


Marotos Lendo Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban

by Julia Nunes (Juh_Nunes)



Series: Marotos Lendo Harry Potter [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 172,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juh_Nunes/pseuds/Julia%20Nunes
Summary: Após acabarem a leitura do primeiro e do segundo livro sobre a vida de Harry Potter, os Marotos, Lily, Alice, Severo e Frank estão prestes a descobrir tudo sobre o terceiro ano de Harry.- Essa fic é especialmente dedicada a todos os leitores que me acompanharam até aqui. Gostaria de escrever o nome de cada um de vocês aqui, mas tenho medo de esquecer alguém. Vocês sabem quem são.AVISO: AS INFORMAÇÕES DIVULGADAS APÓS A DATA DE PUBLICAÇÃO ORIGINAL DE MLHP E A PEDRA FILOSOFAL NÃO FORAM E PROVAVELMENTE NÃO SERÃO LEVADAS EM CONSIDERAÇÃO.





	1. O correio coruja

**– Capítulo I – O correio coruja.** – Severo leu.

– Isso deve significar que pelo menos você recebeu notícias dos seus amigos durante as férias. – Tiago disse dando de ombros.

– Isso é melhor do que a outra opção. – Sirius disse enfático.

– Esse foi o melhor ano da minha vida. – Harry murmurou antes de Severo começar a ler.

 

**Harry Potter era um menino bastante fora do comum em muitas coisas. Para começar, ele detestava as férias de verão mais do que qualquer outra época do ano. Depois, ele realmente queria fazer seus deveres de casa, mas era obrigado a fazê-los escondido, na calada da noite. E, além de tudo, também era bruxo.**

**Era quase meia-noite e Harry estava deitado de bruços na cama, as cobertas puxadas por cima da cabeça como uma barraca, uma lanterna em uma das mãos e um grande livro encadernado em couro (História da Magia de Batilda Bagshot), aberto e apoiado no travesseiro. Harry correu a ponta da caneta de pena de águia pela página, franzindo a testa, à procura de alguma coisa que o ajudasse a escrever sua redação, _"A queima de bruxas no século XIV foi totalmente despropositada — discuta"._**

****

– Não deixarem você fazer dever de casa é um grande absurdo. – Hermione disse franzindo a testa.

– Tudo em relação aos Dursley é um grande absurdo. – Alice disse dando de ombros.

 

**A caneta pousou no alto de um parágrafo que pareceu a Harry promissor. Ele empurrou os óculos redondos para a ponta do nariz, aproximou a lanterna do livro e leu:**

**_Os que não são bruxos (mais comumente conhecidos pelo nome de trouxas) tinham muito medo da magia na época Medieval, mas não tinham muita capacidade para reconhecê-la. Nas raras ocasiões em que apanhavam um bruxo ou uma bruxa de verdade, a sentença de queimá-los na fogueira não produzia o menor efeito. O bruxo, ou bruxa, executava um Feitiço para Congelar Chamas e depois fingia gritar de dor, enquanto sentia uma cocegazinha suave e prazerosa. De fato, Wendelin a Esquisita gostava tanto de ser queimada na fogueira que se deixou apanhar nada menos que quarenta e sete vezes, sob vários disfarces._ **

**Harry prendeu a caneta entre os dentes e passou a mão embaixo do travesseiro à procura do tinteiro e de um rolo de pergaminho.**

– Devia ser realmente trabalhoso fazer dever de casa desse jeito. – Neville disse levantando as sobrancelhas.

 

**Devagar e com muito cuidado, retirou a tampa do tinteiro, molhou a pena e começou a escrever, parando de vez em quando para escutar, porque se algum dos Dursley, a caminho do banheiro, ouvisse sua pena arranhando o pergaminho, ele provavelmente ia acabar trancafiado no armário embaixo da escada pelo resto do verão.**

**A família Dursley, que morava na Rua dos Alfeneiros, 4, era o motivo pelo qual Harry jamais aproveitava as férias de verão. Tio Válter, tia Petúnia e o filho deles, Duda, eram os únicos parentes vivos de Harry. Eram trouxas e tinham uma atitude muito medieval com relação à magia. Os pais de Harry, já falecidos, que tinham sido bruxos, nunca eram mencionados sob o teto dos Dursley. Durante anos, tia Petúnia e tio Válter tinham alimentado esperanças de que, se oprimissem Harry o máximo possível, seriam capazes de acabar com a magia que houvesse nele. Para sua fúria, tinham fracassado. Agora, viviam aterrorizados que alguém pudesse descobrir que Harry passara a maior parte dos últimos dois anos na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. O máximo que podiam fazer, porém, era trancar os livros de feitiços, a varinha, o caldeirão e a vassoura de Harry no início das férias de verão e proibir que o menino falasse com os vizinhos.**

                Lily e Tiago cerraram os punhos ao mesmo tempo enquanto Sirius rosnava furioso para o livro. Alice e Frank levantaram as sobrancelhas para Sirius. Remo, percebendo que Sirius estava deixando transparecer mais do que devia, cutucou-o nas costelas para que ele parasse.

 

**A separação dos seus livros de feitiços tinha sido um verdadeiro problema para Harry, porque os professores em Hogwarts tinham passado muitos deveres para as férias. Uma redação, particularmente espinhosa, sobre poções redutoras fora pedida pelo professor de quem Harry menos gostava, o Profº. Snape, que ficaria encantado de ter uma desculpa para castigá-lo com um mês de detenção. Por isso Harry tinha aproveitado uma oportunidade que surgira na primeira semana de férias. Quando tio Válter, tia Petúnia e Duda foram ao jardim admirar o novo carro da companhia a serviço do tio Válter (em altas vozes para que toda a rua o visse), Harry desceu silenciosamente as escadas, arrombou a fechadura do armário sob a escada, apanhou alguns livros e os escondeu em seu quarto.**

– Exatamente como um bom filho de Tiago faria. – Sirius disse orgulhoso.

 

**Desde que não deixasse manchas de tinta nos lençóis, os Dursley não precisariam saber que ele estava estudando magia à noite.**

**Harry tomava muito cuidado para evitar problemas com seus tios no momento, pois eles já estavam bastante mal-humorados com o sobrinho, só porque o menino recebera um telefonema de um coleguinha bruxo uma semana depois de entrar em férias.**

                As orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas.

 

**Rony Weasley, que era um dos melhores amigos de Harry em Hogwarts, descendia de uma família em que todos eram bruxos.**

**Isto significava que ele sabia um montão de coisas que Harry desconhecia, mas Rony jamais usara um telefone antes. E, por azar, fora o tio Válter que atendera a ligação.**

**— Válter Dursley.**

**Harry que, por acaso, se achava na sala àquela hora, gelou ao ouvir a voz do amigo responder.**

**— ALÔ! ALÔ! ESTÁ ME OUVINDO? QUERIA... FALAR COM... O... HARRY... POTTER!**

**Rony gritou com tanta força que tio Válter deu um salto e afastou o fone a mais de um palmo da orelha com uma expressão em que se misturavam a fúria e o susto.**

– Eu não entendia como ele poderia me ouvir àquela distancia sem que eu precisasse gritar. – Rony bufou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito quando Sirius, Tiago e Remo começaram a rir dele.

– Mas agora você já aprendeu a usar um telefone? – Lily perguntou risonha.

– Hermione me disse que não precisava ter gritado, e que ele me ouviria de qualquer maneira. – Rony respondeu dando de ombros.

 

**— QUEM É QUE ESTÁ FALANDO? — berrou ele em direção ao bocal. — QUEM É VOCÉ?**

**— RONY... WEASLEY! — berrou Rony em resposta, como se ele e tio Válter estivessem falando de extremidades opostas de um campo de futebol.**

**— SOU... UM AMIGO... DE... HARRY... DA ESCOLA...**

**Os olhinhos de tio Válter se viraram para Harry, que estava pregado no chão.**

**— NÃO TEM NENHUM HARRY POTTER AQUI! — vociferou ele, agora segurando o fone com o braço esticado, como se receasse que o aparelho pudesse explodir. — NÃO SEI DE QUE ESCOLA VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO! NUNCA MAIS TORNE A LIGAR PARA CÁ! FIQUE LONGE DA MINHA FAMÍLIA!**

– Rony não precisava gritar, mas seu tio foi muito mais mal educado. – Hermione disse com um suspiro.

 

**E atirou o fone no gancho como se estivesse se livrando de uma aranha venenosa.**

**A briga que se seguiu foi uma das piores da vida de Harry.**

**— COMO É QUE VOCÊ SE ATREVE A DAR ESTE NÚMERO PARA GENTE COMO... GENTE COMO VOCÊ! — berrara tio Válter, salpicando Harry de cuspe.**

**Rony obviamente percebera que metera Harry em uma encrenca, porque não telefonou mais.**

**A outra grande amiga de Harry em Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, tampouco o procurara. O menino suspeitava que Rony tinha avisado à amiga para não telefonar, o que era uma pena, porque Hermione, a bruxa mais inteligente da turma deles, tinha pais trouxas, sabia usar o telefone perfeitamente bem e provavelmente teria o bom senso de não dizer que frequentava Hogwarts.**

– Rony realmente me mandou uma carta dizendo que seu tio não permitia que você usasse o telefone. – Hermione disse dando de ombros – Mas se eu soubesse que era por isso teria ligado assim mesmo.

**Com isso, Harry não ouvira uma única palavra de nenhum dos seus amigos de bruxaria durante cinco longas semanas, e este verão estava saindo quase tão ruim quanto o anterior. Havia apenas uma coisinha que melhorara — depois de jurar que não iria usar sua coruja para remeter cartas aos amigos, Harry tivera permissão de soltar Edwiges, à noite. Tio Válter concordara com isso diante da barulheira que o bicho aprontava quando ficava preso na gaiola o tempo todo.**

– É claro que você não cumpriu essa promessa, não é? – Frank perguntou a Harry com um sorriso – Seu pai não cumpriria...

 

**Harry terminou de escrever sobre Wendelin, a Esquisita e parou mais uma vez para escutar. O silêncio da casa às escuras só era interrompido pelos roncos sonoros e distantes do seu enorme primo, Duda.**

**Deve ser muito tarde, pensou Harry. Seus olhos comichavam de cansaço. Talvez terminasse a redação na noite seguinte...**

**Ele repôs a tampa do tinteiro; puxou uma fronha velha debaixo da cama; guardou dentro a lanterna, a História da magia, a redação, a caneta e a tinta; Levantou-se da cama e escondeu tudo sob uma tábua solta do soalho debaixo da cama.**

**Em seguida, pôs-se em pé, esticou-se e verificou a hora no despertador luminoso sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira.**

**Era uma hora da manhã. Harry sentiu uma contração engraçada na barriga. Fizera treze anos de idade havia uma hora e não tinha se dado conta disso.**

– Parabéns! – A maioria dos presentes falou com um sorriso para Harry.

 

**Mas outra coisa fora do comum em Harry é que ele não ligava nem um pouco para os seus aniversários. Nunca recebera um cartão de aniversário na vida. Os Dursley não tinham dado a mínima atenção aos dois últimos e ele não tinha razão alguma para supor que fossem se lembrar deste agora.**

– Isso é muito deprimente. – Lily disse chateada – Um garoto devia gostar de fazer aniversário...

– Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso. – Tiago sussurrou no ouvido de Lily – Ele vai ter festas cheias de amigos e presentes...

                Lily sorriu para Tiago e permitiu que ele a abraçasse, a cada dia ela se sentia mais a vontade entre os braços dele. Conseguia se ver casando com Tiago e criando Harry. Já se sentia próxima dele o bastante para isso.

 

**Harry atravessou o quarto escuro, passou pela espaçosa gaiola vazia de Edwiges e foi abrir a janela. Debruçou-se no peitoril, achando gostoso o ar fresco da noite que batia em seu rosto depois de ter passado tanto tempo debaixo das cobertas. Fazia duas noites que Edwiges andava fora. Mas Harry não estava preocupado — a coruja já ficara fora tanto tempo assim antes. Mas o garoto desejou que ela voltasse logo —, era a única criatura na casa que não se esquivava quando o via.**

– Ela é esperta. – Alice disse com um sorriso bondoso – Deve ter ido atrás de um presente para você.

 

**Harry, embora continuasse pequeno e magricela para sua idade, crescera alguns centímetros desde o ano anterior. Seus cabelos muito pretos, porém, continuavam como sempre tinham sido — teimosamente despenteados, por mais que ele fizesse. Os olhos por trás das lentes eram verde vivo, e na testa havia, claramente visível através dos cabelos, uma cicatriz fina, em forma de raio.**

– Desista dos seus cabelos. – Tiago disse bagunçando um pouco mais os próprios – Se forem iguais aos do meu pai, você vai ficar velho de cabelos brancos com o cabelo despenteado.

– E você insiste em não deixar que eles se arrumem de forma alguma, não é? – Lily perguntou com um meio sorriso.

– É minha marca registrada. – Tiago disse dando a Lily um sorriso sedutor.

 

**De todas as coisas fora do comum em Harry, essa cicatriz era a mais extraordinária de todas. Não era, como tinham fingido os Dursley durante dez anos, uma lembrança do acidente de carro que matara seus pais, porque Lílian e Tiago Potter não tinham morrido em um acidente de carro. Tinham sido assassinados, assassinados pelo bruxo das trevas mais temido do mundo nos últimos cem anos, Lord Voldemort. Harry escapara desse mesmo atentado com uma simples cicatriz na testa, no lugar em que o feitiço do bruxo, em vez de matá-lo, tinha se voltado contra o próprio feiticeiro. Quase morto, Voldemort fugira...**

**Mas Harry voltara a defrontar com ele outra vez em Hogwarts. Ao se recordar do último encontro, ali parado à janela escura, Harry teve de admitir que era uma sorte ter chegado ao seu décimo terceiro aniversário vivo.**

– Não sei se pode ser chamado de sorte. – Gina disse sorrindo para Harry – Está mais para destino...

 

**Examinou o céu estrelado à procura de um sinal de Edwiges, voando ao seu encontro talvez com um rato morto pendurado no bico, contando receber elogios. Mas ao olhar distraidamente por cima dos telhados, Harry demorou alguns segundos para perceber o que estava vendo.**

**Recortado contra a lua dourada, e sempre crescendo, vinha um bicho estranhamente torto voando em sua direção. Harry ficou muito quieto esperando o bicho descer. Por uma fração de segundo ele hesitou, a mão no trinco da janela, pensando se devia fechá-la. Mas, nessa hora o bicho esquisito sobrevoou um lampião da Rua dos Alfeneiros e Harry identificando o que era, saltou para o lado.**

**Pela janela entraram três corujas, duas delas segurando uma terceira que parecia desmaiada.**

– Acho que os Weasley ainda não aposentaram Errol. – Remo disse olhando feio para Rony.

**Pousaram com um ruído fofo na cama do menino e a coruja do meio, que era grande e cinzenta, tombou para o lado, imóvel. Trazia um grande pacote amarrado às pernas.**

**Harry reconheceu a coruja desmaiada na mesma hora — seu nome era Errol e pertencia à família Weasley. O menino correu para a cama, desamarrou os barbantes que envolviam as pernas de Errol, soltou o pacote e, em seguida, levou a coruja para a gaiola de Edwiges. Errol abriu um olho lacrimejante, deu um pio fraquinho de agradecimento e desatou a beber água em grandes sorvos.**

**Harry se virou para as corujas restantes. Uma delas, a fêmea grande, branca como a neve, era a sua Edwiges. Ela também trazia um pacote e parecia muito satisfeita consigo mesma. Deu uma bicadinha carinhosa em Harry quando ele soltou sua carga, depois saiu voando pelo quarto para se juntar a Errol.**

– Ela foi atrás de alguém para te dar um presente. – Lily disse satisfeita.

 

**Harry não reconheceu a terceira coruja, um belo espécime pardo, mas soube imediatamente de onde viera, porque além de trazer o terceiro pacote, ela trazia uma carta com o escudo de Hogwarts.**

**Quando Harry acabou de aliviá-la de sua carga, ela sacudiu as penas, cheia de si, abriu as asas e saiu voando pelo céu noturno.**

**O menino sentou-se na cama e apanhou o pacote de Errol, rasgou o papel pardo e encontrou um presente embrulhado em ouro, primeiro cartão de aniversário de sua vida. Com os dedos trêmulos, ele abriu o envelope. Caíram dois papéis — uma carta e um recorte de jornal.**

– Então o meu foi o primeiro? – Rony perguntou sorrindo satisfeito e Harry concordou.

 

**O recorte fora visivelmente tirado do jornal dos bruxos, o Profeta Diário, porque as pessoas nas fotos em preto e branco estavam se mexendo. Harry apanhou o recorte, alisou-o e leu.**

**_FUNCIONÁRIO DO MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA GANHA GRANDE PRÊMIO_ **

**_Arthur Weasley chefe da Seção de Controle do Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas no Ministério da Magia, ganhou o Grande Prêmio Anual da Loteria do Profeta Diário._ **

**_A Sra. Weasley, encantada, declarou ao Profeta Diário:_ **

**_"Vamos gastar o ouro em uma viagem de férias ao Egito, onde nosso filho mais velho, Gui, trabalha para o Banco Gringotes como desfazedor de feitiços.”_ **

**_A família Weasley vai passar um mês no Egito, de onde voltará no início do ano letivo em Hogwarts, escola que cinco dos seus filhos ainda frequentam._ **

****

– Se tem uma família que merece isso é a sua. – Lily disse olhando com carinho para Rony e Gina.

 

**Harry examinou a foto em movimento, e um sorriso espalhou-se em seu rosto ao ver os nove Weasley acenando freneticamente para ele, diante de uma enorme pirâmide. A Sra. Weasley, pequena e gorducha, o Sr. Weasley, alto e um pouco careca, os seis filhos e filha, todos (embora a foto em preto e branco não mostrasse com flamejantes cabelos vermelhos). Bem no meio da foto se achava Rony, alto e desengonçado com o seu rato de estimação, Perebas, no ombro e o braço passado pelas costas da irmã, Gina. Harry não conseguia pensar em ninguém que merecesse mais ganhar um monte de ouro do que os Weasley, que eram gente muito fina e extremamente pobre. Ele apanhou a carta de Rony e a desdobrou.**

**_Caro Harry,_ **

**_Feliz aniversário!_ **

**_Olhe, estou muito arrependido daquele telefonema. Espero que os trouxas não tenham engrossado com você. Perguntei ao papai e ele acha que eu não devia ter gritado._ **

****

– Seu pai devia ter te falado isso quando estava te ensinando a usar o telefone. – Remo disse dando de ombros.

 

**_O Egito é incrível. Gui nos levou para ver os túmulos e você não ia acreditar nos feitiços que os velhos bruxos egípcios lançavam neles. Mamãe não quis deixar a Gina ver o último. Só continha esqueletos mutantes de trouxas que violaram o túmulo e acabaram com duas cabeças e outras esquisitices._ **

****

– Foi muito injusto mamãe não me deixar ver isso. – Gina bufou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito – Eu tinha tanto direito quando Rony e os outros.

– O Egito deve ser fascinante mesmo. – Lily disse encantada.

– Se conseguirmos consertar tudo, – Tiago sussurrou para Lily – podemos levar Harry para passear no Egito junto com os Weasley...

 

**_Nem consegui acreditar quando o papai ganhou a Loteria do Profeta Diário. Setecentos galeões! A maior parte foi gasta nesta viagem, mas eles vão me comprar uma varinha nova para o próximo ano letivo._ **

****

– Melhor assim. – Sirius disse com uma risada que se parecia com um latido – Foi sorte ninguém ter sido gravemente mutilado...

– Você quer dizer ninguém que importe, não é? – Remo perguntou maldoso.

 

**Harry lembrava-se bem demais do dia em que a velha varinha de Rony se partira. Acontecera quando o carro em que os dois voaram para Hogwarts batera de encontro a uma árvore nos jardins da escola.**

**_Estaremos de volta uma semana antes do ano letivo começar e vamos a Londres comprar minha varinha e os livros da escola._ **

**_Alguma chance de nos encontrarmos lá? Não deixe os trouxas arrasarem você!_ **

**_Faça uma força para ir a Londres, Rony._ **

**_P.S. Percy agora é monitor-chefe. Recebeu a carta de nomeação na semana passada._ **

****

– Se ele já era um mala monitor, não quero nem imaginar como ele é monitor-chefe. – Tiago disse dando de ombros – Sem querer ofender. – completou para Rony e Gina.

– Não ofendeu. – os dois murmuraram juntos.

– O único monitor-chefe aqui é você, Potter. – Sirius disse com uma ponta de indignação na voz.

– Eu também sou monitora-chefe. – Lily disse olhando para Sirius, confusa com a maneira como ele havia falado com Tiago.

– Mas você sempre foi mais certinha. – Sirius bufou.

– Sirius está com medo de Tiago abandonar ele. – Remo disse rindo.

– O que é uma grande besteira, – Tiago disse bravo – nunca abandonaria um amigo, muito menos por um distintivo idiota.

 

**Harry tornou a admirar a foto. Percy, que estava no sétimo e último ano em Hogwarts, parecia muito cheio de si. Prendera o distintivo de monitor chefe no fez que usava num ângulo elegante sobre os cabelos bem penteados, seus óculos de aros de tartaruga faiscavam ao sol do Egito.**

– E ai está a prova de que eu não sou um metido bobão. – Tiago disse dando de ombros – Não ando com meu distintivo de monitor por ai... Não quero usar nem quando as aulas começarem.

**Harry voltou então sua atenção para o presente e o desembrulhou.**

**Dentro havia um objeto que parecia um pequenino pião de vidro. Debaixo, mais um bilhete de Rony.**

– Um bisbilhoscópio? – Remo disse interessado – Adoraria ter um...

 

**_Harry — Isto é um "bisbilhoscópio" de bolso. Dizem que quando tem alguma coisa suspeita por perto, ele acende e gira._ **

**_Gui falou que é porcaria que vendem a bruxos turistas e que não é confiável porque ontem, durante o jantar, ficou acendendo o tempo todo. Mas ele não percebeu que Fred e Jorge tinham posto besouros na sopa dele._ **

**_Tchau,_ **

**_Rony._ **

****

– Acho que isso prova que o bisbilhoscópio funciona... – Frank disse rindo.

**Harry pôs o bisbilhoscópio em cima da mesa-de-cabeceira, onde o pião ficou parado, equilibrado sobre a ponta, refletindo os ponteiros luminosos do despertador. O menino admirou-o feliz por alguns segundos, então apanhou o pacote que Edwiges lhe trouxera.**

**Dentro deste também havia um presente embrulhado, um cartão e uma carta, desta vez de Hermione.**

– Edwiges realmente queria te dar um aniversário mais feliz. – Lily disse satisfeita – Foi atrás de Hermione só para isso.

 

**_Caro Harry,_ **

**_Rony me escreveu contando o telefonema que deu para o seu tio Válter. Espero que você esteja bem._ **

**_Estou de férias na França neste momento e não sabia como ia mandar o meu presente para você — e se eles abrissem o pacote na alfândega?_ **

****

– O que é alfândega? – Alice perguntou confusa.

– Não sabemos. – Tiago e Sirius disseram ao mesmo tempo.

– É uma repartição governamental trouxa de controle do movimento de entradas e saídas de mercadorias para o exterior ou do exterior. – Hermione respondeu automaticamente.

– Isso significa que eles mexem nas coisas que entram ou saem do país de maneira trouxa? – Remo perguntou interessado.

– Verificam se não são coisas ilegais, ou se os trouxas mentiram para não pagar impostos... – Hermione respondeu dando de ombros.

– Bom saber, – Sirius disse rindo – nunca vou enviar qualquer coisa para outro país pelo correio trouxa.

– E o que você envia normalmente pelo correio trouxa? – Lily perguntou curiosa.

– Assino algumas revistas de motos, e me correspondo com algumas garotas trouxas. – Sirius disse dando de ombros.

 

**_—, mas então a Edwiges apareceu! Acho que ela queria garantir que você recebesse alguma coisa no seu aniversário, para variar comprei o seu presente pelo reembolso coruja; vi um anúncio no Profeta Diário (mandei entregar o jornal no meu endereço de férias; é tão bom continuar em dia com o que está acontecendo no mundo dos bruxos)._ **

**_Você viu a foto de Rony com a família que saiu no jornal na semana passada? Aposto que ele está aprendendo um monte de coisas. Estou com inveja — os bruxos do Egito antigo são fascinantes._ **

**_Aqui também tem histórias de bruxaria locais interessantes._ **

**_Reescrevi todo o meu trabalho de História da Magia para incluir algumas coisas que descobri._ **

**_Espero que não fique grande demais — são dois rolos de pergaminho a mais do que o Profº. Binns pediu._ **

****

– Incrível. – Alice disse admirada – Como consegue passar as férias preocupada com dever de casa?

– Gosto de estudar. – Hermione respondeu dando de ombros.

 

**_Rony diz que vai a Londres na última semana de férias. Você também vai poder ir? Será que sua tia e seu tio vão deixar? Espero realmente que possa. Se não, a gente se vê no Expresso de Hogwarts no dia 1º de setembro!_ **

**_Afetuosamente,_ **

**_Hermione._ **

**_P.S. Rony contou que Percy virou monitor-chefe. Aposto como ele está realmente satisfeito. Quem não parece ter gostado é o Rony._ **

**Harry deu risadas enquanto punha a carta de Hermione de lado e apanhava o presente. Era muito pesado. Conhecendo a amiga, ele teve certeza de que seria um livrão cheio de feitiços complicados, mas não era.**

                Hermione revirou os olhos para Harry.

 

**Seu coração deu um enorme salto quando ele rasgou o papel de embrulho e viu um belo estojo de couro preto, com dizeres em letras prateadas: _Estojo para manutenção de vassouras._**

**— Uau, Hermione! — exclamou Harry baixinho, abrindo o estojo para ver dentro.**

**Havia um frasco grande de líquido para polir cabos, uma tesoura prateada e reluzente para aparar cerdas, uma pequena bússola para prender na vassoura em viagens longas e um manual “Faça a manutenção da sua vassoura”.**

– Uau! – Tiago falou sorrindo com os olhos brilhando – Adoraria um desses!

 

**À exceção dos amigos, o que Harry mais sentia falta de Hogwarts era o Quadribol, o esporte mais popular do mundo mágico — extremamente arriscado, muito excitante, que se jogava montado em uma vassoura. Harry, por acaso, era um ótimo jogador de Quadribol: fora o menino mais novo do século a ser escolhido para um time da casa em Hogwarts. Uma das coisas que Harry mais prezava na vida era sua vassoura de corrida, uma Nimbus 2000.**

**Harry pôs o estojo de couro de lado e apanhou o último embrulho.**

**Reconheceu os garranchos no papel pardo do embrulho na mesma hora: eram de Hagrid, o guarda-caça de Hogwarts. Ele rasgou o papel de embrulho externo e viu um pedacinho de alguma coisa em couro verde, mas antes que conseguisse desfazê-lo direito, o embrulho estremeceu de um modo estranho e o que havia dentro se fechou com um estalo — como se a coisa tivesse mandíbulas.**

– Conhecendo Hagrid, o presente deve ser alguma coisa perigosa. – Lily disse apreensiva.

 

**Harry congelou. Sabia que Hagrid jamais lhe mandaria uma coisa perigosa de propósito, mas, por outro lado, seu amigo não tinha a visão de uma pessoa normal sobre o que era perigoso. Todos sabiam que Hagrid já fizera amizade com aranhas gigantescas, mas nocivas, com cães de três cabeças dados por gente que ele encontrara em bares, e contrabandeara ovos de dragão, um bicho ilegal, para dentro da cabana em que morava.**

**Harry cutucou o embrulho, nervoso. A coisa tornou a se fechar com ruído, O garoto apanhou o abajur na mesa-de-cabeceira, agarrou-o com firmeza com uma das mãos e ergueu-o acima da própria cabeça, pronto para desferir uma pancada. Então agarrou o resto do papel de embrulho com a outra mão e puxou.**

**E a coisa caiu — um livro. Harry só teve tempo de reparar na bela capa, adornada com um título dourado, “O Livro Monstruoso dos Monstros”, antes do livro virar de lombada e começar a correr pela cama como um caranguejo esquisito.**

**— Ah, ah — gemeu Harry.**

**O livro caiu da cama com um barulho metálico e arrastou-se rápido pelo quarto. O menino o seguiu furtivamente. O livro foi se esconder no espaço escuro embaixo da escrivaninha. Rezando para os Dursley não terem acordado, Harry ficou de quatro e tentou apanhá-lo.**

**— Ai!**

**O livro se fechou sobre sua mão e se afastou do menino se sacudindo e andando adernado sobre as capas**

– Só o Hagrid mesmo para dar um livro que morde de presente! – Sirius disse rindo.

 

**Harry saiu correndo, ainda agachado, e se atirou para frente conseguindo achatar o livro. Tio Válter soltou um grunhido sonolento e alto no quarto ao lado.**

**Edwiges e Errol observaram com interesse quando Harry abraçou com força o livro que se debatia, correu até a cômoda e pegou um cinto, com que o amarrou firmemente.**

**O livro monstruoso estremeceu de raiva, mas não conseguiu mais se agitar e morder, então Harry atirou-o na cama e apanhou o cartão de Hagrid.**

**_Caro Harry,_ **

**_Feliz aniversário._ **

**_Achei que isto pudesse lhe ser útil no ano que vem._ **

**_Não vou dizer mais nada aqui. Conto quando a gente se encontrar._ **

**_Espero que os trouxas estejam tratando você bem._ **

**_Tudo de bom,_ **

**_Hagrid._ **

****

– Harry vai entrar no terceiro ano, não é? – Alice perguntou de repente – Ele deve ter entrado em Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, esse deve ser o livro texto...

– Faz sentido – Frank disse – por isso Hagrid falou que vai ser útil.

– Mas isso não explica a surpresa dele... – Lily disse curiosa.

– Já vamos saber. – Tiago disse e fez sinal para que Severo continuasse lendo.

 

**Pareceu a Harry um mau agouro que Hagrid pudesse achar que um livro que morde tivesse utilidade futura, mas pôs o cartão do amigo ao lado do de Rony e Hermione, sorrindo mais satisfeito do que nunca. Agora só sobrava a carta de Hogwarts.**

**Reparando que era bem mais grossa do que de costume, Harry abriu o envelope, puxou a primeira página do pergaminho de dentro e leu:**

– O formulário de autorização para passeios em Hogsmead. – Tiago falou feliz.

– Espero que minha irmã não se recuse a assinar... – Lily disse preocupada.

 

**_Prezado Sr. Potter,_ **

**_Queira registrar que o novo ano letivo começará em 1º de setembro. O Expresso de Hogwarts partirá da estação de King's Cross, plataforma 9 e ½, às onze horas._ **

**_Os alunos de terceiro ano têm permissão para visitar a aldeia de Hogsmeade em determinados fins de semana. Assim, queira entregar a autorização anexa ao seu pai ou guardião para que a assine._ **

**_Estamos anexando, nesta oportunidade, a lista de livros para o próximo ano.  
Atenciosamente,_ **

**_Profª. McGonagall_ **

**_Vice-Diretora._ **

**Harry tirou do envelope o formulário de autorização para ir a Hogsmeade e leu-o, mas já não sorria. Seria maravilhoso visitar Hogsmeade nos fins de semana; ele sabia que era um povoado só de bruxos, em que nunca estivera. Mas como é que ia convencer o tio Válter ou a tia Petúnia a assinar o formulário?**

– Eles não podem não assinar! – Sirius disse revoltado – Os passeios para Hogsmead são os melhores.

– McGonagall pode conseguir uma autorização especial para Harry. – Tiago disse com um suspiro – Ela sabe que esses trouxas são uns idiotas preconceituosos.

– Mas isso iria contra as regras. – Lily disse triste.

– Ela só teria que contornar um pouco a regra, não vai completamente contra... – Tiago disse dando de ombros.

 

**Ele olhou para o despertador. Eram agora duas horas da manhã.**

**Decidindo que se preocuparia com o formulário de Hogsmeade quando acordasse, Harry voltou para a cama e se esticou para riscar mais um dia no calendário que fizera para contar o tempo que faltava para regressar a Hogwarts.**

**Tirou então os óculos e se deitou, de olhos abertos, de frente para os três cartões de aniversário.**

**Mesmo sendo muito fora do comum, naquele momento Harry Potter se sentiu como todo mundo: feliz, pela primeira vez na vida, porque era o dia do seu aniversário.**

– Obrigada. – Lily disse a Rony e Hermione, que se entreolharam confusos – Obrigada por darem ao meu filho um aniversário bom.

– Não fizemos nada demais. – Hermione disse corando – Fizemos apenas o que bons amigos fazem.

– Vocês me deram muito mais do que presentes e cartões. – Harry disse sorrindo para Rony e Hermione.

                Hermione sorriu para o amigo enquanto Remo pegava o livro da mão de Severo para ler o próximo capítulo.

**– Capítulo II – O grande erro de tia Guida.**


	2. O grande erro de tia Guida

**– O grande erro de tia Guida.**

 

– Quem é tia Guida? – Alice perguntou confusa.

– Você não tem uma tia Guida. – Tiago disse a Harry categórico – Sou filho único e pelo que sei a única irmã de Lily é Petúnia...

– Pode ser tia por casamento... – Remo disse pensativo – Então deve ser irmã daquele idiota do Válter.

– Deve ser tão detestável quanto ele. – Sirius bufou.

– Quero saber qual foi o grande erro dela... – Frank disse curioso.

                Remo limpou a voz antes de começar a ler.

**Harry desceu para o café na manhã seguinte e já encontrou os três Dursley sentados à mesa. Estavam assistindo a uma televisão novinha em folha, um presente de boas-vindas para as férias de verão em casa de Duda, que andara se queixando, em várias vozes, sobre a grande distância entre a geladeira e a televisão da sala. Duda passara a maior parte do verão na cozinha, seus miúdos olhinhos de porco fixos na telinha e sua papada em cinco camadas balançando enquanto ele comia sem parar.**

– O garoto é tão preguiçoso que não pode andar da cozinha até a sala sem reclamar. – Severo disse com desgosto.

 

**Harry sentou-se entre Duda e tio Válter, um homem grande e socado, com pescoço de menos e bigodes de mais. Longe de desejarem a Harry um feliz aniversário, os Dursley não deram qualquer sinal de que tinham reparado em sua entrada na cozinha, mas o menino estava mais do que acostumado com isso para se importar. Serviu-se de uma fatia de torrada e em seguida olhou para o repórter na televisão, que já ia adiantado na transmissão de uma notícia sobre um fugitivo da prisão.**

**_“Alertamos os nossos telespectadores de que Black está armado e é extremamente perigoso. Se alguém o avistar deverá ligar para o número do plantão de emergência imediatamente.”_ **

****

– Black? – Frank perguntou entre confuso e curioso, olhando para Sirius. – Parece que alguém da sua família foi preso em uma cadeia trouxa.

– Deve ser um dos abortos da minha família, ou um descendente deles... – Sirius disse sem dar muita atenção àquilo. – A família Black tem um ramo trouxa bem grande, apesar dos meus pais alegarem que esses trouxas não tem nada haver com a família.

 

**— Nem precisa dizer quem ele é — riu-se tio Válter, espiando o prisioneiro por cima do jornal.**

**— Olhem só o estado dele, a imundice do desleixado! Olhem o cabelo dele!**

**E lançou um olhar de esguelha, maldoso, para Harry, cujos cabelos despenteados sempre tinham sido uma fonte de grande aborrecimento para o tio. Comparado ao homem da televisão, porém, cujo rosto ossudo era emoldurado por um emaranhado que lhe chegava aos cotovelos, Harry se sentiu, na verdade, muito bem penteado.**

**O repórter reaparecera.**

**_"O Ministério da Agricultura e da Pesca irá anunciar hoje...”_ **

**— Espere aí! — berrou tio Válter, olhando furioso para o repórter, — Você não disse de onde esse maníaco fugiu! De que adiantou o alerta? O louco pode estar passando na minha rua neste exato momento!**

**Tia Petúnia, que era ossuda e tinha cara de cavalo, virou-se depressa e espiou com atenção pela janela da cozinha. Harry sabia que a tia simplesmente adoraria poder ligar para o telefone do plantão de emergência. Era a mulher mais bisbilhoteira do mundo e passava a maior parte da vida espionando os vizinhos sem graça, que nunca faziam nada errado.**

– Minha irmã devia passar mais tempo cuidando do filho dela e menos tempo vigiando a vida dos outros... – Lily bufou.

 

**— Quando é que eles vão aprender — exclamou tio Válter, batendo na mesa com o punho grande e arroxeado — que a força é a única solução para gente assim?**

**— É verdade — concordou tia Petúnia, que ainda procurava ver alguma coisa por entre a trepadeira do vizinho.**

**Tio Válter terminou de beber a xícara de chá, deu uma olhada no relógio de pulso e acrescentou:**

**— É melhor eu ir andando, Petúnia. O trem de Guida chega às dez.**

**Harry, cujos pensamentos andavam no andar de cima com o Estojo para Manutenção de Vassouras, foi trazido de volta à terra com um tranco desagradável.**

**— Tia Guida? — o garoto deixou escapar. — É... Ela não está vindo para cá, está?**

**Tia Guida era irmã de tio Válter. Embora não fosse um parente consanguíneo de Harry (cuja mãe fora irmã de tia Petúnia), a vida inteira ele tinha sido obrigado a chamá-la de "tia". Tia Guida morava no campo, em uma casa com um grande jardim, onde ela criava buldogues. Raramente se hospedava na Rua dos Alfeneiros, porque não conseguia suportar a ideia de se separar dos seus preciosos cachorros, mas cada uma de suas visitas permanecia horrivelmente nítida na cabeça de Harry.**

**Na festa do quinto aniversário de Duda, tia Guida tinha dado umas bengaladas nas canelas de Harry para impedi-lo de vencer o primo em uma brincadeira. Alguns anos mais tarde, ela aparecera no Natal trazendo um robô computadorizado para Duda e uma caixa de biscoitos de cachorro para Harry. Na última visita, um ano antes do garoto entrar para Hogwarts, ele pisara sem querer o rabo do cachorro favorito da tia. Estripador perseguira Harry até o jardim e o acuara em cima de uma árvore, mas tia Guida se recusara a recolher o cachorro até depois da meia-noite. A lembrança desse incidente ainda produzia lágrimas de riso nos olhos de Duda.**

– Pelo visto ela consegue ser pior do que o irmão. – Alice disse com um suspiro.

 

**— Guida vai passar uma semana aqui — rosnou tio Válter — e enquanto estamos nesse assunto — ele apontou um dedo gordo e ameaçador para Harry — precisamos acertar algumas coisas antes de eu sair para apanhá-la.**

**Duda fez ar de riso e desviou o olhar da televisão. Assistir a Harry ser maltratado pelo pai era sua diversão favorita.**

**— Em primeiro lugar — rosnou tio Válter — você vai falar com bons modos quando se dirigir a Guida.**

**— Tudo bem — disse Harry com amargura — se ela fizer o mesmo quando se dirigir a mim.**

– Que orgulho – Sirius disse fingindo emoção – cada dia mais parecido com o pai...

 

**— Em segundo lugar — continuou o tio, fingindo não ter ouvido a resposta de Harry —, com Guida não sabe nada da sua anormalidade, não quero nenhuma... Nenhuma gracinha enquanto ela estiver aqui. Você vai se comportar, está me entendendo?**

**— Eu me comporto se ela se comportar — retrucou Harry entre dentes.**

                Sirius e Tiago fingiam enxugar lágrimas de felicidade.

**— E em terceiro lugar — disse tio Válter, seus olhinhos maldosos agora simples fendas na enorme cara púrpura — dissemos a Guida que você frequenta o Centro St. Brutus para Meninos Irrecuperáveis.**

– Quê? – Lily, Tiago e Sirius gritaram revoltados.

– Esse verme de bigodes diz às pessoas que você é um delinquente juvenil? – Remo perguntou rangendo os dentes.

– É a maneira que ele encontrou para explicar meus sumiços durante o ano... – Harry deu de ombros sem se importar muito com aquilo.

**— Quê?— berrou Harry.**

**— E você vai sustentar essa história, moleque, ou vai se dar mal — cuspiu tio Válter.**

**Harry ficou sentado ali, o rosto branco e furioso, encarando o tio Válter, sem conseguir acreditar no que ouvia. Tia Guida vinha fazer uma visita de uma semana — era o pior presente de aniversário que os Dursley já tinham lhe dado, incluindo nessa conta o par de meias velhas do tio.**

**— Bom, Petúnia — disse tio Válter, levantando-se com esforço —, vou indo para a estação, então. Quer me acompanhar para dar um passeio, Dudoca?**

**— Não — respondeu o menino, cuja atenção se voltara para a televisão agora que o pai acabara de ameaçar Harry.**

**— O Dudinha tem que ficar elegante para receber a titia — disse tia Petúnia, alisando os cabelos louros e espessos do filho. — Mamãe comprou para ele uma linda gravata-borboleta.**

– A imagem de um porco, de peruca loira e gravata borboleta, acabou de aparecer na minha cabeça. – Remo disse sem conseguir segurar as gargalhadas e contagiando a todos os presentes.

 

**Tio Válter deu uma palmadinha no ombrão de porco de Duda.**

**— Vejo vocês daqui a pouco, então — disse ele, e saiu da cozinha.**

**Harry que estivera sentado numa espécie de transe de horror, teve uma ideia repentina. Abandonando a torrada, ele se levantou depressa e acompanhou o tio até a saída.**

**Tio Válter estava vestindo o paletó que usava no carro.**

**— Eu não vou levar você — rosnou ele ao se virar e ver Harry observando-o.**

**— Como se eu quisesse ir — disse Harry friamente. — Quero lhe perguntar uma coisa.**

**O tio mirou-o desconfiado.**

**— Os alunos do terceiro ano em Hog... Na minha escola às vezes têm permissão para visitar o povoado próximo — disse Harry.**

**— E daí? — retrucou o tio, tirando as chaves do carro de um gancho próximo à porta.**

**— Preciso que o senhor assine o formulário de autorização — disse Harry depressa.**

**— E por que eu iria fazer isso? — falou o tio com desdém.**

**— Bom — respondeu Harry, escolhendo cuidadosamente as palavras — vai ser duro fingir para tia Guida que eu frequento o Saint não sei das quantas... — E Harry ficou satisfeito de ouvir uma inconfundível nota de pânico em sua voz.**

– Não gosto de ver meu filho chantageando outra pessoa... – Lily disse cruzando os braços sobre o peito, nervosa.

– Ele é realmente muito parecido com o pai. – Severo murmurou com desdém, apenas Hermione e Rony ouviram, mas preferiram permanecer em silêncio.

 

**— Centro St. Brutus para Meninos Irrecuperáveis! — berrou.**

**— Exatamente — disse Harry, encarando com toda a calma o rosto púrpura do tio. — É muita coisa para eu me lembrar. Tenho que parecer convincente, não é mesmo? E se eu, sem querer, deixar escapar alguma coisa?**

**— Vou fazer picadinho de você, não é mesmo? — rugiu o tio, avançando para o sobrinho com o punho levantado. Mas Harry aguentou firme.**

**— Fazer picadinho de mim não vai ajudar tia Guida a esquecer o que eu poderia contar a ela — disse em tom de ameaça.**

– Ótima jogada! – Sirius falou extasiado.

 

**Tio Válter parou, o punho ainda levantado, a cara de uma feia cor marrom-arroxeada.**

**— Mas se o senhor assinar o meu formulário de autorização — apressou- se Harry a acrescentar —, juro que vou me lembrar da escola que o senhor diz que frequento, e vou me comportar como um trou... Como se fosse normal e todo o resto.**

**Harry percebeu que o tio estava considerando a proposta, mesmo que seus dentes estivessem arreganhados e uma veia latejasse em sua têmpora.**

**— Certo — disse por fim, bruscamente. — Vou vigiar o seu comportamento muito de perto durante a visita de Guida. Se, quando terminar, você tiver andado na linha e sustentado a história, eu assino a droga do formulário.**

– Você devia ter insistido e obrigado ele a assinar antes... – Tiago disse franzindo a testa – Eu não confiaria na palavra desse ai...

 

**E, dando meia-volta, abriu a porta e bateu-a com tanta força que uma das vidraças no alto se soltou.**

**Harry não voltou à cozinha. Subiu as escadas e foi para o quarto.**

**Se ia se comportar como um trouxa de verdade, era melhor começar já.**

**Devagar e com tristeza, reuniu seus presentes e cartões de aniversário e escondeu-os debaixo da tábua solta do soalho com os deveres de casa. Depois, foi até a gaiola de Edwiges. Errol parecia ter-se recuperado; ele e Edwiges estavam dormindo, com a cabeça enfiada embaixo da asa. Harry suspirou e cutucou as corujas; para acordá-las.**

**— Edwiges — disse deprimido —, você vai ter que dar o fora por uma semana. Vá com Errol. Rony cuidará de você. Vou escrever um bilhete para ele explicando.**

**— E não me olhe assim — os grandes olhos âmbar de Edwiges se encheram de censura —, não é minha culpa. É o único jeito que tenho de conseguir uma autorização para visitar Hogsmeade com Rony e Hermione.**

– Mas precisava ser tão drástico? – Neville perguntou a Harry – Ela não ia entrar no seu quarto, ia?

– Com ela, nunca se sabe... – Harry deu de ombros – Os Dursley gostam de fingir que não existo, então não me perturbavam, ela prefere me manter por perto...

– Harry. – Hermione chamou em tom de repreensão – Pare de falar do que ainda não aconteceu.

– Que mal pode ter? – Neville perguntou confuso – Ele está apenas falando da tia...

– Não podemos falar sobre nada. – Hermione disse categórica fazendo sinal para Remo continuar lendo.

 

**Dez minutos depois, Errol e Edwiges (que levava um bilhete para Rony amarrado na perna) saíram voando pela janela e desapareceram de vista. Harry, agora se sentindo completamente infeliz, guardou a gaiola vazia dentro do armário.**

**Mas não teve muito tempo para se entristecer. Não demorou quase nada e tia Petúnia já estava gritando lá embaixo para Harry descer e se preparar para dar as boas-vindas à hóspede.**

**— Faça alguma coisa com o seu cabelo! — disse tia Petúnia bruscamente quando o sobrinho chegou embaixo.**

**Harry não via sentido em tentar fazer seu cabelo ficar penteado.**

**Tia Guida adorava criticá-lo, por isso, quanto mais desarrumado, mais satisfeita ela iria ficar.  
Demasiado cedo, ouviu-se um ruído de pneu triturando areia quando o carro de tio Válter entrou de marcha a ré pelo caminho da garagem, depois, batidas de portas e passos no jardim.**

**— Atenda a porta! — sibilou tia Petúnia para Harry.**

**Com uma sensação de grande tristeza e depressão na boca do estômago, Harry abriu a porta.**

**Na soleira encontrava-se tia Guida. Era muito parecida com o tio Válter; corpulenta, alta, socada, a cara púrpura, tinha até bigode, embora não tão peludo quanto o do irmão. Em uma das mãos ela trazia uma enorme mala, e, aninhado sob a outra, um buldogue velho e mal-humorado.**

– A vida de Harry com esses trouxas não é ruim o suficiente sem essa tia chata? – Sirius perguntou revoltado.

– Pela descrição ela parece intragável... – Frank disse com um suspiro pesaroso.

 

**— Onde está o meu Dudoca? — bradou tia Guida. — Onde está o meu sobrinho fofo?**

**Duda veio gingando em direção ao hall, os cabelos louros emplastrados na cabeça gorda, uma gravata-borboleta quase invisível sob a papada quíntupla. Tia Guida largou a mala na barriga de Harry, deixando-o sem ar, agarrou Duda num abraço apertado com o braço livre e plantou-lhe uma beijoca na bochecha.**

**Harry sabia perfeitamente bem que Duda só aguentava os abraços da tia porque era bem pago para isso, e não deu outra, quando os dois se separaram, Duda levava uma nota novinha de vinte libras apertada na mão gorda.**

– A mulher é tão intolerável que até o sobrinho dela precisa ser pago para aturá-la. – Severo disse revirando os olhos.

 

**— Petúnia! — exclamou tia Guida, passando por Harry como se ele fosse um cabide de chapéus. As duas se beijaram, ou melhor, tia Guida deu uma queixada na bochecha ossuda de tia Petúnia.**

**Tio Válter entrou nesse momento, sorrindo jovialmente e fechou a porta.**

**— Chá, Guida? — ofereceu. — E o que é que o Estripador vai tomar?**

**— Estripador pode beber um pouco de chá no meu pires — respondeu tia Guida enquanto seguiam todos para a cozinha, deixando Harry sozinho no hall com a mala.**

– Minha irmã deve achar essa mulher insuportável. – Lily disse com um sorriso – Ela normalmente mataria alguém que tentasse usar um pires dela para dar de comer para um cachorro.

– Qual o problema com cachorros? – Sirius perguntou parecendo ofendido.

– Nenhum... – Lily respondeu confusa.

– Cachorros geralmente são os animais mais companheiros, mais fiéis do mundo. – Sirius disse categórico – Os trouxas o chamam de o melhor amigo do homem.

– Eu sei... Minha irmã que não gosta de sujeira... – Lily respondeu encarando Sirius sem entender o motivo daquele discurso.

                Remo voltou a ler rápido, antes que perguntas surgissem.

 

**Mas o menino não ia se queixar; qualquer desculpa para ficar longe da tia era bem-vinda, por isso começou a carregar a pesada mala para o quarto de hóspedes, demorando o máximo que pôde.**

**No momento em que voltou à cozinha, tia Guida já fora servida de chá e bolo de frutas e Estripador lambia alguma coisa, fazendo muito barulho, a um canto.**

**Harry viu tia Petúnia fazer uma ligeira careta ao ver gotas de chá e baba pontilharem o seu chão limpo. Ela detestava animais.**

– Sua irmã deve odiar receber essa mulher em casa... – Alice disse pensativa.

– Com certeza. – Lily disse – Conheço Petúnia...

 

**— Quem ficou cuidando dos outros cachorros, Guida? — perguntou tio Válter.**

**— Ah, deixei o coronel Fubster tratando deles — ribombou em resposta Guida. — Ele entrou para a reforma agora e é bom ter alguma coisa para fazer. Mas não pude deixar o coitado do Estripador, tão velho. Ele fica doente de tristeza quando viajo.**

**Estripador recomeçou a rosnar quando Harry se sentou. Isto atraiu a atenção de tia Guida para Harry, pela primeira vez.**

**— Então! — vociferou ela. — Ainda está por aqui?**

**— Estou — respondeu o menino.**

**— Não diga "estou" nesse tom ingrato — rosnou tia Guida. — É uma grande bondade Válter e Petúnia acolherem você. Eu não teria feito o mesmo. Eu o teria mandado direto para um orfanato se alguém largasse você na minha porta.**

– E eu teria preferido passar a vida em um orfanato. – Harry bufou com os braços cruzados.

– Todos nós. – Gina disse categórica.

 

**Harry estava doido para responder que preferia viver em um orfanato do que com os Dursley, mas a lembrança do formulário de Hogsmeade fez com que se calasse.**

**Ele se esforçou para dar um sorriso constrangido.**

**— Não me venha com sorrisinhos! — trovejou tia Guida. — Estou vendo que não melhorou nada desde a última vez que o vi. Tive esperanças que a escola lhe desse educação à força, se fosse preciso. — Ela tomou um grande gole de chá, limpou o bigode e continuou — Aonde mesmo que você o está mandando Válter?**

**— St. Brutus — respondeu o tio prontamente. — É uma instituição de primeira classe para casos irrecuperáveis.**

**— Entendo. Eles usam a vara em St. Brutus? — vociferou ela do lado oposto da mesa.  
Tio Válter fez um breve aceno de cabeça por trás de tia Guida.**

**— Usam — respondeu Harry. Depois, sentindo que devia fazer a coisa bem-feita, acrescentou: — o tempo todo.**

**— Ótimo — aprovou tia Guida. — Eu não aceito essa conversa fiada de não bater em gente que merece. Uma boa surra de vara resolve noventa e nove casos em cem. Você já apanhou muitas vezes?**

– Que grande absurdo! – Gina disse irritada – Não é com tapas que se educa uma criança, mamãe criou sete filhos sem nunca levantar a mão para ninguém.

 

**— Ah, já — respondeu Harry —, um monte de vezes.**

**Tia Guida apertou os olhos.**

**— Não gosto do seu tom, moleque. Se você consegue falar das surras que leva com esse tom displicente, obviamente não estão lhe batendo com a força que deviam. Petúnia, se eu fosse você escreveria à escola. Deixaria claro que os tios aprovavam o uso de força extrema no caso desse moleque.**

**Talvez tio Válter estivesse preocupado que Harry pudesse esquecer o acordo que tinham feito; o caso é que ele mudou o assunto bruscamente.**

**— Ouviu o noticiário hoje de manhã, Guida? E aquele prisioneiro que fugiu, hein?**

**Enquanto tia Guida começava a se fazer em casa, Harry se surpreendeu pensando quase com saudade na vida na Rua dos Alfeneiros, nº. 4 sem ela.**

– Para sentir falta da maneira como era tratado antes, ela deve ser ainda pior do que parece. – Alice disse preocupada.

– Muito pior. – Harry murmurou nervoso, sabia que faltava pouco para o livro mostrar exatamente o que tinha feito Harry perder o controle, ele não havia contado tudo o que aconteceu nem para Rony e Hermione.

 

**Tio Válter e tia Petúnia em geral encorajavam Harry a ficar fora do caminho deles, o que o menino fazia com a maior satisfação. Tia Guida, por outro lado, queria Harry debaixo dos seus olhos o tempo todo, para poder fazer, com aquele vozeirão, sugestões para melhorá-lo. Adorava comparar Harry a Duda, e tinha o maior prazer de comprar presentes caros para Duda enquanto olhava feio para Harry, como se o desafiasse a perguntar por que não recebera um presente também. Além disso, ela não parava de soltar piadas de mau gosto sobre as razões de Harry ser uma pessoa tão deficiente.**

**— Você não deve se culpar pelo que os meninos são hoje, Válter — comentou ela durante o almoço do terceiro dia. — Se existe alguma coisa podre por dentro, não há nada que ninguém possa fazer.**

– O que ela quer dizer com podre por dentro? – Tiago perguntou trincando os dentes.

 

**Harry tentou se concentrar na comida, mas suas mãos tremiam e seu rosto começou a arder de raiva. Lembre-se do formulário, disse a si mesmo. _“Pense em Hogsmeade. Não diga nada. Não se levante...”_**

**Tia Guida esticou a mão para a taça de vinho.**

**— Isso é uma das regras básicas da criação, disse ela. — A gente vê isso o tempo todo com os cachorros. Se tem alguma coisa errada com uma cadela, vai ter alguma coisa errada com o filhote...**

– Essa bruaca com bigodes acabou de chamar a Lily de cadela? – Alice perguntou com os punhos cerrados de raiva.

                Tiago e Sirius estavam tão irritados que emitiam sons indistintos. Entre os murmúrios raivosos deles podiam-se distinguir alguns palavrões e azarações.

– Remo – Lily disse com um suspiro – continue lendo por favor.

 

**Naquele momento, a taça de vinho que tia Guida segurava explodiu em sua mão. Cacos de vidro voaram para todo lado e ela gaguejou e piscou, a caraça vermelha pingando.**

– Harry? – Lily sussurrou cuidadosa – Foi você?

– Não consegui me controlar. – Harry respondeu dando de ombros.

– Esse tipo de coisa não costuma acontecer depois que se aprende a controlar a magia... – Severo disse preocupado.

– Ranhoso tem razão. – Sirius disse um pouco mais calmo – Você devia estar muito descontrolado para isso acontecer... Ou você tem mais poder do que imaginamos...

**— Guida! — guinchou tia Petúnia. — Guida, você está bem?**

**— Não se preocupe — resmungou tia Guida, enxugando o rosto com o guardanapo. — Devo ter segurado a taça com muita força. Fiz a mesma coisa na casa do coronel Fubster no outro dia. Não precisa se preocupar, Petúnia, tenho a mão pesada...**

**Mas tia Petúnia e tio Válter olharam desconfiados para Harry. Por isso o menino resolveu que era melhor não comer a sobremesa e se retirar da mesa o mais depressa que pudesse.**

**No corredor, apoiou-se na parede e respirou profundamente. Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que se descontrolara e fizera uma coisa explodir. Não podia deixar que isso acontecesse de novo. O formulário de Hogsmeade não era a única coisa em jogo — se ele continuasse a agir assim, ia se encrencar com o Ministério da Magia.**

**Harry ainda era um bruxo menor de idade, portanto, pela lei dos bruxos, ele era proibido de fazer mágica fora da escola. A ficha dele não era muito limpa. Ainda no verão anterior recebera uma carta oficial em que o avisavam muito claramente que se o Ministério tomasse conhecimento de qualquer magia ocorrida na Rua dos Alfeneiros, ele seria expulso de Hogwarts.**

– O que aconteceu com audiência disciplinar antes de expulsão? – Tiago perguntou retoricamente.

 

**Harry ouviu os Dursley se levantarem da mesa e correu escada acima para sair do caminho.**

**Harry conseguiu sobreviver os três dias seguintes forçando-se a pensar no manual de Faça a Manutenção da sua Vassoura sempre que tia Guida implicava com ele. A coisa funcionou muito bem, embora seu olhar parecesse vidrado, porque tia Guida começou a ventilar a opinião de que ele era mentalmente deficiente.**

**Finalmente, um finalmente muito demorado, chegou a última noite da estada de tia Guida. Tia Petúnia preparou um jantar caprichado e tio Válter abriu várias garrafas de vinho. Eles conseguiram terminar a sopa e o salmão sem mencionar nem uma vez os defeitos de Harry; quando comiam a torta merengue de limão, tio Válter deu um cansaço em todo mundo com uma longa conversa sobre Crunnings, sua empresa de brocas; depois tia Petúnia preparou o café e o marido apanhou uma garrafa de conhaque.**

– Ou seja, todos ficaram um bocado bêbados. – Frank disse preocupado – Isso não é nada bom...

                Severo concordou com a cabeça em silêncio, nem ao menos gostava de pensar no que as pessoas podiam fazer quando estavam bêbadas.

 

**— Posso lhe oferecer essa tentação, Guida?**

**Tia Guida já bebera muito vinho. Sua cara enorme estava muito vermelha.**

**— Só um pouquinho, então — disse ela rindo. — Um pouquinho mais... Mais... Aí, perfeito.**

**Duda estava comendo o quarto pedaço de torta. Tia Petúnia bebericava café com o dedo mindinho esticado. Harry realmente queria desaparecer e ir para o quarto, mas deparou com os olhinhos zangados do tio Válter e viu que teria de aguentar até o fim.**

**— Aah — exclamou tia Guida, estalando os lábios e pousando o cálice de conhaque. — Um senhor jantar, Petúnia. Normalmente só como uma coisinha rápida à noite, com uma dúzia de cachorros para cuidar... — Ela soltou um gostoso arroto e deu umas palmadinhas na grande barriga coberta de tweed. — Me desculpem. Mas gosto de ver um menino de tamanho saudável — continuou ela, dando uma piscadela para Duda. — Você vai ter tamanho de homem, Dudoca, como seu pai. Sim, senhor, acho que vou querer mais um pouquinho de conhaque, Válter... Agora esse outro ai...**

– Por que essa vaca leiteira não podia ficar calada? – Alice bufou.

– Não xingue as vacas. – Sirius disse categórico.

 

**Ela virou a cabeça para indicar Harry que sentiu um aperto no estômago. O manual, pensou depressa.**

**— Esse aí tem um jeito ruim e mirrado. A gente vê isso nos cachorros. Pedi ao coronel Fubster para afogar um no ano passado. Era um ratinho. Fraco. Subnutrido.**

**Harry tentou se lembrar da página doze do seu livro Feitiço para Reverter Feitiços Persistentes.**

**— A coisa toda está ligada ao sangue, como eu ia dizendo ainda outro dia. O sangue ruim acaba aflorando. Mas, não estou dizendo nada contra a sua família, Petúnia — ela deu umas pancadinhas na mão ossuda da cunhada com sua mão que mais parecia uma pá —, mas sua irmã não era flor que se cheirasse. Isso acontece nas melhores famílias. Depois, fugiu com aquele imprestável e aí está o resultado bem diante dos olhos da gente.**

                Sirius e Tiago não conseguiam controlar a raiva. Ambos balbuciavam feitiços e azarações entre xingamentos.

– Como essa mulherzinha ousa falar assim! – Alice disse nervosa, suas mãos tremiam em seu colo.

– Tiago. – Lily falou com calma segurando a mão de Tiago com carinho – Se acalma. – acrescentou acariciando o ombro dele – Não me importo com o que essa mal-amada pensa.

                Severo teve que segurar a própria mão para impedi-la de pegar a varinha ao ver o carinho com que Lily estava falando.

 

**Harry olhava fixamente para o próprio prato, sentindo uma zoeira engraçada nos ouvidos. _“Segure sua vassoura pela cauda com firmeza”_ , pensou. Mas não conseguiu se lembrar do que vinha depois. A voz de tia Guida parecia perfurá-lo como se fosse uma das brocas do tio Válter.**

**— Esse Potter — continuou tia Guida bem alto, agarrando a garrafa e derramando mais conhaque no copo e na toalha da mesa —, você nunca me contou o que ele fazia.**

**Tio Válter e tia Petúnia tinham uma expressão extremamente tensa. Duda chegara a levantar os olhos da torta para olhar os pais, boquiaberto.**

**— Ele... Não trabalhava — disse tio Válter, sem chegar a olhar de todo para Harry. — Desempregado.**

**— Era o que eu esperava — disse tia Guida, bebendo um enorme gole de conhaque e limpando o queixo na manga. — Um parasita preguiçoso, imprestável, sem eira nem beira que...**

                Remo segurava o livro com tanta força que parecia prestes a rasgá-lo. Sirius tremia, parecia que ele mesmo não conseguiria se controlar se continuassem a falar mal de Tiago daquele jeito.

 

**— Não era não — exclamou Harry inesperadamente. Todos à mesa ficaram muito quietos. Harry tremia da cabeça aos pés.**

**Nunca sentira tanta raiva na vida.**

**— MAIS CONHAQUE! — bradou tio Válter, que empalidecera sensivelmente. Ele esvaziou a garrafa no cálice de tia Guida. — Você, moleque — rosnou para Harry. — Vá se deitar, ande...**

**— Não, Válter — soluçou tia Guida, erguendo a mão, os olhinhos injetados e fixos em Harry. — Continue, moleque, continue. Tem orgulho dos seus pais, é? Eles saem por aí e se matam num acidente de carro (imagino que bêbados)...**

**— Eles não morreram num acidente de carro! — protestou Harry, que percebeu que se levantara.**

**— Morreram num acidente de carro, sim, seu mentiroso infeliz, e jogaram você nos ombros de parentes decentes e trabalhadores! — gritou tia Guida, inchando de fúria. — Você é um ingrato, insolente e...**

                As unhas de Lily feriam as palmas das próprias mãos, como aquela mulher ousava falar daquele jeito de Harry e Tiago. Ela tremia da cabeça aos pés, assim como Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Rony.

                Hermione e Gina encaravam Harry com lágrimas nos olhos, sabiam o que havia acontecido, mas nunca souberam exatamente o que a mulher havia dito.

 

**Mas repentinamente ela se calou. Por um instante pareceu que tinham-lhe faltado palavras. Parecia estar inchando, engasgada de tanta raiva... Mas não parou de inchar. Sua cara enorme e vermelha começou a crescer, os olhos miúdos saltaram das órbitas, e a boca se esticou tanto que a impedia de falar — no segundo seguinte vários botões simplesmente saltaram do seu paletó de tweed e ricochetearam nas paredes —, ela inflou como um balão monstruoso, a barriga transbordou o cós da saia, os dedos engrossaram como salames...**

– Ela mereceu! – Neville murmurou.

– Harry, você... – Lily encarou Harry boquiaberta.

– Perdi o controle. – Harry disse com um suspiro.

– Ela mereceu! – Sirius disse com selvageria – Ela merecia coisas piores!

– Muito piores. – Remo completou tentando recuperar o próprio controle.

 

**— GUIDA! — berraram tio Válter e tia Petúnia juntos quando o corpo dela começou a se erguer da cadeira em direção ao teto. Estava completamente redonda agora, como uma enorme boia com olhinhos porcinos, e as mãos e os pés se projetaram estranhamente do corpo que flutuava no ar, dando estalinhos apopléticos. Estripador entrou derrapando na sala, latindo enlouquecido.**

**— NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!**

**Tio Válter agarrou Guida por um pé e tentou puxá-la para baixo, mas quase foi erguido do chão também. Um segundo depois, Estripador avançou, e de um salto abocanhou a perna do tio Válter.**

**Harry se precipitou, para fora da sala de jantar antes que alguém pudesse impedi-lo, e correu para o armário sob a escada. A porta do armário se abriu magicamente quando ele se aproximou.**

– Eu sei que você ainda estava com raiva, – Remo disse pensativo – mas isso é uma baita demonstração de poder, a maioria dos bruxos não conseguem fazer coisas assim conscientemente sem varinha...

 

**Em segundos, o garoto tinha arrastado o seu malão para a porta da rua. Subiu aos saltos a escada e se atirou embaixo da cama, levantando a tábua solta do soalho, agarrou a fronha cheia de livros e presentes de aniversário. Arrastou-se para fora, passou a mão na gaiola vazia de Edwiges, correu de volta ao lugar em que deixara o malão, na hora em que tio Válter irrompia da sala de jantar, com a perna da calça em tiras ensanguentadas.**

– Você vai fugir? – Tiago perguntou nervoso – Para onde você vai? Rony está no Egito! Hermione está na França!

– Não pensei em nada disso... – Harry respondeu com um suspiro.

 

**— VOLTE AQUI! — urrou. — VOLTE AQUI E FAÇA-A VOLTAR AO NORMAL!  
Mas uma raiva que não media consequências se apoderara de Harry. Ele deu um chute no malão para abri-lo, puxou a varinha e apontou-a para o tio Válter.**

**— Ela mereceu — disse ofegante. — Ela mereceu o que aconteceu. E o senhor fique longe de mim.**

**Depois, tateou as costas à procura do trinco da porta.**

**— Vou-me embora. Para mim já chega.**

**E no momento seguinte Harry estava na rua escura e silenciosa, puxando o malão pesado, a gaiola de Edwiges debaixo do braço.**

– Você não foi expulso por isso, não é? – Lily perguntou nervosa.

– Claro que não! – Frank disse categórico – Isso foi completamente acidental!

– Vamos ler logo? – Lily disse inquieta – Quero saber o que vai acontecer com Harry, para onde ele vai...

– Eu também quero. – Sirius disse pegando o livro da mão de Remo e abrindo-o no capítulo seguinte **– Capítulo III – O Nôitibus Andante.**


	3. O Nôitibus Andante

**– O Nôitibus Andante.**

 

– Pelo menos ele não vai ficar perdido por ai. – Tiago disse para acalmar Lily – Tenho certeza de que vão levá-lo para um lugar seguro.

                Sirius pigarreou limpando a garganta antes de começar a ler.

 

**Harry já estava bem distante quando se largou em cima de um muro baixo na Rua Magnólia, uma rua curva de prédios geminados, ofegante com o esforço de arrastar o malão. Sentou-se muito quieto, ainda espumando de raiva, escutando o galope desenfreado do seu coração.**

**Mas depois de uns dez minutos sozinho na rua escura, uma nova emoção se apoderou dele: o pânico. De qualquer maneira que considerasse o caso, ele nunca se vira em situação pior. Estava perdido, sozinho, no escuro mundo dos trouxas, absolutamente sem ter aonde ir. E o pior era que acabara de executar um feitiço sério, o que significava que quase certamente seria expulso de Hogwarts. Violara tão flagrantemente o decreto que limitava o uso da magia por menores, que se surpreendeu que os representantes do Ministério da Magia não tivessem caído em cima dele ali mesmo.**

– Você deve ter conseguido sair segundos antes de eles chegarem. – Remo disse preocupado – Devem ter esvaziado aquela bruaca e apagado a memória dela.

– Pelo menos os Dursley vão lembrar disso, e não vão mais ter coragem de te tratar mal... – Sirius disse pensativo.

– Mas não acho que vá ser expulso. – Tiago disse dando de ombros – O normal seria uma audiência disciplinar e um aviso... – Tiago de repente deu um tapa na própria testa – Sabia que tinha que ter forçado o trouxa a assinar o formulário antes!

– Então Harry não vai poder ir a Hogsmead... – Alice falou pesarosa.

– Ele poderia ir se tivesse... – Tiago falou encarando Sirius e Remo significativamente. Lily, Frank, Alice, Neville e Severo olharam para ele confusos.

– Mas ele não o tem. Queria saber com quem está. – Sirius disse com um suspiro.

– Mas é dele por direito. – Tiago disse chateado – Ele é meu herdeiro.

– Só se eu, o Sirius e o Pedro estivermos mortos. – Remo disse dando de ombros – Se não é nosso por direito... Mas eu abriria mão para o Harry poder tê-lo...

– Eu também. – Sirius disse categórico.

– Do que vocês estão falando? – Lily gritou irritada.

– De nada! – Tiago disse com pressa – Sirius, continue lendo.

 

**Harry estremeceu e olhou para os dois lados da Rua Magnólia. O que ia lhe acontecer? Seria preso ou simplesmente banido do mundo dos bruxos? Ele pensou em Rony e em Hermione, e seu coração ficou ainda mais apertado. Harry tinha certeza de que, fosse criminoso ou não, Rony e Hermione iriam querer ajudá-lo agora, mas os dois estavam no exterior e, com Edwiges ausente, ele não tinha meios de entrar em contato com os amigos.**

– Pelo menos você sabe que somos seus amigos de verdade e nunca te abandonaríamos. – Hermione disse sorrindo para Harry.

– Isso é um grande avanço se for comparar com o inicio do outro livro... – Rony disse dando de ombros.

 

**E tampouco tinha dinheiro dos trouxas. Havia um ourinho na carteira que guardara no fundo do malão, mas o resto da fortuna que seus pais tinham lhe deixado estava depositado em um cofre do banco dos bruxos em Londres, o Gringotes. Ele jamais conseguiria arrastar o malão até Londres. A não ser que...**

**Ele olhou para a varinha que ainda mantinha segura na mão.**

**Se já fora expulso (seu coração agora batia dolorosamente depressa), um pouco mais de magia não iria fazer mal algum. Tinha a Capa da Invisibilidade que herdara do pai — e se encantasse o malão para torná-lo leve como uma pena, o amarrasse à vassoura e voasse até Londres? Então poderia retirar o resto do seu dinheiro do cofre e... Começar uma vida de proscrito. Era uma perspectiva terrível, mas não podia ficar sentado naquele muro para sempre, ou ia acabar tendo que explicar à polícia dos trouxas o que estava fazendo ali, na calada da noite, com um malão cheio de livros de bruxaria e uma vassoura.**

– Essa é uma ideia completamente digna de um maroto. – Frank disse rindo – Tem tudo para dar errado.

 

**Harry tornou a abrir o malão e empurrou as coisas para um lado à procura da Capa da Invisibilidade — mas antes de apanhá-la, endireitou o corpo de repente e olhou mais uma vez a toda a volta.**

**Um formigamento estranho na nuca o fizera sentir que estava sendo observado, mas a rua parecia deserta e não havia luz nos grandes prédios quadrados.**

**Ele tornou a se curvar para o malão, mas quase imediatamente se endireitou, a mão apertando a varinha. Não ouvira, sentira uma coisa: alguém ou alguma coisa estava parado no estreito vão entre a garagem e a grade atrás dele. Harry apertou os olhos para enxergar melhor a passagem escura. Se ao menos aquilo se mexesse, então ele saberia se era apenas um gato sem dono ou... Outra coisa qualquer.**

– Cinco minutos sozinho e já está em perigo... – Lily disse com um tremor.

– Não acho que ele esteja em perigo. – Tiago disse pensativo – Se fosse algo querendo fazer mal a ele já teria feito, ele está ali completamente sozinho...

**— Lumus — murmurou Harry, e apareceu uma luz na ponta de sua varinha, que quase o cegou. Ele levantou a varinha acima da cabeça e as paredes incrustadas de seixos do nº. 2, de repente, faiscaram; a porta da garagem reluziu e entre as duas Harry viu, com muita clareza, os contornos maciços de alguma coisa muito grande com olhos enormes e brilhantes.  
Harry recuou. Suas pernas bateram no malão e ele tropeçou. A varinha voou de sua mão quando ele abriu os braços para amortecer a queda, e aterrissou com toda a força na sarjeta.**

**Ouviu-se um estampido ensurdecedor e Harry ergueu as mãos para proteger os olhos da luz repentina e ofuscante...**

– Você chamou o Nôitibus sem querer. – Alice disse.

– O que me preocupa é, o que era aquela coisa grande e maciça com olhos enormes e brilhantes atrás dele? – Lily disse preocupada.

– Devia ser um cachorro. – Tiago disse, estranhamente, sorrindo satisfeito.

 

**Com um grito, ele rolou para cima da calçada bem em tempo. Um segundo depois, dois faróis altos e dois gigantescos pneus pararam cantando exatamente no lugar em que Harry estivera caído. As duas coisas pertenciam, Harry viu quando ergueu a cabeça, a um ônibus de três andares, roxo berrante, que se materializara do nada.**

**Letras douradas no para-brisa informavam: _O Nôitibus Andante._**

**Por uma fração de segundo, Harry ficou imaginando se o tombo o teria deixado abobado. Então, um condutor de uniforme roxo saltou do ônibus para anunciar em altas vozes aos ventos da noite:**

**— Bem-vindo ao ônibus Nôitibus Andante, o transporte de emergência para bruxos e bruxas perdidos. Basta esticar a mão da varinha, subir a bordo e podemos levá-lo aonde quiser. Meu nome é Stanislau Shunpike, Lalau, e serei seu condutor por esta noi...**

**Lalau parou abruptamente. Acabara de avistar Harry que continuava sentado no chão. O menino recuperou a varinha e ficou de pé como pôde.**

**Aproximando-se, viu que Lalau era apenas alguns anos mais velho que ele, tinha dezoito ou dezenove anos no máximo, grandes orelhas de abano e uma grande quantidade de espinhas.**

**— Que é que você estava fazendo aqui? — perguntou Lalau, pondo de lado sua pose profissional.**

**— Caí — respondeu Harry**

**— E por que foi que você caiu? — caçoou Lalau.**

**— Não caí de propósito — respondeu Harry, incomodado. Uma perna de seu jeans se rasgara e a mão que ele estendera para aliviar a queda estava sangrando. De repente ele se lembrou por que caíra e se virou depressa para o lado para ver a passagem entre a garagem e a cerca. Os faróis do Nôitibus agora a inundavam de luz e ela estava vazia.**

– O que quer que fosse o Nôitibus espantou. – Frank disse aliviado.

 

**— Que é que você está olhando? — perguntou Lalau.**

**— Havia uma coisa grande e escura — respondeu Harry, apontando hesitante para a abertura. — Parecia um cachorro... Mas enorme...**

                Sirius fez uma pausa na leitura para encontrar os olhos de Remo e Tiago. Tiago sorria satisfeito. Os três pensavam o mesmo.

– Por que está sorrindo assim? – Lily perguntou a Tiago em um sussurro.

– Estou com um bom pressentimento. – Tiago disse sem explicar muito, e em seguida fez sinal para que Sirius continuasse lendo.

 

**Harry olhou para Lalau, cuja boca estava entreaberta. Com um certo constrangimento, Harry viu o seu olhar se deter na cicatriz de sua testa.**

**— Que é que é isso na sua testa? — perguntou Lalau de repente.**

**— Nada — apressou-se a dizer Harry, achatando os cabelos em cima da cicatriz. Se os funcionários do Ministério da Magia estivessem à sua procura, ele não ia facilitar a vida deles.**

**— Qual é o seu nome? — insistiu Lalau.**

**— Neville Longbottom — respondeu Harry com o primeiro nome que lhe veio à cabeça.**

– Meu nome foi o primeiro que lhe veio à cabeça? – Neville perguntou espantado.

– Por que é sempre bom usar o nome do meu filho quando você acha que está sendo perseguido pelo ministério... – Alice disse irônica.

– Ele não queria prejudicar o Neville... – Frank disse dando de ombros – Deve ter pensado nele primeiro por que se falasse Weasley iam estranhar a falta de cabelos ruivos...

 

**— Então... Este ônibus — emendou ele depressa na esperança de desviar a atenção do rapaz — você disse que vai a qualquer lugar?**

**— Isso aí — respondeu Lalau orgulhoso —, qualquer lugar que você queira desde que seja em terra. É imprestável debaixo da água. Aqui — disse ele outra vez desconfiado —, você fez sinal para a gente parar, não fez? Esticou a mão da varinha, não esticou?**

**— Claro — confirmou Harry depressa. — Escuta aqui, quanto custaria me levar até Londres?**

**— Onze sicles, mas por catorze você ganha chocolate quente e por quinze um saco de água quente e uma escova de dentes da cor que você quiser.**

– Não vale a pena pagar pelo chocolate quente. – Remo aconselhou – Com os trancos do ônibus metade do conteúdo da xícara vai parar na sua roupa...

– Eu ouviria o conselho de Remo. – Tiago disse com um sorriso – Ele é especialista em chocolate.

 

**Harry remexeu outra vez no malão, tirou a bolsa de dinheiro, e empurrou um ourinho na mão de Lalau. Ele e o rapaz então ergueram o malão, com a gaiola de Edwiges equilibrada na tampa, e subiram no ônibus.**

**Não havia lugares para a pessoa sentar; em vez disso havia meia dúzia de estrados de latão ao longo das janelas protegidas por cortinas.**

**Ao lado de cada cama, ardiam velas em suportes, que iluminavam as paredes revestidas de painéis de madeira. Na traseira do ônibus, uma bruxa miúda usando touca de dormir murmurou:**

**— Agora não, obrigada, estou fazendo uma conserva de lesmas. — E voltou a adormecer.**

**— Você fica com essa aí — cochichou Lalau, empurrando o malão de Harry para baixo da cama logo atrás do motorista, que se achava sentado em uma cadeira de braços diante do volante.**

**Este é o nosso motorista, Ernesto Prang. Este aqui é o Neville Longbottom, Ernesto.  
Ernesto Prang, um bruxo idoso que usava óculos de grossas lentes, cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça o novo passageiro, que tornou a achatar nervosamente a franja contra a testa e se sentou na cama.**

**— Pode mandar ver, Ernesto — disse Lalau, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado do motorista.  
Ouviu-se mais um estampido assustador e, no instante seguinte, Harry se sentiu achatado contra a cama, atirado para trás pela velocidade do Nôitibus. Endireitando-se, o menino espiou pela janela escura e viu que agora deslizavam suavemente por uma rua completamente diferente. Lalau observava o rosto surpreso de Harry achando muita graça.**

**— Era aqui que a gente estava antes de você fazer sinal para o ônibus parar — disse ele. — Onde é que nós estamos, Ernesto? Em algum lugar do País de Gales?**

**— Hum-hum — respondeu o motorista**

**— Como é que os trouxas não ouvem o ônibus? — perguntou Harry.**

**— Os trouxas! — exclamou Lalau com desdém. — E eles lá escutam direito? E também não enxergam direito. Nunca reparam em nada, não é mesmo?**

– Não gostei nada desse Lalau. – Lily bufou cruzando os braços sobre o peito – Ele age como se trouxas fossem imbecis... Quando na verdade é o ministério que se esforça para que os trouxas não descubram nada...

– Sabemos disso, Lily. – Tiago falou acariciando os cabelos de Lily com um ar risonho, a garota aconchegou-se um pouco melhor no colo do Maroto, o que deixou Severo completamente desconfortável.

 

**— É melhor ir acordar Madame Marsh, Lalau — disse Ernesto. — Vamos entrar em Abergavenny dentro de um minuto.**

**Lalau passou pela cama de Harry e desapareceu por uma estreita escada de madeira. Harry continuou a espiar pela janela, sentindo-se mais nervoso a cada hora.**

**Ernesto não parecia ter dominado o uso do volante. O Nôitibus a toda hora subia na calçada, mas não batia em nada; os fios dos lampiões, as caixas de correio e as latas de lixo saltavam fora do caminho quando o ônibus se aproximava e tornavam à posição anterior depois de ele passar Lalau voltou do primeiro andar, seguido de uma bruxa meio esverdeada e embrulhada em uma capa de viagem.**

**— Chegamos, Madame Marsh — exclamou Lalau alegremente, enquanto Ernesto metia o pé no freio e as camas deslizavam bem uns trinta centímetros para a dianteira do ônibus. Madame Marsh cobriu a boca com um lenço e desceu as escadas, titubeante. Lalau atirou a mala para ela e bateu as portas do ônibus; ouviu-se novo estampido, e o veículo saiu roncando por uma estradinha do interior, fazendo as árvores saltarem de banda.**

**Harry não teria conseguido dormir mesmo se estivesse viajando em um ônibus que não produzisse tantos estampidos e saltasse um quilômetro e meio de cada vez, seu estômago deu muitas voltas quando ele tornou a refletir no que iria lhe acontecer, e se os Dursley já teriam conseguido tirar tia Guida do teto.**

**Lalau abrira um exemplar do Profeta Diário e agora o lia mordendo a língua. Um homem de rosto encovado, e cabelos longos e embaraçados piscou devagarinho para Harry em uma grande foto na primeira página. Pareceu-lhe estranhamente familiar.**

**— Esse homem! — exclamou Harry, esquecendo-se por um momento dos próprios problemas. — Ele apareceu no noticiário dos trouxas!**

– O Black que fugiu da prisão? – Tiago perguntou confuso.

– Mas se ele está no Profeta Diário deve ser um bruxo. – Frank disse olhando para Sirius com cuidado.

– Agora temos certeza de que é algum parente seu... – Alice disse preocupada.

– Não há muitos homens com o sobrenome Black... – Sirius disse aflito – Acho que só eu e meu irmão, se fosse meu pai ou meu tio chamariam de velho...

 

**Lalau virou para a primeira página e deu uma risadinha.**

**— Sirius Black — disse, confirmando com a cabeça.**

                Sirius parou de ler confuso.

– Então isso significa que eu sou um fugitivo? – ele perguntou coçando a cabeça.

– Mas por que você foi preso? – Lily perguntou temerosa – O que será que você fez?

– O que quer que tenha feito, tenho certeza de que tinha motivo. – Tiago disse sério e olhou em volta desafiando qualquer um a contradizê-lo.

– Mas ninguém nunca fugiu de Azkaban... – Frank disse impressionado.

                Severo não se conteve e deu um sorriso desdenhoso a Sirius. Mesmo tendo sido acusado de várias coisas, nunca havia sido preso.

 

**— Claro que apareceu no noticiário dos trouxas, Neville, por onde você tem andado? — E deu uma risadinha de superioridade ao ver o olhar vidrado no rosto de Harry; rasgou a primeira página e entregou-a ao garoto.**

**— Você devia ler mais jornal.**

**Harry ergueu a página diante da luz e leu:**

**_BLACK AINDA FORAGIDO_ **

**_Sirius Black, provavelmente o condenado de pior fama já preso na fortaleza de Azkaban, continua a escapar da polícia, confirmou hoje o Ministério da Magia._ **

**_— Estamos fazendo todo o possível para recapturar Black — disse o Ministro da Magia, Cornélio Fudge, ouvido esta manhã. — E pedimos à comunidade mágica que se mantenha calma._ **

**_Fudge tem sido criticado por alguns membros da Federação Internacional de Bruxos por ter comunicado a crise ao Primeiro-Ministro dos Trouxas._ **

**_— Bem, na realidade, eu tinha que fazer isso ou vocês não sabem? — comentou Fudge irritado. — Black é doido. É um perigo para qualquer pessoa que o aborreça, seja bruxo ou trouxa. — O Primeiro-Ministro me garantiu que não revelará a verdadeira identidade de Black. E vamos admitir, quem iria acreditar se ele revelasse?”_ **

****

– Sirius não é doido. – Remo disse nervoso.

– Mas é perigoso. – Severo disse chamando a atenção de todos – Ou vocês esqueceram a brincadeirinha mortal dele no ano passado?

                Tiago deu a Severo um olhar enregelante.

– Sirius cometeu um erro, foi só. – Tiago disse irritado – Ele não é perigoso, muito menos doido.

**_Enquanto os trouxas foram informados apenas de que Black está armado (com uma espécie de varinha de metal que os trouxas usam para se matar uns aos outros), a comunidade mágica vive no temor de um massacre como o que ocorreu há doze anos, quando Black matou treze pessoas com um único feitiço._ **

****

                Sirius fez uma nova pausa, não conseguia acreditar no que havia acabado de ler. Ele havia matado treze pessoas? Por que ele faria isso?

                Frank e Alice se entreolharam temerosos, nunca imaginaram que Sirius faria aquilo.

                Tiago era o único dos que não conhecia a história que confiava completamente que Sirius não tinha matado aquelas pessoas, ou que se realmente as tinha matado, havia feito isso por um bom motivo. Tiago olhou para Sirius confiante. O que deu a Sirius a força que ele precisava para continuar lendo.

**Harry olhou bem dentro dos olhos sombrios de Sirius Black, a única parte do rosto encovado que parecia ter vida. O menino jamais encontrara um vampiro, mas vira fotos nas aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e Black, com a pele branca como cera, se parecia muito com um.**

– Eu não pareço um vampiro. – Sirius falou com a voz ligeiramente rouca.

– Pelo visto você passou doze anos em Azkaban, – Remo falou calmo – deve ter emagrecido demais...

– Doze anos, não é? – Tiago disse de repente como se só tivesse prestado atenção àquilo naquele momento – Então você teria matado treze pessoas logo depois de eu e a Lily morrermos...

– Parece que sim... – Sirius disse pensativo.

– No que está pensando? – Lily perguntou a Tiago com calma, ele parecia completamente absorto.

– Que isso deve ter algo haver com nossa morte... – Tiago disse com um suspiro – Sirius foi quem emprestou a Hagrid a moto para levar Harry para os Dursley, então deve ter acontecido depois disso...

– Pelo menos agora eu sei por que não arranquei Harry daqueles trouxas nojentos. – Sirius disse com um suspiro.

– Acho que já sabemos então quem é o prisioneiro de Azkaban... – Alice disse em um sussurro.

 

**— Carinha sinistro, não é mesmo? — comentou Lalau, que estivera observando Harry enquanto lia.**

**— Ele matou treze pessoas? — admirou-se Harry, devolvendo a página a Lalau. — Com um feitiço?**

**— É isso aí, bem na frente de testemunhas e tudo. Em plena luz do dia. Armou uma confusão do caramba não foi, Ernesto?**

**— Hum-hum — confirmou Ernesto sombriamente.**

**Lalau girou a cadeira de braços, cruzou as mãos às costas, a fim de olhar melhor para Harry.**

**— Black foi um grande partidário de Você-Sabe-Quem — disse ele.**

– Isso é impossível! – Tiago gritou revoltado – Sirius nunca seria partidário de Voldemort!

– Não mesmo! – Sirius disse tremendo – Nunca!

– Tem algo muito errado nisso! – Tiago continuava gritando – Sirius é inocente, espero que o livro mostre isso.

– Calma. – Lily disse segurando o braço de Tiago com carinho.

                Severo se via obrigado a concordar com Tiago mais uma vez, afinal duvidava completamente que Sirius fosse um comensal da morte.

**— De quem, do Voldemort? — disse Harry sem pensar.**

**Até as espinhas de Lalau ficaram brancas; Ernesto deu tal golpe de direção que uma casa de fazenda inteira teve que saltar para o lado para fugir do ônibus.**

**— Você ficou maluco? — gritou Lalau. — Pra que foi que você foi dizer o nome dele?**

**— Desculpe — apressou-se a dizer Harry. — Desculpe, eu... me esqueci...**

**— Se esqueceu! — exclamou Lalau com a voz fraca. — Caramba, meu coração até desembestou...**

**— Então... então Black era partidário de Você-Sabe-Quem? — repetiu Harry como se pedisse desculpas.**

**— E é — confirmou Lalau, ainda esfregando o peito. – É, é isso aí. Dizem que era muito chegado ao Você-Sabe-Quem... Em todo o caso, quando o pequeno Harry Potter levou a melhor sobre Você-Sabe-Quem...**

**Harry, nervoso, achatou a franja na testa outra vez.**

**— ... Todos os partidários de Você-Sabe-Quem foram caçados, não foi assim, Ernesto? A maioria deles sacou que estava tudo acabado, Você-Sabe-Quem tinha desaparecido e o pessoal ficou na moita. Mas o Sirius Black, não. Ouvi dizer que ele achou que ia ser o vice quando Você-Sabe-Quem assumisse o poder. Em todo o caso, eles cercaram Black no meio de uma rua cheia de trouxas e o cara puxou a varinha e explodiu metade da rua, atingiu um bruxo e mais uma dúzia de trouxas que estavam no caminho. Uma coisa horrorosa! E sabe o que foi que o Black fez depois? — Lalau continuou num sussurro teatral.**

– Essa história toda é ridícula! – Tiago disse tremendo de raiva – Nada disso faz sentido, Sirius não é nem um pouco próximo de Voldemort!

                Severo não abriria a boca para falar aquilo, mas Tiago tinha razão.

 

**— Quê? — perguntou Harry.**

**— Deu uma gargalhada. Ficou ali parado dando gargalhadas. E quando chegaram os reforços do Ministério da Magia, ele acompanhou os caras sem a menor reação, rindo de se acabar. Porque ele é maluco, não é, Ernesto? Ele não é maluco?**

– Nada disso faz o mínimo sentido, – Tiago bufou colocando as duas mãos na cabeça nervoso – se Sirius fosse aliado à Voldemort por que ele se entregaria ao Ministério?

– Realmente não faz muito sentido... – Remo disse pensativo.

– Estão dizendo que ele é maluco, não é? – Alice murmurou apenas para Frank e Neville, não tinha coragem de falar aquilo alto o bastante para Tiago ouvir.

 

**— Se ele ainda não era quando foi para Azkaban, agora é — comentou Ernesto com sua voz arrastada. — Eu preferia estourar os miolos a pisar naquele lugar. Mas acho que é bem feito... Depois do que ele aprontou...**

**— Tiveram uma trabalheira para abafar o caso, não foi, Ernesto? — disse Lalau. — Ele mandou a rua antiga para o espaço e matou todos aqueles trouxas. Que foi mesmo que falaram que tinha acontecido, Ernesto?**

**— Explosão de gás — resmungou Ernesto.**

**— E agora ele anda solto por aí — continuou Lalau, examinando mais uma vez a cara encovada de Black na foto do jornal. — Ninguém nunca fugiu de Azkaban antes, não é mesmo, Ernesto? Não sei como foi que ele fez isso. É de apavorar, hein? E olha só, não acho que ele tivesse muita chance contra aqueles guardas de Azkaban, hein, Ernesto? — Ernesto sentiu um arrepio repentino.**

**— Vamos mudar de assunto, Lalau. Esses guardas de Azkaban me dão até dor de barriga.**

**Lalau largou o jornal com relutância e Harry se encostou na janela do Nôitibus, sentindo-se pior que nunca. Não podia deixar de imaginar o que Lalau iria contar aos passageiros nas próximas noites... _"Você soube o que aconteceu com aquele Harry Potter? Mandou a tia pelos ares! Ele viajou aqui no Nôitibus com a gente, não foi mesmo, Ernesto? Estava tentando se mandar...”_**

**Ele, Harry Potter, tinha infringido as leis dos bruxos igualzinho ao Sirius Black. Fazer tia Guida virar balão seria suficiente para ir parar em Azkaban?**

– Nem perto disso. – Sirius disse olhando para Harry com um meio sorriso.

 

**Harry não sabia nada sobre a prisão dos bruxos, embora todo mundo que ele já ouvira falar daquele lugar o fizesse no mesmo tom de medo. Hagrid, o guarda-caça de Hogwarts, passara dois meses lá ainda no ano passado. Harry jamais esqueceria a expressão de terror no rosto do amigo quando lhe disseram aonde ia, e Hagrid era uma das pessoas mais corajosas que Harry conhecia.**

**O Nôitibus corria pela escuridão, espalhando para todo o lado moitas de plantas, latas de lixo, cabines telefônicas e árvores, e Harry continuava deitado, inquieto e infeliz, em sua cama de penas. Passado algum tempo, Lalau se lembrou de que Harry pagara pelo chocolate quente, mas derramou-o no travesseiro do garoto quando o ônibus passou bruscamente de Anglesca para Aberdeen.**

– Eu bem que falei... – Remo disse com um suspiro.

 

**Um a um, bruxos e bruxas de roupa de dormir e chinelos desceram dos andares superiores e desembarcaram do ônibus. Todos pareciam satisfeitos de descer.**

**Finalmente, Harry foi o único passageiro que restou.**

**— Muito bem, então, Neville — disse Lalau, batendo palmas —, que lugar de Londres você vai ficar?**

**— No Beco Diagonal — respondeu Harry.**

**— É pra já. Segura firme aí...**

**BANGUE.**

**E na mesma hora o Nôitibus estava correndo pela Rua Charing Cross como uma trovoada. Harry se sentou e ficou observando os edifícios e bancos se espremerem para sair do caminho do veículo. O céu estava um pouquinho mais claro.**

**Ele tentaria passar despercebido por umas duas horas, iria ao Gringotes no instante em que o banco abrisse, depois iria embora — para onde, ele não sabia muito bem.**

**Ernesto fincou o pé no freio e o Nôitibus parou derrapando diante de um bar pequeno e de aparência malcuidada, o Caldeirão Furado, nos fundos do qual havia a porta mágica para o Beco Diagonal.**

**— Obrigado — disse Harry a Ernesto.**

**Ele desceu os degraus com um pulo e ajudou Lalau a descer o malão e a gaiola de Edwiges para a calçada.**

**— Bem — disse Harry. — Então, tchau!**

**Mas Lalau não estava prestando atenção. Ainda parado à porta do ônibus, arregalava os olhos para a entrada sombria do Caldeirão Furado.**

**— Ah, aí está você, Harry — exclamou uma voz.**

– É claro que alguém iria te encontrar... – Lily disse com um suspiro.

– Deve ser alguém do ministério... – Alice disse dando de ombros.

 

**Antes que Harry pudesse se virar, sentiu uma mão segurá-lo pelo ombro. Ao mesmo tempo, Lalau gritou:**

**— Caramba! Ernesto corre aqui! Corre aqui!**

**Harry ergueu a cabeça para o dono da mão em seu ombro e teve a sensação de que um balde de gelo estava virando dentro do seu estômago — desembarcara diante de Cornélio Fudge, o Ministro da Magia em pessoa.**

                Frank bufou.

– Não é um pouco de exagero o Ministro ir resolver um caso de magia praticada por menor pessoalmente? – Severo perguntou pensativo.

– Talvez seja apenas por que é o Harry, ele é famoso e tudo mais. – Alice disse dando de ombros, mais preocupada com o Sirius ser um assassino do que com quem havia encontrado Harry.

 

**Lalau saltou para a calçada, ao lado deles.**

**— Que nome foi que o senhor chamou Neville, ministro? — perguntou ele excitado.  
Fudge, um homenzinho gorducho, vestindo uma longa capa de risca de giz, parecia enregelado e exausto.**

**— Neville? — repetiu ele, franzindo a testa. — Este é Harry Potter.— Eu sabia! — gritou Lalau radiante. — Ernesto! Ernesto! É o Harry Potter! Estou olhando para a cicatriz dele!**

**— Bem — disse Fudge, irritado —, muito bem, fico satisfeito que o Nôitibus tenha apanhado o Harry, mas ele e eu precisamos entrar no Caldeirão Furado agora...**

**Fudge aumentou a pressão no ombro de Harry, e o menino sentiu que estava sendo conduzido para o interior do bar. Um vulto curvo segurando uma lanterna apareceu à porta atrás do balcão. Era Tom, o dono encarquilhado e sem dentes do bar-hospedaria.**

**— O senhor o encontrou, ministro! — exclamou Tom. — Quer alguma coisa para beber? Cerveja? Conhaque?**

**— Talvez um bule de chá — disse Fudge, que continuava segurando Harry.  
Ouviram-se passos que arranhavam o chão e gente ofegante atrás deles, e Lalau e Ernesto apareceram, carregando o malão de Harry e a gaiola de Edwiges, olhando para os lados, excitados.**

**— Por que é que você não nos disse quem era, hein, Neville? — disse Lalau sorrindo, radiante, para Harry, enquanto o cara de coruja do Ernesto espiava muito interessado por cima do ombro do ajudante.**

**— E uma sala reservada, por favor, Tom — pediu Fudge enfaticamente.**

**— Tchau — disse Harry, infeliz, a Lalau e Ernesto, enquanto Tom encaminhava Fudge, com um gesto, para um corredor que se abria atrás do bar.**

**— Tchau, Neville! — disse Lalau se retirando.**

– Esse cara tem problemas... – Lily disse revirando os olhos – O Ministro já falou que é o Harry, e ele continua chamando ele de Neville...

**Fudge conduziu Harry por um corredor estreito, acompanhando a lanterna de Tom, até uma saleta. Tom estalou os dedos, um fogo se materializou na lareira, e, fazendo uma reverência, ele se retirou do aposento.**

**— Sente-se, Harry — começou Fudge, indicando a poltrona junto à lareira.**

**Harry obedeceu, sentindo arrepios percorrerem seus braços apesar da lareira acesa. Fudge despiu a capa de risca de giz, atirou-a a um lado, depois suspendeu as calças do seu terno verde-garrafa e se sentou em frente a Harry.**

**— Eu sou Cornélio Fudge, Harry. Ministro da Magia.**

**Harry já sabia disso, é claro; vira Fudge antes, mas como estava usando a Capa da Invisibilidade do pai na ocasião, Fudge não devia saber disso.**

**Tom, o dono do bar-hospedaria reapareceu, com um avental por cima do camisão de dormir, trazendo uma bandeja com chá e pãezinhos de minuto. Pousou a bandeja entre Fudge e Harry e saiu, fechando a porta ao passar.**

**— Muito bem, Harry — disse Fudge, servindo o chá —, não me importo de confessar que você nos deixou preocupadíssimos. Fugir da casa dos seus tios desse jeito! Eu já tinha até começado a pensar... Mas você está são e salvo, e isto é o que importa.**

– Tenho a impressão de que Harry não será punido... – Alice disse pensativa.

– Mas por que o Ministro está tão simpático? – Remo perguntou-se franzindo a testa.

 

**Fudge passou manteiga em um pãozinho e empurrou o prato para Harry.**

**— Coma, Harry, sua cara é de quem não está se aguentando em pé. Agora... Você vai ficar satisfeito em saber que cuidamos do infeliz acidente com a Srta. Guida Dursley. Dois funcionários do Departamento de Reversão de Feitiços Acidentais foram mandados à Rua dos Alfeneiros há algumas horas. A Srta. Dursley foi esvaziada e sua memória alterada. Ela não lembra mais nada do acidente. E isto é tudo, não houve danos.**

– Que pena. – Tiago murmurou entredentes.

 

**Fudge sorriu para Harry por cima da borda da xícara de chá, como faria um tio examinando um sobrinho querido. Harry, que não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, abriu a boca para falar, não conseguiu pensar em nada para dizer, e tornou a fechá-la.**

**— Ah, você está preocupado com a reação dos seus tios? Bom, não vou negar que eles estão muitíssimo aborrecidos, Harry, mas se dispuseram a recebê-lo de volta no próximo verão, desde que você passe em Hogwarts as férias do Natal e da Páscoa.**

**A língua de Harry se soltou.**

**— Eu sempre passo em Hogwarts as férias do Natal e da Páscoa, e não quero nunca mais voltar à Rua dos Alfeneiros.**

**— Vamos, vamos, tenho certeza de que você vai pensar diferente depois que se acalmar — disse Fudge em tom preocupado. — Afinal, eles são sua família, e tenho certeza de que... Bem lá no fundo, vocês se querem bem.**

– É óbvio que o Fudge não tem ideia de como é a relação do Harry com os tios. – Frank disse revirando os olhos.

 

**Não ocorreu a Harry corrigir Fudge. Continuava esperando ouvir o que ia lhe acontecer em seguida.**

**— Então agora só falta — disse Fudge, passando manteiga em um segundo pãozinho — decidir onde é que você vai passar as duas últimas semanas de férias. Sugiro que alugue um quarto aqui no Caldeirão Furado e...**

**— Espera aí — falou Harry sem pensar. — E o meu castigo?**

**Fudge piscou os olhos.**

**— Castigo?**

**— Eu desobedeci à lei! — disse Harry. — O decreto que proíbe o uso da magia aos menores!**

**— Ah, meu caro menino, nós não vamos castigá-lo por uma coisinha à toa como essa! — exclamou Fudge, agitando o pãozinho com impaciência. — Foi um acidente! Nós não mandamos ninguém para Azkaban por fazer a tia virar um balão!**

– Isso não faz nenhum sentido! – Remo disse desconfiado – No verão anterior mandaram a ele uma carta de advertência por um simples feitiço de levitação...

– Que não foi realizado por ele. – Gina frisou.

– E agora não vão dar nenhuma advertência? – Remo continuou seu raciocínio – E além disso, o Ministro para tudo que está fazendo para tomar chá com Harry?

– Não faz sentido mesmo! – Alice concordou – Ainda mais se ele está ocupado caçando um fugitivo.

                Tiago trincou os dentes ao ouvir Alice falando daquela maneira de Sirius, mas não disse nada.

 

**Mas isto não batia com os contatos que Harry tivera anteriormente com o Ministério da Magia.**

**— No ano passado, recebi uma notificação oficial só porque um elfo doméstico largou um pudim no chão da casa do meu tio! — disse ele a Fudge, franzindo a testa. — O Ministério da Magia disse que eu seria expulso de Hogwarts se acontecesse mais um caso de magia por lá!**

**A não ser que os olhos de Harry o enganassem, Fudge de repente parecia pouco à vontade.**

**— As circunstâncias mudam, Harry... Temos que levar em consideração... No clima atual... Com certeza você não quer ser expulso?**

– No clima atual? – Lily perguntou confusa – O que ele quer dizer com isso?

– Deve estar falando da fuga de Black. – Severo disse com mais animação do que deveria.

                Tiago teve que segurar as próprias mãos para não pegar a varinha. Lily que percebia a tensão de Tiago aconchegou-se a ele para acalmá-lo.

 

**— Claro que não! — disse Harry.**

**— Bom, então, por que toda essa agitação? — riu-se Fudge. — Agora coma mais um pãozinho, enquanto vou ver se tem um quarto para você.**

**Fudge saiu da saleta e Harry ficou observando-o se retirar.**

**Havia alguma coisa muito estranha acontecendo ali. Por que Fudge viera esperá-lo no Caldeirão Furado, se não ia castigá-lo pelo que fizera? E agora, pensando bem, com certeza não era normal um Ministro da Magia se envolver pessoalmente com casos de magia praticada por menores!**

– Você está cada dia mais esperto. – Remo comentou dando de ombros.

 

**Fudge voltou acompanhado de Tom, o dono do bar-hospedaria.**

**— O quarto onze está livre, Harry — anunciou Fudge. — Acho que você vai ficar muito bem instalado nele. Mas tem uma coisa, e estou certo de que vai compreender... Não quero você passeando pela Londres dos trouxas, certo? Fique no Beco Diagonal. E tem que voltar todos os dias antes do escurecer. Tenho certeza de que vai compreender. Tom vai ficar de olho em você por mim.**

– Não compreendo o motivo disso... – Alice disse confusa – Que mal tem Harry andar por Londres, e que perigo tem ele voltar depois de escurecer?

– É óbvio que é por causa de Black. – Severo disse com um sorrisinho desdenhoso – Todos sabem que Black e Potter são próximos, e eles pensam que Black é um comensal da morte... – ele completou deixando claro que achava aquela uma ideia ridícula – Então devem achar que ele está atrás de Harry.

– Faz sentido. – Lily disse com cuidado para não irritar ainda mais Tiago.

– Pelo menos Snape admite que a ideia de Sirius ser um comensal é ridícula. – Tiago bufou olhando para Alice com irritação, já havia percebido as pequenas insinuações dela desde que souberam que Sirius havia sido preso.

 

**— Tudo bem — disse Harry lentamente —, mas por quê...?**

**— Não queremos perdê-lo outra vez, não é mesmo? — disse Fudge com uma risada calorosa. — Não, não... É melhor sabermos onde é que você anda... Quero dizer...**

**Fudge pigarreou alto e apanhou a capa de risca de giz.**

**— Bom, vou andando, muito que fazer, sabe...**

**— Já teve alguma sorte com o Black? — perguntou Harry.**

**Os dedos de Fudge escorregaram no fecho de prata da capa.**

**— Que foi que disse? Ah, você ouviu falar... Bem, não, ainda não, mas é só uma questão de tempo. Os guardas de Azkaban até hoje não falharam... E nunca os vi tão furiosos. Fudge estremeceu ligeiramente. — Então, vou dizendo até logo.**

– É obvio que Fudge está escondendo algo de Harry. – Lily disse pensativa.

– Talvez que Sirius é o padrinho dele... – Remo disse dando de ombros – Ou qualquer coisa assim.

 

**Ele estendeu a mão, e Harry, ao apertá-la, teve uma ideia repentina.**

**— Ah... Ministro? Posso perguntar uma coisa?**

**— Com toda certeza — disse Fudge com um sorriso.**

**— Bom, em Hogwarts os alunos do terceiro ano podem visitar Hogsmeade, mas os meus tios não assinaram o formulário de autorização. O senhor acha que poderia?**

**Fudge pareceu constrangido.**

**— Ah — respondeu. — Não, não, sinto muito, Harry, mas não sou seu pai nem seu guardião...**

**— Mas o senhor é o Ministro da Magia — disse Harry, ansioso. — Se o senhor me desse autorização...**

**— Não, sinto muito, Harry, mas regras são regras — disse Fudge sem entusiasmo. — Talvez você possa visitar Hogsmeade no ano que vem. De fato, acho melhor você nem ir... É... Bem, vou andando. Aproveite a sua estada aqui, Harry.**

– Mas por que ele acha melhor o Harry não ir a Hogsmead? – Alice perguntou curiosa.

– Já falei que devem estar com medo de Black encontra-lo. – Severo respondeu impaciente.

 

**E com um último sorriso e um aperto de mão; Fudge deixou a saleta. Tom, então, adiantou-se sorridente para Harry.**

**— Se o senhor quiser me acompanhar, Sr. Potter. Já levei suas coisas para cima...**

**Harry o seguiu por uma bela escada de madeira até uma porta com uma placa de latão de número onze, que Tom destrancou e abriu para ele.**

**Dentro havia uma cama muito confortável, uma mobília de carvalho muito lustroso, uma lareira em que o fogo crepitava alegremente e, encarrapitada no alto do armário...**

**— Edwiges! — exclamou Harry.**

**A coruja muito branca deu estalinhos com o bico e voou para o braço de Harry.**

**— Coruja muito inteligente a sua — disse Tom rindo. — Chegou uns cinco minutos depois do senhor. Se precisar de alguma coisa, Sr. Potter, por favor, é só pedir.**

**Ele fez outra reverência e saiu.**

**Harry ficou sentado na cama durante muito tempo, acariciando, distraído, as penas de Edwiges. O céu visto pela janela foi mudando rapidamente de um azul escuro e aveludado para um cinzento metálico e frio, depois, lentamente, para um rosa salpicado de ouro. Harry mal conseguia acreditar que abandonara a Rua dos Alfeneiros havia apenas algumas horas, que não fora expulso e que, agora, tinha diante de si duas semanas inteiras sem os Dursley.**

**— Foi uma noite muito estranha, Edwiges — bocejou ele.**

**E sem nem ao menos tirar os óculos, ele se largou em cima do travesseiro e adormeceu.**

– Também foi um capítulo um tanto estranho para mim. – Sirius disse com um suspiro pesaroso.

– Tenho certeza de que é inocente. – Tiago disse e deu um olhar ao redor desafiando qualquer um a contraria-lo.

– Podemos parar para comer alguma coisa? – Gina perguntou com cuidado.

                Tiago apenas acenou em concordância. Enquanto todos os outros comiam ele levantou-se e sentou no sofá com Sirius que não parecia querer ficar entre os outros.

– Você acha que eu matei essas pessoas? – Sirius perguntou sem levantar os olhos para Tiago.

– Não. – Tiago disse categórico – Mas se tiver matado, foi por um bom motivo.

– Você acha que fiquei louco depois que perdi você... – Sirius perguntou ainda sem encarar o amigo.

– Talvez um pouco. – Tiago respondeu dando de ombros – Mas não acho que tenha virado um homicida maluco.

– Alice está me olhando estranho. – ele disse finalmente levantando os olhos.

– Ela sim é louca. – Tiago bufou – Ela achava Lockhart legal e que Hagrid estava atacando os alunos trouxas... Se alguém falar alguma coisa de você eu faço a pessoa adquirir um tomate no lugar do nariz.

– Até mesmo se for a Lily?

– Claro. – Tiago respondeu revirando os olhos – Mas não acho que ela pense mal de você.

                Poucos minutos depois os outros retomaram seus lugares. Gina pegou o livro e pigarreou antes de ler:

**– Capítulo IV – O Caldeirão Furado.**


	4. O Caldeirão Furado

**– O Caldeirão Furado.**

 

– É claro que vai ser um capítulo sobre o tempo de Harry no beco diagonal. – Frank disse dando de ombros.

                Severo revirou os olhos, às vezes seus companheiros de leitura faziam comentários idiotas de tão óbvios.

 

**Harry levou vários dias para se acostumar àquela estranha liberdade nova.**

**Nunca antes ele pudera se levantar quando quisesse nem comer o que lhe desse vontade. Podia até ir aonde desejasse, desde que não saísse do Beco Diagonal, e como essa longa rua de pedras era repleta das lojas de magia mais fascinantes do mundo, Harry não sentia desejo algum de romper a palavra dada a Fudge e voltar ao mundo dos trouxas.**

**Todas as manhãs ele tomava o café no Caldeirão Furado, onde gostava de observar os outros hóspedes: bruxas do interior, franzinas e engraçadas, que vinham passar o dia fazendo compras; bruxos de aspecto venerável discutindo o último artigo do _Transfiguração Hoje_ ; bruxos de ar amalucado; anões de voz roufenha; e, uma vez, alguém, que tinha a aparência suspeita de uma bruxa malvada, pedira um prato de fígado cru, o rosto semi-escondido por uma carapuça de lã.**

– Sempre cheio de pessoas agradáveis o Caldeirão Furado. – Sirius disse soturno, ainda não havia recuperado o bom humor que lhe era característico.

**Depois do café Harry saía para o pátio dos fundos, puxava a varinha, batia no terceiro tijolo a contar da esquerda, acima do latão de lixo, e se afastava enquanto se abria na parede o arco para o Beco Diagonal.**

**O garoto passou os dias longos e ensolarados explorando as lojas e comendo à sombra dos guarda-sóis de cores vivas à porta dos cafés, em que os seus companheiros de refeição mostravam uns aos outros as compras que tinham feito ( _"é um lunascópio, meu amigo — é o fim dessa história de mexer com tabelas lunares, me entende?"_ ) ou então discutiam o caso de Sirius Black ( _"pessoalmente, não vou deixar nenhum dos meus filhos sair sozinho até que ele esteja outra vez em Azkaban"_ ).**

– Como se eu fosse sair por ai matando criancinhas. – Sirius bufou.

– É o que eles pensam que você faz... – Frank disse nervoso.

– Mas NÓS que somos seus amigos sabemos que é um absurdo. – Tiago disse com os dentes trincados, olhando diretamente para Frank e Alice.

                Gina voltou a ler rápido, antes que Tiago ficasse ainda mais irritado.

 

**Harry não precisava mais fazer os deveres de casa debaixo das cobertas, à luz de uma lanterna; agora podia se sentar à luz do sol, na calçada da Sorveteria Florean Fortescue, terminar suas redações e até contar com a ajuda ocasional do próprio Florean, que, além de conhecer a fundo as queimas de bruxas em fogueiras, ainda oferecia a Harry, a cada meia hora, sundaes de graça.**

– O Florean é um cara legal. – Tiago disse com um meio sorriso – Ele sempre ouvia as sugestões de Pedro para sabores novos.

– Como o sundae de cerveja amanteigada com calda de cerejas. – Remo disse rindo – Esse ele disse que vendeu bem...

– Foi o Pedro quem inventou isso? – Alice perguntou rindo – Achei horroroso!

– Mas como o Pedro ficou intimo do Florean a ponto de sugerir sabores? – Lily perguntou franzindo a testa.

– Fortescue é amigo da minha família há muitos anos. – Tiago deu de ombros – Sempre que passávamos pela sorveteria ele vinha falar comigo. Então apresentei ele ao Pedro.

**Depois de ter reabastecido a carteira com galeões de ouro, sicles de prata e nuques de bronze retirados do seu cofre no Gringotes, Harry precisava se controlar muito para não gastar tudo de uma vez. Precisava se lembrar o tempo todo de que ainda lhe faltavam cinco anos de escola e que se sentiria mal em pedir dinheiro aos Dursley para comprar livros de bruxaria,**

– Harry, – Rony disse revirando os olhos – eu vi a quantidade de dinheiro que você tem no cofre, você não conseguiria gastar tudo nem se quisesse.

– Eu nunca tive muita noção de quanto dinheiro eu tinha. – Harry disse dando de ombros.

– Mais uma característica do Tiago. – Remo disse rindo.

 

**e se segurou para não comprar um belo conjunto de bexigas de ouro maciço (um jogo de bruxos parecido com o de bolas de gude, em que as bolas espirram um líquido fedorento na cara do outro jogador quando ele perde um ponto).**

– É bom mesmo que não tenha comprado. – Gina parou de ler por um momento e disse olhando para Harry – Você nem gosta de jogar bexigas.

                Severo revirou os olhos para o garoto, ele estava disposto a comprar um jogo de que nem gostava de ouro maciço apenas para aparecer, era igualzinho ao pai.

 

**Harry se sentiu tentadíssimo, também, por um modelo perfeito de uma galáxia em movimento, dentro de um grande globo de vidro, e que teria significado que ele jamais precisaria assistir a uma aula de astronomia na vida.**

– Mesmo assim você teria que frequentar as aulas de astronomia. – Hermione disse revirando os olhos.

 

**Mas a coisa que mais testou a força de vontade de Harry apareceu em sua loja preferida, a Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol, uma semana depois do menino ter chegado ao Caldeirão Furado.**

                Tiago encarou o livro com atenção, Harry estava sempre mostrando os mesmos interesses que ele.

**Curioso para saber a razão do ajuntamento diante da loja, Harry foi entrando com jeitinho e se espremendo entre as bruxas e bruxos até conseguir ver um tablado recentemente erguido, em que haviam montado a vassoura mais deslumbrante que ele já vira na vida.**

**— Acabou de ser lançada... Um protótipo — comentava um bruxo de queixo quadrado para o companheiro.**

**— É a vassoura mais rápida do mundo, não é, papai? — perguntou a vozinha aguda de um menino mais novo do que Harry, que se pendurava no braço do pai.**

**— O time internacional da Irlanda acabou de mandar um pedido para sete desses vassourões! — informou o proprietário da loja aos presentes. — E o time é o favorito para a Copa Mundial!**

**Uma bruxa corpulenta, na frente de Harry, se mexeu e o menino pôde ler o cartaz ao lado da vassoura:**

**_FIREBOLT  
Fabricada com tecnologia de ponta, a Firebolt possui um cabo de freixo, superfino e aerodinâmico, acabamento com resistência de diamante e número de registro entalhado na madeira. As cerdas da cauda, em lascas de bétula selecionadas à mão, foram afiladas até atingirem a perfeição aerodinâmica, dotando a Firebolt de equilíbrio insuperável e precisão absoluta. A Firebolt atinge 240km/Hora em dez segundos e possui um freio encantado de irrefreável ação. Cotação a pedido._ **

****

– Isso sim vale a pena! – Tiago disse encantado – 240km/h é fenomenal!

– Tiago, está escrito cotação a pedido, deve custar uma fortuna! – Lily disse espantada.

– Não importa! – Tiago e Rony disseram juntos.

 

**Cotação a pedido... Harry nem queria pensar quanto ouro a Firebolt custaria. Jamais desejara tanto alguma coisa em toda a sua vida — mas jamais perdera uma partida de Quadribol com a sua Nimbus 2000, e qual era a vantagem de esvaziar seu cofre no Gringotes para comprar uma Firebolt, quando já possuía uma excelente vassoura?**

– Uma vassoura melhor sempre vale a pena! – Tiago disse animado, Lily e Severo reviraram os olhos para ele.

 

**Harry não pediu a cotação, mas voltou, quase todos os dias depois disso, só para admirar a Firebolt.**

**Havia, no entanto, coisas que Harry precisava comprar.**

**Ele foi à Botica para reabastecer seu estoque de ingredientes para poções e, como agora suas vestes escolares estavam vários centímetros mais curtas nos braços e nas pernas, ele visitou a Madame Malkin — Roupas para Todas as Ocasiões e comprou novos uniformes.**

**E, o mais importante, tinha que comprar os novos livros para o ano letivo, que incluiriam duas novas matérias: Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e Adivinhação.**

                Hermione não conseguiu resistir e revirou os olhos para adivinhação.

 

**Harry teve uma surpresa quando parou para olhar a vitrine da livraria. Em vez da decoração habitual com livros de feitiçaria gravados a ouro, do tamanho de lajotas, havia uma grande gaiola de ferro com uns cem exemplares de O Livro Monstruoso dos Monstros. Páginas arrancadas voavam para todo o lado, enquanto os livros se agrediam e se atracavam em furiosas lutas livres e mordidas agressivas.**

**Harry puxou a lista de livros do bolso e consultou-a pela primeira vez.**

**O Livro Monstruoso dos Monstros estava arrolado como o livro-texto para a matéria Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.**

– Falei que seria o livro texto. – Alice disse com tom superior – Só me pergunto como os alunos vão abrir o livro para estudar.

 

**Agora ele compreendia por que Hagrid dissera que o livro futuramente seria útil. Sentiu alívio; andara imaginando se o amigo ia querer ajuda para cuidar de um novo bicho de estimação apavorante.**

– Conhecendo bem o Hagrid poderia ser isso mesmo. – Lily disse rindo, depois sua expressão mudou para séria – No primeiro livro Hagrid conseguiu um dragão, no segundo Harry e Rony conheceram a acromântula de Hagrid... Espero que ele não arrume nenhum bichinho de estimação dessa vez.

– Isso sem contar o cão de três cabeças. – Frank disse dando de ombros.

 

**Quando Harry entrou na Floreios e Borrões, o gerente veio correndo ao seu encontro.**

**— Hogwarts? — perguntou o homem sem rodeios. — Veio comprar os seus livros?**

**— Vim. Preciso...**

**— Saia do caminho — disse o gerente empurrando Harry para o lado com impaciência. Em seguida, puxou um par de luvas muito grossas, apanhou um bengalão nodoso e rumou para a porta da gaiola em que estavam os exemplares de O Livro Monstruoso dos Monstros.**

– Que vendedor nervosinho. – Neville disse rindo – Ele devia ter esperado para saber que livros você queria, afinal nem todos os alunos de Hogwarts cursam trato das criaturas mágicas. Ele gritou pavor quando fui comprar o meu.

 

**— Espere aí — disse Harry depressa — já tenho um desses.**

**— Já? — Uma expressão de imenso alívio espalhou-se pelo rosto do gerente. — Graças a Deus. Já fui mordido cinco vezes esta manhã...**

**Um barulho alto de papel rasgado cortou o ar; dois livros monstruosos tinham agarrado um terceiro e começavam a destruí-lo.**

**— Parem com isso! Parem com isso! — exclamou o gerente, enfiando a bengala pelas grades e separando os livros à força. — Nunca mais vou ter essas coisas em estoque, nunca mais! Tem sido uma loucura! Pensei que já tínhamos visto o pior quando compramos duzentos exemplares de O livro Invisível da Invisibilidade, custaram uma fortuna e nunca achamos os livros... Bem... Tem mais alguma coisa em que possa lhe servir?**

– Um tanto idiota comprar um estoque de livros invisíveis. – Sirius disse amargo.

 

**— Tem — disse Harry, consultando a lista de livros —, preciso de Esclarecendo o Futuro, de Cassandra Vablatsky.**

**— Ah, vai começar a estudar Adivinhação? — perguntou o gerente descalçando as luvas e conduzindo Harry ao fundo da loja, onde havia um canto reservado para esse assunto. Em uma mesinha estavam empilhados livros como Prevendo o imprevisível; Proteja-se Contra Choques e Bolas rachadas; Quando a Sorte se Transforma em Azar.**

**— Aqui está — disse o gerente, que subira em um escadote para apanhar um livro grosso, encadernado de preto. — Esclarecendo o Futuro. Um bom guia para todos os métodos básicos de adivinhação do futuro, quiromancia, bolas de cristal, tripas de aves...**

**Mas Harry não estava escutando. Seu olhar havia pousado em outro livro, que fazia parte de um arranjo em outra mesinha: Presságios de morte: O que fazer quando se sabe que vai acontecer o pior.**

**— Ah, eu não leria isso se fosse você — disse o gerente de passagem, procurando ver o que Harry estava olhando. — Você vai começar a ver presságios de morte por todo lado. Só isso já é suficiente para matar a pessoa de medo.**

**Mas Harry continuou a encarar a capa do livro; tinha um cão preto do tamanho de um urso, com olhos brilhantes, que lhe parecia estranhamente familiar...**

– Você não vai cismar que aquele cão que você viu quando fugiu dos trouxas era um sinistro, não é? – Tiago perguntou para Harry sério – Por que eu tenho certeza de que não era, devia ser apenas um cão...

– Podia ser o sinistro. – Alice disse dando de ombros – Ele quase foi atropelado pelo Nôitibus logo depois de ver o cão.

– Não era o sinistro. – Remo disse categórico.

 

**O gerente pôs nas mãos de Harry o livro Esclarecendo o Futuro.**

**— Mais alguma coisa? — perguntou.**

**— Sim — respondeu Harry, desviando o olhar dos olhos do cão e consultando, meio atordoado, a lista. — Ah... Preciso de Transfiguração para o Curso Médio e de O Livro Padrão de Feitiços, 3º série.**

**Harry saiu da Floreios e Borrões dez minutos depois, com os livros debaixo do braço, e tomou o rumo do Caldeirão Furado sem reparar aonde ia, esbarrando em várias pessoas.**

**Subiu as escadas fazendo barulho, entrou em seu quarto e despejou os livros em cima da cama. Alguém estivera ali limpando o quarto; as janelas abertas deixavam entrar o sol. Harry ouviu os ônibus passarem lá embaixo, na rua dos trouxas que ele não via, e o som dos transeuntes invisíveis no Beco Diagonal. Viu de relance o seu reflexo no espelho acima da pia.**

**— Não pode ter sido um presságio de morte — disse à sua imagem em tom de desafio. — Eu estava entrando em pânico quando vi aquela coisa na Rua Magnólia... Provavelmente era apenas um cão sem dono...**

**Ele ergueu a mão automaticamente e tentou achatar os cabelos.**

**— Você está empenhado em uma batalha perdida, meu querido — disse sua imagem com a voz rouca.**

– Sua imagem no espelho tem razão, – Gina disse sorrindo para Harry – arrumar seu cabelo é uma batalha perdida.

 

**À medida que os dias se passavam, Harry começou a procurar por todo lugar aonde ia um sinal de Rony ou de Hermione. Muitos alunos de Hogwarts vinham ao Beco Diagonal agora, com a proximidade do ano letivo. Harry encontrou Simas Finnigan e Dino Thomas, companheiros da Grifinória, na Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol, onde eles também haviam parado para namorar a Firebolt; encontrou também o verdadeiro Neville Longbottom, um menino de rosto redondo e muito desmemoriado, à porta da Floreios e Borrões. Harry não parou para conversar; Neville parecia ter extraviado a lista de livros e estava levando um carão da avó, uma senhora de aparência colossal.**

– Eu esqueci a lista em casa. – Neville disse dando de ombros – vovó ficou uma fera. Disse que meu pai nunca esquecia as coisas...

– Ela não está tão certa assim. – Alice disse rindo – Eu posso até esquecer objetos e senhas, e horários, mas nunca esqueci um aniversário... Frank nem se lembrou do aniversário do nosso primeiro beijo. – Ela disse fazendo bico.

– Você quer que eu lembre de todas as datas do nosso namoro, mas parece que cada dia você inventa uma data nova. – Frank disse revirando os olhos.

**Harry desejou que a senhora jamais descobrisse que ele fingira ser Neville quando estava fugindo do Ministério da Magia.**

**Harry acordou no último dia de férias, com o pensamento de que finalmente iria se encontrar com Rony e Hermione no dia seguinte, no Expresso de Hogwarts. Levantou-se, se vestiu e saiu para dar uma última espiada na Firebolt, e estava pensando onde iria almoçar, quando alguém gritou seu nome e ele se virou.**

**— Harry! HARRY!**

**E ali estavam eles, os dois, sentados na calçada da Sorveteria Florean Fortescue. Rony parecendo incrivelmente sardento, Hermione muito bronzeada, os dois acenando para ele freneticamente.**

**— Finalmente! — exclamou Rony, rindo-se enquanto o amigo se sentava. — Fomos ao Caldeirão Furado, mas disseram que você tinha saído, fomos à Floreios e Borrões, à Madame Malkin e...**

**— Comprei todo o meu material escolar na semana passada — explicou Harry. — E como é que vocês sabiam que eu estava hospedado no Caldeirão Furado?**

**— Papai — disse Rony com simplicidade.**

**O Sr Weasley, que trabalhava no Ministério da Magia, é claro que soubera da história toda que acontecera com a tia Guida.**

**— É verdade que você transformou a sua tia em um balão? — perguntou Hermione num tom muito sério.**

**— Eu não tive intenção — respondeu Harry, enquanto Rony rolava de rir.— Simplesmente... Perdi o controle.**

– Agora eu entendo, Harry. – Hermione disse ainda mais séria do que estivera no dia que soube.

 

**— Não tem a menor graça, Rony. — disse Hermione rispidamente. — Francamente, fico admirada que Harry não tenha sido expulso.**

**— Eu também — admitiu Harry. — E nem expulso, pensei que ia ser preso. — E olhou para Rony. — Seu pai não sabe por que Fudge não me castigou, sabe?**

**— Provavelmente porque era você, não é? — Rony sacudiu os ombros ainda rindo. — O famoso Harry Potter e tudo o mais. Eu nem gostaria de ver o que o Ministério faria comigo se eu transformasse minha tia em balão. Mas não se esqueça, eles teriam que me desenterrar primeiro, porque mamãe já teria me matado antes. Em todo o caso, pode perguntar ao papai hoje à noite. Estamos hospedados no Caldeirão Furado, também! Assim você pode ir para a estação de King’s Cross conosco amanhã! Hermione também está lá!**

– Isso é um pouco estanho... – Tiago disse coçando a cabeça.

– O que? – Lily perguntou curiosa.

– Por que os Weasley, que poderiam simplesmente voltar para casa pela rede de flu, gastariam dinheiro ficando em uma hospedaria? – Tiago disse pensativo – Mesmo tendo ganhado um bom dinheiro da loteria, não seria melhor guardar para coisas mais importantes do que passar uma noite no Caldeirão Furado? Não acho que Molly seja perdulária...

– Mamãe não é. – Gina disse dando de ombros.

– Então eles tem outro motivo para ficar no Caldeirão Furado... – Tiago disse.

– Talvez a Sra. Weasley não estivesse com vontade de cuidar da casa... – Alice sugeriu.

– Ainda assim isso não faz sentido. – Tiago disse revirando os olhos – Os Weasley não estariam pagando apenas um quarto, eles estavam com cinco filhos. Seriam pelo menos quatro quartos, não vejo Molly gastando todo esse dinheiro sem um bom motivo.

 

**A garota confirmou com a cabeça, radiante.**

**— Mamãe e papai me deixaram lá hoje de manhã com todas as minhas coisas de Hogwarts.**

**— Fantástico! — exclamou Harry feliz. — Então você já comprou os livros e todo o resto?**

**— Olhe só para isso — disse Rony, tirando uma caixa comprida e fina de uma sacola e abrindo-a. — Uma varinha nova em folha. Trinta e cinco centímetros e meio, salgueiro, contendo um fio de cauda de unicórnio. E compramos todos os nossos livros... — Ele apontou para uma grande saca embaixo da cadeira. — E aqueles livros monstruosos, hein? O balconista quase chorou quando dissemos que queríamos dois.**

– Pelo menos agora você tem uma varinha que te escolheu, sua magia deve melhorar muito. – Remo disse sorrindo para Rony.

 

**— E isso tudo o que é, Mione? — perguntou Harry, apontando não para uma, mas para três sacas estufadas na cadeira junto à amiga.**

**— Bem, é que vou fazer mais matérias novas do que vocês, não é? Comprei os livros de Aritmancia, de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, de Adivinhação, de Estudo das Runas Antigas, de Estudo dos Trouxas...**

– E para que você vai fazer Estudo dos Trouxas? – Lily e Remo questionaram ao mesmo tempo.

– Eu achava que ver os trouxas pela perspectiva dos bruxos seria fascinante. – Hermione respondeu dando de ombros.

– Mas você não pretendia comer ou dormir naquele ano, não é? – Sirius perguntou – Nem sei se da para fazer todas essas matérias... Não acho que caiba na grade de horários...

– Sirius tem razão. – Remo disse encarando Hermione – Como é possível que você tenha feito mais matérias do que cabe no horário no seu terceiro ano?

                Hermione mordeu o lábio nervosamente enquanto fazia sinal para que Gina voltasse a ler.

 

**— Para que é que você vai fazer Estudo dos Trouxas? — perguntou Rony, revirando os olhos para Harry. — Você nasceu trouxa! Sua mãe e seu pai são trouxas! Você já sabe tudo sobre trouxas!**

**— Mas vai ser fascinante estudar os trouxas do ponto de vista dos bruxos — disse Hermione muito séria.**

**— Você está planejando comer ou dormir este ano, Mione? — perguntou Harry, enquanto Rony dava risadinhas abafadas. A garota não ligou para os dois.**

**— Ainda tenho dez galeões — disse ela examinando a bolsa.**

**— É meu aniversário em setembro, e mamãe e papai me deram um dinheiro para eu comprar um presente de aniversário antecipado.**

**— Que tal um bom livro? — perguntou Rony inocentemente.**

**— Não, acho que não — disse Hermione controlando-se. — O que eu quero mesmo é uma coruja. Quero dizer, Harry tem a Edwiges e você tem o Errol...**

– Não sei se da para contar Errol como uma coruja... – Frank disse – Ele está cada dia pior, não sei como ainda consegue viajar.

– Ele não devia voar longas distancias. – Gina disse olhando feio para Rony – Nem carregar pacotes pesados.

 

**— Não tenho, não — respondeu Rony. — Errol é uma coruja de família. Meu mesmo só tenho o Perebas. — E tirou o rato de estimação do bolso. — Quero mandar examinar ele — acrescentou, pousando Perebas na mesa a que estavam sentados. — Acho que o Egito não fez bem a ele.**

**Perebas estava mais magro do que de costume, e seus bigodes pareciam decididamente caídos.**

– Sempre que falam desse rato eu me lembro do rato do nosso dormitório. – Sirius disse coçando a cabeça.

– Não pode ser ele, Sirius. – Remo disse categórico, tinha medo que o amigo revelasse sem querer seu segredo.

 

**— Tem uma loja para criaturas mágicas ali. — disse Harry, que agora conhecia o Beco Diagonal como a palma da mão. — Você podia ver se eles têm algum produto para o Perebas, e Mione podia comprar a coruja.**

**Assim dizendo, eles pagaram os sorvetes e atravessaram a rua para ir a Animais Mágicos.**

**Não havia muito espaço dentro da loja. Cada centímetro das paredes estava escondido por gaiolas. Era malcheirosa e barulhenta porque os ocupantes das gaiolas guinchavam, gritavam, palravam, sibilavam. A bruxa ao balcão estava ocupada ensinando a um bruxo como cuidar de um tritão com dois rabos, por isso Harry, Rony e Hermione aguardaram, examinando as gaiolas.**

**Havia dois enormes sapos roxos que engoliam, com um ruído aquoso, um banquete de moscas-varejeiras mortas. Uma tartaruga gigante, o casco incrustado de pedras preciosas, cintilava junto à janela. Lesmas venenosas, cor de laranja, subiam lentamente pela parede do seu aquário, e um coelho branco e gordo não parava de se transformar em cartola de cetim e novamente em coelho, com um grande estalo. Havia ainda gatos de todas as cores, uma gaiola barulhenta de corvos, uma cesta de engraçadas bolas de pêlo creme que zuniam alto, e, em cima do balcão, um galoião de ratos negros e luzidios que brincavam de dar saltos se apoiando nos longos rabos lisos.**

**O bruxo do tritão de dois rabos saiu e Rony se aproximou do balcão.**

**— É o meu rato — disse à bruxa. — Ele tem andado meio indisposto desde que voltamos do Egito.**

**— Põe ele aqui no balcão — pediu a bruxa, tirando do bolso um par de pesados óculos de armação preta.**

**Rony catou Perebas do bolso interno e depositou-o ao lado da gaiola dos seus companheiros de espécie, que pararam os saltitos e correram para as grades para ver melhor.  
Como todo o resto que Rony possuía, Perebas, o rato, era de segunda mão (pertencera ao irmão de Rony, Percy) e era um pouco maltratado. Ao lado dos reluzentes ratos na gaiola, ele parecia particularmente lastimável.**

**— Hum — fez a bruxa, levantando Perebas. — Que idade tem esse rato?**

**— Não sei — respondeu Rony. — Ele é bem velho. Foi do meu irmão.**

**— Que poderes ele tem? — perguntou a bruxa, examinando Perebas atentamente.**

**— Ah... — A verdade é que Perebas jamais revelara o menor vestígio de poderes interessantes, o olhar da bruxa se deslocou da orelha esquerda e esfiapada de Perebas para a pata dianteira, que tinha um dedinho a menos, e deu um muxoxo alto.**

**— Este aqui já sofreu muito na vida — disse ela.**

**— Já estava assim quando Percy me deu — respondeu Rony se defendendo.**

**— Não se pode esperar que um rato comum ou rato de jardim como esse viva mais do que uns três anos — disse a bruxa.**

– Ela tem razão... – Alice disse franzindo a testa – Talvez Perebas tenha algum poder oculto. Ele está vivo há tempo demais para um rato comum...

 

**— Agora se o senhor estiver procurando alguma coisa mais resistente, talvez goste de um desses...**

**Ela indicou os ratos negros, que imediatamente recomeçaram a saltar. Rony resmungou:**

**— Exibidos.**

**— Bem, se o senhor não quiser outro, pode experimentar um tônico para ratos — disse a bruxa, levando a mão embaixo do balcão e apanhando um frasquinho vermelho.**

**— Está bem. Quanto...**

**Rony se encolheu quando uma coisa enorme e laranja saiu voando do teto da gaiola mais alta e aterrissou na cabeça dele, e em seguida avançou e bufou com violência para Perebas.**

**— NÃO BICHENTO, NÃO! — gritou a bruxa, mas Perebas escapuliu entre as suas mãos como uma barra de sabão molhado, aterrissou de pernas abertas no chão e disparou para a porta.**

**— Perebas! — berrou Rony, correndo atrás do rato; Harry seguiu-o.**

**Os dois levaram quase dez minutos para recuperar Perebas, que se refugiara embaixo de um latão de lixo à porta da Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol. Rony tornou a enfiar o rato trêmulo no bolso e se endireitou, massageando os cabelos.**

**— Que foi aquilo?**

**— Ou um gato muito grande ou um tigre muito pequeno — disse Harry.**

**— Aonde foi a Mione?**

**— Provavelmente comprando a coruja.**

**Eles refizeram o caminho pela rua apinhada de gente até a Animais Mágicos. Quando iam chegando, viram Hermione sair, mas ela não trazia coruja alguma. Seus braços envolviam com firmeza um enorme gato laranja.**

– Você comprou o gato que tentou engolir o rato do seu amigo? – Alice perguntou alarmada.

                Hermione não disse nada, apenas indicou que Gina continuasse lendo.

 

**— Você comprou aquele monstro? — perguntou Rony, boquiaberto.**

**— Ele é lindo, não é? — disse Hermione radiante.**

**Era uma questão de opinião, pensou Harry. A pelagem do gato era espessa e fofa, mas ele decididamente tinha pernas arqueadas e uma cara de poucos amigos, estranhamente amassada, como se tivesse batido de frente numa parede de tijolos. Agora que Perebas não estava à vista, porém, o gato ronronava satisfeito nos braços de Hermione.**

**— Mione, essa coisa quase me escalpelou! — reclamou Rony.**

**— Foi sem querer, não foi, Bichento? — perguntou Hermione.**

**— E o que vai ser do Perebas? — disse o menino apontando para o calombo no bolso do peito.**

**— Ele precisa de descanso e sossego! Como é que vai ter isso com esse bicho por perto?**

**— Isto me lembra que você esqueceu o seu tônico para ratos — disse Hermione, batendo o frasco vermelho na mão de Rony. — E pare de se preocupar, Bichento vai dormir no meu dormitório e Perebas no seu, qual é o problema? Coitado do Bichento, a bruxa disse que ele está na loja há séculos; ninguém quis o gato.**

**— Por que será? — perguntou Rony com sarcasmo, a caminho do Caldeirão Furado.**

**Encontraram o Sr. Weasley sentado no bar, lendo o Profeta Diário.**

**— Harry! — exclamou ele, erguendo a cabeça e sorrindo. — Como vai?**

**— Bem, obrigado — respondeu o garoto enquanto ele, Rony e Hermione se reuniam ao Sr. Weasley com todas as compras que tinham feito.**

**O Sr. Weasley pôs o jornal de lado e Harry viu a foto de Sirius Black, agora muito sua conhecida, encarando-o.**

**— Então eles ainda não pegaram o homem? — pergunto** u.

 

– Além de ser o primeiro a fugir de Azkaban, – Tiago disse sorrindo para Sirius – ainda está dando um bocado de trabalho para o ministério.

 

**— Não — respondeu o Sr. Weasley, parecendo muito sério. — O Ministério nos tirou do nosso trabalho normal para tentar encontrá-lo, mas até agora não tivemos sorte.**

**— Nós receberíamos uma recompensa se o apanhássemos? — perguntou Rony. — Seria bom ganhar mais um dinheirinho...**

**— Não seja ridículo, Rony — disse o Sr. Weasley, que a um olhar mais atento parecia muito tenso. — Black não vai ser apanhado por um bruxo de treze anos. Os guardas de Azkaban é que vão levá-lo de volta, escreva o que digo.**

– Eu aposto que eu nunca voltarei a Azkaban. – Sirius estendeu a mão para quem quisesse, ninguém, no entanto, queria apostar aquilo.

**Naquele momento a Sra. Weasley entrou no bar, carregada de sacas e acompanhada pelos gêmeos, Fred e Jorge, que iam começar o quinto ano em Hogwarts; Percy, o recém eleito monitor-chefe; e Gina, a caçula e única menina da família.**

**Gina, que sempre teve um xodó por Harry, pareceu ainda mais constrangida do que de costume, talvez porque o menino lhe salvara a vida no ano anterior, em Hogwarts. Ela ficou muito corada e murmurou um " _olá_ ", sem olhar para Harry.**

                Gina levantou os olhos para Harry constrangida. Tiago cutucou Lily e lhe mostrou a troca de olhares.

 

**Percy, porém, estendeu a mão solenemente como se ele e o colega jamais tivessem se encontrado e disse:**

**— Harry. Que prazer em vê-lo.**

**— Olá, Percy — respondeu Harry, tentando conter o riso.**

**— Você está bem, espero? — continuou Percy pomposo, durante o aperto de mãos. Parecia até que estava sendo apresentado ao prefeito.**

**— Muito bem, obrigado...**

– O que seu irmão está fazendo? – Sirius perguntou rindo pelo nariz.

– Ele ficou ainda mais pomposo depois que virou monitor-chefe. – Rony disse dando de ombros.

 

**— Harry! — exclamou Fred, empurrando Percy com os cotovelos e fazendo uma grande reverência. — É simplesmente esplêndido encontrá-lo, meu caro...**

**— Maravilhoso — disse Jorge, empurrando Fred para o lado e, por sua vez, apertando a mão de Harry. — Absolutamente maravilhoso.**

**— Agora chega — interrompeu-os a Sra. Weasley.**

**— Mãe! — exclamou Fred como se tivesse acabado de avistá-la, apertando-lhe a mão também: — É realmente formidável encontrá-la...**

– Haha! – Tiago riu – Seus irmãos são notáveis, adoraria conhecê-los.

– Eles adorariam conhecer vocês também. – Gina disse sorrindo, depois seu sorriso morreu em seus lábios e ela suspirou profundamente antes de continuar lendo.

 

**— Eu já disse que chega — disse a Sra. Weasley, descansando as compras em uma cadeira vazia. — Olá, Harry, querido. Suponho que tenha sabido das nossas eletrizantes novidades? — Ela apontou para o distintivo de prata novinho em folha no peito de Percy. — É o segundo monitor-chefe na família! — exclamou, inchada de orgulho.**

**— E o último — resmungou Fred para si mesmo.**

**— Não duvido nada — disse a Sra. Weasley, franzindo a testa de repente. — Estou reparando que até hoje vocês dois não foram promovidos a monitores.**

– Será que ninguém acha que eu e Gina tenhamos a capacidade de nos tornarmos monitores-chefes? – Rony bufou.

– Em dois anos vocês se enfiaram em mais confusões do que qualquer outro Weasley. – Alice disse rindo – Isso contando Fred e Jorge...

– Ela devia achar que Dumbledore não seria louco o bastante para dar autoridade a vocês. – Tiago concordou rindo.

 

**— E para que é que nós queremos ser monitores? — perguntou Jorge, parecendo se indignar até com a própria ideia. — Isso tiraria toda a graça da vida.**

**Gina abafou o riso.**

**— Vocês deviam dar um exemplo melhor para sua irmã! — ralhou a Sra. Weasley.**

**— Gina tem outros irmãos para lhe dar exemplo, mãe — disse Percy com altivez. — Vou mudar de roupa para o jantar...**

**Ele desapareceu e Jorge deixou escapar um suspiro.**

**— Bem que a gente tentou trancar ele numa pirâmide — disse a Harry. — Mas a mamãe flagrou a gente no ato.**

**O jantar àquela noite foi muito agradável. Tom, o dono do bar-hospedaria, juntou três mesas na sala, e os sete Weasley, Harry e Hermione traçaram cinco pratos maravilhosos.**

**— Como vamos para a estação de King’s Cross amanhã, papai? — perguntou Fred quando enfiavam a colher em um suntuoso pudim de chocolate.**

**— O Ministério vai mandar dois carros — disse o Sr. Weasley. Todos ergueram os olhos para ele.**

**— Por quê? — perguntou Percy, curioso.**

**— Por sua causa, Percy — disse Jorge, sério. — E vão botar bandeirinhas em cima dos capôs, com as letras TC...**

**—... Significando Tremendo Chefão — completou Fred.**

**Todos, à exceção de Percy e da Sra. Weasley, deram risadinhas baixando o rosto para os pudins.**

**— Por que é que o Ministério vai mandar carros, pai? — Percy repetiu a pergunta, num tom muito digno.**

**— Bem, como não temos mais nenhum — disse o Sr. Weasley —, e como trabalho lá, eles vão me fazer esse favor...**

– Ele está mentindo. – Remo disse categórico.

– Com toda a certeza, deve haver algum outro motivo para mandarem dois carros do ministério. – Tiago disse com um suspiro.

– Provavelmente o mesmo motivo para o ministro ir atrás de um caso de magia praticado por menor. – Severo disse chamando a atenção de todos para si – Black.

                Sirius suspirou e baixou os olhos, Tiago encarou Severo, sabia que ele devia ter razão.

– Eles acham que Sirius está atrás de Harry. – Lily suspirou pesarosa.

– E talvez eu esteja mesmo! – Sirius gritou irritado – Ele é meu afilhado, o filho do meu melhor amigo, eu devo estar tentando encontra-lo, saber se ele está bem! O ministério deve saber disso.

– E devem estar cercando o Harry para tentar te capturar... – Tiago bufou – Isso também explica por que os Weasley ficaram hospedados no Caldeirão Furado, o ministério deve ter pagado os quartos.

 

**Sua voz era displicente, mas Harry não pôde deixar de notar que as orelhas do Sr. Weasley tinham ficado vermelhas, iguais às de Rony quando o pressionavam.**

**— E ainda bem — disse a Sra. Weasley, animada. — Vocês fazem ideia de quanta bagagem têm juntos? Que bela figura vocês fariam no metrô dos trouxas... Todo mundo já está de mala pronta ou não?**

**— Rony ainda não guardou todas as coisas novas no malão — disse Percy, com voz de sofredor. — Largou tudo em cima da minha cama.**

**— É melhor você subir e guardar tudo direito, Rony porque não vamos ter tempo amanhã cedo — disse a Sra. Weasley alto, para o filho sentado mais longe. Rony amarrou a cara para Percy.**

**Depois do jantar todos se sentiram satisfeitos e cheios de sono.**

**Um a um foram subindo para os quartos para verificar as coisas para o dia seguinte. Rony e Percy estavam hospedados no quarto ao lado de Harry. Ele acabara de fechar e trancar seu malão quando ouviu vozes zangadas através da parede, e foi ver o que estava acontecendo.**

**A porta do quarto doze estava entreaberta e Percy gritava:**

**— Estava aqui, em cima da mesa-de-cabeceira, eu o tirei para polir...**

**— Eu não peguei, está bem? — berrava Rony em resposta.**

**— Que está acontecendo? — perguntou Harry.**

**— Meu distintivo de monitor-chefe sumiu — respondeu Percy virando-se irritado para Harry.**

**— E o tônico para ratos de Perebas também — falou Rony, jogando as coisas para fora do malão para procurá-lo. — Acho que deixei o frasco no bar...**

**— Você não vai a lugar nenhum até achar o meu distintivo — berrou Percy.**

**— Eu vou buscar o remédio do Perebas. Já fiz a mala — disse Harry a Rony, e desceu.**

**Harry estava no corredor a meio caminho do bar, agora mal iluminado, quando ouviu outras duas vozes zangadas que vinham da sala. Um segundo depois, ele as reconheceu como sendo as do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley. Hesitou, sem querer que eles soubessem que os ouvira discutindo, mas a menção do seu nome o fez parar, e, num segundo momento, se aproximar da porta da sala.**

– E agora vamos saber exatamente por que o ministério está tão interessado em manter Harry sob os olhos de seus funcionários. – Remo murmurou.

 

**—... Não faz sentido não contar a ele — o Sr. Weasley dizia, veemente. — O garoto tem o direito de saber. Tentei dizer isso a Fudge, mas ele insiste em tratar Harry como criança. O menino já tem treze anos e...**

**— Arthur, a verdade iria aterrorizar Harry! — disse a Sra. Weasley com a voz esganiçada. — Você quer mesmo mandar Harry de volta à escola com essa ameaça pairando sobre a cabeça dele? Pelo amor de Deus, ele está feliz sem saber de nada!**

**— Não quero fazê-lo infeliz, quero deixá-lo de sobreaviso! — retrucou o Sr. Weasley. — Você sabe como são o Harry e o Rony andando por aí sozinhos, já foram parar na Floresta Proibida duas vezes! Mas Harry não pode fazer isto este ano! Quando penso o que poderia ter acontecido a ele na noite em que fugiu de casa! Se o Nôitibus não o tivesse apanhado, aposto que ele estaria morto antes do Ministério encontrá-lo.**

– Morto? – Sirius gritou nervoso – Isso é ridículo! Como se eu fosse matar meu próprio afilhado!

 

**— Mas ele não está morto, está são e salvo, então qual é o sentido...**

**— Molly, dizem que Sirius Black é doido, e talvez seja, mas ele foi suficientemente esperto para fugir de Azkaban, e isto é uma coisa que todos supõem que seja impossível. Já faz três semanas e nem sinal dele, e não dou a mínima para o que Fudge vive declarando ao Profeta Diário, estamos tão próximos de apanhar Black quanto estamos de inventar uma varinha que funcione sozinha. A única coisa de que temos certeza é que Black está atrás de...**

**— Mas Harry está perfeitamente seguro em Hogwarts.**

**— Achávamos que Azkaban era perfeitamente segura. Se Black foi capaz de sair de Azkaban, então é capaz de entrar em Hogwarts.**

– É claro que sou capaz de entrar em Hogwarts. – Sirius bufou – Conheço esse lugar melhor do que à minha própria casa.

– Eles acham que quer entrar em Hogwarts para matar Harry... – Alice murmurou.

– Mas é claro que ele não quer matar o Harry. – Tiago disse ríspido interrompendo Alice – Sirius é meu amigo de verdade, nunca faria nada de ruim contra meu filho!

                Lily não pode deixar de sentir que aquilo era uma indireta à sua amizade com Severo.

 

**— Mas ninguém tem realmente certeza de que Black esteja atrás de Harry...**

**Ouviu-se um baque seco na mesa e Harry não teve dúvida de que o Sr. Weasley tinha dado um soco na mesa.**

**— Molly, quantas vezes preciso lhe dizer a mesma coisa? A imprensa não noticiou porque Fudge não queria que houvesse escândalo, mas Fudge foi até Azkaban na noite em que Black fugiu. Os guardas lhe disseram que Black andava falando durante o sono havia algum tempo. Sempre as mesmas palavras: " _Ele está em Hogwarts... Ele está em Hogwarts._ " Black é desequilibrado, Molly, e quer ver Harry morto. Se você quer saber, ele acha que se matar Harry vai trazer Você-Sabe-Quem de volta ao poder. Black perdeu tudo naquela noite em que Harry deteve Você-Sabe-Quem, e passou doze anos sozinho em Azkaban pensando nisso...**

– O pai de vocês tem razão. – Sirius disse entre dentes encarando Gina e Rony – Eu realmente perdi tudo no dia em que Voldemort tentou matar Harry, mas não o que ele está pensando, perdi meu melhor amigo, praticamente meu irmão. – os punhos de Sirius estavam cerrados, seu corpo todo tremia. Harry o observava nervoso, gostaria de poder consolá-lo, explicar a ele o que estava acontecendo de uma vez, mas não podia.

**Fez-se silêncio. Harry chegou mais perto da porta, desesperado para ouvir mais.**

**— Bem, Arthur, você deve fazer o que acha que é certo. Mas está se esquecendo de Alvo Dumbledore. Acho que nada poderá fazer mal a Harry em Hogwarts enquanto Dumbledore for o diretor. Suponho que ele esteja sabendo de tudo isso.**

**— Claro que sabe. Tivemos que lhe perguntar se se importava que os guardas de Azkaban tomassem posição junto às entradas da escola. Ele não ficou muito satisfeito, mas concordou.**

**— Não ficou satisfeito? Por que não ficaria satisfeito, se os guardas estão lá para agarrar o Black?**

– Provavelmente por que os dementadores são criaturas das trevas que sugam energia, – Lupin disse com um suspiro – Dumbledore deve estar receoso deles ficarem empolgados demais com todos os sentimentos conflitantes dentro do castelo e saírem de controle...

– Mas eles não sairiam de controle, não é? – Alice perguntou nervosa – O ministério controla eles!

– O ministério acha que controla eles. – Remo disse categórico – Nunca confie em uma criatura das trevas. Voldemort poderia oferecer a eles muito mais alimento do que eles tem em Azkaban... Poderia soltá-los, dar a eles liberdade, coisa que o ministério nunca poderia.

 

**— Dumbledore não gosta dos guardas de Azkaban — disse o Sr. Weasley deprimido. — Nem eu, se você quer saber... Mas estar lidando com um bruxo como Black, por vezes a gente tem que se aliar com gente que se prefere evitar. Se eles salvarem Harry... Então nunca mais direi uma palavra contra eles — disse o Sr. Weasley cansado. — Já está tarde, Molly, é melhor subirmos...**

**Harry ouviu as cadeiras serem mexidas. O mais silenciosamente que pôde, correu pelo corredor até o bar e desapareceu de vista. A porta da sala se abriu, e alguns segundos depois o ruído de passos lhe informou que o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley estavam subindo as escadas.**

**O frasco de tônico para ratos estava debaixo da mesa à qual o grupo se sentara mais cedo. Harry esperou até a porta do quarto do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley se fechar, depois tornou a subir levando o vidro.**

**Encontrou Fred e Jorge agachados nas sombras do patamar, rindo a mais não poder de ouvir Percy desmontar o quarto que ocupava com Rony, à procura do distintivo.**

**— Está conosco — sussurrou Fred a Harry — Andamos dando uma melhorada nele.  
No distintivo agora se lia  _Tremendo Chefão_.**

– Pelo menos sempre podemos contar com Fred e Jorge para cortar a tensão. – Frank disse com um suspiro.

                Por algum motivo que a maioria deles desconhecia Gina abaixou os olhos e voltou a ler ao ouvir isso.

 

**Harry forçou uma risada, foi entregar a Rony o frasco de tônico para ratos, depois se trancou em seu quarto e foi se deitar.**

**Então Sirius Black estava atrás dele. Isto explicava tudo. Fudge ter sido indulgente porque ficara aliviadíssimo de encontrá-lo vivo.**

**Fizera Harry prometer não sair do Beco Diagonal onde havia um grande número de bruxos para vigiá-lo. E ia mandar dois carros do Ministério para levá-los à estação no dia seguinte, de modo que os Weasley pudessem cuidar de Harry até ele embarcar no trem.**

– Tudo isso faria muito sentido se alguém realmente estivesse tentando matá-lo. – Tiago bufou em direção ao livro – E se formos levar em consideração que pela primeira vez desde que começamos a ler ninguém está efetivamente tentando matá-lo, – Tiago continuou olhando para Harry – esse ano vai ser o mais tranquilo da vida de Harry.

 

**Harry ficou deitado ouvindo a gritaria abafada no quarto vizinho e imaginando por que não se sentia mais apavorado.**

– Você não se sente apavorado por que no fundo do seu coração você se lembra do Sirius. – Lily disse isso com muito carinho e fez com que Tiago a abraçasse com toda a sua força enterrando o rosto em seus cabelos – Ele é seu padrinho, vocês devem ter passado algum tempo juntos antes... – ela engasgou ligeiramente, não conseguia falar sobre a própria morte.

– Mas é claro que você não se lembra dele conscientemente. – Remo disse dando a Harry e Lily um sorriso – Por isso talvez acredite que ele vá tentar te matar...

 

**Sirius Black matara treze pessoas com uma maldição; O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley obviamente pensavam que Harry entraria em pânico se soubesse da verdade. Mas, por acaso, Harry concordava inteiramente com o Sr, Weasley que o lugar mais seguro da terra era aquele em que Alvo Dumbledore acontecesse de estar. As pessoas não diziam sempre que Dumbledore era a única pessoa de quem Lord Voldemort já tivera medo? Com certeza Black, sendo o braço direito de Voldemort, não teria também igual medo do diretor?**

– Na verdade nunca tive medo de Dumbledore. – Sirius disse dando de ombros – Ele nunca descobriu metade do que fizemos aqui...

– E espero que nunca descubra. – Remo disse temeroso.

– O que vocês fizeram de tão ruim assim? – Lily perguntou se soltando de Tiago ligeiramente, apenas o suficiente para poder olhá-lo nos olhos.

– Se um dia nos casarmos, talvez eu te conte tudo... – Tiago disse dando de ombros.

– São muitos talvez para uma frase só. – Lily disse cruzando os braços sobre o peiro.

– Só que você tem que entender que os segredos que ele esconde não pertencem somente a ele. – Sirius disse trocando um olhar com Remo – Conheço Tiago, ele nunca trairia um amigo...

                Lily deu um suspiro, não podia deixar de entender a posição de Tiago, aconchegou-se novamente em seu colo enquanto Gina continuava lendo.

 

**E agora havia os guardas de Azkaban de quem todos não paravam de falar. Eles pareciam deixar as pessoas paralisadas de pavor e, se estavam de prontidão a toda volta da escola, as chances de Black entrar lá pareciam muito remotas.**

– Não tão remotas se você souber por onde entrar... – Sirius deu de ombros.

– Então vocês conhecem passagens secretas para fora da escola? – Alice perguntou abismada.

– Vamos dizer apenas que temos nossos meios. – Tiago respondeu dando de ombros.

– Ou vocês nunca se perguntaram como eles conseguem doces e cerveja amanteigada a qualquer hora? – Frank disse rindo – Vocês deviam dar uma olhada no nosso dormitório às vezes...

**Não, considerando tudo, a coisa que mais incomodava Harry era o fato de que suas chances de visitar Hogsmeade agora eram zero.**

– Se isso é o que mais te preocupa você é realmente filho do Tiago. – Remo disse rindo e olhando para Harry.

 

**Ninguém iria querer que Harry deixasse a segurança do castelo até Black ser apanhado; aliás, Harry suspeitava que todos os seus movimentos seriam atentamente vigiados até que o perigo passasse.**

**Olhou zangado para o teto escuro. Será que achavam que ele não sabia se cuidar? Já escapara de Lord Voldemort três vezes; não era um completo inútil...**

– Mas você tinha só treze anos, – Lily disse irritada – ninguém esperava que você soubesse se cuidar ou qualquer coisa assim.

 

**Sem que ele quisesse, a imagem do animal nas sombras da Rua Magnólia perpassou sua mente. Que é que se faz quando se sabe que o pior está por vir...**

**— Eu não vou ser morto — disse Harry em voz alta.**

**— É assim que se fala, querido — disse seu reflexo, cheio de sono.**

– Claro que não vai ser morto! – Tiago disse irritado – Ninguém está tentando te matar!

– Voldemort ainda está por ai, e aposto que ele está tentando matar Harry. – Remo disse dando de ombros.

– Ele deve estar fraco demais para fazer uma aparição esse ano. – Sirius disse com um suspiro.

                Hermione e Rony se entreolharam, sempre se espantavam ao ver quão espertos os marotos são.

– Pelo menos sabemos que esse ano Harry não vai realmente estar em perigo constantemente. – Lily disse dando um suspiro de alivio.

                Tiago estendeu a mão e pegou o livro das mãos de Gina.

**– Capítulo V – O dementador.**


	5. O dementador

**– O dementador.**

 

– Não gostei nem um pouco do nome desse capítulo. – Frank disse com um tremor.

– Nenhum de nós gostou. – Rony disse com um suspiro pesaroso e recebeu uma repreensão de Hermione.

– Sério, Mione, – Gina disse revirando os olhos – ninguém tem boas experiências com dementadores, o que isso pode revelar do livro?

– Gina tem razão. – Harry disse dando de ombros – Aposto que ninguém aqui gosta de encontrar dementadores.

– Eu detesto. – Neville disse categórico. Alice abraçou-o pelo ombro reconfortando-o.

– Mas onde vocês vão encontrar dementadores? – Alice perguntou receosa.

– Espero que eles só cruzem com os dementadores na portão, e que eles não fiquem andando pelos corredores... – Lily disse com um suspiro.

 

**No dia seguinte, Tom acordou Harry, com o seu habitual sorriso banguela e uma xícara de chá. O garoto se vestiu, e tentava convencer uma mal disposta Edwiges a entrar na gaiola quando Rony irrompeu no quarto, vestindo um suéter pela cabeça e parecendo irritado.**

**— Quanto mais cedo embarcarmos no trem melhor — disse. — Pelo menos posso fugir do Percy em Hogwarts. Agora ele está me acusando de pingar chá na foto da Penélope Clearwater. Sabe — disse Rony com uma careta —, aquela namoradinha dele. Ela escondeu a cara na moldura porque ficou com o nariz todo borrado...**

**— Tenho uma coisa para lhe dizer — começou Harry, mas foram interrompidos por Fred e Jorge, que meteram a cara no quarto para cumprimentar Rony por ter enfurecido Percy novamente.**

– Pelo visto vai ser difícil contar a Rony e Hermione tudo o que o ministério pensa de Sirius. – Remo bufou.

 

**Eles desceram para tomar café, e encontraram o Sr. Weasley lendo a primeira página do Profeta Diário com a testa franzida e a Sra. Weasley descrevendo para Hermione e Gina a poção de amor que preparara quando era moça. As três não paravam de rir.**

**— Que é que você ia me dizer? — perguntou Rony a Harry quando se sentaram.**

**— Depois — murmurou Harry na hora em que Percy irrompeu pela sala.**

**Harry não teve mais oportunidade de falar com Rony nem com Hermione no caos da partida ficaram demasiado ocupados, descendo as malas pela estreita escada do Caldeirão Furado e empilhando-as perto da porta, com Edwiges e Hermes, a coruja de Percy, encarapitadas no alto das gaiolas. Uma cestinha de vime fora deixada ao lado da pilha de malas, de onde alguma coisa bufava ruidosamente.**

**— Tudo bem, Bichento — tranquilizou-o Hermione pelas frestas do vime. — Vou soltar você no trem.**

**— Não vai, não — retorquiu Rony. — O que vai ser do coitado do Perebas, hein?**

– Como se esses dois precisassem de mais motivos para brigar não é? – Lily perguntou com um suspiro.

 

**O menino apontou para o próprio peito, onde um grande calombo indicava que Perebas estava enroscado no bolso interno da veste.**

**O Sr. Weasley, que estivera à porta aguardando os carros do Ministério, meteu a cabeça na entrada do Caldeirão.**

**— Eles chegaram — anunciou. — Harry, vamos.**

**O Sr. Weasley cruzou atrás de Harry o trechinho de calçada entre a hospedaria e o primeiro dos dois carros verde-escuros e antiquados, cada um dirigido por um bruxo de aparência furtiva, vestido de veludo verde-vivo.**

**— Para dentro, Harry — disse o Sr. Weasley, verificando um lado e outro da rua movimentada.**

– Seu pai esperava que eu saltasse de dentro de um bueiro ou algo assim? – Sirius perguntou sombrio.

– Parece que sim. – Gina respondeu dando de ombros.

 

**Harry entrou no banco traseiro do carro e se reuniram a ele Hermione, Rony e, para desgosto de Rony, Percy.**

**A viagem até King"s Cross foi muito tranquila se comparada à de Harry no Nôitibus Andante.**

**Os carros do Ministério da Magia pareciam quase comuns, embora Harry reparasse que eram capazes de deslizar por espaços apertados que o novo carro da companhia do tio Válter certamente não teria podido. O grupo chegou à estação de King’s Cross com vinte minutos de antecedência; os motoristas do Ministério apanharam carrinhos, descarregaram a bagagem, cumprimentaram o Sr. Weasley, levando a mão ao chapéu, e partiram, conseguindo, sabe-se lá como, tomar a dianteira de uma fila de carros parados no sinal luminoso.**

– Pelo menos uma vez na vida chegamos cedo na estação. – Gina disse a Rony dando de ombros.

– Graças a Sirius, não é? – Rony respondeu rindo e fez Sirius e Tiago rirem também.

**O Sr. Weasley manteve-se colado no cotovelo de Harry todo o percurso até a estação.**

**— Certo então — disse ele olhando para todos os lados. — Vamos fazer isso aos pares, porque somos muitos. Eu passo primeiro com Harry.**

– Com certeza o ministério se aproveitou da amizade de Harry e Rony para colocar seu pai colado no Harry. – Tiago disse para Gina e Rony.

 

**O Sr. Weasley dirigiu-se à barreira entre as plataformas nove e dez, empurrando o carrinho de malas e aparentemente muito interessado no Interurbano que acabara de parar na plataforma nove. Com um olhar expressivo para Harry, ele se encostou displicentemente na barreira. O garoto imitou-o.**

**Num segundo, os dois atravessaram de lado a sólida parede de metal e saíram na plataforma 9 e ½, quando ergueram a cabeça, viram o Expresso de Hogwarts, um trem vermelho a vapor, que soltava baforadas de fumaça na plataforma apinhada de bruxas e bruxos que foram levar os filhos ao embarque.**

**Percy e Gina apareceram de repente atrás de Harry. Ofegavam e pelo jeito tinham corrido para atravessar a barreira.**

**— Ah, olha lá a Penelope! — falou Percy, alisando os cabelos e corando de novo. O olhar de Gina surpreendeu o de Harry, e os dois se viraram para esconder o riso, enquanto Percy ia ao encontro da menina de cabelos longos e cacheados, com o peito estufado para que ela não deixasse de reparar no seu distintivo reluzente.**

**Depois que os outros Weasley e Hermione se reuniram a eles, Harry e o Sr. Weasley saíram andando até os últimos carros do trem, passando por cabines cheias, até uma que lhes pareceu bem vazia. Embarcaram as malas na cabine, guardaram Edwiges e Bichento no bagageiro, depois tornaram a sair para que todos pudessem se despedir do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley.**

**A Sra. Weasley beijou os filhos, depois Hermione e, por fim, Harry. O menino ficou encabulado, mas gostou bastante quando ela lhe deu mais um abraço.**

**— Você vai se cuidar, não vai, Harry? — recomendou a senhora, se endireitando, com um brilho estranho nos olhos. Depois, abriu uma enorme bolsa e disse:**

**— Fiz sanduíches para todos... Tome aqui, Rony... Não, não são de carne enlatada... Fred? Onde se meteu o Fred? Tome aqui, querido...**

                Lily mordeu o lábio desconfortável, devia ser ela a dar um abraço de despedida no filho, ela quem devia mandar ele não se meter em confusões, e Tiago estaria lá, mandando ele se divertir... Uma lágrima brotou nos olhos verdes de Lily, Harry viu o reflexo da lágrima por menos de um segundo antes dela esconder o rosto no peito de Tiago.

 

**— Harry — disse o Sr. Weasley discretamente —, venha até aqui um instante.**

**Indicou com a cabeça uma coluna, e Harry acompanhou-o até detrás dela, deixando os outros amontoados em volta da Sra. Weasley.**

**— Há uma coisa que preciso dizer antes de você embarcar... — começou o Sr. Weasley com a voz tensa.**

– Pelo menos ele vai contar para o Harry. – Alice disse dando de ombros.

**— Tudo bem, Sr. Weasley. Eu já sei.**

**— Você sabe? Como poderia saber?**

**— Eu... Ah... Ouvi o senhor e a Sra. Weasley conversando ontem à noite. Não pude deixar de ouvir — Harry acrescentou rapidamente. — Me desculpe...**

**— Não era assim que eu queria que você tivesse sabido — disse o Sr. Weasley, parecendo aflito.**

**— Não... Sinceramente, tudo bem. Assim o senhor não faltou com a palavra que deu ao Fudge e eu sei o que está acontecendo.**

**— Harry, você deve estar apavorado...**

**— Não estou — disse Harry honestamente. — Verdade — acrescentou, porque o Sr. Weasley fazia cara de descrença. — Não estou tentando bancar o herói, mas, sério, o Sirius Black não pode ser pior do que o Voldemort, pode?**

– Ele poderia ser se quisesse. – Tiago disse trocando um olhar com Sirius e Remo – Mas ele tem preguiça demais para praticar artes das trevas...

                Lily, Hermione e Alice reviraram os olhos rindo. Pelo menos Tiago estava começando a encarar a situação como cômica, e isso estava melhorando o humor de todos.

 

**O Sr. Weasley se perturbou ao som daquele nome, mas conseguiu disfarçar.**

**— Harry, eu sabia que você tinha mais fibra do que Fudge parece imaginar, e é óbvio que fico feliz em constatar que você não se sente apavorado, mas...**

**— Arthur! — chamou a Sra. Weasley, que agora tocava os garotos para embarcar no trem. — Arthur, que é que você está fazendo? O trem já vai sair!**

**— Ele já está indo, Molly! — respondeu o Sr. Weasley, mas voltou sua atenção para Harry e continuou a falar em tom mais baixo e mais apressado.**

**— Ouça, eu quero que você me dê sua palavra...**

**—... De que serei um bom menino e não sairei do castelo? — disse Harry com tristeza.**

**— Não é bem isso — disse o Sr. Weasley, que parecia mais sério do que Harry jamais o vira. — Harry, jure que você não vai sair procurando o Black.**

– E por que você sairia por ai procurando uma pessoa que você acha que quer te matar? – Alice perguntou a Harry franzindo a testa.

– Por que é meio que o que eles fazem, não é? – Sirius perguntou dando de ombros – No primeiro ano ele foi atrás de Voldemort, ele não sabia que Voldemort estaria lá, mas mesmo assim foi atrás de alguém que queria matá-lo. E no segundo ano entrou na câmara secreta, é claro que ele fez para salvar a Gina, mas mesmo assim foi atrás de algo que queria matá-lo, o basilisco...

– Pensando assim eu também mandaria ele não sair por ai procurando uma pessoa que quer matá-lo... – Lily disse com um suspiro profundo.

– Mas pelo menos dessa vez nada vai tentar matá-lo. – Tiago disse sorrindo satisfeito.

                Harry, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam, Sirius não tentaria matá-lo, mas isso não significava que nada tentaria...

 

**Harry arregalou os olhos.**

**— Quê?**

**Ouviu-se um apito forte. Guardas caminhavam ao lado do trem, batendo as portas para fechá-las.**

**— Prometa, Harry — disse o Sr. Weasley, falando ainda mais depressa —, que aconteça o que acontecer...**

**— Por que eu iria sair procurando alguém que eu sei que quer me matar? — perguntou Harry sem entender.**

**— Prometa que ouça o que ouvir...**

– Ouça o que ouvir? – Frank perguntou confuso – O que ele poderia ouvir que faria com que quisesse encontrar alguém que acha que quer matá-lo?

– Talvez que Sirius é o padrinho dele e melhor amigo do pai dele? – Lily perguntou dando de ombros.

– Ou há mais coisas nessa história do que o Harry sabe até agora. – Sirius disse balançando as pernas nervoso.

 

**— Arthur, vamos rápido! — chamou a Sra. Weasley.**

**O vapor saia da chaminé da locomotiva em gordas nuvens; o trem começara a se mexer. Harry correu para a porta da cabine e Rony abriu-a e se afastou para o amigo embarcar. Os dois se debruçaram na janela e acenaram para o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley até o trem fazer uma curva e o casal desaparecer de vista.**

**— Preciso falar com vocês em particular — murmurou Harry para Rony e Hermione quando o trem ganhou velocidade.**

**— Vai saindo, Gina — disse Rony.**

– Eu não achei isso nada justo, sabe? – Gina disse encarando Harry, Rony e Hermione com raiva – Eu já tinha passado por bastante coisa no ano anterior, vocês podiam ter me deixado participar, eu já era grande o bastante para encarar o Sirius. – Gina completou apontando para o maroto sentado ao seu lado e revirando os olhos.

– Desculpa. – Harry disse com um suspiro – Não devíamos ter te deixado de fora.

– Não, é claro que vocês não poderiam me deixar participar das suas conversas secretas – Gina bufou ressentida – eu nunca fui uma integrante do trio de ouro. – ela revirou os olhos chateada.

– Não exagera Gina. – Rony disse com um meio sorriso.

– Trio de ouro? – Tiago, Sirius e Remo perguntaram ao mesmo tempo não conseguindo conter as risadas.

– É assim que algumas pessoas do nosso tempo chamam eles três. – Neville disse rindo também ao ver Harry, Rony e Hermione corarem constrangidos.

 

**— Ah, quanta gentileza — respondeu a garota aborrecida, mas se afastando sem pressa.**

**Harry, Rony e Hermione saíram pelo corredor à procura de uma cabine vazia, mas todas estavam cheias exceto uma bem no finalzinho do trem.**

**Esta tinha apenas um ocupante, um homem que estava ferrado no sono ao lado da janela. Os garotos pararam à porta. O Expresso de Hogwarts era em geral reservado aos estudantes e, até então, eles nunca tinham visto um adulto a bordo, exceto a bruxa que passava com a carrocinha de comida.**

**O estranho usava um conjunto de vestes de bruxo extremamente surradas e cerzidas em vários lugares. Parecia doente e cansado. Embora fosse jovem, seus cabelos castanho-claros estavam salpicados de fios brancos.**

– Esse homem se parece extremamente com alguém que conheço. – Sirius disse olhando para Remo de soslaio.

– Não sou eu. – Remo disse revirando os olhos.

– Quem te garante que não é você? – Sirius perguntou.

– O que eu estaria fazendo no expresso de Hogwarts? – Remo perguntou incrédulo.

– Indo para Hogwarts? – Tiago respondeu irônico.

 

**— Quem vocês acham que ele é? — sibilou Rony quando se sentaram e fecharam a porta, ocupando os assentos mais afastados da janela.**

**— O Profº. R. J. Lupin — cochichou Hermione na mesma hora.**

 

– É você Remo! – Lily disse com alegria – É você!

– Eu? – Remo gaguejou – Professor?

– Claro Remo! – Sirius e Tiago disseram juntos, e Tiago completou – Ninguém seria melhor professor do que você!

– Mas como? – Remo perguntou ainda abismado, ele não conseguia acreditar que seu maior sonho poderia se tornar realidade.

– Dumbledore! – Sirius e Tiago responderam juntos.

                Severo crispou os lábios, é claro que Dumbledore confiaria a Lupin um cargo de professor em Hogwarts, se ele confiou em Severo como poderia não confiar em Lupin...

– Só você mesmo para estar dormindo no expresso de Hogwarts. – Tiago disse rindo satisfeito em saber que seu filho conheceria pelo menos um de seus melhores amigos.

 

**— Como é que você sabe?**

**— Está na maleta — respondeu a menina, apontando para o bagageiro acima da cabeça do homem, onde havia uma maleta gasta e amarrada com vários fios de barbante caprichosamente trançados. O nome _Profº. R. J. Lupin_  estava estampado a um canto em letras descascadas.**

**— Que será que ele ensina? — perguntou Rony, amarrando a cara para o perfil pálido do homem.**

**— É óbvio — sussurrou Hermione. — Só existe uma vaga, não é? Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.**

**Harry, Rony e Hermione já tinham tido dois professores nessa matéria, e ambos só duraram um ano letivo. Corriam boatos de que o cargo estava enfeitiçado.**

– Esses boatos já correm atualmente. – Frank disse dando de ombros.

– Nós não tivemos um professor que durou mais de um ano... – Tiago disse – Só espero que nada de ruim aconteça ao Remo...

– Não vai acontecer nada com ele. – Lily disse sorrindo para o amigo satisfeita – Essa história do cargo ser amaldiçoado é uma bobagem.

 

**— Bem, espero que ele esteja à altura — disse Rony em tom de dúvida. — Dá a impressão de que um bom feitiço acabaria com ele de vez, não acham? Em todo o caso... — Rony virou-se para Harry.**

                Remo levantou os olhos para Rony, pegou a varinha e começou a gira-la entre os dedos.

– Vamos ver se você consegue acabar comigo de vez então. – Remo desafiou.

– Desculpa por isso. – Rony disse corando até as orelhas – Foi só uma má primeira impressão.

– Realmente Remo, – Sirius disse sorrindo para o amigo – o que você esperava que os alunos pensassem de um professor dormindo no trem?

 

**— Que é que você ia nos dizer?**

**Harry contou toda a conversa entre o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley e o alerta que aquele senhor acabara de lhe dar. Quando terminou, Rony olhava abobado e Hermione cobrira a boca com as mãos. Finalmente a menina baixou as mãos e disse:**

**— Sirius Black fugiu para vir atrás de você? Ah, Harry... Você vai ter que tomar muito, mas muito cuidado. Não vai sair por aí procurando encrenca, Harry...**

**— Eu não saio por aí procurando encrenca — respondeu Harry, irritado. — Em geral as encrencas é que vêm ao meu encontro.**

– Harry tem razão. – Tiago disse resignado – ele parece um imã para encrencas.

– Mas dessa vez está tudo bem. – Lily disse tranquila – Se a encrenca é o Sirius, vai dar tudo certo.

                Sirius sorriu para Lily satisfeito, era bom ter a confiança dela.

 

**— Harry teria que ser um bocado obtuso para sair procurando um biruta que quer matá-lo, não acha?— falou Rony com a voz tremula.**

– Desculpa. – Rony disse nervoso olhando para Sirius.

                Sirius apenas revirou os olhos e indicou que Tiago continuasse lendo.

 

**Eles estavam reagindo às noticias pior do que Harry esperara.**

**Tanto Rony quanto Hermione pareciam ter muito mais medo de Black do que ele próprio.**

**— Ninguém sabe como foi que o homem fugiu de Azkaban — disse Rony embaraçado. — Ninguém jamais tinha feito isso antes. E ainda por cima, ele era um prisioneiro de segurança máxima.**

– Rony tem razão. – Sirius sorriu vaidoso – Eu devo ser muito impressionante para ter fugido de Azkaban.

– A não ser pelo fato de que eu imagino como você fugiu. – Remo cochichou para que apenas Sirius escutasse.

 

**— Mas vão pegá-lo, não vão? — perguntou Hermione muito séria. — Quero dizer, todos os trouxas estão procurando Black também...**

**— Que barulho foi esse? — perguntou Rony de repente. Uma espécie de apitinho fraco vinha de algum lugar. Os garotos procuraram por toda a cabine.**

**— Está vindo do seu malão, Harry — disse Rony se levantando e esticando os braços para o bagageiro. Pouco depois retirava o bisbilhoscópio de bolso, que fora guardado entre as vestes de Harry.**

**O objeto girava muito rápido na palma da mão de Rony e emitia um brilho intenso.**

– É o bisbilhoscópio que Rony deu a Harry de aniversário. – Lily disse dando de ombros.

– Mas por que ele está apitando? – Alice perguntou.

– Deve haver algo suspeito na cabine. – Severo disse dando um sorriso maldoso para Remo.

                Remo, Tiago e Sirius engoliram em seco, e Tiago voltou a ler rápido antes que Severo dissesse mais alguma coisa.

 

**— Isso é um bisbilhoscópio? — perguntou Hermione, interessada, levantando-se para ver melhor.**

**— É... E veja bem, é dos baratinhos — disse Rony. — Endoidou quando o amarrei na perna de Errol para mandar para Harry.**

– Claro que endoidou. – Gina revirou os olhos – Você não devia usar Errol para viagens longas!

 

**— Você estava fazendo alguma coisa suspeita na hora? — perguntou Hermione astutamente.**

**— Não! Bem... Eu não devia estar usando o Errol. Você sabe, ele não pode realmente fazer viagens longas... Mas como é que eu ia mandar o presente do Harry?**

**— Ponha-o de volta no malão — aconselhou Harry enquanto o bisbilhoscópio continuava a apitar baixinho —, senão vamos acordar o homem.**

**O menino indicou o Profº. Lupin com a cabeça. Rony enfiou o bisbilhoscópio dentro de um par de meias velhas do tio Válter particularmente horrendas, o que abafou o som, depois fechou a tampa do malão.**

**— Poderíamos mandar verificar esse bisbilhoscópio em Hogsmeade — disse Rony, sentando-se outra vez. — Vendem essas coisas na Dervixes e Bangues, instrumentos mágicos e artigos sortidos. Foi o que Fred e Jorge me contaram.**

– Imagino que Harry vá se sentir muito mal agora. – Sirius suspirou – Ele não tem autorização para ir a Hogsmeade, e é tudo culpa minha...

 

**— Você conhece muita coisa de Hogsmeade? — perguntou Hermione interessada. — Li que é o único povoado inteiramente bruxo da Grã-Bretanha...**

**— É, acho que é — disse Rony meio sem pensar —, mas não é por isso que quero ir lá. Só quero conhecer a Dedosdemel!**

**— E o que é a Dedosdemel? — perguntou Hermione.**

**— É uma loja de doces — disse Rony, com uma expressão sonhadora assomando em seu rosto —, que tem de tudo.. Diabinhos de Pimenta... Que fazem a boca fumegar... E enormes Chocobolas recheadas de musse de morango e creme cozido, e Canetas de açúcar realmente ótimas, que a gente pode chupar em classe e fazer de conta que está pensando no que se vai escrever...**

**— Mas Hogsmeade é um lugar muito interessante, não é? — insistiu Hermione, pressurosa. —O livro Sítios Históricos da Bruxaria diz que a estalagem foi o quartel-general da Revolta dos Duendes de 1612, e diz que a Casa dos Gritos é o prédio mais mal-assombrado da Grã-Bretanha...**

                Remo, Tiago e Sirius começaram a rir de repente. Lily olhou para eles intrigada.

– É engraçado que no meio de tanta coisa boa para fazer em Hogsmeade ela pense só nas coisas históricas. – Tiago disse evasivo.

**— E bolas maciças de sorvete de frutas que fazem a gente levitar uns centímetros acima do chão enquanto está comendo — continuou Rony, que decididamente não estava ouvindo uma palavra do que Hermione dizia.**

**A garota virou-se para Harry.**

**— Não vai ser ótimo sair um pouco da escola e explorar Hogsmeade?**

**— Imagino que sim — respondeu Harry deprimido. — Você vai ter que me contar quando descobrir.**

**— Como assim? — perguntou Rony.**

**— Não posso ir. Os Dursley não assinaram o meu formulário de autorização e o Fudge também não quis assinar.**

**Rony fez uma cara de horror.**

**— Você não tem autorização para ir? Mas... Nem pensar... McGonagall ou alguém vai ter que lhe dar essa autorização...**

– McGonagall pode até contornar algumas regras, mas ela não vai dar autorização para o Harry ir a Hogsmeade. – Remo disse com um suspiro pesaroso – Não com o ministério achando que Sirius quer matá-lo.

**Harry deu uma risada forçada. A Profª. McGonagall, diretora da Grifinória, era muito rigorosa.**

**—... Ou podemos apelar para o Fred e o Jorge, eles conhecem todas as passagens secretas para sair do castelo...**

– Eles conhecem as passagens secretas para sair do castelo? – Tiago perguntou desconfiado – Mas como? – Ele completou olhando diretamente para Remo e Sirius.

– Vai dizer que você achava que só vocês tinham a capacidade de encontrar as passagens secretas? – Alice perguntou rindo maldosa.

                Remo e Sirius deram de ombros juntos.

 

**— Rony! — ralhou Hermione com severidade. — Acho que o Harry não devia sair escondido da escola com o Black solto por aí...**

**— É, imagino que é o que McGonagall vai dizer quando eu pedir autorização — disse Harry amargurado.**

– Eu vou ficar muito decepcionado se McGonagall acreditar que eu quero matar Harry... – Sirius bufou de repente.

 

**— Mas se nós estivermos com ele — disse Rony, animado, a Hermione — Black não ousaria...**

**— Ah, Rony, não diz besteira — retrucou Hermione. — Black já matou um monte de gente bem no meio de uma rua movimentada. Você acha mesmo que ele vai se preocupar se vai ou não atacar Harry só porque nós estamos presentes?**

– Desse jeito eu pareço um monstro que mata crianças de treze anos... – Sirius disse chateado.

– Desculpa. – Hermione disse baixando os olhos.

**Hermione mexia com as alças da cesta de Bichento enquanto falava.**

**— Não solta essa coisa! — exclamou Rony, mas tarde demais;**

**Bichento saltou com leveza da cesta, espreguiçou-se, bocejou e pulou nos joelhos de Rony, o calombo no peito do menino estremeceu e ele empurrou Bichento com raiva.**

**— Dê o fora daqui!**

**— Rony, não! — disse Hermione, zangada.**

**O menino ia responder quando o Profº. Lupin se mexeu. Eles o miraram com apreensão, mas ele simplesmente virou a cabeça para o outro lado, a boca ligeiramente entreaberta, e continuou a dormir.**

– Remo dorme como uma pedra. – Tiago disse rindo – Eu não me preocuparia se fosse vocês.

– Todos vocês dormem como pedras. – Frank riu – As vezes até parece que passaram a noite toda acordados.

                Remo, Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam.

 

**O Expresso de Hogwarts rodava numa velocidade constante para o norte e o cenário à janela ia se tornando cada vez mais bravio e escuro enquanto as nuvens, no alto, se avolumavam. Estudantes passavam pela porta da cabine correndo para cima e para baixo. Bichento agora se acomodara num assento vazio, a cara amassada virada para Rony, os olhos amarelos cravados no bolso do peito dele.**

**À uma hora, a bruxa gorducha com o carrinho de comida chegou à porta da cabine.**

**— Vocês acham que a gente devia acordar o professor? — perguntou Rony sem graça, indicando Lupin com a cabeça. — Ele está com cara de quem podia comer alguma coisa.**

– Rony tem razão. – Alice disse de repente – Remo sempre está com cara de quem podia comer alguma coisa...

– Ele tem a saúde frágil. – Frank disse dando de ombros. – As vezes ele tem que passar vários dias na ala hospitalar... O estranho é que geralmente Tiago, Sirius e Pedro somem nesses dias...

                Tiago voltou a ler rapidamente antes que alguém pudesse desconfiar de alguma coisa.

**Hermione se aproximou cautelosamente do homem.**

**— Hum... Professor? Com licença, professor?**

**O homem não se mexeu.**

**— Não se preocupe, querida — disse a bruxa entregando a Harry uma montanha de bolos de caldeirão. — Se ele tiver fome quando acordar, vou estar lá na frente com o maquinista.**

**— Suponho que ele esteja dormindo — disse Rony baixinho quando a bruxa fechou a porta da cabine. — Quero dizer: ele não morreu, não é?**

**— Não, está respirando — sussurrou Hermione, pegando o bolo de caldeirão que Harry lhe passava.**

**Talvez o Profº. Lupin não fosse uma ótima companhia, mas sua presença na cabine dos garotos tinha suas vantagens. No meio da tarde, bem na hora em que a chuva começou a cair, embaçando os contornos das colinas ondulantes por que passavam, os meninos ouviram novamente passos no corredor, e surgiram à porta as três pessoas que eles menos gostavam no mundo: Draco Malfoy, ladeado pelos seus asseclas, Vicente Crabbe e Gregório Goyle.  
Draco Malfoy e Harry eram inimigos desde que se encontraram na primeira viagem de trem para Hogwarts. Malfoy, que tinha uma cara desdenhosa, pálida e pontuda, era aluno da Sonserina; jogava como apanhador no time de sua casa, a mesma posição de Harry no time da Grifinória. Crabbe e Goyle pareciam existir para fazer o que Draco mandava. Eram grandes e musculosos; Crabbe, mais alto, tinha um pescoço muito grosso e um corte de cabelos de cuia; os cabelos de Goyle eram curtos e espetados, e seus braços compridos como os de um gorila.**

**— Ora! vejam só quem está aqui — disse Draco naquela sua voz arrastada, abrindo a porta da cabine — Potinha e Fuinha!**

**Crabbe e Goyle riram feito trasgos.**

**— Ouvi dizer que seu pai finalmente pôs as mãos no ouro neste verão — disse Malfoy. — Sua mãe não morreu do choque?**

**Rony se levantou tão depressa que derrubou a cesta de Bichento no chão. O Profº. Lupin soltou um pequeno ronco.**

**— Quem é esse ai? — perguntou Draco, dando automaticamente um passo atrás, ao ver Lupin.**

**— Professor novo — disse Harry que se levantou também, caso precisasse segurar Rony. — Que é que você ia dizendo mesmo, Draco?**

**Os olhos muito claros do menino se estreitaram; ele não era bobo de puxar uma briga bem debaixo do nariz de um professor.**

**— Vamos — murmurou Draco, contrariado, para Crabbe e Coyle, e os três sumiram.**

– De nada. – Remo disse rindo para Rony, Hermione e Harry.

 

**Harry e Rony tornaram a se sentar, Rony massageando os nós dos dedos.**

**— Não vou aturar nenhum desaforo de Draco este ano — disse cheio de raiva. — Estou falando sério. Se ele disser mais uma piadinha sobre a minha família, vou agarrar a cabeça dele e...**

**Rony fez um gesto violento no ar.**

**— Rony — sibilou Hermione, apontando para o Profº. Lupin —, cuidado...**

**Mas o Profº. Lupin continuava ferrado no sono.**

– Mas eu não recriminaria o Rony por isso. – Remo disse sorrindo.

 

**A chuva engrossava à medida que o trem avançava mais para o norte; as janelas agora iam se tornando um cinza sólido e tremeluzente, que gradualmente escureceu até as lanternas se acenderem nos corredores e por cima dos bagageiros. O trem sacolejava, a chuva fustigava, o vento rugia, mas, ainda assim, o Profº. Lupin continuava adormecido.**

**— Devemos estar quase chegando — disse Rony, curvando-se para frente para olhar, além do professor, a janela agora completamente escura.**

**Nem bem essas palavras tinham saído de sua boca e o trem começou a reduzir a velocidade.**

**— Legal — exclamou Rony, levantando-se e passando com todo o cuidado pelo Profº. Lupin para tentar ver lá fora. — Estou morrendo de fome. Quero chegar logo para o banquete...**

**— Nós ainda não chegamos — disse Hermione, consultando o relógio. — Então por que estamos parando?**

– Não estou gostando nada disso. – Sirius disse com um arrepio na espinha – O nome do capítulo é dementador...

– Mas pelo menos eles estão com Remo. – Tiago disse aliviado – Ele não vai deixar os dementadores chegarem perto deles.

 

**O trem foi rodando cada vez mais lentamente. Quando o ronco dos pistões parou, o barulho do vento e da chuva de encontro às janelas pareceu mais forte que nunca.**

**Harry, que estava mais próximo da porta, levantou-se para espiar o corredor. Por todo o carro, cabeças, curiosas, surgiram à porta das cabines.**

**O trem parou completamente com um tranco, e baques e pancadas distantes sinalizaram que as malas tinham despencado dos bagageiros. Em seguida, sem aviso, todas as luzes se apagaram e eles mergulharam em total escuridão.**

**— Que é que está acontecendo? — ouviu-se a voz de Rony às costas de Harry.**

**— Ai! — exclamou Hermione. — Rony, isto é o meu pé!**

**Harry voltou ao seu lugar, às apalpadelas.**

**— Vocês acham que o trem enguiçou?**

**— Não sei...**

– O Expresso de Hogwarts não enguiça. – Severo disse categórico – É um trem enfeitiçado, não é um trem trouxa...

 

**Ouviu-se um barulho de pano esfregando vidro e Harry viu os contornos difusos de Rony desembaçando um pedaço da vidraça da janela para espiar.**

**— Tem uma coisa se mexendo lá fora — disse ele. — Acho que está embarcando gente no trem...**

**A porta da cabine se abriu repentinamente e alguém caiu por cima das pernas de Harry, machucando-o.**

**— Desculpe... Você sabe o que está acontecendo?... Ai... Desculpe...**

**— Ai, Neville — disse Harry tateando no escuro e levantando o colega pela capa.**

**— Harry? É você? Que é que está acontecendo?**

**— Não tenho idéia... Senta...**

**Ouviu-se um sibilo forte e um ganido de dor; Neville tentara se sentar em cima do Bichento.**

– O seu gato – Neville disse a Hermione – me deu uma unhada tão forte que quando cheguei no dormitório vi que minha perna estava sangrando.

– Desculpa. – Hermione disse dando a Neville um meio sorriso.

 

**— Vou perguntar ao maquinista o que está acontecendo — ouviu-se a voz de Hermione. Harry sentiu a amiga passar por ele, ouviu a porta deslizar, e em seguida um baque e dois berros de dor.**

**— Quem é?**

**— Quem é?**

**— Gina?**

**— Mione?**

**— Que é que você está fazendo?**

**— Estava procurando o Rony!**

**— Entra aqui e senta...**

**— Aqui não! — disse Harry depressa. — Eu estou aqui!**

**— Ai! — disse Neville.**

**— Silêncio! — ordenou uma voz rouca, de repente.**

– Acho que nem o Remo conseguiria ficar dormindo nessa confusão, não é? – Lily disse rindo.

**O Profº. Lupin parecia ter finalmente acordado. Harry ouviu movimentos no canto em que ele estava. Ninguém disse nada.**

**Seguiu-se um estalinho e uma luz trêmula inundou a cabine. Pelo que viam, o professor estava empunhando um feixe de chamas. Elas iluminavam um rosto cansado e cinzento, mas seus olhos tinham uma expressão alerta e cautelosa.**

**— Fiquem onde estão — disse com a mesma voz rouca, e começou a se levantar lentamente segurando as chamas à sua frente.**

**Mas a porta se abriu antes que Lupin pudesse alcançá-la.**

**Parado à porta, iluminado pelas chamas trêmulas na mão do professor, havia um vulto de capa que alcançava o teto. Seu rosto estava completamente oculto por um capuz. Harry baixou os olhos depressa, e o que ele viu provocou uma contração em seu estômago. Havia uma mão saindo da capa e ela brilhava, um brilho cinzento, de aparência viscosa e coberta de feridas, como uma coisa morta que se decompusera na água...**

– Um dementador, dentro do trem... – Alice disse com um arrepio.

– Isso não vai ser nada agradável. – Remo disse desconfortável.

 

**Mas foi visível apenas por uma fração de segundo. Como se a criatura sob a capa percebesse o olhar de Harry, a mão foi repentinamente ocultada nas dobras da capa preta.  
E então a coisa encapuzada, fosse o que fosse, inspirou longa e lentamente, uma inspiração ruidosa, como se estivesse tentando inspirar mais do que o ar à sua volta.**

**Um frio intenso atingiu todos os presentes. Harry sentiu a própria respiração entalar no peito.**

**O frio penetrou mais fundo em sua pele. Chegou ao fundo do peito, ao seu próprio coração...**

– Não quero nem pensar em como seria viver doze anos cercado por essas coisas... – Sirius disse mexendo-se desconfortável em seu lugar.

– Não vou deixar você ser preso. – Tiago disse categórico.

 

**Os olhos de Harry giraram nas órbitas. Ele não conseguiu ver mais nada. Estava se afogando no frio. Sentia um farfalhar nos ouvidos que lembrava água correndo. Estava sendo puxado para o fundo, o farfalhar aumentou para um ronco que aumentava...**

**Então, vindos de muito longe, ouviu gritos, terríveis, apavorados, suplicantes. Ele queria ajudar quem gritava, tentou mexer os braços, mas não conseguiu... Um nevoeiro claro e denso rodopiava à volta dele, dentro dele...**

**— Harry! Harry! Você está bem?**

**Alguém batia no seu rosto.**

**— Q... Quê?**

**Harry abriu os olhos; havia lanternas no alto e o chão sacudia. O Expresso de Hogwarts recomeçara a andar e as luzes tinham voltado. Aparentemente ele escorregara do assento para o chão.**

– Dementadores nos trazem nossa pior lembrança. – Tiago disse com a voz tremendo – A pior lembrança de Harry...

– A pior lembrança de Harry é terrível demais. – Remo completou o que sabia que Tiago estava tentando dizer.

– Os gritos... – Lily perguntou tremendo – Você acha que eram meus gritos?

– Provavelmente. – Sirius disse desconfortável.

**Rony e Hermione estavam ajoelhados ao seu lado, e acima dos seus amigos ele viu que Neville e o professor o observavam. Harry se sentiu muito doente; quando ergueu a mão para ajeitar os óculos no nariz, sentiu um suor frio no rosto.**

**Rony e Hermione puxaram-no para cima do assento.**

**— Você está bem? — perguntou Rony, nervoso.**

**— Estou — disse Harry, olhando depressa para a porta. A criatura encapuzada desaparecera.**

**— Que aconteceu? Onde está aquela... Aquela coisa? Quem gritou?**

**— Ninguém gritou — disse Rony, ainda mais nervoso.**

**Harry olhou para todos os lados da cabine iluminada. Gina e Neville retribuíram seu olhar, ambos muito pálidos.**

**— Mas eu ouvi gritos...**

**Um forte estalo assustou os meninos. O Profº. Lupin partia em pedaços uma enorme barra de chocolate.**

– Que bom que você estava com ele. – Lily sorriu para Remo aliviada.

– Que bom que Remo sabe o que fazer com dementadores. – Sirius suspirou.

 

**— Tome — disse a Harry, oferecendo-lhe um pedaço particularmente avantajado. — Coma.**

**Vai fazer você se sentir melhor.**

**Harry apanhou o chocolate, mas não o comeu.**

**— Que era aquela coisa? — perguntou a Lupin.**

**— Um dementador — respondeu Lupin, que agora distribuía o chocolate para todos. — Um dos dementadores de Azkaban.**

**Todos o olharam espantados. O professor amassou a embalagem vazia de chocolate e meteu-a no bolso.**

**— Coma — insistiu. — Vai lhe fazer bem. Preciso falar com o maquinista, me dêem licença...  
Ele passou por Harry e desapareceu no corredor.**

**— Você tem certeza de que está bem? — perguntou Hermione, observando-o com ansiedade.**

**— Não entendo... Que foi que aconteceu? — perguntou Harry, enxugando mais suor do rosto.**

**— Bem... Aquela coisa... O dementador... Ficou parado ali olhando, quero dizer, acho que foi, não pude ver o rosto dele... E você...**

**— Pensei que você estava tendo um acesso ou coisa parecida — disse Rony, que conservava no rosto uma expressão de pavor — Você ficou todo duro, escorregou do assento e começou a se contorcer...**

**— E o Profº. Lupin saltou por cima de você, foi ao encontro do dementador, puxou a varinha — contou Hermione — e disse: _"Nenhum de nós está escondendo Sirius Black dentro da capa. Vá."_  — Mas o dementador não se mexeu, então Lupin murmurou alguma coisa e da varinha saiu um raio prateado contra a coisa, e ela deu as costas e se afastou como se deslizasse...**

– Eu devo ter feito um feitiço do patrono. – Remo disse observando Harry.

– O dementador deve ter vasculhado o trem inteiro procurando você. – Alice disse olhando para Sirius acusatoriamente.

– Alice. – Sirius disse com calma – Você passou o livro anterior inteiro defendendo Lockhart, e estava errada. Agora vai passar esse livro inteiro me acusando, e vai estar errada.

– Você podia poupar nosso tempo e nossa paciência calando a boca até saber do que está falando. – Tiago bufou complementando o que Sirius estava dizendo.

 

**— Foi horrível — disse Neville numa voz mais alta do que de costume. — Vocês sentiram como ficou frio quando ele entrou?**

**— Eu me senti esquisito — disse Rony, sacudindo os ombros, desconfortável. — Como se eu nunca mais fosse sentir alegria na vida...**

**Gina, que se encolhera a um canto parecendo quase tão mal quanto Harry, deu um solucinho; Hermione aproximou-se e passou um braço pelas costas da menina para consolá-la.**

– Quando o dementador entrou na cabine voltou tudo que eu senti no ano anterior. – Gina suspirou e mordeu o lábio – As lembranças daquele ano sempre vão me atormentar...

 

**— Mas nenhum de vocês caiu do assento? — perguntou Harry sem graça.**

**— Não — disse Rony, olhando para Harry, ansioso, outra vez. — Mas Gina tremia feito louca...  
Harry não entendeu. Sentia-se fraco e cheio de arrepios, como se estivesse se recuperando de uma gripe muito forte; começava também a sentir um início de vergonha. Por que desmaiara daquele jeito, quando mais ninguém desmaiara?**

**O Profº. Lupin voltou. Parou ao entrar, olhando para todos e disse, com um leve sorriso:**

**— Eu não envenenei o chocolate, sabem...**

**Harry deu uma dentada e, para sua grande surpresa, sentiu de repente um calor se espalhar até as pontas dos dedos dos pés e das mãos.**

**— Vamos chegar a Hogwarts dentro de dez minutos — disse o Profº. Lupin. — Você está bem, Harry?**

**O menino não perguntou como é que o professor sabia seu nome.**

**— Muito bem — murmurou ele, constrangido.**

**Ninguém falou muito durante o resto da viagem. Por fim, o trem parou na estação de Hogsmeade e houve uma grande correria para desembarcar; corujas piavam, gatos miavam e o sapo de estimação de Neville coaxou alto debaixo do chapéu do seu dono. Estava frio demais na minúscula plataforma; a chuva descia em cortinas geladas.**

**— Alunos do primeiro ano por aqui! — chamou uma voz conhecida. Harry, Rony e Hermione se viraram e depararam com o vulto gigantesco de Hagrid, no outro extremo da plataforma, fazendo sinal para os novos alunos, aterrorizados, se aproximarem para a tradicional travessia do lago.**

**— Tudo bem, vocês três? — gritou Hagrid sobre as cabeças dos alunos aglomerados. Eles acenaram para o guarda-caça, mas não tiveram chance de lhe falar porque a massa de alunos em volta deles os empurrava na direção oposta.**

**Harry, Rony e Hermione acompanharam o resto da escola pela plataforma e desceram para uma trilha enlameada, cheia de altos e baixos, onde no mínimo uns cem coches os aguardavam, cada qual, Harry só podia supor, puxado por um cavalo invisível, porque os garotos embarcaram em um, fecharam a porta e o veículo saiu andando, aos trancos e balanços, formando um cortejo.**

– Na verdade são testrálios. – Remo disse dando de ombros.

 

**O coche cheirava levemente a mofo e palha. Harry se sentia melhor desde o chocolate, mas continuava fraco. Rony e Hermione não paravam de lhe lançar olhares de esguelha, como se temessem que ele pudesse desmaiar outra vez.**

**Quando o coche foi se aproximando de um magnífico portão de ferro forjado, ladeado por colunas de pedra com javalis alados no alto, Harry viu mais dois dementadores encapuzados montando guarda dos lados do portão. Uma onda de náusea e frio tornou a invadi-lo; ele se recostou no banco encalombado e fechou os olhos até atravessarem a entrada. O coche ganhou velocidade no caminho longo e inclinado até o castelo; Hermione se debruçou pela janelinha, espiando as muitas torrinhas e torres que se aproximavam. Por fim, o coche parou balançando, e Hermione e Rony desembarcaram.**

– Isso tudo só para tentar me capturar? – Sirius perguntou se sentindo importante.

– É claro. – Tiago riu – Você é um criminoso perigosíssimo.

 

**Quando Harry ia descendo, uma voz arrastada e satisfeita chegou aos seus ouvidos.**

**— Você desmaiou, Potter? Longbottom está falando a verdade? Desmaiou mesmo, é?**

**Draco passou por Hermione acotovelando-a, para impedir Harry de subir as escadas de pedra do castelo, o rosto jubilante e os olhos claros brilhando de malícia.**

                Tiago, Sirius e Remo deram a Neville um olhar assassino.

– Por que você resolveu falar para o Malfoy que Harry desmaiou? – Sirius perguntou irritado.

– Não foi minha intenção. – Neville disse desconfortável – Estava falando com a Ana e ele escutou.

– Mesmo assim. – Tiago disse – Você não tinha que falar isso para ninguém!

– Desculpa. – Neville disse a Harry constrangido.

 

**— Se manda, Malfoy — disse Rony, cujos maxilares estavam cerrados.**

**— Você também desmaiou, Weasley? — perguntou Draco em voz alta. — O velho dementador apavorante também o assustou, Weasley?**

**— Algum problema? — perguntou uma voz suave, O Profº. Lupin acabara de desembarcar do coche seguinte.**

**Malfoy lançou ao Profº. Lupin um olhar insolente, que registrou os remendos em suas vestes e a mala surrada. Com uma sugestão de sarcasmo na voz, ele respondeu:**

**— Ah, não... Hum... Professor — depois fez cara de riso para Crabbe e Goyle, e subiu com os dois as escadas do castelo.**

**Hermione bateu nas costas de Rony para apressá-lo, e os três se reuniram aos muitos alunos que enchiam as escadas, cruzavam a soleira das enormes portas de carvalho e penetravam no saguão cavernoso iluminado com tochas ardentes, onde havia uma magnífica escadaria de mármore para os andares superiores.**

**A porta que levava ao Salão Principal, à direita, estava aberta;**

**Harry seguiu o grande número de alunos que se deslocava naquela direção, mas apenas vislumbrara o teto encantado, que àquela noite se mostrava escuro e anuviado, quando uma voz o chamou:**

**— Potter! Granger! Quero falar com os dois! — Os garotos se viraram surpresos. A Profª. McGonagall, que ensinava Transformação e dirigia a Casa da Grifinória, os chamava por cima das cabeças dos demais. Era uma bruxa de aspecto severo, que usava os cabelos presos em um coque apertado; seus olhos penetrantes eram emoldurados por óculos quadrados. Harry abriu caminho até ela com esforço e um mau pressentimento: a Profª. McGonagall tinha o condão de fazê-lo sentir que fizera alguma coisa errada.**

– Ela já deve ter ficado sabendo do seu desmaio... – Lily disse com um suspiro.

– Remo deve ter avisado. – Frank disse – Deve ser alguma obrigação dos professores reportar esse tipo de coisa.

**— Não precisa ficar tão preocupado, só quero dar uma palavrinha com vocês na minha sala — disse ela. — Pode continuar o seu caminho, Weasley.**

**Rony ficou olhando a professora se afastar, com Harry e Hermione, da aglomeração de alunos que falavam sem parar; os três atravessaram o saguão, subiram a escadaria de mármore e seguiram por um corredor.**

– Eu me senti realmente estranho entrando no salão principal sem vocês. – Rony disse dando um meio sorriso constrangido – Normalmente os professores querem falar com os três ao mesmo tempo... Ou permitem que os outros dois fiquem por perto...

– Até os professores evitam separar o "trio de ouro". – Sirius disse rindo.

**Já na sala, um pequeno aposento com uma grande e acolhedora lareira, a professora fez sinal a Harry e Hermione para que se sentassem.**

**Ela própria se sentou à escrivaninha e disse sem rodeios:**

**— O Profº. Lupin mandou à frente uma coruja para avisar que você tinha passado mal no trem, Potter.**

**Antes que o garoto pudesse responder, ouviu-se uma leve batida na porta e Madame Pomfrey, a enfermeira, entrou com seu ar eficiente.**

**Harry sentiu o rosto corar. Já era bastante ruim que tivesse desmaiado, ou o que fosse, sem todo mundo ficar fazendo aquele alvoroço.**

**— Eu estou bem — disse. — Não preciso de nada...**

**— Ah, então foi você? — exclamou Madame Pomfrey, ignorando o comentário de Harry e se curvando para examiná-lo mais de perto. — Suponho que tenha feito outra vez alguma coisa perigosa.**

**— Foi um dementador, Papoula. — informou McGonagall.**

**As duas, trocaram olhares misteriosos e Madame Pomfrey deu um muxoxo de desaprovação.**

**— Postar dementadores em volta da escola — murmurou, afastando os cabelos de Harry e sentindo a temperatura na testa dele. — O menino não vai ser o último a desmaiar. É, está úmido de suor. Eles são terríveis e o efeito que produzem nas pessoas que já são delicadas...**

– Não se preocupe. – Tiago disse rindo – Ela acha todo mundo delicado... Vocês tinham que ver como ela fica sempre que aparecemos todos quebrados na ala hospitalar...

– E por que vocês sempre aparecem quebrados na ala hospitalar? – Lily perguntou desconfiada.

– Quadribol. – Tiago respondeu rápido.

– Remo não joga quadribol. – Alice disse categórica.

– As vezes ele joga nos treinos. – Tiago respondeu evasivo.

                Alice e Lily se entreolharam, não acreditavam nem um pouco naquela história.

**— Eu não sou delicado! — exclamou Harry aborrecido.**

**— Claro que não é — disse Madame Pomfrey distraída, agora tomando o seu pulso.**

**— Do que é que ele precisa? — perguntou a Profª. McGonagall, decidida. — Repouso? Quem sabe não fosse bom passar a noite na ala hospitalar?**

**— Eu estou ótimo! — disse Harry, levantando-se de um salto. A idéia do que Draco iria dizer se ele tivesse que ir para a ala hospitalar foi uma tortura.**

**— Bem, ele devia, no mínimo, tomar um chocolate — disse Madame Pomfrey, que agora tentava examinar os olhos de Harry.**

**— Já comi chocolate — disse ele. — O Profº. Lupin me deu. Deu a todos nós.**

– Agora Madame Pomfrey vai ficar feliz. – Sirius disse dando um sorrisinho para Remo – Remo sempre foi o favorito dela.

**— Deu, foi? — exclamou a bruxa-enfermeira em tom de aprovação. — Então finalmente conseguimos um professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas que sabe o que faz!**

**— Você tem certeza de que está se sentindo bem, Potter? — perguntou a Profª. McGonagall bruscamente.**

**— Estou — respondeu Harry.**

**— Muito bem. Por favor espere aí fora enquanto dou uma palavrinha com a Srta. Granger sobre sua programação para o ano letivo, depois podemos descer juntos para a festa.**

– O que ela quer dizer com isso? – Frank perguntou a Hermione.

– Ela deve querer dizer a Hermione que ela não vai poder fazer todas as matérias. – Lily disse dando de ombros – Deve dizer que não há possibilidade de encaixar no horário ou algo assim.

**Harry saiu para o corredor com Madame Pomfrey, que seguiu para a ala hospitalar, resmungando sozinha. Ele só precisou esperar uns minutinhos; Hermione apareceu com um ar muito feliz, acompanhada pela professora, e todos desceram a escadaria de mármore para o Salão Principal.**

– Pelo ar muito feliz, parece que a McGonagall não cortou o horário da Hermione. – Sirius disse desconfiado – Só queria saber como ela vai assistir todas essas aulas.

– A McGonagall deve ter dado um jeito de adaptar o horário, ou algo assim. – Lily respondeu pensativa.

 

**Havia um mar de chapéus cônicos e pretos; cada uma das compridas mesas das casas estava lotada de estudantes, os rostos iluminados por milhares de velas que flutuavam no ar, acima das mesas.**

**O Profº. Flitwick, que era um bruxo franzino de cabeleira branca, carregava um chapéu antigo e um banquinho de três pernas para fora da sala.**

**— Ah — comentou Hermione em voz baixa — perdemos a cerimônia da seleção!**

– Que bom. – Sirius disse revirando os olhos – A seleção é muito chata quando não tem nenhum conhecido... A única seleção que eu prestei atenção foi a do Régulo, e foi uma grande decepção.

– Você não fala muito sobre o seu irmão... – Lily constatou.

– Meu irmão é o filho perfeito para minha mãe e meu pai. – Sirius bufou – Segue todos os padrões da família Black, e quando chegar a hora vai aceitar a boa noiva de sangue-puro escolhida a dedo pela minha mãe...

– Mesmo ele fazendo tudo que eles querem, ele não pode escolher com quem vai se casar? – Lily perguntou abismada.

– É claro que não, – Sirius riu sombrio – imagine se o perfeito Régulo escolhe uma mulher que não tenha uma linhagem honrável... Por causa dessas coisas que meus pais se casaram... Apenas um Black é bom o bastante para um Black...

– Mas isso causa anomalias genéticas. – Hermione disse espantada.

– Por muito tempo pensaram que meu irmão era um aborto por isso. – Sirius riu soturno – Mas então o garotinho perfeito fez um simples feitiço de levitação e já era o favorito...

– Parece até que você tem inveja do seu irmão. – Alice disse ligeiramente venenosa.

– Ele não tem inveja nenhuma do Régulo. – Tiago franziu a testa – Ele tem pena.

– Não é o que parece. – Alice murmurou.

 

**Os novos alunos de Hogwarts eram distribuídos pelas quatro casas do colégio, pondo na cabeça o Chapéu Seletor, que anunciava a casa (Grifinória, Corvinal, Lufa-Lufa ou Sonserina) que melhor convinha ao recém-chegado. A Profª. McGonagall dirigiu-se ao seu lugar, que estava vazio à mesa dos professores e funcionários e Harry e Hermione seguiram na direção oposta, o mais silenciosamente possível para se sentarem à mesa da Grifinória. As pessoas viraram a cabeça para olhá-los passar pelo fundo do salão, e alguns apontaram para Harry. Será que a história do seu desmaio ao topar com o dementador se espalhara com tanta rapidez?**

– Do jeito que as coisas são em Hogwarts, não duvido nada. – Remo disse rindo.

– Um dia nós resolvemos testar a velocidade da rede de fofocas de Hogwarts. – Lily disse rindo com Alice.

– Como assim? – Tiago perguntou interessado.

– Nós sempre percebemos que as coisas aqui se espalhavam rápido demais, então deixamos uma fofoca escapar e ficamos esperando para ver em quanto tempo a fofoca chegava a uma de nós. – Alice explicou dando de ombros.

– O que vocês espalharam? – Sirius perguntou curioso.

– Espalhamos que Marlene estava apaixonada por você Sirius. – Lily disse caindo na gargalhada.

– Em menos de um dia você estava em cima dela... – Alice completou rindo – Foi o fora mais lindo que eu já vi alguém dar...

– Foram vocês! – Sirius gritou revoltado – Ela disse que era tudo mentira!

– Ela fazia parte da experiência. – Lily falou ofegante de tanto rir.

– Mas depois disso você e a Marlene namoraram por um pouco mais de uma semana, não foi? – Tiago perguntou pensativo.

– Ela se arrependeu de me dar um fora e foi pedir desculpas. – Sirius disse insinuante – Agora tudo faz sentido... É claro que ela estava interessada em mim e usou vocês para que eu fosse atrás dela... E depois me deu um fora para as pessoas não acharem ela apaixonadinha...

– Isso é você quem está falando. – Lily disse dando de ombros.

 

 **Ele e Hermione se sentaram um de cada lado de Rony, que guardara seus lugares.**  
**— Que história foi essa? — murmurou Rony para Harry.**  
**O amigo começou a lhe explicar aos cochichos, mas naquele momento, o diretor se ergueu para falar e ele se calou.**  
**O Profº. Dumbledore, embora muito velho, sempre dava uma impressão de grande energia. Tinha alguns palmos de cabelos e barbas prateados, óculos de meia-lua e um nariz muito torto. Em geral era descrito como o maior bruxo da era atual, mas não era esta a razão por que Harry o respeitava. Não era possível deixar de confiar em Alvo Dumbledore, e quando Harry o contemplou sorrindo radiante para os alunos à sua volta, sentiu-se calmo, pela primeira vez, desde que o dementador entrara na cabine do trem.**  
**— Sejam bem-vindos! — começou Dumbledore, a luz das velas tremeluzindo em suas barbas. — Sejam bem-vindos para mais um ano em Hogwarts! Tenho algumas coisas a dizer a todos, e uma delas é muito séria. Acho que é melhor tirá-la do caminho antes que vocês fiquem tontos com esse excelente banquete...**  
**O diretor pigarreou e prosseguiu:**  
**— Como vocês todos perceberam, depois da busca que houve no Expresso de Hogwarts, a nossa escola passou a hospedar alguns dementadores de Azkaban, que vieram cumprir ordens do Ministério da Magia.**  
**Ele fez uma pausa e Harry se lembrou do que o Sr. Weasley comentara sobre a insatisfação de Dumbledore quanto ao fato de os dementadores estarem montando guarda na escola.**  


– Ninguém que tenha sofrido durante a vida suporta ficar em contato com dementadores. – Remo disse com um suspiro profundo.

– O que Dumbledore sofreu? – Alice perguntou confusa.

– Além do pai dele ser preso, a mãe dele ter morrido e deixado ele cuidando do irmão mais novo que odiava ele? – Tiago perguntou dando de ombros.

– Eu não sabia essas coisas. – Lily disse surpresa.

– Ninguém espera que os alunos conheçam o passado do diretor, não é? – Sirius disse – Os pais do Tiago conhecem Dumbledore há muitos anos...

– Eles sempre dizem que Dumbledore mereceu tudo que recebeu depois de sofrer tanto. – Tiago disse pesaroso – Ele também perdeu a irmã mais nova, logo depois de perder a mãe. E o pai dele morreu em Azkaban...

– Dá para entender por que ele não gosta de dementadores. – Neville disse com um suspiro.

 

**— Eles estão postados em cada entrada da propriedade e, enquanto estiverem conosco, é preciso deixar muito claro que ninguém deve sair da escola sem permissão. Os dementadores não se deixam enganar por truques nem disfarces, nem mesmo por capas de invisibilidade — acrescentou ele brandamente, e Harry e Rony se entreolharam.**

– É claro que Dumbledore estava falando diretamente com vocês. – Frank disse dando de ombros.

 

 **— Não faz parte da natureza deles entender súplicas nem desculpas. Portanto, aviso a todos e a cada um em particular, para não darem a esses guardas razão para lhes fazerem mal. Apelo aos monitores, e ao nosso monitor e monitora chefes, para que se certifiquem de que nenhum aluno entre em conflito com os dementadores.**  
**Percy, que estava sentado a algumas cadeiras de distância de Harry, estufou o peito outra vez e olhou à volta cheio de importância.**  
**Dumbledore fez nova pausa; percorreu o salão com um olhar muito sério, mas ninguém se mexeu nem emitiu som algum.**  
**— Agora, falando de coisas mais agradáveis — continuou ele —, tenho o prazer de dar as boas-vindas a dois novos professores este ano. Primeiro, o Profº. Lupin, que teve a bondade de aceitar ocupar a vaga de professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.**

                Remo olhou para o livro abismado, então tudo aquilo era verdade, ele realmente seria professor de DCAT em Hogwarts. Sirius, Tiago, Lily, Rony, Hermione, Harry, Gina e Neville começaram a aplaudir Remo alegremente.

– Sempre soube que você conseguiria! – Sirius disse satisfeito dando tapinhas nas costas do amigo.

– Esse é o maior sonho do Remo. – Tiago disse explicando – Mas ele nunca acreditou que conseguiria. **  
**  – Por que você achava que não conseguiria? – Lily perguntou a Remo com carinho – Você sempre foi ótimo em DCAT.

– Era só inseguança. – Tiago disse antes que Remo tivesse que inventar alguma desculpa. Remo agradeceu internamente a interferencia do amigo. Tiago voltou a ler imediatamente antes que Lily pudesse perguntar mais alguma coisa.

 

 **Ouviram-se algumas palmas dispersas e pouco entusiásticas.**  


– Eu tenho certeza de que isso tem mais haver com eles terem tido dois professores inutéis seguidos do que deles não gostarem de você. – Lily disse dando um sorriso a Remo.

– Eles nem te conhecem ainda. – Tiago disse concordando com Lily veementemente.

 

 **Somente os que tinham estado na cabine de trem com o novo professor bateram palmas animados, Harry entre eles. Lupin parecia particularmente mal vestido ao lado dos outros professores que trajavam suas melhores vestes.**  


                Remo e Harry trocaram um sorriso.

– Eu provavelmente estava usando minhas melhores vestes... – Remo disse dando de ombros.

– As roupas do Remo tem um talento incrível para se desgastar. – Tiago disse categórico.

– Uma vez Tiago comprou um conjunto novo de uniformes para Remo, – Sirius disse dando de ombros – para ocasiões especiais... É claro que Remo não queria aceitar, mas Tiago ameaçou azarar ele para que ele falasse rimando por uma semana e ele não teve muita escolha...

– No fim do ano as vestes estavam completamente desgastadas. – Tiago disse dando de ombros.

 

 **— Olha a cara do Snape! — sibilou Rony ao ouvido de Harry.**  
**O olhar do Profº. Snape, mestre de Poções, passou pelos professores que ocupavam a mesa e se deteve em Lupin. Era fato sabido que Snape queria o cargo de professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, mas até Harry, que o detestava, se surpreendeu com a expressão que deformou o seu rosto macilento. Era mais do que raiva: era desprezo. Harry conhecia aquela expressão bem demais; era a que Snape usava sempre que o avistava.**  


– Era de se imaginar que o Ranhoso não ficaria nada feliz com o Remo professor. – Sirius disse encarando Severo com desprezo.

                Lily se mexeu desconfortável, Harry sempre insinuava no livro que Snape o desprezava, e isso fazia Lily se sentir muito mal.

 

**— Quanto ao nosso segundo contratado — continuou Dumbledore quando cessavam as palmas mornas para o Profº. Lupin. — Bem, lamento informar que o Profº. Kettleburn, que ensinava Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, aposentou-se no fim do ano passado para poder aproveitar melhor os membros que ainda lhe restam. Contudo, tenho o prazer de informar que o seu cargo será preenchido por ninguém menos que Rúbeo Hagrid, que concordou em acrescentar essa responsabilidade docente às suas tarefas de guarda-caça.**

– É claro! – Remo disse rindo – Quem mais mandaria os alunos comprarem um livro que morde?

**Harry, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam, estupefatos. Em seguida acompanharam os aplausos, que foram tumultuosos principalmente à mesa da Grifinória. Harry se esticou para frente para ver Hagrid, que tinha o rosto vermelho-rubi, os olhos postos nas mãos enormes, e o sorriso largo escondido no emaranhado de sua barba escura.**  
**— Nós devíamos ter adivinhado! — berrou Rony, dando socos na mesa. — Quem mais teria nos mandado comprar um livro que morde?**  
**Os três garotos foram os últimos a parar de aplaudir e quando o Profº. Dumbledore recomeçou a falar, eles viram que Hagrid estava enxugando os olhos na toalha da mesa.**  
**— Bem, acho que, de importante, é só o que tenho a dizer. Vamos à festa!**  
**As travessas e taças de ouro diante das pessoas se encheram inesperadamente de comida e bebida. Harry, de repente faminto, se serviu de tudo que conseguiu alcançar e começou a comer.**

– Pensar no banquete está me dando fome. – Rony disse e recebeu um enfático aceno de concordancia de Sirius.

– Podemos comer alguma coisa assim que acabarmos esse capítulo. – Hermione disse com um meio sorriso.

 

**Foi um banquete delicioso; o salão ecoava as conversas, os risos e o tilintar de talheres. Harry, Rony e Hermione, porém, estavam ansiosos para a festa terminar para poderem conversar com Hagrid.  
Sabiam o quanto significava para ele ser nomeado professor. O guarda-caça não era um bruxo diplomado; fora expulso de Hogwarts no terceiro ano por um crime que não cometera. Harry, Rony e Hermione é que tinham limpado o seu nome no ano anterior.**

– E a Gina. – Gina bufou irritada – Ninguém nunca se lembra da Gina, é sempre Harry, Rony e Hermione.

                Hermione deu um suspiro, ela se achava um pouco culpada, Gina era sua amiga, nem tanto na época, mas era irmã do Rony, eles podiam ter incluído ela em algumas das coisas que fizeram.

 

 **Finalmente, quando os últimos pedaços deliciosos de torta de abóbora tinham desaparecido das travessas de ouro, Dumbledore anunciou que era hora de todos se recolherem e os meninos tiveram a oportunidade que aguardavam.**  
**— Hagrid! — exclamou Hermione quando se aproximaram da mesa dos professores.**  
**— Graças a vocês — disse Hagrid, enxugando o rosto brilhante de lágrimas no guardanapo e erguendo os olhos para os garotos. — Nem consigo acreditar... Grande homem, o Dumbledore... Veio direto à minha cabana quando o Profº. Kettleburn disse que para ele já chegava... É o que eu sempre quis... .**  
**Dominado pela emoção, ele escondeu o rosto no guardanapo e a Profª. McGonagall tocou os meninos para fora.**  


– Estou feliz pelo Hagrid. – Tiago disse sorrindo – Ele merecia isso de verdade, e você também Remo.

                Remo corou.

 

 **Harry, Rony e Hermione se reuniram aos outros colegas da Grifinória que ocupavam toda a escadaria de mármore e agora, muito cansados, caminharam por mais corredores e mais escadas até a entrada secreta para a torre da Grifinória. Uma grande pintura a óleo de uma mulher gorda vestida de rosa perguntou-lhes:**  
**— A senha?**  
**— Já estou indo, já estou indo! — gritou Percy lá do fim do ajuntamento. — A nova senha? _Fortuna Major_!**  
**— Ah, não! — exclamou Neville Longbottom com tristeza. Ele sempre tinha dificuldade para se lembrar das senhas.**  
**Depois de atravessar o buraco do retrato e a sala comunal, as garotas e garotos tomaram escadas separadas. Harry subiu a escada circular sem pensar em nada exceto na sua felicidade por estar de volta. Quando chegaram ao dormitório redondo com as camas de colunas que já conheciam, Harry, olhando a toda volta, se sentiu finalmente em casa.**

– Eu também me sinto exatamente assim quando chego ao castelo. – Remo disse sorrindo para Harry.

– Então você devia estar na sua sala pensando exatamente o mesmo que Harry nesse momento. – Sirius disse dando palmadinhas nas costas de Remo.

– Podemos parar para tomar um chá? – Rony perguntou esfregando a barriga.

                Todos se dirigiram à mesa de refeições juntos, um grande bule de chá e uma torre de bolinhos de diversos sabores apareceram à mesa sem que ninguém precisasse realmente pedir.

– Elfos domésticos, sempre eficientes. – Alice disse com um sorriso pegando um bolinho da pilha.

                Hermione estava prestes a falar alguma coisa, mas Rony segurou seu braço com delicadeza e a conduziu para o outro lado da mesa.

                Tiago voltou para o seu lugar no sofá antes de todos os outros, e Lily percebendo isso o seguiu.

– O que houve? – ela perguntou com carinho.

– Eu estava pensando, o que as pessoas acham que Sirius fez? – Tiago disse com um suspiro profundo – Eles devem pensar que ele é uma pessoa realmente ruim para todo mundo estar com tanto medo dele... E além disso, como as pessoas começaram a achar que ele era partidário de Voldemort? Isso não faz sentido algum. – ele bufou e enterrou o rosto nas mãos.

– Nós vamos descobrir logo. – Lily disse acariciando os cabelos de Tiago.

– Mas tudo que nós descobrirmos que diga que Sirius é um comensal da morte, é mentira, – Tiago disse categórico – qualquer um poderia se virar para o lado das trevas, alguns mais do que outros, mas não o Sirius. – ele completou resoluto – Sirius detesta tudo isso... E se fosse para ele ser adepto às Artes das Trevas, ele seguiria os passos da própria família desde cedo, não ficaria por ai namorando garotas trouxas durante as férias de verão.

– Eu acredito nisso Tiago. – Lily disse dando um beijo no topo da cabeça de Tiago – Realmente não combina com Sirius se virar para o lado negro, não depois de tudo o que passou para fugir da própria família.

                Severo observava de longe Lily e Tiago e mal conseguia se segurar. Se não estivesse preso ao juramento que fez a Dumbledore se descontrolaria e enfeitiçaria Tiago.

                Todos os outros voltaram para a área dos sofás. Sirius e Remo olharam para Tiago preocupados, mas Lily acenou que estava tudo bem, pegou o livro e, sem tirar a mão do cabelo de Tiago, começou a ler.

**– Capítulo VI – Garras e folhas de chá.**


	6. Garras e folhas de chá

**– Garras e folhas de chá.**

– As garras devem significar Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. – Sirius disse ainda observando Tiago preocupado.

– E é óbvio que as folhas de chá são de Adivinhação. – Frank disse dando de ombros, e virou-se para Neville – Não sabemos ainda que matérias você pegou.

– Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e Adivinhação. – Neville disso dando de ombros – Runas Antigas e Aritmancia pareciam difíceis demais...

– Então vamos saber como foram as suas aulas novas. – Alice disse sorrindo para Neville satisfeita, nem sempre tinha como saber o que o filho estava fazendo, já que o livro era focado em Harry.

 

**Quando Harry, Rony e Hermione entraram no Salão Principal para tomar café, na manhã seguinte, a primeira coisa que viram foi Draco Malfoy, que parecia estar entretendo um grande grupo de alunos da Sonserina com uma história muito engraçada.  
Quando os três passaram, Malfoy fez uma imitação ridícula de um desmaio que provocou grandes gargalhadas.  
  
**

                Sirius e Remo olharam para Neville irritados fazendo Neville se encolher em seu lugar e murmurar mais um pedido de desculpas a Harry.

 

**— Não ligue para ele — disse Hermione, que vinha logo atrás de Harry. — Não dê bola para ele, não vale a pena...  
— Ei, Potter! — chamou esganiçada Pansy Parkinson, uma garota da Sonserina com cara de buldogue. — Potter! Os dementadores estão chegando. Potter! Uuuuuuuuuuuu!  
Harry se largou numa cadeira à mesa da Grifinória, ao lado de Jorge Weasley.  
— Novos horários de aulas para os alunos do terceiro ano — disse Jorge, distribuindo-os. — Que é que há com você, Harry?  
— Malfoy — informou Rony, sentando-se do outro lado de Jorge e olhando feio para a mesa da Sonserina.  
Jorge ergueu os olhos na hora em que Malfoy fingia desmaiar de terror outra vez.  
— Aquele debilóide! — disse calmamente. — Ele não estava tão exibido ontem à noite quando os dementadores revistaram o nosso lado do trem. Entrou correndo na nossa cabine, não foi, Fred?  
— Quase fez xixi nas calças — disse Fred, lançando a Draco um olhar de desprezo.  
— Nem eu fiquei muito feliz — comentou Jorge. — Eles são um horror, aqueles dementadores...  
— Meio que congelam a gente por dentro, não acha? — disse Fred.  
  
**

– Eles tem que ser muito ruins para conseguir tirar a alegria de Fred e Jorge, – Lily disse desconfortável – não é?

– Você nem imagina o quanto. – Tiago disse finalmente levantando a cabeça. – Nós encontramos dementadores quando fomos ao ministério para a nossa audiência disciplinar. – Tiago disse indicando Sirius com a cabeça.

– Senti como se nada no mundo fosse voltar a dar certo. – Sirius suspirou – Eles são terríveis, se alimentam de tudo que você tem de bom.

– Espero nunca encontrar um deles na vida. – Lily suspirou encaixando a cabeça no ombro de Tiago e voltando a ler.

 

**— Mas você não desmaiou, desmaiou? — perguntou Harry em voz baixa.  
— Esquece isso, Harry — disse Jorge para animá-lo. — Papai teve que ir a Azkaban uma vez, lembra, Fred? E comentou que foi o pior lugar em que esteve na vida, voltou de lá fraco e abalado... Eles sugam a felicidade do lugar, esses dementadores. A maioria dos prisioneiros acaba endoidando.  
  
**

                Sirius sentiu um calafrio subir por sua espinha. Tudo o que ele não queria era passar doze anos no meio daquelas criaturas desagradáveis.

 

**— Em todo caso, vamos ver se Draco vai continuar tão felizinho depois do primeiro jogo de Quadribol — disse Fred. — Grifinória contra Sonserina, primeiro jogo da temporada, está lembrado?  
  
**

– O melhor lugar para dar o troco naquele metidinho. – Tiago disse sentando-se mais reto no sofá – Esse ano é de vocês! Olivio precisa ganhar a copa das casas ou vai ser conhecido como um capitão inútil e não vai ter chance alguma de jogar profissionalmente... – Tiago parou de falar ao perceber o olhar que Lily lhe dava.

 

**A única vez em que Harry e Draco tinham se enfrentado em uma partida de Quadribol, Draco decididamente tinha levado a pior. Sentindo-se um pouquinho mais animado, Harry se serviu de salsichas e tomates fritos.  
Hermione examinava seu novo horário.  
— Ah, que ótimo, estamos começando matérias novas hoje — comentou satisfeita.  
— Hermione — disse Rony, franzindo a testa ao olhar por cima do ombro da amiga — bagunçaram o seu horário. Veja só: dez aulas por dia. Não existe tempo para tudo isso.  
— Eu me arranjo. Já combinei tudo com a Profª. Minerva.  
— Mas olha aqui — continuou Rony, rindo-se —, está vendo hoje de manhã? Nove horas, Adivinhação. E embaixo, nove horas, Estudo dos Trouxas. E — o menino se curvou para olhar o horário, mas de perto, incrédulo — olha, embaixo tem Aritmancia, nove horas. Quero dizer, eu sei que você é boa, Mione, mas ninguém é tão bom assim. Como é que você vai poder assistir a três aulas ao mesmo tempo?  
  
**

– Acho que McGonagall não organizou o horário para que Hermione pudesse ser uma aluna normal. – Sirius disse olhando para Mione espantado.

– Mas isso não é possível. – Lily disse abismada – Você não poderia estar em três aulas diferentes, em três lugares diferentes ao mesmo tempo!

– McGonagall deve ter feito alguma coisa para ela conseguir assistir a todas essas aulas... – Remo comentou desconfiado – Mas não sei se há algum precedente para um aluno assistir mais de uma aula ao mesmo tempo...

 

**— Não seja bobo — disse Hermione com rispidez. — É claro que não vou assistir a três aulas ao mesmo tempo.  
— Bom, então...  
— Passe a geléia — pediu Hermione.  
— Mas...  
— Ah, Rony, é da sua conta se o meu horário ficou um pouco cheio demais? — perguntou a menina em tom zangado. — Já disse que combinei tudo com a Profª. Minerva.  
Nesse instante Hagrid entrou no Salão Principal. Estava usando o casaco de pele de toupeira e distraidamente balançava um gambá na mão enorme.  
— Tudo bem? — perguntou ele, ansioso, parando a caminho da mesa dos professores. — Vocês vão assistir à primeira aula da minha vida! Logo depois do almoço! Estou acordado desde as cinco horas aprontando tudo... Espero que dê certo... Eu, professor... Sinceramente...**

– Só espero que ele não tenha começado com alguma coisa perigosa demais. – Lily disse repentinamente apreensiva.

– Hagrid é conhecido por não saber a diferença entre fofo e perigoso. – Alice disse preocupada.

**  
E dando um grande sorriso para os garotos foi para sua mesa, ainda balançando o gambá.  
— O que será que ele andou aprontando? — comentou Rony, com uma nota de ansiedade na voz.  
O salão começou a se esvaziar à medida que as pessoas saíam para a primeira aula. Rony verificou seu horário.  
— É melhor irmos andando, olha, Adivinhação é no alto da Torre Norte. Vamos levar uns dez minutos para chegar lá...  
Os garotos terminaram o café, apressados, se despediram de Fred e Jorge, e foram saindo para o saguão. Ao passarem pela mesa da Sonserina, Draco tornou a fazer a imitação do desmaio. As gargalhadas acompanharam Harry até a entrada do saguão.  
A viagem pelo castelo até a Torre Norte era longa. Dois anos em Hogwarts não tinham ensinado aos meninos tudo sobre o lugar, e nunca tinham ido à Torre Norte antes.  
  
**

– Eu sempre acho que vocês deviam ter passado mais tempo explorando o castelo e descobrindo seus segredos. – Tiago disse com um suspiro.

 

**— Tem... Que... Ter... Um... Atalho — ofegava Rony ao subirem a sétima longa escada e chegarem a um patamar desconhecido, onde não havia nada exceto um grande quadro de um campo relvado pendurado na parede de pedra.  
— Acho que é por aqui — disse Hermione, espiando o corredor vazio à direita.  
— Não pode ser — discordou Rony. — Aí é sul, olha, dá para, ver um pedacinho do lago pela janela...  
Harry parou para examinar o quadro. Um gordo pônei cinza malhado pisou lentamente na relva e começou a pastar sem muito entusiasmo. Harry estava acostumado aos personagens dos quadros de Hogwarts andarem e até saírem pela moldura para visitar uns aos outros, mas sempre gostava de apreciar esse movimento. No instante seguinte, um cavaleiro baixo e atarracado, vestindo armadura, entrou retinindo pelo quadro à procura do seu pônei.  
Pelas manchas de grama nas joelheiras metálicas, ele acabara de cair do cavalo.  
  
**

– Sir Cadogan! – Tiago, Sirius e Remo disseram ao mesmo tempo caindo na gargalhada.

– Quem é esse? – Alice perguntou curiosa.

– Um cavalheiro maluco. – Remo respondeu ainda risonho – Ninguém sabe o que fazer com ele. Os outros quadros da escola não gostam dele e ele irrita os professores.

– Eu acho ele engraçado. – Sirius disse categórico.

**— Ah-ah! — berrou, vendo Harry, Rony e Hermione. — Quem são esses vilões que invadem as minhas terras! Porventura vieram zombar da minha queda? Desembainhem as espadas, seus velhacos, seus cães!  
Os meninos observaram, espantados, o cavaleiro nanico puxar a espada da bainha e começar a brandi-la com violência, saltando para aqui e para ali enraivecido. Mas a espada era demasiado comprida para ele; um golpe particularmente exagerado desequilibrou-o e ele caiu de cara na grama.  
— O senhor está bem? — perguntou Harry, aproximando-se do quadro.  
— Afaste-se, fanfarrão desprezível! Para trás, patife!  
O cavaleiro retomou a espada e usou-a para se reerguer, mas a lâmina penetrou fundo na terra e, embora ele a puxasse com toda a força, não conseguiu retirá-la. Finalmente, teve que se largar outra vez no chão e levantar a viseira para enxugar o rosto coberto de suor.  
  
**

– Ele continua o mesmo. – Remo sorriu saudoso.

– Quando nós o encontramos ele nos desafiou para inúmeros duelos, mas depois de passarmos um tempinho conversando, ele decidiu que eramos cavalheiros amigos. – Tiago disse rindo.

 

**— Escuta aqui — disse Harry, se aproveitando da exaustão do cavaleiro —, estamos procurando a Torre Norte. O senhor conhece o caminho, não?  
— Uma expedição! — A raiva do cavaleiro pareceu sumir instantaneamente. Levantou-se retinindo a armadura e gritou: — Sigam-me, caros amigos, alcançaremos o nosso objetivo ou pereceremos corajosamente na peleja!  
Ele deu mais um puxão inútil na espada, tentou, mas não conseguiu montar o gordo pônei e gritou:  
— A pé, então, dignos senhores e gentil senhora! Avante! Avante!  
E saiu correndo, a armadura fazendo grande estrépito, passou pelo lado esquerdo da moldura e desapareceu de vista.  
Os garotos se precipitaram atrás dele pelo corredor, seguindo o barulho da armadura. De vez em quando o avistavam passando para o quadro seguinte.  
— Sejam fortes, o pior ainda está por vir! — berrou o cavaleiro e os três o viram reaparecer diante de um grupo assustado de mulheres vestindo anáguas de crinolina, cujo quadro fora pendurado na parede de uma estreita escada circular.  
Ofegando ruidosamente, Harry, Rony e Hermione subiram os estreitos degraus em caracol, sentindo-se cada vez mais tontos, até que finalmente ouviram o murmúrio de vozes no alto e perceberam que tinham chegado à sala de aula.  
— Adeus! — gritou o cavaleiro, enfiando de repente a cabeça no quadro de uns monges de aspecto sinistro. — Adeus, meus camaradas de armas! Se um dia precisarem de um coração nobre e fibra de aço, chamem Sir Cadogan!  
— Ah, sim, chamaremos — murmurou Rony quando o cavaleiro foi sumindo de vista —, mas se um dia precisarmos de um maluco.  
  
**

– Depois que ele se torna amigável é bem útil. – Remo disse dando de ombros.

– Já usamos ele para vigiar algumas pessoas. – Sirius disse com um sorriso maroto.

– Usaram ele para vigiar quem? – Lily perguntou ansiosa.

– Ninguém importante... – Tiago disse dando de ombros – Só alguns professores...

– E para que vocês precisavam que ele vigiasse professores? – Frank perguntou franzindo a testa.

– Como vocês acham que descobrimos cada segredo do castelo? – Sirius perguntou dando de ombros.

– Nem todos os segredos, não é? – Rony perguntou – Vocês nunca haviam encontrado a Câmara Secreta...

– E isso é completamente justificável. – Remo disse – Sabiamos que a Câmara existia, é claro, mas não havia nenhuma pista dela, não sabíamos que a murta era uma vítima e nenhum de nós é ofidioglota.

**Os garotos subiram os últimos degraus e chegaram a um minúsculo patamar, onde a maioria dos colegas já estava reunida. Não havia portas no patamar, mas Rony cutucou Harry indicando-lhe o teto, onde havia um alçapão circular com uma placa de latão.  
— Sibila Trelawney, Professora de Adivinhação — leu Harry. — E como é que esperam que a gente chegue lá em cima?  
  
**

– Sibila Trelawney? – Alice perguntou confusa – O que aconteceu com Madame Herchcovitch?

– Deve ter se aposentado. – Frank disse dando de ombros – É uma pena, por que ela é uma ótima professora.

– Apesar de ser meio maluquinha e ter um sotaque completamente falso. – Alice completou rindo.

 

**Como se respondesse à sua pergunta, o alçapão se abriu inesperadamente e uma escada prateada desceu aos seus pés. Todos se calaram.  
— Primeiro você — disse Rony sorrindo, e Harry subiu a escada. Chegou à sala de aula mais esquisita que já vira. Na realidade, sequer parecia uma sala de aula, e, sim, um cruzamento de sótão com salão de chá antigo. Havia, no mínimo, vinte mesinhas circulares juntas ali, rodeadas por cadeiras forradas de chintz e pequenos pufes estufados. O ambiente era iluminado por uma fraca luz avermelhada; as cortinas das janelas estavam fechadas e os vários abajures, cobertos com xales vermelho-escuros. O calor sufocava e a lareira acesa sob um console cheio de objetos desprendia um perfume denso, enjoativo e doce ao aquecer uma grande chaleira de cobre. As prateleiras em torno das paredes circulares estavam cheias de penas empoeiradas, tocos de velas, baralhos de cartas em tiras, incontáveis bolas de cristal e uma imensa coleção de xícaras de chá.  
Rony espiou por cima do ombro de Harry enquanto os colegas se reuniam à volta deles, todos falando aos cochichos.  
— E onde está a professora? — perguntou Rony.  
Uma voz saiu subitamente das sombras, uma voz suave, meio etérea.  
— Sejam bem-vindos. Que bom ver vocês no mundo físico, finalmente.  
A impressão imediata de Harry foi a de estar vendo um enorme inseto cintilante. A Profª. Sibila Trelawney saiu das sombras e, à luz da lareira, os garotos viram que era muito magra; uns óculos imensos aumentavam seus olhos várias vezes, e ela vestia um xale diáfano, salpicado de lantejoulas. Em volta do pescoço fino, usava inúmeras correntes e colares de contas, e seus braços e mãos estavam cobertos de pulseiras e anéis.  
  
**

                Hermione bufou para a descrição da sala e da professora.

– Parece que essa professora é ainda mais maluca do que a nossa. – Frank disse rindo.

– Vocês nem imaginam. – Rony murmurou, mas apenas Hermione ouviu.

 

**— Sentem-se, crianças, sentem-se — disse, e todos subiram desajeitados nas cadeiras ou se afundaram nos pufes. Harry, Rony e Hermione se sentaram a uma mesa redonda.  
— Bem-vindos à aula de Adivinhação — disse a professora, que se acomodara em uma bergêre diante da lareira. — Sou a Profª. Sibila Trelawney. Talvez vocês nunca tenham me visto antes, acho que me misturar com freqüência à roda-viva da escola principal anuvia minha visão interior.  
  
**

– Isso é conversa de charlatã. – Tiago disse categórico e recebeu um meio sorriso de Hermione – A real previsão do futuro é muito difícil, mas quando há um vidente real a previsão acontecerá de qualquer forma e em qualquer lugar. A maior parte dos bruxos que realizam profecias nem ao menos se lembram delas...

 

**Ninguém fez nenhum comentário a tão extraordinária declaração. A professora rearrumou delicadamente o xale e continuou:  
— Então vocês optaram por estudar Adivinhação, a mais difícil das artes mágicas. Devo alertá-los logo de início que se não possuírem clarividência, terei muito pouco a ensinar a vocês. Os livros só podem levá-los até certo ponto neste campo...  
Ao ouvirem isso, Harry e Rony olharam, sorrindo, para Hermione, que pareceu assustada com a notícia de que os livros não ajudariam nessa matéria.  
  
**

                Hermione bufou novamente.

– Uma matéria onde livros não são relevantes não devia ser considerada uma matéria escolar. – ela murmurou irritada fazendo Harry e Rony se entreolharem da mesma forma como fizeram na época.

 

**— Muitos bruxos e bruxas, embora talentosos para ruídos, cheiros e desaparecimentos instantâneos, permanecem, ainda assim, incapazes de penetrar nos mistérios do futuro.  
A Profª. Sibila continuou a falar, seus enormes olhos brilhantes iam de um rosto nervoso a outro.  
— É um dom concedido a poucos. Você, menino — disse ela de repente a Neville, que quase caiu do pufe. — Sua avó vai bem?  
— Acho que vai — respondeu Neville trêmulo.  
— Eu não teria tanta certeza se fosse você, querido — disse a professora, enquanto a luz das chamas fazia faiscarem seus longos brincos de esmeraldas.  
Neville engoliu em seco. Sibila continuou tranquilamente.  
  
**

– Eu fiquei realmente apavorado quando ela me perguntou isso. – Neville disse com um suspiro.

– E minha mãe estava bem? – Frank perguntou um pouco assustado.

– Ótima, é claro. – Hermione disse categórica chamando a atenção de todos.

– Achei que não deviamos falar do que ainda não aconteceu nos livros. – Gina disse tentando esconder uma risada.

                Hermione deu de ombros e indicou que Lily continuasse lendo.

 

**— Vamos co;brir os métodos básicos de adivinhação este ano. O primeiro trimestre letivo será dedicado à leitura das folhas de chá. No próximo, abordaremos a quiromancia. A propósito, minha querida — disparou ela de repente para Parvati Patil —, tenha cuidado com um homem de cabelos ruivos.  
Parvati lançou um olhar assustado a Rony, que se sentara logo atrás dela, e puxou a cadeira devagarinho para longe dele.  
  
**

                Hermione revirou os olhos enquanto Harry e Rony riam um pouco, para eles era óbvio que Rony nunca havia nem ao menos se aproximado de fazer algo ruim para Parvati. A não ser é claro acompanhar sua irmã gêmea ao baile mais de um ano depois.

 

**— No segundo trimestre — continuou a professora — vamos estudar a bola de cristal, isto é, se conseguirmos terminar os presságios do fogo. Infelizmente, as aulas serão perturbadas em fevereiro por uma forte epidemia de gripe. Eu própria vou perder a voz. E, na altura da Páscoa, alguém aqui vai deixar o nosso convívio para sempre.  
  
**

– É muito fácil prever que ela mesma vai perder a voz. – Sirius disse revirando os olhos – Basta que ela finja estar sem voz na época que ela disse que perderia a voz...

– E ela sinceramente está prevendo a morte de alguém para a Páscoa? – Remo bufou – Provavelmente vai dizer que o Harry vai morrer, ela deve ter participado de alguma reunião de professores onde explicavam que Sirius está tentando matar Harry.

– Isso com certeza explica. – Hermione disse sorrindo satisfeita.

 

**Seguiu-se um silêncio muito tenso a essa predição, mas a Profª. Sibila pareceu não tomar conhecimento.  
— Será, querida — dirigiu-se ela a Lilá Brown, que estava mais próxima e se encolheu na cadeira —, que você poderia me passar o bule de prata maior?  
Lilá, com um ar de alívio, se levantou, apanhou um enorme bule na prateleira e pousou-o na mesa diante da mestra.  
— Obrigada, querida. A propósito, essa coisa que você receia vai acontecer na sexta-feira, dezesseis de outubro.  
Lilá estremeceu.  
— Agora quero que vocês formem pares. Apanhem uma xícara de chá na prateleira e tragam-na aqui para eu encher. Depois se sentem e bebam, bebam até restar somente a borra. Sacudam a xícara três vezes com a mão esquerda, depois virem-na, de borda para baixo, no pires, esperem até cair a última gota de chá e entreguem-na ao seu par para ele a ler. Vocês vão interpretar os desenhos formados, comparando-os com os das páginas cinco e seis de  _Esclarecendo o futuro_. Vou andar pela sala para ajudar e ensinar a cada par. Ah, e querido — ela segurou o braço de Neville quando ele fez menção de se levantar —, depois que você quebrar a primeira xícara, por favor, escolha uma com desenhos azuis, gosto muito das de desenhos rosa.  
  
**

– É claro que ela devia saber que Neville é um pouco desastrado... – Tiago disse com simpatia – E quando você fala para uma pessoa desastrada que ela vai quebrar alguma coisa, ela em geral quebra... Uma vez fiz Pedro cair da escada apenas insinuando que havia previsto que ele cairia...

 

**Não deu outra, Neville mal chegara à prateleira de xícaras quando se ouviu um tilintar de porcelana que se quebrava. A professora deslizou até ele levando uma pá e uma escova e disse:  
— Uma das azuis, então, querido, se não se importa... Obrigada...  
  
**

– Por que ela não restaurou a xícara com a varinha? – Lily perguntou confusa.

– Ela é etérea demais para feitiços com varinha. – Hermione disse em tom de deboche.

 

**Depois que Harry e Rony levaram as xícaras para encher, voltaram à mesa e tentaram beber rapidamente o chá pelando. Sacudiram a borra conforme a professora mandara, depois viraram as xícaras e as trocaram entre si.  
— Certo — disse Rony depois de abrirem os livros nas páginas cinco e seis. — Que é que você vê na minha?  
— Um monte de borra marrom — disse Harry. A fumaça intensamente perfumada da sala o estava deixando sonolento e burro.  
— Abram suas mentes, meus queridos, e deixem os olhos verem além do que é mundano! — gritou a Profª. Sibila na penumbra.  
Harry tentou se controlar.  
— Certo, você tem uma espécie de cruz torta... — Ele consultou o livro Esclarecendo o Futuro. — Isto significa que você vai ter sofrimentos e provações... Sinto muito... Mas tem uma coisa que podia ser o sol... Espere ai... Que significa "grande felicidade"... Então você vai sofrer, mas vai ser muito feliz...  
  
**

– Eu realmente espero que você esteja certo, cara. – Rony disse de repente – O sofrimento e as provações já passaram, agora estou apenas esperando a grande felicidade.

– Por algum motivo acho que Harry estava certo. – Hermione disse dando um meio sorriso na direção de Rony que o fez corar até as orelhas. Tiago e Sirius perceberam e trocaram um olhar.

 

**— Você precisa mandar examinar a sua visão interior — disse Rony, e os dois precisaram sufocar o riso quando a professora olhou na direção deles. — Minha vez... — Rony examinou a xícara de Harry, a testa franzida com o esforço. — Tem uma pelota que lembra um pouco um chapéu-coco. Vai ver você vai trabalhar no Ministério da Magia...  
Rony girou a xícara para cima.  
— Mas desse outro lado as folhas parecem mais uma bolota de carvalho... Que será isso? — O garoto consultou seu exemplar de Esclarecendo o Futuro. — Uma sorte inesperada, ganhos de ouro. Que ótimo, você pode me emprestar algum... E tem outra coisa aqui — ele tornou a girar a xícara  **

– De um jeito ou de outro o Rony acertou essa parte da previsão, não é? – Gina disse sorrindo para Harry.

– Não podemos falar sobre isso. – Hermione disse categórica.

– Mas nós já sabemos que Harry vai ter uma sorte inesperada, e ganho de ouro... – Sirius disse sorrindo.

– E que de alguma forma deve trabalhar para o ministério? – Tiago disse em tom de pergunta olhando desconfiado de Harry para Rony.

– Realmente não podemos falar. – Harry disse cutucando a mãe para que voltasse a ler.

**— que parece um animal... É, se isso fosse a cabeça... Podia parecer um hipopótamo... Não, um carneiro...  
A Profª. Sibila se virou quando Harry deixou escapar um ronco de riso.  
— Deixe-me ver isso, querido — disse ela em tom de censura a Rony, aproximando-se num ímpeto e tirando a xícara de Harry da mão do colega. Todos se calaram para observar.  
A professora examinou a xícara, e girou-a no sentido anti-horário.  
— O falcão... Meu querido, você tem um inimigo mortal.  
  
**

– E onde está a novidade nisso? – Sirius perguntou franzindo a testa – Até as pedras de Hogwarts sabem que Harry tem um inimigo mortal.

                Hermione sorriu para Sirius.

 

**— Mas todos sabem disso — comentou Hermione num cochicho audível. A professora encarou-a. — Verdade, todos sabem — repetiu a garota. — Todos sabem da inimizade entre Harry e Você-Sabe-Quem.  
Harry e Rony a olharam com uma mescla de surpresa e admiração. Nunca tinham ouvido Hermione falar com uma professora daquele jeito.  
Sibila preferiu não responder.  
Tornou a abaixar seus enormes olhos para a xícara de Harry e continuou a girá-la.  
— O bastão... Um ataque. Ai, ai, ai, não é uma xícara feliz...  
— Achei que isso era um chapéu-coco — disse Rony sem graça.  
— O crânio... Perigo em seu caminho, querido...  
  
**

– Só falta essa bruxa maluca resolver dizer que Harry vai morrer. – Frank bufou – Toda professora de adivinhação tem mania de prever a morte dos alunos?

– Parece que sim. – Alice disse com um suspiro.

– O que vocês querem dizer com isso? – Remo perguntou curioso.

– A Madame Herchcovitch previu a morte de um garoto da nossa turma no primeiro dia de aula. – Alice disse dando de ombros.

– Que garoto? – Lily perguntou curiosa.

– Não consigo me lembrar... – Frank disse coçando a cabeça.

 

**Todos observavam, hipnotizados, a professora, que deu um último giro na xícara, ofegou e soltou um berro.  
Ouviu-se uma nova onda de porcelanas que se partiam tilintando; Neville destruíra sua segunda xícara. A professora afundou em uma cadeira vazia, a mão faiscante de anéis ao peito e os olhos fechados.  
— Meu pobre garoto... Meu pobre garoto querido... Não... É mais caridoso não dizer... Não... Não me pergunte...  
— Que foi professora? — perguntou Dino Thomas na mesma hora. Todos tinham se levantado e aos poucos se amontoaram em torno da mesa de Harry e Rony, aproximando-se da cadeira de Sibila para dar uma boa olhada na xícara de Harry.  
— Meu querido — os olhos da professora se abriram teatralmente —, você tem o Sinistro.  
— O quê? — perguntou Harry.  
Ele percebeu que não era o único que não entendera; Dino Thomas sacudiu os ombros para ele e Lilá Brown fez cara de intrigada, mas quase todos os outros levaram a mão à boca horrorizados.  
— O Sinistro, meu querido, o Sinistro! — exclamou a professora, que parecia chocada com o fato de Harry não ter entendido. — O cão gigantesco e espectral que assombra os cemitérios! Meu querido menino, é um mau agouro, o pior de todos, agouro de morte!  
  
**

                Sirius, Tiago e Remo começaram a rir descontrolados.

– Por que vocês estão rindo? – Lily perguntou incomodada.

– Não é nada. – Tiago disse ainda risonho – Apenas nos lembramos de uma piada antiga sobre um cachorro preto gigantesco que corria atrás do próprio rabo.

                Lily, Alice, Frank e Severo olharam para Tiago confusos. Aquilo nem ao menos parecia ter graça, cachorros correm atrás do próprio rabo, não é nada demais. Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina no entanto pareciam ter achado a coisa toda realmente engraçada.

 

**Harry sentiu o estômago afundar. O cão na capa do livro Presságios de Morte na Floreios e Borrões — o cão nas sombras da rua Magnólia... Lilá Brown levou as mãos à boca também. Todos tinham os olhos fixos em Harry, todos exceto Hermione, que se levantara e procurava chegar às costas da cadeira da professora.  
— Eu não acho que isso pareça um Sinistro — disse com firmeza.  
  
**

– Eu realmente estou adorando ver essa Hermione mais rebelde, e revoltada. – Tiago disse sorrindo – Não parece nem um pouco com a menina seguidora de regras do primeiro livro.

 

**A Profª. Sibila mirou a menina atentamente e com crescente desagrado.  
— Desculpe-me dizer isso, minha querida, mas não percebo muita aura ao seu redor. Pouquíssima receptividade às ressonâncias do futuro.  
Simas Finnegan inclinou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.  
— Parece um Sinistro se a gente fizer assim — disse com os olhos quase fechados —, mas parece muito mais um burro quando a gente olha de outro ângulo — disse ele, inclinando-se para a esquerda.  
— Quando vão terminar de resolver se eu vou morrer ou não? — perguntou Harry, surpreendendo até a si mesmo. Agora parecia que ninguém queria olhar para ele.  
— Acho que vamos encerrar a aula por hoje — disse a professora no tom mais etéreo possível. — E... Por favor, guardem suas coisas...  
Em silêncio a classe devolveu as xícaras à professora, guardou os livros e fechou as mochilas. Até mesmo Rony evitava o olhar de Harry.  
— Até que tornemos a nos encontrar — disse Sibila com uma voz fraca — que a sorte lhes seja favorável. Ah, e querido — disse apontando para Neville —, você vai se atrasar da próxima vez, portanto trate de trabalhar muito para recuperar o tempo perdido.  
Harry, Rony e Hermione desceram a escada da Profª. Sibila e a escada em caracol em silêncio, e seguiram para a aula de Transformação, da Profª. Minerva. Levaram tanto tempo para encontrar a sala de aula que, por mais cedo que tivessem saído da aula de Adivinhação, acabaram chegando em cima da hora.  
Harry escolheu um lugar no fundo da sala, sentindo-se como se estivesse sentado sob um holofote; o resto da classe não parou de lhe lançar olhares furtivos, como se ele estivesse prestes a cair morto a qualquer momento. Ele mal conseguiu ouvir o que a professora dizia sobre Animagos (bruxos que podiam se transformar à vontade em animais), e sequer estava olhando quando ela própria se transformou, diante dos olhos deles, em um gato malhado com marcas de óculos em torno dos olhos.  
  
**

– Como você pode não prestar atenção? – Sirius perguntou a Harry parecendo extremamente ofendido – Transfiguração é a melhor matéria e esse tema é o melhor de todos.

– E Minerva vai ficar muito ofendida por você não ter visto ela se transformar em gato. – Tiago disse com um suspiro – Quando ela fez isso na nossa turma arrancou aplausos de pé.

– Eu me lembro dessa aula. – Lily concordou – Foi uma das mais interessantes que já tive.

 

**— Francamente, o que foi que aconteceu com os senhores hoje? — perguntou a Profª. Minerva, voltando a ser ela mesma, com um estalinho, e encarando a classe toda. — Não que faça diferença, mas é a primeira vez que a minha transformação não arranca aplausos de uma turma.  
Todas as cabeças tornaram a se virar para Harry, mas ninguém falou. Então Hermione ergueu a mão.  
— Com licença, professora, acabamos de ter a nossa primeira aula de Adivinhação, estivemos lendo folhas de chá e...  
— Ah, naturalmente — comentou Minerva, fechando a cara de repente. — Não precisa me dizer mais nada, Srta. Granger. Me diga qual dos senhores vai morrer este ano?  
Todos olharam para ela.  
— Eu — disse, por fim, Harry.  
— Entendo — disse a Profª. Minerva, fixando em Harry seus olhos de contas. — Então, Potter, é melhor saber que Sibila Trelawney tem predito a morte de um aluno por ano desde que chegou a esta escola. Nenhum deles morreu ainda. Ver agouros de morte é a maneira com que ela gosta de dar boas-vindas a uma nova classe. Não fosse o fato de que nunca falo mal dos meus colegas...  
  
**

–  Parece que McGonagall gosta ainda menos dessa Sibila do que gosta de Ranhoso... –  Sirius constatou surpreso –  Isso deve fazer você se sentir bem, não é? –  ele continuou virando-se para Severo – Harry tem uma professora ainda mais ridícula do que você...

                Severo trincou os dentes e teve de usar de toda a sua força de vontade para não levar a mão à varinha.

– Sirius, –  Gina disse com muita calma – vocês prometeram evitar brigar e julgar uns aos outros durante os livros...

– Sim, mas ele insiste em insinuar que sou um maluco que mereceu ficar trancado em Azkaban por doze anos... – Sirius disse mostrando pela primeira vez o quanto aquilo o incomodava.

– Ninguém aqui pode julgar ninguém. – Lily disse com severidade encarando a todos, mas parando por um segundo a mais em Severo –  Do mesmo jeito que não deixei eles te julgarem no primeiro livro, não vou permitir que você insulte o Sirius agora.

                Severo respirou fundo mais uma vez, mas não falou nada.

 

**A professora se calou, mas todos viram que suas narinas tinham embranquecido de cólera. Ela continuou, mais calma:  
— A Adivinhação é um dos ramos mais imprecisos da magia. Não vou ocultar dos senhores que tenho muito pouca paciência com esse assunto. Os verdadeiros videntes são muito raros e a Profª. Trelawney...  
Ela parou uma segunda vez, e em seguida disse, num tom despido de emoção:  
— Para mim o senhor parece estar gozando de excelente saúde, Potter, por isso me desculpe, mas não vou dispensá-lo do dever de casa, hoje. Mas fique descansado, se o senhor morrer, não precisa entregá-lo.**

– Isso realmente pode ser considerado uma grande concessão para ela. – Remo disse dando de ombros.

– Não imagino que ela me despensaria do dever de casa se eu morrese. – Sirius disse dando um meio sorriso.

**  
Hermione riu com gosto. Harry se sentiu um pouco melhor. Era mais difícil sentir medo de folhas de chá longe daquela sala fracamente iluminada por luzes vermelhas, que recendia ao perfume atordoante da Profª. Sibila. Ainda assim, nem todos ficaram convencidos. Rony continuava com a expressão preocupada e Lilá cochichou:  
— E a xícara de Neville?**

– Me desculpa, – Tiago disse encarando Neville, Frank e Alice – mas Neville consegue ser mais desastrado do que o Pedro, e olha que isso é muita coisa.

– É, – Neville disse resignado – eu era um verdadeiro desastre.

– Você pode, por favor, parar de se menosprezar? – Alice perguntou com um suspiro.

**  
Quando a aula de Transformação terminou, eles se reuniram ao resto dos alunos que atroavam a escola em direção ao Salão Principal para almoçar.  
— Anime-se, Rony — falou Hermione, empurrando uma travessa de ensopado para o amigo. — Você ouviu o que a Profª. Minerva disse.  
Rony se serviu do ensopado e apanhou o garfo, mas não começou a comer.  
— Harry — perguntou ele, em tom baixo, com ar sério —, você não viu um canzarrão preto em algum lugar, viu?  
— Vi, sim. Na noite em que saí da casa dos Dursley.**

– Mas aquele definitivamente não era o Sinistro. – Tiago disse categórico trocando um olhar com Remo e Sirius.

– É, – Remo concordou – ele se parecia mais com o Almofadinhas.

– Vocês vão continuar falando de coisas que nenhum de nós entende e se recusando a explicar? – Lily perguntou irritada.

– Sim. – Sirius disse sorrindo de lado para a garota e arrancando uma gargalhada de Tiago.

                Lily revirou os olhos para os garotos e seus segredos e voltou a ler.

**  
Rony deixou o garfo cair com estrépito.  
— Provavelmente um cão sem dono — comentou Hermione calmamente.  
O garoto olhou para Hermione como se ela tivesse enlouquecido.  
— Mione, se Harry viu um Sinistro, isso é... É ruim. Meu tio Abílio viu um e... E morreu vinte e quatro horas depois!  
— Coincidência — replicou Hermione dignamente, servindo-se de suco de abóbora.  
— Você não sabe o que está falando! — disse Rony, começando a se zangar. — Os Sinistros deixam a maioria dos bruxos mortos de medo!  
— Então é isso — retrucou a garota em tom superior. — Eles vêem o Sinistro e morrem de medo. O Sinistro não é um agouro, é a causa da morte! E Harry continua conosco porque não é burro de ver um Sinistro e pensar: “Certo, muito bem, então é melhor eu bater as botas"!  
Rony fez protestos para Hermione, que abriu a mochila, tirou o novo livro de Aritmancia e apoiou-o na jarra de suco.  
— Acho que Adivinhação é uma coisa meio confusa — disse, procurando a página que queria. — É muita adivinhação, se querem saber a minha opinião.  
— Não houve nada confuso com o Sinistro naquela xícara! — retrucou Rony acaloradamente.**

– Só que você achava que se parecia com um carneiro, né? – Remo disse sorrindo para Rony.

                Rony suspirou e baixou os olhos, gostaria de responder que agora não pensava mais daquele jeito, mas não tinha autorização para falar do que ainda não aconteceu.

– Não sejam tão duros com ele. – Lily disse observando Rony com carinho – Ele deve ter crescido ouvindo que o tio Abílio morreu por que viu um Sinistro, deve ser difícil entender que não é uma coisa real.

                Rony sorriu para a mãe de seu melhor amigo, agradecendo pelo apoio.

**  
— Você não me pareceu tão confiante quando disse ao Harry que era um carneiro — respondeu a menina sem se alterar.  
— A Profª. Sibila disse que você não tinha a aura necessária! Você não gosta é de ser ruim em uma matéria para variar!  
Ele acabara de tocar num ponto sensível. Hermione bateu com o livro de Aritmancia na mesa com tanta força que voaram pedacinhos de carne e cenoura para todo lado.  
— Se ser boa em Adivinhação é ter que fingir que estou vendo agouros de morte em borras de folhas de chá, não tenho certeza se quero continuar a estudar essa matéria por muito mais tempo! Aquela aula foi uma idiotice completa se comparada à minha aula de Aritmancia! — E, agarrando a mochila, a menina se retirou.**

– O que? – Tiago perguntou completamente confuso – Você não tinha tido nenhuma aula de Aritmancia ainda!

– As aulas de Aritmancia não eram no mesmo horário de Adivinhação? – Remo perguntou pensativo.

– Exatamente, – Frank respondeu – ela não poderia estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo!

                Remo franziu a testa e mordeu o lábio, mas não disse mais nada.

**  
Rony franziu a testa acompanhando com os olhos a amiga se afastando.  
— Do que é que ela estava falando? — perguntou a Harry. — Ela ainda não assistiu a nenhuma aula de Aritmancia.  
Harry ficou contente de sair do castelo depois do almoço. A chuva do dia anterior parara; o céu estava claro, cinza-pálido e a grama parecia elástica e úmida sob os pés quando os garotos rumaram para a primeiríssima aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.  
Rony e Hermione não estavam se falando. Harry caminhava ao lado dos dois em silêncio enquanto desciam os gramados em direção à cabana de Hagrid, na orla da Floresta Proibida.  
Somente quando identificaram três costas muito conhecidas à frente é que se deram conta de que iriam compartilhar as aulas com os alunos da Sonserina. Draco, falava animadamente com Crabbe e Goyle, que riam com gosto. Harry tinha quase certeza de qual era o assunto da conversa.**

– Vamos ter que aturar esse garoto absolutamente desagradável por mais uma aula... – Alice disse com um suspiro, não havia esquecido em momento algum o jeito como o garoto Malfoy havia ofendido Neville.

– Pelo menos eles vão estar com Hagrid e bem longe de Snape. – Sirius disse dando de ombros, tendo o cuidado de não chamar Severo de Ranhoso.

– E ao ar livre em vez de em uma masmorra fria e desagradável. – Tiago completou sorrindo.

**  
Hagrid já estava à espera dos alunos à porta da cabana. Vestia o casaco de pele de toupeira, com Canino, o cão de caçar javalis, nos calcanhares, e parecia impaciente para começar.  
— Vamos, andem depressa! — falou quando os alunos se aproximaram. — Tenho uma coisa ótima para vocês hoje! Vai ser uma grande aula! Estão todos aqui? Certo, então me acompanhem!  
Por um momento de apreensão, Harry pensou que Hagrid os levaria para a Floresta Proibida; o menino já tivera suficientes experiências desagradáveis ali para a vida inteira. No entanto, o guarda-caça contornou a orla das árvores e cinco minutos depois eles estavam diante de uma espécie de picadeiro. Não havia nada ali.  
— Todos se agrupem em volta dessa cerca! — mandou ele. — Isso... Procurem garantir uma boa visibilidade... Agora, a primeira coisa que vão precisar fazer é abrir os livros...  
— Como? — perguntou a voz fria e arrastada de Draco Malfoy.  
— Que foi? — perguntou Hagrid.  
— Como é que vamos abrir os livros? — repetiu o menino.  
Ele retirou da mochila seu exemplar de O Livro Monstruoso dos Monstros, amarrado com um pedaço de corda. Outros alunos fizeram o mesmo, alguns, como Harry, tinham fechado o livro com um cinto; outros os tinham enfiado em sacos justos ou fechado os livros com grampos.  
— Será... Será que ninguém conseguiu abrir o livro? — perguntou Hagrid, com ar de desapontamento.  
Todos os alunos sacudiram negativamente as cabeças.  
— Vocês têm que fazer carinho neles — falou o novo professor, como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. — Olhem aqui...**

– Mas é óbvio. – Tiago disse ironico – Basta fazer carinho... Essa é a resposta de Hagrid para tudo, não é?

– Se você encontrar um monstro gigantesco e peçonhento, – Sirius começou a recitar como se fosse uma poesia – a resposta é simples, faça carinho e ele estará em acalento.

**  
Ele apanhou o livro de Hermione e rasgou a fita adesiva que o prendia. O livro tentou morder, mas Hagrid passou seu gigantesco dedo indicador pela lombada, o livro estremeceu, se abriu e permaneceu quieto em sua mão.  
— Ah, mas que bobeira a nossa! — caçoou Draco. — Devíamos ter feito carinho no livro! Como foi que não adivinhamos!  
— Eu... Eu achei que eles eram engraçados — disse Hagrid, inseguro, para Hermione.  
— Ah, engraçadíssimos! — comentou Draco. — Uma idéia realmente espirituosa, nos dar livros que tentam arrancar nossa mão.  
— Cala a boca, Malfoy — advertiu-o Harry baixinho. Hagrid parecia arrasado, e o garoto queria que aquela primeira aula do seu amigo fosse um sucesso.  
— Certo, então — continuou Hagrid, que pelo jeito perdera o fio do pensamento — ... Então vocês já têm os livros e... E... Agora faltam as criaturas mágicas. É. Então vou buscá-las. Esperem um pouco...  
Ele se afastou na direção da floresta e desapareceu de vista.  
— Nossa, essa escola está indo para o brejo! — falou Draco em voz alta. — Esse pateta dando aulas, meu pai vai ter um acesso quando eu contar...**

                Sirius rosnou para o livro com raiva. Não gostava de ver ninguém ofendendo seus amigos.

**  
— Cala a boca, Malfoy — repetiu Harry.  
— Cuidado, Potter, tem um dementador atrás de você...  
— Aaaaaaah! — guinchou Lilá Brown, apontando para o lado oposto do picadeiro.  
Trotavam em direção aos garotos mais ou menos uma dezena dos bichos mais bizarros que Harry já vira na vida. Tinham os corpos, as pernas traseiras e as caudas de cavalo, mas as pernas dianteiras, as asas e a cabeça de uma coisa que lembrava águias gigantescas, com bicos cruéis cinza-metálico e enormes olhos laranja-vivo.**

– Hipogrifos. – Sirius disse satisfeito, apesar de não ter feito Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, ele adorava animais em geral, talvez com excessão de Madame Nor-r-ra – Sempre quis voar em um hipogrifo, seria incrível.

– Prefiro uma vassoura. – Harry e Tiago disseram ao mesmo tempo e trocaram um olhar de cumplicidade.

**  
As garras das pernas dianteiras tinham uns quinze centímetros de comprimento e um aspecto letal. Cada um dos bichos trazia uma grossa coleira de couro ao pescoço engatada em uma longa corrente, cujas pontas estavam presas nas imensas mãos de Hagrid, que entrou correndo no picadeiro atrás dos bichos.  
— Upa! Upa! AÍ! — bradou ele, sacudindo as correntes e incitando os bichos na direção da cerca onde se agrupavam os alunos.  
Todos recuaram, instintivamente, quando Hagrid chegou bem perto e amarrou os bichos na cerca.  
— Hipogrifos! — bradou Hagrid alegremente, acenando para eles. — Lindos, não acham?  
Harry conseguiu entender mais ou menos o que Hagrid quis dizer. Depois que se supera o primeiro choque de ver uma coisa que é metade cavalo, metade ave, a pessoa começava a apreciar a pelagem luzidia dos hipogrifos, que mudava suavemente de pena para pêlo, cada animal de uma cor diferente: cinza-chuva, bronze, rosado, castanho brilhante e nanquim.  
— Então — disse Hagrid, esfregando as mãos e sorrindo para todos —, se vocês quiserem chegar mais perto...  
Ninguém pareceu querer. Harry, Rony e Hermione, porém, se aproximaram cautelosamente da cerca.**

– Vocês são realmente ótimos amigos. – Gina disse com um grande sorriso – Não sei se mesmo gostando muito do Hagrid eu teria coragem de chegar perto...

– Eu não tive. – Neville disse dando de ombros.

**  
— Agora, a primeira coisa que vocês precisam saber sobre os hipogrifos é que são orgulhosos — explicou Hagrid. — Se ofendem com facilidade, os hipogrifos. Nunca insultem um bicho desses, porque pode ser a última coisa que vão fazer na vida.  
Malfoy, Grabbe e Goyle não estavam prestando atenção; falavam aos cochichos e Harry teve o mau pressentimento de que estavam combinando a melhor maneira de estragar a aula.**

– Isso não é bom. – Tiago disse coçando a cabeça desconfortável – Hagrid acabou de dar uma informação realmente importante e eles não ouviram, alguma coisa vai dar errado...

**  
— Vocês sempre esperam o hipogrifo fazer o primeiro movimento — continuou Hagrid. — É uma questão de cortesia, entendem? Vocês vão até eles, fazem uma reverência e aí esperam. Se o bicho retribuir o cumprimento, vocês podem tocar nele. Se não retribuir, então saiam de perto bem depressinha, porque essas garras machucam feio. Certo, quem quer ser o primeiro?  
Em resposta, a maioria dos alunos recuou mais um pouco. Até Harry, Rony e Hermione se sentiram apreensivos. Os hipogrifos balançavam as cabeças de aspecto feroz e flexionavam as fortes asas; não pareciam gostar de estar presos daquele jeito.  
— Ninguém? — disse Hagrid, com um olhar suplicante.  
— Eu vou — disse Harry.**

– Esse é o meu garoto! – Sirius e Tiago disseram ao mesmo tempo sorrindo um para o outro.

– Realmente demonstrando a coragem de todo verdadeiro grifinório. – Remo disse orgulhoso.

**  
Ouviu-se gente ofegar atrás dele e Lilá e Parvati murmuraram a mesma coisa:  
— Aaah, não, Harry, lembra das folhas de chá!  
Harry não deu ouvido às meninas. Trepou pela cerca do picadeiro.  
— É assim que se faz, Harry! — gritou Hagrid. — Certo, então... Vamos ver como você se entende com o Bicuço.  
E, dizendo isso, soltou uma das correntes, separou o hipogrifo cinzento dos restantes e retirou a coleira de couro. A turma do outro lado da cerca parecia estar prendendo a respiração.  
Os olhos de Draco se estreitaram maliciosamente.**

– Aposto que ele estava torcendo internamente para o Bicuço acabar comigo de uma vez. – Harry disse confiante.

                Lily que estava apertando o livro com força, tamanha a sua ansiedade, mordeu o lábio inferior e continuou lendo.

**  
— Calma, agora, Harry — disse Hagrid em voz baixa. — Você fez contato com os olhos, agora tente não piscar... Os hipogrifos não confiam na pessoa que pisca demais...  
Os olhos de Harry imediatamente começaram a se encher de água, mas ele não os fechou. Bicuço virava a cabeçorra alerta e fixava um cruel olho laranja em Harry.  
— Isso mesmo — disse Hagrid. — Isso mesmo, Harry... Agora faça a reverência...  
Harry não se sentia nada animado a expor a nuca a Bicuço, mas fez o que era mandado. Curvou-se brevemente e ergueu os olhos.  
O hipogrifo continuava a fixá-lo com altivez. Nem se mexeu.  
— Ah — exclamou Hagrid, parecendo preocupado. — Certo... Recue, agora, Harry, devagarinho...  
Mas nesse instante, para enorme surpresa de Harry, o hipogrifo inesperadamente dobrou os escamosos joelhos dianteiros e afundou o corpo em uma inconfundível reverência.  
— Muito bem, Harry! — aplaudiu Hagrid, extasiado. — Certo... Pode tocá-lo! Acaricie o bico dele, vamos!  
Com a impressão de que recuar teria sido uma recompensa melhor, Harry avançou devagarinho para o hipogrifo e estendeu a mão. Acariciou seu bico várias vezes e o bicho fechou os olhos demoradamente, como se estivesse gostando.  
A turma prorrompeu em aplausos, a exceção de Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle, que pareciam profundamente desapontados.**

– Não foi dessa vez que Harry virou picadinho, não é. – Sirius disse sorrindo completamente satisfeito.

**  
— Certo então, Harry — falou Hagrid. — Acho que ele até deixaria você montar nele!  
Isto era mais do que o toma lá dá cá proposto por Harry... Ele estava acostumado a montar vassouras; mas não tinha muita certeza se um hipogrifo seria a mesma coisa.  
— Isso, suba ali, logo atrás da articulação das asas — mandou Hagrid. — E cuidado para não arrancar nenhuma pena, ele não vai gostar nem um pouco...  
Harry pisou no alto da asa de Bicuço e se içou para cima das costas do bicho, o bicho se ergueu. Harry não tinha muita certeza de onde deveria se agarrar; à sua frente tudo era coberto de penas.  
— Pode ir, então! — bradou Hagrid, dando uma palmada nos quartos do hipogrifo.  
Sem aviso, as asas de quase quatro metros se abriram a cada lado de Harry; ele só teve tempo de se agarrar ao pescoço do hipogrifo e já estava voando para o alto. Não foi nada semelhante a uma vassoura e Harry soube na hora qual dos dois preferia; as asas do hipogrifo adejavam desconfortavelmente dos lados, batendo por baixo de suas pernas e dando-lhe a sensação de que estava prestes a ser jogado no ar; as penas acetinadas escorregavam dos seus dedos e o garoto não se atrevia a se agarrar com mais força; em vez do vôo suave da Nimbus 2000, ele agora balançava para frente e para trás quando os quartos do hipogrifo subiam e desciam acompanhando o movimento das asas.**

– Você realmente voou em um hipogrifo! – Tiago disse admirado – Isso é incrível!

                Sirius concordou com uma pontinha de inveja no olhar, mas ainda assim extremamente orgulhoso da coragem de seu afilhado.

**  
Bicuço deu uma volta por cima do picadeiro e em seguida embicou para o chão; essa foi a parte que Harry teve receio; ele jogou o corpo para trás, à medida que o pescoço liso do bicho abaixava, achando que ia escorregar por cima do bico, então, sentiu um baque quando os quatro membros desparelhados do bicho tocaram o chão. Por milagre, conseguiu se segurar e tornar a se endireitar.  
— Bom trabalho, Harry! — berrou Hagrid enquanto todos, exceto Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle, aplaudiam. — Muito bem, quem mais quer experimentar?  
Encorajados pelo sucesso, os outros alunos subiram, cautelosos, pela cerca do picadeiro. Hagrid soltou os hipogrifos, um a um, e logo os garotos, nervosos, começaram a fazer reverências por todo o picadeiro. Neville fugiu várias vezes do dele, pois o bicho não estava com jeito de querer dobrar os joelhos. Rony e Hermione praticaram no hipogrifo castanho, enquanto Harry observava.  
Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle ficaram com Bicuço. Ele acabara de retribuir a reverência de Malfoy, que agora lhe acariciava o bico, com um ar desdenhoso.  
— Isso é moleza — disse Draco com a voz arrastada, suficientemente alta para Harry ouvir. — Só podia ser, se o Potter conseguiu fazer... Aposto que você não tem nada de perigoso, tem? — disse ao hipogrifo. — Tem, seu brutamontes feioso?**

– Malfoy seu idiota. – Severo murmurou de seu lugar desgostoso. Se sentia desconfortável em ver seu eu-futuro bajulando aquele garoto desagradável.

**  
Aconteceu num breve movimento das garras de aço; Draco soltou um berro agudo e no momento seguinte, Hagrid estava pelejando para enfiar a coleira em Bicuço, enquanto o bicho fazia força para avançar no garoto, que caíra dobrado na relva, o sangue aflorando em suas vestes.**

– Sabia que aconteceria alguma coisa ruim. – Tiago bufou – O garoto nem ao menos prestou atenção nas instruções de Hagrid.

– É claro que alguma coisa assim aconteceria. – Lily suspirou triste – Isso vai prejudicar muito o Hagrid.

– Espero que não. – Remo disse chateado – Hagrid tem várias testemunhas de que avisou aos alunos para não ofender os hipogrifos, e todo mundo ouviu muito bem o Malfoy chamando Bicuço de brutamontes feioso.

– Tomara que dê tudo certo para o Hagrid. – Lily disse com mais um suspiro e voltou a ler.

**  
— Estou morrendo! — gritou Malfoy enquanto a turma entrava em pânico. — Estou morrendo, olhem só para mim! Ele me matou!  
— Você não está morrendo! — disse Hagrid, que ficara muito pálido. — Alguém me ajude... Preciso tirar ele daqui...  
Hermione correu para abrir o portão enquanto Hagrid erguia Malfoy nos braços, sem esforço. Quando os dois passaram, Harry observou que havia um corte grande e fundo no braço de Draco; o sangue pingava no gramado e o guarda-caça, com o garoto ao colo, subiu correndo a encosta em direção ao castelo.  
Muito abalados, os alunos da aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas os seguiram caminhando normalmente. Os alunos da Sonserina gritavam contra Hagrid.  
— Deviam despedir ele, imediatamente! — disse Pansy Parkinson, que estava às lágrimas.  
— Foi culpa do Draco! — replicou Dino Thomas com rispidez.  
Crabbe e Goyle flexionavam os braços, ameaçadores.  
Os garotos subiram os degraus de pedra para o saguão deserto.  
— Vou ver se ele está bem! — disse Pansy, e os outros ficaram observando-a subir de corrida a escadaria de mármore. Os alunos da Sonserina, ainda murmurando contra Hagrid, rumaram para sua sala comunal, em uma masmorra; Harry, Rony e Hermione subiram as escadas para a Torre da Grifinória.  
— Vocês acham que ele vai ficar bem? — perguntou Hermione, nervosa.**

– É claro. – Tiago disse sorrindo nervosamente – Se ela fez vários ossos nascerem do nada no braço do Harry no ano anterior, ela pode curar um cortezinho em um segundo.

**  
— Claro que vai. Madame Pomfrey cura cortes em um segundo — disse Harry, que já tivera ferimentos muito mais sérios curados magicamente pela enfermeira.  
— Foi realmente ruim acontecer isso na primeira aula de Hagrid, vocês não acham? — comentou Rony, parecendo preocupado.  
— Sempre se pode contar com o Draco para estragar as coisas para o Hagrid...  
Os três foram os primeiros a chegar ao Salão Principal para jantar, na esperança de verem Hagrid, mas o amigo não estava lá.  
— Não iriam despedir ele, vocês acham que sim? — perguntou Hermione aflita, sem tocar no pudim de carne e rins.**

– Acho que não. – Remo disse apreensivo – Hagrid tem testemunhas de que ensinou a maneira correta de se aproximar, Draco quem resolveu não prestar atenção...

**  
— É melhor não — replicou Rony, que também não estava comendo.  
Harry ficou observando a mesa da Sonserina. Um grande grupo, que incluía Crabbe e Goyle, estava reunido, absorto em conversas. Harry teve certeza de que estavam inventando a própria versão para o ferimento de Draco.  
— Bem, não se pode dizer que não foi um primeiro dia de aula interessante — comentou Rony, deprimido.  
Os três subiram para o salão comunal da Grifinória depois do jantar e tentaram fazer o dever de casa que a Profª. Minerva passara, mas ficaram o tempo todo interrompendo-o para espiar pela janela.  
— Tem luz na janela de Hagrid — disse Harry de repente.  
Rony consultou o relógio.  
— Se a gente andar depressa, pode descer para ver ele. Ainda é cedo...  
— Não sei — disse Hermione, lentamente, e Harry viu que a amiga o olhava.  
— Eu tenho permissão para andar pela propriedade — disse o garoto incisivamente. — Sirius Black ainda não passou pelos dementadores ou passou?**

– Provavelmente sim. – Tiago disse dando de ombros – Sirius fugiu de uma prisão cheia de dementadores, é meio burrisse achar que ele não vai conseguir entrar em Hogwarts só por que tem alguns dementadores em volta.

                Sirius sorriu para Tiago satisfeito.

– Mas eles acham que Sirius quer matar Harry... – Alice disse levantando as sobrancelhas – Então ele ter entrado em Hogwarts não é uma coisa boa.

– Logo Harry vai descobrir que eu não quero matar ele e que a única coisa que quero é ser o padrinho mais maneiro do mundo... – Sirius disse confiante.

**  
Então eles guardaram o material de estudo e se dirigiram ao buraco do retrato, felizes por não encontrar ninguém no caminho até a porta principal, porque não tinham tanta certeza assim de que podiam sair.**

– É para isso que a capa do Tiago serve, – Remo disse revirando os olhos – não entendo como vocês não usam ela...

**  
O gramado ainda estava úmido e parecia quase negro à luz das estrelas. Quando chegaram à cabana de Hagrid, bateram e uma voz resmungou rouca:  
— Pode entrar.  
Hagrid estava sentado em mangas de camisa à mesa de madeira escovada; o cachorro, Canino, tinha a cabeça no colo dele. Ao primeiro olhar, os garotos perceberam que o amigo andara bebendo muito; havia uma caneca de alpaca quase do tamanho de um balde diante dele e parecia ter dificuldade para focalizá-los.  
— Imagino que seja um recorde — disse com a voz pastosa, quando os reconheceu. Calculo que nunca tiveram um professor que só durasse um dia.  
— Você não foi despedido, Hagrid! — ofegou Hermione.  
— Ainda não — respondeu ele, infeliz, tomando um grande gole do que havia na caneca. — Mas é só uma questão de tempo, não depois que Malfoy...**

– Dumbledore não vai demitir Hagrid, e nem vai permitir que ninguém faça mal a ele. – Lily disse categórica.

**  
— Como é que ele está? — perguntou Rony enquanto se sentavam. — Não foi grave, foi?  
— Madame Pomfrey fez o melhor que pôde — disse Hagrid num tom inexpressivo —, mas ele diz que continua doendo muito... Todo enfaixado... Gemendo...**

– É claro que ele está mentindo. – Sirius grunhiu irritado.

**  
— Ele está fingindo — disse Harry na mesma hora. — Madame Pomfrey sabe curar qualquer coisa. Ela fez crescer metade dos meus ossos no ano passado. Pode contar que Draco vai se aproveitar o máximo que puder do acidente.  
— Os conselheiros da escola foram informados, é claro — disse Hagrid, infeliz. — Acham que comecei muito grande. Devia ter deixado os hipogrifos para mais tarde... Que estudasse vermes ou outra coisa pequena... Só quis fazer uma primeira aula boa... Então a culpa é minha...  
— É tudo culpa do Malfoy, Hagrid! — disse Hermione, séria.  
— Somos testemunhas — acrescentou Harry. — Você avisou que os hipogrifos atacam quando são insultados. O problema é do Malfoy se ele não estava prestando atenção. Vamos contar ao Dumbledore o que realmente aconteceu.  
— Vamos, sim, não se preocupe, Hagrid, vamos confirmar sua história — disse Rony.  
Lágrimas saltaram dos cantos enrugados dos olhos de Hagrid, negros como besouros. Ele puxou Harry e Rony e lhes deu um abraço de quebrar as costelas.  
— Acho que você já bebeu o suficiente, Hagrid — falou Hermione com firmeza. E apanhou a caneca na mesa e saiu da cabana para esvaziá-la.  
— Ah, talvez ela tenha razão — reconheceu Hagrid, soltando Harry e Rony, que recuaram cambaleando e massageando as costelas. O guarda-caça levantou-se com esforço da cadeira e seguiu Hermione até o lado de fora, com o andar vacilante. Os garotos ouviram barulho de água caindo.**

– Enfiou a cabeça em um barril de água. – Tiago, Sirius e Remo disseram juntos – Sempre que ele se dá conta de que está bebado demais ele enfia a cabeça em um barril de água que fica do lado de fora da cabana. – Remo concluiu sozinho.

**  
— Que foi que ele fez? — perguntou Harry, nervoso, quando Hermione voltou trazendo a caneca vazia.  
— Meteu a cabeça no barril de água — respondeu Hermione, guardando a caneca.  
Hagrid voltou, os cabelos e barbas longas empapados, enxugando a água dos olhos.  
— Assim está melhor — falou, sacudindo a cabeça como um cachorro e molhando os garotos. — Escutem, foi muita bondade vocês terem vindo me ver, eu realmente...  
Hagrid parou de repente, encarando Harry como se tivesse acabado de perceber que ele estava ali.  
— QUE É QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO, HEIN? — bradou, tão inesperadamente que os garotos deram um pulo de mais de um palmo. — VOCÊ NÃO PODE SAIR ANDANDO POR AÍ DEPOIS DO ANOITECER, HARRY! E VOCÊS DOIS! DEIXARAM-NO SAIR!  
Hagrid foi até Harry agarrou-o pelo braço e puxou-o para a porta.  
— Vamos! — disse aborrecido. — Vou levar vocês de volta à escola, e não quero pegar ninguém saindo para me ver depois do anoitecer. Eu não valho o risco!**

– Até o Hagrid acha que estou tentando matar o Harry? – Sirius perguntou triste.

– Não se preocupe, – Lily disse carinhosa – vai dar tudo certo, as pessoas logo vão descobrir que você não é comensal da morte e não quer matar o Harry.

– Espero que sim... – Sirius disse cabisbaixo – E espero que eu possa viver em paz cuidando do Harry até o fim desses sete livros. – ele suspirou e baixou os olhos para os livros que estavam sobre a mesa de centro.

                Harry pegou o livro da mão de sua mãe e abriu no próximo capítulo.

**– Capítulo VII – O Bicho-Papão no armário.**


	7. O Bicho-Papão no armário

**– O Bicho-Papão no armário.**

– Bicho-Papão é matéria de DCAT. – Tiago sorriu satisfeito tentando animar Sirius.

– Quer dizer que vamos poder assistir a uma aula do Remusco? – Sirius perguntou sorrindo ligeiramente para Remo.

– Espero que os alunos gostem da minha aula. – Remo disse apreensivo.

– Você vai ser o melhor professor de DCAT da vida deles. – Lily disse categórica dando a Remo um grande sorriso.

                Harry, Rony, Mione, Neville e Gina não conseguiram esconder os sorrisos que para Sirius e Tiago apenas confirmavão o que Lily havia dito.

 

 **Draco não reapareceu nas aulas até o fim da manhã de quinta-feira, quando os alunos da Sonserina e da Grifinória já estavam na metade da aula dupla de Poções. Ele entrou cheio de arrogância na masmorra, o braço direito enfaixado e pendurado em uma tipóia, agindo, na opinião de Harry, como se fosse o sobrevivente heróico de uma terrível batalha.**  
**— Como vai o braço, Draco? — perguntou Pansy Parkinson, com um sorrisinho insincero. — Está doendo muito?**  
**— Está — respondeu o garoto, fazendo uma careta corajosa.**  


                Remo, Sirius, Tiago e Severo reviraram os olhos para o garoto. Quando Severo percebeu que tinha reagido exatamente como os Marotos, baixou os olhos constrangido.

– Como se uma tipóia fosse mais eficiente que Madame Pomfrey. – Tiago disse irônico.

 

 **Mas Harry o viu piscar para Crabbe e Goyle, quando Pansy desviou o olhar.**  
**— Vá com calma, vá com calma — disse o Profº. Snape gratuitamente.**  


                Lily olhou para Severo incrédula. A cada vez via menos seu amigo de infância no homem que o livro descrevia. Mas não conseguia deixar de ter esperanças de que Severo estava ali naquele momento para ter uma segunda chance.

 

 **Harry e Rony fizeram caretas um para o outro; Snape não teria dito " _vá com calma_ " se eles tivessem entrado atrasados, teria lhes dado uma detenção. Mas Draco sempre conseguira escapar com qualquer coisa nas aulas de Poções; Snape era o diretor da Sonserina e em geral favorecia os próprios alunos em prejuízo dos demais.**  
**A classe estava preparando uma poção nova naquele dia, uma Solução Redutora. Draco armou seu caldeirão bem ao lado do de Harry e Rony, de modo que os três ficaram preparando os ingredientes na mesma mesa.**  


– Estar em uma masmorra fria e bolorenta com o Seboso já não é ruim o bastante? – Sirius perguntou para o livro.

– Parece que para o Harry as coisas sempre podem ficar um pouco piores... – Remo disse com um suspiro.

 

 **— Professor — chamou Draco —, vou precisar de ajuda para cortar as raízes de margarida, porque o meu braço...**  
**— Weasley, corte as raízes para Malfoy — disse Snape sem erguer a cabeça.**  
**Rony ficou vermelho como um tomate.**  
**— O seu braço não tem nenhum problema — sibilou o garoto para Draco.**  
**Draco deu um sorriso satisfeito.**  
**— Weasley, você ouviu o que o professor disse; corte as raízes.**  


                Rony bufou com irritação.

– Isso sim é uma grande injustiça. – ele disse olhando para Severo sem conseguir disfarçar a raiva.

– Rony. – Hermione disse em tom de repreenção.

– Não estou falando sobre nada que já não tenha acontecido. – Rony disse cruzando os braços e fechando a cara.

 

 **Rony apanhou a faca, puxou as raízes de Draco para perto e começou a cortá-las de qualquer jeito, de modo que os pedaços ficaram de tamanhos diferentes.**  
**— Professor — falou Draco com a voz arrastada — Weasley está mutilando as minhas raízes.**  
**Snape aproximou-se da mesa, olhou para as raízes por cima do nariz curvo e em seguida deu a Rony um sorriso desagradável, por baixo da cabeleira longa e oleosa.**  


– Bota oleosa nisso. – Sirius murmurou – Acho que ele nunca viu um shampoo na vida dele.

– Nem um sabonete. – Remo acrescentou com um meio sorriso.

                Severo apenas bufou e abaixou os olhos.

 

 **— Troque de raízes com Malfoy, Weasley.**  
**— Mas, professor...!**  
**Rony passara os últimos quinze minutos picando cuidadosamente suas raízes em pedacinhos exatamente iguais.**  
**— Agora — mandou Snape com o seu tom de voz mais perigoso.**  
**Rony empurrou as raízes caprichosamente cortadas para o lado de Draco na mesa, e, em seguida, apanhou novamente a faca.**

– Isso é realmente injusto. – Lily disse olhando para Severo com decepção – O garoto não está nem ao menos machucado de verdade, e você sabe disso muito bem.

– Eu já falei que não tenho culpa pelas coisas que ainda não fiz. – Severo bufou irritado.

– O problema é que consigo ver perfeitamente você fazendo isso. – Lily disse com um suspiro triste – Não reconheço mais o meu amigo de infância...

                Severo baixou os olhos mais uma vez, podia aguentar qualquer coisa de qualquer um ali, mas aquele olhar de Lily derrubou toda a sua confiança.

  
**— E, professor, vou precisar descascar este pinhão — disse Draco, a voz expressando riso e malícia.**  
**— Potter, pode descascar o pinhão de Malfoy — disse Snape, lançando a Harry o olhar de desprezo que sempre reservava só para o garoto.**  
**Harry apanhou o pinhão enquanto Rony começava a tentar consertar o estrago que fizera às raízes que ia ter que usar. Harry descascou o pinhão o mais depressa que pôde e atirou-o para o lado de Draco, sem falar. O outro riu com mais satisfação que nunca.**  
**— Tem visto o seu amigo Hagrid, ultimamente? — perguntou Draco aos dois, baixinho.**  
**— Não é da sua conta — retrucou Rony aos arrancos, sem erguer a cabeça.**  
**— Acho que ele não vai continuar professor por muito tempo — disse Draco num tom de fingida tristeza. — Meu pai não ficou nada satisfeito com o meu ferimento...**  
**— Continue falando, Draco, e vou lhe fazer um ferimento de verdade — rosnou Rony.**  


– Eu realmente adoraria ver um de vocês batendo nesse metidinho. – Tiago disse com selvageria e fez Hermione sorrir com satisfação.

**—... Ele apresentou queixa aos conselheiros da escola. E ao Ministério da Magia. Meu pai tem muita influência, sabe. E um ferimento permanente como este — ele fingiu um longo suspiro —, quem sabe se o meu braço vai voltar um dia a ser o mesmo?**  
**— Então é por isso que você está fazendo toda essa encenação — comentou Harry, decapitando sem querer uma lagarta morta, porque sua mão tremia de raiva. — Para tentar fazer Hagrid ser despedido.**  
**— Bom — respondeu Draco, baixando a voz para um sussurro —, em parte, Potter. Mas tem outros benefícios, também. Weasley, fatie minhas lagartas para mim.**  


– Agora até eu gostaria de ver esse garoto insuportável levando uma surra. – Lily disse trincando os dentes – Ele é bem filho do pai dele, não é?

 

 **A alguns caldeirões de distância, Neville se achava em apuros.**  


Frank e Alice suspiraram ao mesmo tempo.

 

**Ele se descontrolava regularmente nas aulas de Poções; era a sua pior matéria, e seu grande medo do Profº. Snape tornava as coisas dez vezes pior. Sua poção, que devia ter ficado verde ácido e berrante, tinha acabado...  
** **— Laranja, Longbottom — exclamou Snape, apanhando um pouco de poção com a concha e deixando-a cair de volta no caldeirão, de modo que todos pudessem ver. — Laranja. Me diga, menino, será que alguma coisa penetra nessa sua cabeça dura? Você não me ouviu dizer, muito claramente, que só precisava pôr um baço de rato? Será que eu não disse, sem nenhum rodeio, que um nadinha de sumo de sanguessuga era suficiente? Que é que eu tenho de fazer para você entender, Longbottom?**

**Neville estava vermelho e trêmulo. Parecia prestes a chorar.**  
**— Por favor, professor — disse Hermione —, eu poderia ajudar Neville a consertar...**  
**— Eu não me lembro de ter lhe pedido para se exibir, Srta. Granger — respondeu Snape friamente e Hermione ficou tão vermelha quanto Neville.**  
**— Longbottom, no final da aula vamos dar algumas gotas desta poção ao seu sapo e ver o que acontece. Quem sabe isto o estimule a preparar a poção corretamente.**  
  


Frank estava com dificuldade de se controlar, sua mão estava a poucos centímetros do bolso onde sua varinha ficava e ele tinha os dentes trincados.

– Você é um ser completamente desprezível. – Alice disse ficando vermelha de raiva – Você é o pior professor que poderia existir e merece morrer sozinho, sem família e sem amigos.

– Calma. – Neville disse impedindo Frank de alcançar a varinha e segurando a mão de Alice.

– Isso me parece uma maldição. – Tiago disse franzindo a testa.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – Lily perguntou confusa.

– Em Aritmancia aprendemos que as bruxas mais antigas costumavam amaldiçoar pessoas com palavras – Sirius explicou dando de ombros – Não é tão eficiente quanto um feitiço, mas bastante útil a longo prazo.

– Mas em Aritmancia as palavras não tem que ter os números certos de letras e essas coisas? – Alice perguntou curiosa esquecendo sua raiva por um segundo.

– Não necessariamente, – Remo disse dando de ombros – a magia de um bruxo pode ser canalizada de diversas formas, a maioria dos bruxos usa varinhas, os mais poderosos não precisam de varinhas, mas canalizam a magia de outras formas, com as mãos por exemplo. Mas muitas bruxas tem magia na voz.

– O interessante disso é que na grande maioria das vezes só vemos isso em bruxas, e elas nem ao menos tem consciencia do que podem fazer ou como o fazem. – Tiago disse dando de ombros – Eu senti a magia na voz da Alice da mesma forma que senti na voz da professora Vector.

– Isso quer dizer que eu posso fazer fetiços apenas falando? – Alice perguntou entusiasmada.

– Não necessariamente. – Hermione disse dando de ombros – Você só conseguiu esse resultado por que estava com muita raiva. Não é uma coisa que você pode controlar. Muitos bruxos quando tem emoções fortes fazem magia sem perceber. É bem parecido com feitiços involuntários de crianças...

– Como o Harry no inicio desse livro. – Remo completou dando de ombros.

– Ah. – Alice suspirou decepcionada – Então sou apenas uma descontrolada...

– Melhor assim. – Sirius disse categótico – Não gostaria de ver você enfeitiçando qualquer um por ai só por que discorda da pessoa...

                Harry achou melhor voltar a ler antes que Alice percebesse o que Sirius estava insinuando.

 

 **O professor se afastou, deixando Neville sem fôlego de tanto medo.**  
**— Me ajude! — gemeu o menino para Hermione.**  
**— Ei, Harry — disse Simas Finnigan, curvando-se para pedir emprestada a balança de latão de Harry —, você já soube? No Profeta Diário desta manhã, eles acham que avistaram Sirius Black.**  
**— Onde? — perguntaram Harry e Rony depressa. Do lado oposto da mesa, Draco ergueu os olhos, escutando a conversa atentamente.**  
**— Não muito longe daqui — respondeu o colega, que parecia excitado. — Foi visto por uma trouxa. Claro que ela não entendeu muito bem. Os trouxas acham que ele é apenas um criminoso comum, não é? Então ela telefonou para o número do plantão de emergência. Mas até o Ministério da Magia chegar lá, o Black já tinha sumido.**  


– Você realmente deve estar indo para Hogwarts. – Lily disse ligeiramente temerosa – Não sei por que você está fazendo isso, mas pode ser muito perigoso, você pode ser pego...

– Eu devo ter um bom motivo. – Sirius disse dando de ombros.

                Severo ficou satisfeito ao ver a atenção sendo desviada dele. Mas Tiago ficou extremamente nervoso ao ouvir Harry falando sobre Sirius como um criminoso.

 

 **— Não muito longe daqui... — repetiu Rony, lançando a Harry um olhar sugestivo. Ele se virou e notou que Draco os observava, atento. — Que foi, Draco? Precisa que eu descasque mais alguma coisa?**  
**Mas os olhos do garoto brilhavam de maldade, e estavam fixos em Harry. Ele se debruçou na mesa.**  
**— Está pensando em apanhar o Black sozinho, Potter?**  
**— Acertou! — respondeu Harry displicentemente.**  
**Os lábios finos de Draco se curvaram num sorriso mau.**  
**— É claro, se fosse eu — disse em voz baixa —, eu já teria feito alguma coisa há mais tempo. Eu não ficaria na escola como um bom menino, eu estaria lá fora procurando o homem.**  
**— De que é que você está falando, Draco? — perguntou Rony com aspereza.**  
**— Não sabe, Potter? — sussurrou MaIfoy, os olhos claros quase fechados.**  
**— Não sei o quê?**  
**Malfoy soltou uma risada baixa e desdenhosa.**  
**— Vai ver você prefere não arriscar o pescoço. Quer deixar os dementadores resolverem o caso, não é? Mas se fosse eu, eu ia querer me vingar. Ia atrás dele pessoalmente.**  
**— Do que é que você está falando?— perguntou Harry com raiva, mas naquele momento Snape falou:**  


– Se vingar? – Lily perguntou confusa – O que Malfoy quer dizer? Por que Harry iria querer se vingar de Sirius?

– Malfoy deve saber de alguma coisa que nós ainda não sabemos sobre os crimes de Sirius. – Alice disse e Tiago não gostou nem um pouco do tom de voz dela.

– Alice, – Tiago disse com os dentes trincados – já disse a você que se não tem algo bom para dizer é melhor ficar calada.

– Mas de qualquer forma, – Remo interrompeu Tiago antes que ele começasse a brigar com Alice de verdade – Malfoy deve saber de alguma coisa sobre Sirius que nós ainda não sabemos...

– Mas o que Sirius poderia ter feito para Harry querer se vingar dele? – Tiago perguntou encarando os próprios pés por um segundo.

                Harry voltou a ler rápido percebendo o desconforto do pai.

 

 **— Os senhores já devem ter terminado de misturar os ingredientes. Essa poção precisa cozinhar antes de ser bebida; portanto guardem o seu material enquanto ela ferve e, então, vamos testar a do Longbottom...**  
**Crabbe e Goyle riram-se abertamente, vendo Neville suar, enquanto mexia febrilmente sua poção. Hermione murmurava instruções para o garoto pelo canto da boca, para que Snape não visse. Harry e Rony guardaram os ingredientes que não tinham usado e foram lavar as mãos e conchas na pia de pedra a um canto da sala.**  
**— Que foi que o Draco quis dizer? — sussurrou Harry para Rony, enquanto molhava as mãos no jorro gelado que saia da boca da gárgula. — Por que eu iria querer me vingar de Black? Ele não me fez nada... Ainda.**  
**— Ele está inventando — disse Rony com violência. — Está tentando instigar você a fazer uma idiotice...**  
**O fim da aula à vista, Snape encaminhou-se para Neville, que estava encolhido ao lado do seu caldeirão.**  
**— Venham todos para cá — disse o professor, seus olhos negros cintilando — e observem o que acontece ao sapo de Longbottom. Se ele conseguiu produzir uma Poção Redutora, o sapo vai virar um girino. Se, o que eu não duvido, ele não preparou a poção direito, o sapo provavelmente vai ser envenenado.**  


– Você é completamente desagradável! – Lily disse encarando Severo com raiva – Não acredito que um dia nós fomos melhores amigos.

– Lily... – Severo disse com a voz tremendo – Eu não fiz isso...

– Mas vai fazer. – Lily disse com um suspiro triste – Eu sei que vai... A não ser que você mude, que você deixe de lado as Artes das Trevas, que você não se envolva com pessoas ruins... Mas se continuar no caminho que escolheu, o caminho que nos separou, então você com certeza vai ser essa pessoa desprezível.

 

 **Os alunos da Grifinória observaram temerosos. Os da Sonserina se mostraram excitados. Snape apanhou Trevo, o sapo, com a mão esquerda e mergulhou, com a direita, uma colherinha na poção de Neville, que agora estava verde. Depois, deixou cair umas gotinhas na garganta de Trevo.**  
**Houve um momento de silêncio, em que Trevo engoliu a poção; seguiu-se um estalinho e Trevo, o girino, pôs-se a se contorcer na palma da mão de Snape.**  


– Você é sensacional Hermione! – Remo disse sorrindo.

– Com toda a certeza é a melhor em poções nessa sala. – Tiago disse obviamente alfinetando Severo, que trincou os dentes e olhou para Tiago com desprezo.

– Tenho que reconhecer que você deve ser muito melhor do que eu. – Lily disse sorrindo para Mione – Eu não conseguiria fazer uma poção polissuco com doze anos, e nem consertar uma poção redutora aos treze.

– Mais uma vez Hermione salvou minha pele. – Neville disse sorrindo para a menina – Nunca vou conseguir te agradecer o bastante por tudo o que fez por mim em todos esses anos...

– Não precisa agradecer. – Hermione disse corando com tantos elogios.

 

 **Os alunos da Grifinória desataram a aplaudir. Snape, com a expressão mal-humorada, tirou um vidrinho do bolso das vestes, pingou algumas gotas em Trevo e ele reapareceu repentinamente adulto.**  
**— Cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória — anunciou ele, varrendo, assim, os sorrisos de todos os rostos. — Eu disse para não ajudá-lo, Srta. Granger. A turma está dispensada.**  


– Injustiça. – Sirius disse irritado.

– Um grande disproposito à educação! – Remo disse nervoso – Hermione devia ganhar pontos por ser inteligente o bastante para consertar uma poção, e Neville devia ganhar pontos também por ter sido capaz de seguir as instruções dela.

– Concordo com Remo. – Lily disse com um suspiro – Isso tudo é despeito...

 

 **Harry, Rony e Hermione subiram a escadaria do saguão de entrada.**  
**Harry ainda estava pensando no que Malfoy falara, enquanto Rony espumava de raiva de Snape.**  
**— Cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória porque a poção estava certa! Por que você não mentiu, Mione? Devia ter dito que Neville fez tudo sozinho!**  
**Hermione não respondeu. Rony olhou para os lados.**  
**— Aonde é que ela foi?**  
**Harry se virou também. Os dois estavam no alto da escadaria agora, vendo o resto da turma passar por eles a caminho do Salão Principal para almoçar.**  
**— Ela estava logo atrás da gente — comentou Rony, franzindo as sobrancelhas.**  
**Malfoy passou pelos dois, caminhando entre Crabbe e Goyle. Fez uma careta de riso para Harry e desapareceu.**  
**— Lá está ela — disse Harry.**  
**Hermione vinha ligeiramente ofegante, correndo escada acima; com uma das mãos, ela agarrava a mochila e com a outra parecia estar escondendo alguma coisa dentro das vestes.**  


– Hermione deve ter esquecido alguma coisa na sala. – Alice disse dando de ombros.

 

 **— Como foi que você fez isso? — perguntou Rony.**  
**— O quê? — perguntou, por sua vez, Hermione, se juntando aos amigos.**  
**— Em um minuto você está bem atrás da gente e no minuto seguinte está de volta ao pé da escada.**  
**— Quê? — Hermione pareceu ligeiramente confusa. — Ah... Eu tive que voltar para ver uma coisa. Ah, não...**  
**Uma costura se rompera na mochila da garota. Harry não se surpreendeu; era visível que a mochila fora atochada com pelo menos doze livrões pesados.**  
**— Por que está carregando tudo isso na mochila? — perguntou Rony.**  
**— Você sabe quantas matérias estou estudando — respondeu ela sem fôlego. — Será que podia segurar esses para mim?**  
**— Mas... — Rony foi virando os livros que a amiga lhe passara para olhar as capas — você não tem nenhuma dessas matérias hoje. Só tem Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, à tarde.**  
**— É verdade — respondeu Hermione vagamente, mas guardou todos os livros na mochila assim mesmo. — Espero que tenha alguma coisa boa para o almoço, estou morta de fome — acrescentou, e se afastou em direção ao Salão Principal.**  
**— Você também tem a impressão de que Mione não está contando alguma coisa à gente? — perguntou Rony a Harry.**  


– Você com toda a certeza está escondendo alguma coisa deles. – Frank disse desconfiado.

– Mas não é o momento de conversarmos sobre isso. – Hermione disse interrompendo Frank e acenando para que Harry continuasse lendo.

 

 **O Profº. Lupin não estava em sala quando eles chegaram para a primeira aula de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Os alunos se sentaram, tiraram das mochilas os livros, penas e pergaminho e estavam conversando quando o professor finalmente apareceu. Lupin sorriu vagamente e colocou a velha maleta surrada na escrivaninha.**  
**Estava mal vestido como sempre, mas parecia mais saudável do que no dia do trem, como se tivesse comido umas refeições reforçadas.**  


– Hogwarts me faz bem. – Remo disse com um grande sorriso – Os elfos sempre cuidaram muito bem de mim...

– De todos nós. – Sirius disse sorrindo para Remo e Tiago.

 

 **— Boa tarde — cumprimentou ele. — Por favor, guardem todos os livros de volta nas mochilas. Hoje teremos uma aula prática. Os senhores só vão precisar das varinhas.**  
**Alguns alunos se entreolharam, curiosos, enquanto guardavam os livros. Nunca tinham tido uma aula prática de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas antes, a não ser que considerassem aquela aula inesquecível no ano anterior, em que o professor tinha trazido uma gaiola de diabretes e os soltara na sala.**  


– Eu não me preocuparia com isso se fosse vocês. – Sirius disse com um grande sorriso – Remo não é nenhum louco para dar a vocês algo que vocês não possam controlar.

– Remo é o melhor professor de DCAT que poderia existir. – Tiago disse concordando com Sirius enfaticamente enquanto todos observavam Remo corar.

 

 **— Certo, então — disse o Profº. Lupin, quando todos estavam prontos. — Queiram me seguir.**  
**Intrigados, mas interessados, os alunos se levantaram e o seguiram para fora da sala. Ele levou os alunos por um corredor deserto e virou um canto, onde a primeira coisa que viram foi o Pirraça, o poltergeist, flutuando no ar de cabeça para baixo, e entupindo com chicletes o buraco da fechadura mais próxima.**  
**Pirraça não ergueu os olhos até o professor chegar a mais ou menos meio metro; então, agitou os dedos dos pés e começou a cantar.**  
**— Louco, lobo, Lupin — entoou ele. — Louco, lobo, Lupin...**  


                Sirius rosnou irritado.

– Achei que Dumbledore havia proibido Pirraça de cantar essa musiquinha. – Tiago disse trincando os dentes.

                 Remo estava apreensivo, morrendo de medo de que alguma das pessoas que não conheciam seu segredo desconfiassem de alguma coisa.

– Pirraça adora criar musiquinhas idiotas e sem sentido. – Gina disse categórica trocando um olhar cúmplice com Harry.

                Tiago agradeceu a Gina mentalmente no momento em que Harry voltou a ler.

 

 **Grosseiro e intratável como era quase sempre, Pirraça em geral demonstrava algum respeito pelos professores. Todo mundo olhou na mesma hora para Lupin para ver qual seria sua reação àquilo; para surpresa de todos, o professor continuou a sorrir.**  
**— Eu tiraria o chicle do buraco da fechadura se fosse você, Pirraça — disse ele gentilmente. — O Sr. Filch não vai poder apanhar as vassouras dele.**  


                Remo levantou a cabeça confuso, desde quando ele era tão tranquilo e seguro de si?

 

 **Filch era o zelador de Hogwarts, mal-humorado, um bruxo frustrado que travava uma guerra constante contra os estudantes e, na verdade, contra Pirraça também.**  
**Mas o poltergeist não deu a mínima atenção às palavras do professor a não ser para respondê-las com um ruído ofensivo e alto feito com a boca.**  
**O professor deu um breve suspiro e tirou a varinha.**  
**— Este é um feitiçozinho útil — disse à turma por cima do ombro. — Por favor observem com atenção.**  
**Ele ergueu a varinha até a altura do ombro e disse:**  
**— _Uediuósi_!— e apontou para Pirraça.**  
**Com a força de uma bala, a pelota de chicle disparou do buraco da fechadura e foi bater certeira na narina esquerda de Pirraça; o poltergeist virou de cabeça para cima e fugiu a grande velocidade, xingando.**  


– Ótimo feitiço Remusco! – Sirius disse com uma grande gargalhada.

– Deu a ele exatamente o que ele merecia. – Tiago completou satisfeito – É bom que ele se lembre de com quem ele está se metendo!

 

 **— Maneiro, professor — exclamou Dino Thomas admirado.**  
**— Obrigado, Dino — disse o professor tornando a guardar a varinha. — Vamos prosseguir?**  
**Eles recomeçaram a caminhada, a turma olhando o enxovalhado professor com crescente respeito. Lupin os conduziu por um segundo corredor e parou bem à porta da sala de professores.**  
**— Entrem, por favor — disse ele, abrindo a porta e se afastando para os alunos passarem.**  
**A sala dos professores. Uma sala comprida, revestida com painéis de madeira e mobiliada com cadeiras velhas e desparelhadas, estava vazia, exceto por um ocupante. O Profº. Snape estava sentado em uma poltrona baixa e ergueu os olhos para os alunos que entravam. Seus olhos brilhavam e ele tinha um arzinho de desdém em volta da boca. Quando o Profº. Lupin entrou e fez menção de fechar a porta, Snape falou:**  
**— Pode deixá-la aberta, Lupin. Eu prefiro não estar presente.**  
**E, dizendo isso, se levantou e passou pela turma, suas vestes negras se enfurnando às suas costas. À porta, o professor girou nos calcanhares e disse ao colega:**  
**— Provavelmente ninguém o alertou, Lupin, mas essa turma tem Neville Longbottom. Eu o aconselharia a não confiar a esse menino nada que apresente dificuldade. A não ser que a Srta, Granger se incumba de cochichar instruções ao ouvido dele.**  


– Além de perturbar o Neville em suas próprias aulas agora você também perturba meu filho em aulas de outros professores, Ranhoso? – Frank perguntou com a voz tingida em ódio.

                Severo revirou os olhos, mas escolheu não responder.

 

 **Neville ficou escarlate. Harry olhou aborrecido para Snape; já era bastante ruim que ele implicasse com Neville nas próprias aulas, e muito pior fazer isso na frente de outros professores.**  
**O Profº. Lupin ergueu as sobrancelhas.**  
**— Pois eu pretendia chamar Neville para me ajudar na primeira etapa da operação, e tenho certeza de que ele vai fazer isso admiravelmente.**  
**A cara de Neville ficou, se isso fosse possível, ainda mais vermelha. Snape revirou os lábios num trejeito de desdém, mas se retirou, batendo de leve a porta.**  


– Despeitado. – Sirius murmurou para Remo e Gina que concordaram em silêncio.

 

 **— Agora, então — disse o Profº. Lupin, chamando, com um gesto, a turma para o fundo da sala, onde não havia nada exceto um velho armário em que os professores guardavam mudas limpas de vestes. Quando o professor se postou a um lado, o armário subitamente se sacudiu, batendo na parede.**  
**— Não se preocupem — disse ele calmamente porque alguns alunos tinham pulado para trás, assustados. — Há um _bicho-papão_  ai dentro.**  
**A maioria dos garotos achou que isso era uma coisa com o que se preocupar. Neville lançou ao professor um olhar de absoluto terror e Simas Finnigan mirou o puxador, que agora sacudia barulhentamente, com apreensão.**  
**— _Bichos-papões_  gostam de lugares escuros e fechados — informou o mestre. — Guarda-roupas, o vão embaixo das camas, os armários sob as pias... Eu já encontrei um alojado dentro de um relógio de parede antigo. Este aí se mudou para cá ontem à tarde e perguntei ao diretor se os professores poderiam deixá-lo para eu dar uma aula prática aos meus alunos do terceiro ano. Então, a primeira pergunta que devemos nos fazer é, o que é um  _bicho-papão_?**  
**Hermione levantou a mão.**  


– Eu sabia que você seria a primeira a levantar a mão. – Remo disse com um sorriso orgulhoso, como se a garota naquele momento já fosse sua aluna.

– Todos sabiamos, onde está a novidade nisso? – Gina disse sorrindo para a amiga.

 

 **— É um transformista — respondeu ela. — É capaz de assumir a forma do que achar que pode nos assustar mais.**  


– Uma resposta decorada letra por letra do livro texto. –  Severo murmurou consigo mesmo fazendo Hermione bufar de raiva.

 

 **— Eu mesmo não poderia ter dado uma definição melhor — disse o Profº. Lupin, e o rosto de Hermione se iluminou de orgulho.**  
**— Então o _bicho-papão_  que está sentado no escuro aí dentro ainda não assumiu forma alguma. Ele ainda não sabe o que pode assustar a pessoa que está do lado de fora. Ninguém sabe qual é a aparência de um bicho-papão quando está sozinho, mas quando eu o deixar sair, ele imediatamente se transformará naquilo que cada um de nós mais teme. Isto significa — continuou o Profº. Lupin, preferindo não dar atenção à breve exclamação de terror de Neville — que temos uma enorme vantagem sobre o bicho-papão para começar. Você já sabe qual é, Harry?**  
**Tentar responder uma pergunta com Hermione do lado, com as plantas dos pés subindo e descendo impacientes e a mão no ar, era muito irritante, mas Harry resolveu tentar assim mesmo.**  


– Desculpa? – Hermione olhou para Harry constrangida – Não sabia que isso era tão irritante...

– Relaxa, – Rony disse rindo – com o tempo nos acostumamos muito bem.

– Para mim só era difícil em Herbologia, eu nunca tinha tempo de levantar a mão e você já tinha respondido a pergunta. – Neville disse dando de ombros.

– Mas como Rony disse, a gente se acostuma. – Harry disse dando um grande sorriso para Hermione que estava extremamente constrangida, e voltou a ler.

**— Hum... Porque somos muitos, ele não vai saber que forma tomar.**  
**— Precisamente — concordou o professor e Hermione baixou a mão, parecendo um pouquinho desapontada. — É sempre melhor estarmos acompanhados quando enfrentamos um bicho-papão. Assim, ele se confunde. No que deverá se transformar, num corpo sem cabeça ou numa lesma carnívora? Uma vez vi um bicho-papão cometer exatamente este erro, tentou assustar duas pessoas e se transformou em meia lesma. O que, nem de longe, pode assustar alguém. O feitiço que repele um bicho-papão é simples, mas exige concentração. Vejam, a coisa que realmente acaba com um bicho-papão é o riso. Então o que precisam fazer é forçá-lo a assumir uma forma que vocês achem engraçada. Vamos praticar o feitiço sem as varinhas primeiro. Repitam comigo, por favor... _Riddikulus_!**  


                Gina deu uma risadinha ligeiramente macabra ao ouvir o feitiço de rebater bicho-papão, assustando à maioria dos presentes.

 

 **— _Riddikulus_  — repetiu a turma.**  
**— Ótimo — aprovou o Profº. Lupin. — Muito bem. Mas receio que esta seja a parte mais fácil. Sabem, a palavra sozinha não basta. E é aqui que você vai entrar Neville.**  
**O guarda-roupa recomeçou a tremer, embora não tanto quanto Neville, que se dirigiu para o móvel como se estivesse indo para a forca.**  
**— Certo, Neville — disse o professor — Vamos começar pelo começo: Qual, você diria, que é a coisa que pode assustá-lo mais neste mundo?**  
**Os lábios de Neville se mexeram, mas não emitiram som algum.**  
**— Não ouvi o que você disse, Neville, me desculpe — disse o Profº. Lupin animado.**  
**Neville olhou para os lados meio desesperado, como que suplicando a alguém que o ajudasse, depois disse, num sussurro quase inaudível:**  
**— O Profº. Snape.**  


– Ta ai um medo que eu espero que você tenha superado! – Tiago disse não conseguindo conter o riso, todos os presentes riam, a não ser Severo que mantinha uma expressão de desdém.

– Ele também não pode falar isso. – Hermione disse entre risadas.

– Mas só dele não estar aqui completamente apavorado, é o suficiente para mim. – Sirius disse sorrindo incentivador para Neville.

– Se levarmos em consideração que agora Neville vai precisar fazer Snape ficar risível, – Remo disse com um grande sorriso – acho que teremos um momento hilariante.

 

 **Quase todo mundo riu. Até Neville sorriu como se pedisse desculpas. Lupin, porém, ficou pensativo.**  
**— Profº. Snape... Hummm... Neville, eu creio que você mora com a sua avó?**  
**— Sim... Moro — disse Neville, nervoso. — Mas também não quero que o bicho-papão se transforme na minha avó.**  
**— Não, não, você não entendeu — disse o professor, agora rindo. — Será que você podia nos descrever que tipo de roupas a sua avó normalmente usa?**  


– Você é genial, Remo, genial! – Tiago disse completamente satisfeito.

– Adoraria ser uma mosquinha nessa sala de aula! – Sirius disse com um sorriso insinuante.

– Por favor, me digam que algum de vocês tirou uma foto disso! – Alice disse às gargalhadas.

– Não precisa nem mesmo ser uma foto, – Remo sorriu para Harry e Rony – Se arranjassemos uma penseira poderiamos pegar as lembranças de vocês!

                Os dentes de Severo estavam trincados, ele não suportava mais todas aquelas pessoas que ele odiava rindo dele, mas o pior de tudo era ver que Lily também não conseguia conter a risada.

 

 **Neville fez cara de espanto, mas disse:**  
**— Bem... Sempre o mesmo chapéu. Um bem alto com um urubu empalhado na ponta. E um vestido comprido... Verde, normalmente... E às vezes uma raposa.**  
**— E uma bolsa?**  
**— Vermelha e bem grande.**  


– Pelo visto o senso de moda da minha mãe continua exatamente o mesmo, não é? – Frank disse ainda gargalhando ao conseguir imaginar Snape com as roupas de sua mãe.

 

 **— Certo então — disse o professor — Você é capaz de imaginar essas roupas com clareza, Neville? Você consegue vê-las mentalmente?**  
**— Consigo — respondeu Neville, hesitante, obviamente imaginando o que viria a seguir.**  
**— Quando o bicho-papão irromper daquele guarda-roupa, Neville, e vir você, ele vai assumir a forma do Profº. Snape. E você vai erguer a varinha... Assim... E gritar " _Riddikulus_ "... E se concentrar com todas as suas forças nas roupas de sua avó. Se tudo correr bem, o Profº.  _Bicho-papão-Snape_  será forçado a vestir aquele chapéu com o urubu, aquele vestido verde e carregar aquela enorme bolsa vermelha.**  
**Houve uma explosão de risos. O guarda-roupa sacudiu com maior violência.**  


– Eu adoraria estar lá para ver isso! – Gina gargalhou – Às vezes eu odeio tanto ser um ano mais nova do que vocês!

– Você preferia ser minha irmã gêmea? – Rony perguntou rindo.

– Às vezes... – Gina disse dando um meio sorriso para o irmão.

 

 **— Se Neville acertar, o bicho-papão provavelmente vai voltar a atenção para cada um de nós individualmente. Eu gostaria que todos gastassem algum tempo, agora, para pensar na coisa de que têm mais medo e imaginar como poderia fazê-la parecer cômica...  
**  

– Essa aula pode ser um pouco problematica com o Harry na turma, não? – Lily perguntou apreensiva.

– Se o maior medo dele for Voldemort, pode gerar pânico entre os presentes... – Tiago disse com um suspiro pesaroso.

– Se esse for o maior medo dele, – Sirius disse dando de ombros – eu não acho que seja, Harry não parece ter muito medo de Voldemort...

 

 **A sala ficou silenciosa. Harry pensou... “ _O que o apavorava mais no mundo?_ ”**  
**Seu primeiro pensamento foi Lord Voldemort — um Voldemort que tivesse recuperado totalmente as forças. Mas antes que conseguisse planejar um possível contra-ataque ao bicho-papão-Voldemort, uma imagem horrível foi aflorando à superfície de sua mente...**  
**Uma mão luzidia e podre, que escorregava para dentro de uma capa preta... Uma respiração longa e rascante que saia de uma boca invisível... Depois um frio tão penetrante que dava a impressão de que ele estava se afogando...**  


– Impressionante. – Severo disse, por um segundo se esquecendo do bicho-papão Snape – Isso significa que o que você mais teme na vida, é o próprio medo... Muito impressionante para um garoto de treza anos...

                Tiago, Sirius e Remo se surpreenderam ao concordar com Severo. Harry olhou para ele com atenção por um minuto antes de simplesmente continuar sua leitura.

 

 **Harry estremeceu e olhou para os lados, na esperança de que ninguém tivesse reparado nele. Muitos alunos tinham os olhos bem fechados. Rony murmurava para si mesmo "Arranque as pernas dela". Harry teve certeza de que sabia a que o amigo se referia. O maior medo de Rony eram as aranhas.**  
**— Todos prontos? — perguntou o Profº. Lupin.**  
**Harry sentiu uma onda de medo. Ele não estava pronto.**  
**Como era possível fazer um dementador se tornar menos aterrorizante? Mas não quis pedir mais tempo; todos estavam acenando a cabeça afirmativamente enrolando as mangas.**  
**— Neville, nós vamos recuar — disse o professor. — Assim você fica com o campo livre, está bem? Vou chamar o próximo a vir para frente... Todos para trás, agora, de modo que Neville tenha espaço para agitar a varinha...**  
**Todos recuaram, encostaram-se nas paredes, deixando Neville sozinho ao lado do guarda-roupa. Ele parecia pálido e assustado, mas enrolara as mangas das vestes e segurava a varinha em posição.**  
**— Quando eu contar três, Neville — avisou Lupin, que apontava a própria varinha para o puxador do armário. — Um... Dois... Três... Agora!**  
**Um jorro de faíscas saltou da ponta da varinha do professor e bateu no puxador. O guarda-roupa se abriu com violência. Com o nariz curvo e ameaçador, o Profº. Snape saiu, os olhos faiscando para Neville. Neville recuou, de varinha no ar, balbuciando silenciosamente. Snape avançou para ele, apanhando alguma coisa dentro das vestes.**  
**— _R... R.. Riddikulus_! — esganiçou-se Neville.**  
**Ouviu-se um ruído que lembrava o estalido de um chicote. Snape tropeçou; usava um vestido longo, enfeitado de rendas e um imenso chapéu de bruxo com um urubu carcomido de traças no alto, e sacudia uma enorme bolsa vermelho-vivo.**  


– Isso é sensacional! – Sirius gritou às gargalhadas – Completamente sensacional!

– Eu daria tudo que tenho para assistir isso! – Frank disse satisfeito em ver o algoz de seu filho humilhado daquele jeito.

                Lily tentava conter as risadas, mas simplesmente não conseguia.

                Severo no entanto tentava segurar a própria mão para não alcançar a varinha e por um fim em todas as gargalhadas.

 

 **Houve uma explosão de risos; o bicho-papão parou, confuso, e o Profº. Lupin gritou:**  
**— Parvati! Avante!**  
**Parvati adiantou-se, com ar decidido. Snape avançou para ela.**  
**Ouviu-se outro estalo e onde o bicho-papão estivera havia agora uma múmia com as bandagens sujas de sangue; seu rosto tampado estava virado para Parvati e a múmia começou a andar para a garota muito lentamente, arrastando os pés, erguendo os braços duros...**  
**— _Riddikulus_!— exclamou Parvati.**  
**Uma bandagem se soltou aos pés da múmia; ela se enredou, caiu de cara no chão e sua cabeça rolou para longe do corpo.**  
**— Simas — bradou o professor.**  
**Simas passou disparado por Parvati.**  
**Craque! Onde estivera a múmia surgiu uma mulher de cabelos negros que iam até o chão e um rosto esverdeado e esquelético — um espírito agourento.**  
**Ela escancarou a boca e um som espectral encheu a sala, um grito longo e choroso que fez os cabelos de Harry ficarem em pé.**  
**— _Riddikulus_! — bradou Simas.**  
**O espírito agourento emitiu um som rascante, apertou a garganta com as mãos; sua voz sumiu.**  
**Craque! O espírito agourento se transformou em um rato, que saiu correndo atrás do próprio rabo, em círculos, depois... Craque! Transformou-se em uma cascavel, que saiu deslizando e se contorcendo até que craque! Se transformou em um olho único e sangrento.**  


– Conseguimos confundir ele! – Remo disse animado como se estivesse lá entre eles naquele momento.

                Harry, Rony, Hermione e Neville sorriram para o melhor professor de DCAT que eles já tiveram.

 

 **— Confundimos o bicho! — gritou Lupin. — Já estamos quase no fim! Dino!**  
**Dino adiantou-se correndo.**  
**Craque! O olho se transformou em uma mão decepada, que deu uma cambalhota e saiu andando de lado como um caranguejo.**  
**— _Riddikulus_! — berrou Dino.**  
**Ouviu-se um estalo e a mão ficou presa em uma ratoeira.**  
**— Excelente! Rony, você é o próximo! Rony correu para frente aos pulos.**  
**Craque!**  
**Muitos alunos gritaram. Uma aranha gigantesca e peluda, com quase dois metros de altura, avançou para Rony, batendo as pinças ameaçadoramente. Por um instante, Harry achou que Rony congelara. Mas...**  
**— _Riddikulus_! — berrou Rony, e as pernas da aranha desapareceram; ela ficou rolando pelo chão;**

– Muito bem Rony! – Tiago sorriu para o menino satisfeito – Arrancou as pernas da Acromântula!

– Antes de entrar na floresta com Harry no ano anterior eu já tinha medo de aranhas, mas depois daquele dia tudo piorou muito... – Rony disse sorrindo constrangido.

 

 **Lilá Brown deu um grito agudo e se afastou correndo do caminho da aranha até que ela parou aos pés de Harry. O garoto ergueu a varinha, preparou-se, mas...**  
**— Tome! — gritou o Profº. Lupin de repente, correndo para frente.**  


– Você não deixou Harry enfrentar o bicho-papão? – Lily perguntou a Remo confusa.

– Eu devo ter pensado que o bicho se transformaria em Voldemort, não seria uma boa ideia, seria? – Remo perguntou retoricamente.

– Harry deve ter se sentido mal com isso... – Tiago disse olhando para o filho pensativo – Deve ter pensado que Remo o achou incapaz de enfrentar o bicho-papão...

 

 **Craque!**  
**A aranha sem pernas sumira. Por um segundo todos olharam assustados para os lados para ver o que aparecera. Então viram um globo branco-prateado pendurado no ar diante de Lupin, e ele disse " _Riddikulus_ " quase descansadamente.**  


– Um globo branco prateado? – Alice perguntou confusa – Do que você tem medo Remo?

– Isso realmente não faz a minima diferença, faz? – Sirius perguntou e começou a fazer sinal para Harry ler freneticamente.

– Não Lupin, nos diga do que você tem medo? – Severo disse em um tom completamente maldoso – Por que não pode nos dizer?

– Por que isso não é da sua conta, Seboso! – Tiago disse raivoso, deixando Lily temerosa, nunca havia visto Tiago com tamanho ódio.

                Harry achou melhor voltar a ler antes que Tiago e Sirius se descontrolassem completamente.

 

 **Craque!**  
**— Para frente, Neville, e acabe com ele! — mandou o professor quando o bicho-papão aterrissou no chão sob a forma de uma barata.**  
**Craque! E Snape reapareceu.**  
**Desta vez, Neville avançou parecendo decidido.**  
**— _Riddikulus_! — gritou, e, por uma fração de segundo, seus colegas tiveram uma visão de Snape com seu vestido de rendas antes de Neville soltar uma grande gargalhada e o bicho-papão explodir em milhares de fiapinhos minúsculos de fumaça, e desaparecer.**  
**— Excelente! — exclamou o Profº. Lupin enquanto a classe aplaudia com entusiasmo. — Excelente, Neville. Muito bem, pessoal... Deixe-me ver... Cinco pontos para a Grifinória para cada pessoa que enfrentou o bicho-papão — dez para Neville porque ele o enfrentou duas vezes e cinco para Harry e para Hermione.**  
**— Mas eu não fiz nada — protestou Harry.**  
**— Você e Hermione responderam às minhas perguntas corretamente no início da aula, Harry — respondeu Lupin gentilmente. — Muito bem, pessoal, foi uma aula excelente. Dever de casa: por favor, leiam o capítulo sobre os bichos-papões e façam um resumo para me entregar... Na segunda-feira. E por hoje é só.**  


– Sem sombra de dúvida, essa foi a melhor aula de DCAT da minha vida! – Neville disse sorrindo para Remo satisfeito.

– Obrigado. – Remo disse constrangido.

 

 **Falando agitados, os alunos deixaram a sala dos professores.**  
**Harry, porém, não estava se sentindo muito animado. O Profº. Lupin intencionalmente o impedira de enfrentar o bicho-papão.**  
**Por quê? Teria sido porque vira Harry desmaiar no trem e achava que ele não seria capaz? Teria pensado que ele ia desmaiar de novo? Mas ninguém mais pareceu ter estranhado nada.**  


– Ah, Harry, – Gina suspirou e olhou para Harry com carinho – ninguém no mundo bruxo nunca te achou incapaz. A maioria das pessoas tem medo de você... Mas você sempre pensa que te acham fraco, não é?

                Harry baixou os olhos constrangido, Gina realmente o conhecia bem.

**— Você me viu enfrentar aquele espírito agourento? — perguntava Simas aos gritos.**  
**— E a mão! — disse Dino, agitando a própria mão no ar.**  
**— E o Snape naquele chapéu!**  
**— E a minha múmia?**  
**— Por que será que o Profº. Lupin tem medo de bolas de cristal? — indagou Lilá, pensativa.**  
**— Essa foi a melhor aula de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas que já tivemos, vocês não acham? — disse Rony excitado quando refaziam o caminho até a sala de aula para apanhar as mochilas.**  
**— Ele parece um bom professor — comentou Hermione em tom de aprovação. — Mas eu gostaria de ter podido enfrentar o bicho-papão...**  
**— O que ele teria sido para você? — perguntou Rony dando risadinhas. — Um dever de casa que só mereceu nota nove em dez?**

– Hahaha, muito engraçado. – Hermione disse com ironia.

– Mas fale a verdade, o que o seu bicho-papão seria Mione? – Sirius perguntou com carinho.

– Naquela época? – Hermione perguntou constrangida – A professora McGonagall me dizendo que tirei zero em todas as minhas provas...

– Rony quase acertou. – Remo disse rindo, fazendo Hermione revirar os olhos.

– Da para ler mais um capítulo antes de jantar. – Tiago disse apreensivo, tinha medo de admitir, mas queria saber mais sobre Sirius.

– Da sim. – Alice disse pegando o livro das mãos de Harry **– Capítulo VIII – A fuga da mulher gorda.**


	8. A fuga da mulher gorda

**– A fuga da mulher gorda.**

– Esse capítulo deve ser bom. – Frank disse ansioso – A mulher gorda está protegendo a entrada da torre da Grifinória a séculos, o que poderia fazê-la fugir?

– Imagino que um certo assassino fugitivo tentando entrar nos dormitórios poderia fazer isso. – Severo disse encarando Sirius com maldade nos olhos.

                Tiago levantou-se e sua mão estava a poucos centímetros de sua varinha quando uma onda de cabelos ruivos passou por ele em direção ao seu alvo.

– Olha aqui! – Lily gritou com o dedo apontado para o rosto de Snape com os dentes trincados e lágrimas nos olhos – Você é um ser completamente desprezível, eu não acredito que um dia eu fui sua amiga, eu não acredito que eu defendi você no primeiro livro, você é podre. Eu devia deixar Tiago transformar você em uma barata, por que nojento você já é! – Lily parou por um segundo para respirar e secar as lágrimas que teimavam em cair – Só não deixo Tiago acabar com você, por que isso faria ele descumprir o juramento que fez a Dumbledore.

                Lily voltou ao seu lugar e puxou Tiago para se sentar com ela, mesmo assim Tiago apontou a varinha para Severo.

– Nada do que prometi a Dumbledore me impede de fazer o que vou fazer agora. – Tiago disse olhando para Lily com mais amor do que jamais olhou antes – Mas fiz uma promessa ao meu melhor amigo, e preciso cumpri-la.

                Tiago sacudiu a varinha e todos olharam para Severo com ansiedade, por um segundo não viram nada de diferente nele, até que de repente seu nariz em forma de gancho começou a ficar arredondado e vermelho, no final da transformação o nariz de Severo era um perfeito tomate maduro. A maioria dos presentes soltou risadinhas baixas, mas Lily olhava de Severo para Tiago completamente espantada.

– Se alguém tiver mais alguma coisa para falar do Sirius, estou aqui esperando. – ele disse com os olhos cheios de fúria, batendo a varinha no joelho ameaçador. Sirius olhou para ele e sorriu satisfeito, seu amigo nunca havia descumprido uma promessa.

**Não demorou nada e a Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas se tornou a matéria favorita da maioria dos estudantes.**

– Estou tão feliz por você Remo. – Sirius disse com um grande sorriso.

– Eu sabia que todos iriam gostar das suas aulas. – Tiago disse completamente satisfeito.

                Severo não conseguia parar de tocar o próprio rosto sentindo o nariz com desgosto.

 

**Somente Draco Malfoy e sua patota de alunos da Sonserina tinham alguma coisa de ruim a dizer do Profº. Lupin.  
— Olha só as vestes dele — Malfoy dizia num sussurro bem audível quando o professor passava. — Ele se veste como um velho elfo doméstico.  
  
**

– Não dou a mínima para o que esse aguado pensa. – Remo disse dando de ombros. Ele estava completamente feliz em saber que era um bom professor e que a maioria dos alunos adorava sua aula.

 

**Mas ninguém mais se importava se as vestes de Lupin eram remendadas e esfiapadas. Suas aulas seguintes tinham sido tão interessantes quanto a primeira. Depois dos bichos-papões, eles estudaram os "barretes vermelhos", criaturinhas malvadas que lembravam duendes e rondavam os lugares onde houvera derramamento de sangue, masmorras de castelos e valas dos campos de batalha desertos à espera de abater a porrete os que se perdiam. Dos barretes vermelhos eles passaram aos kappas, seres rastejantes das águas, que lembravam macacos com escamas, palmípedes cujas mãos comichavam para estrangular os banhistas desavisados que penetravam seus domínios.  
Harry só desejava que fosse tão feliz com outras matérias. A pior delas era Poções. Snape andava com uma disposição bem vingativa ultimamente, e ninguém tinha dúvidas do que motivara isso. A história do bicho-papão que assumira a forma dele, e a maneira com que Neville o vestira com as roupas da avó, correra a escola como fogo espontâneo. Snape não parecia ter achado graça. Seus olhos faiscavam ameaçadoramente à simples menção do nome de Lupin e ele andava implicando com Neville mais do que nunca.  
  
**

– Ranhoso nunca foi capaz de entender uma brincadeirinha inocente. – Sirius disse malicioso.

– A maioria das suas brincadeirinhas inocentes são mortais. – Severo disse tentando usar seu tom desagradável de sempre, mas sua voz saiu completamente fina por causa do nariz ainda atomatado e a única coisa que ele conseguiu gerar na sala foram gargalhadas.

                Frank e Alice estavam particularmente satisfeitos em observar aquele grande tomate vermelho no rosto do odioso Snape.

 

**Harry também estava começando a temer as horas que passava na sala sufocante da Profª. Sibila, decifrando formas e símbolos enviesados, tentando fingir que não via os olhos da professora se encherem de lágrimas todas as vezes que olhava para ele. Não conseguia gostar de Sibila, embora ela fosse tratada, por muitos alunos da turma, com um respeito que beirava a reverência. Parvati Patil e Lilá Brown passaram a rondar a torre da professora na hora do almoço, e sempre voltavam com irritantes ares de superioridade, como se soubessem de coisas que os outros desconheciam. Tinham começado também a usar um tom de voz abafado sempre que falavam com Harry, como se estivessem em seu velório.  
Ninguém gostava realmente de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas que, depois da primeira aula repleta de ação, tornara-se extremamente monótona. Hagrid parecia ter perdido a confiança em si mesmo. Os alunos agora passavam aula após aula aprendendo a cuidar de vermes, que eram uma das espécies de bichos mais chatas que existem no mundo, e não era por acaso.  
  
**

– Pobre Hagrid, – Gina disse com um suspiro – sofrendo por causa daquele garoto nojento.

– Ele estava tão feliz em finalmente ser professor. – Lily disse tristemente – Espero que ele não desista por causa disso...

 

**— Por que alguém _se daria o trabalho_  de cuidar deles? — exclamou Rony, depois de mais de uma hora enfiando alface fresca picada pela goela escorregadia dos vermes.  
No início de outubro, porém, Harry teve algo com que se ocupar, algo tão prazeroso que mais do que compensou as aulas chatas. A temporada de Quadribol se aproximava e Olívio Wood, capitão do time da Grifinória, convocou uma reunião para uma noite de quinta-feira com a finalidade de discutirem as táticas que adotariam na nova temporada.  
Havia sete jogadores num time de Quadribol: três artilheiros, cuja função é marcar gol fazendo a goles (uma bola vermelha do tamanho de uma bola de futebol) passar por um aro no alto de uma baliza de quinze metros de altura fincada em cada extremidade do campo; dois batedores, armados com pesados bastões para repelir os balaços (duas bolas pretas maciças que voavam para todos os lados tentando atacar os jogadores); um goleiro, que defendia as balizas e um apanhador, que tinha a função mais difícil de todas, a de capturar o pomo de ouro, uma bolinha alada do tamanho de uma noz, cuja captura encerrava o jogo, e garantia para o time do apanhador cento e cinqüenta pontos a mais.  
Olívio era um rapaz forte de dezessete anos, agora no sétimo e último ano de Hogwarts. Tinha uma espécie de desespero silencioso na voz quando se dirigiu aos seis companheiros de equipe nos gelados vestiários, localizados nas pontas do campo de Quadribol, agora quase escuro.  
  
**

– Wood precisa realmente vencer o campeonato das casas esse ano. – Tiago disse repentinamente esquecendo o resto do mundo – As pessoas vão começar a duvidar da capacidade dele, ainda mais por que ele mantem o mesmo time a três temporadas consecutivas...

– Tiago. – Lily disse como um aviso.

– Ok. – Tiago suspirou desanimado e parou de falar sobre quadribol antes que alguém o silenciasse.

 

**— Esta é a nossa última chance, _minha_  última chance, de ganhar a Taça de Quadribol — disse andando para lá e para cá diante dos colegas. — Vou-me embora no fim deste ano. Nunca mais terei outra oportunidade. Grifinória não ganha a taça há sete anos. Tudo bem, tivemos o maior azar do mundo, acidentes, depois o cancelamento do torneio no ano passado... — Olívio engoliu em seco como se aquela lembrança ainda lhe desse um nó na garganta. — Mas também sabemos que temos  _o time... Melhor... Mais irado... Da escola_  — disse ele, dando um soco na palma da mão, o velho brilho obsessivo nos olhos. — Temos três artilheiros da melhor qualidade.   
Olívio apontou para Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson e Katie Bell. — Temos dois batedores imbatíveis.  
— Pode parar, Olívio, você está encabulando a gente — disseram Fred e Jorge juntos, fingindo corar.  
— E temos um apanhador que até hoje nunca deixou de nos levar à vitória nas partidas que jogamos — falou Olívio em tom retumbante, encarando Harry com uma espécie de orgulho ardoroso. — E temos a mim — acrescentou, pensando melhor.  
— Nós também achamos você muito bom Olívio. — disse Jorge.  
— Um goleiro do caramba! — disse Fred.  
— A questão é — continuou Olívio retomando a caminhada — que a Taça de Quadribol devia ter tido o nome do nosso time gravado, nesses dois últimos anos. Desde que Harry se juntou a nós, achei que a taça já estava no papo. Mas não ganhamos, e este ano é a última chance que teremos de finalmente ver o nosso nome na taça...  
  
**

– Conhecendo você como nós conhecemos, – Hermione disse encarando Harry – tenho certeza de que nesse momento você se sentiu muito culpado por Grifinória não ter ganhado a taça nos outros anos.

– No primeiro ano foi completamente culpa minha. – Harry disse com um meio suspiro – Se eu não estivesse na ala hospitalar durante o último jogo...

– Ah Harry, fala sério. – Gina bufou – Você estava desacordado. Como ia agarrar o pomo se não conseguia nem levantar da cama.

– E você livrou o mundo da volta de Voldemort naquele ano. – Rony disse dando de ombros – Isso é mais importante do que uma taça de quadribol.

– Há controversias... – Harry disse encarando Tiago e esperando que ele falasse que a taça era mais importante.

– Você salvou o mundo bruxo naquele ano. – Tiago disse categórico – Isso é mais importante do que quadribol em qualquer época.

                Lily sorriu orgulhosa para Tiago e acariciou seu cabelo com carinho.

 

**Olívio falou tão desolado que até Fred e Jorge o olharam com simpatia.  
— Olívio, este ano é o nosso ano — animou-o Fred.  
— Vamos conseguir, Olívio! — disse Angelina.  
— Sem a menor dúvida — confirmou Harry.  
Cheio de determinação, o time começou os treinos, três noites por semana. O tempo estava ficando mais frio e mais úmido, as noites mais escuras, mas não havia lama nem vento nem chuva que pudesse empanar a visão maravilhosa de Harry de finalmente ganhar a enorme Taça de Quadribol de prata.  
Harry voltou à sala comunal da Grifinória certa noite depois do treino, enregelado, os músculos endurecidos, mas satisfeito com o aproveitamento do treino, e encontrou a sala mergulhada num vozerio excitado.**

– Isso sim é importante! – Tiago disse orgulhoso – Determinação é o que vai colocar o nome de vocês na taça!

 

**— Que foi que aconteceu?— perguntou ele a Rony e Hermione, que estavam sentados em duas das melhores poltronas ao lado da lareira terminando uns mapas estelares para a aula de Astronomia.  
— Primeiro fim de semana em Hogsmeade — respondeu Rony, apontando para uma nota que aparecera no escalavrado quadro de avisos. — Fim de outubro. Dia das Bruxas.  
  
**

                Tiago, Sirius e Remo suspiraram em unissono.

– Não acredito que com tantas maneiras de chegar a Hogsmead, Harry vai ficar preso em Hogwarts. – Sirius disse com um suspiro deprimido – E tudo por minha culpa...

– Não é sua culpa. – Harry disse sem conseguir resistir.

– Harry. – Hermione o repreendeu nervosa – Por favor, você não pode falar sobre isso.

– As vezes não poder falar é difícil demais Hermione. – Gina disse compreendendo Harry completamente.

– Mas esse foi o nosso compromisso. – Hermione disse determinada – Para eles entenderem toda a história eles precisam vê-la como Harry viu. Poderiamos ter enviado só os livros, mas vindo junto com os livros nos comprometemos a não revelar nada que não tenha acontecido no livro. Isso é essencial.

– Desculpa. – Harry disse com um suspiro e baixou os olhos.

 

**— Ótimo — comentou Fred que seguira Harry na passagem pelo buraco do quadro. — Preciso visitar a Zonko"s. Meus chumbinhos fedorentos estão quase no fim.  
Harry se atirou em uma cadeira ao lado de Rony, sua animação esfriando. Hermione pareceu ler seus pensamentos.  
— Harry tenho certeza de que você vai poder ir na próxima visita — disse a garota. — Vão acabar pegando o Black logo. Ele já foi avistado uma vez.  
— Black não é louco de tentar alguma coisa em Hogsmeade — argumentou Rony. — Pergunte a McGonagall se você pode ir Harry, a próxima vez talvez demore um tempão para acontecer...  
  
**

– Se eu realmente estiver atrás de Harry, – Sirius disse pensativo – Hogsmead é o lugar ideal para isso... Não há apenas a rua principal, eu poderia esperar na casa dos gritos por exemplo...

– Você acha que foi isso que fez? – Alice perguntou com cuidado.

– Só acho que essa seria a maneira mais simples. – Sirius disse dando de ombros.

 

**— Rony! — exclamou a garota. — Harry tem que ficar na escola...  
— Ele não pode ser o único aluno de terceiro ano que vai ficar — disse Rony. — Pergunta a McGonagall, anda, Harry...  
— É, acho que vou perguntar — disse Harry se decidindo. Hermione abriu a boca para protestar, mas naquele instante Bichento pulou com leveza em seu colo. Trazia uma enorme aranha morta pendurada na boca.  
— Ele tem que comer isso na frente da gente? — perguntou Rony aborrecido.  
— Bichento inteligente, você apanhou a aranha sozinho? — perguntou Hermione.  
Bichento mastigou a aranha vagarosamente, os olhos amarelos fixos insolentemente em Rony.  
— Vê se ao menos segura ele aí — disse Rony irritado, voltando a atenção para o seu mapa estelar. — Perebas está dormindo na minha mochila.  
Harry bocejou. Queria realmente ir se deitar, mas ainda tinha o mapa para terminar. Puxou a mochila para perto, tirou um pergaminho, tinta e caneta e começou a trabalhar.  
— Pode copiar o meu, se quiser — ofereceu Rony, escrevendo o nome da última estrela com um floreio e empurrando o mapa para Harry.  
Hermione, que desaprovava colas, contraiu os lábios, mas não disse nada. Bichento continuava a mirar Rony sem piscar, agitando a ponta do rabo peludo. Então, sem aviso, atacou.  
— AI! — berrou Rony, agarrando a mochila na hora em que Bichento enterrava nela as garras das quatro patas e começava a sacudi-la furiosamente. – DÊ O FORA DAI SEU BICHO BURRO!  
  
**

– Ele ouviu Rony dizendo que o Perebas estava na mochila. – Alice disse chocada.

– Deve ser um gato realmente inteligênte. – Sirius disse pensativo.

– Vocês acham que ele é um... Vocês sabem? – Remo perguntou a Sirius e Tiago cuidadoso.

– Acho que não... Por que ele se fingiria de bichinho de estimação se fosse?  – Tiago respondeu confuso.

– Deve ser apenas um gato mágico, os poderes dele devem dar a ele uma inteligência fora da média. – Sirius disse dando de ombros.

– Do que vocês estão falando? – Lily, que ouvia a conversa entre eles com atenção, perguntou confusa.

– Nada, Lily. – Tiago respondeu abraçando a garota com carinho enquanto ela bufava e revirava os olhos.

 

**Rony tentou arrancar a mochila das garras de Bichento, mas o gato não a largava, bufando e unhando.  
— Rony, não machuca ele! — gritou Hermione; toda a sala observava; Rony girou a mochila, Bichento continuou agarrado, e Perebas saiu voando pela abertura...  
— SEGURE ESSE GATO! — berrou Rony quando Bichento se desvencilhou dos restos da mochila e saltou para a mesa perseguindo o aterrorizado Perebas.  
Jorge Weasley deu um salto na direção de Bichento mas errou; Perebas disparou entre vinte pares de pernas e sumiu embaixo de uma velha cômoda. Bichento parou derrapando, se abaixou o mais que pôde nas pernas arqueadas e começou a fazer furiosas investidas com a pata dianteira no vão da cômoda.  
Rony e Hermione correram para acudir; Hermione agarrou Bichento pelo meio e carregou-o para longe; Rony se atirou no chão de barriga para baixo e, com grande dificuldade, puxou Perebas para fora pelo rabo.  
— Olha só para ele! — gritou o garoto furioso para Hermione, balançando Perebas diante da amiga. — Está pele e osso! Segura esse gato longe dele!  
— Bichento não entende que isso é errado! — defendeu-o Hermione, a voz trêmula. — Todos os gatos caçam ratos, Rony!  
  
**

– Eu acho que ele sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo... – Frank disse franzindo a testa – Ele só foi atrás da mochila de Rony quando Rony disse que o Perebas estava dentro...

– Isso foi realmente esquisito, parece até que o Bichento entendeu exatamente o que o Rony disse. – Alice concordou antes de continuar lendo.

 

**— Tem uma coisa esquisita nesse animal! — acusou Rony, que estava tentando persuadir um Perebas, que se contorcia freneticamente, a voltar para dentro do seu bolso. — Ele me ouviu dizer que Perebas estava na mochila!  
— Ah, deixa de bobagem — retrucou a garota. — Bichento sabe farejar, Rony, de que outro modo você acha...  
— Esse gato está perseguindo o Perebas! — disse Rony, fingindo não ver os colegas em volta, que começavam a dar risadinhas abafadas. — E Perebas estava aqui primeiro, e está doente!  
Rony atravessou a sala decidido e desapareceu na subida da escada para os dormitórios dos garotos.  
Rony continuou de mal com Hermione no dia seguinte. Quase não falou com a garota durante a aula de Herbologia, embora ele, Harry e Hermione estivessem trabalhando juntos na mesma tarefa.  
  
**

– Vocês dois paravam de se falar por cada bobeira. – Gina disse revirando os olhos para o irmão.

– O bichinho de estimação das pessoas não é uma bobeira. – Alice disse tomando as dores do Rony do livro – Eu não ia gostar se um amigo meu tivesse um bichinho que tenta engolir o meu...

**— Como é que vai o Perebas? — perguntou Hermione timidamente enquanto colhiam gordas vagens rosadas das plantas e esvaziavam seus feijões luzidios em um balde de madeira.  
— Está escondido no fundo da minha cama tremendo — respondeu Rony com raiva, errando o balde e espalhando feijões pelo chão da estufa.  
— Cuidado, Weasley, cuidado! — exclamou a Profª. Sprout quando os feijões desabrocharam diante dos olhos de todos.  
A aula seguinte era Transformação. Harry, que resolvera perguntar à Profª. McGonagall depois da aula se podia ir a Hogsmeade com os colegas, entrou na fila do lado de fora da sala tentando decidir como é que iria defender o seu caso. Foi distraído, porém, por uma confusão no início da fila.  
Pelo jeito, Lilá Brown estava chorando. Parvati abraçava-a, e explicava algo a Simas e Dino, que pareciam muito sérios.  
— Que foi que aconteceu, Lilá? — perguntou Hermione, ansiosa, quando ela, Harry e Rony se reuniram ao grupo.  
— Ela recebeu uma carta de casa hoje de manhã — sussurrou Parvati. — Foi o coelho dela, Bínqui. Foi morto por uma raposa.  
— Ah — disse Hermione sinto muito, Lilá.  
— Eu devia ter imaginado! — exclamou Lilá, tragicamente. — Você sabe que dia é hoje?  
— Hum...  
— Dezesseis de outubro! " _Essa coisa que você receia, vai acontecer na sexta-feira, 16 de outubro!_ " Lembram? Ela estava certa, ela estava certa!  
A turma inteira agora rodeava Lilá. Simas sacudia a cabeça, sério. Mione hesitou; em seguida perguntou:  
— Você receava que Bínqui fosse morto por uma raposa?  
— Bem, não necessariamente por uma raposa — respondeu Lilá, erguendo os olhos, dos quais as lágrimas escorriam sem parar —, mas obviamente eu receava que ele morresse, não é?  
— Ah — exclamou Hermione. Ela fez outra pausa. E depois... — Bínqui era um coelho velho?  
  
**

– Que falta de delicadeza. – Alice desviou os olhos do livro e encarou Hermione de cara feia – A garota perdeu o bichinho dela. Para que esse interrogatório todo?

– Talvez por que é ridículo a garota achar que a professora de adivinhação previu que o coelhinho morreria... – Tiago disse dando de ombros.

– E de qualquer forma o coelho nem morreu naquele dia. – Remo disse revirando os olhos – A garota que recebeu a notícia naquele dia.

**— N... Não! — soluçou Lilá. — A... Ainda era um bebezinho!  
  
**

– Se o coelho era só um filhote por que a garota temeria a morte dele? – Sirius disse revirando os olhos – Ela só está associando isso à previsão da professora por que acredita que ela é realmente uma vidente.

 

**Parvati apertou o abraço que dava em Lilá.  
— Mas, então, por que você tinha receio que ele morresse? — perguntou Hermione.  
Parvati fez uma cara feia para a colega.  
— Bem, vamos encarar isso logicamente — falou Hermione, virando-se para o restante do grupo. — Quero dizer, Bínqui nem ao menos morreu hoje, não é? Lilá foi que recebeu a notícia hoje... — Lilá abriu um berreiro — e ela não podia estar receando isso, porque a notícia foi um choque para ela...  
  
**

– Pelo menos Hermione é uma garota sensata. – Remo disse admirando a garota que seria um dia sua aluna.

 

**— Não ligue para Hermione, Lilá — disse Rony em voz alta —, ela não acha que os bichos de estimação dos outros têm muita importância.  
A Profª. Minerva abriu a porta da sala de aula naquele momento, o que talvez tenha sido uma sorte; Hermione e Rony estavam se fuzilando com os olhos e quando entraram na sala se sentaram um de cada lado de Harry, e passaram a aula inteira sem se falar.  
  
**

– Vocês não tem ideia de como é irritante ficar entre vocês dois quando não estão se falando. – Harry bufou.

– Desculpa. – Rony murmurou.

 

**Harry ainda não decidira o que ia dizer à professora quando a sineta tocou anunciando o fim da aula, mas foi ela quem levantou o assunto de Hogsmeade primeiro.  
— Um momento, por favor! — pediu quando a turma se preparava para sair. — Como vocês todos fazem parte da minha Casa, deverão entregar os formulários de autorização para ir à Hogsmeade a mim, antes do Dia das Bruxas. Sem formulário não há visita, por isso não se esqueçam.  
Neville levantou a mão.  
— Por favor, professora, eu... Eu acho que perdi...  
— Sua avó mandou o seu diretamente a mim, Longbottom — disse Minerva. — Parece que ela achou mais seguro. Bem, é só isso, podem ir.  
  
**

– Minha mãe não confia mesmo em você, não é? – Frank perguntou a Neville com um suspiro consternado.

– Sempre fui esquecido. – Neville deu de ombros.

 

**— Pergunta a ela agora — sibilou Rony a Harry.  
— Ah, mas... — começou Hermione.  
— Manda ver — disse Rony insistindo.  
Harry esperou o resto da turma desaparecer e se dirigiu, nervoso, à escrivaninha da professora.  
— Que foi, Potter?  
Harry inspirou profundamente.  
— Professora, minha tia e meu tio... Hum... Se esqueceram de assinar a minha autorização.  
A Profª. Minerva olhou-o por cima dos óculos quadrados e não disse nada.  
— Então... Hum... A senhora acha que haveria algum problema... Quero dizer, que estaria Ok se eu... Se eu fosse a Hogsmeade?  
Minerva baixou os olhos e começou a mexer nos papéis em cima da escrivaninha.  
— Receio que não, Potter. Você ouviu o que eu disse. Não tem formulário, não tem visita ao povoado. Essa é a regra.  
— Mas, professora, minha tia e meu tio... A senhora sabe, eles são trouxas, não entendem realmente para que servem... Os formulários de Hogwarts e outras coisas daqui — explicou Harry, enquanto Rony o animava a prosseguir com vigorosos acenos de cabeça. — Se a senhora disser que eu posso ir...  
— Mas eu não vou dizer — falou a professora se levantando e arrumando os papéis na gaveta. — O formulário diz claramente que o pai ou guardião precisa dar permissão. — Minerva se virou para olhá-lo, com uma estranha expressão no rosto. Seria pena? — Sinto muito, Potter, mas esta é a minha palavra final. É melhor você se apressar ou vai se atrasar para a próxima aula.  
  
**

– Pelo menos você tentou. – Sirius murmurou chateado – Mas tenho certeza de que se eu não tivesse fugido de Azkaban ela deixaria você ir...

– Pare de se culpar Sirius. – Tiago disse categórico – Tenho certeza de que logo todos vão ver que você não é um perigo para o Harry.

 

**Não restava nada a fazer. Rony xingou a Profª. Minerva de uma porção de nomes, o que deixou Hermione muito aborrecida; a garota assumiu um ar de " _foi-melhor-assim_ ” que fez Rony ficar com mais raiva e Harry teve que suportar os colegas na aula discutindo, alegres e em altas vozes, o que iam fazer primeiro, quando chegassem a Hogsmeade.  
— Sempre tem a festa — disse Rony, num esforço para animar Harry.  
— Sabe, a festa do Dia das Bruxas, à noite.  
— Sei — respondeu Harry, deprimido —, que ótimo.  
A festa do Dia das Bruxas era sempre boa, mas teria um sabor muito melhor se fosse depois de uma visita a Hogsmeade com os colegas. Nada que ninguém disse fez Harry se sentir melhor com relação à idéia de ser deixado para trás.  
Dino Thomas, que era jeitoso com uma caneta, se oferecera para falsificar a assinatura do tio Válter no formulário, mas como Harry já dissera à Profª. Minerva que os tios não haviam assinado, não adiantava nada. Rony, meio desanimado, sugeriu a Capa da Invisibilidade, mas Hermione eliminou essa possibilidade, lembrando a Rony que Dumbledore avisara que os dementadores podiam ver através da capa. Possivelmente foi Percy quem disse as palavras que menos consolaram.  
— O pessoal faz um estardalhaço sobre Hogsmeade, mas eu garanto, Harry, o povoado não é tão fantástico quanto dizem — falou ele, sério. — Tudo bem, a loja de doces é bastante boa e a Zonko's — Logros e Brincadeiras é francamente perigosa e, ah, sim, a Casa dos Gritos sempre vale a pena visitar, mas, verdade, Harry, tirando isso, você não vai perder nada.  
  
**

– Seu irmão realmente não é bom nesse negócio de animar os outros, não é? – Sirius perguntou a Rony e Gina franzindo a testa.

– Ele nunca foi muito bom com pessoas em geral na verdade. – Gina disse dando de ombros – Ele sempre achou que a revolução dos duendes era um assunto interessante para um jantar...

– É incrível imaginar que Fred, Jorge e Percy tiveram exatamente a mesma criação... – Sirius disse pensativo.

– Não tão incrível se você levar em consideração que você e Regulo viveram a vida toda na mui antiga e nobre casa dos Black... – Tiago deu de ombros.

– E que Petúnia e Lily são irmãs... – Alice disse concordando com Tiago.

– Mas meu caso com a Tuney é diferente. – Lily disse encarando os próprios pés desconfortável – Eramos melhores amigas, até que eu descobri que era uma bruxa e ela não...

– Parece que o horror que ela tem à magia é inveja. – Remo disse com um suspiro.

 

**Na manhã do Dia das Bruxas, Harry acordou com os colegas e desceu para tomar café, sentindo-se totalmente arrasado, embora se esforçasse ao máximo para agir normalmente.  
— Vamos lhe trazer um monte de doces da Dedosdemel — prometeu Hermione, sentindo uma pena desesperada do amigo.  
— É, montes — concordou Rony. Ele e Hermione tinham finalmente esquecido a briga por causa do Bichento diante do descontentamento de Harry.  
  
**

– Isso só me dá ainda mais certeza de que você tem os melhores amigos que poderia encontrar. – Tiago disse sorrindo para Rony e Hermione.

– Tiago tem razão. – Lily disse passando a mão nos cabelos de Harry com cuidado – É bom saber que você sempre pode contar com eles.

                Harry fechou os olhos por um segundo e permitiu-se sentir o carinho de sua mãe.

 

**— Não se preocupem comigo — disse Harry no que ele imaginava ser uma voz displicente. — Vejo vocês na festa. Divirtam-se.  
  
**

– Não foi nada displicente. – Rony disse sorrindo para Harry – Só para você saber.

 

**Ele acompanhou os amigos até o saguão da escola, onde Filch, o zelador, estava postado à porta de entrada, verificando se os nomes constavam de uma longa lista, examinando cada rosto cheio de desconfiança, e certificando-se de que ninguém que não devia ir estivesse saindo escondido da escola.  
— Vai ficar na escola, Potter? — gritou Malfoy, que estava na fila com Crabbe e Goyle. — Medinho de passar pelos dementadores?  
Harry não lhe deu atenção e se dirigiu, solitário, para a escadaria de mármore, seguiu pelos corredores desertos e voltou à Torre da Grifinória.  
— Senha? — perguntou a Mulher Gorda, acordando assustada de um cochilo.  
— Fortuna Major — disse Harry apático.  
O retrato se afastou e ele passou pelo buraco que levava à sala comunal que estava repleto de alunos do primeiro e segundo ano que tagarelavam e de alguns alunos mais velhos, que obviamente já tinham visitado Hogsmeade tantas vezes que a novidade se desgastara.  
 **

– Para mim a novidade nunca se desgasta. – Sirius disse dando de ombros – A dedosdemel e a Zonko's sempre tem novidades.

– Ainda me lembro de quando chegaram aquelas moscas de chocolate com menta. – Remo disse sorrindo saldoso.

– Prefiro os chicles de baba-bola. – Sirius disse procurando nos bolsos internos de suas veste e encontrando apenas embalagens vazias – Não acredito que já acabei com meu estoque de verão.

– Você tem um estoque de verão? – Alice perguntou espantada.

– É claro. – Sirius disse revirando os olhos – Muito mais fácil estocar enquanto estou aqui do que encomendar quando estou em casa...

– Considerando que agora você mora na Mansão Potter, – Remo disse com um sorriso de lado – seu estoque deve ter dobrado.

– É claro! – Tiago falou rindo – Ele rouba meus doces durante a noite!

 

**— Harry! Harry! Oi, Harry!  
Era Colin Creevey, um colega do segundo ano que tinha uma profunda admiração por Harry e nunca perdia uma oportunidade de falar com o seu ídolo.  
  
**

– Essa é uma descrição bem simpática de Colin. – Gina disse com um meio sorriso ligeiramente triste – Faria mais sentido dizer que ele era completamente obcecado pelo Harry.

 

**— Você não vai a Hogsmeade, Harry? Por que não? Ei, — Colin olhou com ansiedade para os amigos — pode vir se sentar conosco, se quiser, Harry!  
— Hum... Não, obrigado, Colin — disse Harry que não estava a fim de ter um bandão de gente olhando, curiosa, para a cicatriz em sua testa. — Tenho... Tenho que ir à biblioteca, preciso fazer um trabalho.  
  
**

– É muito legal saber que você nem ao menos percebeu que eu estava sentada com Colin. – Gina disse levantando a sobrancelha para Harry ameaçadora.

– Eu nem ao menos olhei para os amigos dele. – Harry respondeu passando uma mão pelos cabelos desconfortável.

**Depois disso, ele não teve escolha senão dar meia-volta e se dirigir ao buraco do retrato para sair.  
— Para o que foi então que me acordou? — comentou rabugenta, a Mulher Gorda quando ele, depois de passar, foi se afastando.  
  
**

– A Mulher Gorda deve ter fugido por que Harry não parava de perturbar seus cochilos. – Frank disse fazendo piada.

                A maioria dos presentes esboçou um sorriso. Severo checou novamente seu nariz, nesse momento ele estava apodrecendo um pouco, por isso estava mole e melado. Ele até havia tentado alguns feitiços não-verbais para retirar o feitiço, mas nenhum de seus contra-feitiços funcionou, ele não era tão bom em transfiguração quanto Tiago e ele obviamente havia feito um bom trabalho.

 

**Harry caminhou, desalentado, em direção à biblioteca, mas no meio do caminho mudou de idéia; não estava com vontade de trabalhar. Deu meia-volta e deparou com Filch, que obviamente acabara de despachar o último visitante para Hogsmeade.  
— Que é que você está fazendo? — rosnou Filch, desconfiado.  
— Nada — respondeu Harry com sinceridade.  
— Nada! — bufou Filch, a queixada tremendo desagradavelmente. — Que coisa improvável! Andando, sorrateiro, sozinho, por que é que você não está em Hogsmeade comprando chumbinho fedorento, pó de arroto e minhocas de apito como os seus outros amiguinhos intragáveis?  
  
**

– Essa é a parte ruim de ir a Hogsmead com permissão. – Tiago disse insinuante – O Filch só falta fazer uma revista intima quando a gente volta.

– Mal sabe ele que vocês não precisam disso para manter o estoque, não é? – Lily perguntou sorrindo para Tiago.

– Há anos que não compramos artigos na Zonko's durante os passeios permitidos. – Sirius disse orgulhoso.

– Um dia ainda quero descobrir como vocês saem e entram na escola quando querem. – Frank disse com um sorriso.

 

**Harry sacudiu os ombros.  
— Muito bem, volte para sua sala comunal que é o seu lugar! — mandou Filch, com rispidez e ficou parado olhando até Harry desaparecer de vista.  
Mas o garoto não voltou à sala comunal; ele subiu uma escada, pensando vagamente em visitar o corujal para ver Edwiges, e estava andando por outro corredor quando uma voz que vinha de uma das salas o chamou:  
— Harry?  
O garoto se virou pata ver quem o chamara e deparou com o Profº. Lupin, que espiava para os lados à porta de sua sala.  
  
**

– Pelo menos você arrumou uma companhia melhor do que Filch. – Gina disse dando de ombros e fazendo Remo abrir um grande sorriso.

 

**— Que é que você está fazendo? — perguntou Lupin, embora num tom de voz diferente do de Filch. — Onde estão Rony e Hermione?  
— Hogsmeade — respondeu Harry num tom que ele pretendia que fosse descontraído.  
— Ah — comentou Lupin. Ele observou o garoto por um momento. — Por que você não entra? Estive aguardando a entrega de um grindylow para a nossa próxima aula.  
  
**

– Você realmente deu tudo de si como professor, Remo. – Lily disse feliz – Harry deve ter aprendido mais nesse ano do que nos dois anteriores juntos.

– Se considerar que ele não aprendeu nada nos dois anteriores. – Remo disse com humildade.

– Nada disso. – Tiago o interrompeu – Você é um bom professor. O melhor que meu filho poderia ter.

                Remo baixou os olhos e sorriu envergonhado.

 

**— De um o quê? — perguntou Harry.  
Ele entrou na sala de Lupin com o professor. A um canto havia uma enorme caixa de água. Um bicho de cor verde-bile e chifrinhos pontiagudos comprimia a cara contra o vidro, fazendo caretas e agitando os dedos longos e afilados.  
— Demônio aquático — explicou Lupin, examinando o grindlow pensativamente. — Não deve nos dar muito trabalho, não depois dos kappas. O truque é deixar as mãos deles sem ação. Reparou nos dedos anormalmente compridos? Fortes mas muito quebradiços.  
O grindylow arreganhou os dentes verdes e em seguida se enterrou num emaranhado de ervas a um canto.  
— Aceita uma xícara de chá? — ofereceu Lupin, procurando a chaleira. — Eu estava mesmo pensando em preparar uma.  
— Tudo bem — aceitou Harry sem jeito.  
Lupin deu alguns golpes de varinha na chaleira e na mesma hora saiu do bico uma baforada de vapor quente.  
— Sente-se — convidou Lupin, tirando a tampa de uma lata empoeirada. — Receio que só tenha chá em saquinhos... Mas eu diria que você já bebeu chá em folhas que chegue.  
Harry olhou para ele. Os olhos do professor cintilavam.  
— Como foi que o senhor soube disso? — perguntou Harry.  
— A Profª. McGonagall me contou — respondeu Lupin, passando a Harry uma caneca lascada cheia de chá. — Você não está preocupado, está?  
— Não.  
Por um instante Harry pensou em contar a Lupin a história do cão que ele vira na Rua Magnólia, mas decidiu não fazê-lo.**

– Você devia ter falado. – Tiago disse a Harry categórico – Ele te diria que o cão não era um Sinistro.

– E como você pode saber que o cão não era um Sinistro? – Alice perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas para Tiago.

– Primeiro por que não existe Sinistro. – Tiago disse olhando para Alice maldosamente – Segundo por que Remo é uma pessoa completamente sensata que sabe que não existe Sinistro. E terceiro... – Tiago fez uma pausa e pensou melhor – Dois motivos são suficientes.

– Ficou sem argumentos? – Alice perguntou maliciosa.

– Você não é inteligente o bastante para entender meu terceiro argumento. – Tiago disse levantando uma sobrancelha para Alice que ficou espumando de raiva, mas achou melhor não discutir.

 

**Não queria que Lupin pensasse que era covarde, principalmente porque o professor já parecia pensar que ele não era capaz de enfrentar um bicho-papão.  
Alguma coisa dos pensamentos de Harry devia ter transparecido em seu rosto, porque Lupin perguntou:  
— Tem alguma coisa preocupando-o, Harry?  
— Não — mentiu o garoto. Depois bebeu um pouco de chá observando o grindylow que o ameaçava com o punho. — Tem — disse ele de repente, pousando a xícara de chá na mesa do professor — O senhor se lembra daquele dia em que lutamos contra o bicho-papão?  
— Claro.  
— Por que o senhor não me deixou enfrentar o bicho? — perguntou Harry abruptamente.  
Lupin ergueu as sobrancelhas.  
— Eu teria pensado que isto era óbvio, Harry — disse ele parecendo surpreso.  
Harry, que esperara que o professor negasse ter feito uma coisa dessas, ficou perplexo.  
— Por quê? — tornou ele a perguntar.  
— Bem — falou Lupin, franzindo de leve a testa —, presumi que se o bicho-papão o enfrentasse, ele assumiria a forma de Lord Voldemort.  
 **

– O que seria bem óbvio para você se você tivesse pensado melhor... – Hermione disse dando de ombros – Eu mesma poderia ter te falado isso, se você tivesse dito alguma coisa.

– Até eu poderia. – Rony deu de ombros.

 

**Harry arregalou os olhos. Não somente esta era a última resposta que poderia esperar, como também Lupin dissera o nome de Voldemort. A única pessoa que Harry já ouvira dizer esse nome em voz alta (além dele próprio) fora o Profº. Dumbledore.  
— Pelo visto eu me enganei — desculpou-se o professor, ainda franzindo a testa. — Mas eu não achei uma boa idéia Lord Voldemort se materializar na sala dos professores. Imaginei que os alunos entrariam em pânico.  
— Logo no começo, eu realmente pensei em Voldemort — disse Harry honestamente. — Mas depois, eu... Eu me lembrei daqueles dementadores.  
— Entendo — falou o professor, pensativo. — Bem, bem... Estou impressionado. — Ele sorriu brevemente ao ver a expressão de surpresa no rosto do garoto. — Isto sugere que o que você mais teme é o medo. Muito sensato, Harry.  
  
**

                Severo se remexeu em seu lugar desconfortável, havia dito exatamente o mesmo que Lupin pouco tempo atrás. Seu nariz de tomate estava aos poucos se desfazendo escorrendo pelo rosto e caindo na roupa.

 

**Harry não soube o que dizer ao professor, por isso bebeu mais chá.  
— Então você andou pensando que eu não acreditava que você tivesse capacidade para enfrentar o bicho-papão? — perguntou Lupin astutamente.  
— Bem... É. — Harry de repente estava se sentindo muito mais feliz. — Profº. Lupin, o senhor sabe que os dementadores...  
O garoto foi interrompido por uma batida na porta.  
— Entre — convidou o professor.  
A porta se abriu e Snape entrou. Trazia um cálice ligeiramente fumegante e parou, apertando os olhos negros, ao ver Harry.  
— Ah, Severo — exclamou Lupin sorridente. — Muito obrigado. Podia deixar aí na mesa para mim?  
  
**

– Eu fiz uma poção para você? – Severo perguntou descrente – Por que eu faria isso?

– Provavelmente por que foi obrigado por Dumbledore. – Tiago disse malicioso – Afinal você nunca teria coragem de enfrentar o diretor...

– Isso é óbvio, mas que poção seria essa? – Frank perguntou desconfiado.

– Provavelmente um tônico... – Remo disse dando de ombros.

– A saúde de Remo sempre foi fraca. – Sirius disse se apegando à mentira que contaram por anos.

 

**Snape pousou o cálice fumegante, os olhos indo de Harry para Lupin.  
— Eu estava mostrando a Harry o meu grindylow — disse Lupin em tom agradável, indicando o tanque de água.  
— Fascinante — comentou Snape sem sequer olhar para o tanque. — Você devia beber isso logo, Lupin.  
— É, é, vou beber.  
— Fiz um caldeirão cheio — continuou Snape. — Se precisar de mais...  
— Provavelmente eu deveria tomar mais um pouco amanhã. Muito obrigado, Severo.  
— De nada — disse o colega, mas havia uma expressão em seus olhos que não agradou a Harry. O professor se retirou de costas para a porta, sem sorrir, vigilante.  
Harry olhou, curioso, para o cálice. Lupin sorriu.  
— O Profº. Snape teve a bondade de preparar esta poção para mim — explicou ele. — Nunca fui um bom preparador de poções e esta aqui é particularmente complexa. — Ele apanhou o cálice e cheirou-o. — É pena que o açúcar estrague o efeito da poção — acrescentou, tomando um golinho e estremecendo.  
  
**

– Isso não é um tônico. – Severo disse limpando o tomate que escorria pelo seu rosto distraidamente – Tônicos não são nada complexos e em geral não perdem efeito com adição de açúcar...

– Mas o que mais poderia ser? – Lily perguntou curiosa.

– Não existe uma poção para... – Sirius disse trocando um olhar com Remo e Tiago.

– Talvez na época exista! – Tiago respondeu encarando Remo alegremente – Talvez seja por isso que você finalmente se tornou professor!

– Uma poção para que? – Alice perguntou irritada – Vocês são muito chatos falando essas cosas pela metade e não explicando nada!

– Para a minha doença... – Remo disse encarando os próprios pés nervosamente.

– Você não é doente Remo. – Sirius disse categórico.

**— Por quê...? — começou Harry.  
Lupin olhou para ele e respondeu à pergunta incompleta.  
— Tenho me sentido meio indisposto. Esta poção é a única coisa que me ajuda. Tenho a sorte de estar trabalhando ao lado do Profº. Snape; não há muitos bruxos que saibam prepará-la.  
  
**

– Isso só dá ainda mais de certeza de que não é simplesmente um tônico. – Lily disse coçando a cabeça – Aprendemos tônicos restauradores comuns no quarto ano. É bem simples.

– Vocês tem razão. – Frank disse pensativo – Deve ser uma poção nova, que não existe ainda.

 

**O professor tomou mais um golinho e Harry teve um desejo incontrolável de derrubar o cálice de suas mãos.  
  
**

– Te entendo! – Sirius e Tiago disseram ao mesmo tempo.

– Não sei se eu resistiria ao impulso de derrubar. – Gina disse rindo.

 

**— O Profº. Snape é muito interessado nas Artes das Trevas — disse o garoto sem pensar.  
— É mesmo? — admirou-se Lupin, parecendo apenas levemente interessado, enquanto tomava mais um gole.  
— Tem gente que supõe que ele faria qualquer coisa para ocupar o cargo de professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.  
Lupin esvaziou o cálice e fez uma careta.  
— Horrível — disse. — Bem, Harry é melhor eu voltar ao trabalho. Vejo você mais tarde na festa.  
— Certo — concordou Harry, deixando na mesa sua xícara vazia. O cálice vazio continuava a fumegar.  
  
**

– Só seria menos sutil se falasse com todas as letras que ele estava tentando me envenenar. – Remo disse sorrindo para Harry com simpatia.

 

**— Segura aí — exclamou Rony. — Compramos o máximo que podíamos carregar.  
Uma chuva de doces intensamente coloridos caiu no colo de Harry.  
Anoitecia e Rony e Hermione tinham acabado de chegar à sala comunal, as faces rosadas do vento frio e a expressão de que tinham se divertido como nunca.  
— Obrigado — disse Harry, pegando um pacote de minúsculos Diabinhos de Pimenta. — Como é que é Hogsmeade? Aonde é que vocês foram?  
  
**

– Esses são novos. – Sirius disse cobiçoso – Espero que eu tenha dado uma passadinha na dedosdemel depois que sai da cadeia. – completou acenando com as sobrancelhas.

– Vão provar que você é inocente e você vai poder comer quantos doces quiser. – Tiago falou com tanta certeza que ninguém teve coragem de discordar.

 

**Pelo que diziam... A todos os lugares. Dervixes e Bangues, a loja de equipamento de bruxaria, Zonko's — Logros e Brincadeiras, no Três Vassouras para tomar canecas espumantes de cerveja quente amanteigada, e outros tantos lugares.  
— O Correio, Harry! Umas duzentas corujas, todas pousadas em prateleiras, todas com código de cores dependendo da urgência com que você quer que a carta chegue!  
— A Dedosdemel tem um novo tipo de bombom estavam distribuindo amostras grátis, olha aí um pedacinho, olha...  
— Achamos que vimos um ogro, juro, tem gente de todo o tipo no Três Vassouras...  
— Gostaria que a gente pudesse ter trazido cerveja amanteigada para você, esquenta para valer...  
— Que foi que você ficou fazendo? — perguntou Hermione, com ar preocupado. — Terminou algum dever?  
  
**

– Eu não sei por que eu ainda perguntava. – Hermione disse revirando os olhos para Harry.

– Realmente, eu acho que nunca vi o Harry e o Rony fazendo deveres de casa por livre e espontanea vontade. – Neville disse rindo.

– Eles provavelmente fizeram uns deveres bem mal-feitos antes de serem amigos da Mione. – Gina disse implicante.

– Não sejam bobos, é claro que nós faziamos deveres sozinhos. – Harry disse com uma sombra de sorriso nos lábios.

– É. – Rony completou – Sempre que a Mione não deixava a gente copiar...

                A maioria dos presentes riu. Hermione no entanto não via graça alguma.

 

**— Não — respondeu Harry. — Lupin preparou uma xícara de chá para mim na sala dele. Então Snape entrou...  
E Harry contou aos amigos tudo sobre o cálice. Rony ficou boquiaberto.  
— E Lupin bebeu? Ele é maluco?  
  
**

– Não acho que Snape me envenenaria debaixo do nariz de Dumbledore. – Remo deu de ombros.

– Contanto que saiba que ele te envenenaria em outras ocasiões. – Sirius disse soturno fazendo Snape ranger os dentes.

 

**Hermione consultou o relógio de pulso.  
— É melhor descermos, sabe, a festa vai começar dentro de cinco minutos...  
— Os três atravessaram depressa o buraco do retrato e se misturaram à aglomeração de alunos, ainda discutindo Snape.  
— Mas se ele... Sabe... — Hermione baixou a voz, olhando, nervosa, para os lados — se ele estivesse tentando... Envenenar Lupin... Não teria feito isso na frente de Harry.  
— É talvez — disse Harry quando chegavam ao saguão de entrada e o atravessavam para entrar no Salão Principal. Este fora decorado com centenas de abóboras iluminadas por dentro com velas, uma nuvem de morcegos, muitas serpentinas laranja-vivo que esvoaçavam lentamente pelo teto tempestuoso como parecendo luzidias cobras de água.  
A comida estava deliciosa; até Hermione e Rony, que já vinham empanturrados de doces da Dedosdemel, arranjaram lugar para repetir.  
Harry olhava constantemente para a mesa dos professores. O Profº. Lupin parecia alegre e o mais saudável possível; conversava animadamente com o miúdo Flitwick, professor de Feitiços. O olhar de Harry percorreu a mesa até o lugar que Snape ocupava. Seria sua imaginação ou os olhos de Snape cintilavam na direção de Lupin com mais freqüência do que seria natural?  
  
**

– Talvez nesse momento tenha sido só a sua imaginação. – Gina disse dando de ombros.

– Não sei. – Tiago disse encarando Snape e seu nariz de tomate apodrecido – Ele nunca gostou de nenhum de nós. Pode até não ter envenenado o Remo, mas aposto que ele acha que Remo ajudaria Sirius no que ele precisasse.

– Por que eu provavelmente ajudaria mesmo. – Remo disse categórico – Vocês foram os primeiros amigos que tive na vida, faria qualquer coisa por vocês.

– Até ajudar um criminoso a entrar em uma escola cheia de crianças? – Alice murmurou, mas não conseguiu passar despercebida.

                Tiago encarou Alice com verdadeiro odio.

– Você já me irritou o bastante! – Tiago disse apontando a varinha para o rosto de Alice.

– Tiago, não faça isso! – Frank disse se colocando entre Alice e Tiago.

– Você acha isso certo? – Tiago gritou apontando a varinha para o rosto de Frank – Dumbledore falou que não deviamos julgar ninguém antes do fim dos sete livros, e tudo o que ela tem feito são julgamentos precipitados.

– Eu prometo para você que ela não vai falar mais nada! – Frank disse fazendo de tudo para proteger Alice.

– Ela já falou demais! – Tiago disse e um sorrisinho surgiu no canto de sua boca – E que tipo de exemplo eu estaria dando ao meu filho se eu transformasse o nariz do Ranhoso e não o da Alice? E já que estou pensando na educação dos nossos filhos, – Tiago disse encarando os outros sem desviar a varinha do rosto de Frank – esse é um feitiço muito útil que eu prefiro executar de forma não-verbal. Levicorpus!

                Nesse momento Frank ficou pendurado por um tornozelo, com suas vestes escorregando para seu rosto, se não estivesse usando calças seria possível ver sua cueca.

– Esse feitiço ficou bastante popular no nosso quinto ano. – Remo explicou professoralmente – Começou a ser usado em Hogwarts pelo Sirius que aprendeu de seu tio Alphard. Inicialmente usavamos apenas na forma não-verbal para que os outros alunos não descobrissem o feitiço, mas Pedro deixou escapar algumas vezes e a azaração se espalhou.

– E agora, – Tiago disse passando por Frank e alcançando Alice – é a sua vez. – Tiago balançou a varinha e um tomate perfeitamente maduro surgiu no meio do rosto de Alice – Agora espero ver você bem caladinha.

                Alice trincou os dentes, se esforçou para alcançar a varinha, mas foi contida por Neville que muito calmamente levou-a de volta para o sofá. Hermione apontou a varinha para Frank que caiu sobre a mesa de centro.

– Agora pode voltar a ler, Alice, querida. – Tiago disse ironicamente entregando o livro a ela.

                Alice voltou a ler com a voz muito mais fina do que o normal por causa do nariz tomate.

**A festa terminou com um espetáculo apresentado pelos fantasmas de Hogwarts. Eles saltavam de repente das paredes e dos tampos das mesas e voavam em formação;  
Nick Quase Sem Cabeça, o fantasma da Grifinória, fez grande sucesso com uma encenação de sua própria decapitação incompleta.  
Foi uma noite tão agradável que o bom humor de Harry sequer foi afetado quando Malfoy gritou no meio dos colegas, quando deixavam o salão:  
— Os dementadores mandaram lembranças, Potter!  
Harry, Rony e Hermione acompanharam os colegas da Grifinória pelo caminho habitual para a sua Torre, mas quando chegaram ao corredor que terminava no retrato da Mulher Gorda, encontraram-no engarrafado pelos alunos.  
— Por que ninguém está entrando? — perguntou Rony, curioso. Harry espiou por cima das cabeças à sua frente.  
Aparentemente o retrato estava fechado.  
— Me deixem passar — ouviu-se a voz de Percy, que passou cheio de importância e eficiência pelo ajuntamento. — Qual é o motivo da retenção aqui? Não é possível que todos tenham esquecido a senha, com licença, sou o monitor-chefe...  
E então foi baixando um silêncio sobre os alunos a começar pelos que estavam na frente, dando a impressão de que uma friagem se espalhava pelo corredor.  
Eles ouviram Percy dizer, numa voz repentinamente alta e esganiçada:  
— Alguém vai chamar o Profº. Dumbledore. Depressa.  
  
**

– Por que esse pavor todo? – Frank perguntou, já recuperado da queda, tentando fazer os animos voltarem ao normal – A mulher gorda as vezes da uma voltinha, ela tem amigas em outros quadros.

– Obviamente há mais alguma coisa errada, ou as pessoas não estariam nervosas. – Severo bufou com a voz ainda anasalada pelo tomate, que nesse ponto já estava completamente podre.

 

**As cabeças dos alunos se viraram; os que estavam atrás se esticaram nas pontas dos pés.  
— Que é que está acontecendo? — perguntou Gina, que acabara de chegar.  
Instantes depois, o Profº. Dumbledore chegou deslizando, imponente, em direção ao retrato; os alunos da Grifínória se comprimiram para deixá-lo passar, e Harry, Rony e Hermione se aproximaram para ver qual era o problema.  
— Essa, não... — a garota agarrou o braço de Harry.  
A Mulher Gorda desaparecera do retrato, que fora cortado com tanta violência que as tiras de tela se amontoavam no chão; grandes pedaços do retrato haviam sido completamente arrancados.  
  
**

– Se foi realmente eu, devo ter ficado com muita raiva... – Sirius deu de ombros – ela nao deve ter deixado eu entrar...

– Mas por que você tentaria entrar na torre da Grifinória no dia das bruxas? – Remo perguntou pensativo – É óbvio que todos estariam na festa.

– Talvez depois de tantos anos em Azkaban ele tenha perdido a noção de tempo... – Lily disse dando de ombros.

– Ou talvez ele tenha feito de proposito, ele não deve estar querendo fazer estardalhaço, entrar na torre vazia é o mais prudente. – Tiago disse – Assim ele poderia acordar o Harry no meio da noite e falar com ele, explicar tudo.

                Sirius sorriu para Tiago, não importava que tudo estivesse contra ele, Tiago estava sempre ao seu lado.

 

**Dumbledore deu uma olhada rápida no retrato destruído, virou-se, o olhar sombrio e viu os professores McGonagoall, Lupin e Snape que vinham apressados ao seu encontro.  
— Precisamos encontrá-la — disse Dumbledore. — Profª. McGonagall, por favor localize o Sr. Filch imediatamente e diga-lhe que procure a Mulher Gorda em todos os quadros do castelo.  
— Vai precisar de sorte! — disse uma voz gargalhante.  
Era Pirraça, o poltergeist, sobrevoando professores e alunos, encantado, como sempre, à vista de desastres e preocupações.  
— Que é que você quer dizer com isso, Pirraça? — perguntou Dumbledore calmamente e o sorriso do poltergeist empalideceu um pouco. Ele não se atrevia a atormentar o diretor. Em vez disso, adotou uma voz untuosa que não era nada melhor do que a sua gargalhada escandalosa.  
— Vergonha, Sr. Diretor. Não quer ser vista. Está horrorosa. Eu a vi correndo por uma paisagem no quarto andar, Sr. Diretor, se escondendo entre as árvores. Chorando de cortar o coração — informou ele, satisfeito. — Coitada — acrescentou em tom pouco convincente.  
— Ela disse quem foi que fez isso? — perguntou Dumbledore em voz baixa.  
— Ah, disse, Sr. Diretor — respondeu Pirraça com ar de quem carrega uma grande bomba nos braços. — Ele ficou furioso porque ela não quis deixá-lo entrar, entende. — Pirraça deu uma cambalhota no ar e sorriu para Dumbledore entre as próprias pernas. — Tem um gênio danado, esse tal de Sirius Black.**

 

– Então foi realmente eu. – Sirius disse com um suspiro – Tentei entrar na torre da Grifinória, a Mulher Gorda não deixou e eu simplesmente rasguei ela.

– Tenho certeza de que você tem um bom motivo para querer entrar na torre, sei que não faria mal algum a Harry. – Lily disse encarando Sirius séria.

– E você sempre foi um bocado cabeça quente, – Tiago deu de ombros – é claro que não teria paciência com a Mulher Gorda se ela não te deixasse entrar.

                O tomate de Snape terminou de apodrecer e simples caiu dando lugar ao seu verdadeiro nariz, que ele tocou e ficou feliz em saber que tinha o tamanho e formato normais.

– O seu nariz deve voltar ao normal durante a noite. – Tiago disse apontando para Alice sem encara-la.

– Acho melhor comermos alguma coisa e irmos para a cama. – Hermione disse autoritária.

– Mas... Podiamos ler mais um capítulo depois do jantar. – Sirius pediu com delicadeza. – Preciso saber.

– Eu sei que às vezes é difícil parar de ler, mas já está tarde, todos já estão caindo de sono... – Hermione disse mais delicada.

 

– No que está pensando? – Gina perguntou a Harry, depois de todos terem jantado e ido para a cama, sentando-se ao lado dele no sofá.

– Estou com medo do modo como eles vão reagir quando descobriem o motivo real pelo qual Sirius foi preso. – Harry disse com um suspiro – Meu pai já está tendo que enfeitiçar os outros para impedi-los de falar alguma coisa...

– Snape sempre foi um idiota, não importa o que você diga, e Alice é um bocado tagarela e inconsequente. – Gina disse dando de ombros – Seu pai já teria enfeitiçado os dois antes, mas estava se controlando, mas mexeram com o melhor amigo dele...

– Eu entendo, – Harry disse – eu mesmo não consegui me controlar quando a Guida falou mal dos meus pais...

– Nem me fale naquela bruaca velha bigoduda – Gina bufou irritada e foi abraçada por Harry. – Fora isso as coisas estão indo bem...

– Meu pai é incrível. – Harry disse sonhador abraçando-se um pouco mais à Gina – Ele é ainda mais inteligênte do que eu achava, e não é tão metido quanto parecia...

– Ele amadureceu, – Gina disse fechando os olhos e sorrindo por estar novamente entre os braços de Harry – Todos eles amadureceram muito desde o quinto ano... A não ser Alice, ela ainda precisa amadurecer muito.

– Você tem razão. – Harry disse distraido cheirando os cabelos de Gina – Mas ela vai amadurecer. Todos eles precisam amadurecer ainda mais se queremos que tudo isso funcione.

– É. – Gina respondeu distraida, Harry havia lhe dado um beijo na têmpora, ela virou-se delicadamente e seus lábios se encontraram com ternura.

– Não deviamos fazer isso. – Harry disse sem parar de beijá-la – Alguém pode nos ver...

– Nesse momento eu não me importo com isso. – Gina respondeu beijando-o apaixonadamente.

 

                Tiago fechou a porta com cuidado e sentou-se na cama de Lily.

– Harry não vem dormir? – Lily perguntou abrindo um pouco de espaço para Tiago.

– Ele está um pouco ocupado agora. – Tiago disse insinuante passando o braço pelos ombros de Lily delicadamente.

– O que quer dizer? – Lily perguntou confusa antes de dar uma olhada ao redor no quarto, onde todos os outros estavam dormindo, e percebendo mais uma cama vazia – Gina? – Ela perguntou e Tiago apenas acenou afirmativamente – Ela e Harry?

– Com certeza, – Tiago disse com um grande sorriso – mas temos que manter segredo... Não era para nós sabermos.

– Eu adorei ela! – Lily sussurou feliz – Eles formam um casal lindo.

– Tão lindo quanto nós dois. – Tiago disse acariciando os cabelos de Lily com cuidado.

– Tiago, já conversamos sobre isso, não vamos forçar nada... – ela respondeu receosa.

– Não quero te forçar a nada... – Tiago respondeu com um suspiro – Mas estamos tão próximos, estou tão acotumado a você agora. Seu corpo parece que se encaixa perfeitamente entre meus braços...

– Tiago, – Lily disse se desvencilhando com delicadeza – ainda não estou pronta para isso, é muito para absorver em tão pouco tempo. Por favor.

                Tiago deu um beijo na testa de Lily e foi para a própria cama. Naquela noite Severo dormiu com um sorriso nos lábios.

 

                Na manhã seguinte depois do café da manhã e da higiêne matinal Neville pegou o livro e abriu no capítulo seguinte.

**– Capítulo IX - A amarga derrota.**


	9. A amarga derrota

**– A amarga derrota.**

– Não gostei nem um pouco do nome desse capítulo. – Tiago disse passando a mão pelo cabelo nervosamente – Só pode ser sobre quadribol...

 

**O Profº. Dumbledore mandou todos os alunos da Grifinória voltarem ao Salão Principal, onde foram se reunir a eles, dez minutos depois, os alunos da Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal e Sonserina, todos parecendo extremamente atordoados.  
— Os professores e eu precisamos fazer uma busca meticulosa no castelo — disse o diretor aos alunos quando os professores McGonagall e Flitwick fecharam as portas do salão que davam para o saguão. — Receio que, para sua própria segurança, vocês terão que passar a noite aqui. Quero que os monitores montem guarda nas saídas para o saguão e vou encarregar o monitor e a monitora chefes de cuidarem disso. Eles devem me informar imediatamente qualquer perturbação que haja — acrescentou Dumbledore dirigindo-se a Percy, que assumiu um ar de enorme orgulho e importância. — Mande um dos fantasmas me avisar.  
  
**

– Tudo isso para tentar me encontrar. – Sirius disse cabisbaixo – Não acredito que Hagrid e McGonagall realmentre acreditam que eu quero matar o Harry.

– Eles vão mudar de ideia. – Tiago disse categorico – Logo todos vão saber que você é inocente. Tenho certeza disso.

                Ninguém na sala teve coragem de discordar de Tiago, pois isso significava ter o nariz substituido por um tomate.

 

**O Profº. Dumbledore parou, quando ia deixando o salão, e disse:  
— Ah, sim, vocês vão precisar...  
Com um gesto displicente da varinha, as longas mesas se deslocaram para junto das paredes e, com um outro toque, o chão ficou coberto por centenas de fofos sacos de dormir de cor roxa.  
— Durmam bem — disse o Profº. Dumbledore, fechando a porta ao passar.  
O salão imediatamente começou a zumbir com as vozes excitadas dos alunos; os da Grifinória contavam ao resto da escola o que acabara de acontecer.  
— Todos dentro dos sacos de dormir! — gritou Percy. — Andem logo e chega de conversa! As luzes vão ser apagadas dentro de dez minutos!  
— Vamos, gente — disse Rony a Harry e Hermione; e eles apanharam três sacos de dormir e os arrastaram para um canto.  
— Vocês acham que Black ainda está no castelo? — cochichou Hermione, ansiosa.  
  
**

– É claro que não. – Remo disse sem sombra de dúvidas – A essa altura ele já deve estar seguro fora do castelo.

– Como pode ter tanta certeza? – Alice perguntou se esforçando para não usar nenhum tom maldoso.

– Simplesmente por que sabemos como ele entraria e como sairia. – Tiago deu de ombros sem dar atenção a Alice.

– E é claro que não estão dispostos a dividir essa informação com os outros, não é? – Severo perguntou com ironia.

– É claro que não, por que dividiriamos nossos segredos com pessoas como você? – Sirius perguntou franzindo os lábios em desgosto.

**— É óbvio que Dumbledore acha que ele ainda pode estar — respondeu Rony.  
— É uma sorte ele ter escolhido esta noite, sabem — comentou Hermione quando entravam, completamente vestidos, nos sacos de dormir e apoiavam o corpo nos cotovelos para conversar. — A única noite em que não estávamos na Torre...  
— Calculo que ele tenha perdido a noção do tempo, já que está fugindo — disse Rony. — Não percebeu que era Dia das Bruxas. Do contrário teria invadido o salão.  
  
**

– Vocês acham que eu sou estúpido ou o que? – Sirius perguntou ultrajado – É claro que eu não teria invadido o salão, sou um fugitivo, vocês realmente acham que eu ia simplesmente me entregar? Posso não ter medo de Dumbledore, mas ele é muito mais rápido do que eu.

– Não tinha pensado nisso. – Rony disse com as orelhas vermelhas.

 

**Hermione estremeceu.  
A toda volta, os colegas se faziam a mesma pergunta:  _Como foi que ele entrou?_  
— Vai ver ele sabe "aparatar" — sugeriu uma aluna da Corvinal, próxima. — Aparece de repente, sabe, sem ninguém ver de onde.  
  
**

– Supostamente os alunos da Corvinal são inteligentes. – Tiago disse revirando os olhos – É impossivel aparatar e desaparatar nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Qualquer um sabe disso.

 

**— Provavelmente se disfarçou — disse um quintanista da Lufa-Lufa.  
  
**

– Isso é bem mais provável. – Remo disse dando de ombros.

 

**— Vai ver ele voou — sugeriu Dino Thomas.  
— Francamente, será que eu fui a única pessoa que se deu ao trabalho de ler _Hogwarts, uma História_? — perguntou Hermione, zangada, a Rony e Harry.  
— Provavelmente — disse Rony. — Por quê?  
— Porque o castelo não está protegido só por paredes, sabem. Recebeu todo o tipo de feitiço, para impedir as pessoas de entrarem escondidas. Ninguém pode simplesmente aparatar aqui. E eu gostaria de ver qual é o disfarce que é capaz de enganar os dementadores. Eles estão guardando todas as entradas da propriedade. Teriam visto se Black entrasse voando. E Filch conhece todas as passagens secretas e os funcionários terão coberto todas...  
  
**

– Filch não conhece todas as passagens secretas. – Sirius disse categórico.

– Então você entrou por uma delas. – Alice perguntou cuidadosa ainda receosa de que  Tiago transformasse seu nariz em tomate de novo.

– Provavelmente. – Sirius disse dando de ombros.

– Ainda assim não descarto o disfarce. – Remo trocou um olhar com Sirius.

 

**— As luzes vão ser apagadas agora! — anunciou Percy. — Quero todo mundo dentro dos sacos de dormir, de boca calada!  
Todas as velas se apagaram ao mesmo tempo. A única luz agora vinha dos fantasmas prateados, que flutuavam no ar em sérias conversas com os monitores, e do teto encantado, que reproduzia o céu estrelado lá fora. Com isso e mais os sussurros que continuavam a encher o salão, Harry se sentia como se estivesse dormindo ao ar livre, tocado por um vento suave.**

 

– Eu adoraria dormir no salão principal sob um céu estralado... – Lily disse repentinamente sonhadora – Deve ser lindo.

– Podemos acampar um dia. – Tiago disse sorrindo para Lily com carinho – E dormir sob as estrelas...

– Graças ao Sirius nós tivemos uma noite que poderia ser bem romântica. – Gina disse dando de ombros e sorrindo para Sirius com carinho.

– Pena que você não tinha ninguém para abraçar, não é? – Tiago disse dando uma piscadela que fez Gina achar que ele sabia de alguma coisa.

 

**De hora em hora, um professor aparecia no salão para verificar se estava tudo calmo. Por volta das três horas da manhã, quando muitos alunos tinham finalmente adormecido, o Profº. Dumbledore entrou no salão. Harry observou-o procurar por Percy, que estivera fazendo a ronda entre os sacos de dormir, ralhando com as pessoas que continuavam a conversar. O monitor-chefe estava a uma pequena distância de Harry, Rony e Hermione, que depressa fingiram estar dormindo ao ouvirem os passos de Dumbledore se aproximarem.  
— Algum sinal dele, professor? — perguntou Percy num cochicho.  
— Não. Está tudo bem aqui?  
— Tudo sob controle, diretor.  
— Ótimo. Não tem sentido transferir os alunos agora. Arranjei um guardião temporário para o buraco do retrato na Grifinória. Você poderá levá-los de volta amanhã.  
— E a Mulher Gorda, diretor?  
— Escondida em um mapa de Argyllshire no segundo andar. Aparentemente se recusou a deixar Black entrar sem a senha, então o bandido a atacou. Ela ainda está muito perturbada, mas assim que se acalmar, vou mandar Filch restaurá-la.  
  
**

– É duro ouvir Dumbledore me chamando de "o bandido" – Sirius disse com um suspiro cabisbaixo.

– Ele vai ver que você não é um bandido. – Tiago disse categórico olhando em volta e desafiando alguém a contrariá-lo – E vai pedir desculpas por te tratar assim.

 

**Harry ouviu a porta do salão se abrir mais uma vez, rangendo, e novos passos.  
— Diretor? — Era Snape. Harry ficou muito quieto, prestando a maior atenção. — Todo o terceiro andar foi revistado. Ele não está lá. E Filch verificou as masmorras; não há ninguém, tampouco.  
— E a torre da Astronomia? A sala da Profª. Trelawney? O corujal?  
— Tudo revistado...  
— Muito bem, Severo. Eu não esperava realmente que Black se demorasse.  
— O senhor tem alguma teoria sobre o modo com que ele entrou, professor? — perguntou Snape.  
Harry levantou a cabeça um pouquinho para destampar a outra orelha.  
— Muitas, Severo, cada uma mais improvável do que a outra.  
Harry abriu os olhos minimamente e espiou para o lado onde os três se encontravam; Dumbledore estava de costas para ele, mas dava para ver o rosto de Percy inteiramente absorto e o perfil de Snape, que parecia zangado.  
— O senhor se lembra da conversa que tivemos, diretor, antes... Ah... Do começo do ano letivo? — perguntou Snape, que mal abria os lábios para falar, como se quisesse impedir Percy de ouvir.  
— Lembro, Severo — disse Dumbledore, e sua voz tinha um tom de aviso.  
— Parece... Quase impossível... Que Black possa ter entrado na escola sem ajuda de alguém aqui dentro. Expressei minhas preocupações quando o senhor nomeou...  
  
**

– Só um infeliz mal-amado como você poderia fazer esse tipo de insinuação. – Tiago disse para Snape cheio de nojo.

– Se você quer dizer que eu ajudei meu amigo a entrar na escola, diga isso com todas as letras, Ranhoso. – Remo disse com raiva – Tenho certeza de que se Dumbledore confia em mim para ser um professor, não é você que vai fazer com que ele desconfie.

– Até por que, eu não prejudicaria Remo desse jeito. – Sirius disse revirando os olhos – Sou perfeitamente capaz de entrar e sair de Hogwarts sozinho.

– E talvez você soubesse disso se tivesse algum amigo. – Tiago completou irritado.

– Eu não disse nada. – Severo disse na defensiva.

– Mas vai dizer. – Remo bufou – Vai se esforçar para fazer Dumbledore não confiar em mim, só por que você nunca teve a capacidade de ter amigos, e tem inveja das pessoas que tem.

                Lily baixou os olhos desconfortável, ela queria defender Severo, mas ele não merecia sua defesa há algum tempo.

 

**— Não acredito que uma única pessoa no castelo tenha ajudado Black a entrar — disse Dumbledore, e seu tom deixou tão claro que o assunto estava encerrado que Snape se calou. — Preciso descer para falar com os dementadores — disse Dumbledore. — Prometi que avisaria quando a nossa busca estivesse terminada.  
  
**

– Pelo visto seu veneno não funcionou, Ranhoso. – Sirius disse satisfeito – Dumbledore está cansado de saber que você é um mal-amado que odeia Remo e faria de tudo para atrapalhar a vida dele.

 

**— Eles não quiseram ajudar, diretor? — perguntou Percy.  
— Ah, claro — disse Dumbledore com frieza. — Mas receio que nenhum dementador irá cruzar a soleira deste castelo enquanto eu for diretor.  
Percy pareceu ligeiramente desconcertado. Dumbledore saiu do salão rápida e silenciosamente. Snape continuou parado um instante observando o diretor com uma expressão de profundo rancor no rosto; em seguida também saiu.  
Harry olhou de esguelha para Rony e Hermione. Os dois também tinham os olhos abertos nos quais se refletia o teto estrelado.  
— De que é que eles estavam falando? — perguntou Rony, apenas com o movimento dos lábios.  
Nos dias que se seguiram não se falou de mais nada na escola senão de Sirius Black. As teorias sobre o modo com que Black entrara no castelo se tornaram mais e mais delirantes; Ana Abbort, da Lufa-Lufa, passou a maior parte da aula conjunta de Herbologia, contando para quem quisesse ouvir que Black era capaz de se transformar em um arbusto florido.  
  
**

– Acho que ele conseguiria se transformar em um arbusto se quisesse. – Tiago deu de ombros – Não é transfiguração tão avançada assim, mas é claro que ele não conseguiria transformar o corpo todo, seria algo parecido com o que fiz com o nariz de vocês. – Tiago completou apontando para Severo e Alice.

– Fico impressionada com a facilidade que você tem com transfiguração. – Lily disse olhando para Tiago admirada.

– Eu apenas gosto da matéria. – Tiago disse com um sorriso de lado.

 

**A tela rasgada da Mulher Gorda fora retirada da parede e substituída pela pintura de Sir Cadogan e seu gordo pônei cinzento. Ninguém ficou muito feliz com a troca. O cavaleiro passava metade do tempo desafiando os garotos a duelar e no tempo restante inventava senhas ridiculamente complicadas, que ele trocava no mínimo duas vezes por dia.  
  
**

– Isso devia ser hilário. – Frank disse rindo.

– Era um pesadelo. – Neville bufou – Eu passava a maior parte do tempo preso do lado de fora por que simplesmente não conseguia me lembrar das senhas malucas dele.

 

**— Ele é completamente doido — protestou Simas Finnigan, aborrecido, com Percy. — Será que não podiam nos dar outro?  
— Nenhum dos outros quadros quis o lugar — disse Percy. — Se assustaram com o que aconteceu com a Mulher Gorda. Sir Cadogan foi o único que teve coragem suficiente para se voluntariar.  
O cavaleiro, porém, era a menor das preocupações de Harry.  
Ele agora estava sendo vigiado de perto. Os professores procuravam desculpas para acompanhá-lo quando ele andava pelos corredores, e Percy Weasley (agindo, suspeitava Harry, por ordem da mãe) seguia-o a toda parte como um cão de guarda extremamente pomposo.  
  
**

–  Com certeza foi a mamãe que mandou Percy te seguir. – Gina disse com um meio sorriso –  Fred e Jorge me mostraram uma carta em que ela dizia que você e Rony estavam sempre se metendo em confusões e por isso eles podiam manter um olho em vocês.

– E o que eles disseram? – Hermione perguntou curiosa para saber mais sobre as partes da história onde ela não estava.

– Eles acharam ridículo, é claro. – Gina respondeu com um sorriso saudoso – Fred até disse que dessa vez se vocês arranjassem alguma confusão, vocês deviam convidá-los.

                Os Marotos riram satisfeitos, adorariam conhecer Fred e Jorge, eles pareciam extremamente divertidos.

 

**Para completar, a Profª. Minerva chamou Harry à sua sala, com uma expressão tão sombria no rosto que o garoto achou que alguém devia ter morrido.  
— Não adianta lhe esconder isso por mais tempo, Potter — começou ela em tom muito sério. — Sei que vai ser um choque para você, mas Sirius Black...  
— Eu sei, está querendo me pegar — disse Harry cansado. — ouvi o pai de Rony contar à Sra. Weasley. O Sr. Weasley trabalha para o Ministério da Magia.  
  
**

– Até McGonagall acha que eu sou um assassino e que quero matar meu afilhado. – Sirius bufou desconfortável.

– Não consigo acreditar nisso. – Tiago disse com um suspiro.

– No dia que minha mãe me mandou um berrador dizendo que eu estava envergonhando a família por entrar na Grifinória, McGonagall me levou para a sala dela e me deu biscoitos escoceses enquanto ela me falava sobre quadribol. – Sirius disse com um suspiro desolado.

– Ela precisa fazer isso Sirius. – Lily disse com calma – O ministério acha que você quer matar o Harry, ela está triste, mas precisa cuidar dele.

– Lily tem razão. – Remo disse com um suspiro pesaroso – Neville acabou de ler que ela estava com uma expressão tão sombria no rosto que parecia que alguém havia morrido.

– Tenho certeza de que ela estava triste pensando em você. – Lily disse tristemente.

 

**A professora pareceu muito espantada. Encarou Harry por um instante e em seguida falou.  
— Entendo! Bem, neste caso, Potter, você vai compreender por que não acho uma boa idéia você treinar Quadribol à noite. Lá fora no campo só com os outros jogadores, é muito exposto, Potter...  
  
**

– O que? – Tiago gritou indignado – Isso é um absurdo! Harry precisa treinar! Agora o nome do capítulo está explicado. – ele bufou com irritação – É claro que a Grifinória vai perder se o Harry não puder treinar.

– Tiago, é McGonagall que está falando – Remo disse tentando acalmar o amigo – ela é provavelmente tão obcecada por quadribol quanto você e o Wood, ela vai dar um jeito do Harry treinar "em segurança".

– É melhor que ele possa treinar mesmo. – Tiago disse ainda irritado – O Sirius não é uma ameaça. Eles não podem impedir o Harry de jogar só por causa dele.

 

**— O nosso primeiro jogo é agora no sábado! — exclamou Harry, indignado. — Preciso treinar, professora!  
Minerva mirou-o com muita atenção. Harry conhecia o grande interesse da professora pelas perspectivas da equipe da Grifinória; afinal fora ela que o recomendara como apanhador, para início de conversa. Por isso aguardou, prendendo a respiração.  
— Hum... — a Profª. Minerva se levantou e contemplou pela janela o campo de Quadribol, quase invisível na chuva. — Bem, Deus sabe que eu gostaria de nos ver ganhando finalmente a Taça... Mas mesmo assim, Potter... Eu ficaria mais satisfeita se um professor estivesse presente. Vou pedir à Madame Hooch para supervisionar os seus treinos.  
  
**

– Pelo menos a Madame Hooch é completamente imparcial. –  Sirius disse sentindo-se culpado.

 

**O tempo foi piorando dia a dia, à medida que a primeira partida de Quadribol se aproximava. Sem desanimar, a equipe da Grifinória treinava com mais vigor que nunca sob o olhar vigilante de Madame Hooch. Então, no último treino antes do jogo de sábado, Olívio Wood deu ao time uma notícia indesejável.  
— Não vamos jogar com Sonserina! — disse aos companheiros, parecendo muito zangado. — Flint acabou de me procurar. Vamos jogar contra Lufa-Lufa.  
  
**

– O que? – Tiago gritou mais uma vez zangado – Isso é ridículo, a tabela de quadribol é a mesma desde sempre. Grifinória sempre estréia contra Sonserina.

– Conhecendo bem nossos colegas sonserinos, eles devem ter arrumado um jeito de não ter que jogar com tempo ruim. – Sirius bufou.

– Mas isso é completamente injusto. – Tiago disse com os dentes trincados, encarando com fúria o único sonserino presente.

**— Por quê? — perguntou o restante do time em coro.  
— A desculpa de Flint é que o braço do apanhador do time ainda está machucado — respondeu Olívio, rilhando furiosamente os dentes. — Mas é óbvio por que estão fazendo isto. Não querem jogar com tempo ruim. Acham que vai reduzir as chances deles...  
Tinha ventado forte e chovido pesado o dia inteiro e mesmo enquanto Olívio falava ouvia-se o ronco distante do trovão.  
— Não há nada errado com o braço do Malfoy! — disse Harry, furioso. — É tudo fingimento.  
— Eu sei disso, mas não podemos provar — argumentou Olívio amargurado. — E temos treinado todos esses lances na suposição de que íamos jogar com Sonserina, e, em vez disso, será com Lufa-Lufa que tem um estilo muito diferente. Agora eles estão com um capitão novo que também é o apanhador, Cedrico Diggory...  
Angelina, Alicia e Katie tiveram um repentino acesso de risadinhas.  
— Quê? — exclamou Olívio, fechando a cara para esse comportamento alegre.  
— É aquele alto e bonito, não é? — perguntou Angelina.  
— Forte e caladão — concluiu Katie, e as três recomeçaram a rir.  
— Ele só é caladão porque é burro demais para juntar duas palavras — comentou Fred, impaciente. — Não sei por que você está preocupado, Olívio, Lufa-Lufa é brincadeira de criança. Da última vez que jogamos com eles, Harry capturou o pomo em cinco minutos, não se lembram?  
  
**

– Nunca subestime o adversário! – Tiago gritou como se Fred estivesse na sala com eles e ele fosse o capitão do time – Eles podem ter treinado baseados na escalação do time da Grifinória, o que não é tão difícil, já que o time é o mesmo...

– Tiago. – Lily o interrompeu segurando a varinha ameaçadoramente – Acho melhor parar de falar de quadribol antes que eu tenha que te silenciar de novo.

– Vai ser difícil. – Frank disse pensativo – Esse capítulo parece ser quase todo sobre quadribol.

– Tudo bem. – Lily disse com um suspiro e encarou Tiago seriamente – Mas se você começar a exagerar, vou ser obrigado a te silenciar.

 

**— Estávamos jogando em condições completamente diferentes — gritou Olívio, os olhos saltando ligeiramente das órbitas. — Diggory armou uma lateral muito forte! E é um excelente apanhador! Eu estava com medo que vocês fizessem essa leitura falsa! Não podemos relaxar! Temos que manter o nosso foco! Sonserina está tentando nos prejudicar! Precisamos ganhar!  
— Olívio, vê se se acalma! — disse Fred, ligeiramente assustado.  
— Estamos levando Lufa-Lufa muito a sério. Sério.  
  
**

                Tiago teve que se segurar para não falar nada, mas concordou com Olívio enfaticamente.

 

**Um dia antes da partida, o vento começou a uivar e a chuva a cair com mais força que nunca. Estava tão escuro nos corredores e salas de aula que foi preciso acender mais archotes e lanternas. Os jogadores do time da Sonserina estavam de fato com um ar muito presunçoso e Malfoy mais que todos.  
— Ah, se ao menos meu braço estivesse um pouquinho melhor! — suspirava ele enquanto a tempestade lá fora açoitava as janelas.  
Harry não tinha lugar na cabeça para se preocupar com coisa alguma exceto o jogo do dia seguinte. Olívio Wood não parava de correr para ele nos intervalos das aulas para lhe passar novas dicas. A terceira vez que isto aconteceu, Olívio falou tanto tempo que Harry, de repente, percebeu que se atrasara dez minutos para a aula de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas e saiu correndo com Olívio gritando atrás dele.  
  
**

– Pelo menos Olívio fez você se atrasar para minha aula, não para a de McGonagall ou Ranhoso. – Remo disse aliviado – Eu não devo te punir por isso.

 

**— Diggory muda de direção muito rápido, Harry, quem sabe você tenta cercá-lo...  
Harry parou derrapando diante da classe de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, abriu a porta e entrou correndo.  
— Me desculpe o atraso, Profº. Lupin, eu...  
Mas não foi Lupin quem levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo da escrivaninha do professor; foi Snape.  
  
**

– O que? – Lily perguntou confusa – Por que Severo estaria dando aula no lugar de Remo?

– Remo pode ter passado mal... – Tiago disse com cuidado.

– Deve ter sido isso mesmo, a saúde de Remo sempre foi bem sensível. – Frank disse dando de ombros.

– E é claro que eu sou o professor mais qualificado para dar essa matéria. – Severo murmurou de seu canto, mas pode ser ouvido por todos. Tiago, Sirius e Remo no entanto decidiram que pelo bem do segredo que guardavam, era melhor não falarem nada naquele momento.

**— A aula começou há dez minutos, Potter, por isso acho que vou tirar dez pontos da Grifinória. Sente-se.  
Mas Harry não se mexeu.  
— Onde está o Profº. Lupin? — perguntou.  
— Ele disse que hoje está se sentindo mal demais para dar aula — respondeu Snape com um sorriso enviesado. — Acho que o mandei sentar-se?  
Mas Harry continuou onde estava.  
— Que é que ele está sentindo?  
Os olhos negros de Snape reluziram.  
— Nada que ameace a vida dele — disse, com cara de quem gostaria que assim fosse. — Cinco pontos a menos para Grifinória, e se eu tiver que pedir para você se sentar novamente, serão cinqüenta.  
Harry dirigiu-se lentamente ao seu lugar e se sentou. Snape olhou para a turma.  
— Como eu ia dizendo antes de ser interrompido por Potter, o Profº. Lupin não registrou os tópicos que já abordou até hoje...  
— Professor, por favor, já estudamos os bichos-papões, os barretes vermelhos, os kappas e os grindylows — informou Hermione depressa —, e íamos começar...  
— Fique calada — disse Snape friamente. — Não lhe pedi informação, estava apenas comentando a falta de organização do Profº. Lupin.  
  
**

– Em primeiro lugar, – Lily disse apontando o dedo para Severo raivosa – você nunca deve falar desse jeito com um aluno, seja ele quem for. E em segundo, Remo é mil vezes melhor professor do que você. Minha mãe sempre disse que de nada vale um professor que sabe demais e não sabe ensinar.

                Severo estava mais uma vez encolhido em seu lugar sob o olhar mortal de Lily.

– Para mim um professor que não sabe ensinar, simplesmente não tem o direito de ser chamado de professor. – Remo concordou com Lily enfaticamente.

– Dumbledore precisava ler esses livros. – Tiago disse insinuante – De jeito nenhum que ele deixaria um infeliz como você dar aulas.

 

**— Ele é o melhor professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas que já tivemos — falou Dino Thomas corajosamente, e ouviu-se um murmúrio de aprovação do resto da turma. Snape pareceu mais ameaçador que nunca.  
  
**

                Rony, Hermione, Harry, Gina e Neville acenaram em concordancia ao que Dino havia falado e fizeram Remo corar.

– Sabe, – Gina disse calmamente – eu nunca contei sobre isso a ninguém, mas um dia, depois da minha aula de DCAT, Remo me chamou para conversar e falamos sobre as coisas que haviam acontecido no ano anterior. – Gina virou-se para Remo com um meio-sorriso – Você me fez ver que nada do que aconteceu era culpa minha, apesar de eu até hoje me sentir mal sobre tudo o que aconteceu, você me fez recobrar muita da minha auto-confiança.

– Por que nunca nos disse isso? – Rony e Harry perguntaram carinhosamente ao mesmo tempo.

– Porque eu tenho direito aos meus próprios segredos. – Gina disse balançando os ombros.

– Fico feliz por ter podido te ajudar. – Remo disse corado – Ou por te ajudar futuramente, o tempo anda meio confuso no momento.

– Pode ter certeza de que Hogwarts não teve um professor melhor do que você. – Hermione disse com segurança.

– Achei que não podiamos falar essas coisas. – Rony disse rindo.

– No que isso vai interferir? – Hermione perguntou colocando a mão na cintura e lembrando a Sra. Weasley.

 

**— Vocês se satisfazem com muito pouco. Lupin não está puxando nada por vocês. Eu esperaria que alunos de primeiro ano já pudessem cuidar de barretes vermelhos e grindylows. Hoje vamos discutir...  
  
**

– Nesse momento você está sendo apenas estúpido, Ranhoso. – Sirius disse revirando os olhos – Está cansado de saber que no primeiro ano eles não tinham aulas com o Lupin e sim com um professor completamente incompetente que dividia o próprio corpo com o seu lordzinho.

                Severo bufou com os dentes trincados, mas sabia que nesse ponto Sirius estava certo.

 

**Harry observou-o folhear o livro-texto até o último capítulo, que ele certamente sabia que a turma não poderia ter estudado.  
—... Lobisomens — disse Snape.  
  
**

– Você joga baixo, Ranhoso! – Tiago disse ainda mais raivoso do que havia ficado quando Severo falou mal de Sirius – Eu devia enfeitiçar você para ser uma barata, e depois eu devia pisar em você!

                Lily olhou de Tiago para Severo confusa.

– Tiago, calma, – ela disse segurando a mãe dele com carinho – ele está apenas se esforçando para ser o idiota pretensioso que ele já é... Não estou entendo por que isso te irritou desse jeito.

                Severo sentiu aqueles insultos como um tapa na cara.

– Acontece que ele sabe que eles ainda não chegaram naquela parte do livro! – Sirius disse raivoso, porém se esforçando para manter o segredo de Remo – Isso é baixo, é vil...

                Hermione acenou enfaticamente para que Neville voltasse a ler antes que mais alguém tivesse oportunidade de falar.

 

**— Mas, professor — protestou Hermione, aparentemente incapaz de se conter —, não podemos estudar Lobisomens ainda, vamos começar os hinkypunks...  
— Srta. Granger — disse Snape com uma voz letalmente calma —, eu tinha a impressão de que era eu que estava dando a aula e não a senhorita. E estou mandando todos abrirem a página 394 do livro. — Ele correu os olhos pela turma outra vez. — Todos Agora!  
Com muitos olhares rancorosos de esguelha e gente resmungando, a turma abriu os livros.  
— Qual de vocês sabem me dizer como é que se distingue um Lobisomen de um lobo verdadeiro? — perguntou Snape.  
Todos ficaram calados e imóveis; todos exceto Hermione, cuja mão, como acontecia tantas vezes, se erguera imediatamente no ar.  
— Alguém sabe? — insistiu Snape, fingindo não ver a mão da garota. Seu sorriso enviesado reaparecera. — Vocês estão me dizendo que o Profº. Lupin sequer ensinou a vocês a diferença básica entre...  
  
**

– Você é ridículo, sabe? – Remo disse a Severo trincando os dentes – Para você não basta me ofender, você tem também que menosprezar uma garota perfeitamente capaz de responder a sua pergunta.

– Acho que o problema do Ranhoso é inveja. – Sirius disse venenoso – Ele tem inveja da Hermione por ser uma garota de 13 anos e ser melhor do que ele em qualquer coisa que seja. Tem inveja do Remo por ser um professor melhor do que ele em qualquer tipo de competição. Tem inveja de mim, por que eu tenho sangue-puro e poderia estar em qualquer um dos lugares onde ele gostaria de estar, apesar de eu preferir ficar com meus amigos que ele chama de "sangue-ruins". E acima de tudo, tem inveja de Tiago, por um milhão de motivos, mas nesse segundo, especialmente por Tiago ter conseguido se aproximar da única pessoa decente que já foi amiga de Ranhoso.

                Severo tremia de raiva. Sirius não tinha como saber, mas estava certo de várias maneiras. Ele segurava as próprias mãos com força para impedi-las de pegar a varinha.

                Lily baixou os olhos, ela sabia quão doloroso devia ser para Severo observa-la abraçada com Tiago, mas ela não mudaria isso, se sentia bem com Tiago, feliz, como nunca havia se sentido com ninguém antes, especialmente não com Snape.

– E ele desconta toda essa amargura e inveja nos alunos que não tem nada com isso. – Remo disse trocando um sorriso com Sirius.

**— Nós já lhe informamos — interrompeu-o Parvati de repente —, ainda não chegamos aos Lobisomens, ainda estamos...  
— Silêncio! — mandou Snape com rispidez. — Ora, ora, ora, nunca pensei que um dia encontraria uma turma de terceiro ano que não soubesse reconhecer um Lobisomen quando o visse. Vou fazer questão de informar ao Profº. Dumbledore como vocês estão atrasados...  
  
**

– E eu vou fazer questão de avisar a Dumbledore de que você é um babaca invejoso que desconta a raiva que sente da sua época de escola nos seus alunos. – Remo disse entredentes.

 

**— Professor, por favor — tornou a pedir Hermione, cuja mão continuava erguida —, o Lobisomen se diferencia do lobo verdadeiro por pequenos detalhes. O focinho do Lobisomem...  
— Esta é a segunda vez que a senhorita fala sem ser convidada — disse Snape friamente. — Menos cinco pontos para Grifinória por ser uma intragável sabe-tudo.  
  
**

– Isso ainda me tira do sério. – Rony disse com os dentes trincados.

– Não se preocupe com isso. – Hermione disse muito mais calma do que qualquer outra pessoa na sala – Já fui chamada de sabe-tudo pela maior parte dos alunos de Hogwarts, e essa não é nem de longe a vez que me magoou mais.

– Aposto que sei quem te magoou mais. – Gina disse com um suspiro pesaroso – Meu irmão nunca teve muito tato.

– Desculpa. – Rony pediu a Hermione baixando os olhos.

– Isso já passou tem tempo. – Hermione murmurou calmamente.

 

**Hermione ficou vermelhíssima, baixou a mão e ficou olhando para o chão com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Um sinal do quanto à turma detestava Snape era que todos olharam feio para ele, porque todos os alunos já tinham chamado Hermione de sabe-tudo pelo menos uma vez, e Rony, que xingava Hermione de sabe-tudo pelo menos duas vezes por semana, falou em voz alta:  
— O senhor nos fez uma pergunta e Hermione sabe a resposta! Por que perguntou se não queria que ninguém respondesse?  
  
**

– Você devia ganhar um prêmio por essa resposta. – Gina disse com um sorriso enorme.

– Você conquistou meu respeito Rony. – Sirius disse se levantando para apertar a mão de Rony. Tiago fez questão de apertar sua mão também.

 

**A turma percebeu instantaneamente que o colega fora longe demais. Snape caminhou até Rony lentamente, e a sala prendeu a respiração.  
— Detenção, Weasley — disse Snape suavemente, o rosto muito próximo ao do garoto. — e se algum dia eu o ouvir criticar o meu modo de ensinar outra vez, o senhor vai realmente se arrepender.  
  
**

– Já que estamos aqui, – Rony disse virando-se para Snape e dando de ombros – para mim você sempre foi um mal-acabado que prefere descontar sua raiva da vida que tem nos seus alunos do que tentar ter uma vida melhor.

– Ronald! – Hermione o repreendeu – Quantas vezes vou ter que falar para você não interferir.

– Não estou interferindo. – Rony disse cruzando os braços sobre o peito – Não importa  que aconteça depois disso, eu continuo achando que Snape não vale a pena.

– O que você quer dizer com isso? – Lily perguntou curiosa percebendo que havia mais alguma coisa por trás do que Rony havia dito.

– Quando nós... – Harry começou a falar, mas foi interrompido por Hermione.

– Harry, não podemos!

– Mione, nada disso vai ser revelado pelo livro, e eu acho que é bom que eles saibam disso. – Harry disse com um suspiro – Quando estavamos decidindo quem devia ler esses livros, e quem poderia mudar as coisas, houveram algumas discussões, uma delas foi se valeria a pena tentar fazer Snape mudar. Algumas pessoas, incluindo Rony, nunca acreditaram que ele poderia mudar. Mas eu decidi dar uma chance a você. – Harry completou encarando Snape – Apesar de tudo que você me fez, eu decidi te dar uma segunda chance.

                Severo não encarou Harry. Ele não sabia o que o garoto queria dizer com aquilo, e não conhecia os motivos dele, mas repentinamente se sentiu um pouco envergonhado por algumas coisas que havia feito.

– Quem vocês vetaram? – Tiago perguntou repentinamente interessado, por algum motivo ele pensou em Pedro.

– Isso eu realmente não posso falar, por que para explicar vou ter que falar de coisas que ainda não lemos. – Harry disse passando a mão pelos cabelos nervoso antes de mandar Neville voltar a ler.

 

**Ninguém mais deu um pio durante o resto da aula. Ficaram sentados copiando dados sobre os Lobisomens do livro-texto, enquanto Snape rondava as filas de carteiras, examinando o trabalho que os alunos tinham feito com o Profº. Lupin.  
— Uma explicação muito insuficiente... Isto está errado, o kappa é encontrado mais comumente na Mongólia... O Profº. Lupin deu nota oito em dez? Eu teria dado três...  
Quando a sineta finalmente tocou, Snape reteve a turma.  
— Cada aluno vai escrever uma redação para me entregar, sobre as maneiras de reconhecer e matar Lobisomens. Quero dois rolos de pergaminho sobre o assunto e quero para segunda-feira de manhã. Está na hora de alguém dar um jeito nesta turma. Weasley, você fica, precisamos combinar a sua detenção.  
  
**

– Até a próxima aula eu já devo ter voltado. – Remo disse com um suspiro – Vocês provavelmente não terão que fazer isso.

– E professores substitutos não deviam passar deveres de casa. – Lily disse revirando os olhos para Severo.

 

**Harry e Hermione saíram da sala com o resto da turma, que esperou até estar bastante longe para não ser ouvida e prorrompeu em furiosos discursos contra Snape.  
— Snape nunca foi assim com nenhum dos outros professores de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, mesmo que quisesse o cargo deles — comentou Harry com Hermione. — Por que está perseguindo o Lupin? Você acha que tudo isso é por causa dos bichos-papões?  
  
**

– Está mais para o fato de Snape detestar Tiago e Remo ser um dos melhores amigos dele... –  Frank disse dando de ombros.

 

**— Não sei — disse Hermione pensativa. Mas vou realmente torcer para o Profº. Lupin melhorar logo...  
Rony alcançou-os cinco minutos depois, com uma raiva descomunal.  
— Vocês sabem o que aquele... — (e xingou Snape de uma coisa que fez Hermione exclamar "Rony!") — vai me obrigar a fazer? Tenho que lavar as comadres da ala hospitalar sem usar magia! — O garoto respirava fundo, os punhos cerrados. — Por que o Black não podia ter se escondido na sala de Snape, hein? Podia ter acabado com ele para nós!**

– Prometo levar isso em consideração quando acontecer. – Sirius disse dando um meio sorriso para Rony que retribuiu.

 

**Harry acordou extremamente cedo na manhã seguinte; tão cedo que ainda estava escuro. Por um momento pensou que tinha sido acordado pelos rugidos do vento. Então, sentiu uma brisa gelada na nuca e sentou-se na cama de um salto — Pirraça, o poltergeist, andara flutuando ao lado dele, soprando com força em seu ouvido.  
— Para que você fez isso? — perguntou Harry, furioso.  
Pirraça encheu as bochechas de ar, soprou com força e disparou de costas para fora do dormitório, dando gargalhadas.  
Harry tateou procurando o despertador e olhou para o mostrador.  
Eram quatro e meia. Amaldiçoando Pirraça, ele se virou e tentou voltar a dormir, mas era muito difícil, agora que estava acordado, não dar atenção à trovoada que roncava no céu, ao vento que fustigava com violência as paredes do castelo e às árvores que rangiam ao longe, na Floresta Proibida. Dentro de algumas horas ele estaria lá fora no campo de Quadribol, enfrentando a tempestade. Por fim, ele perdeu as esperanças de voltar a dormir, se levantou e se vestiu, apanhou a Nimbus 2000 e saiu silenciosamente do dormitório.  
Quando abriu a porta, alguma coisa passou roçando por sua perna. Ele se abaixou bem a tempo de agarrar Bichento pela ponta do grosso rabo e arrastá-lo para fora.  
— Sabe, acho que Rony tem razão sobre você — disse Harry, desconfiado, a Bichento. — Há uma quantidade de ratos no castelo - vá caçá-los. Vá indo — acrescentou o garoto, empurrando Bichento com o pé para fazê-lo descer a escada. — Deixa o Perebas em paz.  
O ruído da tempestade era ainda mais alto na sala comunal.  
Harry sabia que não adiantava imaginar que a partida seria cancelada; as disputas de Quadribol não eram desmarcadas por ninharias como trovoadas.  
  
**

– Eu achei um absurdo terem cancelado o quadribol no ano anterior... – Tiago disse concordando com o livro – Nada devia cancelar quadribol.

                Lily revirou os olhos para ele de uma maneira muito carinhosa.

 

**Ainda assim, ele estava começando a se sentir apreensivo. Olívio lhe apontara Cedrico Diggory no corredor; o garoto era aluno do quinto ano e muito maior do que Harry. Os apanhadores geralmente eram leves e velozes, mas o peso de Diggory seria uma vantagem com um tempo desses porque seria menor a probabilidade do apanhador ser tirado de curso.  
Harry matou as horas até amanhecer diante da lareira, levantando-se de vez em quando para impedir Bichento de tornar a subir, escondido, a escada para o dormitório dos garotos. Finalmente, ele calculou que já devia ser hora do café da manhã, então se dirigiu sozinho ao buraco do retrato.  
— Pare e lute, seu cão sarnento! — berrou Sir Cadogan.  
— Ah, cala essa boca — bocejou Harry Ele se reanimou um pouco com uma grande tigela de mingau de aveia, e, no momento em que começou a comer torradas, o restante da equipe aparecera no Salão.  
— Vai ser uma partida dura — comentou Olívio, que não queria comer nada.  
  
**

– Wood como capitão devia ser o primeiro a obrigar todos os jogadores a comer. – Tiago disse ainda apreensivo com o nome do capítulo – Com o tempo assim é ainda mais difícil ver o pomo, a partida pode durar horas.

 

**— Pare de se preocupar, Olívio — disse Alicia para tranqüilizá-lo —, não vamos derreter com uma chuvinha à toa.  
Era muitíssimo mais do que uma chuvinha. Mas tal era a popularidade do Quadribol que a escola inteira apareceu para assistir à partida, como sempre. Os jogadores, no entanto, desceram os jardins em direção ao campo, as cabeças curvadas contra a ferocidade do vento, os guarda-chuvas arrancados de suas mãos.  
Pouco antes de entrar no vestiário, Harry viu Malfoy, Grabbe e Goyle, rindo e apontando para ele protegidos por um enorme guarda-chuva, a caminho do estádio.  
O time vestiu o uniforme escarlate e aguardou o discurso de Olívio que antecedia as partidas, mas não houve discurso. O capitão tentou falar várias vezes, fez um ruído esquisito de quem engole, depois sacudiu a cabeça, desalentado, e fez sinal para os companheiros o seguirem.  
  
**

– Isso não é nada bom. – Tiago disse sentando-se mais reto na beirada do sofá – Olívio perdeu toda a auto-confiança. Isso derruba o time.

 

**O vento estava tão forte que eles entraram em campo cambaleando para os lados. Se os espectadores estavam aplaudindo, os aplausos eram abafados por novos roncos de trovão. A chuva batia nos óculos de Harry. Como é que ele ia enxergar o pomo desse jeito?  
  
**

– Impervius. – Tiago murmurou de seu lugar batendo os pés no chão nervosamente – Quando está chovendo muito enfeitiço meus óculos com Impervius. Ajuda bastante...

 

**Os jogadores da Lufa-Lufa se aproximavam pelo lado oposto do campo, usando vestes amarelo-canário. Os capitães foram ao encontro um do outro e se apertaram as mãos; Diggory sorriu para Wood, mas este agora não conseguia abrir a boca, parecia estar sofrendo de tétano, e fez um mero aceno com a cabeça. Harry viu a boca de Madame Hooch formar as palavras "Montem em suas vassouras". Ele puxou o pé direito pingando lama e passou-o por cima de sua Nimbus 2000. Madame Hooch levou o apito à boca e soprou, um som agudo e distante — e a partida começou.  
Harry subiu depressa, mas o vento puxava sua Nimbus ligeiramente para o lado. Ele a segurou o mais firme que pôde e deu uma guinada, apertando os olhos contra a chuva.  
Cinco minutos depois, estava molhado até os ossos e enregelado, mal conseguia ver os companheiros de equipe e muito menos o minúsculo pomo. Voou para frente e para trás cruzando o campo e deixando pelo caminho vultos difusos vermelhos e amarelos, sem ter a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo no resto da partida. Não conseguia ouvir os comentários por causa do vento. Os espectadores se ocultavam sob um mar de capas e guarda-chuvas arrebentados. Duas vezes Harry esteve muito perto de ser derrubado por um balaço; seus óculos estavam tão embaçados pela chuva que ele não os vira se aproximar.**

– Mas isso é realmente perigoso! – Lily disse apreensiva – Você pode se machucar de verdade...

**Harry perdeu a noção do tempo. Tinha cada vez maior dificuldade de se manter aprumado na vassoura. O céu escurecia, como se a noite tivesse decidido chegar mais cedo. Duas vezes Harry quase colidiu com outro jogador, sem saber se era um companheiro de equipe ou um oponente; todos agora estavam tão encharcados, e a chuva tão grossa que ele mal conseguia distinguir alguém...  
Com o primeiro relâmpago ouviu-se o som do apito de Madame Hooch;  
Harry conseguiu mal e mal discernir, através da chuva, os contornos de Olívio, que fazia sinal para ele pousar. O time inteiro enfiou os pés na lama.  
— Eu pedi tempo! — berrou Olívio para seu time. — Venham até aqui embaixo...  
Os jogadores se agruparam na borda do campo debaixo de um grande guarda-chuva; Harry tirou os óculos e enxugou-os, apressado, nas vestes.  
— Qual é o placar?  
— Estamos cinqüenta pontos na frente — informou Olívio —, mas a não ser que capturemos logo o pomo, vamos jogar noite adentro.  
  
**

– Isso não é nada bom. – Tiago disse bagunçando os cabelos nervoso.

 

**— Não tenho a menor chance com isso aqui — disse Harry exasperado, agitando os óculos.  
Naquele exato instante, Hermione apareceu do lado dele; segurava a capa por cima da cabeça e inexplicavelmente tinha um largo sorriso no rosto.  
— Tenho uma idéia, Harry! Me dá seus óculos, depressa!  
O garoto entregou os óculos e, enquanto o time observava espantado, Hermione deu uma pancadinha neles com a varinha e disse:  
—  _Impervius_!  
  
**

– Hermione você é um gênio! – Tiago disse com um largo sorriso – As coisas vão continuar difíceis, mas pelo menos agora Harry tem uma chance de pegar o pomo!

                Hermione sorriu e corou.

 

**— Pronto! — disse, devolvendo os óculos a Harry. — Isto vai repelir a água!  
Wood fez cara de quem seria capaz de beijá-la.  
— Genial! — gritou rouco para a garota que desapareceu no meio dos espectadores. — Muito bem, time, agora vamos arrebentar!  
O feitiço de Hermione resolvera o problema. Harry ainda estava insensível de tanto frio, ainda mais molhado do que jamais estivera na vida, mas conseguia ver. Cheio de renovada determinação, ele impeliu a vassoura pelo ar turbulento, espiando para todos os lados à procura do pomo, evitando um balaço, mergulhando por baixo de Díggory, que voava na direção oposta...  
Ouviu-se novamente o trovão, acompanhando um raio bifurcado. A partida estava ficando mais perigosa a cada minuto. Harry precisava chegar ao pomo depressa...  
Ele se virou, tencionando rumar para o centro do campo, mas naquele momento, outro relâmpago iluminou as arquibancadas e Harry viu algo que o distraiu completamente... A silhueta de um enorme cão negro e peludo, claramente recortada contra o céu, imóvel na última fila de cadeiras vazias.  
  
**

– Um cão, enorme, negro e peludo, assistindo quadribol. – Tiago riu com gosto e foi acompanhado por Remo e Sirius. Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina se esforçaram para não rir com eles.

– Qual a graça de um cão assistindo quadribol? – Alice perguntou confusa.

– Você acabou de falar. – Sirius disse rindo mais do que os outros – O cão está ali, sentado na arquibancada, enxarcado pela chuva, assistindo quadribol.

                Todos os que estavam se segurando para não rir, soltaram uma grande gargalhada.

 

**As mãos dormentes de Harry escorregaram do cabo da vassoura e sua Nimbus afundou alguns palmos. Sacudindo a franja encharcada para longe da testa, ele tornou a apertar os olhos para ver as arquibancadas. O cão desaparecera.  
  
**

– Agora você vai achar que o cão que gosta de quadribol é o Sinistro. – Tiago bufou revirando os olhos.

 

**— Harry! — ele ouviu a voz angustiada de Wood vinda das balizas da Grifinória: — Harry, atrás de você!  
Harry olhou a toda volta desesperado. Cedrico Diggory subia em grande velocidade e havia entre os dois um grãozinho dourado brilhando no ar varrido de chuva...  
Com um tremor de pânico, Harry se achatou contra o cabo da vassoura e disparou em direção ao pomo.  
— Anda! — rosnou ele para a Nimbus, a chuva fustigando seu rosto. — Mais depressa!  
Mas alguma coisa estranha estava acontecendo. Um silêncio inexplicável foi caindo sobre o estádio. O vento, embora continuasse forte, se esqueceu momentaneamente de rugir. Era como se alguém tivesse desligado o som, como se Harry, de repente, tivesse ficado surdo.  
— Que é que estava acontecendo?  
  
**

– Não! – Tiago gritou escorregando do sofá e ficando ajoelhado no chão – Dementadores no campo de quadribol, isso vai ser ruim, muito ruim.

                Lily, que estava tão nervosa quanto Tiago, chegou mais para a beirada do sofá e segurou-o pelos ombros.

                Harry fechou os olhos, ele sabia exatamente o que vinha a seguir, e não achava que era forte o bastante para reviver isso mais uma vez.

 

**Então uma onda de frio terrivelmente familiar o assaltou, penetrou seu corpo, no mesmo instante em que ele tomava consciência de algo que andava lá embaixo no campo...  
Antes que tivesse tempo para pensar, Harry desviou os olhos do pomo e olhou para baixo.  
No mínimo cem dementadores apontavam os rostos encapuzados para ele. Era como se houvesse água gelada subindo até o seu peito, cortando os lados do seu corpo.  
E então ele ouviu outra vez... Alguém gritava, gritava dentro de sua cabeça... Uma mulher...  
— " _O Harry não, o Harry não, por favor o Harry não!”  
— “Afaste-se, sua tola... Afaste-se, agora...”  
— "O Harry não, por favor, não, me leve, me mate no lugar dele..._ ”  
  
**

                Lily gritou, parecia estar sentindo dor, e escorregou do sofá para o lado de Tiago que nesse momento chorava inconsolável.

                Severo também tremia e se esforçava para se conter, não achava que seria capaz de ouvir a morte de Lily daquela maneira.

                Alice, Hermione e Gina deixaram lágrimas escaparem. E todos os outros estavam extremamente nervosos. Mas Harry estava pior do que todos os outros. Antes mesmo de ouvir Neville lendo as suplicas de sua mãe, ele já estava com as mãos sobre os ouvidos tremendo da cabeça aos pés. Ele era o único que ouvia a voz dela em sua cabeça, e isso o machucava como uma faca sendo enfiada em seu coração.

                Tiago, do meio de seu topor, percebeu que Harry estava ainda pior, levantou-se puxando Lily de volta para o sofá e abraçou ambos com força. Harry aconchegou-se em seus pais em desespero.

– Eu não quero perder vocês de novo. – ele murmurou apenas para que os dois escutassem – Eu não posso. Preciso de vocês.

– Eu vou fazer tudo para que você nunca tenha que passar por isso. – Tiago disse aos dois e a si mesmo – Eu prometo.

                Tiago que era o mais calmo entre eles levantou a cabeça e acenou para que Neville continuasse lendo, não pretendia largar nenhum dos dois no momento.

 

**Uma névoa anestesiante rodopiava enchendo o cérebro de Harry... Que é que ele estava fazendo? Por que é que estava voando? Precisava ajudá-la... Ela ia morrer... Ia ser assassinada...  
Ele foi caindo, caindo sem parar pela névoa gelada.  
— " _Harry não! Por favor... Tenha piedade... tenha piedade..._ ”   
Uma voz aguda gargalhava, a mulher gritava, e Harry perdeu a consciência.  
  
**

Lily gemeu por entre os braços de Tiago e Harry. Saber que morreria era uma coisa, ser obrigada a ouvir como teve que implorar pela própria morte para salvar seu pequeno filho era outra completamente diferente. E nesse momento ela ganhou forças, seu filho, o bebê que ela havia implorado para que Voldemort não matasse estava ali, entre seus braços, e ela nunca mais o deixaria ir.

 

**— Que sorte que o chão estava tão mole.  
— Achei que ele estava mortinho.  
— Mas ele nem quebrou os óculos.  
Harry ouvia as vozes murmurarem, mas não faziam sentido algum.  
Não tinha a menor idéia de onde estava ou como chegara ali, ou o que andara fazendo antes de chegar. Só sabia que cada centímetro do seu corpo estava doendo como se ele tivesse levado uma surra.  
  
**

– Você caiu da vassoura? – Sirius perguntou com a voz ainda embargada.

– Foi apavorante. – Gina disse com a voz tremendo – A sorte foi que Dumbledore desacelerou o Harry antes que ele chegasse ao chão.

– Mas mesmo assim foi uma das coisas mais assustadoras que já vi... – Neville disse com um tremor – Achei que Harry tinha morrido...

**— Foi a coisa mais apavorante que já vi na vida. Mais apavorante... A coisa mais apavorante... Vultos negros encapuzados... Frio... Gritos...  
Harry abriu os olhos de repente. Estava deitado na ala hospitalar. O time de Quadribol da Grifinória, sujo de lama da cabeça aos pés, rodeava sua cama. Rony e Hermione também estavam ali, parecendo que tinham acabado de sair de uma piscina.  
— Harry! — exclamou Fred, cujo rosto estava extremamente pálido sob a lama. — Como é que você está se sentindo?  
Era como se a memória de Harry estivesse avançando em alta velocidade. O relâmpago, o Sinistro, o pomo e os dementadores...  
— Que aconteceu? — perguntou, sentando-se na cama tão de repente que todos reprimiram um grito de surpresa.  
— Você caiu da vassoura — contou Fred. — Deve ter caído... De uns quinze metros!  
— Pensamos que você tivesse morrido — disse Alicia trêmula. Hermione fez um barulhinho esganiçado. Tinha os olhos muito vermelhos.  
— Mas o jogo — perguntou Harry. — Que aconteceu? Vamos jogar outra vez?  
Ninguém disse nada. A terrível verdade penetrou em Harry como uma pedrada.  
— Nós não... Perdemos?  
  
**

                A concentração de Tiago em Harry e Lily era tanta que ele nem ao menos comentou a derrota no quadribol.

 

**— Diggory apanhou o pomo — informou Jorge. — Logo depois de você cair. Ele não percebeu o que tinha acontecido. Quando olhou para trás e viu você no chão, tentou paralisar o jogo. Queria um novo jogo. Mas tiveram uma vitória justa... Até Olívio admite isso.  
— Onde está Olívio? — perguntou Harry, percebendo subitamente a ausência do capitão do time.  
— Ainda está no banho — respondeu Fred. — Achamos que ele está tentando se afogar.  
Harry abaixou a cabeça até os joelhos, agarrando os cabelos com as mãos. Fred segurou-o pelos ombros e o sacudiu com força.  
— Anda, Harry, você nunca perdeu o pomo antes.  
— Tinha que haver uma primeira vez — disse Jorge.  
— Mas a coisa não terminou aqui — disse Fred. — Perdemos por uma diferença de cem pontos, certo? Então se Lufa-Lufa perder para Corvinal e vencermos Corvinal e Sonserina...  
— Lufa-Lufa terá que perder, no mínimo, por duzentos pontos — disse Jorge.  
— Mas se eles vencerem Corvinal...  
— Nem pensar, Corvinal é bom demais. Mas se Sonserina perder para Lufa-Lufa...  
— Tudo depende do número de pontos, uma margem de cem pontos a mais ou a menos...  
Harry ficou deitado ali, sem dizer uma palavra. Tinham perdido... Pela primeira vez na vida, ele perdera uma partida de Quadribol.  
  
**

– Sinceramente Harry, – Hermione disse depois de secar uma lágrima – você havia acabado de ouvir uma coisa terrível como essa, e estava mais preocupado com o quadribol?

– Às vezes é melhor não pensar nas coisas ruins. – Harry disse finalmente soltando-se ligeiramente da mãe e do pai – Se eu não me distraísse seria pior.

                Hermione deu um forte suspiro e acenou para que Neville continuasse lendo.

 

**Passados mais ou menos uns dez minutos, Madame Pomfrey veio dizer aos garotos que deixassem Harry em paz.  
— A gente volta para ver você mais tarde — disse Fred. — Não fique se martirizando, Harry, você ainda é o melhor apanhador que já tivemos.  
O time saiu, largando lama pelo caminho. Madame Pomfrey fechou a porta depois que eles passaram, uma expressão de censura no rosto. Rony e Hermione se aproximaram mais da cama de Harry.  
— Dumbledore ficou realmente furioso — contou Hermione com a voz trêmula. — Nunca vi o diretor assim antes. Ele correu para o campo quando você começou a cair, agitou a varinha e você meio que desacelerou antes de bater no chão. Depois, virou a varinha para os dementadores. Disparou uma coisa prateada contra eles. Os caras abandonaram o estádio na mesma hora... Ele ficou furioso que os dementadores tivessem entrado nos terrenos da escola. Ouvimos ele...  
  
**

– Deve ter sido um Patrono muito poderoso para botar cem dementadores para correr. – Sirius disse ainda com a voz abafada.

 

**— Aí ele usou a magia para botar você numa padiola — disse Rony. — E saiu a pé até a escola, com você flutuando do lado, na padiola. Todo mundo pensou que você estava...  
A voz dele foi morrendo, mas Harry nem notou. Estava pensando no que os dementadores tinham feito a ele... Na voz que gritava. Ergueu os olhos e deparou com Rony e Hermione observando-o com tanta aflição que na mesma hora ele procurou uma coisa banal para dizer.  
— Alguém apanhou a minha Nimbus?  
Rony e Hermione se entreolharam depressa.  
— Hum...  
— Que foi? — perguntou Harry, olhando de um para o outro.  
— Bem... Quando você caiu a vassoura foi levada pelo vento — disse Hermione, hesitante.  
  
**

– Não! – Tiago disse apreensivo.

 

**— E?  
— E bateu... Bateu... Ah, Harry... Bateu no Salgueiro Lutador.  
  
**

– Não! – Lupin exclamou ainda mais alto do que Tiago havia.

 

**As entranhas de Harry reviraram. O Salgueiro Lutador era uma árvore violenta que se erguia sozinha no meio da propriedade.  
— E? — insistiu ele, temendo a resposta.  
— Bem, você conhece o Salgueiro Lutador — disse Rony. — Ele... Ele não gosta que batam nele.  
— O Profº. Flitwick trouxe a vassoura de volta pouco antes de você recuperar os sentidos — disse Hermione com uma voz mínima.  
Devagarinho, ela foi se abaixando para apanhar uma saca aos seus pés, despejou-a, e caíram na cama uns pedacinhos de madeira e gravetos, tudo que restava da fiel vassoura de Harry, enfim derrotada.**

– Não acredito nisso. – Sirius bufou desolado – É tudo minha culpa. Se não fosse por mim os dementadores não estariam em Hogwarts e tudo estaria bem...

– Sirius, nada estava bem com você preso em Azkaban! – Tiago gritou irritado.

– Mas pelo menos Harry estava bem! – Sirius gritou de volta levantando-se do sofá onde estava e indo em direção ao banheiro.

                Tiago fez menção de ir atrás dele, mas Lily o impediu e ela mesma foi até a porta do banheiro esperar por ele.

– Não estou querendo conversar agora. – Sirius disse assim que viu Lily do lado de fora do banheiro.

– Sirius. – Lily disse com carinho – Você não tem culpa por nada disso. E tenho certeza de que até o final todos vão saber disso tanto quanto Tiago e eu sabemos. Apenas tente ficar bem, se não por você mesmo, por Tiago... Ele precisa de você.

– Você tem razão. – Sirius suspirou e juntos voltaram para a sala.

                Frank pegou o livro que Neville havia deixado em cima da mesinha de centro e abriu no próximo capítulo.

**– Capítulo X – O mapa do Maroto.**


	10. O mapa do Maroto

**– O mapa do Maroto.**

            Sirius, Tiago e Remo se entreolharam entre assustados e admirados. Isso com toda a certeza significava que Harry teria o mapa, mas também significava que um de seus segredos seria exposto naquela sala.

– Mapa do Maroto? – Lily perguntou confusa – O que seria isso?

– Não tenho nem ideia. – Alice disse dando de ombros. Como ninguém mais parecia disposto a falar alguma coisa, Frank continuou lendo.

 

**Madame Pomfrey insistiu em manter Harry na ala hospitalar pelo resto do fim de semana. Ele não discutiu nem se queixou, mas não deixou jogarem no lixo os estilhaços de sua Nimbus 2000. Sabia que era uma atitude burra, sabia que a vassoura não tinha conserto, mas o sentimento era mais forte que ele; era como se tivesse perdido um dos seus melhores amigos.  
  
**

– Te entendo perfeitamente. – Tiago disse com um profundo suspiro – Ainda tenho a minha primeira vassoura...

– Fica pendurada na parede atrás da cama dele. – Remo disse sem conseguir abafar o riso.

 

**Uma procissão de amigos veio visitá-lo, todos decididos a animá-lo.  
Hagrid lhe mandou um buquê de flores com lagartinhas, que pareciam repolhos amarelos, e Gina Weasley, corando furiosamente, apareceu com um cartão de votos de saúde, feito por ela mesma, que cantava com voz esganiçada a não ser que Harry o guardasse fechado embaixo da fruteira. **

– Desculpa por isso. – Harry e Gina disseram ao mesmo tempo.

– Não queria que o cartão te incomodasse, só não sabia lançar o feitiço muito bem... – Gina completou sozinha.

– Ele não me incomodou – Harry disse constrangido – só era um pouco difícil ouvir as outras pessoas ou dormir se ele não estivesse embaixo da fruteira. – Sirius, Remo e Tiago soltaram risinhos abafados – Mas não queria te magoar.

– Não magoou. – Gina deu de ombros.

 

**O time da Grifinória tornou a visitar o companheiro no domingo de manhã, desta vez em companhia de Olívio, que declarou a Harry (numa voz de além-túmulo) que não o responsabilizava pela derrota. Rony e Hermione só deixavam a cabeceira de Harry à noite. Mas nada que ninguém dissesse ou fizesse conseguia fazê-lo se sentir melhor, porque eles só conheciam metade das suas preocupações.  
Ele não contara a ninguém que vira o Sinistro, nem a Rony nem a Hermione, porque sabia que o amigo entraria em pânico e a amiga caçoaria dele. **

– Até por que você não viu o Sinistro. – Sirius revirou os olhos – Era apenas um cachorro que gostava de quadribol.

 

**O fato era, no entanto, que o Sinistro agora já aparecera duas vezes e ambas as aparições tinham sido seguidas por acidentes quase fatais; da primeira vez Harry quase fora atropelado pelo Nôitibus Andante; da segunda, levara uma queda da vassoura de quase quinze metros de altura. Será que o Sinistro iria atormentá-lo até a morte?  
Será que ele, Harry, ia passar o resto da vida olhando por cima do ombro à procura da fera?  
Além disso havia os dementadores. Harry sentia mal-estar e humilhação toda vez que pensava neles. Todos diziam que os guardas eram medonhos, mas ninguém desmaiava sempre que se aproximava deles. Ninguém mais ouvia mentalmente os ecos da morte dos pais.  
Isto porque agora Harry sabia a quem pertencia a tal voz. Ouvira o que ela dizia, ouvira-a continuamente nas longas noites passadas na ala hospitalar quando ficava acordado, contemplando as listras que o luar formava no teto.  
Quando os dementadores se aproximavam, ele ouvia os últimos instantes de vida de sua mãe, sua tentativa de proteger o filho da sanha de Lord Voldemort e a gargalhada do bruxo antes de matá-la... Harry dava breves cochilos, mergulhando em sonhos cheios de mãos podres e pegajosas e súplicas fossilizadas, acordando de repente para voltar a pensar na voz da mãe.**

 

– Isso é horrível, Harry. – Hermione disse com um suspiro – Você devia ter nos contado, pelo menos estariamos do seu lado.

– E nós nunca achamos você fraco só por que os dementadores te afetavam um pouco mais do que aos outros. – Rony disse enfático.

 

**Foi um alívio voltar à zoeira e à atividade da escola principal na segunda-feira, e ser forçado a pensar em outras coisas, ainda que tivesse de aturar a implicância de Draco Malfoy. O garoto não cabia em si de alegria com a derrota da Grifinória. Retirara finalmente as bandagens e comemorava a circunstância de poder usar os dois braços novamente, fazendo espirituosas imitações de Harry caindo da vassoura. Malfoy passou a maior parte da aula seguinte de Poções, a que assistiram juntos na masmorra, fazendo imitações dos dementadores; Rony finalmente se descontrolou e atirou um enorme e gosmento coração de crocodilo em Malfoy, que o atingiu no rosto, o que fez Snape descontar cinqüenta pontos da Grifinória.  
 **

– Um coração de crocodilo gosmento na cara de Malfoy vale cinquenta pontos da Grifinória em qualquer dia. – Sirius disse rindo.

 

**— Se Snape vier dar aula de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas de novo, vou me mandar — anunciou Rony quando seguiam para a classe de Lupin depois do almoço. — Vê quem está lá, Mione.  
A garota espiou pela porta da sala.  
— Tudo bem!  
O Profº. Lupin voltara ao trabalho. Sem dúvida tinha a aparência de quem estivera doente. Suas vestes velhas estavam mais frouxas e havia olheiras escuras sob seus olhos; ainda assim, ele sorriu para os garotos que ocupavam seus lugares na classe e, em seguida, desataram a se queixar do comportamento de Snape na ausência de Lupin.  
— Não é justo, ele estava só substituindo o senhor, por que passou dever de casa?  
— Não sabemos nada de Lobisomens...  
— Dois rolos de pergaminho!  
— Vocês disseram ao Profº. Snape que ainda não estudamos Lobisomens? — perguntou Lupin, franzindo ligeiramente a testa.  
  
**

– Por que se fez de bobo, Remo? – Tiago perguntou revirando os olhos – Você com certeza sabia que Snape ia querer obrigá-los a estudar Lobisomens... Ou qualquer outra matéria que ele soubesse que você ainda não havia dado.

– Provavelmente sabia mesmo. – Remo deu de ombros – Devia estar sendo diplomático e tentando fingir que não tínhamos um passado, ao contrário de Ranhoso que insistiu em deixar bem claro que me odiava.

 

**A balbúrdia tornou a encher a sala.  
— Dissemos, mas ele respondeu que estávamos muito atrasados...  
— Ele não quis ouvir...  
— Dois rolos de pergaminho!  
O Profº. Lupin sorriu ao ver a expressão indignada nos rostos dos alunos.  
— Não se preocupem. Vou falar com o Profº. Snape. Não precisam fazer a redação.  
— Ah, não! — exclamou Hermione, muito desapontada. — Já terminei a minha.  
  
**

– É claro que você já tinha terminado. – Remo disse a Hermione carinhosamente – Não esperava menos de você.

– Do jeito que é esperta deve ter descoberto muitas coisas... – Sirius disse encarando Hermione incisivo.

– Talvez. – Mione disse mordendo o lábio – Mas não posso falar sobre isso, não agora pelo menos.

 

**Tiveram uma aula muito gostosa. O Profº. Lupin trouxera uma caixa de vidro contendo um hinkypunk, uma criaturinha de uma perna só, que parecia feita de fiapos de fumaça, a aparência frágil e inofensiva.  
— O hinkypunk atrai os viajantes para os brejos — informou o professor enquanto os garotos faziam anotações. — Vocês repararam na lanterna que ele traz pendurada na mão? Ele salta para frente... A pessoa acompanha a luz... Então...  
A criatura fez um horrível barulho de sucção contra o vidro da caixa.  
Quando a sineta tocou, todos guardaram o material e se dirigiram para a porta, Harry entre eles, mas...  
— Espere um instante, Harry — chamou Lupin. — Gostaria de dar uma palavrinha com você.  
Harry deu meia-volta e observou o professor cobrir a caixa do hinkypunk com um pano.  
— Soube do que houve no jogo — disse Lupin, virando-se para sua escrivaninha e começando a guardar os livros na maleta — e sinto muito pelo acidente com a sua vassoura. Há alguma possibilidade de consertá-la?  
  
**

– Sabia que falaria com ele. – Tiago disse trocando um sorriso cúmplice com Remo – Você é um bom amigo Remo. Obrigado por isso.

 

**— Não — respondeu Harry. — A árvore arrebentou-a em mil pedacinhos.  
Lupin suspirou.  
— Plantaram o Salgueiro Lutador no ano em que cheguei em Hogwarts. Os alunos costumavam brincar de tentar se aproximar do tronco e tocar a árvore com a mão. No fim, um garoto chamado Davi Gudgeon quase perdeu um olho e fomos proibidos de chegar perto do salgueiro. Uma vassoura não teria a menor chance.  
— O senhor soube dos dementadores também? — perguntou Harry com dificuldade.  
Lupin lançou um olhar rápido a Harry.  
— Soube. Acho que nenhum de nós tinha visto o Profº. Dumbledore tão aborrecido. Há algum tempo, eles estão ficando inquietos... Furiosos com a recusa do diretor de deixar que entrem na propriedade... Suponho que tenham sido eles a razão da sua queda.  
— Foram. — Harry hesitou e, então, a pergunta que queria fazer escapou de sua boca antes que pudesse contê-la. — Por quê? Por que eles me afetam desse jeito? Será que sou apenas...  
  
**

– Você resolveu falar sobre isso com a pessoa certa. – Tiago disse sorrindo de Remo para Harry com carinho – Ele é a melhor pessoa para te ajudar nisso, foi uma sorte ele estar no castelo, especialmente nesse ano.

 

**— Não tem nada a ver com fraqueza — respondeu o professor depressa, como se tivesse lido o pensamento de Harry. — Os dementadores afetam você pior do que os outros porque existem horrores no seu passado que não existem no dos outros.  
Um raio de sol de inverno entrou na sala, iluminando os cabelos grisalhos de Lupin e os traços do seu rosto jovem.  
— Os dementadores estão entre as criaturas mais malignas que vagam pela Terra. Infestam os lugares mais escuros e imundos, se comprazem com a decomposição e o desespero, esgotam a paz, a esperança e a felicidade do ar à sua volta. Até os trouxas sentem a presença deles, embora não possam vê-los. Chegue muito perto de um dementador e todo bom sentimento, toda lembrança feliz serão sugados de você. Se puder, o dementador se alimentará de você o tempo suficiente para transformá-lo em um semelhante... Desalmado e mau. Não deixará nada em você exceto as piores experiências de sua vida. E o pior que aconteceu com você, Harry, é suficiente para fazer qualquer um cair da vassoura. Você não tem do que se envergonhar.  
— Quando eles chegam perto de mim... — Harry fixou o olhar na mesa de Lupin, sentindo um nó na garganta —, ouço Voldemort assassinando minha mãe.  
Lupin fez um movimento repentino com o braço como se fosse segurar o ombro de Harry, mas pensou melhor. Houve um momento de silêncio, depois...  
  
**

– Sempre me perguntei por que não segurou meu ombro. – Harry disse de repente.

– Devia estar me contendo... – Remo disse pensativo – Afinal eu era seu professor, tinha que manter a distância...

 

**— Por que é que eles tinham que ir ao jogo? — exclamou o garoto amargurado.  
— Estão ficando famintos — disse Lupin tranquilamente, fechando a maleta com um estalo. — Dumbledore não permite que eles entrem na escola, então o suprimento de gente com que contavam secou... Acho que eles não conseguiram resistir à multidão em torno do campo de Quadribol. Toda a excitação... As emoções exacerbadas... É a idéia que fazem de um banquete.  
— Azkaban deve ser horrível — murmurou Harry.  
Lupin concordou, sério.  
— A fortaleza foi construída em uma ilhota, bem longe da costa, mas não precisam de paredes nem de água para manter os prisioneiros confinados, não quando eles já estão presos dentro da própria cabeça, incapazes de um único pensamento agradável. A maioria enlouquece em poucas semanas.  
— Mas Sirius Black escapou — comentou Harry lentamente. — Fugiu...  
A maleta de Lupin escorregou da escrivaninha; ele teve que se abaixar depressa para apanhá-la no ar.  
— É — disse se endireitando. — Black deve ter encontrado uma maneira de combatê-los. Eu não teria acreditado que isto fosse possível... Dizem que os dementadores esgotam os poderes de um bruxo que conviver um tempo demasiado longo com eles...  
  
**

– Eles acabam com tudo de bom que um bruxo tem dentro de si, – Sirius disse soturno – talvez o que sobrou dentro de mim não fosse bom.

                Ninguém teve coragem de dizer qualquer coisa depois daquilo, apesar de Alice ter pensado em muitas coisas que gostaria de dizer.

 

**— O senhor fez aquele dementador no trem recuar — disse Harry de repente.  
— Há... Certas defesas que se pode usar — disse Lupin. — Mas no trem havia apenas um dementador. Quanto maior o número, mais difícil é resistir a eles.  
— Que defesas? — perguntou Harry em seguida. — O senhor pode me ensinar?  
— Não tenho a pretensão de ser um especialista no combate a dementadores, Harry... Muito ao contrário...  
— Mas se os dementadores forem a outro jogo de Quadribol, preciso saber lutar contra eles...  
Lupin avaliou o rosto decidido de Harry, hesitou, depois disse:  
— Bem... Está bem. Vou tentar ajudar. Mas receio que você terá de esperar até o próximo trimestre. Tenho muito que fazer antes das férias. Escolhi uma hora muito inconveniente para adoecer.**

– Um garoto de treze anos não vai aprender satisfatoriamente o feitiço do Patrono. – Severo murmurou de seu canto – É um feitiço complexo demais.

– Pois eu tenho certeza de que ele vai fazer um Patrono muito poderoso. – Sirius disse desafiando Snape – Se quiser apostar.

– Não faço apostas idiotas, Black. – Severo disse entredentes.

– Tem medo de perder, Ranhoso? – Sirius provocou, mas Snape não se deixou levar pela provocação.

**Com a promessa de receber aulas antidementadores de Lupin, o pensamento de que talvez não precisasse mais ouvir a morte da mãe, e o fato de que Corvinal esmagara Lufa-Lufa na partida de Quadribol no final de novembro, o ânimo de Harry deu uma guinada definitiva para cima. Afinal, Grifinória não fora eliminada da competição, embora o time não pudesse se dar ao luxo de perder mais uma partida. Olívio tornou a ficar possuído por uma energia obsessiva, e treinou com o time com mais empenho que nunca, na chuvinha gélida e nevoenta que persistiu até dezembro. Harry não viu nem sinal de dementador nos terrenos da escola. A fúria de Dumbledore parecia ter funcionado para mantê-los em seus postos nas entradas.  
Duas semanas antes do fim do trimestre, o céu clareou de repente até atingir um branco leitoso e ofuscante, e os terrenos enlameados da escola amanheceram, certo dia, cobertos de cintilante geada. No interior do castelo, havia um rebuliço de Natal no ar. Flitwick, o professor de Feitiços, já enfeitara sua sala de aula com luzes pisca-piscas que, quando foram ver, eram fadinhas voadoras de verdade. Os alunos estavam satisfeitos discutindo planos para as férias de Natal. Tanto Rony quanto Hermione haviam decidido permanecer em Hogwarts e, embora Rony dissesse que era porque não ia conseguir aturar Percy duas semanas, e Hermione insistisse que precisava consultar a biblioteca, Harry não se deixou enganar; sabia que era para lhe fazerem companhia e se sentiu muito grato.  
  
**

– Ficar em Hogwarts com você no Natal é muito melhor do que qualquer outra coisa que eu poderia fazer... – Rony sorriu para Harry dando de ombros.

– O mesmo vale para mim. – Hermione disse com um grande sorriso.

– Quero apenas agradecer a vocês por isso. – Harry disse com um suspiro, vocês eram toda a família que eu tinha.

– Não esqueça mamãe, – Gina disse rindo – ela ficaria triste se você não acrescentasse ela na sua família.

– Sua mãe foi como uma mãe para mim. – Harry disse com um meio sorriso antes de desviar seus olhos de Gina e encarar Lily com seriedade – Mas eu daria tudo isso apenas para ter você como mãe.

                Os olhos de Lily transbordaram de lágrimas, ela mal consegui acreditar que seu filho tinha uma verdadeira conexão com ela, e não apenas com Tiago como ela havia pensado antes. Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos dele por um segundo antes de virar-se para Tiago e sorrir satisfeita, sentia necessidade de compartilhar com ele suas pequenas alegrias.

 

**Para alegria de todos, exceto Harry, houve mais uma visita a Hogsmeade no último fim de semana do trimestre.  
— Podemos fazer todas as nossas compras de Natal lá! — exclamou Hermione. — Mamãe e papai iriam adorar receber fios dentais de menta da Dedosdemel!  
Resignado com a idéia de que seria o único aluno do terceiro ano a não ir, Harry pediu emprestado a Olívio o livro Qual Vassoura, e resolveu passar o dia lendo sobre as diferentes marcas. Ele andara montando uma vassoura da escola nos treinos do time, uma velhíssima Shooting Star, que era demasiado lenta e instável; decididamente precisava de uma vassoura nova.  
  
**

– A essa altura eu já teria encomendado uma Firebolt como aquela que você viu no beco diagonal. – Tiago disse sonhador.

– Era uma vassoura muito cara. – Harry deu de ombros.

– Mas você podia pagá-la. – Tiago respondeu com um meio sorriso.

                Severo revirou os olhos para Tiago. Não conseguia entender como Lily, tão doce e pura, estava abraçada a esse metido riquinho.

 

**Na manhã de sábado em que os colegas iriam a Hogsmeade, Harry se despediu de Rony e Hermione, embrulhados em capas e cachecóis, tornou a subir a escadaria de mármore, sozinho, e tomou o caminho da Torre da Grifinória. A neve começara a cair do lado de fora das janelas e o castelo estava muito parado e silencioso.  
— Psiu... Harry!  
Ele se virou, a meio caminho do corredor do terceiro andar, e viu Fred e Jorge espiando-o atrás da estátua de uma bruxa corcunda, de um olho só.  
  
**

– É isso! – Tiago exclamou de repente trocando um olhar com Sirius e Remo.

– Com certeza, é! – Sirius respondeu entusiasmado.

– Mas como? – Remo perguntou abismado.

– Vamos descobrir. – Tiago sorriu – Continue lendo, Frank!

– Quando vocês vão parar de fazer isso? – Alice bufou antes de Frank voltar a ler.

 

**— Que é que vocês estão fazendo? — perguntou Harry, curioso.  
— Vocês não vão a Hogsmeade?  
— Antes de ir viemos fazer uma festinha para animar você — disse Fred, com uma piscadela misteriosa. — Venha até aqui...  
O garoto indicou com a cabeça uma sala de aula vazia, à esquerda da estátua de um olho só. Harry acompanhou os gêmeos. Jorge fechou a porta sem fazer barulho e se virou, sorrindo, para Harry.  
— Presente de Natal antecipado para você, Harry — anunciou.  
Fred tirou alguma coisa de dentro da capa com um gesto largo e colocou-a em cima de uma carteira. Era um pedaço de pergaminho, grande, quadrado e muito gasto, sem nada escrito na superfície. Harry, desconfiando que fosse uma daquelas brincadeiras de Fred e Jorge, ficou parado olhando para o presente.  
  
**

– Eles são impressionantes! – Sirius não conseguiu se conter – Inacreditáveis.

– Por isso eles nos pareceram tão interessantes. – Tiago disse com um grande sorriso.

– Vocês podem por favor explicar do que estão falando? – Lily pediu irritada.

– Não é nada... – Remo disse mordendo o lábio – Apenas já nos deparamos com o que Fred e Jorge vão dar a Harry.

– O que querem dizer com: "já se depararam"? – Lily perguntou colocando as mãos na cintura.

– Não podemos explicar. – Tiago disse com um suspiro – Eles não podem falar do que ainda não aconteceu no livro – ele continuou apontando para Rony e Hermione – nós não podemos falar sobre isso também.

– Se você insiste em não me contar. – Lily disse suspirando pesarosa.

– Você tem que entender que não é um segredo meu. – Tiago disse ligeiramente irritado – Te diria todos os meus segredos em qualquer momento, mas não me obrigue a contar os segredos dos meus amigos.

– Te respeito por isso. – Lily disse admirando Tiago cada vez mais – Ser fiel aos amigos é uma coisa realmente importante.

                Severo não pode deixar de se sentir atingido pelo que Lily disse.

 

**— E o que é que é isso? — perguntou.  
— Isso, Harry, é o segredo do nosso sucesso — disse Jorge, dando uma palmadinha carinhosa no pergaminho.  
— Dói na gente dar esse presente para você — disse Fred —, mas decidimos, na noite passada, que você precisa muito mais dele do que nós. E, de qualquer maneira, já o conhecemos de cor. É uma herança que vamos lhe deixar. Para falar a verdade, não precisamos mais dele.  
  
**

– Eles não tem nem ideia do quanto isso pertence a Harry. – Sirius disse sorrindo satisfeito.

– É disso que vocês estavam falando antes? – Lily perguntou de repente – É isso que é de Harry por direito, a não ser que vocês estivessem vivos...

– Sim. – Tiago disse mexendo nos cabelos – Esse pergaminho nos pertence, e por isso é de Harry por direito.

– E por que ele pertence a vocês? – Lily perguntou curiosa.

                Tiago não respondeu, apenas deu de ombros.

 

**— E para que eu preciso de um pedaço de pergaminho velho? — perguntou Harry.  
— Um pedaço de pergaminho velho! — exclamou Fred, fechando os olhos com uma careta, como se Harry o tivesse ofendido mortalmente. — Explique a ele Jorge.  
— Bem... Quando estávamos no primeiro ano, Harry... Jovens, descuidados e inocentes...  
Harry abafou uma risada. Duvidava se algum dia os gêmeos teriam sido inocentes.  
— Bem, mais inocentes do que somos hoje... Nos metemos numa certa confusão com Filch.  
— Soltamos uma bomba de bosta no corredor e por alguma razão ele ficou aborrecido...  
— Então Filch nos arrastou até a sala dele e começou a nos ameaçar com os castigos de costume...  
— ... Detenção...  
—... Nos arrancar as tripas...  
— ... E não pudemos deixar de reparar numa gaveta do arquivo dele em que estava escrito Confiscado e Muito Perigoso.  
  
**

– Filch confiscou? – Remo disse abismado – Como ele teria conseguido confiscar?

– Sirius deve ter deixado ele perceber alguma coisa. – Tiago suspirou pesaroso – E logo no nosso último ano?

– Deve ter sido Pedro. – Sirius revirou os olhos – Ele sempre foi o mais descuidado, e acho que é o único que ainda usa com frequência...

– Eu uso com bastante frequência. – Tiago disse ligeiramente constrangido.

– Mas não seria descuidado a esse ponto. – Remo disse categórico.

– É realmente irritante quando vocês começam a falar assim. – Alice disse revirando os olhos.

 

**— Não precisam continuar... — exclamou Harry, começando a sorrir.  
— Bem, que é que você teria feito? — perguntou Fred. — Jorge soltou mais uma bomba de bosta para distrair Filch, eu abri depressa a gaveta e tirei... Isto.  
— Não foi tão desonesto quanto parece, sabe — comentou Jorge.  
— Calculamos que Filch nunca tivesse descoberto como usar o pergaminho.  
— Mas, provavelmente suspeitou o que era ou não o teria confiscado.  
— E vocês sabem como usar?  
— Ah, sabemos — disse Fred, rindo. — Esta jóia nos ensinou mais do que todos os professores da escola.  
  
**

                Tiago, Remo e Sirius não conseguiam esconder os sorrisos de orgulho.

 

**— Vocês estão me gozando — disse Harry, olhando para o pedaço velho e rasgado de pergaminho.  
— Ah, é? — disse Jorge.  
Ele apanhou a varinha, tocou o pergaminho de leve e disse:  
—  _“Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom”_.  
Na mesma hora, linhas de tinta muito finas começaram a se espalhar como uma teia de aranha a partir do ponto em que a varinha de Jorge tocara. Elas convergiram, se cruzaram, se abriram como um leque para os quatro cantos do pergaminho; em seguida, no alto, começaram a aflorar palavras, palavras grandes, floreadas, verdes, que diziam:  
  
**

– Isso é assustador depois do diário de Riddle. – Lily disse abismada.

– Não tem nada haver com o diário de Riddle. – Tiago disse categórico.

**_Os Srs. Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinha e Pontas, fornecedores de recursos para bruxos malfeitores, têm a honra de apresentar  
“O MAPA DO MAROTO”_ ** **  
  
**

– Almofadinhas não é o nome do seu cachorro? – Lily perguntou desconfiada se afastando de Tiago.

– Malfeitores nesse caso quer dizer apenas brincalhões. – Remo a interrompeu mordendo o lábio – Como Fred e Jorge, Tiago e Sirius.

– Isso é coisa de vocês? – Lily perguntou chocada.

– Pode falar Tiago. – Sirius disse com um suspiro – Pelo menos por mim, tudo bem.

– Por mim também. – Remo deu de ombros.

– Sim. É coisa nossa. – Tiago disse com calma – Nós o criamos.

– Almofadinhas era o apelido de Sirius. – Remo deu de ombros – Por isso esse é o nome do cachorro de Tiago.

– E quem são vocês dois? – Frank perguntou curioso.

– Aluado, a seu dispor. – Remo disse com um aceno de cabeça.

– Pontas. – Tiago disse sem pestanejar.

– Então é óbvio que Pedro é Rabicho. – Alice disse espantada.

– O que é esse mapa? – Lily perguntou ainda sem conseguir acreditar.

– Você deve ver logo. – Tiago disse com um suspiro – Mas basta que saiba que não usamos nenhum feitiço das trevas para criá-lo, e não usamos ele para nada de mal, apenas para brincadeiras e para sair do castelo sem sermos vistos.

– Promete que não há nada de mal com o mapa? – Lily perguntou encarando os olhos castanho-esverdeados de Tiago com muita seriedade.

– Não há nada de errado. – Tiago disse estendendo a mão para colocar uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha de Lily.

 

**Era um mapa que mostrava cada detalhe dos terrenos do castelo de Hogwarts. O mais notável, contudo, eram os pontinhos mínimos de tinta que se moviam em torno do mapa, cada um com um rótulo em letra minúscula. Pasmo, Harry se curvou para examinar melhor. Um pontinho, no canto superior esquerdo, mostrava que o Profº. Dumbledore estava andando para lá e para cá em seu escritório; a gata do zelador, Madame Nor-r-ra, rondava o segundo andar; e Pirraça, o poltergeist, naquele momento saltitava pela sala de troféus. E quando os olhos de Harry percorreram os corredores que tão bem conhecia, ele notou mais uma coisa.  
O mapa mostrava um conjunto de passagens em que ele nunca entrara. E muitas pareciam levar...  
—... Diretamente a Hogsmeade — disse Fred, acompanhando uma delas com o dedo. **

– Isso é incrível. – Alice disse abismada – Vocês são inacreditáveis.

– Obrigado. – Sirius disse com desdém.

– Nós descobrimos as passagens secretas sozinhos. – Tiago disse deixando a humildade de lado – Eram bem difíceis de encontrar.

– Talvez existam até mais do que nós já encontramos... – Sirius deu de ombros.

– Mas eu duvido um bocado. – Remo sorriu.

                Lily ainda não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, nada daquilo lhe parecia real.

– É assim que você aparece no meu caminho quando eu menos espero? – Lily perguntou a Tiago de repente.

– Não posso negar que é uma das vantagens. – ele respondeu bagunçando os cabelos nervoso, Lily ainda não havia se reaproximado de Tiago, desde que descobriu sobre o mapa e Severo não pode deixar de sorrir por isso.

 

**— São sete ao todo. Até agora Filch conhece essas quatro — ele as apontou —, mas temos certeza de que somente nós conhecemos estas outras. Não se preocupe com a passagem por trás do espelho no quarto andar. Nós a usamos até o inverno passado, mas já desabou, está completamente bloqueada. E achamos que ninguém jamais usou esta porque o Salgueiro Lutador foi plantado bem em cima da entrada. Mas, esta outra aqui leva diretamente ao porão da Dedosdemel. Nós já a usamos um monte de vezes. E como você talvez tenha notado, a entrada é bem ali do lado de fora da sala, na corcunda daquela velhota de um olho só.  
  
**

– A passagem do espelho do quarto andar desabou? – Sirius perguntou chateado – Era a minha favorita, a saída era atrás do três vassouras.

– E Filch descobriu mais duas passagens. – Remo suspirou – Ele deve ter se sentido bem vitorioso.

– Pelo menos a do nosso estoque de doces está a salvo. – Tiago disse com um suspiro.

 

**— Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas — suspirou Jorge, dando um tapinha no cabeçalho do mapa. — Devemos tanto a eles.  
— Almas nobres, que trabalharam incansavelmente para ajudar novas gerações de transgressores — disse Fred solenemente.  
 **

– Agora, mais do que nunca, quero conhece-los. – Sirius disse com um grande sorriso – Um dia quero poder dizer a eles que sou o senhor Almofadinhas.

– Imagina o choque deles ao saber que o Professor de DCAT deles é o Aluado. – Tiago disse rindo.

– Eu tenho uma duvida. – Harry disse encolhendo os ombros – Achava que vocês se chamavam pelos apelidos o tempo todo...

– Claro que não. – Sirius disse rindo – Se usássemos nossos apelidos secretos na frente de todos, eles deixariam de ser secretos, não é?

– Faz todo sentido. – Hermione deu de ombros – E isso explica muita coisa.

– O que isso explica? – Remo e Tiago perguntaram curiosos ao mesmo tempo.

– Não posso falar... Mas acho que vai aparecer nesse capítulo mesmo. – Hermione disse com um meio sorriso.

– Então continue lendo logo, Frank! – Sirius disse ansioso.

 

**— Certo — acrescentou Jorge depressa. — Não se esqueça de limpar o mapa depois de usá-lo...  
—... Senão qualquer um pode ler — recomendou Fred.  
— É só bater com a varinha mais uma vez e dizer " _Malfeito feito!_ ", e o pergaminho torna a ficar branco.  
  
**

– Eu sempre me perguntei como Fred e Jorge descobriram como usar o mapa. – Rony disse pensativo.

– Pensamos que, se a pessoa está tentando revelar um conteúdo oculto ela vai usar feitiços para isso, talvez uma borracha reveladora... – Sirius disse sério.

– Então nosso sistema de segurança exige uma senha. – Tiago completou com um sorriso.

– Mas também queríamos que as pessoas pudessem utilizar ele anos depois de nossa partida de Hogwarts... – Remo disse encarando Harry.

– Então o mapa dá uma série de pistas para pessoas que não tenham sido proibidas. – Sirius disse com simplicidade.

– O que quer dizer com pessoas proibidas? – Gina perguntou muito interessada.

– Fizemos uma lista de pessoas para as quais o mapa não pode dar pistas ou se revelar. – Remo deu de ombros – Ele pode apenas falar besteiras aleatórias para a maioria das pessoas da lista.

– Para a maioria, não para todas? – Hermione perguntou curiosa, o mapa sempre lhe pareceu carregar uma magia avançada e complexa.

– Para algumas pessoas determinadas ele vai falar coisas especificas. – Tiago deu de ombros como se não fosse nada demais.

– Muito interessante. – Alice disse boquiaberta.

– Então é assim que vocês acham que Sirius está entrando em Hogwarts? – Frank perguntou pensativo.

– É provável. – Tiago deu de ombros.

– E mesmo Black sendo procurado pelo ministério Lupin não falou para o diretor sobre essas passagens... – Severo disse desdenhoso – Parece que eu tinha razão em desconfiar.

– Se você não estiver interessado em ter outra fruta podre no lugar do seu nariz – Tiago disse ameaçador – acho melhor não continuar provocando meus amigos.

 

**— Portanto, jovem Harry — disse Fred, numa incrível imitação de Percy — trate de se comportar.  
— Vejo você na Dedosdemel — despediu-se Jorge, piscando.  
Os gêmeos deixaram a sala, sorrindo satisfeitos consigo mesmos.  
Harry ficou ali, contemplando o mapa milagroso. Acompanhou o pontinho de tinta Madame Nor-r-ra virar à esquerda e parar para cheirar alguma coisa no chão. Se Filch realmente não conhecia... Ele não teria que passar pelos dementadores...  
Mas mesmo enquanto continuava ali, transbordante de excitação, uma coisa que ouvira, certa vez, o Sr. Weasley dizer aflorou em sua lembrança.  
“Nunca confie em nada que é capaz de pensar, se você não pode ver onde fica o seu cérebro”.  
  
**

– O mapa não é realmente capaz de pensar. – Remo deu de ombros – Ele apenas repete as informações que nós colocamos nele quando o criamos.

 

**O mapa era um daqueles objetos mágicos perigosos sobre os quais o Sr. Weasley o prevenira... Recursos para bruxos malfeitores... Mas então, raciocinou Harry, ele só queria usar o mapa para ir a Hogsmeade, não era que quisesse roubar alguma coisa ou atacar alguém... E Fred e Jorge já o usavam havia anos, sem que nada de terrível tivesse acontecido...  
Harry acompanhou com o dedo a passagem secreta até a Dedosdemel.  
Depois, subitamente, como se obedecesse a uma ordem, enrolou o mapa, guardou-o nas vestes e correu para a porta da sala de aula. Abriu-a uns dedinhos. Não havia ninguém do lado de fora. Com muito cuidado, esgueirou-se da sala até as costas da estátua da bruxa de um olho só.  
Que era mesmo que devia fazer? Puxou outra vez o mapa e viu, para seu espanto, que um novo boneco de tinta aparecera no pergaminho, rotulado Harry Potter.  
Estava parado exatamente no mesmo lugar que o verdadeiro Harry, mais ou menos na metade do corredor do terceiro andar. Harry observou-o atentamente. Seu pequeno eu de tinta parecia estar tocando a bruxa com uma varinha mínima. O garoto na mesma hora puxou a varinha real e deu um toque na estátua. Nada aconteceu. Ele tornou a consultar o mapa. Um balão com um texto aparecera ao lado do seu boneco. Dentro do balão havia a palavra  _"Dissendium”_.  
—  _Dissendium!_  — sussurrou Harry dando uma nova batida na bruxa de pedra.  
  
**

– Para mim esse foi o nosso trabalho mais belo. – Sirius disse orgulhoso.

– Com toda a certeza. – Tiago sorriu satisfeito.

**Na mesma hora, a corcunda da estátua se abriu o suficiente para admitir uma pessoa bem magra. Harry deu uma espiada rápida nos dois lados do corredor, guardou outra vez o mapa, se içou de cabeça para dentro do buraco e deu um impulso para frente.  
Ele deslizou um bom pedaço, descendo o que parecia um escorrega de pedra e aterrissou na terra úmida e fria. Levantou-se, então, olhando a toda volta. Estava escuro como breu. Harry ergueu a varinha e murmurou:  
— Lumus! — E pôde ver que se encontrava em uma passagem muito estreita, baixa e terrosa. Ergueu, então, o mapa, tocou-o com a ponta da varinha e disse baixinho: — _Malfeito feito!_  — O mapa ficou imediatamente branco. Ele o dobrou cuidadosamente, enfiou-o dentro das vestes, depois, o coração batendo rápido, ao mesmo tempo excitado e apreensivo, Harry começou a andar.  
A passagem virava e tornava a virar, mais parecendo uma toca de coelho gigante do que qualquer outra coisa. Harry caminhou depressa por ela, tropeçando aqui e ali no chão acidentado, segurando a varinha com firmeza à sua frente.  
Levou uma eternidade, mas o garoto tinha o pensamento fixo na capacidade da Dedosdemel repor suas forças. Depois do que lhe pareceu uma hora, a passagem começou a subir. Ofegante, Harry apertou o passo, o rosto quente, os pés muito gelados.  
Dez minutos mais tarde, chegou ao pé de uns degraus de pedra muito gastos, que subiam a perder de vista. Tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho, Harry começou a subir. Cem degraus, duzentos degraus, perdeu a conta, olhando para os pés... Então, sem aviso, sua cabeça bateu em alguma coisa dura.  
Parecia um alçapão. Harry ficou parado ali, massageando o cocuruto da cabeça, apurando os ouvidos. Não conseguia ouvir nenhum som em cima. Muito devagarinho, empurrou o alçapão e espiou pela borda.  
Deparou com um porão, cheio de caixotes e caixas. Harry subiu pelo alçapão e tornou a fechá-lo. Ele se fundiu tão perfeitamente com o soalho empoeirado que era impossível saber que estava ali. O garoto avançou lentamente até a escada de madeira que levava ao andar superior. Agora decididamente conseguia ouvir vozes, para não falar no tilintar de uma sineta e no abre e fecha de uma porta.  
Pensando no que deveria fazer, Harry, de repente, ouviu uma porta se abrir muito próximo; alguém ia descer a escada.  
  
**

– É só se esconder de volta no alçapão. – Sirius falou com sabedoria de causa.

– Ou poderia se esconder sob a capa de invisibilidade... – Tiago disse com um suspiro resignado, não entendia como Harry podia não manter a capa por perto o tempo todo.

 

**— E traga mais uma caixa de lesmas gelatinosas, querido, eles praticamente levaram tudo... — disse uma voz feminina.  
Dois pés desceram a escada. Harry pulou para trás de um enorme caixote e esperou os passos se distanciarem. Ouviu o homem deslocando caixas na parede oposta.  
Talvez não tivesse outra oportunidade...  
Rápida e silenciosamente, o garoto saiu abaixado do esconderijo e subiu as escadas; ao olhar para trás, viu um enorme traseiro e uma careca reluzente enfiada em uma caixa. Harry alcançou a porta no patamar da escada, escapuliu por ela e se encontrou atrás do balcão da Dedosdemel, abaixou-se, saiu quietinho de lado e por fim se levantou.  
A Dedosdemel estava tão cheia de alunos de Hogwarts que ninguém olhou duas vezes para Harry. O garoto foi passando entre eles, olhando para os lados e reprimiu uma risada só de imaginar a expressão que apareceria na cara de porco do Duda se pudesse ver onde ele estava agora.  
Havia prateleiras e mais prateleiras de doces com a aparência mais apetitosa que se pode imaginar. Tabletes de nugá, quadrados cor-de-rosa de sorvete de coco, caramelos cor de mel; centenas de tipos de bombons em fileiras arrumadinhas; havia uma barrica enorme de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, Delícias gasosas — as tais bolas de sorvete de fruta que faziam levitar que Rony mencionara —, em outra parede havia os doces de "efeitos especiais": os melhores chicles de baba e bola (que enchiam a loja de bolas azulonas e se recusavam a estourar durante dias), o estranho e quebradiço fio dental de menta, minúsculos Diabinhos negros de pimenta ("sopre fogo em seus amigos!"), Ratinhos de sorvete ("ouça seus dentes baterem e rangerem!"), Sapos de creme de menta ("faça sua barriga saltar para valer!"), frágeis penas de algodão-doce e bombons explosivos.**

– Pare de falar em doces. – Sirius disse mau-humorado – Meu estoque de verão já acabou há séculos!

                Remo deu um meio sorriso para Sirius enquanto explorava os próprios bolsos.

– Acho que é meu último. – Remo disse fazendo surgir um sapo de chocolate do meio de suas vestes e oferecendo-o a Sirius.

– Você tinha esse sapo de chocolate o tempo todo e não me deu? Mesmo sabendo que passei doze anos em Azkaban? – Sirius disse avançando na mão estendida do amigo.

– Você não passou doze anos em Azkaban. – Remo disse revirando os olhos, mas rindo.

– Ainda. – Sirius disse com a boca cheia de chocolate.

– E não vai passar. – Tiago disse categórico indicando que Frank voltasse a ler.

 

**Harry se espremeu entre os alunos do sexto ano que enchiam a loja e viu um letreiro pendurado no canto mais distante do salão (SABORES INCOMUNS). Rony e Hermione estavam bem embaixo, examinando uma bandeja de pirulitos com gosto de sangue. Harry, sorrateiramente, foi parar atrás dos dois.  
— Eca, não, Harry não vai querer esses, são para vampiro, imagino — ia dizendo Hermione.  
— E esses aqui? — perguntou Rony, enfiando um vidro de cachos de barata embaixo do nariz de Hermione.  
— Decididamente não — disse Harry.  
Rony quase deixou cair o vidro.  
— Harry! — berrou Hermione. — Que é que você está fazendo aqui? Como... Foi que você...?  
— Uau! — exclamou Rony, parecendo muito impressionado —, você aprendeu a aparatar!  
— Claro que não aprendi. — Harry baixou a voz de modo que nenhum dos alunos de sexto ano pudesse ouvir e contou aos amigos sobre o Mapa do Maroto.  
— Como é que Fred e Jorge nunca me deram esse mapa? — perguntou Rony indignado. — Eu sou irmão deles!  
  
**

– Imagino que tenha sido justamente por isso. – Gina disse revirando os olhos – Eles sabem como você é, um professor, ou pior, a mamãe, poderia acabar pegando o mapa se estivesse com você.

– Mas eu sou perfeitamente capaz de apagar o mapa. – Rony disse cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

– Não com mamãe te encarando. – Gina disse levantando as sobrancelhas insinuante.

– Só por que deixei ela encontrar o estoque de ingredientes de Fred e Jorge não quer dizer que seja incapaz. – Rony bufou.

– Que estoque de ingredientes? – Lily perguntou curiosa.

– Enquanto estávamos no Egito, Fred e Jorge estavam comprando alguns ingredientes para suas brincadeiras. – Gina disse dando de ombros – Por culpa de Rony, mamãe acabou com metade do estoque.

– Que tipo de ingredientes? – Tiago perguntou mais interessado.

– Um pó de coceira, um tipo de besouro que causa tontura e vomito, esse tipo de coisa. – Gina disse como se não fosse importante.

– Seus irmãos são incríveis. – Sirius disse limpando o resto de chocolate do pacote.

 

**— Mas Harry não vai ficar com o mapa! — afirmou Hermione como se a idéia fosse ridícula. — Vai entregá-lo à Profª. Minerva, não é Harry?  
  
**

– É claro que não! – Tiago, Sirius e Remo gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

– Ele não pode simplesmente entregar a McGonagall o trabalho de nossas vidas. – Sirius continuou categórico.

 

**— Não, não vou não! — disse Harry.  
— Você é maluca? — exclamou Rony, arregalando os olhos para a garota. — Entregar uma coisa boa dessas?  
— Se eu entregar, vou ter que contar onde foi que o arranjei. Filch ia saber que Fred e Jorge surrupiaram dele!  
— Mas e o Sirius Black? — sibilou Hermione. — Ele poderia estar usando uma das passagens do mapa para entrar no castelo! Os professores têm que saber disso!  
  
**

                Sirius revirou os olhos para o livro.

– Mesmo que fechassem as passagens do mapa, eu teria um jeito de entrar em Hogwarts.

– Então quer dizer que nem todos os segredos de vocês estão no mapa. – Lily perguntou a Tiago incisiva.

– Nós somos pessoas profundas, Lily. – Tiago disse passando a mão pelos cabelos – Temos muitos outros segredos.

– Que você só vai me contar se nos casarmos? – Lily perguntou piscando os olhos para Tiago.

– Talvez. – Tiago deu de ombros – Não importa o que aconteça, nunca trairia meus amigos.

 

**— Ele não pode estar entrando por uma passagem — retrucou Harry depressa. — Tem sete túneis secretos no mapa, certo? Fred e Jorge calculam que Filch conheça uns quatro. E os outros três... Um desabou, de modo que ninguém pode passar. Outro tem o Salgueiro Lutador plantado na entrada, portanto, não se pode sair. E este que eu usei para chegar aqui... Bem... É realmente difícil ver a entrada dele no porão. Então, a não ser que Black soubesse que havia uma passagem...  
  
**

– Seria uma ótima teoria, – Alice revirou os olhos – se não estivesse falando de uma das pessoas que fez o mapa.

 

**Harry hesitou. E se Black soubesse que havia uma passagem ali? Rony, porém, pigarreou querendo sinalizar alguma coisa e apontou para um aviso colado dentro da loja de doces.  
  
_POR ORDEM DO MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA  
Lembramos aos nossos clientes que até nova ordem, os dementadores irão patrulhar as ruas de Hogsmeade todas as noites após o pôr-do-sol. A medida visa garantir a segurança dos habitantes de Hogsmeade e será revogada quando Sirius Black for recapturado, portanto, é aconselhável que os clientes encerrem suas compras bem antes de anoitecer.  
Feliz Natal._  
  
**

– Isso é um aviso deprimente. – Sirius bufou – Além de estar atrapalhando a vida de Harry, também estou atrapalhando a vida de todos os comerciantes de Hogsmead...

– Sirius, – Lily suspirou – não fale assim, por favor!

– Lily está certa – Remo disse encarando o amigo – nada disso é culpa sua, e tenho certeza de que logo todos vão ver isso.

                Alice revirou os olhos, mas não disse nada.

 

**— Estão vendo só? — falou Rony em voz baixa. — Eu gostaria de ver Black tentar entrar na Dedosdemel com dementadores pululando por todo o povoado. Em todo o caso, Hermione, os donos da Dedosdemel ouviriam se alguém arrombasse a loja, não? Eles moram no primeiro andar!  
  
**

– Não, – Tiago deu um sorriso sombrio – Sirius consegue arrombar qualquer fechadura com ou sem magia em silencio.

– E de qualquer forma, não acho que eu esteja entrando em Hogwarts pela dedosdemel... – Sirius deu de ombros – Há lugares muito mais confortáveis onde eu poderia estar...

– Que lugares? – Frank perguntou curioso.

– Não vou dizer, – Sirius revirou os olhos – não vou revelar todos os meus segredos.

 

**— Tá, mas... Mas... — A garota parecia estar fazendo força para encontrar outro argumento. — Olha, ainda assim Harry não devia ter vindo a Hogsmeade. Ele não tem autorização! Se alguém descobrir, ele vai ficar enrascado até as orelhas! E ainda não anoiteceu... E se Sirius Black aparecer hoje? Agora?  
— Ia ter muito trabalho para encontrar Harry no meio disso aí — disse Rony indicando com a cabeça as janelas de caixilhos, pelas quais se via a nevasca rodopiando lá fora. — Vamos, Mione, é Natal. Harry merece uma folga.  
Hermione mordeu o lábio, parecendo extremamente preocupada.  
— Você vai me denunciar? — perguntou Harry à amiga, sorrindo.  
— Ai... Claro que não... Mas sinceramente, Harry...  
— Viu as delícias gasosas, Harry? — perguntou Rony, puxando Harry e levando-o até a barrica em que se encontravam. — E as lesmas gelatinosas? E os picolés ácidos? Fred me deu um desses quando eu tinha sete anos, fez um furo que atravessou a minha língua. Me lembro da mamãe pegando a vassoura e baixando o pau nele. — Rony ficou mirando, pensativo, a caixa de picolés ácidos. — Você acha que Fred comeria um cacho de baratas se eu dissesse a ele que era amendoim?  
  
**

– Claro que não. – Gina disse rindo – Fred e Jorge só confiam na comida da mamãe e de Hogwarts, e se você fosse esperto o bastante não confiaria neles também.

 

**Depois que Rony e Hermione pagaram por todos os doces que compraram, os três saíram da Dedosdemel para enfrentar a nevasca lá fora.  
Hogsmeade parecia um cartão de Natal; as casas e lojas de telhado de colmo estavam cobertas por uma camada de neve fresca; havia coroas de azevinho nas portas e fieiras de luzes encantadas penduradas nas árvores.  
Harry estremeceu; ao contrário dos amigos, ele não estava usando casaco. Os três saíram caminhando pela rua, a cabeça abaixada contra o vento, Rony e Hermione gritando por dentro dos cachecóis.  
— Ali é o Correio...  
— A Zonko’s fica mais adiante.  
— Podíamos ir até a Casa dos Gritos...  
— Vamos fazer o seguinte — sugeriu Rony com os dentes batendo —, vamos tomar uma cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras?  
Harry estava mais do que a fim; havia um vento cortante e suas mãos estavam congelando. Então, eles atravessaram a rua e minutos depois entravam na minúscula estalagem.  
A sala estava cheíssima, barulhenta, quente e enfumaçada.  
Uma mulher tipo violão, com um rosto bonito, estava servindo um grupo de bruxos desordeiros no bar.  
— Aquela é a Madame Rosmerta — disse Rony. — Vou pegar as bebidas, está bem? — acrescentou, corando ligeiramente.  
  
**

– Que bom que Madame Rosmerta continua no bar. – Tiago sorriu satisfeito.

– Claro que continua, onde mais ela poderia estar? – Alice disse revirando os olhos.

– Não sei se percebeu, mas metade das pessoas que nós conhecemos estão mortas na época dos livros. – Sirius disse sombrio fazendo Alice abaixar os olhos constrangida.

 

**Harry e Hermione foram até o fundo do salão, onde havia uma mesinha desocupada entre uma janela e uma bela árvore de Natal próxima à lareira. Rony voltou em cinco minutos, trazendo três canecas espumantes de cerveja amanteigada.  
— Feliz Natal! — desejou ele alegremente, erguendo a caneca.  
Harry bebeu com gosto. Era a coisa mais deliciosa que já provara e parecia aquecer cada pedacinho dele, de dentro para fora.  
Uma brisa repentina despenteou seus cabelos. A porta do Três Vassouras tornou a se abrir. Harry olhou por cima da borda da caneca e se engasgou.  
Os professores McGonagall e Flitwick tinham acabado de entrar no bar em meio a uma rajada de flocos de neve, seguidos de perto por Hagrid, que vinha absorto em uma conversa com um homem corpulento de chapéu-coco verde-limão e uma capa de risca de giz — Cornélio Fudge, Ministro da Magia.  
  
**

– Todas as pessoas que sabem que você não devia estar fora da escola entram no mesmo pub que você. – Remo disse rindo um pouco – Você é realmente um imã para problemas, Harry.

 

**Numa fração de segundo, Rony e Hermione, ao mesmo tempo, tinham posto as mãos na cabeça de Harry e feito o amigo escorregar do banquinho para baixo da mesa.  
Pingando cerveja amanteigada e se encolhendo para sumir de vista, Harry, agarrado à caneca, espiou os pés dos professores e de Fudge caminharem até o bar, pararem e, em seguida, darem meia-volta e se dirigirem para onde ele estava.  
  
**

– Se você carregasse a capa com você não estaria nessa situação. – Tiago suspirou desgostoso – O interior do seu malão não tem necessidade nenhuma de ser invisível, sabe?

                A maioria dos presentes riu. Harry, Rony e Hermione no entando pareciam extremamente desconfortáveis.

 

**Em algum lugar acima de sua cabeça, Hermione sussurrou:  
—  _Mobiliarbus!_  
A árvore de Natal ao lado da mesa se ergueu alguns centímetros do chão, flutuou de lado e desceu com um baque suave bem diante da mesa dos garotos, escondendo-os dos professores. Espiando por entre os ramos mais baixos e densos, Harry viu quatro conjuntos de pés de cadeira se afastarem da mesa bem ao lado, depois ouviu os resmungos e suspiros dos professores e do ministro ao se sentarem.  
Em seguida, ele viu mais um par de pés, usando saltos altos, turquesa, cintilantes, e ouviu uma voz de mulher.  
— Uma água de Gilly pequena...  
— É minha — disse a voz da Profª. Minerva.  
— A jarra de quentão...  
— Obrigado — disse Hagrid.  
— Soda com xarope de cereja, gelo e guarda-sol...  
— Hummm! — exclamou o Profº. Flitwick estalando os lábios.  
— Para o senhor é o rum de groselha, ministro.  
— Obrigado, Rosmerta, querida — disse a voz de Fudge. — É um prazer revê-la, devo dizer. Não quer nos acompanhar? Venha se sentar conosco...  
— Bem, muito obrigada, ministro.  
Harry acompanhou os saltos cintilantes se afastarem e retornarem.  
Seu coração batia incomodamente na garganta. Por que não lhe ocorrera que este era o último fim de semana do trimestre também para os professores? E quanto tempo eles ficariam sentados ali? Ele precisava de tempo para voltar discretamente à Dedosdemel, se quisesse estar na escola ainda aquela noite... A perna de Hermione deu uma tremida nervosa perto dele.  
  
**

– Eu estava pensando em várias maneiras para tirar Harry dali sem ser percebido, mas nenhuma das minhas ideias parecia viável. – Hermione respondeu ao olhar interrogativo de Lily.

 

**— Então, o que é que o traz a esse fim de mundo, ministro? — perguntou a voz de Madame Rosmerta.  
Harry viu a parte de baixo do corpo de Fudge se virar na cadeira, como se verificasse se havia alguém escutando. Depois respondeu em voz baixa:  
— Quem mais se não Sirius Black? Imagino que você deve ter sabido o que houve em Hogwarts no Dia das Bruxas?  
— Para falar a verdade, ouvi um boato — admitiu Madame Rosmerta.  
— Você contou ao bar inteiro, Hagrid? — perguntou a Profª. Minerva, exasperada.  
— O senhor acha que Black continua por aqui, ministro? — perguntou Madame Rosmerta.  
— Tenho certeza — respondeu Fudge laconicamente.  
— O senhor sabe que os dementadores já revistaram o meu bar duas vezes? — falou Madame Rosmerta, com uma ligeira irritação na voz. — Espantaram todos os meus fregueses... Isto é muito ruim para o comércio, ministro.  
  
**

– Por que é óbvio que um fugitivo conhecido passaria seus dias sentado em um pub bebendo. – Sirius disse revirando os olhos.

 

**— Rosmerta, querida, gosto tanto deles quanto você — disse Fudge, constrangido. — É uma precaução necessária... Infelizmente, mas veja só... Acabei de encontrar alguns. Estão furiosos com Dumbledore porque ele não os deixa entrar nos terrenos da escola.  
— É claro que não — disse a Profª. Minerva, rispidamente. — Como é que vamos ensinar com aqueles horrores por todo o lado?  
— Apoiado, apoiado! — exclamou o Profº. Flitwick com voz esganiçada, os pés balançando a um palmo do chão.  
— Mesmo assim — disse Fudge em tom de dúvida —, eles estão aqui para proteger vocês todos de coisa muito pior... Nós todos sabemos o que Black é capaz de fazer...  
  
**

– Eu sou capaz de fazer muitas coisas, mas não me compare com um dementador. – Sirius bufou irritado.

 

**— Sabem, eu ainda acho difícil acreditar — disse Madame Rosmerta pensativamente. — De todas as pessoas que passaram para o lado das trevas, Sirius Black é o último em que eu pensaria... Quero dizer, eu me lembro dele quando era garoto em Hogwarts. Se alguém tivesse me dito, então, no que ele iria se transformar, eu teria respondido que a pessoa tinha bebido quentão demais.  
  
**

                Sirius baixou a cabeça pensativo, pessoas que o conheciam realmente bem acreditavam que ele era um seguidor de Voldemort, será que ele realmente havia mudado daquela maneira; Será que seus pais finalmente haviam feito ele ser o que sempre quiseram que fosse; Ou teria sido convencido por sua prima Bellatrix? Não, Sirius chacoalhou-se mentalmente, aquilo tudo era ridículo, ele não se uniria a Voldemort por nada, nem mesmo para ser aceito por sua família.

**— Você não conhece nem metade do que ele fez Rosmerta — disse Fudge com impaciência. — A maioria nem sabe o pior.  
— Pior? — exclamou Madame Rosmerta, a voz animada de curiosidade. — O senhor quer dizer pior do que matar todos aqueles coitados?  
— Isso mesmo.  
— Não posso acreditar. Que poderia ser pior?  
— Você diz que se lembra dele em Hogwarts, Rosmerta — murmurou a Profª. Minerva. — Você se lembra quem era o melhor amigo dele?  
  
**

– Eu. – Tiago murmurou confuso – O que posso ter haver com isso?

                Harry não aguentaria passar por isso mais uma vez, ouvir tudo aquilo havia machucado muito ele. Harry apoiou o cotovelo no braço do sofá e escondeu o rosto com uma das mãos.

 

**— Claro — disse Madame Rosmerta, com uma risadinha. — Nunca se via um sem o outro, não é mesmo? O número de vezes que os dois estiveram aqui, ah, me faziam rir o tempo todo. Uma dupla incrível, Sirius Black e Tiago Potter!  
Harry deixou cair a caneca com estrépito. Rony deu-lhe um pontapé.  
— Exatamente — disse a Profª. Minerva. — Black e Potter líderes de uma turminha. Os dois muito inteligentes, é claro, na verdade excepcionalmente inteligentes, mas acho que nunca tivemos uma dupla de criadores de confusões igual...  
— Não sei — disse Hagrid, dando uma risadinha. — Fred e Jorge Weasley seriam páreo duro para os dois.  
— Poderia-se até pensar que Black e Potter eram irmãos!  
  
**

                O queixo de Sirius tremeu, ele sabia que nunca se uniria ao lado das trevas e ele devia isso ao seu irmão verdadeiro, o único irmão que o protegeu, o escutou e esteve do seu lado o tempo todo, não só por seu caráter, mas também por Tiago, ele nunca se uniria a Voldemort. Tudo aquilo só podia ser mentira.

**O Profº. Flitwick entrou na conversa.  
— Inseparáveis!  
— Claro que eram — comentou Fudge. — Potter confiava mais em Black do que em qualquer outro amigo. Nada mudou quando os dois terminaram a escola. Black foi o padrinho quando Tiago se casou com Lílian. Depois, eles o escolheram para padrinho de Harry. O garoto nem tem idéia disso, é claro. Vocês podem imaginar como isto o atormentaria.  
  
**

                Harry se remexeu no sofá desconfortável. Todo os outros estavam em um silêncio sepulcral, finalmente saberiam do que Sirius estava sendo acusado.

 

**— Por que Black acabou se aliando a Você-Sabe-Quem? — cochichou Madame Rosmerta.  
— Foi muito pior do que isso, minha querida... — Fudge baixou a voz e continuou numa espécie de sussurro grave. — Muita gente desconhece que os Potter sabiam que Você-Sabe-Quem queria pegá-los. Dumbledore, que naturalmente trabalhava sem descanso contra Você-Sabe-Quem, tinha um bom número de espiões úteis. Um deles avisou-o e ele, na mesma hora, alertou Tiago e Lílian, Dumbledore aconselhou os dois a se esconderem. Bem, é claro que não era fácil alguém se esconder de Você-Sabe-Quem. Dumbledore sugeriu aos dois que teriam maiores chances de escapar se apelassem para o  _Feitiço Fidelius_.  
  
**

– Não. – Remo, que era o único dos que não conheciam a história, que sabia o que era um feitiço Fidelius, suspirou descrente. Ele já conseguia ver onde essa história iria parar, e aquilo simplesmente não poderia ser verdade.

 

**— Como é que é isso? — perguntou Madame Rosmerta, ofegando de interesse, O Profº. Flitwick pigarreou.  
— Um feitiço extremamente complexo — explicou com a sua vozinha fina —, que implica esconder o segredo, por meio da magia, em uma única pessoa viva. A informação é guardada no íntimo da pessoa escolhida, ou fiel do segredo, e torna-se impossível encontrá-la, a não ser, é claro, que o fiel do segredo resolva contar a alguém. Enquanto ele se mantiver calado, Você-Sabe-Quem poderia revistar o povoado em que Lílian e Tiago viviam durante anos sem jamais encontrá-los, mesmo que ficasse com o nariz grudado na janela da sala deles!  
— Então Black era o fiel do segredo dos Potter? — sussurrou Madame Rosmerta.  
  
**

                Hermione observou Harry cerrar os punhos nervoso, ela temia que ele não conseguisse segurar a língua em momentos críticos como aquele.

 

**— Naturalmente — respondeu a Profª. Minerva. — Tiago Potter contou a Dumbledore que Black preferiria morrer a contar onde eles estavam, que Black estava pensando em se esconder também... Mesmo assim, Dumbledore continuou preocupado. Eu me lembro que ele próprio se ofereceu para ser o fiel do segredo dos Potter.  
— Ele suspeitava de Black? — exclamou Madame Rosmerta.  
— Ele tinha certeza de que alguém intimo dos Potter tinha mantido Você-Sabe-Quem informado dos movimentos do casal — respondeu a Profª. Minerva sombriamente.  
— De fato, ele vinha suspeitando havia algum tempo de que alguém do nosso lado virara traidor e estava passando muita informação para Você-Sabe-Quem.  
— Mas Tiago Potter insistiu em usar Black?  
— Insistiu — disse Fudge com a voz carregada. — E então, pouco mais de uma semana depois de terem realizado o Feitiço Fidelius...  
— Black traiu os Potter? — murmurou Madame Rosmerta.  
                **

                Um tremor subiu pela espinha de Tiago fazendo-o cerrar os punhos.

 

**— Traiu. Black estava cansado do papel de agente duplo, estava pronto a declarar abertamente o seu apoio a Você-Sabe-Quem, e parece que planejou fazer isso assim que os Potter morressem. Mas, como todos sabem, Você-Sabe-Quem encontrou sua perdição no pequeno Harry Potter. Despojado de poderes, extremamente enfraquecido, ele fugiu. E isto deixou Black numa posição realmente muito difícil. Seu mestre caíra no exato momento em que ele, Black, mostrara quem de fato era, um traidor. Não teve outra escolha senão fugir...  
— Vira-casaca imundo e podre! — exclamou Hagrid tão alto que metade do bar se calou.  
  
**

– Não! – Tiago gritou com os dentes trincados e levantou-se – Me recuso a continuar aqui escutando esses absurdos todos!

                Tiago saiu da sala intempestivo. Lily foi atrás dele e o encontrou sentado, com o rosto entre as mãos, em uma cama no quarto. Ela aproximou-se com todo o cuidado e sentou-se ao lado dele.

– Tiago? – Lily chamou com calma enquanto colocava a mão no ombro dele – Está tudo bem. Você confia em Sirius, eu confio em você, nada pode mudar isso.

– Mas e se for verdade? – Tiago perguntou com a voz embargada – E se por algum motivo ele realmente traiu nossa amizade e nos entregou a Voldemort? Se ele nos entregou... Se ele entregou Harry à morte?

– A carta dizia para não julgarmos uns aos outros antes do fim dos sete livros. – Lily disse acariciando os cabelos de Tiago – Não julgue o Sirius agora.

– Eu poderia acreditar se fosse o Remo, ou o Pedro, eles são meus amigos também, mas não como o Sirius... – Tiago disse levantando o rosto para Lily, seus olhos estavam repletos de lágrimas.

– Eu sei que vai dar tudo certo Tiago. – Lily disse secando as lágrimas do Maroto com carinho – Apenas sei. Então confie em mim, vamos até o banheiro lavar seu rosto e vamos voltar para a sala.

– Obrigado. – Tiago sussurrou enquanto Lily ajudava-o a se levantar.

                O clima na sala estava enregelante. Frank, Alice e Snape olhavam para Sirius acusatoriamente, os três morrendo de vontade de dizer que já sabiam que Sirius não prestava. Remo estava em choque, já havia imaginado isso ao ouvir sobre o feitiço Fidelius, mas não podia acreditar, não queria acreditar, Sirius não faria aquilo, não com Tiago.

                Mas de qualquer forma Sirius estava pior do que todos os outros, ele estava com o rosto escondido pelas mãos e não escondia o choro desesperado.

– Isso não é verdade, não é... – Sirius murmurava desconexamente entre seus soluços desesperados.

                Tiago sentou-se de volta no sofá com a varinha em punho, Lily sentou-se ao lado dele observando que Harry parecia tão mal quanto Tiago com aquilo tudo.

– Eu... – Alice começou a dizer, mas foi interrompida por um olhar cortante de Tiago, que apontou a varinha para ela impiedoso.

– Acho melhor você não falar nada agora. – Neville disse apertando a mão de sua mãe ligeiramente – Apenas acho que é o melhor para você.

– Neville está certo. – Tiago disse entredentes – Não ouse abrir sua maldita boca agora.

– Frank. – Hermione disse tentando manter a própria calma – Pode continuar lendo agora que eles voltaram, por favor?

 

**— Psiu! — fez a Profª. Minerva.  
— Eu o encontrei! — rosnou Hagrid, — Devo ter sido a última pessoa que viu Black antes de ele matar toda aquela gente! Fui eu que salvei Harry da casa de Lílian e Tiago depois que o casal morreu! Tirei o garoto das ruínas, coitadinho, com um grande corte na testa, e os pais mortos... E Sirius Black aparece naquela moto voadora que ele costumava usar. Nunca me ocorreu o que ele estava fazendo ali. Eu não sabia que ele era o fiel do segredo de Lílian e Tiago. Pensei que tivesse acabado de saber da notícia do ataque de Você-Sabe-Quem e vindo ver o que era possível fazer. Estava tremendo, branco. E vocês sabem o que eu fiz? EU CONSOLEI O TRAIDOR ASSASSINO! — bradou Hagrid.  
— Hagrid, por favor! — pediu a Profª. Minerva. — Fale baixo!  
— Como é que eu ia saber que ele não estava abalado com a morte de Lílian e Tiago? Que estava preocupado era com Você-Sabe-Quem!  
  
**

– Não, não, não! – Sirius repetia freneticamente entredentes, a cabeça ainda baixa, o rosto escondido pelas mãos, com o corpo todo tremendo.

 

**Então ele disse:  
— "Me dá o Harry, Hagrid. Sou o padrinho dele, vou cuidar dele”... Ah! Mas eu tinha recebido ordens de Dumbledore, e disse não, Dumbledore tinha me mandado levar Harry para a casa dos tios. Black discordou, mas no fim cedeu. Me disse, então, que eu podia pegar a moto dele para levar Harry. "Não vou precisar mais dela", falou. Eu devia ter percebido, naquela hora, que alguma coisa não estava cheirando bem. Black adorava a moto. Por que estava dando ela para mim? Por que não ia precisar mais da moto? A questão é que a moto era muito fácil de localizar. Dumbledore sabia que ele tinha sido o fiel do segredo dos Potter. Black sabia que ia ter que se mandar àquela noite, sabia que era uma questão de horas até o Ministério sair à procura dele. Mas e se eu tivesse entregado Harry a Black, hein? Aposto como ele teria jogado o garoto no mar no meio do caminho. O filho dos melhores amigos dele! Mas quando um bruxo se alia ao lado das trevas, não tem mais nada nem ninguém que tenha importância para ele...**

– Não! – Sirius gritou levantando-se em desespero – Isso é mentira! É tudo mentira! Eu nunca faria isso com o Harry! Nunca faria isso com o Tiago! Nunca!

– Sirius. – Remo disse tentando controlar a própria voz – Eu também não acredito nisso, simplesmente não posso acreditar.

– Por favor. – Tiago disse virando-se para Harry – Me diz que isso não é verdade, que vamos descobrir que é tudo mentira depois. Por favor!

– O Harry não pode falar sobre isso. – Hermione disse com um suspiro ao ver Harry de cabeça baixa.

– Eu confio em você, Sirius. – Lily disse levantando-se e indo até ele – O Tiago confia em você. – Ela completou fazendo Sirius sentar-se de volta no sofá – Tudo vai dar certo. Eu tenho certeza.

 

**A história de Hagrid seguiu-se um longo silêncio. Então, Madame Rosmerta falou com uma certa satisfação.  
— Mas ele não conseguiu desaparecer, não foi? O Ministério da Magia o agarrou no dia seguinte!  
— Ah, se ao menos isso fosse verdade — lamentou Fudge com amargura. — Não fomos nós que o encontramos. Foi o pequeno Pedro Pettigrew, outro amigo dos Potter. Com certeza, enlouquecido de pesar e sabendo que Black fora o fiel do segredo dos Potter, Pedro foi pessoalmente atrás dele.**

– Não! – Remo disse confuso – Nada disso faz sentido! Pedro nunca enfrentaria Sirius, ele sempre soube que Sirius é bem melhor do que ele em duelos.

– Talvez ele tenha ficado com tanta raiva do traidor que esqueceu. – Alice disse sem conseguir morder a língua a tempo.

– Eu te avisei, Alice! – Tiago disse levantando-se e apontando a varinha para Alice. Um raio roxo saiu de sua varinha, mas antes que alcançasse ela, o raio bateu em uma barreira invisível.

– Você bloqueou Potter? – Snape perguntou descrente, já havia duelado com Tiago vezes demais, e nunca havia sido rápido o bastante para bloquea-lo.

– Não fiz nada. – Alice disse assustada levantando as mãos e mostrando-se desarmada.

– O que aconteceu então? – Frank perguntou ainda temeroso.

– A promessa. – Hermione explicou com um suspiro – A promessa que vocês fizeram a Dumbledore, Tiago devia estar prestes a quebrá-la.

– Mas Alice está quebrando a promessa há muito tempo! – Tiago disse revoltado – Ela prometeu que não julgaria ninguém até o fim dos livros, e tudo o que ela faz é julgar o Sirius.

– Acho que a promessa é mais efetiva em combates físicos. – Rony disse com um suspiro, entendia perfeitamente a vontade de Tiago de enfeitiçar Alice, ele mesmo já havia pensado em fazê-lo.

– Mas Tiago conseguiu transformar o nariz deles em tomate. – Lily constatou confusa.

– Transformar o nariz deles em tomate não fez mal nenhum a ninguém. – Hermione respondeu dando de ombros.

– O que você ia fazer com ela? – Remo perguntou.

– Ele ia transformar ela em algum bicho. – Sirius disse sombrio levantando a cabeça ligeiramente – O raio roxo é bem característico de um dos feitiços de transformação humana favoritos de Tiago...

– Uma barata. – Tiago disse olhando para Alice com nojo – Pois é isso que ela é.

                Frank resolveu voltar a ler antes que mais alguém levantasse a varinha.

 

**— Pettigrew... Aquele gordinho que sempre andava atrás dos dois em Hogwarts? — perguntou Madame Rosmerta.  
— Ele venerava Black e Potter como se fossem heróis — disse a Profª. Minerva. — Não estava bem à altura deles em termos de talento. Muitas vezes fui severa demais com ele. Podem imaginar agora como me... Como me arrependo disso... — Sua voz parecia a de alguém que apanhara de repente um resfriado.  
— Vamos, Minerva — consolou-a Fudge, com bondade. — Pettigrew teve uma morte de herói. Testemunhas oculares, trouxas, é claro, depois limpamos a memória deles, nos contaram como Pettigrew encurralou Black. Dizem que ele soluçava: "Lílian e Tiago, Sirius! Como é que você pôde?" Então fez menção de apanhar a varinha. Bem, naturalmente, Black foi mais rápido. Fez Pettigrew em pedacinhos...  
  
**

– É isso! – Alice gritou acusatoriamente – Madame Herchcovitch havia previsto a morte de Pedro, e havia dito que ele seria apunhalado pelas costas por quem ele pensava ser um amigo.

– Não acredito que você vai colocar uma professora maluca de adivinhação no meio disso! – Lily gritou com Alice colocando as mãos na cintura – Isso não faz sentido nenhum!

– Lily tem razão, – Remo disse pensativo – pensem bem, Pedro não foi convidado para ler os livros, mas Sirius foi!

– Para mim isso significa apenas que Pedro não tem chance alguma de sobreviver! – Alice gritou apontando para Sirius.

– Se Pedro não tem chance de sobreviver, – Lily falou encarando Alice extremamente séria – então eu e Tiago também não temos...

– Acho que Pedro não foi convidado por que ele não tem uma segunda chance. – Remo disse trocando um olhar cheio de significados com Tiago.

– Isso significa que Sirius tem. – Lily disse categórica – Assim como eu e Tiago. E Severo...

                Harry levantou a cabeça e encarou a mãe profundamente, depois de alguns segundos deixou um sorriso escapar, e isso era tudo de que Lily precisava para ter certeza de que estava certa.

– Eu estava mesmo estranhando Pedro não estar aqui... – Remo disse com um suspiro – E se ele não tem uma segunda chance... Há algo de muito estranho nessa história...

 

**A Profª. Minerva assoou o nariz e disse com a voz embargada:  
— Menino burro... Menino tolo... Nunca teve jeito para duelar... Deveria ter deixado isso para o ministério...  
— E vou dizer uma coisa, se eu tivesse chegado ao Black antes de Pettigrew, não teria apelado para varinhas, eu teria despedaçado ele aos bocadinhos — rosnou Hagrid.  
— Você não sabe o que está dizendo, Hagrid — disse Fudge com severidade. — Ninguém, a não ser bruxos de elite do Esquadrão de Execução das Leis da Magia, teria tido uma chance contra Black depois que ele foi encurralado. Na época, eu era ministro júnior no Departamento de Catástrofes Mágicas, e fui um dos primeiros a chegar à cena depois que Black liquidou aquelas pessoas, nunca vou me esquecer. Ainda sonho com o que vi, às vezes. Uma cratera no meio da rua, tão funda que rachou a tubulação de esgoto embaixo. Cadáveres por toda a parte. Trouxas berrando. E Black parado ali, dando gargalhadas, diante do que restava de Pettigrew... Um monte de vestes ensangüentadas e uns poucos, uns poucos fragmentos...**

– Isso também não faz sentido algum! – Tiago disse de repente – Se Sirius fosse um comensal da morte, depois de matar o Pedro, por que ele simplesmente ficaria parado ali esperando ser capturado. Ele é rápido o bastante para desaparatar antes do ministério chagar, ele não precisava ser preso, então por que ele praticamente se entregou?

– Nenhum sentido. – Remo concordou enfático.

                Sirius ainda estava de cabeça baixa, mas deu um meio sorriso entre suas lágrimas, Tiago ainda estava ao seu lado. Seu melhor amigo, praticamente um irmão, ainda o defendia. Cada vez mais ele tinha certeza de que havia algo de errado naquela história, algo que não faria nenhum sentido, mas estava ali, na cara deles, eles só tinham que encontrar.

 

**A voz de Fudge parou abruptamente. Ouviu-se o barulho de cinco narizes sendo assoados.  
— Bem, aí tem você, Rosmerta — disse Fudge com a voz carregada. — Black foi levado por vinte policiais do Esquadrão de Execução das Leis da Magia e Pettigrew recebeu a Ordem de Merlim, Primeira Classe, o que acho que foi algum consolo para a coitada da mãe dele. Black tem estado preso em Azkaban desde então.  
Madame Rosmerta deu um longo suspiro.  
— É verdade que ele é doido, ministro?  
— Eu gostaria de poder dizer que é — disse Fudge lentamente. — Acredito que é certo que a derrota do mestre o desequilibrou por algum tempo. O assassinato de Pettigrew e de todos aqueles trouxas foi trabalho de um homem desesperado e acuado, cruel... Sem sentido. Mas eu encontrei Black na última inspeção que fiz à Azkaban. Vocês sabem que a maioria dos prisioneiros lá ficam sentados no escuro resmungando; não dizem coisa com coisa... Mas fiquei chocado com a aparência normal de Black. Conversou comigo muito racionalmente. Me deixou nervoso. Deu a impressão de estar meramente entediado, perguntou se eu já tinha acabado de ler o meu jornal, com toda a tranqüilidade, disse que sentia falta das palavras cruzadas. Fiquei realmente espantado de ver o pouco efeito que os dementadores estavam causando nele, e, vejam, ele era um dos prisioneiros mais fortemente guardados do lugar. Dementadores à porta da cela dia e noite.  
  
**

– Isso também não faz nenhum sentido. – Severo disse confuso – Black estava cercado de dementadores, dia e noite, não devia estar bem.

– Sirius tinha alguma coisa na cabeça mantendo ele são. – Tiago disse sem se importar de estar conversando diretamente com Severo.

– Mas que tipo de coisa pode manter alguém são por doze anos, cercado por dementadores? – Remo perguntou coçando a cabeça.

– Alguma coisa que não seja alegre. – Sirius murmurou com a voz morta levantando a cabeça – Nada que seja feliz. Talvez apenas a certeza de que sou inocente. Pelo menos é a única coisa que me impede de me afogar no vaso sanitário agora mesmo.

– É isso. – Tiago concordou exultante – Você tinha certeza de que era inocente, isso não é um pensamento feliz, por que apesar de ser inocente você estava preso e nós... mortos.

– Mas se Sirius é inocente, – Lily disse pensativa – quem é o culpado? E por que Sirius se deixou ser capturado?

– Só consigo pensar em duas coisas. – Tiago disse encarando Sirius preocupado – Alguma outra pessoa nos traiu, e matou o Pedro e deixou Sirius para ser preso.

– Ou? – Frank perguntou curioso.

– Prefiro pensar apenas nessa opção por enquanto. – Tiago suspirou – A outra opção é ruim demais...

 

**— Mas para que o senhor acha que ele fugiu? — perguntou Madame Rosmerta. — Por Deus, ministro, ele não está tentando se juntar a Você-Sabe-Quem, está?  
— Eu diria que esse é o plano dele, hum, a longo prazo — disse Fudge evasivamente. — Mas temos esperança de pegar Black bem antes disso. Devo dizer que Você-Sabe-Quem sozinho e sem amigos é uma coisa... Mas se tiver de volta o seu serviçal mais dedicado, estremeço só em pensar na rapidez com que se reergueria...  
Ouviu-se um leve tilintar de copo em madeira. Alguém pousara o copo.  
— Sabe, Cornélio, se você vai jantar com o diretor, é melhor voltarmos para o castelo — sugeriu a Profª. Minerva.  
Um por um, os pares de pés à frente de Harry retomaram o peso dos seus donos; barras de capas rodopiaram no ar e os saltos cintilantes de Madame Rosmerta desapareceram atrás do balcão do bar. A porta do Três Vassouras tornou a se abrir, deixando entrar mais uma rajada de flocos de neve e os professores desapareceram.  
— Harry?  
Os rostos de Rony e Hermione surgiram embaixo da mesa. Os dois o encararam, sem encontrar palavras para falar.**

– Acabou o capítulo. – Frank murmurou.

                Sirius levantou-se e sem dizer nada, foi para o quarto, Tiago e Remo foram atrás dele, mas quando Lily fez menção de ir atrás dos três Harry impediu.

– Vamos pedir o almoço e comer. – Harry disse categórico segurando o braço de Lily com delicadeza – Eles precisam conversar.

 

– Isso está errado. – Remo disse sentando-se ao lado de Sirius na cama – Tem alguma coisa muito estranha nessa história.

– Remo tem razão, algo ai não faz o menor sentido... – Tiago disse pensativo, sentado do outro lado de Sirius.

– Mas o que? – Sirius perguntou com a voz abafada – Eu também não acredito que eu tenha te traído e matado Pedro, mas qual é a outra alternativa?

– Outra pessoa me traiu e armou para parecer que foi você... – Tiago disse com um suspiro.

– Mas como isso seria possível se eu sou o fiel do segredo? – Sirius perguntou balançando as pernas nervoso.

– Só se você for um engodo... – Tiago disse pensativo – Nós podemos ter dito para todo mundo que você seria nosso fiel e usado outra pessoa, para enganar Voldemort, já que você seria a escolha obvia... Pelo menos isso parece algo que nós faríamos...

– Quem poderia fazer isso? – Remo perguntou abismado – Vocês não pensam que foi eu, pensam?

– Claro que não! – Tiago disse revirando os olhos – Mas quem quer que tenha sido, teria que nos conhecer muito bem, a ponto de ter minha confiança.

– Talvez tenha sido alguém que ainda não conhecemos? – Sirius disse dando de ombros – Afinal isso é daqui a 4 anos, pode ser alguém do trabalho ou algo assim?

– Duvido muito... – Tiago disse coçando a cabeça – Vamos comer alguma coisa e ler o próximo capítulo, só assim para sabermos o que realmente aconteceu.

 

                Os Marotos voltaram para a sala e comeram em silêncio. Todos os outros os observavam atentamente.

– O que vocês tanto conversaram? – Lily perguntou a Tiago com delicadeza algum tempo depois quando já haviam voltado para os sofás.

– É melhor não falar sobre isso, Lily. – Tiago disse passando o braço pelo ombro de Lily mantendo-a em um abraço – Pelo menos não agora...

                Rony deu um suspiro profundo antes de pegar o livro que Frank havia deixado na mesa e abrir no próximo capítulo:

**– Capítulo XI – A Firebolt.**


	11. A Firebolt

**– A Firebolt.**

– Depois disso, pelo menos o nome desse capítulo é animador. – Tiago disse dando um grande sorriso para Harry – Resolveu encomendar uma Firebolt mesmo?

– Não posso falar... – Harry disse sorrindo para Tiago.

– Que mal pode haver nisso? – Sirius perguntou, ainda desanimado por ser considerado um traidor – Você ia comprar um vassoura, o nome desse capítulo é o nome de uma vassoura.

– A não ser que ele não tenha comprado uma Firebolt. – Remo disse dando de ombros.

– Mas se Harry não comprou a vassoura, e a vassoura é o nome do capítulo, então alguém deu para ele a melhor vassoura do mundo. – Tiago disse pensativo.

– Quem tem dinheiro o bastante para isso? – Lily perguntou curiosa.

– Eu tenho dinheiro o bastante para isso. – Sirius com um meio sorriso – Meu tio Alphard me deixou uma boa quantidade de ouro...

– Não estou querendo ser desagradável – Frank disse franzindo a testa – mas você é um fugitivo, como poderia ter entrado no banco, retirado uma quantia absurda de dinheiro e depois entrado na Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol para comprar a vassoura?

– Se a Firebolt for tão cara quanto estou imaginando, eles aceitam ordens de pagamento em vez de dinheiro vivo. – Tiago disse com sabedoria de causa – Então ele não teria que entrar no banco, e para comprar a vassoura ele poderia apenas fazer o pedido pelo correio.

– Eu não sabia disso. – Alice murmurou.

– Há uma quantidade imensa de coisas que você não sabe, Alice. – Tiago disse levantando uma sobrancelha maldosamente.

                Alice bufou, mas não respondeu, sabia que Neville tinha razão e era melhor ela manter-se calada. A promessa a Dumbledore protegia ela de feitiços que pudessem machucá-la de verdade, mas ela duvidava que a protegesse de um soco.

– Eu ficaria feliz em dar um presente a Harry. – Sirius disse com um meio sorriso.

 

**Harry não tinha uma idéia muito clara de como conseguira voltar ao porão da Dedosdemel, atravessar o túnel e sair mais uma vez no castelo. Só sabia que a viagem de volta parecia não ter demorado nada, e que ele mal se apercebera do que estava fazendo, porque sua cabeça continuava a latejar com a conversa que acabara de ouvir.  
Por que ninguém lhe contara? Dumbledore, Hagrid, o Sr. Weasley, Cornélio Fudge... Por que ninguém jamais mencionara o fato de que seus pais tinham morrido porque o melhor amigo deles os traíra?**

                Harry suspirou de seu canto, infeliz.

 

**Rony e Hermione observavam Harry, muito nervosos, durante o jantar, sem sequer se atrever a conversar com ele sobre o que tinham ouvido, porque Percy estava sentado perto deles. Quando subiram para a concorrida sala comunal, foi para descobrir que Fred e Jorge tinham soltado meia dúzia de bombas de bosta num arroubo de animação de fim de trimestre. Harry, que não queria que os gêmeos lhe perguntassem se tinha chegado ou não a Hogsmeade, subiu sorrateira e silenciosamente para o dormitório vazio e foi direto ao seu armário de cabeceira. Empurrou os livros para um lado e não demorou nada a encontrar o que estava procurando — o álbum de fotografias encadernado em couro que Hagrid lhe dera havia dois anos, repleto de fotos mágicas de seus pais. O garoto se sentou na cama, fechou o cortinado e começou a virar as páginas, procurando, até que...  
Parou numa foto do dia do casamento dos pais. Lá estava seu pai acenando para ele, sorridente, os rebeldes cabelos negros que Harry herdara apontando para todas as direções. Lá estava sua mãe, radiante de felicidade, de braço dado com o seu pai. E lá... Aquele devia ser ele. O padrinho... Harry jamais lhe dera atenção antes.  
  
**

– Pela descrição da foto, –  Lily constatou olhando para Tiago pensativa –  parece que nós estavamos realmente felizes.

– É claro, –  Sirius disse ligeiramente taciturno – vocês se amam.

 

**Se não tivesse sabido que era a mesma pessoa, jamais teria pensado que era Black naquela velha foto. Seu rosto não era encovado e macilento, mas bonito e risonho. Já estaria trabalhando para Voldemort quando a foto fora tirada? Já estaria planejando as mortes das duas pessoas ao seu lado? Saberia que ia enfrentar doze anos em Azkaban, doze anos que o tornariam irreconhecível?  
  
**

                Sirius afundou ainda mais em sua poltrona, ouvir tudo aquilo, daquela maneira, machucava de verdade. Harry obviamente o odiava, mas ainda assim estava ali, havia lhe dado um abraço no dia em que chegou do futuro, parecia feliz em dizer que o tinha como padrinho. Então algo tinha que ter mudado.

                Tiago observou Harry atentamente naquele momento, ele parecia triste com o que estava ouvindo, e arrependido.

 

**Mas os dementadores não o afetam, pensou Harry examinando atentamente aquele rosto bonito e risonho. Ele não tem que ouvir minha mãe gritando quando eles chegam muito perto...  
Harry fechou com violência o álbum e, abaixando-se, guardou-o de novo no armário, tirou as vestes e os óculos e foi dormir, cuidando para que o cortinado o escondesse de todos.  
A porta do dormitório se abriu.  
— Harry? — chamou a voz de Rony, hesitante.  
Mas Harry continuou quieto, fingindo que estava dormindo. Ouviu o amigo se retirar e virou de barriga para cima, os olhos muito abertos.  
  
**

– Eu sabia que estava fingindo. – Rony disse levantando os olhos do livro – Conheço você, quando fica nervoso com alguma coisa tem dificuldade para dormir...

– Desculpa. – Harry disse constrangido.

 

**Um ódio que ele jamais conhecera começou a crescer dentro dele como veneno. Viu Black rindo-se dele no escuro, como se alguém tivesse colado a foto do álbum em seus olhos.**

                Harry baixou os olhos, preferia não ter que estar lá para essa parte do livro, doía nele mesmo ouvir que um dia já odiou Sirius.

– Tenho certeza de que isso vai mudar quando ele souber a verdade. – Tiago disse categórico, e Harry não soube se ele estava consolando Sirius ou ele mesmo.

 

**Assistiu, como se estivesse vendo um filme, a Sirius Black explodir Pedro Pettigrew, (que lembrava Neville Longbottom), em mil pedaços.**

– Pedro não se parece em nada com Neville. – Alice disse ligeiramente ultrajada – Não quero ofender ninguém, mas Pedro tem cara de rato e parece faminto o tempo todo, e é gorducho...

 

**Ouviu (embora não tivesse a menor idéia do som que teria a voz de Black) um murmúrio baixo e excitado. "Aconteceu, meu Senhor... os Potter me escolheram para fiel do seu segredo”.**

– Aí está uma cena desagradável. – Sirius disse com um calafrio – E só para constar, eu não sou nenhum babaca que se rebaixa para outra pessoa! Eu nunca chamaria ninguém de "meu senhor".

 

**E então ouviu outra voz, rindo-se histericamente, a mesma risada que Harry ouvia mentalmente sempre que os dementadores se aproximavam...  
— Harry, você... Você está com uma cara horrível.   
O garoto só adormecera quando o dia ia raiando. Ao acordar, encontrou o dormitório vazio, deserto, se vestiu e desceu para a sala comunal, também vazia exceto pela presença de Rony, que comia sapos de creme de menta e massageava a barriga, e Hermione que espalhara os deveres de casa em cima de três mesas.  
— Onde foi todo mundo? — perguntou Harry.  
— Embora! Hoje é o primeiro dia das férias, está lembrado? — respondeu Rony, observando o amigo atentamente. — É quase hora do almoço; eu ia subir para acordá-lo daqui a pouquinho.  
Harry afundou em uma poltrona junto à lareira. A neve continuava a cair lá fora. Bichento estava esparramado diante da lareira como um grande tapete amarelo-avermelhado.  
— Realmente você não está com uma cara muito boa, sabe — disse Hermione, examinando ansiosa o rosto do garoto.  
— Estou ótimo — retrucou ele.  
— Harry, escuta aqui — disse Hermione trocando um olhar com Rony —, você deve estar realmente perturbado com o que ouviu ontem. Mas o importante é não fazer nenhuma bobagem.  
— Como o quê?  
— Como tentar ir atrás de Black — disse Rony depressa.  
Harry percebeu que os dois tinham ensaiado aquela conversa enquanto ele estivera dormindo. Não respondeu nada.  
  
**

– Sim, nós ensaiamos. – Hermione disse com um suspiro cansado – Mas se quer saber, fizemos isso por que conhecemos você muito bem, nós sabemos exatamente o que esperar quando você coloca um coisa como essa na cabeça.

– Eu sei... – Harry disse constrangido – Eu acho que nunca agradeci a vocês o bastante, por sempre estarem ao meu lado quando eu precisava...

– Não precisa agradecer. – Rony disse corando – Você é nosso melhor amigo.

– Eu também teria ficado ao seu lado, sabe? – Gina perguntou revirando os olhos – Mas você nunca quis ser meu amigo! Todos vocês me ignoraram o ano inteiro, mesmo sabendo que eu ainda não estava completente recuperada de tudo que passei no ano anterior... Era de se pensar que o arrependimento do meu irmão fosse durar mais do que duas semanas...

– Desculpa. – Rony disse com um suspiro – Sei que devia ter sido mais seu amigo durante a escola...

 

**— Você não vai, não é mesmo, Harry? — insistiu Hermione.  
— Porque não vale a pena morrer por causa do Black — disse Rony.  
Harry olhou para os amigos. Eles pareciam não ter entendido o problema.  
— Vocês sabem o que eu vejo e ouço cada vez que um dementador se aproxima de mim? — Rony e Hermione sacudiram a cabeça, apreensivos. — Ouço minha mãe gritar e suplicar a Voldemort. E se alguém ouve a mãe gritar daquele jeito, pouco antes de morrer, não dá para esquecer depressa. E se descobre que alguém que ela acreditava ser amigo foi o traidor que pôs Voldemort na pista dela...  
  
**

                Sirius gemeu. Ele não conseguia acreditar que seria capaz de trair Tiago e Lily um dia, mas ainda assim, tudo aquilo o atingia com força. Doía nele ver seu afilhado, que ele havia aprendido a amar desde o inicio desses livros, pensando daquela forma.

 

**— Mas não tem nada que você possa fazer! — disse Hermione impressionada. — Os dementadores vão capturar Black e ele vai voltar a Azkaban e... E é muito bem feito para ele!  
— Você ouviu o que Fudge disse. Black não é afetado por Azkaban como as pessoas normais. Não é um castigo para ele como é para os outros.  
  
**

– Claro que é um castigo! – Lily disse nervosamente – Mesmo que ele não seja afetado da mesma maneira, ainda é um lugar horrivel.

– E é provável que queiram dar o beijo em Black quando o apanharem. – Severo disse com um meio sorriso.

– Eles não vão apanha-lo. – Tiago disse categórico – Vai dar tudo certo...

 

**— Então o que é que você está dizendo? — perguntou Rony muito tenso. — Você quer... Matar Black ou coisa parecida?  
— Não seja bobo — disse Hermione, cuja voz transparecia pânico. — Harry não quer matar ninguém, não é mesmo?  
Mais uma vez Harry não respondeu. Ele não sabia o que queria fazer. Só sabia que a idéia de não fazer nada, enquanto Black continuava em liberdade, era quase insuportável.  
— Malfoy sabe — disse ele de repente. — Vocês lembram do que ele me disse na aula de Poções? "Se fosse eu, ia atrás dele sozinho... Ia querer vingança.”   
  
**

– E é claro que é mais sábio escutar o Malfoy do que escutar seus dois melhores amigos. – Remo disse irônico – Faz todo o sentido...

– Malfoy está querendo te arranjar problemas desde que você recusou o aperto de mão dele no primeiro ano... – Tiago revirou os olhos – É claro que ele te aconselharia a fazer a coisa errada.

 

**— Você vai seguir o conselho de Malfoy em vez do nosso? — perguntou Rony, enfurecido. — Escuta aqui... Você sabe o que a mãe do Pettigrew recebeu depois que Black acabou com o filho dela? Papai me contou... A Ordem de Merlim, Primeira Classe, e o dedo de Pettigrew em uma caixa. Foi o maior pedaço dele que conseguiram encontrar. Black é um louco, Harry, e é perigoso...**

 

– Um dedo? – Tiago perguntou olhando para frente estático – A maior parte de Pedro que encontraram foi um dedo?

– Tiago, você está bem? – Lily perguntou observando-o preocupada – Sei que Pedro era seu amigo... Deve ser um choque para você...

– Rato miserável... – Tiago murmurou entredentes – Não acredito nisso.

– Você acha? – Sirius perguntou encarando Tiago sério.

– Acho! – Tiago respondeu irritado.

– Mas como... Por que? – Remo perguntou nervoso.

– Ainda não sei... – Tiago disse com um suspiro – Mas tenho uma boa ideia de como...

– Vocês ficam extremamente irritantes quando fazem isso. – Lily bufou.

 

**— O pai de Malfoy deve ter contado a ele — disse Harry, não dando atenção a Rony. — Fazia parte do círculo íntimo de Voldemort...  
— Faz favor de dizer Você-Sabe-Quem? — exclamou Rony com raiva.  
—... Então obviamente, os Malfoy sabiam que Black estava trabalhando para Voldemort...  
— ... e Malfoy adoraria ver você desintegrado em um milhão de pedaços, como Pettigrew! Caia na real, Harry. A esperança de Malfoy é que você seja morto antes de ele precisar jogar Quadribol contra você.  
  
**

– Rony tem razão. – Alice disse surpreendendo a todos – É claro que Malfoy só quer ver Harry morto...

 

**— Harry, por favor — pediu Hermione, os olhos agora brilhantes de lágrimas —, por favor, tenha juízo. Black fez uma coisa horrível demais, mas não corra riscos, é isso que Black quer... Ah, Harry, você vai fazer o jogo do Black se for atrás dele. Seus pais não iam querer que você se machucasse, iam? Jamais iam querer que você saísse procurando o Black!  
  
**

– Eu realmente não quero que você se machuque, – Tiago disse dando de ombros – mas tudo o que quero é que você procure o Sirius para ele esclarecer de uma vez por todas tudo o que aconteceu... E para você conhecer um pouco mais sobre mim...

                Harry deu ao pai um meio sorriso antes de fazer sinal para Rony continuar lendo.

 

**— Eu nunca vou saber o que eles iam querer, porque, graças ao Black, nunca conversei com eles — disse Harry com rispidez.  
Houve um silêncio em que Bichento se espreguiçou com desenvoltura, flexionando as garras. O bolso de Rony estremeceu.  
  
**

– É tão óbvio! – Tiago disse de repente – Sirius pensou nisso no primeiro livro, como não pensamos nisso antes?

– Você quer dizer... Perebas? – Remo perguntou abismado – Mas por que ele faria isso?

– Medo? – Sirius perguntou pensativo.

– Sim, medo, – Tiago disse com um suspiro – mas medo de quem?

– Vocês podem por favor explicar do que vocês estão falando? – Lily bufou se afastando ligeiramente de Tiago.

– É complicado demais... – Tiago suspirou – Dependendo de como esse livro se desenvolver, eu te explico tudo...

 

**— Escuta — disse o garoto, obviamente procurando mudar de assunto —, estamos de férias! Já é quase Natal! Vamos... Vamos descer para ver o Hagrid. Não o visitamos há uma eternidade!  
— Não! — disse Hermione depressa. — Harry não pode sair do castelo, Rony...  
— É, vamos — disse Harry se endireitando na poltrona —, assim posso perguntar a ele por que nunca mencionou o Black quando me contou a história dos meus pais!  
  
**

– Por que seria um tanto estranho. – Sirius disse revirando os olhos e imitando a voz de Hagrid – Harry, esse é Sirius Black, seu padrinho e traidor de seus pais que os entregou para Voldemort... – Sirius completou com uma gargalhada sombria, mas ninguém mais riu.

**Continuar a discussão sobre Sirius Black não era obviamente o que Rony tinha em mente.  
— Ou poderíamos jogar uma partida de xadrez — disse ele depressa — ou de bexigas. Percy deixou um jogo...  
— Não, vamos visitar Hagrid — disse Harry com firmeza.  
Então os três apanharam as capas nos dormitórios e saíram pelo buraco do retrato (Levantem-se para lutar, seus vira-latas covardes!), desceram pelo castelo vazio e cruzaram as portas de carvalho.  
Os garotos caminharam sem pressa pelos jardins, deixando uma vala rasa na neve faiscante e solta, as meias e as bainhas das capas foram se molhando e congelando.  
A Floresta Proibida parecia que fora encantada, cada árvore se cobrira de salpicos prateados e a cabana de Hagrid lembrava um bolo com glacê.  
Rony bateu, mas não teve resposta.  
— Será que ele saiu? — perguntou Hermione, que tremia embaixo da capa.  
Rony encostou o ouvido na porta.  
— Tem um barulho esquisito — disse. — Escuta só, será o Canino?  
Harry e Hermione encostaram os ouvidos na porta também. De dentro da cabana vinham uns gemidos baixos e soluçantes.  
— Será que não é melhor a gente ir chamar alguém? — perguntou Rony, nervoso.  
— Hagrid! — chamou Harry, dando socos na porta. — Hagrid, você está aí?  
  
**

– Estou começando a ver o temperamento da Lily nele... – Remo disse coçando o queixo – Ele com certeza se parece com ela quando está irritado...

                Lily sorriu consigo mesma ao perceber que tinha mais alguma coisa em comum com seu filho e voltou ao abraço de Tiago.

 

**Ouviu-se um som de passos pesados, depois a porta se abriu com um rangido. Hagrid estava ali parado, com os olhos vermelhos e inchados, as lágrimas caindo pelo seu colete de couro.  
— Vocês souberam? — berrou ele, e se atirou no pescoço de Harry.  
Tendo Hagrid no mínimo duas vezes o tamanho de um homem normal, isso não foi brincadeira. O garoto, quase desabando sob o peso do gigante, foi salvo por Rony e Hermione, que seguraram um em cada braço de Hagrid, e o puxaram para dentro da cabana. O guarda-caça deixou-se conduzir até uma cadeira e se largou em cima da mesa, soluçando descontrolado, o rosto brilhante de lágrimas que escorriam por sua barba embaraçada.  
— Hagrid, o que foi? — perguntou Hermione perplexa.  
Harry reparou em uma carta de aparência oficial aberta em cima da mesa.  
— Que é isso, Hagrid?  
Os soluços de Hagrid redobraram, mas ele empurrou a carta para o garoto, que a apanhou e leu em voz alta:  
_Prezado Sr. Hagrid.  
Dando prosseguimento ao nosso inquérito sobre o ataque do hipogrifo a um aluno seu, aceitamos as ponderações do Profº. Dumbledore de que o senhor não é responsável pelo lamentável incidente._  
  
**

– Esse tipo de carta do ministério nunca acaba bem... – Sirius disse com um suspiro – Com certeza vai haver um "mas".

 

**— Bem, então está tudo certo, Hagrid! — exclamou Rony, dando uma palmadinha no ombro do amigo.  
Mas Hagrid continuou a soluçar, e fez sinal com uma de suas gigantescas mãos, convidando Harry a continuar a leitura da carta.  
_No entanto, devemos registrar a nossa preocupação quanto ao hipogrifo em pauta. Decidimos acolher a reclamação oficial do Sr. Lúcio Malfoy, e o caso será encaminhado à Comissão para Eliminação de Criaturas Perigosas. A audiência terá lugar em 20 de abril, e solicitamos que o senhor se apresente com o seu hipogrifo nos escritórios da Comissão, em Londres, nessa data.  
Entrementes, o animal deverá ser mantido preso e isolado.  
Atenciosamente..._  
  
**

– Eles vão sacrificar o Bicuço... – Lily disse com a voz trêmula.

– Não, ele ainda tem uma chance... – Alice disse com a voz tremendo – É só uma audiência.

– Alice, desculpa acabar com suas ilusões de que o ministério da magia é perfeito, – Sirius disse revirando os olhos – mas a maior parte das audiencias é apenas formalidade... Meu tio Alphard sempre diz que eles preferem matar os animais do que ter algum trabalho com eles.

– Isso... isso não pode ser verdade. – Alice disse irritada – O ministério nunca mataria uma criatura inocente!

– Alice! – Frank gritou irritado – Abra os olhos. O ministério da magia é corrupto e preguiçoso, eles se vendem para canalhas como os Malfoy!

– Há séculos. – Sirius acrescentou gostando de ver Frank tentar abrir os olhos de Alice.

– Mas... Isso não é possível... Meu pai disse que o ministério cuida de nós, e não permite que nada de errado aconteça conosco!

– Sinto muito, Alice! – Tiago disse com um sorriso que dizia que ele estava se divertindo com aquilo – Mas seu pai está enganado...

– Eu não acredito em vocês! – Alice disse cruzando os braços sobre o peito – Tenho certeza de que vai dar tudo certo, e Bicuço terá um julgamento decente.

– Espero que aceite quando ver a verdade. – Lily disse com um suspiro cansado.

 

**Seguia-se uma lista com os nomes dos conselheiros da escola.  
— Ah! — exclamou Rony. — Mas você disse que o Bicuço não é um hipogrifo bravo, Hagrid. Aposto como ele vai se safar...  
— Você não conhece as gárgulas da Comissão para Eliminação de Criaturas Perigosas! — respondeu Hagrid com a voz engasgada, enxugando os olhos na manga. — Eles têm má vontade com as criaturas interessantes!  
Um som repentino vindo de um canto da cabana fez Harry, Rony e Hermione se virarem depressa. Bicuço, o hipogrifo, estava deitado a um canto, mastigando alguma coisa que fazia escorrer sangue por todo o soalho.  
— Eu não podia deixar ele amarrado lá fora na neve! — explicou Hagrid, sufocado. — Sozinho! No Natal.  
Harry, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam. Nunca tinham concordado com Hagrid sobre o que o guarda-caça chamava de "criaturas interessantes” e outras pessoas chamavam de "monstros aterrorizantes". Por outro lado, não parecia haver nenhuma maldade especifica em Bicuço. De fato, pelos padrões normais de Hagrid, o bicho era sem dúvida engraçadinho.**

– Hipogrifos são animais magníficos! – Sirius disse com um suspiro – Às vezes me arrependo de não ter feito trato das criaturas mágicas... Mas o horário era o mesmo de Estudo dos trouxas.

– E você preferiu fazer Estudos dos trouxas para irritar sua mãe do que fazer Trato das criaturas mágicas? – Lily perguntou com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

– É claro... E eu sempre quis ser auror... Então Trato das criaturas mágicas não teria tanta utilidade... – Sirius deu de ombros.

– Mas Aritmancia também não é obrigatória para ser auror. – Harry deixou escapar.

– Não é obrigatória, mas dá uns pontinhos extras saber identificar maldições escritas e essas coisas. – Tiago disse observando Harry com curiosidade.

 

**— Você terá que preparar uma boa defesa, Hagrid — falou Hermione, sentando-se e pondo a mão no braço maciço do amigo. — Tenho certeza de que você pode provar que Bicuço é seguro.  
— Não vai fazer nenhuma diferença! — soluçou Hagrid. — Aqueles demônios da Eliminação, eles são controlados por Lúcio Malfoy! Têm medo dele! E se eu perder o caso, Bicuço...  
Hagrid passou o dedo rapidamente pela garganta, depois deixou escapar um lamento, e caiu para frente, deitando a cabeça nos braços.  
— E Dumbledore, Hagrid? — perguntou Harry.**

**— Ele já fez mais do que o suficiente por mim — gemeu Hagrid. — Já tem muito com que se ocupar só para segurar os dementadores fora do castelo e o Sirius Black rondando...  
Rony e Hermione olharam depressa para Harry como se esperassem que o garoto fosse começar a criticar Hagrid por não ter contado a verdade sobre Black. Mas Harry não teve coragem de perguntar nada, não naquele momento em que estava vendo o amigo tão infeliz e amedrontado**.

 

– Harry é exatamente como Lily... – Remo disse com um meio sorriso – Ele estava furioso, mas quando viu o estado de Hagrid foi um bom amigo.

                Lily sorriu constrangida e olhou para Harry com carinho. **  
**

**  
— Escuta aqui, Hagrid — disse Harry — você não pode desistir. Hermione tem razão, você só precisa é de uma boa defesa. Pode nos chamar como testemunhas...  
— Tenho certeza de que já li um caso de alguém que provocou um hipogrifo — disse Hermione, pensativa — e o bicho foi inocentado. Vou procurar para você Hagrid, e verificar exatamente o que aconteceu.  
  
**

– Hagrid tem sorte em ter vocês como amigos. – Tiago disse sorrindo para Hermione.

 

**Hagrid chorou ainda mais alto. Harry e Hermione olharam para Rony, pedindo ajuda.  
— Hum... E se eu fizesse uma xícara de chá para nós? — ofereceu-se o garoto.  
Harry olhou para ele, espantado.  
— É o que a minha mãe faz sempre que alguém está chateado — murmurou Rony, encolhendo os ombros.  
  
**

                Sirius, Remo e Tiago não conseguiram segurar a risada.

– Uma bebida quente sempre ajuda. – Rony disse cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

– É claro Rony, – Gina disse gargalhando – mamãe ficaria muito orgulhosa de você se soubesse.

 

**Finalmente, depois de muitas reafirmações de ajuda, e uma caneca de chá fumegante diante dele, Hagrid assoou o nariz com um lenço do tamanho de uma toalha de mesa e disse:  
— Vocês têm razão. Não posso me entregar assim. Tenho que me controlar...  
Canino, o cão de caçar javalis, saiu timidamente debaixo da mesa e descansou a cabeça no joelho do dono.  
— Não tenho andado muito bem ultimamente — disse Hagrid, acariciando Canino com uma das mãos e enxugando o rosto com a outra. — Preocupado com o Bicuço e com a turma que não está gostando das minhas aulas...  
— Nós gostamos! — mentiu Hermione na mesma hora.  
— É, elas são ótimas! — acrescentou Rony, cruzando os dedos embaixo da mesa. — É... Como é que vão os vermes?  
  
**

– Que ótima maneira de fazer ele acreditar que vocês gostam das aulas dele, – Sirius disse revirando os olhos – tinha que falar logo dos vermes?

 

**— Mortos — disse Hagrid sombriamente. — Alface demais.  
— Ah, não! — exclamou Rony, com um trejeito de riso na boca.  
— E esses dementadores fazendo eu me sentir péssimo e tudo o mais — disse Hagrid com um súbito estremecimento. — Tenho que passar por eles todas as vezes que quero beber alguma coisa no Três Vassouras. É como se eu estivesse de volta a Azkaban...  
Ele se calou e tomou um pouco de chá. Harry, Rony e Hermione o observaram prendendo a respiração. Nunca tinham ouvido Hagrid falar de sua breve estada em Azkaban. Depois de uma pausa, Hermione perguntou timidamente:  
— Lá é muito ruim, Hagrid?  
— Vocês não fazem idéia — disse ele com a voz contida. — Nunca estive em nenhum lugar assim. Pensei que ia endoidar. Ficava lembrando de coisas horríveis... O dia em que fui expulso de Hogwarts... O dia em que meu pai morreu... O dia em que tive de mandar Norberto embora...  
Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Norberto era o bebê dragão que Hagrid ganhara certa vez em um jogo de cartas.  
— A pessoa não consegue mais se lembrar de quem é depois de algum tempo. E começa a achar que não vale a pena viver. Eu tinha esperança de morrer durante o sono... Quando me soltaram, foi como se eu estivesse renascendo, tudo voltou como uma avalanche, foi a melhor sensação do mundo. E vejam bem, os dementadores não gostaram nada de me deixar sair.  
— Mas você era inocente! — exclamou Hermione.  
Hagrid riu pelo nariz.  
— Você acha que eles se importam com isso? Que nada. Desde que tenham umas centenas de seres humanos trancafiados com eles, para poder sugar toda a felicidade deles, não estão nem aí se alguém é ou não é culpado.  
Hagrid ficou calado por um instante, olhando para o chá.  
Depois disse em voz baixa:  
— Pensei em deixar Bicuço ir embora... Tentar fazê-lo fugir... Mas como é que a gente explica para um hipogrifo que ele tem que se esconder? E... E tenho medo de desrespeitar a lei... — Ele ergueu os olhos para os garotos, as lágrimas outra vez escorrendo pelo rosto. — Não quero nunca mais na vida voltar para Azkaban.  
  
**

                Sirius tremeu infeliz, não queria imaginar sua vida em Azkaban... Remo segurou seu ombro com força fazendo-o ficar um pouco mais calmo.

 

**A ida à cabana de Hagrid, embora não tivesse sido divertida, em todo o caso, produzira o efeito que Rony e Hermione esperavam. Ainda que Harry não tivesse de modo algum esquecido Black, não iria poder ficar pensando o tempo todo em vingança se quisesse ajudar Hagrid a vencer a causa contra a Comissão para Eliminação de Criaturas Perigosas. Ele, Rony e Hermione foram, no dia seguinte, à biblioteca, e voltaram ao vazio salão comunal, carregados de livros que poderiam ajudar a preparar a defesa para o Bicuço. Os três se sentaram diante do fogo forte que havia na lareira e folhearam lentamente as páginas de livros empoeirados sobre casos famosos de feras que saíram para roubar ou atacar gente, falando-se, ocasionalmente, quando deparavam com alguma coisa que servisse.  
  
**

– É nesses momentos que a obsessão de Hermione com a biblioteca ajuda. – Lily disse sorrindo para a menina que corou constrangida.

– Além de ajudarem o Hagrid vão tirar a cabeça do Harry do lugar errado... – Alice disse cautelosa.

**— Aqui tem uma coisa... Houve um caso em 1722... Mas o hipogrifo foi condenado, eca, olhem só o que fizeram com ele, que coisa horrível...  
— Esse aqui pode ajudar, olhem... Um Manticora atacou alguém ferozmente em 1296, e deixaram o bicho livre... Ah... Não, foi só porque todos estavam com medo de se aproximar dele...  
Nesse meio tempo, tinham sido armadas no resto do castelo as magníficas decorações de Natal, apesar de poucos alunos terem permanecido na escola para apreciá-las.  
Grossas serpentinas de folhas e frutos de azevinho foram penduradas pelos corredores, luzes misteriosas brilhavam dentro de cada armadura, e o Salão Principal tinha as doze árvores de Natal de sempre, fulgurantes de estrelas douradas. Um cheiro forte e gostoso de comida invadia os corredores e, na altura da noite de Natal, estava tão forte que até Perebas, no bolso de Rony, botou o nariz de fora para cheirar, esperançoso, o ar.  
  
**

                Sirius, Remo e Tiago trocaram olhares significativos à menção de Perebas.

 

**Na manhã de Natal, Harry foi acordado com Rony atirando um travesseiro nele.  
— Os Presentes!  
Harry apanhou os óculos e colocou-os no rosto, tentando enxergar, na penumbra, os pés da cama, onde aparecera um montinho de pacotes. Rony já estava rasgando o papel que embrulhava os dele.  
— Mais um suéter de mamãe... Outra vez marrom-avermelhada... Veja se você também ganhou um.  
Harry ganhara. A Sra. Weasley lhe mandara um suéter vermelho com o leão da Grifinória no peito, uma dúzia de tortas de frutas secas e nozes, um bolo de Natal e uma caixa com crocantes de nozes. Quando empurrou tudo isso para um lado, ele viu um pacote fino e longo por baixo.  
  
**

– Fino e longo como uma vassoura? – Tiago perguntou com um grande sorriso.

– Só pode ser a Firebolt! – Sirius disse empolgado, mesmo vendo tudo que daria errado em sua vida, ele ficaria muito feliz se realmente tivesse dado a vassoura ao afilhado. Isso provaria suas boas intenções.

 

**— Que é isso? — perguntou Rony, espiando, enquanto segurava nas mãos um par de meias marrom-avermelhadas que acabara de abrir.  
— Não sei...  
Harry rasgou o pacote e prendeu a respiração ao ver a magnífica e reluzente vassoura que rolara sobre sua cama. Rony largou as meias e pulou da cama dele para olhar mais de perto.  
— Eu não acredito — disse com a voz rouca.  
Era uma Firebolt, idêntica à vassoura de sonho que Harry tinha ido ver todas as manhãs no Beco Diagonal. O cabo brilhou quando ele a ergueu. Sentiu a vassoura vibrar e a soltou; ela ficou flutuando no ar, sem apoio, na altura exata para ele montá-la.  
  
**

                Tiago, Harry, Rony e Sirius emitiram o mesmo gemido de prazer ao imaginar a vassoura perfeita flutuando ao alcance de suas mãos.

 

**Os olhos de Harry correram da placa de ouro com o número do registro para a superfície do cabo, dali para as lascas de bétula perfeitamente lisas e aerodinâmicas que formavam a cauda.  
— Quem lhe mandou essa vassoura? — perguntou Rony em voz baixa.  
— Procure aí o cartão — disse Harry.  
Rony rasgou o resto do papel de embrulho da Firebolt.  
— Nada! Caramba, quem gastaria tanto dinheiro com você?  
  
**

– Eu, – Sirius murmurou sorridente – eu gastaria todo o meu dinheiro com você.

                Severo revirou os olhos, é claro que aqueles metidos preferiam gastar seu dinheiro com coisas idiotas como vassouras, enquanto ele tinha que comprar livros e vestes de segunda mão.

**— Bem — disse Harry atordoado —, aposto que não foram os Dursley.  
— Aposto que foi Dumbledore — disse Rony, agora rodeando a Firebolt, apreciando cada centímetro de sua glória. — Ele lhe mandou a Capa da Invisibilidade anonimamente...  
  
**

– Não... –  Tiago disse pensativo – Dumbledore estava apenas devolvendo a capa ao dono dela de direito. Não era um presente.

 

**— Mas era do meu pai — respondeu Harry. — Dumbledore só estava passando a capa para mim. Ele não gastaria centenas de galeões comigo. Não pode sair dando coisas assim para alunos...  
— Por isso mesmo é que não ia dizer que foi ele! — concluiu Rony. — Para um debilóide feito o Malfoy não dizer que é favoritismo. — Ei, Harry... — Rony deu uma grande gargalhada. — Malfoy! Espera até ele ver você montado nisso! Vai ficar doente de inveja! É uma vassoura de padrão internacional, ah, isso é!  
— Não consigo acreditar — murmurou Harry, alisando a Firebolt, enquanto Rony afundava na cama dele, rindo de se acabar só de pensar no Malfoy. — Quem...?  
— Eu sei — disse Rony se controlando. — Eu sei quem poderia ter sido... O Lupin.  
  
**

– Desculpa, – Remo disse com um meio sorriso – mas eu não tenho dinheiro para uma coisa dessas... Ficaria endividado para o resto da vida.

 

**— Quê? — disse Harry, agora começando a rir também. — Lupin? Olha, se ele tivesse tanto ouro assim, poderia comprar umas vestes novas.  
  
**

– Ele provavelmente compraria. – Tiago disse rindo – Mas não adiantaria muito de qualquer forma...

 

**— É, mas ele gosta de você. E estava ausente quando a sua Nimbus se arrebentou, e talvez tenha ouvido falar do acidente e resolvido visitar o Beco Diagonal e comprar a vassoura para você...  
— Que é que você quer dizer com estava ausente? — perguntou Harry. — Ele estava doente quando eu joguei aquela partida.  
— Bem, ele não estava na ala hospitalar — disse Rony. — Eu estava lá limpando comadres, cumprindo aquela detenção que o Snape me deu, se lembra?  
  
**

– Ás vezes... – Sirius disse mordendo os lábios nervoso – Quando a doença do Remo ataca... Ele precisa...

– Ir para o St. Mungus! – Tiago gritou vitorioso – Quando Remo fica realmente mal, ele precisa ser transferido para o St. Mungus!

– Isso! – Sirius disse concordando enfaticamente – Exatamente isso!

                Lily mordeu o lábio desconfiada, algo naquela história não fazia muito sentido.

 

**Harry franziu a testa para Rony.  
— Não posso imaginar Lupin comprando um presente desses.  
— Do que é que vocês estão rindo?  
Hermione acabara de entrar, vestindo um robe e segurando Bichento, que estava com a cara de extremo mau humor e um fio de lantejoulas em volta do pescoço.  
— Não entra aqui com ele! — disse Rony, apanhando Perebas depressa das profundezas de sua cama e guardando-o no bolso do pijama. Mas Hermione não ouviu. Largou Bichento na cama vazia de Simas e grudou os olhos, boquiaberta, na Firebolt.  
— Ah, Harry! Quem lhe mandou isso?  
— Não tenho a menor idéia. Não tinha cartão nem nada.  
Para sua surpresa, Hermione não pareceu nem excitada nem intrigada com a informação. Pelo contrário, ficou desapontada e mordeu o lábio.  
  
**

– Mais uma prova de que Hermione é a mais esperta entre vocês, – Gina disse rindo – eu também pensaria logo em Sirius...

– Não pensaria! – Rony bufou para a irmã – Só está dizendo isso por que eles já haviam falado. – completou apontando para Tiago e Sirius.

– Claro que não. – Gina trincou os dentes – Eu sei pensar sozinha, ao contrário de você.

– Chega! – Hermione disse revirando os olhos para os dois – Rony, volte a ler por favor.

                Rony bufou, mas fez exatamente o que Hermione pediu.

**— Que é que você tem? — perguntou Rony.  
— Não sei — respondeu Hermione lentamente —, mas é meio esquisito, não é? Quero dizer, essa é uma vassoura muito boa, não é?  
Rony suspirou, exasperado.  
— É a melhor vassoura que existe no mundo, Hermione.  
— Então deve ter sido realmente cara...  
— Provavelmente custou mais do que todas as vassouras da Sonserina, juntas — disse Rony alegremente.  
— Bem... Quem iria mandar a Harry uma coisa tão cara e nem ao menos dizer que mandou? — perguntou Hermione.  
— Quem quer saber disso? — retrucou Rony, impaciente. — Escuta aqui, Harry, posso dar uma voltinha? Posso?  
— Acho que ninguém devia montar essa vassoura por enquanto! — disse Hermione com a voz esganiçada.  
  
**

– Como não montar? – Tiago perguntou exasperado – É a melhor vassoura do mundo! Harry não pode deixa-la jogada e não usar ela!

– Mas se eles acham que Sirius é um assassino... – Frank começou a falar e recebeu olhares feios de Remo e Tiago – Eu disse que eles acham, não disse que ele é! – Frank completou – Faria sentido que eles achassem que a vassoura está enfeitiçada para machucar o Harry...

– Sim, isso faria todo o sentido. – Sirius murmurou nervoso – Mas eu não sou um assassino e a vassoura é segura!

 

**Harry e Rony encararam a garota.  
— Que é que você acha que Harry vai fazer com ela... Varrer o chão?  
Mas antes que Hermione pudesse responder, Bichento saltou da cama de Simas direto para o peito de Rony.  
— TIRE-O DAQUI! — berrou Rony, ao mesmo tempo em que as garras de Bichento rasgaram seu pijama e Perebas tentou uma fuga desesperada por cima do seu ombro. Rony agarrou Perebas pelo rabo e mirou em Bichento um pontapé mal calculado que acabou acertando o malão aos pés da cama de Harry, derrubou-o, e fez Rony pular pelo quarto uivando de dor.  
O pêlo de Bichento de repente ficou em pé. Um assobio alto e fino começou a invadir o quarto. O bisbilhoscópio de bolso saltara de dentro das meias velhas do tio Válter e saíra rodopiando e cintilando pelo chão.  
  
**

– Mais uma prova de que minha teoria faz sentido. – Tiago disse com um suspiro descontente – Tenho certeza de que esse bisbilhoscópio funciona...

– Não quero acreditar nisso. – Remo disse decepcionado – Isso só piora tudo.

– Vocês podem explicar, por favor? – Lily pediu resignada.

– Lily, se eu estiver certo, você vai saber até o fim do livro. – Tiago disse com um suspiro – Mas se eu estiver errado, não posso revelar os segredos dos meus amigos desse jeito.

                Lily deu um meio sorriso para Tiago e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro. Cada vez mais ela via o outro lado de Tiago, aquele que não era convencido e esnobe, e sim sensível e fiel aos amigos. Lily estava cada vez mais apaixonada por ele e isso podia ser visto em seus olhos.

 

**— Eu tinha me esquecido dele! — exclamou Harry, que se abaixou e recolheu o bisbilhoscópio. — Nunca uso estas meias se posso evitar...  
O pequeno pião girava e assobiava na palma da mão do garoto. Bichento sibilava e bufava para ele.  
— É melhor você levar esse gato daqui, Hermione — disse Rony furioso, sentando-se na cama de Harry e massageando o dedão do pé. — Será que dá para você guardar essa coisa? — acrescentou ele para Harry quando Hermione ia se retirando do quarto. Os olhos amarelos de Bichento continuavam fixos nele, cheios de malícia.  
Harry tornou a enfiar o bisbilhoscópio nas meias e atirou-o de volta ao malão. Tudo que se ouvia agora eram os gemidos de dor e raiva que Rony abafava. Perebas estava aninhado nas mãos do dono. Já fazia tempo que Harry o vira fora do bolso do amigo e teve a desagradável surpresa de observar que Perebas, antigamente tão gordo, estava agora magérrimo; e também tinha perdido pêlos em alguns pontos do corpo.  
— Ele não está com uma aparência muito boa, não é? — comentou Harry.  
— É estresse! — respondeu Rony. — Ele até estaria bem se aquela bola idiota de pêlos o deixasse em paz.  
  
**

– Na verdade não, – Sirius disse mordendo o lábio – a Hermione comprou o Bichento exatamente por que Rony queria um tônico para o Perebas... Então ele já estava doente antes...

– Desde que eles voltaram do Egito. – Remo disse entendendo exatamente o que Sirius estava pensando. Tiago concordou com os dois enfaticamente, cada vez mais sua teoria parecia correta.

 

**Mas Harry, se lembrando que a mulher na loja de Animais Mágicos dissera que os ratos só viviam três anos, não pôde deixar de sentir que, a não ser que Perebas tivesse poderes jamais revelados, ele estava chegando ao fim da vida. E, apesar das queixas freqüentes do amigo de que o rato estava chato e inútil, ele tinha certeza de que Rony ficaria muito infeliz se o bicho morresse.  
O espírito de Natal estava decididamente em baixa no salão comunal da Grifinória àquela manhã. Hermione prendera Bichento no dormitório das meninas, mas estava furiosa com Rony por ter tentado chutá-lo; Rony continuava fumegando de raiva com a nova tentativa que o gato fizera de comer seu rato. Harry desistiu de tentar fazer os dois se falarem e se ocupou em examinar a Firebolt, que trouxera com ele para a sala. Por alguma razão isto pareceu aborrecer Hermione também.  
Ela não fez comentário algum, mas não parava de lançar olhares carrancudos à vassoura, como se esta também tivesse criticado Bichento.  
À hora do almoço eles desceram para o Salão Principal e descobriram que as mesas das casas tinham sido encostadas nas paredes outra vez e que uma única mesa fora posta para doze pessoas no meio do salão. Os professores Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Snape, Sprout e Flitwick estavam sentados à mesa, bem como Filch, o zelador, que tirara o avental marrom de uso diário e estava enfatiotado com uma casaca muito velha de aspecto mofado. Havia apenas mais três alunos, dois novatos extremamente nervosos e um garoto mal-humorado da Sonserina.  
  
**

– Que almoço de natal agradável... – Frank disse revirando os olhos.

– Eu preferia almoçar no corujal... – Sirius disse rindo – Se Snape não é uma boa companhia para uma refeição atualmente, imagina adulto!

**— Feliz Natal! — desejou Dumbledore quando Harry, Rony e Hermione se aproximaram da mesa. — Como éramos tão poucos, me pareceu uma tolice usar as mesas das casas... Sentem-se, sentem-se!  
Harry, Rony e Hermione se sentaram lado a lado na ponta da mesa.  
— Balas de estalo! — disse Dumbledore entusiasmado, oferecendo a ponta de um tubo prateado a Snape, que o pegou com relutância e puxou. Com um estampido, a bala se rompeu e surgiu um grande chapéu cônico de bruxo encimado por um urubu empalhado.  
  
**

                Severo trincou os dentes irritado quando a sala explodiu em gargalhadas.

 

**Harry, lembrando-se do bicho-papão, procurou os olhos de Rony e os dois sorriram; a boca de Snape se comprimiu e ele empurrou o chapéu para Dumbledore, que o trocou pelo próprio chapéu de bruxo na mesma hora.  
— Podem avançar! — convidou ele aos presentes, sorrindo para todos.  
Quando Harry estava se servindo de batatas assadas, as portas do salão se abriram. Era a Profª. Sibila Trelawney, deslizando em direção à mesa como se andasse sobre rodas. Tinha posto um vestido verde de paetês em homenagem à ocasião, o que a fazia parecer mais que nunca uma libélula enorme e cintilante.  
— Sibila, mas que surpresa agradável! — saudou-a Dumbledore, levantando-se.  
— Estive consultando a minha bola de cristal, diretor — disse a professora com a voz mais etérea e distante do mundo —, e para meu espanto, me vi abandonando o meu almoço solitário para vir me reunir a vocês. Quem sou eu para recusar uma inspiração do destino? Na mesma hora me apressei a deixar minha torre e peço que me perdoem o atraso...  
  
**

– E essa é oficialmente a previsão mais ridícula que essa mulher já fez. – Sirius disse revirando os olhos – O que é mais fácil do que prever que você fará uma coisa e fazer logo em seguida?

– Estou tendo uma visão... – Gina disse colocando a mão na testa e imitando perfeitamente a professora Trelawney – Prevejo que Roniquinho vai ler a próxima frase escrita no livro.

                Todos na sala riram dos trejeitos de Gina imitando a professora.

 

**— É claro — disse Dumbledore com os olhos cintilantes. Deixe-me apanhar uma cadeira para você...  
E, dizendo isso, usou a varinha para trazer, pelo ar, uma cadeira que girou alguns segundos e pousou com um baque entre os professores Snape e Minerva.  
A Profª. Sibila, porém, não se sentou; seus enormes olhos começaram a passear pela mesa e ela subitamente deixou escapar um gritinho.  
— Não me atrevo, diretor! Se eu me sentar, seremos treze! Nada poderia ser mais azarado! Não vamos esquecer que quando treze comem juntos, o primeiro a se levantar será o primeiro a morrer!  
— Vamos correr o risco, Sibila — disse a Profª. Minerva, impaciente. — Por favor, sente, o peru está esfriando.  
Sibila hesitou, depois se acomodou na cadeira vazia, os olhos fechados e a boca contraída, como se estivesse à espera de um raio atingir a mesa. Minerva enfiou uma grande colher na terrina mais próxima.  
— Tripas, Sibila?  
  
**

– Isso faz todo o sentido do mundo. – Remo disse revirando os olhos – É claro que quem levantar primeiro vai morrer, não acha, Alice?

– Não vou falar nada. – Alice bufou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, ela acreditava em adivinhação e esperava que o livro dessa vez mostrasse que ela estava certa.

– Vocês não precisam provocar ela também. – Neville disse chateado – Sei que ela não tem se comportado bem, mas isso não justifica provocações...

– Ok, Neville, – Remo disse com um sorriso bondoso para o menino que simplesmente tentava defender a mãe – mas só por que é você quem está pedindo.

 

**A professora fingiu não ouvir. Reabriu os olhos, correu-os ao redor da mesa, mais uma vez, e perguntou:  
— Mas onde está o nosso caro Profº. Lupin?  
— Receio que o coitado esteja doente outra vez — disse Dumbledore, fazendo um gesto para que todos começassem a se servir. — Pouca sorte que isso fosse acontecer no dia de Natal.  
  
**

– Estranho mesmo, não acham? – Severo disse sorrindo cinicamente.

– Não, não acho. – Tiago disse mordendo o lábio para não atacar Snape – Remo tem uma saúde sensível!

– Sensível demais... – Severo disse insinuante e Rony achou melhor voltar a ler antes que Tiago perdesse a paciência.

 

**— Mas com certeza você já sabia disso, não, Sibila? — disse a Profª. Minerva com as sobrancelhas erguidas.  
Sibila lançou a Minerva um olhar gelado.  
— Claro que sabia, Minerva — disse com a voz controlada. — Mas a pessoa não deve fazer alarde de tudo que sabe. Muitas vezes finjo que não possuo Visão Interior para não deixar os outros nervosos.  
— Isto explica muita coisa — disse a outra com azedume.  
  
**

– Minerva realmente mostra quando não gosta das pessoas! – Sirius disse rindo da discussão das professoras.

 

**A voz da Profª. Sibila subitamente se tornou bem menos etérea.  
— Se você quer saber, Minerva, vi que o coitado do Profº. Lupin não vai estar conosco por muito tempo. E ele próprio parece saber que seu tempo é curto. Decididamente fugiu quando eu me ofereci para consultar a bola de cristal para ele...  
  
**

                Sirius, Tiago e Remo caíram na gargalhada enquanto Alice olhava para Remo espantada.

– É claro que eu fugi, – Remo disse revirando os olhos – quem ia querer uma maluca que vê presságios de morte em tudo consultando a bola de cristal?

 

**— Imagine só — comentou Minerva secamente.  
— Tenho minhas dúvidas — disse Dumbledore, com a voz alegre, mas ligeiramente mais alta, o que pôs um ponto final na conversa das duas — de que o Profº. Lupin corra algum perigo iminente. Severo, você preparou a poção para ele outra vez?  
— Preparei, diretor — respondeu Snape.  
  
**

– Então foi realmente o professor Dumbledore quem obrigou Snape a preparar aquela poção para Remo... – Frank disse encolhendo os ombros.

– É claro, – Remo disse revirando os olhos – ele nunca faria por vontade própria.

– Que bom que tem consciência disso Lupin. – Severo murmurou irritado.

 

**— Ótimo. Então logo ele deverá estar de pé... Derek, você já se serviu dessas salsichas apimentadas? Estão excelentes.  
O garoto do primeiro ano ficou vermelhíssimo quando Dumbledore se dirigiu a ele, e apanhou a travessa de salsichas com as mãos trêmulas.  
A Profª. Sibila se comportou quase normalmente até o finzinho do almoço de Natal, duas horas depois. Empapuçados com a comida e ainda usando os chapéus da festa, Harry e Rony se levantaram primeiro da mesa e ela deu um grito agudo.  
  
**

– É claro que ela não perderia a chance de dizer que Harry iria morrer. – Gina disse revirando os olhos – Por que eu nunca estou por perto nessas horas?

– Porque você era o bebê da mamãe. – Rony disse dando língua para a irmã mais nova.

– Rony, pare de agir como se tivesse dez anos de idade. – Hermione bufou – E continue lendo.

**— Meus queridos! Qual dos dois se levantou da cadeira primeiro? Qual?  
— Não sei — respondeu Rony olhando preocupado para Harry.  
— Duvido que vá fazer muita diferença — disse a Profª. Minerva com frieza —, a não ser que o tarado da machadinha esteja esperando aí fora para matar o primeiro que sair para o saguão.  
  
**

                Todos os presentes não resistiram e caíram na gargalhada.

– Pelo menos McGonagall tem humor! – Sirius disse entre risadas.

 

**Até Rony riu. Sibila pareceu muitíssimo ofendida.  
— Vem com a gente? — perguntou Harry a Hermione.  
— Não — respondeu a garota. — Quero falar uma coisa com a Profª. McGonagall.  
— Provavelmente vai tentar ver se pode assistir a mais aulas — bocejou Rony quando se encaminhavam para o saguão de entrada, onde não encontraram nenhum louco da machadinha.  
  
**

– Não existem mais aulas que ela possa assistir... – Frank disse com um meio sorriso – Mas pode querer falar sobre as que já está assistindo.

– Não... – Tiago disse mordendo o lábio e encarando Hermione seriamente – Eu tenho um péssimo pressentimento sobre o que ela quer falar com McGonagall...

 

**Quando chegaram ao buraco do retrato, encontraram Sir Cadogan desfrutando um almoço de Natal com dois frades, vários ex-diretores de Hogwarts e seu gordo pônei. O cavaleiro levantou a viseira e brindou aos dois garotos com uma jarra de quentão.  
— Feliz... Hic... Natal! Senha!  
— Cão desprezível — disse Rony.  
— E o mesmo para o senhor, meu senhor! — berrou Sir Cadogan quando o quadro se afastou para admitir os garotos.  
Harry foi diretamente ao dormitório, apanhou a Firebolt e o Estojo para Manutenção de Vassouras que Hermione lhe dera de presente de aniversário, levou-os para baixo e tentou encontrar o que fazer com a vassoura; mas não havia lascas levantadas para aparar e o cabo ainda estava tão reluzente que não tinha sentido lhe dar polimento. Ele e Rony ficaram ali admirando a vassoura de todos os ângulos até que o buraco do retrato se abriu e Hermione entrou, acompanhada da Profª. Minerva.**

**Embora Minerva McGonagall fosse diretora da Grifinória, Harry só a vira antes na sala comunal uma vez, e para dar um aviso muito sério.  
Ele e Rony a olharam, os dois segurando a Firebolt. Hermione contornou o lugar em que eles estavam, se sentou, apanhou o livro mais próximo e escondeu o rosto nele.  
  
  
**

– Sabia! – Tiago disse com um suspiro – Você foi falar para McGonagall que Harry ganhou uma vassoura e que você acha que Sirius mandou... E ela foi confiscar a vassoura!

– Isso é maldade! – Gina disse compartilhando o sentimento de Tiago por quadribol – Harry nem teve a oportunidade de voar nela antes de ser confiscada...

– Eu não me arrependo. – Hermione disse cruzando os braços sobre o peito – Não tinha como saber se a vassoura era segura, eu estava apenas cuidando do meu amigo!

– Eu já te perdoei por isso há muito tempo, Mione, não precisa se justificar... – Harry disse com um sorriso para a amiga.

 

**— Então é isso? — perguntou a professora com o seu olhar penetrante, aproximando-se da lareira para examinar a Firebolt. — A Srta. Granger acabou de me informar que alguém lhe mandou uma vassoura, Potter.  
Harry e Rony se viraram para olhar Hermione. Surpreenderam sua testa corando por cima do livro, que ela segurava de cabeça para baixo.  
— Posso? — perguntou McGonagall, mas não esperou resposta para tirar a vassoura das mãos dos garotos. Examinou-a atentamente, do cabo às lascas. — Hum. E não havia nenhum bilhete, nenhum cartão, Potter? Nenhuma mensagem de nenhum tipo?  
— Não — disse Harry sem compreender.  
— Entendo... Bem, receio que tenha de levar a vassoura, Potter.  
— Q... Quê? — exclamou Harry, ficando em pé. — Por quê?  
— Teremos que verificar se não está enfeitiçada. Naturalmente eu não sou especialista nesse assunto, mas imagino que Madame Hooch e o Profº. Flitwick possam desmontá-la...  
  
**

– Desmontá-la? – Tiago gritou com o queixo tremendo – Isso é um absurdo! Ninguém deveria desmontar uma vassoura desse calíbre! E se na hora de remontar ela perder aerodinâmica?

– Tiago, – Lily pousou a mão sobre a dele calmamente – Mione só estava pensando no bem do Harry, sei que você pode entender isso... E Madame Hooch e Flitwick vão se esforçar para manter a integridade da vassoura.

– Flitwick é ótimo, mas não é especialista em vassouras! – Tiago disse ainda irritado – Ele pode não conseguir recuperá-la completamente...

 

**— Desmontá-la? — repetiu Rony, como se a professora fosse maluca.  
— Não deve levar mais do que umas semanas. Você a receberá de volta se tivermos certeza de que está limpa.  
— A vassoura não tem nada errado! — exclamou Harry, a voz ligeiramente trêmula. — Francamente, professora...  
— Você não pode saber, Potter — disse a professora com bondade — pelo menos até ter voado nela, e receio que isto esteja fora de questão até nos certificarmos de que ninguém a alterou. Eu o manterei informado.  
  
**

– Eu nunca alteraria uma vassoura! – Sirius bufou irritado – Isso é um absurdo!

 

**A Profª. McGonagall deu meia-volta levando a Firebolt, e atravessou o buraco do retrato, que se fechou em seguida. Harry ficou observando a professora partir, a latinha de cera de polimento ainda na mão. Rony, porém, se voltou contra Hermione.  
— Para que você foi correndo contar à Profª. Minerva?  
Hermione largou o livro de lado. Seu rosto continuava vermelho, mas ela se levantou e enfrentou Rony, desafiando-o.  
— Porque achei, e a Profª. McGonagall concorda comigo, que provavelmente a vassoura foi mandada a Harry por Sirius Black!**

– Por um lado eu acredito que as duas estivessem certas! – Remo disse dando de ombros – Também acho que foi Sirius quem mandou a vassoura, só quem conviveu com Tiago como nós convivemos poderia entender a importância de uma vassoura!

– Realmente... – Severo murmurou – Eu não vejo importância nenhuma.

– Tudo que eu quero é ler de uma vez o próximo capítulo. – Tiago disse nervoso – Preciso saber o que vai acontecer com essa vassoura... – E Tiago também queria saber o que aconteceria com Sirius...

                Hermione pegou o livro das mãos de Rony, limpou a garganta e leu:

**– Capítulo XII – O Patrono.**


	12. O Patrono

**– O Patrono.**

– Esse é um bom nome de capítulo! – Tiago disse com um grande sorriso.

– Espero que signifique que Remo vai finalmente começar aquelas aulas de Patrono que ele prometeu ao Harry. – Sirius disse sorrindo para Remo esperançoso.

– Já estava na hora. – Remo disse sorrindo para Harry – Imagino que você vá ser um ótimo aluno.

– Duvido. – Severo murmurou de seu canto.

– Pois pode duvidar a vontade, Snape. – Sirius disse irritado – Eu aposto com você que o Harry consegue, na hora que quiser.

– Já falei que não faço apostas idiotas, Black. – Severo bufou irritado.

**Harry sabia que Hermione tivera boa intenção, mas isso não o impedia de estar aborrecido com a amiga. Ele fora dono da melhor vassoura do mundo por breves horas e agora, por interferência dela, não sabia se iria rever a vassoura.**  
**Harry tinha certeza de que, no momento, não havia problema algum com a Firebolt, mas em que estado ela ficaria depois de ser submetida a todo tipo de teste antifeitiço?**  
**Rony também estava furioso com Hermione. Na sua opinião, desmontar uma Firebolt nova em folha era nada menos que um ato criminoso.**

 

– E eu continuo pensando assim! – Rony afirmou categórico.

– E eu concordo! – Tiago disse enfático – Criminoso e desnecessário, Sirius nunca adulteraria uma vassoura para machucar o Harry...

– Nós realmente não tínhamos como saber isso. – Hermione bufou resignada – Eu já disse, só queria proteger meu amigo...

 

**Hermione, que continuava convicta de que agira visando o bem do amigo, começou a evitar a sala comunal. Os dois garotos supunham que ela se refugiara na biblioteca e não tentaram persuadi-la a voltar.**

– É claro que me refugiei na biblioteca, os dois estavam me tratando mal... – Hermione disse levantando os olhos do livro e encarando Harry e Rony – Além disso, eu estava estudando casos para ajudar o Hagrid.

                Harry e Rony encararam os próprios pés constrangidos.

 

 **Em tudo por tudo, eles ficaram felizes quando o restante da escola voltou, pouco depois do Ano-Novo, e a Torre da Grifinória novamente se encheu de gente e ruídos.**  
**Olívio procurou Harry na véspera do novo trimestre começar.**  
**— Teve um bom Natal? — perguntou ele e, em seguida, sem esperar resposta, se sentou, baixou a voz e disse: — Andei pensando durante o Natal, Harry. Depois da última partida, entende. Se os dementadores forem ao próximo... Quero dizer... Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de você... Bem...**

 

– Ele quer dizer que não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perder mais um jogo... – Tiago disse concordando internamente com Olívio – Ele precisa de um pouco mais de confiança para ser capitão... "Mesmo tratando de assuntos delicados a voz de um capitão deve se manter firme e confiante".

– Que livro você está citando? – Sirius disse com uma gargalhada.

– O Manual do bom capitão. – Tiago murmurou desviando os olhos enquanto todos acompanhavam Sirius em sua risada – É um livro trouxa, deveria ser sobre futebol, mas adaptei as ideias para quadribol...

– Eu com certeza não conhecia esse seu lado. – Lily disse com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

– Você ainda tem muito a conhecer. – Tiago disse ligeiramente galante antes de se lembrar de que prometeu a Lily que não forçaria um clima entre eles – Quero dizer, você está conhecendo apenas o meu lado fanático por quadribol e meu lado amigo... Não sabe nada sobre como sou um bom... Nada... É melhor você voltar a ler Hermione...

 

 **Olívio parou, parecendo constrangido.**  
**— Já estou cuidando disso — falou Harry depressa. — O Profº. Lupin prometeu que me ensinaria a afastar os dementadores. Devemos começar esta semana. Ele falou que teria tempo depois do Natal.**  
**— Ah — respondeu Olívio, o rosto se desanuviando. — Bem, nesse caso... Eu não queria realmente perder você como apanhador, Harry já encomendou uma vassoura nova?**  
**— Não.**  
**— Quê! É melhor você se mexer, sabe, não vai poder montar aquela Shooting Star contra o time da Corvinal!**  
**— Ele ganhou uma Firebolt de Natal — disse Rony.**  
**— Uma Firebolt? Não! Sério? Uma Firebolt de verdade?**  
**— Não precisa se excitar, Olívio — disse Harry deprimido. — Não está mais comigo. Foi confiscada. — E explicou tudo sobre a Firebolt e como estava sendo verificada para saber se fora enfeitiçada.**  
**— Enfeitiçada? Como poderia ter sido enfeitiçada?**  
**— Sirius Black — disse Harry, cansado. — Dizem que ele está querendo me pegar. Então McGonagall calculou que poderia ter me mandado a vassoura.**  
**Descartando a informação de que um assassino famoso estava atrás do seu apanhador, Olívio disse:**

 

– Eu gosto desse cara! – Sirius disse rindo – Ele mantem as prioridades dele no lugar certo...

– Que me importa se um assassino famoso fugitivo de Azkaban está atrás do meu apanhador – Remo disse irônico – Contanto que ele apanhe o pomo antes de ser morto, estamos bem.

                Harry, Rony e Gina não resistiram em acompanhar as risadas dos marotos.

 

**— Mas Black não poderia ter comprado uma Firebolt! Ele está fugindo! O país inteiro está à procura dele! Como é que iria simplesmente entrar na Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol e comprar uma vassoura?**

 

– E eu pensando que ele saberia um pouco mais sobre o comércio de vassouras... – Tiago disse revirando os olhos.

– Tiago, – Frank disse risonho – nem todo mundo leva o quadribol ao mesmo nível que você.

 

 **— Eu sei, mas ainda assim McGonagall quer desmontá-la...**  
**Olívio empalideceu.**  
**— Vou falar com ela, Harry — prometeu. — Vou chamá-la à razão... Uma Firebolt... Uma autêntica Firebolt, no nosso time... Ela quer que Grifinória ganhe tanto quanto nós... Vou fazê-la ver o absurdo. Uma Firebolt...**  
**As aulas recomeçaram no dia seguinte. A última coisa que alguém ia querer fazer era passar duas horas lá fora em uma fria manhã de janeiro, mas Hagrid providenciara uma fogueira cheia de salamandras para alegria dos alunos, que passaram uma aula incomumente boa juntando madeira e folhas secas para manter o fogo alto enquanto os bichinhos, que adoram chamas, subiam e desciam pelas toras embranquecidas de calor.**

– Pelo menos vocês aprenderam um pouco sobre salamandras... – Alice disse dando de ombros – Já é alguma coisa.

**A primeira aula de Adivinhação do novo trimestre foi bem menos divertida; a Profª. Sibila estava agora começando a ensinar quiromancia à turma e não perdeu tempo para informar Harry de que ele possuía a menor linha da vida que ela já vira.**

 

– É claro. – Lily bufou – Não é uma verdadeira aula de adivinhação sem um presságio de morte para Harry.

 

 **Mas era à aula de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas que ele estava ansioso para chegar; depois da conversa com Olívio, queria começar as aulas antidementadores o mais cedo possível.**  
**— Ah, é verdade — disse Lupin quando Harry o lembrou da promessa no final da aula. — Vejamos... Que tal às oito horas da noite na quinta? A sala de aula de História da Magia deve ser suficientemente grande... Tenho que pensar muito como vamos fazer. Não podemos trazer um dementador real ao castelo para praticar...**

 

– Nem imagino que solução vou arranjar... – Remo disse pensativo – Mesmo que Harry aprenda a fazer um patrono em uma sala vazia, na hora que encontrar um dementador, talvez ele não consiga realizar o feitiço. Afinal, a primeira regra do feitiço é ter um pensamento feliz e se concentrar nele, o dementador no entanto se alimenta justamente desse sentimento, então frente a frente com um deles, é muito mais difícil ter um pensamento feliz...

                Sirius e Tiago trocaram um olhar indulgente, adoravam ouvir Remo falar de sua matéria favorita e seu sonho de lecionar.

– Você vai ser um professor maravilhoso, Remo! – Lily disse com um sorriso de canto de boca fazendo Remo corar.

 

 **— Ele continua com cara de doente, não acha? — perguntou Rony quando caminhavam pelo corredor para ir jantar. — Que é que você acha que ele tem?**  
**Ouviram um alto muxoxo de impaciência atrás deles. Era Hermione que estivera sentada ao pé de uma armadura, rearrumando a mochila, tão cheia de livros que não fechava.**  
**— E por que é que você esta fazendo muxoxo para a gente? — perguntou Rony, irritado.**  
**— Por nada — respondeu Hermione em tom de superioridade, passando a mochila pelo ombro.**  
**— Nada, não — disse Rony. — Eu estava imaginando qual seria o problema de Lupin, e você...**  
**— Bem, será que não está óbvio? — disse a garota com um olhar de superioridade de dar nos nervos.**

 **— Se você não quer dizer, não diga — retrucou Rony com rispidez.**  
**— Ótimo — disse Hermione, arrogante, e foi-se embora.**  
**— Ela não sabe — disse Rony, olhando, rancoroso, para a garota que se afastava. — Só está tentando fazer a gente voltar a falar com ela.**  


– Na verdade eu sabia... – Hermione disse constrangida.

– Pelo visto, pelo menos um de vocês pensa. – Severo murmurou maldoso de seu lugar.

– Acho melhor ficar quieto se não quiser que eu transforme sua língua em uma berinjela! – Sirius disse apertando os olhos na direção de Snape.

– O que quer dizer com isso Severo? – Lily perguntou tentando ignorar o fato de Tiago estar acenando freneticamente para Hermione voltar a ler.

– Que pelo menos Granger descobriu qual a doença de Lupin. – Severo disse com superioridade.

– Então você sabe qual é a doença dele. – Lily perguntou pensativa, já tinha suas próprias ideias sobre o que poderia ser, mas não diria nada sem confirmação.

– Sei, mas não posso falar... – Severo bufou.

– Por que não pode falar? – Alice perguntou curiosa – Sirius e Tiago não falam nada por que são amigos de Remo, mas você não é amigo deles...

– Não posso falar por que me comprometi a não falar... – Severo disse revirando os olhos para Alice – E não vou falar, mesmo que insistam, então é melhor continuar lendo. – Ele completou para Hermione.

**Oito horas da noite de quinta-feira, Harry saiu da Torre da Grifinória para a sala de História da Magia. Quando chegou, a sala estava escura e vazia, mas ele acendeu as luzes com a varinha e já estava esperando havia uns cinco minutos quando o Profº. Lupin apareceu, trazendo uma grande caixa, que depositou em cima da escrivaninha do Profº. Binns.**  
**— Que é isso? — perguntou Harry.**  
**— Outro bicho-papão — respondeu Lupin tirando a capa. — andei passando um pente fino no castelo desde terça-feira e por sorte encontrei este aqui escondido no arquivo do Sr. Filch. É o mais próximo que chegaremos de um dementador de verdade, O bicho-papão se transformará em um dementador quando o vir, então poderemos praticar. Posso guardá-lo na minha sala quando não estiver em uso; tem um armário embaixo da minha escrivaninha de que ele vai gostar.**

 

– Você é genial! – Sirius disse dando a Remo um olhar de aprovação.

– Vai ser perfeito! – Tiago concordou com um sorriso.

 

 **— Tudo bem — disse Harry procurando falar como se não estivesse nada apreensivo, mas apenas feliz por Lupin ter encontrado um substituto tão bom para um dementador real.**  
**— Então... — O Profº. Lupin apanhou a varinha e fez sinal para Harry imitá-lo. — O feitiço que vou tentar lhe ensinar faz parte da magia muito avançada, Harry, muito acima do Nível Normal de Bruxaria. É chamado o _Feitiço do Patrono_.**  
**— O que é que ele faz? — perguntou Harry nervoso.**  
**— Bem, quando funciona corretamente, ele conjura um Patrono, que é uma espécie de antidementador, um guardião que age como um escudo entre você e o dementador.**  
**Harry teve uma súbita visão de si mesmo agachado atrás de um vulto do tamanho de Hagrid segurando um enorme bastão.**

– Você tem uma imaginação fascinante. – Gina disse rindo junto com todos os outros e fazendo Harry corar.

 

 **O Profº. Lupin continuou:**  
**— O Patrono é um tipo de energia positiva, uma projeção da própria coisa de que o dementador se alimenta: esperança, felicidade, desejo de sobrevivência, mas ele não consegue sentir desesperança, como um ser humano real, por isso o dementador não pode afetá-lo. Mas preciso preveni-lo, Harry, de que o feitiço talvez seja demasiado avançado para você. Muitos bruxos habilitados têm dificuldade de executá-lo.**  
**— Que aspecto tem um Patrono? — perguntou Harry, curioso.**  
**— Cada um é único para o bruxo que o conjura.**

 

– O meu é um grande e imponente cervo. – Tiago disse estufando o peito orgulhoso.

– O meu é um cachorro gigante. – Sirius disse dando uma piscadela.

– Um Lobo. – Remo disse tentando não chamar muita atenção para si mesmo.

– Nunca consegui conjurar um patrono corpóreo... – Alice disse baixando os olhos constrangida.

– O meu é uma raposa... – Frank disse sorridente.

– Uma corça. – Lily disse encarando Tiago com curiosidade. Seus patronos se completavam, um cervo e uma corça... Como se estivessem destinados a ficar juntos para sempre.

– O meu também é uma corça. – Severo disse encarando Lily que não lhe deu qualquer atenção.

                Mas Tiago ouviu o que Snape disse e pensou imediatamente que duas corças são iguais, não se completam... Enquanto o cervo é o par perfeito para a corça. E sorriu para Lily sabendo que ela estava destinada a ficar com ele, em todos os sentidos.

 

 **— E como se conjura?**  
**— Com uma fórmula mágica, que só fará efeito se você estiver concentrado, com todas as suas forças, em uma única lembrança muito feliz.**  
**Harry procurou em sua mente uma lembrança feliz. Com certeza, nada que tivesse lhe acontecido na casa dos Dursley iria servir. Por fim, decidiu-se pelo momento em que voou numa vassoura pela primeira vez.**

 

– Não acho que essa lembrança será forte o bastante... – Sirius comentou pensativo.

 

 **— Certo — disse, procurando lembrar o mais exatamente possível da maravilhosa sensação de voar.**  
**— A fórmula é a seguinte — Lupin pigarreou para limpar a garganta. — _Expecto Patronum_!**  
**— _Expecto Patronum!_  — repetiu Harry em voz baixa —,  _Expecto..._**  
**— Está se concentrando com todas as forças em sua lembrança feliz?**  
**— Ah... Estou — respondeu Harry, forçando depressa seu pensamento a retornar àquele primeiro vôo de vassoura. — _Expecto patrono._  Não,  _patronum..._  Desculpe... _Expecto Patronum! Expecto Patronum!_... — Alguma coisa se projetou subitamente da ponta de sua varinha; parecia um fiapo de gás prateado.**

 

– Muito bom para sua primeira vez. – Lily disse olhando para Harry confiante – E você tinha só treze anos...

 

 **— O senhor viu isso? — perguntou Harry, excitado. — Aconteceu uma coisa!**  
**— Muito bem — aprovou Lupin sorrindo. — Certo, então, está pronto para experimentar com um dementador?**  
**— Estou — disse o garoto, segurando sua varinha com firmeza e indo para o meio da sala de aula deserta. Tentou manter o pensamento no vôo, mas alguma coisa não parava de interferir... A qualquer segundo agora, poderia tornar a ouvir sua mãe... Mas ele não devia pensar nisso ou tornaria a ouvi-la, e ele não queria... Ou será que queria?**

 

– Ah, Harry. – Remo murmurou triste – Se você pensar nisso, não vai dar certo...

– Por favor. – Tiago disse com um suspiro enquanto abraçava Lily, que havia soluçado, com um pouco mais de força – Não espere ouvir sua mãe... Isso vai te machucar mais do que te ajudar.

                Severo concordou internamente com Tiago, ouvir os últimos momentos de Lily seria difícil para todos ali.

 

 **Lupin segurou a tampa da caixa e levantou-a.**  
**Um dementador se ergueu lentamente da caixa, o rosto encapuzado virado para Harry, uma mão luzidia, coberta de cascas de feridas, segurando a capa.**  
**As luzes em volta da sala de aula piscaram e se apagaram. O dementador saiu da caixa e começou a se deslocar silenciosamente em direção a Harry, respirando profundamente, uma respiração vibrante. Uma onda de frio intensa o engolfou...**  
**— _Expecto patronum!_  — berrou Harry. —  _Expecto Patronum!_**  
**Mas a sala e o dementador foram se dissolvendo... Harry se viu caindo outra vez por um denso nevoeiro branco, e a voz de sua mãe mais alta que nunca, ecoava em sua cabeça... _“Harry não! Harry não! Por favor... farei qualquer coisa...”_**  
**_"Afaste-se. Afaste-se, menina...”_**

                A voz de Hermione vacilou enquanto lia. Todos a sua volta estavam pálidos, mas Harry, mais uma vez, era quem estava pior, havia escondido o rosto entre as mãos, e não conseguia parar de tremer. Lily soltou-se de Tiago suavemente e acolheu Harry em seus braços.

– Harry... – Gina disse com os olhos marejados – Isso é terrível... Não imagino como tenha sido difícil para você...

 

 **— Harry!**  
**Harry de repente recuperou os sentidos. Estava deitado de costas no chão. As luzes da sala tinham reacendido. Ele não precisou perguntar o que acontecera.**  
**— Desculpe — murmurou, se sentando e sentindo o suor frio escorrer por dentro dos óculos.**  
**— Você está bem? — perguntou Lupin.**  
**— Estou... — Harry usou uma carteira para se levantar, apoiando-se nela.**  
**— Tome aqui — Lupin lhe deu um sapo de chocolate. — Coma isso antes de tentarmos outra vez. Eu não esperava que você conseguisse da primeira vez; de fato, ficaria assombrado se tivesse conseguido.**  
**— Está piorando — murmurou Harry, mordendo a cabeça do sapo. — Eu a ouvi mais alto dessa vez... E ele... Voldemort.**  
**Lupin parecia mais pálido do que de costume.**

 

– Ouvir isso é difícil demais... – Remo murmurou – Sei que na época você não sabia... Mas estava falando da morte de um dos meus melhores amigos...

                Sirius, que também não estava bem, apertou o ombro de Remo para confortá-lo um pouco.

 

 **— Harry, se você não quiser continuar, vou compreender muito bem...**  
**— Eu quero! — exclamou Harry com vigor, enfiando o resto do sapo de chocolate na boca. — Tenho que continuar! O que vai acontecer se os dementadores aparecerem na partida contra Corvinal? Não posso me dar ao luxo de cair outra vez. Se perdermos a partida, perderemos a Taça de Quadribol!**

 

– Agora você falou exatamente como seu pai. – Sirius disse com um sorriso triste e ligeiramente orgulhoso.

 

 **— Muito bem, então... — disse Lupin. — Talvez queira escolher outra lembrança, uma lembrança feliz, quero dizer, para se concentrar... Essa primeira parece que não foi bastante forte...**  
**Harry fez um esforço mental e concluiu que sua emoção quando Grifinória ganhara o Campeonato das Casas, no ano anterior, fora decididamente uma lembrança muito feliz. Segurou a varinha com força, outra vez, e tomou posição no meio da sala.**  
**— Pronto? — perguntou Lupin segurando a tampa da caixa.**  
**— Pronto — disse Harry, tentando por tudo encher a cabeça de pensamentos felizes sobre a vitória de Grifinória, em lugar dos pensamentos sombrios sobre o que ia acontecer quando a caixa se abrisse.**  
**— Já! — disse Lupin destampando a caixa. A sala ficou gelada e escura mais uma vez. O dementador avançou deslizando, inspirando com força; a mão podre estendida para Harry...**  
**— _Expecto Patronum!_  — berrou Harry. —  _Expecto Patronum! Expecto Pat..._**  
**Um nevoeiro branco obscureceu seus sentidos... Vultos grandes e difusos moveram-se à sua volta... Então ele ouviu uma nova voz, uma voz de homem, gritando em pânico... _"Lílian, leve Harry e vá! É ele! Vá! Corra! Eu o atraso...”_**

 

– Tiago? – Lily e Sirius murmuraram ao mesmo tempo enquanto as lágrimas que teimavam em cair dos olhos de Lily engrossavam.

– Você ouviu Tiago... – Sirius completou sozinho com a voz tremendo, como resposta recebeu apenas um aceno de cabeça de Harry.

– Você... – Lily virou-se para Tiago angustiada – Você enfrentou Voldemort, sozinho, para me proteger? Para proteger Harry? – Lily começou a chorar ainda mais.

– Parece que sim... – Tiago murmurou nervoso – Eu faria de novo... Eu faria qualquer coisa para proteger vocês...

 

 **Os ruídos de alguém saindo aos tropeços de uma sala... Uma porta se escancarando... Uma gargalhada aguda...**  
**— Harry! Harry. Acorde...**  
**Lupin dava tapinhas em seu rosto. Desta vez levou um minuto até Harry entender por que estava deitado no chão empoeirado de uma sala de aula.**  
**— Ouvi meu pai — murmurou Harry — É a primeira vez que o ouço, ele tentou enfrentar Voldemort sozinho, para dar à minha mãe tempo de fugir...**  
**O garoto de repente percebeu que havia em seu rosto lágrimas misturadas ao suor. Abaixou a cabeça o mais que pôde e enxugou as lágrimas nas vestes, fingindo estar amarrando um sapato, para Lupin não ver.**  
**— Você ouviu Tiago? — disse Lupin numa voz estranha.**  
**— Ouvi... — O rosto seco, Harry ergueu a cabeça. — Por quê... O senhor conheceu meu pai?**  
**— Eu... Para falar a verdade, conheci. Fomos amigos em Hogwarts. Escute, Harry... Talvez devêssemos parar por hoje. Este feitiço é absurdamente avançado... Eu não devia ter sugerido que você se submetesse a essa...**

 

– Você podia ter falado mais do que "fomos amigos em Hogwarts" para ele. – Tiago disse com a voz ainda rouca pelo que havia acabado de ouvir.

– Eu não devia estar muito melhor do que estou agora, Tiago – Remo disse encarando seu melhor amigo – acho que não teria capacidade para falar mais do que isso naquele momento.

– "Seu pai foi meu melhor amigo, junto com seu padrinho, assassino condenado, e me ajudaram a superar todos os meus problemas", não me parece uma opção tão ruim. – Sirius disse dando de ombros.

– Se isso acontecer um dia, eu falo isso, – Remo disse com um sorriso de canto de boca – mas por hora espero não precisar nunca falar de Tiago para o Harry... Apenas as histórias boas que Tiago não contaria...

 

 **— Não! — disse Harry e tornou a se levantar. — Vou tentar mais uma vez! Não estou pensando em lembranças muito felizes, é só isso... Espere aí...**  
**O garoto puxou pela memória. Uma lembrança realmente, mas realmente feliz... Uma que ele pudesse transformar em um Patrono válido e forte...**  
**O momento em que ele descobrira que era bruxo e ia deixar a casa dos Dursley para freqüentar Hogwarts! Se isso não fosse uma lembrança feliz, ele não sabia qual seria... Concentrando-se com todas as forças no que sentira quando compreendeu que ia deixar a Rua dos Alfeneiros, Harry se levantou e ficou de frente para a caixa mais uma vez.**  
**— Pronto? — perguntou Lupin, que parecia fazer isso contrariando o seu bom senso. — Concentrou-se com firmeza? Muito bem... Já!**  
**Ele tirou a tampa da caixa pela terceira vez, e o dementador se levantou; a sala esfriou e escureceu.**  
**— _EXPECTO PATRONUM!_ — berrou Harry. —  _EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM!_**  
**A gritaria dentro da cabeça de Harry recomeçara — exceto que desta vez, parecia vir de um rádio mal sintonizado — fraca e forte e fraca outra vez... ele continuava a ver o dementador — que parara — então, um enorme vulto prateado irrompeu da ponta de sua varinha e ficou pairando entre ele e o dementador, e, embora suas pernas tivessem perdido as forças, Harry continuava de pé, por quanto tempo ele não tinha muita certeza...**

 

– Você está conseguindo! – Sirius disse extremamente orgulhoso de seu afilhado – Eu sabia que conseguiria!

– E seu patrono pelo jeito logo vai tomar forma! – Remo disse empolgado em saber que foi ele quem ensinou a Harry aquele feitiço.

                Tiago deu um meio sorriso para Harry, que ainda estava entre os braços de Lily, e passou o braço pelo ombro da garota, abraçando os dois.

 

**— _Riddikulus_. — bradou Lupin saltando à frente.**  
**Ouviu-se um estalo muito alto e o diáfano Patrono desapareceu juntamente com o dementador; o garoto afundou em uma cadeira, sentindo a exaustão de quem correra mais de um quilômetro, e as pernas trêmulas. Pelo canto do olho, viu o Profº. Lupin enfiar, à força, o bicho-papão na caixa, com a varinha; ele se transformou mais uma vez em uma bola prateada.**  
**— Excelente! — exclamou Lupin, aproximando-se do garoto. — Excelente Harry! Decididamente foi um começo!**  
**— Podemos tentar mais uma vez? Só mais umazinha?**  
**— Agora, não — disse Lupin com firmeza. — Você já fez o bastante por uma noite. Tome...**  
**E deu a Harry uma enorme barra do melhor chocolate da Dedosdemel.**  
**— Coma bastante ou Madame Pomfrey vai querer me matar. À mesma hora na semana que vem?**

 

– Muito obrigada, Remo. – Lily disse com a voz ainda embargada – Você está sendo maravilhoso com ele...

– Isso ainda não aconteceu. – Severo murmurou de seu canto, mas foi ignorado por todos.

 

 **— Ok — concordou Harry. Ele deu uma dentada no chocolate enquanto observava Lupin apagar as luzes que tinham reacendido com o desaparecimento do dementador.**  
**Acabava de lhe ocorrer um pensamento.**  
**— Profº. Lupin, se o senhor conheceu meu pai, então deve ter conhecido Sirius Black, também.**

 

– Pela primeira vez na vida, você tem a oportunidade de perguntar a alguém que era realmente próximo ao seu pai, como ele era de verdade, – Gina disse encarando Harry com repreensão – e em vez disso você pergunta sobre Sirius?

– Me sinto honrado... – Sirius murmurou irônico – E quero saber qual vai ser a resposta do Remo...

 

 **Lupin se virou na mesma hora.**  
**— Que foi que lhe deu essa idéia? — perguntou ele com rispidez.**  
**— Nada... Quero dizer, eu soube que eles também eram amigos em Hogwarts...**  
**O rosto de Lupin se descontraiu.**  
**— É, eu o conheci — disse brevemente. — Ou pensei que o conhecia. É melhor você ir andando, Harry, está ficando tarde.**

 

– Que quer dizer com isso? – Sirius virou-se para Remo revoltado com sua resposta.

– Parece que Lupin também não acredita em você, Black... – Severo disse, satisfeito em ver a desconfiança entre eles.

– Ele deve ter os motivos dele para achar que não te conhece mais... – Alice disse encarando Sirius insolente.

– Sirius, – Remo disse com cuidado – eu não sei por que eu disse isso, mas tenho certeza de que o livro vai explicar tudo depois... Só não brigue comigo agora.

                Tiago baixou os olhos pensativo, o Remo do futuro não parecia acreditar na inocência de Sirius, e ele era umas das pessoas que melhor conhecia Sirius no mundo. Se não confiava nele devia ter um bom motivo para isso... Ou apenas acreditou no que os outros lhe disseram.

 

 **O garoto saiu da sala, andou um pouco pelo corredor, dobrou um canto, depois se desviou para trás de uma armadura e se sentou em sua base para terminar o chocolate, desejando que não tivesse mencionado Black, pois Lupin obviamente não gostava de tocar nesse assunto. Então os pensamentos de Harry foram vagando aos poucos para sua mãe e seu pai.**  
**Ele se sentiu esgotado e estranhamente vazio, ainda que estivesse empanturrado de chocolate. Por mais horrível que fosse ouvir os últimos momentos de seus pais repassarem por sua cabeça, eles tinham sido os únicos em que Harry ouvira as vozes dos dois desde que era pequeno. Mas ele não seria capaz de produzir um Patrono adequado se ficasse desejando ouvir os pais novamente...**  
**— Eles estão mortos — disse a si mesmo com severidade. — Estão mortos e ficar ouvindo seus ecos não vai trazê-los de volta. É melhor você se controlar se quiser aquela Taça de Quadribol.**

 

– Vocês não sabem como estou feliz em estar aqui com vocês agora, e ouvir vocês de verdade, e não seus ecos. – Harry disse encarando os pais com seriedade.

– É muito importante para mim que você esteja feliz agora, Harry. – Lily disse acariciando os cabelos de seu filho com carinho.

– Vou fazer tudo o que puder para estar com você em todos os momentos. – Tiago murmurou estendendo a mão e apertando o ombro de Harry com carinho – Mas espero que tenha nos tirado da cabeça e ganhado a taça de quadribol.

                Harry sorriu para os pais, nunca soubera como era tê-los por perto, e mesmo que nada mudasse, essa experiência valia os riscos da viagem.

 

 **Ele se levantou, atochou o último pedaço de chocolate na boca e rumou para a Torre da Grifinória.**  
**Corvinal jogou contra Sonserina uma semana depois do inicio do semestre. Sonserina ganhou, mas foi uma vitória apertada.**  
**Segundo Olívio, isto era uma boa notícia para Grifinória, que tiraria o segundo lugar se também batesse Corvinal. Portanto, o capitão aumentou o número de treinos para cinco por semana. Isto significou que com as aulas antidementadores de Lupin, que em si eram mais exaustivas que os treinos de Quadribol, só sobrara a Harry uma noite por semana para fazer todos os deveres de casa. Ainda assim, ele não estava aparentando tanto desgaste quanto Hermione, cuja imensa carga de trabalho parecia estar finalmente cansando-a. Todas as noites, sem falta, Hermione era vista a um canto da sala comunal, várias mesas cheias de livros, tabelas de Aritmancia, dicionários de runas, diagramas de trouxas levantando grandes objetos e ainda fichários e mais fichários de extensas anotações; ela pouco falava com os colegas e respondia mal quando era interrompida.**

 

– Desculpa. – Hermione levantou os olhos do livro e murmurou para Harry e Rony – Eu estava realmente sobrecarregada, mal dormia, não conseguia comer direito, fora as aulas em si.

– Ainda estou me perguntando como você poderia estar em duas aulas que aconteciam no mesmo horário. – Sirius disse pensativo.

                Hermione por um segundo abriu a boca e quase deixou escapar o segredo de seu horário do terceiro ano, mas segurou a língua no último segundo:

– Sabe que não posso contar... – Ela disse voltando a ler.

 

 **— Como é que ela está fazendo isso? — murmurou Rony para Harry certa noite, quando este se sentara para preparar uma redação difícil sobre venenos indetectáveis pedida por Snape. Harry ergueu a cabeça. Mal conseguiu divisar Hermione por trás da pilha instável de livros.**  
**— Isso o quê?**  
**— Assistindo a todas as aulas! — disse Rony. — Ouvi Mione conversando com a Profª. Vector, aquela bruxa da Aritmancia, hoje de manhã. Estavam discutindo a aula de ontem, mas Mione não podia ter estado lá, porque estava conosco na de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas! E Ernesto McMillan me disse que ela nunca faltou a nenhuma aula de Estudos dos Trouxas, mas metade das aulas são no mesmo horário de Adivinhação, e ela também nunca faltou a nenhuma lá!**  
**Harry não tinha tempo, naquele momento, para desvendar o mistério dos horários impossíveis de Hermione; ele realmente precisava terminar o trabalho para Snape. Dois segundos depois, no entanto, foi novamente interrompido, desta vez por Olívio.**  
**— Más notícias Harry. Acabei de ir falar com a Profª. McGonagall sobre a Firebolt. Ela... Hum... Foi um pouco grossa comigo. Me disse que as minhas prioridades estavam trocadas. Parece que entendeu que eu estava mais preocupado em ganhar a Taça do que com as suas chances de sobrevivência. Só porque eu disse que não me importava se a vassoura o derrubasse, desde que você apanhasse o pomo primeiro. — Olívio sacudiu a cabeça, incrédulo. — Francamente, o jeito como ela gritou comigo dava até para pensar que eu tinha dito alguma coisa horrível... Então perguntei quanto tempo mais ela ia ficar com a vassoura... — Olívio amarrou a cara e imitou a voz severa da professora: _“O tempo que for preciso, Wood"_... Acho que está na hora de você encomendar uma vassoura nova, Harry. Tem um formulário de pedido no final do Qual... Vassoura... você podia comprar uma Nimbus 2001, como a do Malfoy.**

 

– Qualquer um que não pense só em quadribol já sabia que essa seria a resposta de McGonagall. – Alice disse entortando a boca.

                Quase todos os presentes reviraram os olhos para Alice.

– Mas Olívio realmente tem as prioridades trocadas... – Lily disse voltando para o abraço de Tiago – Você não pode concordar com ele nisso...

– Não concordo. – Tiago disse categórico – Prefiro Harry vivo... Mas não deixo de entender ele... Não deve nem ter pensado no que estava falando.

**— Não vou comprar nada que Malfoy ache bom — disse Harry em tom definitivo.**  
**Janeiro transitou para fevereiro imperceptivelmente, sem alteração no frio extremo que fazia. A partida contra Corvinal estava cada dia mais próxima, mas Harry ainda não encomendara a vassoura nova. Ele agora pedia à Profª. McGonagall notícias da Firebolt depois da aula de Transformação. Rony parava, cheio de esperança, ao lado dele, Hermione passava depressa com o rosto virado.**  
**— Não, Potter, ainda não posso devolvê-la — disse a professora na décima segunda vez que isto aconteceu, antes mesmo que ele abrisse a boca para perguntar. — Já a verificamos com relação à maioria dos feitiços comuns, mas o Profº. Flitwíck acredita que a vassoura possa estar carregando um Feitiço de Velocidade. Eu o informarei quando tivermos terminado a verificação. Agora, por favor, pare de me pressionar.**

 

– Mas é claro que a vassoura está carregada com um feitiço de velocidade! – Tiago gritou incrédulo – É uma vassoura de corrida! Ela tem que ser veloz!

– Acho que não foi isso que ela quis dizer. – Remo disse paciente – Ela deve ter tentado dizer um feitiço extra de velocidade...

– Ainda assim, – Tiago disse com um suspiro – um pouco mais de velocidade não seria algo ruim.

 

 **Para piorar as coisas, as aulas anti-dementadores não estavam correndo tão bem quanto Harry esperara. Em várias sessões ele fora capaz de produzir um vulto indistinto e prateado, todas as vezes que o dementador se aproximara dele, mas era um Patrono demasiado fraco para afugentar o dementador. A única coisa que fazia era pairar no ar, como uma nuvem semitransparente, e esgotar a energia de Harry enquanto o garoto lutava para mantê-lo presente. Harry sentiu raiva de si mesmo, e culpa pelo desejo secreto de ouvir mais uma vez as vozes dos pais.**  
**— Você está esperando demais de si mesmo — disse o Profº. Lupin com severidade, na quarta semana de treino. — Para um bruxo de treze anos, até mesmo um Patrono pouco nítido é um grande feito. Você não está desmaiando mais, não é?**

 

– Remo tem razão! – Lily disse encarando Harry de forma amorosa – O que você conseguia era bom demais para um garoto de treze anos, eu nunca teria conseguido.

– É claro que teria. – Harry murmurou para que apenas Lily e Tiago ouvissem – Você é uma bruxa brilhante...

                Lily baixou os olhos orgulhosa com o primeiro elogio direto de seu filho, e Tiago sorriu para Harry com aprovação.

 

 **— Eu pensei que um Patrono... Transformasse os dementadores em alguma coisa — disse Harry desanimado. — Fizesse-os desaparecer...**  
**— O verdadeiro Patrono de fato faz isso. Mas você já conseguiu muito em pouquíssimo tempo. Se os dementadores aparecerem na sua próxima partida de Quadribol, você poderá mantê-los à distância em tempo suficiente para voltar ao chão.**

 

– Conseguir não desmaiar em pleno ar já ajuda muito! – Sirius disse sorrindo para Harry com carinho.

 

 **— O senhor disse que é mais difícil quando há um monte deles.**  
**— Tenho total confiança em você — respondeu Lupin sorrindo. — Tome... Você mereceu uma bebida, uma coisa do Três Vassouras. Você não deve ter provado antes...**  
**O professor tirou duas garrafinhas da maleta.**  
**— Cerveja amanteigada! — exclamou Harry sem pensar. — Ah, eu gosto disso!**  
**Lupin ergueu uma sobrancelha.**  
**— Ah... Rony e Hermione trouxeram para mim de Hogsmeade — mentiu Harry depressa.**

 

– Pelo menos você está aprendendo a mentir... – Remo disse rindo – Mas gostaria que não tivesse mentido para mim...

– Ele não sabia que você era o Aluado... Não podia simplesmente contar a um professor que tinha um mapa que o levava direto para Hogsmead... – Sirius disse revirando os olhos para Remo.

 

**— Entendo — disse Lupin, embora continuasse a parecer ligeiramente desconfiado. — Bem... Vamos brindar à vitória de Grifinória sobre Corvinal! Não que, como professor, eu deva tomar partido... — acrescentou ele depressa.**

 

– É claro que eu desconfiei. – Remo disse com um sorriso de canto de boca – Passei anos com Tiago e Sirius, sei farejar mentiras!

– E é claro que você não conseguiria não torcer para a Grifinória. – Tiago disse sorrindo para o amigo.

 

 **Os dois beberam a cerveja amanteigada em silêncio, até que Harry disse uma coisa que o estava deixando intrigado havia algum tempo.**  
**— Que é que tem por baixo do capuz do dementador?**  
**O professor baixou a garrafinha pensativo.**  
**— Hummm... Bem, as únicas pessoas que realmente sabem não estão em condições de nos responder. Veja, o dementador tira o capuz somente para usar sua última arma, a pior.**  
**— Que é qual?**  
**— _O Beijo do Dementador_  — disse Lupin com um sorriso enviesado. — É o que dão naqueles que eles querem destruir completamente. Suponho que devam ter algum tipo de boca sob o capuz, porque ferram as mandíbulas na boca da vítima... E sugam sua alma.**  
**Harry, sem querer, cuspiu um pouco de cerveja amanteigada.**  
**— Quê... Eles matam...?**  
**— Ah, não — disse Lupin. — Fazem muito pior. A pessoa pode viver sem alma, sabe, desde que o cérebro e o coração continuem trabalhando. Mas perde a consciência do eu, a memória... Tudo. Não tem chance alguma de se recuperar. Apenas... Existe. Como uma concha vazia. E a alma fica para sempre... Perdida.**  
**Lupin bebeu mais um pouco da cerveja, depois continuou:**  
**— É o destino que espera Sirius Black. Li no Profeta Diário hoje de manhã, o ministro deu aos dementadores permissão para fazerem isso se o encontrarem.**

– Isso... Isso é horrível! – Alice disse com um tremor.

                Sirius empalideceu, já imaginava que se o ministério o encontrasse o beijo seria seu destino final, mas ter a confirmação o deixava ainda mais amedrontado.

– Não se preocupe. – Tiago murmurou encarando Sirius como se soubesse o que se passava em sua cabeça.

 

 **Harry ficou confuso por um instante com a idéia de alguém ter a alma sugada pela boca. Mas depois pensou em Black.**  
**— Ele merece — disse de repente.**

 

– Mereço? – Sirius encarou Harry com magoa.

                Harry escondeu o rosto entre os braços, não queria ter que encarar Sirius naquele momento.

– Sirius... – Gina chamou com cuidado pousando a mão delicadamente no ombro dele – Harry era um garoto de treze anos, ele não sabia do que estava falando.

– Gina, – Hermione disse exasperada – você não pode dar essas informações a eles.

– Eu não disse nada demais. – Gina deu de ombros – Apenas que um garoto de treze anos não sabe o que diz...

 

 **— Você acha? — perguntou Lupin sem pensar muito. — Você acha mesmo que alguém merece isso?**  
**— Acho — disse Harry resistindo. — Por... Causa de umas coisas...**  
**Ele gostaria de ter contado a Lupin a conversa que ouvira no Três Vassouras a respeito de Black ter traído seus pais, mas isto teria implicado em revelar que fora a Hogsmeade sem autorização, e ele sabia que o professor não ia gostar nem um pouco disso. Então, terminou a cerveja amanteigada, agradeceu a Lupin e deixou a sala de História da Magia.**  
**Harry gostaria de não ter perguntado o que havia por baixo do capuz de um dementador, a resposta fora horrível, e ele ficou tão perdido em considerações sobre o que seria ter a alma sugada que deu um encontrão na Profª. Minerva no meio da escada.**  
**— Preste atenção por onde anda, Potter!**  
**— Desculpe, professora...**  
**— Estive agorinha mesmo procurando você na sala comunal da Grifinória. Bem, tome aqui, fizemos tudo que pudemos imaginar, e parece que não há nada errado com a vassoura. Você tem um ótimo amigo em algum lugar, Potter...**

 

– Eu sabia que não teria nada de errado com a Firebolt! – Tiago disse completamente feliz – E ela te devolveu bem a tempo para a próxima partida!

– E se foi realmente eu quem mandei a vassoura, – Sirius disse sorrindo com Tiago – e eu tenho quase certeza de que foi, então essa é uma grande prova de que não quero matar ninguém!

 

 **O queixo de Harry caiu. A professora estava lhe devolvendo a Firebolt, cujo aspecto continuava magnífico como sempre fora.**  
**— Posso ficar com ela? — perguntou Harry com a voz fraca. — Sério?**  
**— Sério — disse a professora sorrindo. — Acho que você vai precisar pegar o jeito dela antes da partida de sábado, não? E Potter... Faça força para ganhar, sim? Ou vamos ficar fora do campeonato pelo oitavo ano seguido, como o Profº. Snape teve a bondade de me lembrar ainda ontem à noite...**

 

– Para quem não se importa com quadribol, você gosta muito de se gabar, Snape. – Remo disse levantando as sobrancelhas para Snape.

                Severo o ignorou, não se importava mesmo com quadribol, mas era sempre bom poder se mostrar melhor do que a Grifinória em alguma coisa...

 

 **Sem fala, Harry carregou a Firebolt escada acima para a Torre da Grifinória. Quando dobrou um canto, viu Rony, que corria ao seu encontro, rindo de orelha a orelha.**  
**— Ela devolveu? Que maravilha! Escuta, posso dar aquela voltinha? Amanhã?**  
**— Claro... Qualquer coisa... — disse Harry seu coração mais leve do que estivera naquele último mês. — Quer saber de uma coisa... Devíamos fazer as pazes com a Mione... Ela só estava querendo ajudar...**

 

– Fico feliz que tenha percebido isso. – Lily disse sorrindo para Hermione – Mione é uma boa menina, ela sempre pensa no seu bem, Harry.

                Mione baixou os olhos de volta para o livro corando.

 

 **— Tudo bem — concordou Rony. — Ela está na sala comunal agora, estudando, para variar...**  
**Quando entraram no corredor para a Torre da Grifinória, viram Neville Longbottom insistindo com Sir Cadogan, que aparentemente se recusava a deixá-lo entrar.**  
**— Eu anotei! — dizia Neville com voz de choro. — Mas devo ter deixado cair em algum lugar!**

 

– Você anotou a senha? – Tiago perguntou a Neville descrente enquanto todos os outros o encaravam espantados – Isso é uma coisa realmente perigosa!

– Qualquer sonserino poderia simplesmente entrar no nosso salão comunal, e fazer o que quiser... – Sirius disse preocupado.

– Mas se Neville perdeu as senhas... – Alice disse preocupada – Sirius pode ter encontrado...

– Isso com certeza é melhor do que um sonserino. – Remo disse categórico.

 

 **— Vou mesmo acreditar! — bradou Sir Cadogan. Depois, avistando Harry e Rony. — Boa noite, meus valentes soldados! Venham meter este louco a ferros. Ele está tentando entrar à força nas câmaras interiores!**  
**— Ah, cala a boca — exclamou Rony quando ele e Harry emparelharam com Neville.**  
**— Perdi a senha! — contou o garoto, infeliz. — Fiz Sir Cadogan me dizer quais eram as senhas que ia usar esta semana, porque ele não pára de mudar e agora não sei o que fiz com elas!**

 

– As senhas da semana toda? – Frank perguntou preocupado – Isso não é nada bom...

 

**— _Odsbôdiquins_  — disse Harry a Sir Cadogan, que ficou desapontadíssimo e, com relutância, girou o quadro para a frente para deixá-los entrar na sala comunal. Houve um súbito murmúrio de excitação em que todas as cabeças se viraram e, no momento seguinte Harry foi cercado pelos colegas que exclamavam, assombrados com a Firebolt.**  
**— Onde foi que você arranjou essa vassoura, Harry?**  
**— Deixa eu dar uma voltinha?**  
**— Você já andou nela, Harry?**  
**— Corvinal não vai ter a menor chance, o pessoal lá usa Cleansweep Sevens!**  
**— Me deixa só segurá-la um pouquinho, Harry?**

– É tão agradável saber que você nem ao menos se deu conta de que a pessoa que pediu para segurá-la um pouquinho foi eu. – Gina bufou.

                Harry mordeu o lábio nervoso, realmente não se lembrava de Gina naquela multidão, e a culpa era toda dele, devia ter prestado mais atenção na garota.

  
**Passados uns dez minutos mais ou menos, durante os quais a Firebolt passou de mão em mão, e foi admirada de todos os ângulos, a garotada se dispersou e Harry e Rony puderam ver Hermione direito, a única pessoa que não tinha corrido ao encontro dos garotos, curvada sobre seu trabalho, evitando encontrar o olhar deles.**  
**Harry e Rony se aproximaram da mesa e finalmente Hermione ergueu a cabeça.**  
**— Me devolveram a vassoura — disse Harry, sorrindo para a amiga e erguendo a Firebolt no ar.**  
**— Está vendo, Mione? Não havia nada errado com ela — disse Rony.**

 

– Mamãe ficaria envergonhada se visse a sua delicadeza. – Gina revirou os olhos para Rony – É óbvio que não havia nada de errado com a vassoura, mas você realmente precisava jogar isso na cara dela?

– Desculpa, – Rony murmurou para Hermione constrangido – eu tinha treze anos, não tinha noção do que estava falando.

– Viu, Mione, – Gina disse sem conseguir deixar de rir – eu disse que garotos de treze anos não sabem o que dizem.

**— Bem... Mas podia ter havido! Quero dizer, pelo menos agora você sabe que ela é segura!**  
**— É, suponho que sim — disse Harry. — É melhor eu ir guardá-la lá em cima...**  
**— Eu levo! — disse Rony ansioso. — Tenho que dar o tônico a Perebas.**  
**Rony apanhou a vassoura e, segurando-a como se fosse de vidro, levou-a escada acima para o dormitório dos meninos.**  
**— Posso me sentar, então? — perguntou Harry a Hermione.**  
**— Suponho que sim — disse a garota, tirando uma grande pilha de pergaminhos de uma cadeira.**  
**Harry deu uma olhada na mesa atravancada, no longo trabalho de Aritmancia em que a tinta ainda estava molhada, no trabalho ainda mais longo de Estudos dos Trouxas ( _"Explique por que os trouxas precisam de eletricidade"_ ) e na tradução de runas em que Hermione trabalhava agora.**  
**— Como é que você está conseguindo dar conta de tudo isso? — perguntou o garoto.**  
**— Ah, bem... Você sabe, trabalhando à beça. — De perto, Harry viu que ela parecia quase tão cansada quanto Lupin.**

 

– Acho que tudo isso estava te fazendo mal... – Lily disse olhando para Hermione preocupada.

– Além das matérias, eu ainda estava fazendo a pesquisa para ajudar Hagrid... – Hermione disse com um suspiro.

– Rony e Harry tinham se comprometido a ajudar. – Gina disse levantando a sobrancelha para os dois.

– Nós esquecemos... – Rony disse constrangido.

 

 **— Por que você não tranca algumas matérias? — perguntou o garoto, observando-a erguer os livros para procurar o dicionário de runas.**  
**— Eu não poderia fazer isso! — respondeu Hermione, escandalizada.**  
**— Aritmancia parece horrível — comentou Harry, apanhando uma complicada tabela numérica.**

– Para mim você devia trancar Adivinhação e Estudo dos trouxas. – Tiago disse pensativo – Você odeia adivinhação, e você sabe tudo sobre trouxas, você mora com eles!

– Pelo menos você teria tempo para dormir. – Sirius disse concordando com Tiago enfaticamente – Mas não largue aritmancia, é uma das minhas matérias favoritas!

 

 **— Ah, não, é maravilhosa! — respondeu Hermione séria. — É a minha matéria favorita! É...**  
**Mas exatamente o que era maravilhoso na Aritmancia, Harry jamais chegou a saber. Naquele exato momento, um grito estrangulado ecoou pela escada do dormitório dos meninos. Todos na sala se calaram e olharam petrificados para a subida. Então ouviram os passos apressados de Rony, cada vez mais fortes... E em seguida ele apareceu, arrastando um lençol.**  
**— OLHA! — berrou ele, se dirigindo à mesa de Hermione. — OLHA! — berrou de novo, sacudindo o lençol na cara da garota.**  
**— Rony, que...?**  
**— PEREBAS! OLHE! PEREBAS!**  
**Hermione procurava afastar o corpo, com uma expressão de total perplexidade. Harry olhou para o lençol que Rony segurava. Havia alguma coisa vermelha nele.**  
**Alguma coisa que se parecia horrivelmente com...**  
**— SANGUE! — bradou Rony no silêncio de atordoamento que invadiu a sala. — ELE DESAPARECEU! E SABE O QUE TINHA NO CHÃO?**  
**— N... Não — respondeu Hermione com a voz trêmula.**  
**Rony atirou uma coisa em cima da tradução de runas de Hermione. Ela e Harry se curvaram para ver.**  
**Em cima das estranhas formas pontiagudas havia vários pelos de felino, compridos e amarelo-avermelhados.**

 

– Então o Bichento finalmente engoliu o Perebas? – Alice perguntou com um suspiro triste.

– Mas... – Tiago disse nervoso – Isso não...

– Devíamos almoçar. – Hermione disse pousando o livro na mesa de centro.

                O almoço foi ligeiramente silencioso, a maioria deles estava pensando em como Tiago se sacrificou para tentar salvar Harry e Lily, mas Tiago, Sirius e Remo tinham outro pensamento na cabeça.

                Assim que terminou de comer, Tiago levantou-se e foi para o quarto, no que foi seguido por Remo e Sirius que sabiam que ele queria conversar.

– Isso não faz sentido. – Tiago disse sentando-se na cama de Lily – Eu pensei que o Pedro havia assumido sua forma animaga e vivido como Perebas por todos esses anos. Eu não entendia o motivo, mas achei que estava certo.

– Mas se fosse o Pedro, ele podia apenas voltar a forma humana e espantar o gato. – Remo disse com um suspiro – Então ele deve realmente ter morrido no dia em que Sirius foi preso.

– Você quer dizer que eu devo ter matado ele? – Sirius perguntou com os olhos caídos.

– Não! – Remo disse categórico – Sei que você não matou ninguém, tenho certeza, conheço você.

– Não... – Sirius disse resignado – Você me conhecia... Seu eu do futuro mesmo disse, que você pensava que me conhecia... Eu devo ter mudado.

– Não! – Tiago disse irritado – Nada disso é verdade! Eu tenho certeza de que outra pessoa fez tudo isso, e nós dissemos que você era o fiel do segredo só para enganar a todos! Alguém pode ter se infiltrado na nossa vida só para isso! Um espião de Voldemort!

– Tiago, você está começando a exagerar! – Sirius bufou – Você está apenas inventando motivos para eu ser inocente porque você não suporta estar errado! – ele continuou levantando-se tremendo de raiva – Eu aprecio sua amizade e seu esforço, mas se eu sou um assassino, eu sou um assassino. Esqueça isso! – e saiu do quarto batendo a porta com força atrás de si.

– Ele não é um assassino. – Tiago disse entredentes – E eu não estou inventando coisas para defende-lo!

– Eu sei. – Remo suspirou – Mas alguma coisa nessa história está errada.

– Mas eu não acho que eu tenha confiado minha vida a uma pessoa desconhecida... – Tiago disse baixando a cabeça e segurando-a para baixo – Eu só confiaria em vocês, ou no Pedro...

– No que está pensando? – Remo perguntou cuidadoso.

– Que só pode ter sido o Pedro... Ele era o fiel do segredo, um engodo provavelmente, o mais fraco de nós... E nos entregou para Voldemort... E no dia seguinte ele e o Sirius se enfrentaram e talvez Sirius realmente tenha matado ele... Afinal, ele entregou Lily e eu à morte...

– Ou Pedro se transformou em um rato e fugiu. – Remo deu de ombros – O que faz a teoria de Perebas ser o Pedro fazer ainda mais sentido.

– Mas por que ele ficaria como rato a vida toda? – Tiago perguntou confuso.

– Para saber o que está acontecendo no mundo bruxo, talvez para saber quando é seguro voltar... – Remo conjecturou – Por isso ele escolheu uma família de bruxos... Assim ele saberia tudo que está acontecendo... Mas por que ele faria isso? Por que ele se uniria a Voldemort?

– Pedro sempre andou atrás dos mais fortes do colégio. – Tiago disse cabisbaixo – Faria sentido se ele depois da escola andasse atrás de alguém mais forte que ele.

– Por isso Pedro não está aqui. – Remo disse levantando-se – Ele não tem uma segunda chance... Porque trair um amigo é uma coisa profunda demais.

                Tiago e Remo voltaram para a sala deprimidos, saber que foi traído por um amigo doía, mas saber que esse amigo não era Sirius melhorava um pouco as coisas.

                Sirius estava sentado encolhido em seu lugar com o rosto escondido entre as pernas.

– Finalmente. – Severo bufou vendo as letras aparecerem no livro que ele mantinha aberto no colo **– Capítulo XIII – Grifinória versus Corvinal.**


	13. Grifinória versus Corvinal

**– Grifinória versus Corvinal.**

– Quadribol! – Tiago disse se animando um pouco – Se eles não vencerem esse jogo, acabaram as chances de ganhar a taça de quadribol...

– Espero não ter que te silenciar nesse capítulo. – Lily disse com um suspiro.

                Severo revirou os olhos para Tiago e começou a ler.

 

 **Parecia o fim da amizade entre Rony e Hermione. Estavam tão zangados um com o outro que Harry não conseguia ver como poderiam, um dia, fazer as pazes.**  


– Pelo que a gente vê aqui – Alice disse olhando para Rony e Hermione sentados lado a lado – vocês recuperaram a amizade muito bem...

                Hermione corou ligeiramente, o que não passou despercebido a Tiago.

 

 **Rony estava enfurecido porque Hermione nunca levara a sério as tentativas de Bichento para devorar Perebas, não se dera o trabalho de vigiá-lo de perto e continuava fingindo que o gato era inocente, sugerindo que Rony procurasse Perebas embaixo das camas dos garotos. Por sua vez, Hermione insistia ferozmente que Rony não tinha provas de que Bichento devorara Perebas, que os pêlos talvez estivessem no dormitório desde o Natal, e que o garoto alimentara preconceitos contra o gato desde que Bichento aterrissara na cabeça dele na Animais Mágicos.**  
**Pessoalmente, Harry tinha certeza de que Bichento comera Perebas, e quando tentou mostrar a Hermione que todas as evidências apontavam nessa direção, a garota zangara-se com ele também.**  
**— Tudo bem, fique do lado do Rony, eu sabia que você ia fazer isso! — disse ela com voz aguda. — Primeiro a Firebolt, agora Perebas, tudo é minha culpa, não é? Então me deixe em paz, Harry tenho muito trabalho a fazer.**  


– Acho que a quantidade de matérias que você estava fazendo estava te deixando estressada demais... – Remo disse cuidadoso.

– Parece que sim. – Hermione respondeu com um suspiro.

– Mas eu concordo com a Hermione... – Sirius disse levantando a cabeça cuidadoso – Os pêlos do gato podiam realmente ter estado no dormitório desde o natal. E o sangue pode ser qualquer outra coisa, Rony não me parece a pessoa mais cuidadosa do mundo...

– Então você acha que Perebas poderia estar vivo? – Tiago perguntou encarando Sirius com cuidado.

– É uma possibilidade... – Sirius deu de ombros – Ou o rato morreu mesmo e Rony estava certo...

– O Rony estava certo... – Tiago disse rindo um pouco – Essa frase não me parece correta... Hermione estava certa faz muito mais sentido.

                Hermione, Rony e Harry não conseguiram deixar de rir.

 

 **Rony estava realmente sofrendo muito com a perda do rato.**  
**— Vamos, Rony, você vivia dizendo que Perebas era chato — disse Fred para consolá-lo. — E seu rato estava doente havia séculos, estava definhando. Provavelmente foi melhor para ele morrer depressa, de uma engolida, provavelmente nem sofreu.**  
**— Fred! — exclamou Gina, indignada.**  
**— Ele só fazia comer e dormir, Rony, você mesmo dizia — argumentou Jorge.**  
**— Ele mordeu Goyle para nos defender uma vez! — disse Rony, infeliz. — Lembra, Harry?**  
**— É, é verdade — confirmou o amigo.**  
**— Foi o ponto alto da vida dele — disse Fred, incapaz de manter a cara séria. — Que a cicatriz no dedo de Goyle seja uma homenagem eterna a memória de Perebas. Ah, sai dessa, Rony, vai até Hogsmeade e compra um rato novo. Que adianta ficar se lamentando?**  


– Fred e Jorge tem muito mais noção de como animar os outros do que Percy... – Lily disse dando de ombros.

 

 **Numa última tentativa de animar Rony, Harry o convenceu a ir ao último treino do time da Grifinória, antes da partida com Corvinal, para poder dar uma volta na Firebolt quando terminassem. Isto pareceu, por um momento, desviar os pensamentos de Rony em Perebas (** _" **Grande! Posso tentar fazer uns gols montado na vassoura?"**_ **), e os dois saíram para o campo de Quadribol juntos.**  


– Harry venceu! – Tiago disse com um grande sorriso – Dar umas voltas em uma vassoura dessas pode animar qualquer um que goste de quadribol.

– Pena que você não pode vê-la! – Rony disse encarando Tiago animado – A aerodinâmica é perfeita e ela muda de direção ao mais leve toque, é como se fosse pilotada pela mente!

– Será que vamos ter que silenciar o Rony também? – Remo perguntou rindo.

– Por que vocês não trouxeram ela? – Tiago disse babando e ignorando Remo completamente.

 

 **Madame Hooch, que continuava a supervisionar os treinos da Grifinória para vigiar Harry, ficou tão impressionada com a Firebolt quanto todo mundo que a vira.**  
**A professora pegou a vassoura antes da decolagem e expôs aos jogadores sua opinião profissional.**  
**— Olhem só o equilíbrio deste modelo! Se a série Nimbus tem algum defeito, é uma ligeira queda para a cauda, observa-se que depois de alguns anos isto se transforma num arrasto. Atualizaram o cabo também, mais fino do que as Cleansweeps, lembra as antigas Silver Arrows, uma pena que tenham parado de fabricá-las. Foi nelas que aprendi a voar, e também eram excelentes vassouras...**  


– Finalmente encontramos alguém que pode manter uma conversa com Tiago sem que nenhum dos dois fique entediado. – Remo disse rindo.

– Eu e Madame Hooch temos conversas muito interessantes, se faz questão de saber. – Tiago bufou cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

– Então você passa muito tempo com ela? – Lily disse e um ligeiro tom de ciúmes pode ser percebido em sua voz.

– Passo o tempo necessário... – Tiago deu de ombros – Eu sou capitão do time, ela é instrutora de voo e juíza...

                Lily revirou os olhos, mas não disse mais nada.

 

 **E a professora continuou nessa disposição por algum tempo até que Olívio a interrompeu:**  
**— Hum... Madame Hooch? Será que a senhora podia devolver a vassoura a Harry? Temos que treinar...**  
**— Ah, certo... Tome aqui, Potter — disse ela. — Vou me sentar ali adiante com Weasley...**  
**Ela e Rony deixaram o campo e foram se sentar na arquibancada, e o time da Grifinória se agrupou em torno de Olívio para ouvir as últimas instruções para o jogo do dia seguinte.**  
**— Harry, acabei de descobrir quem vai jogar como apanhador na Corvinal. É a Cho Chang: uma garota do quarto ano e muito boa... Para ser sincero eu tinha esperanças de que ela não tivesse voltado à forma, ela teve alguns problemas com contusões... — Olívio fez cara feia para assinalar seu desagrado pela plena recuperação de Cho Chang, depois continuou: — Por outro lado ela monta uma Comet 260, que vai parecer uma piada ao lado da Firebolt. — Olívio lançou um olhar de fervorosa admiração à vassoura de Harry, depois disse: — Muito bem, pessoal, vamos...**  


– Eu detesto essa garota. – Gina bufou irritada.

– Por que? – Lily perguntou curiosa.

– Eu tenho meus motivos. – Gina respondeu cruzando os braços sobre o peito – Só espero que ela não apareça muito...

                Harry encarou os próprios pés constrangido.

 

 **Então, finalmente, Harry montou na Firebolt, e deu impulso para levantar vôo.**  
**Foi melhor do que ele jamais sonhara. A Firebolt virava ao menor toque; parecia obedecer a seus pensamentos em vez de suas mãos; ela atravessou o campo a tal velocidade que o estádio se transformou em um borrão verde e cinza;**  
**Harry mudou de direção tão instantaneamente que Alicia Spinnet soltou um grito, e no instante seguinte ele entrou em um mergulho absolutamente controlado, raspando o gramado com as pontas dos pés antes de tornar a subir nove, doze, quinze metros no ar.**  
**— Harry, vou soltar o pomo! — gritou Olívio.**  
**O garoto virou a vassoura e apostou corrida com um balaço em direção às balizas; venceu-o com facilidade, viu o pomo disparar das costas de Olívio e em dez segundos já o tinha seguro na mão.**  
**O time aplaudiu enlouquecido. Harry tornou a soltar o pomo, deu-lhe um minuto de dianteira e disparou atrás dele, desviando-se dos outros jogadores; depois, localizou-o próximo ao joelho de Katie Bell, fez uma volta em torno da garota e apanhou o pomo mais uma vez.**  
**Foi o melhor treino que ele já fizera; os jogadores, inspirados pela presença da Firebolt na equipe, realizavam movimentos impecáveis, e, no momento em que voltaram ao chão, Olívio não teve uma única crítica a fazer, o que, como Jorge Weasley enfatizou, era a primeiríssima vez que acontecia.**  


– Só espero que vocês não tenham gastado toda a inspiração no treino – Tiago disse preocupado – Vocês tem que jogar ainda melhor para garantir a taça.

 

 **— Não vejo o que é que vai nos deter amanhã! — disse Olívio. — A não ser que... Harry, você resolveu o seu problema com o dementador, não resolveu?**  
**— Resolvi — disse Harry pensando no seu débil Patrono e desejando que ele fosse mais forte.**  
**— Os dementadores não vão aparecer outra vez, Olívio. Dumbledore explodiria — disse Fred, confiante.**  
**— Bem, esperemos que não — disse Olívio. — Em todo o caso... Bom trabalho, pessoal. Vamos voltar para a Torre... Dormir cedo...**  
**— Eu vou ficar mais um pouco; Rony quer dar uma volta na Firebolt — avisou Harry a Olívio, e, enquanto os outros jogadores se dirigiam aos vestiários, Harry foi ao encontro de Rony, que saltou a barreira que separava o campo das arquibancadas com o mesmo fim. Madame Hooch adormecera onde estava.**  


– Não acho que ela consiga vigiar muita coisa enquanto dorme... – Alice disse mordendo o lábio.

– O que acha, Alice, que eu vou pular no meio do campo de quadribol e matar o Harry? – Sirius perguntou, levantando a sobrancelha irritado.

– Não... – Alice disse com cuidado – É só que mandaram ela vigiar o treino para que nada de ruim acontecesse ao Harry... E ela dormiu, ela não pode vigiar muito enquanto cochila.

 

 **— Manda ver — disse Harry, entregando ao amigo a Firebolt.**  
**Rony, uma expressão de êxtase no rosto, montou na vassoura e disparou pela crescente escuridão, enquanto Harry andava em volta do campo, observando-o. Já anoitecera quando Madame Hooch acordou assustada, ralhou com os garotos por não a terem acordado e insistiu que voltassem ao castelo.**  
**Harry pôs a Firebolt no ombro, e ele e Rony saíram do estádio sombrio, discutindo o desempenho suavíssimo da vassoura, sua fenomenal aceleração e suas curvas precisas. Estavam na metade do trajeto para o castelo quando Harry, olhando para a esquerda, viu uma coisa que fez seu coração dar uma cambalhota no peito — um par de olhos que luziam na escuridão.**  


– Parece que aquele cachorro que gosta de quadribol não resistiu em dar uma olhada no treino... – Remo disse sorrindo satisfeito.

– Devia querer dar uma boa olhada na Firebolt. – Tiago disse rindo – Se eu fosse um cachorro que gosta de quadribol, não resistiria.

– Mas você não é um cachorro! – Sirius disse fazendo Tiago, Remo, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina caírem na gargalhada. Neville, Alice, Frank, Lily e Severo apenas os observaram confusos, não haviam visto graça nenhuma no que Sirius disse.

 

 **Harry paralisou, o coração martelando as costelas.**  
**— Que foi? — perguntou Rony.**  
**Harry apontou. Rony puxou a varinha e murmurou:**  
**— _Lumus!_**  
**Um raio de luz se projetou pelo gramado, bateu no pé de uma árvore e iluminou seus ramos; lá, agachado entre as folhas que brotavam, estava Bichento.**  


– Que pena. – Tiago disse com um suspiro – Então não é o nosso cão que gosta de quadribol.

– Mas ele deve estar por perto. – Sirius disse com um meio sorriso – Afinal, ele é um cachorro que gosta de quadribol.

                Mais uma vez a maioria dos presentes caiu na gargalhada, deixando os outros completamente confusos.

 

 **— Dá o fora daqui! — bradou Rony curvando-se para apanhar uma pedra caída no chão, mas antes que pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa, Bichento havia desaparecido com um único movimento do longo rabo amarelo-avermelhado.**  
**— Está vendo? — exclamou Rony, furioso, largando a pedra no chão. — Ela continua deixando o gato andar por onde quer, provavelmente comendo uns dois passarinhos como guarnição para acompanhar o Perebas...**  
**Harry não comentou nada. Inspirou profundamente sentindo o alívio invadi-lo; por um momento tivera certeza de que aqueles olhos pertenciam ao Sinistro. Os dois garotos retomaram, mais uma vez, a caminhada para o castelo. Um pouco envergonhado pelo momento de pânico, Harry não comentou nada com Rony, nem olhou mais para a esquerda nem para a direita até chegarem ao bem iluminado saguão de entrada.**  
**Harry desceu para tomar café na manhã seguinte com os outros garotos do dormitório, todos os quais pareciam achar que a Firebolt merecia uma espécie de guarda de honra. Quando Harry entrou no Salão Principal, as cabeças se voltaram para a vassoura, e houve muitos comentários excitados. Harry viu, com enorme satisfação, que todo o time da Sonserina fazia cara de assombro.**  


– Nem mesmo Lucius Malfoy mimaria o filho a ponto de dar a ele uma Firebolt. – Sirius disse rindo satisfeito – Mas para mim seria como dar ao meu afilhado doze anos de presentes atrasados...

– Acho melhor você compensar um pouco mais. – Remo disse levantando uma sobrancelha para Sirius – Não sei se uma Firebolt vale doze anos.

– Vale. – Harry disse sorrindo para Sirius com carinho – Até mais do que doze anos.

 

 **— Você viu a cara dele? — perguntou Rony com vontade de rir, virando-se para olhar Malfoy. — Ele nem consegue acreditar! Genial!**  
**Olívio, também, usufruía da glória que a Firebolt refletia.**  
**— Ponha ela aqui, Harry — sugeriu o capitão, ajeitando a vassoura no meio da mesa e girando-a cuidadosamente de modo a deixar a marca visível. Os alunos das mesas da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa não demoraram a ir olhá-la de perto. Cedrico Diggory se aproximou para cumprimentar Harry por ter adquirido uma substituta tão esplêndida para sua Nimbus e a namorada de Percy, Penelope Clearwater, da Corvinal, chegou a perguntar se podia segurar a Firebolt.**  
**— Ora, ora, Penelope, nada de sabotagem! — disse Percy cordialmente, enquanto ela mirava a Firebolt.**  
**— Penelope e eu fizemos uma aposta — contou ele ao time. — Dez galeões no vencedor da partida!**

**A garota tornou a pousar a vassoura, agradeceu a Harry e voltou à sua mesa.  
— Harry, não deixe de ganhar — recomendou Percy num sussurro urgente. — Eu não tenho dez galeões. Estou indo, Penny! — E correu para comer uma torrada com a garota.**

– Como se qualquer um de nós tivesse dez galeões para apostar assim. – Gina disse com uma risada.

– Mamãe pelo menos nunca nos daria todo esse dinheiro. – Rony deu de ombros.

– Pelo menos ele apostou no time vencedor. – Tiago disse categórico.

 

 **— Tem certeza que você sabe montar nessa vassoura, Potter? — disse uma voz arrastada e fria. Draco Malfoy chegara para dar uma espiada, seguido de perto por Crabbe e Goyle.**  


– A imagem da inveja. – Frank disse com um meio sorriso – Agora ele deve ter se arrependido mesmo de não ter jogado quando Harry ainda tinha uma Nimbus 2000.

– Assim é ainda melhor. – Tiago disse com um olhar selvagem – Harry vai destruir esse metidinho.

 

 **— Acho que sim — disse Harry, descontraído.**  
**— Tem muitas características especiais, não é? — disse Malfoy, os olhos brilhando de malícia. — Pena que não venha com um pára-quedas, para o caso de você chegar muito perto de um dementador.**  
**Crabbe e Goyle deram risadinhas.**  
**— Pena que você não possa acrescentar braços na sua, Draco — retrucou Harry. — Assim ela poderia apanhar o pomo para você.**  


– Genial! – Sirius disse rindo com gosto.

– Uma resposta digna de Tiago! – Remo disse completamente satisfeito.

– Um verdadeiro maroto. – Tiago disse com orgulho.

 

 **Os jogadores da Grifínória deram grandes gargalhadas. Os olhos claros de Draco se estreitaram e ele se afastou. Os dois garotos observaram Draco se reunir aos demais jogadores da Sonserina, que juntaram as cabeças, sem dúvida para perguntar a ele se a vassoura de Harry era realmente uma Firebolt.**  


– Ou para planejar algum tipo de trapaça. – Sirius deu de ombros – É o tipo de coisa que um sonserino faria depois de uma resposta dessas.

– Isso é um pouco preconceituoso, não? – Lily perguntou com cuidado, não era fã de sonserinos, especialmente dos da época de Harry, mas ainda acreditava na não generalização das casas.

– Toda a minha família foi da sonserina. – Sirius disse dando de ombros – Esse é o tipo de coisa que qualquer um deles faria.

 

 **As quinze para as onze, o time da Grifinória saiu em direção ao vestiário. O tempo não poderia estar mais diferente do que o do dia da partida com Lufa-Lufa.**  
**Fazia um dia claro e frio com uma levíssima brisa; desta vez não haveria problemas de visibilidade e Harry, embora nervoso, estava começando a sentir a excitação que somente uma partida de Quadribol era capaz de produzir. Eles ouviram o resto da escola entrando, mais além, no estádio. Harry despiu as vestes negras da escola, tirou a varinha do bolso e enfiou-a na camiseta que ia usar por baixo do uniforme de Quadribol. Só esperava que não fosse preciso usá-la. De repente lhe ocorreu uma dúvida: Se o Profº. Lupin estaria no meio da multidão, assistindo à partida.**  


– Espero que sim. – Remo disse sorrindo – Vivendo tanto tempo com Tiago qualquer um aprende a gostar de quadribol.

– Antes de entrar em Hogwarts, Remo mal sabia as regras. – Sirius disse com um meio sorriso.

– Eu era uma criança introvertida... – Remo murmurou – Preferia ficar no meu quarto lendo, não tinha amigos para jogar comigo, e meu pai não era fã...

– Eu também não tinha amigos. – Tiago deu de ombros – Mas meu pai era fanático por quadribol, sempre me levava aos jogos e me ensinou a jogar desde cedo.

 

**— Vocês sabem o que temos de fazer — disse Olívio quando o time se preparava para deixar o vestiário. — Se perdermos esta partida, estaremos fora do campeonato. Vocês só têm que voar como fizeram no treino de ontem, e vamos nos dar bem!  
Os jogadores saíram do vestiário para o campo debaixo de tumultuosos aplausos. O time da Corvinal, vestido de azul, já estava parado no meio do campo. A apanhadora, Cho Chang, era a única menina da equipe. Era mais baixa do que Harry quase uma cabeça, e, por mais nervoso que estivesse, ele não pôde deixar de reparar que era uma garota muito bonita. **

– Muito bonita? – Gina murmurou amargamente – A garota tem cara de pato!

                Quase todos os presentes gargalharam enquanto Gina cruzava os braços sobre o peito e Harry encarava os próprios pés envergonhado.

– O que quer dizer com cara de pato? – Alice perguntou gargalhando.

– Ela tem os olhos muito separados e a boca dela é para frente como um bico de pato. – Gina respondeu levantando as sobrancelhas maldosamente.

 

 **Cho sorriu para ele quando os times ficaram frente a frente, atrás dos capitães, e o garoto sentiu uma ligeira pulsação na região do baixo ventre que ele achou que não tinha relação alguma com o seu nervosismo.**  


                Gina bufou irritada.

– Agora acho que sei por que a cara de pato deixa Gina tão irritada. – Sirius riu observando Gina e Harry curioso.

– Pare de olhar para a cara de pato e se concentre em encontrar o pomo. – Tiago disse quase tão irritado quanto Gina – Esqueça que ela é uma garota, isso é quadribol!

                Severo revirou os olhos antes de continuar lendo.

 

 **— Wood, Davies, apertem-se as mãos — disse Madame Hooch, eficiente, e Olívio apertou a mão do capitão de Corvinal. — Montem nas vassouras... Quando eu apitar... Três, dois, um...**  
**Harry deu o impulso para subir, e a Firebolt voou mais alto e mais veloz do que qualquer outra vassoura; ele sobrevoou o estádio e começou a espiar para todos os lados à procura do pomo, prestando atenção aos comentários que estavam sendo irradiados pelo amigo dos gêmeos Weasley, Lino Jordan.**  
**— _Foi dado início à partida, e a grande novidade é a Firebolt que Harry Potter está montando pelo time da Grifinória. Segundo a Qual Vassoura, a Firebolt será a montaria escolhida pelos times nacionais para o Campeonato Mundial deste ano..._**  


– Copa mundial? – Tiago perguntou com os olhos brilhando – Espero sinceramente que você vá pelo menos em um jogo! Você ia adorara assistir quadribol profissional!

                Harry sorriu para Tiago feliz.

 

 **— Jordan, você se importa de nos dizer o que está acontecendo no campo? — interrompeu-o a voz da Profª. McGonagall.**  
**— Certo, professora, eu só estava situando os ouvintes... _A Firebolt, aliás, tem um freio automático e..._**  
**— Jordan!**  
**— Ok, Ok, _Grifinória tem a posse da goles, Katie Bell da Grifinória está voando em direção à baliza..._**  
**Harry passou veloz por Katie, à procura de um reflexo dourado, e reparou que Cho Chang o seguia muito de perto. Não havia dúvida de que a garota era um excelente piloto — não parava de cortar sua frente, forçando-o a mudar de direção.**  


– Garota sem personalidade! – Gina murmurou – Em vez de procurar o pomo sozinha fica perseguindo o apanhador adversário...

– Gina tem razão. – Tiago disse franzindo a testa – É uma estratégia muito fraca.

– Ela sabe que não tem capacidade de encontrar o pomo sozinha, – Gina disse maldosa – mas é um bocado burra de achar que conseguiria vencer Harry numa corrida pelo pomo, ela não conseguiria nem quando ele tinha uma Nimbus, imagina com a Firebolt.

– Não conhecíamos esse seu lado. – Lily disse com uma ligeira risada observando como Gina estava enciumada.

 

 **— Mostre a ela sua aceleração, Harry! — berrou Fred ao passar disparado em perseguição de um balaço que seguia na direção de Alicia.**  
**Harry impulsionou a Firebolt quando contornaram as balizas da Corvinal, e Cho ficou para trás. No momento exato em que Katie conseguia marcar o primeiro gol da partida e o lado do campo da Grifinória enlouquecia de entusiasmo, Harry viu... O pomo estava perto do chão, esvoaçando próximo à barreira.**  
**Harry mergulhou; Cho percebeu o seu movimento e disparou atrás dele. O garoto foi aumentando a velocidade, tomado de excitação; os mergulhos eram sua especialidade, estava a três metros...**  
**Então um balaço, arremessado por um dos batedores de Corvinal, saiu a roda, Harry nem viu de onde; ele mudou de rumo, evitando o balaço por um dedo, e, naqueles segundos cruciais, o pomo sumiu.**  


                Tiago, que havia chegado mais para a ponta do sofá animado, voltou para seu lugar com um suspiro decepcionado.

– O batedor deles pelo menos sabe o que está fazendo. – ele disse dando de ombros – Mas tenho certeza de que Harry vai apanhar o pomo, ele é muito melhor do que a cara de pato.

                Gina não resistiu em trocar um sorriso com Tiago.

 

 **Houve um grande "ooooooh" de desapontamento da torcida de Grifinória, mas muitos aplausos de Corvinal para o seu batedor. Jorge Weasley deu vazão ao que sentia lançando um segundo balaço diretamente contra o autor do arremesso, que, por sua vez, foi forçado a dar uma cambalhota em pleno ar para evitar a colisão.**  
**— _Grifinória lidera por oitenta pontos a zero, e olhe só o desempenho daquela Firebolt! Potter agora está realmente mostrando o que ela é capaz de fazer, vejam como muda de direção — a Comet de Chang simplesmente não é páreo para ela, o balanceamento preciso da Firebolt é visível nesses longos..._**  
**— JORDAN! VOCÊ ESTÁ GANHANDO PARA ANUNCIAR A FIREBOLT? VOLTE A IRRADIAR O JOGO!**  


Todos riram da reação da professora McGonagall.

– Oitenta a zero. – Tiago disse sorrindo satisfeito – Os artilheiros da Corvinal não são nada comparados às da Grifinória, nem um gol até agora.

– Elas são ótimas. – Gina disse para Tiago com um meio sorriso – Angelina poderia jogar profissionalmente se quisesse.

– Gina. – Hermione chamou a atenção da menina.

– O que a Angelina vai fazer da vida dela realmente não tem nada haver com a história! – Gina bufou revirando os olhos – Só disse que ela joga bem demais!

 

 **Corvinal começou a jogar na retranca; já tinha marcado três gols, o que deixava Grifinória apenas cinqüenta pontos à frente e se Cho apanhasse o pomo antes deles, Corvinal ganharia a partida.**  
**Harry reduziu a altitude, evitando por um triz um artilheiro de Corvinal, e esquadrinhou nervosamente o campo, um lampejo de ouro, um adejar de asinhas, o pomo estava circulando a baliza de Grifinória...**  
**Harry acelerou, os olhos fixos no pontinho dourado à frente, mas nesse instante, Cho apareceu de repente, bloqueando sua visão...**  
**— HARRY, ISSO NÃO É HORA PARA CAVALHEIRISMOS! — berrou Olívio quando o garoto deu uma guinada para evitar a colisão. — SE FOR PRECISO, DERRUBE-A DA VASSOURA!**  


– Olívio tem razão! – Tiago gritou nervoso – Se essa cara de pato fosse um homem você não teria parado desse jeito! Esqueça que ela é uma garota e jogue!

                Gina concordou com Tiago enfática.

 

 **Harry se virou e avistou Cho; a garota estava sorrindo.**  
**O pomo sumira outra vez. Ele apontou a vassoura para o alto e logo chegou a sessenta metros sobre o campo. Pelo canto do olho, ele viu Cho seguindo-o... Ela resolvera marcá-lo em vez de procurar o pomo sozinha. Muito bem, então... Se queria segui-lo, teria que arcar com as conseqüências...**  
**Harry mergulhou outra vez, e Cho, pensando que ele avistara o pomo, tentou acompanhá-lo; ele desfez o mergulho abruptamente; Cho continuou a descida veloz; ele subiu mais uma vez, como uma bala, e então viu-o, pela terceira vez, o pomo cintilava muito acima do campo, do lado da Corvinal.**

 

– Isso! – Sirius disse satisfeito – Mostre para ela toda a potencia da Firebolt!

– Já estava na hora de tratar essa sem sal como uma jogadora. – Gina disse levantando uma sobrancelha para Harry.

 

 **Harry acelerou; a muitos metros abaixo Cho fez o mesmo.**  
**Ele foi reduzindo a distância, se aproximando mais do pomo a cada segundo... Então...**  
**— Oh! — gritou Cho, apontando.**  
**Distraído, Harry olhou para baixo.**  
**Três dementadores, três dementadores altos, negros, lá embaixo, olhavam para ele.**  


– Isso não faz sentido. – Remo disse pensativo – O normal é você sentir os dementadores antes de vê-los...

– Mas mesmo assim. – Sirius disse olhando para Harry apreensivo – Espero que ele consiga realizar o feitiço do patrono.

– E que isso não faça ele perder o pomo. – Tiago disse mordendo o lábio, e depois, quando reparou no olhar que Lily estava lhe dando, completou – Quero dizer, se for seguro para ele continuar jogando, é claro.

 

 **Harry nem parou para pensar. Enfiou a mão pelo decote de suas vestes, sacou a varinha e berrou:**  
**— _Expecto patronum!_**  
**Uma coisa branco-prateada, uma coisa enorme, irrompeu de sua varinha. Ele percebeu que apontara diretamente para os dementadores, mas não parou para ver o efeito; sua mente continuava milagrosamente clara, ele olhou para a frente estava quase lá.**  


– Você conseguiu! – Sirius sorriu vitorioso – Não duvidei de você em momento algum.

– Pena que não sabemos qual forma ele tomou... – Tiago bufou – Mas sabemos que é uma coisa grande.

– O mais esquisito é a mente do Harry continuar clara. – Remo disse pensativo – Isso não faz o minimo sentido, mesmo sendo poucos dementadores, ele devia estar sentindo alguma coisa.

 

 **Estendeu a mão que ainda segurava a varinha e conseguiu fechar os dedos sobre o pequeno pomo que se debatia.**  


– Isso! – Tiago comemorou esquecendo imediatamente os dementadores  – Com essa vitória ainda temos chance de ganhar a taça!

– Você não está lá jogando... – Frank disse rindo.

– Mas é como se estivesse! – Tiago disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha – Harry precisa sentir o que é vencer a taça.

 

 **Soou o apito de Madame Hooch. Harry se virou no ar e viu seis borrões vermelhos voando em sua direção; no momento seguinte, o time o abraçava com tanta força que ele quase foi arrancado da vassoura. Ouvia-se lá embaixo os brados da torcida da Grifinória em meio aos espectadores.**  
**— Aí, garoto! — Olívio não parava de berrar. Alicia, Angelina e Katie, todas, tinham beijado Harry; Fred o abraçara com tanta força que ele achou que sua cabeça ia saltar do corpo. Em completa desordem, o time conseguiu voltar ao campo. Harry desmontou a vassoura, levantou a cabeça e viu um bando de torcedores da Grifinória saltar para dentro do campo, Rony à frente. Antes que desse por si, fora engolfado pela turma que gritava aplaudindo-o.**  
**— Sim! — gritava Rony, puxando com força o braço de Harry e erguendo-o no ar. — Sim! Sim!**  
**— Grande partida, Harry! — disse Percy, feliz. — Dez galeões para mim! Preciso procurar Penelope, com licença...**  
**— Parabéns, Harry! — bradou Simas Finnigan.**  
**— Brilhante! — berrou Hagrid por cima das cabeças dos alunos da Grifinória que acorriam.**  
**— Foi um Patrono impressionante — disse uma voz no ouvido de Harry.**  


– Eu sabia que estaria assistindo. – Remo disse sorrindo satisfeito – Mas isso não faz muito sentido, Harry não sentiu nada em relação aos dementadores... E todos estão tranquilos demais e felizes demais...

 

 **Harry se virou e viu o Profº. Lupin, que parecia ao mesmo tempo abalado e satisfeito.**  
**— Os dementadores não me afetaram nada! — exclamou Harry excitado, — Eu não senti nada!**  
**— Foi porque eles... Hum... Não eram dementadores — explicou o professor. — Venha ver...**  
**Ele desvencilhou Harry da aglomeração até poderem ver a lateral do campo.**  
**— Você deu um grande susto no Sr. Malfoy — disse Lupin.**  


– É claro, – Sirius revirou os olhos – sabia que eles estavam armando alguma coisa...

 

 **Harry arregalou os olhos. Amontoados no chão estavam Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle e Marcos Flint, o capitão do time da Sonserína, lutando para se despir das vestes negras e longas com capuzes. Pelo jeito Malfoy estivera em pé nos ombros de Goyle. Parada ao lado deles, com uma expressão de fúria no rosto, estava a Profª. Minerva.**  
**— Um truque indigno! — bradava ela. — Uma tentativa baixa e covarde de sabotar o apanhador de Grifinória! Detenção para todos e menos cinqüenta pontos para Sonserina! Vou falar com o Profº. Dumbledore, não se iludam! Ah, aí vem ele agora!**  


– Maravilhoso! – Tiago disse sorrindo satisfeito – O final perfeito para o jogo!

– Agora é só esperar a final, Grifinória versus Sonserina... – Frank disse com um meio sorriso – Espero que o Harry destrua o Malfoy na final.

– Ele vai destruir! – Sirius disse confiante encarando Harry com orgulho.

 

 **Se alguma coisa podia selar a vitória de Grifinória, era isso.**  
**Rony, que pelejara para chegar até Harry, se dobrava de tanto rir, ao contemplar Malfoy tentando sair da veste, a cabeça de Goyle ainda presa lá dentro.**  
**— Vamos, Harry! — Disse Jorge procurando se aproximar. — Festa! Sala Comunal da Grifinória, agora!**  
**— Certo — respondeu Harry, sentindo-se mais feliz do que se lembrava de ter se sentido havia muito tempo. Ele e o restante do time abriram caminho, ainda de vestes vermelhas, para fora do estádio e de volta ao castelo.**  
**A sensação era de que já tinham ganhado a Taça de Quadribol; a festa durou o dia inteiro e se prolongou até tarde da noite. Fred e Jorge Weasley desapareceram algumas horas e voltaram com braçadas de garrafinhas de cerveja amanteigada, abóbora espumante e vários sacos de doces da Dedosdemel.**  
**— Como foi que você fez isso?! — gritou Angelina Johnson quando Jorge começou a atirar sapos de menta nos colegas.**  
**— Com uma ajudinha de Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas — murmurou Fred ao ouvido de Harry.**

– Ficamos felizes em ajudar. –  Tiago disse com uma piscadela.

– Disponha! – Remo completou curvando-se ligeiramente.

                Severo revirou os olhos antes de voltar a ler.

 

**Somente uma pessoa não participava da comemoração. Hermione, por incrível que pareça, estava sentada a um canto, tentando ler um enorme livro intitulado Vida Doméstica e Hábitos Sociais dos Trouxas Britânicos.**

– Eu continuo sem entender o objetivo de ler sobre a vida doméstica e hábitos dos trouxas britânicos se você cresceu entre os trouxas britânicos... – Neville disse franzindo a testa.

– Eu achava interessante o ponto de vista dos bruxos. – Hermione deu de ombros.

– Nunca me interessei muito no ponto de vista dos bruxos sobre os trouxas. – Lily suspirou – A maioria dos bruxos que eu conheço acha que trouxas são burros e cegos, não é nada agradável ouvir isso...

 

 **Harry se afastou da mesa em que Fred e Jorge começavam a fazer malabarismos com as garrafinhas de cerveja amanteigada e foi até a amiga.**  
**— Você ao menos foi ao jogo? — perguntou ele.**  
**— Claro que fui — respondeu Hermione numa voz estranhamente aguda, sem levantar a cabeça. — E estou muito contente que a gente tenha ganhado, e acho que você jogou realmente bem, mas tenho que ler isso aqui até segunda-feira.**  
**— Vamos, Mione, venha comer alguma coisa — convidou Harry, enquanto olhava para Rony e se perguntava se ele teria suficiente bom humor para guardar a machadinha de guerra.**

– Eu seria capaz de apostar que não. – Alice deu de ombros – Rony é bem cabeça-dura, não é?

– Olha quem fala. – Rony revirou os olhos e fez todos rirem.

 

 **— Não posso, Harry. Ainda tenho quatrocentas e vinte e duas páginas para ler — respondeu a garota, agora num tom ligeiramente histérico. — De qualquer modo... — a garota olhou para Rony, também —, ele não quer a minha companhia.**  
**Quanto a isso, não havia o que discutir, porque Rony escolheu aquele momento para dizer em voz alta:**  
**— Se Perebas não tivesse sido devorado, ele poderia ter comido uma mosca de chocolate. Ele gostava tanto...**  
**Hermione caiu no choro. Antes que Harry pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ela meteu o enorme livro embaixo do braço e, ainda soluçando, correu para a escada do dormitório das meninas e desapareceu de vista.**  
  
– Desculpa... – Rony mordeu o lábio encarando Hermione com carinho – Não queria te fazer chorar.

– Mas fez... – Gina disse revirando os olhos para o irmão – Você realmente deveria prestar mais atenção no que diz, palavras machucam...

 

 **— Será que você não podia dar a ela um tempo? — perguntou Harry a Rony em voz baixa.**  
**— Não — respondeu o garoto com firmeza. — Se ela ao menos mostrasse que lamenta, mas jamais vai admitir que errou, a Hermione. Continua a agir como se Perebas tivesse tirado férias ou qualquer coisa do gênero.**  


– Mostrasse que lamenta? – Lily perguntou ligeiramente irritada – A garota acabou de correr para o dormitório chorando! Isso não é lamentar o bastante para você?

                Rony baixou os olhos arrependido, mas não disse nada.

**A festa da Grifinória só terminou quando a Profª. Minerva apareceu vestida com o seu robe de tecido escocês e os cabelos presos numa rede, à uma hora da manhã, para insistir que todos fossem se deitar. Harry e Rony subiram as escadas para o dormitório, ainda discutindo a partida. Por fim, exausto, Harry se enfiou na cama, ajeitou o cortinado de sua cama para esconder um raio de luar, se deitou de costas e sentiu que adormecia quase instantaneamente...**  
**Teve um sonho muito estranho. Estava andando por uma floresta, a Firebolt ao ombro, seguindo uma coisa branco-prateada. Ela avançava entre as árvores e Harry só conseguia avistá-la entre a folhagem. Ansioso para alcançá-la, apressou o passo, mas ao fazer isso, a coisa que ele perseguia acelerou também.**  
**Harry começou a correr e, à frente dele, ouviu cascos que ganhavam velocidade. Agora ele estava correndo desabalado e, à frente, ouvia a coisa galopar. Então ele fez uma curva para dentro de uma clareira e...**  


– Acho que o patrono de Harry tem cascos... – Remo disse encarando Tiago.

– Talvez seja igual ao meu. – Tiago disse com um sorriso enorme – É normal? O filho ter o mesmo patrono que o pai?

– Não exatamente – Remo deu de ombros – geralmente o patrono reflete parte da alma do bruxo, se o do Harry for mesmo um cervo, como o seu, isso significa que você é grande parte dele... E se for considerar que o da Lily é uma corsa, faz todo o sentido.

                Tiago e Lily trocaram um sorriso cúmplice que deixou Severo ainda mais irritado do que já estava.

 

 **— AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII! NAAAAAAAAÃO!**  
**Harry acordou subitamente como se alguém o tivesse esbofeteado.**  
**Desorientado na escuridão total agarrou as cortinas ouvia movimentos a sua volta e a voz de Simas Finnigan do outro lado do quarto:**  
**— Que é que está acontecendo?**  
**Harry achou ter ouvido a porta do dormitório bater. Finalmente, encontrando a**  
**abertura das cortinas, puxou-as para um lado com violência e, na mesma hora, Dino Thomas acendeu o abajur. Rony estava sentado na cama, as cortinas rasgadas dos dois lados, uma expressão de absoluto terror no rosto.**  
**— Black! Sirius Black! Com uma faca!**  


– O que? – Sirius e Tiago gritaram ao mesmo tempo completamente espantados.

– Estou esperando a brilhante explicação de Potter para Black ter entrado no dormitório da Grifinória com uma faca. – Severo disse completamente satisfeito – Talvez ele tenha se enganado no caminho para a cozinha, e estava apenas procurando um pãozinho...

– Se eu fosse você, eu realmente evitaria irritar Tiago agora. – Remo bufou irritado recebendo um aceno de concordancia de Lily, que sentia todo o corpo de Tiago tremer de raiva.

– Apenas continue lendo Severo. – Lily disse segurando a mão de Tiago com carinho – Por favor.

 

 **— Que!**  
**— Aqui! Agorinha mesmo! Cortou as cortinas! Me acordou!**  
**— Você tem certeza de que não sonhou, Rony? — perguntou Dino.**  
**— Olha só as cortinas! Estou dizendo, ele esteve aqui!**  
**Todos os garotos saltaram das camas; Harry alcançou a porta do dormitório primeiro que os outros e desceu correndo as escadas.**  
**Portas se abriram às suas costas e vozes cheias de sono chamaram.**  
**— Quem gritou?**  
**— Que é que vocês estão fazendo?**  
**A sala comunal estava iluminada com o brilho das chamas que se extinguiam na lareira, ainda atulhada com os restos da festa. Estava deserta.**  
**— Você tem certeza de que não estava dormindo, Rony?**  
**— Estou dizendo que vi Black!**  
**— Que barulheira é essa?**  
**— A Profª. McGonagall nos mandou para a cama! — Algumas garotas tinham descido, vestindo os robes e bocejando. Os garotos também foram reaparecendo.**  
**— Que ótimo, vamos continuar? — perguntou Fred Weasley animado.**  
**— Todos de volta para cima! — falou Percy, que entrou correndo na sala comunal prendendo o distintivo de monitor-chefe no pijama enquanto falava.**  
**— Percy... Sirius Black! — disse Rony com a voz fraca. — No nosso dormitório! Com uma faca! Me acordou!**  
**A sala comunal mergulhou em silêncio.**  
**— Que bobagem! — exclamou Percy parecendo espantado. — Você comeu demais, Rony... Teve um pesadelo...**  


– Talvez seu irmão, como monitor-chefe, devesse simplesmente acreditar nos alunos quando se trata de assuntos sérios assim. – Alice disse dando de ombros.

 

 **— Estou lhe dizendo...**  
**— Agora, francamente, já é demais!**  
**A Profª. Minerva estava de volta. Ela bateu o retrato ao entrar na sala comunal e olhou furiosa para todos.**  
**— Estou encantada que Grifinória tenha ganho a partida, mas isto está ficando ridículo! Percy, eu esperava mais de você!**  
**— Com certeza eu não autorizei isso, professora! — defendeu-se Percy, se empertigando, indignado. — Estava justamente dizendo a todos para voltarem para a cama! Meu irmão Rony teve um pesadelo...**  
**— NÃO FOI UM PESADELO! — berrou Rony. — PROFESSORA, EU ACORDEI E SIRIUS BLACK ESTAVA PARADO AO MEU LADO SEGURANDO UMA FACA!**  
**A professora encarou-o.**  
**— Não seja ridículo, Weasley, como seria possível ele passar pelo buraco do retrato?**  


– Com as senhas que Neville perdeu... – Frank colocou a mão na testa com um suspiro – Sabia que isso não seria bom.

 

 **— Pergunte a ele! — respondeu Rony apontando um dedo trêmulo para o avesso do retrato de Sir Cadogan. — Pergunte se ele viu...**  
**Com um olhar penetrante e desconfiado para Rony, a professora empurrou o retrato e saiu. Todos na sala procuraram escutar prendendo a respiração.**  
**— Sir Cadogan, o senhor acabou de deixar um homem entrar na Torre da Grifinória?**  
**— Certamente, minha boa senhora! — exclamou o cavaleiro.**  
**Fez-se um silêncio de espanto, tanto dentro quanto fora da sala comunal.**  
**— O senhor... O senhor deixou? Mas... E a senha?**  
**— Ele sabia! — respondeu Sir Cadogan com orgulho. — Tinha as senhas da semana inteira, minha senhora! Leu-as em um pedacinho de papel!**  


                Neville respirou fundo.

 

 **A professora tornou a passar pelo buraco do retrato e encarou os alunos atordoados. Estava branca como giz.**  
**— Quem foi — perguntou ela com a voz trêmula —, quem foi a criatura abissalmente tola que anotou as senhas desta semana e as largou por aí?**  
**Fez-se um silêncio absoluto, quebrado por gritinhos quase inaudíveis de terror. Neville Longbottom, tremendo da cabeça às pontas dos chinelos fofos, ergueu a mão no ar.**

– McGonagall deve ter ficado uma fera com você. – Alice disse mordendo o lábio nervosa.

– Vocês nem imaginam. – Neville suspirou.

– Vamos continuar lendo logo. – Tiago disse irritado, queria saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo e por que Sirius entraria no dormitório da Grifinória com uma faca no meio da noite.

                Remo pegou o livro que Severo havia pousado na mesa de centro e abriu com cuidado: **– Capítulo XIV – O ressentimento de Snape.**


	14. O ressentimento de Snape

**– O ressentimento de Snape.**

– Que ótimo! – Sirius revirou os olhos irritado – Momento perfeito para um capítulo com nome de Snape.

– Sirius, por favor, não vamos arranjar mais brigas agora. – Lily disse com um suspiro cansado – Apenas leia, Remo, por favor.

 

**Ninguém na Torre da Grifinória dormiu àquela noite. Todos sabiam que o castelo estava sendo revistado novamente e os alunos da casa permaneceram acordados na sala comunal, esperando para saber se Black fora apanhado. A Profª. Minerva voltou ao amanhecer para informar que, mais uma vez, ele escapara.**

– É óbvio que você está usando uma das passagens para entrar e sair de Hogwarts em segurança... – Remo disse com um suspiro – Mas não entendo por que você se arriscaria dessa forma, não pode ser apenas para falar com Harry.

– Remo tem razão, – Tiago coçou a cabeça – por que Sirius cortaria as cortinas da cama de Rony, se estivesse querendo apenas falar com o Harry? E por que a faca?

– Talvez estejam todos errados, e eu simplesmente não estou atrás do Harry. – Sirius deu de ombros.

– Mas por que você entraria no dormitório deles se não estivesse atrás de Harry? – Alice perguntou cuidadosa.

– Não tenho certeza. – Sirius deu de ombros – Estou apenas fazendo suposições.

 

**Durante todo o dia, onde quer que fossem, os garotos percebiam sinais de uma segurança mais rigorosa; o Profº. Flitwick podia ser visto, às portas de entrada do castelo, ensinando-os a reconhecer uma grande foto de Sirius Black;  
  
**

– Como se ele não tivesse aparecido em todos os jornais daquele ano. – Gina revirou os olhos.

 

**Filch, de repente, andava para cima e para baixo nos corredores, pregando tábuas em tudo, desde minúsculas fendas nas paredes até tocas de camundongos. Sir Cadogan fora demitido. Repuseram seu retrato no solitário patamar do sétimo andar e a Mulher Gorda voltou ao seu lugar. Fora competentemente restaurada, mas continuava nervosíssima e só concordara em voltar ao trabalho com a condição de receber mais proteção.  
Um bando de trasgos carrancudos tinha sido contratado para guardá-la.  
Eles percorriam o corredor em um grupo ameaçador, falando em rosnados e comparando o tamanho dos seus bastões.**

– Imagino como devia ser desagradável tentar entrar na torre da Grifinória com um bando de trasgos no caminhão. – Frank disse com uma careta de desgosto.

– Você não tem ideia. – Neville bufou desconfortável.

 

**Harry não pôde deixar de reparar que a estátua da bruxa de um olho só, no terceiro andar, continuava sem guarda nem bloqueio. Parecia que Fred e Jorge tinham razão em pensar que eles e agora Harry Potter, Rony e Hermione eram os únicos que conheciam a passagem secreta a que a bruxa dava acesso.  
— Você acha que devemos contar a alguém? — perguntou Harry a Rony.  
— A gente sabe que Black não está entrando pela Dedosdemel — disse Rony descartando a idéia. — Saberíamos se a loja tivesse sido arrombada.  
  
**

– Na verdade não saberiam... – Tiago disse entortando a boca – Acho que já falamos que Sirius é capaz de arrombar portas de maneira trouxa, mas não comentamos que também aprendemos a trancar as portas...

– Basta virar para o lado contrário. – Remo deu de ombros.

– Isso significa que você poderia estar entrando e saindo da dedosdemel sem que ninguém percebesse? – Lily perguntou interessada.

– Sim. – Sirius disse entortando a cabeça – Mas não acho que esteja entrando pela dedosdemel, seria muito arriscado, e nada confortável.

– E por onde você estaria entrando, Black? – Severo perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas.

– Não te interessa, Snape. – Sirius bufou e fez sinal para que Remo voltasse a ler.

 

**Harry ficou contente que Rony pensasse como ele. Se a bruxa de um olho só também fosse fechada com tábuas, ele não poderia voltar a Hogsmeade.  
  
**

– Talvez você simplesmente não devesse ir a Hogsmead nesse ano. – Lily deu de ombros – Não acho que Sirius estaria tentando te matar, ou nada assim, mas pode ser perigoso por vários outros motivos.

– Lily tem razão. – Hermione suspirou – Há coisas muito mais perigosas fora da escola do que poderíamos enfrentar sozinhos naquela época...

– Não é você quem sempre briga por contarmos coisas que ainda não aconteceram? – Rony perguntou risonho.

– Não estou contando nada que não aconteceu. – Hermione bufou irritada – É óbvio que existem coisas perigosas fora da escola.

 

**Rony se transformara numa celebridade instantânea. Pela primeira vez na vida, as pessoas prestavam mais atenção a ele do que a Harry e era evidente que ele estava gostando bastante da experiência.**

– Eu também estava gostando muito. – Harry disse com um meio sorriso – Eu odiava toda a atenção de qualquer forma.

– Nem sempre. – Gina murmurou ligeiramente irritada.

 

**Embora ainda estivesse muito abalado com os acontecimentos da noite anterior, ficava feliz de contar a quantos perguntassem o que acontecera, com riqueza de detalhes.  
—... Eu estava dormindo e ouvi barulho de pano cortado e achei que estava sonhando, sabe? Mas aí senti uma correnteza de ar... Acordei e vi que o cortinado de um lado da minha cama tinha sido arrancado... Me virei... E vi Black parado ali... Como um esqueleto, os cabelos imundos... Segurando um facão comprido, devia ter uns trinta centímetros... E ele olhou para mim e eu olhei para ele, então eu soltei um berro e ele se mandou.  
  
**

– Mas se eu quisesse te matar, eu teria te matado. – Sirius levantou as sobrancelhas – No tempo que você levou para acordar, eu já poderia ter cortado a sua garganta.

– Não fale assim. – Lily suspirou – Você fica parecendo um assassino de verdade.

 

**— Mas por quê? — Rony acrescentou para Harry quando o grupo de garotas do segundo ano, que estivera escutando sua história enregelante, se afastou. — Por que foi que ele correu?  
Harry andara se perguntando a mesma coisa. Por que Black, ao verificar que escolhera a cama errada, não silenciara Rony e procurara Harry? Ele já provara doze anos antes que não se importava de matar gente inocente, e desta vez só precisava enfrentar cinco garotos desarmados, quatro dos quais adormecidos.  
  
**

– Provavelmente por que ele não queria matar ninguém! – Remo disse categórico.

– E por que sabia que depois do seu grito metade da torre da grifinória iria estar no caminho de saída dele. – Alice deu de ombros.

– A não ser que vocês pensem que eu poderia matar a torre da grifinória inteira para sair, e ainda enfrentar as pessoas que escutariam os gritos e iriam verificar o que estava acontecendo. – Sirius revirou os olhos.

 

**— Ele devia saber que ia ter problemas para sair do castelo depois que você gritasse e acordasse todo mundo — disse Harry, pensativo. — Teria que matar a casa toda para passar pelo buraco do retrato... E teria dado de cara com os professores...  
  
**

– Mais ou menos isso. – Tiago deu de ombros – Mas ainda prefiro a versão em que ele não queria matar ninguém.

– É claro que prefere. – Severo bufou – Sempre defende o Black, mesmo quando ele está errado.

– Eu defendo meus amigos, – Tiago encarou Severo com seriedade – isso é amizade verdadeira. Dizer que é amigo de uma pessoa, e se esconder cada vez que essa pessoa é ofendida, não tem nada a ver com amizade.

                Lily baixou os olhos desconfortável, sabia que Tiago estava se referindo à sua amizade com Snape. Severo corou ligeiramente e também desviou os olhos.

 

**Neville caiu em total desgraça. A Profª. McGonagall estava tão furiosa com ele que o banira de todas as futuras visitas a Hogsmeade, lhe dera uma detenção e proibira todos de lhe informarem a senha para a torre. O coitado era obrigado a esperar do lado de fora da sala comunal, todas as noites, até alguém deixá-lo entrar, enquanto os trasgos da segurança caçoavam dele.**

– McGonagall caprichou no castigo. – Alice disse mordendo o lábio inferior nervosa.

– Ela é boa nisso. – Neville suspirou coçando a cabeça desconfortável.

 

**Nenhum desses castigos, porém, chegou nem próximo do que sua avó lhe reservara. Dois dias depois da invasão de Black, ela mandou a Neville a pior coisa que um aluno de Hogwarts podia receber na hora do café da manhã: um berrador.  
  
**

– Minha mãe realmente sabe como piorar as coisas. – Frank disse com um suspiro pesaroso – Não quero nem ouvir o que ela diz no berrador...

 

**As corujas da escola entraram voando pelo Salão Principal trazendo o correio, como de costume, e Neville se engasgou quando a enorme coruja pousou diante dele com um envelope vermelho preso no bico.  
Harry e Rony, que estavam sentados em frente, reconheceram imediatamente que a carta era um berrador. Rony recebera um da Sra. Weasley no ano anterior.  
— Apanha ela logo, Neville — aconselhou Rony.  
Neville não precisou que lhe dissessem duas vezes. Agarrou o envelope e, segurando-o à frente como se fosse uma bomba, saiu correndo do Salão em meio às explosões de riso da mesa da Sonserina. Todos ouviram o berrador disparar no saguão de entrada. A voz da avó de Neville, com o volume normal magicamente ampliado cem vezes, bradava que ele envergonhara a família inteira.  
  
**

– Ela está errada! – Frank disse categórico – Não há maneira de eu me envergonhar de você. Você foi um pouco distraído, mas não foi sua intenção!

– Frank está certo. – Alice disse sorrindo para Neville e acariciando seus cabelos – Eu me orgulho muito de ser sua mãe.

                Neville sorriu fechando os olhos satisfeito com o carinho da mãe.

 

**Harry estava tão ocupado sentindo pena de Neville que nem reparou imediatamente que havia uma carta para ele também.  
Edwiges atraiu sua atenção beliscando-o com força no pulso.  
— Ai! Ah... Obrigado, Edwiges.  
Harry rasgou o envelope enquanto a coruja se servia dos flocos de milho de Neville. O bilhete dentro do envelope dizia o seguinte:  
_Caros Harry e Rony  
Querem vir tomar chá comigo hoje à tarde por volta das seis?  
Irei buscar vocês no castelo.  
ESPEREM POR MIM NO SAGUÃO DE ENTRADA; VOCÊS NÃO PODEM SAIR SOZINHOS.  
Abraços, Hagrid._  
  
**

– Pelo visto Hagrid sabe que vocês estão brigados. – Lily comentou para Rony e Hermione.

– E também sabe quem Harry escolheu apoiar, não é? – Gina disse revirando os olhos para Harry e Rony.

– Ele não tem culpa... – Tiago disse mordendo o lábio – Rony é amigo dele, ele tem que apoiar o amigo.

– E Hermione não é amiga dele? – Lily perguntou separando-se de Tiago, cruzando os braços e levantando as sobrancelhas para ele.

– É... – Tiago disse pensativo – Mas...

– Isso não é importante. – Hermione disse com um meio sorriso para Lily – Rony e Harry tinham treze anos, garotos de treze anos não pensam. – Completou trocando uma piscadela com Gina, que concordava enfáticamente.

 

**— Ele provavelmente quer saber as novidades sobre Black — disse Rony.  
Assim, às seis horas daquela tarde, Harry e Rony saíram da Torre da Grifinória, passaram pelos trasgos de segurança e rumaram para o saguão de entrada.  
Hagrid já estava à espera.  
— Está bem, Hagrid! — exclamou Rony. — Imagino que você queira saber o que aconteceu no sábado à noite, é isso?  
— Já soube de tudo — disse Hagrid, abrindo a porta de entrada e levando-os para fora.  
— Ah — exclamou Rony, parecendo ligeiramente desconcertado.  
  
**

– É claro que ele saberia, – Gina revirou os olhos para o irmão – deve ter passado a noite toda procurando Sirius pelo terreno da escola e pela floresta.

– Mas eu achei que ele iria gostar de saber o que aconteceu por mim. – Rony deu de ombros.

 

**A primeira coisa que viram ao entrar na cabana de Hagrid foi Bicuço estirado em cima da colcha de retalhos de Hagrid, as enormes asas fechadas junto ao corpo, apreciando um pratão de doninhas mortas. Ao desviar o olhar dessa visão repugnante, Harry viu um gigantesco traje peludo e uma medonha gravata amarela e laranja pendurados no alto da porta do armário.  
— Para que é isso, Hagrid? — perguntou Harry.  
— O caso de Bicuço contra a Comissão para Eliminação de Criaturas Perigosas. Nesta sexta-feira. Ele e eu vamos a Londres juntos. Reservei duas camas no Nôitibus...  
Harry sentiu uma pontada incômoda de remorso. Esquecera-se completamente que o julgamento de Bicuço estava tão próximo e, a julgar pela expressão constrangida no rosto de Rony, ele também. Os dois tinham se esquecido igualmente da promessa de ajudar Hagrid a preparar a defesa de Bicuço; a chegada da Firebolt tinha varrido a promessa do pensamento dos garotos.  
  
**

– Vocês precisam definir melhor as suas prioridades. – Sirius disse franzindo a testa para Harry e Rony.

**Hagrid serviu chá e ofereceu um prato de pãezinhos aos garotos, que tiveram o bom senso de não aceitar; tinham muita experiência com a culinária do guarda-caça.  
— Tenho uma coisa para conversar com vocês dois — disse Hagrid sentando-se entre os garotos, com o ar anormalmente sério.  
— O quê? — perguntou Harry.  
— Mione — respondeu Hagrid.  
— Que é que tem a Mione? — perguntou Rony.  
— Ela está num estado de cortar o coração, é isso que tem. Veio me visitar muitas vezes desde o Natal. Se sente solitária. Primeiro vocês não estavam falando com ela por causa da Firebolt, agora vocês não estão falando por causa do gato...  
  
**

– Eu sabia que ele iria falar com vocês. – Hermione suspirou pesarosa – Eu pedi para ele não falar sobre isso com vocês várias vezes...

– É claro que ele falaria. – Lily disse sorrindo para Mione com carinho – Ele se preocupa com você.

– E nós deveriamos ter sido mais compreensivos. – Rony murmurou constrangido enquanto Harry concordava enfaticamente.

 

**—... Que comeu Perebas! — interpôs Rony, zangado.  
— Porque o gato dela fez o que todos os gatos fazem — insistiu Hagrid. — Ela já chorou muito, sabem. Está passando por um mau momento. Abocanhou mais do que pode mastigar, se querem saber, todo o trabalho que está tentando fazer. E ainda arranjou tempo para me ajudar no caso do Bicuço, vejam bem... Encontrou um material realmente bom para mim... Acho que ele terá uma boa chance agora...  
  
**

– Hermione estava fazendo todas as matérias e ainda assim arrumou tempo para ajudar o Hagrid, vocês deviam se envergonhar. – Lily disse rigorosa para Rony e Harry.

**— Hagrid, nós devíamos ter ajudado também, desculpe... — começou Harry, sem jeito.  
— Não estou cobrando nada — disse Hagrid, dispensando as desculpas. — Deus sabe que você teve muito com que se ocupar. Vi você praticando Quadribol todas as horas do dia e da noite, mas tenho que dizer uma coisa, pensei que vocês davam mais valor à amiga do que a vassouras e ratos. É só isso.  
  
**

– Todos pensamos. – Gina disse levantando a sobrancelha para Harry e Rony insinuante.

                Harry e Rony trocaram olhares constrangidos.

 

**Harry e Rony trocaram olhares constrangidos.  
— Bem nervosa ela ficou, quando Black quase esfaqueou você, Rony. Ela tem o coração no lugar, a Mione, e vocês se recusando a falar com ela...  
— Se ela ao menos se livrasse daquele gato, eu voltaria a falar com ela! — disse Rony, zangado. — Mas ela continua do lado do Bichento. É um maníaco e ela não quer ouvir nem uma palavra contra ele!  
— Ah, bem, as pessoas podem ser obtusas quando se trata de bichos de estimação — disse Hagrid sabiamente.  
  
**

– Acho que o Hagrid sabe uma coisinha ou outra sobre pessoas que ficam obtusas em relação aos seus bichos de estimação... – Sirius disse rindo.

 

**Às costas dele, Bicuço cuspiu uns ossos de doninha em cima do travesseiro.  
Os três passaram o resto da visita discutindo a nova chance de Grifinória concorrer à Taça de Quadribol. Às nove horas, Hagrid acompanhou-os de volta ao castelo.  
Um grande grupo de alunos se achava aglomerado em torno do quadro de avisos quando eles chegaram à sala comunal.  
— Hogsmeade no próximo fim de semana! — disse Rony, se esticando por cima da cabeça dos colegas para ler o aviso. — Que é que você acha? — acrescentou em voz baixa quando os dois foram se sentar.  
— Bem, Filch não mexeu na passagem para a Dedosdemel... — ponderou Harry, ainda mais baixo.  
— Harry! — disse alguém bem no seu ouvido direito. Harry se assustou e, ao se virar, viu Hermione, que estava sentada à mesa logo atrás deles e abrira uma brecha na parede de livros que a escondia.  
— Harry se você for a Hogsmeade outra vez... Vou contar à Profª. McGonagall sobre aquele mapa! — ameaçou ela.  
  
**

– Não... – Tiago disse encarando Mione pensativo – Você não falaria, não é?

– Não depois desse mapa ficar escondido por mais de vinte anos! – Sirius disse mordendo o lábio nervoso.

– Acho que ela vai dizer que não pode falar. – Remo bufou e voltou a ler.

 

**— Você está ouvindo alguém falar, Harry? — rosnou Rony, sem olhar para Hermione.  
  
**

– Isso é sério, Ronald? – Gina perguntou colocando a mão na cintura, ficando extremamente parecida com a Sra. Weasley – Como você tem coragem de tratar a Mione assim depois de tudo o que ela já tinha feito por você? Que atitude ridícula e infantil!

– Gina, – Hermione chamou a atenção da amiga, incrivelmente calma – você mesma disse várias vezes, meninos de treze anos são realmente idiotas.

 

 **— Rony, como é que pode deixar ele o acompanhar? Depois do que o Sirius Black fez a você, quero dizer, vou contar...  
— Então agora você está tentando provocar a expulsão do Harry! — disse Rony, furioso. — Não acha suficiente o mal que você já fez este ano?  
Hermione abriu a boca para responder, mas com um assobio suave, Bichento saltou para o seu colo. A garota lançou um olhar assustado à cara que Rony fazia, recolheu Bichento e saiu correndo para o dormitório das meninas.  
— Então, e aí? — perguntou Rony a Harry como se não tivesse havido interrupção. — Vamos, da última vez que fomos você não viu nada. Você ainda nem entrou na Zonko’s!  
Harry espiou para os lados para verificar se Hermione não estava por perto ouvindo.  
**  

– Eu não estar ouvindo não faz a sua atitude menos errada. – Hermione murmurou para Harry.

 

**— Tudo bem. Mas desta vez vou levar a minha Capa da Invisibilidade.  
  
**

– Eu posso estar me tornando repetitivo, – Tiago disse colocando a mão na testa exasperado – mas eu não entendo como você nunca se lembra dela quando você precisa, devia ter usado a capa da primeira vez que foi...

 

**Na manhã de sábado, Harry guardou a Capa da Invisibilidade na mochila, meteu o Mapa do Maroto no bolso e foi tomar café com todo mundo. À mesa, Hermione não parava de lhe lançar olhares desconfiados, mas ele evitou encarar a amiga e teve o cuidado de deixar que ela o visse subindo a escadaria de mármore no saguão de entrada, quando os outros alunos se dirigiam às portas de entrada.  
  
**

– Você realmente pensou que tinha me enganado, não é? – Hermione perguntou revirando os olhos – Eu sabia que você iria, esperava que não fosse, mas sabia que iria...

                Harry baixou os olhos constrangido.

 

**— Tchau! — gritou Harry para Rony. — A gente se vê quando você voltar.  
Rony sorriu e piscou um olho.  
Harry correu ao terceiro andar, tirando o Mapa do Maroto do bolso enquanto subia. Agachado atrás da bruxa de um olho só, ele o abriu. Um pontinho vinha se movendo em sua direção. Harry apertou os olhos para enxergar melhor. A pequena legenda ao lado informava que era Neville Longbottom.  
Harry puxou depressa a varinha, murmurou  _“Dissemdium!”_  e enfiou a mochila na estátua, mas antes que pudesse entrar Neville apareceu no canto do corredor.  
  
**

– Então era isso que você estava fazendo parado ao lado daquela estátua... – Neville disse como se finalmente tivesse percebido alguma coisa.

– Desculpa por não compartilhar meu segredo com você. – Harry disse mordendo o lábio.

– Harry! – Hermione bufou – Isso ainda não aconteceu!

– Mione, não acho que alguém pensasse que Harry iria dividir o mapa comigo. – Neville disse dando de ombros – Nós não eramos tão próximos assim...

 

**— Harry! Eu me esqueci que você também não ia a Hogsmeade!  
— Oi, Neville — disse Harry, afastando-se rapidamente da estátua e empurrando o mapa para dentro do bolso. — Que é que você vai fazer?  
— Nada — disse Neville encolhendo os ombros. — Que tal uma partida de Snap Explosivo?  
— Hum... Agora não... Eu estava indo à biblioteca fazer aquela redação sobre os vampiros que Lupin pediu...  
— Eu vou com você! — disse Neville, animado. — Eu também não fiz!  
— Hum... Espera aí, ah, me esqueci, já terminei ontem à noite!  
— Que ótimo, então você pode me ajudar! — disse Neville, o rosto redondo demonstrando ansiedade. — Não consigo entender aquela história do alho, eles têm que comer ou...  
  
**

– Eu devia ter percebido que você estava tentando se livrar de mim... – Neville murmurou ligeiramente constrangido.

– Não foi minha intenção. – Harry disse desconfortável – Eu realmente não queria ter tentado me livrar de você...

– Pelo menos você está pedindo desculpas. – Tiago deu de ombros – É muito mais do que algumas pessoas são capazes de fazer...

 

**Com uma pequena exclamação, ele se calou, espiando por cima do ombro de Harry.  
Era Snape. Neville deu um passo rápido para trás de Harry.  
— E o que é que vocês estão fazendo aqui? — perguntou Snape. Que parou e olhou de um garoto para o outro. — Que lugar estranho para se encontrarem...  
Para imensa inquietação de Harry, os olhos negros de Snape correram para as portas ao lado de cada um deles e em seguida para a bruxa de um olho só.  
  
**

– Não se preocupe, – Sirius disse com um meio sorriso – ele não sabe sobre essa passagem, ou Filch já a teria pregado para me impedir de entrar no castelo.

 

**— Nós não... Marcamos encontro aqui. Só nos encontramos, por acaso.  
— Verdade? Você tem o hábito de aparecer em lugares inesperados, Potter, e raramente sem uma boa razão... Sugiro que os dois voltem à Torre da Grifinória que é o seu lugar.  
Harry e Neville saíram sem dizer mais nada. Quando viraram um canto, Harry olhou para trás. Snape estava passando a mão na bruxa de um olho só, examinando-a atentamente.  
  
**

– Talvez ele desconfie... – Sirius franziu a testa – Mas não tem certeza de nada.

 

**Harry conseguiu se livrar de Neville no retrato da Mulher Gorda, dizendo-lhe a senha, e, depois, fingindo que deixara a redação na biblioteca, deu meia-volta. Uma vez longe das vistas dos trasgos de segurança, ele tornou a tirar o mapa do bolso e segurá-lo bem junto ao nariz.  
O corredor do terceiro andar parecia estar deserto.  
Harry examinou o mapa cuidadosamente e viu, com uma sensação de alívio, que o pontinho Severo Snape voltara à sua sala.  
Correu, então, até a bruxa de um olho só, abriu a corcunda, desceu o corpo por ela e se largou para ir ao encontro de sua mochila no fim do escorrega. Apagou, então, o Mapa do Maroto e saiu correndo.  
  
**

– Apagar o mapa é sempre muito importante. – Tiago acenou para Harry em aprovação fazendo Severo revirar os olhos.

 

**Harry, inteiramente escondido sob a Capa da Invisibilidade, saiu à luz do sol à porta da Dedosdemel e cutucou Rony nas costas.  
— Sou eu — murmurou.  
— Que foi que o atrasou? — sibilou Rony.  
— Snape estava rondando o corredor...  
Os garotos saíram andando pela rua principal.  
— Onde é que você está? — Rony perguntava toda hora pelo canto da boca. — Ainda está aí? Que coisa mais estranha...  
  
**

– Andar com uma pessoa invisível é realmente desconfortável. – Sirius concordou com Rony enfaticamente.

– Você já acompanhou uma pessoa invisível? – Lily perguntou curiosa.

– Algumas vezes eu acabava em detenção e o Tiago não, – Sirius deu de ombros – quando ele não tinha nada de mais interessante para fazer ele ia comigo para a minha detenção para se distrair...

– Em geral eu só ficava rindo da cara dele. – Tiago disse rindo um pouco – Mas isso acabou depois do quarto ano.

– Por que? – Alice perguntou.

– Nós inventamos uma maneira de manter contato mesmo quando separados... – Sirius disse sem dar mais explicações.

– E você não vai nos dizer qual foi essa maneira, não é? – Frank perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

– Não. – Tiago disse entortando a cabeça – Nós inventamos muitas coisas, não podemos sair por ai divulgando cada uma delas.

 

**Eles foram ao correio; Rony fingiu estar verificando o preço de uma coruja para Gui no Egito para que Harry pudesse dar uma boa olhada em tudo. As corujas estavam pousadas e piavam baixinho para ele, no mínimo umas trezentas; desde as cinzentas de grande porte até as muito pequenas ( _"Somente para entregas locais"_ , que eram tão mínimas que caberiam na palma da mão do garoto.  
Depois, visitaram a Zonko's, que estava tão apinhada de estudantes que Harry precisou tomar um cuidado enorme para não pisar em ninguém e, com isso, desencadear o pânico. Havia logros e brincadeiras para satisfazer até os sonhos mais absurdos de Fred e Jorge; Harry cochichou ordens para Rony e lhe passou um pouco de ouro por baixo da capa. Os dois deixaram a Zonko's com as bolsas de dinheiro bastante mais leves do que quando entraram, mas os bolsos iam estufados de bombas de bosta, soluços doces, sabão de ovas de sapo e, para cada um, uma xícara que mordia o nariz.  
  
**

– Essa xícara que morde o nariz é novidade... – Sirius disse pensativo – Mas a Zonko's não tem tanta variedade assim, acho que não satisfaria Fred e Jorge por muito tempo...

**Fazia um tempo firme, de brisa suave, e nenhum dos garotos tinha vontade de ficar dentro de casa, por isso eles passaram direto pelo Três Vassouras e subiram uma ladeira para visitar a Casa dos Gritos, o lugar mais mal-assombrado da Grã-Bretanha. Ficava um pouco mais alta do que o resto do povoado, e mesmo durante o dia provocava certos arrepios, com suas janelas fechadas com tábuas e um jardim úmido e malcuidado.  
  
**

Por algum motivo que Lily, Frank e Alice não entenderam, Tiago, Sirius e Remo trocaram um olhar e começaram a dar risadinhas abafadas.

 

**— Até os fantasmas de Hogwarts evitam a casa — disse Rony quando se debruçavam na cerca para apreciá-la. — Perguntei a Nick Quase sem Cabeça... Ele diz que soube que mora ai uma turma da pesada. Ninguém consegue entrar. Fred e Jorge tentaram, é claro, mas todas as entradas estão tampadas...  
  
**

– Eles só não sabem por onde entrar... – Sirius deu um sorriso sombrio.

– Então vocês já entraram na casa dos gritos? – Lily perguntou espantada.

– Já. – Tiago deu de ombros – Não é nada demais...

– Como vocês entraram lá? – Frank perguntou curioso.

– Mais um dos nossos muitos segredos... – Tiago disse insinuante.

– Deve ter uma passagem secreta de Hogwarts até lá. – Alice disse pensativa – Alguma das que Filch descobriu...

                Tiago, Sirius e Remo deram de ombros ao mesmo tempo.

 

**Harry, cheio de calor por causa da subida estava pensando em tirar a capa por uns minutinhos quando ouviu vozes que se aproximavam. Havia gente subindo em direção à casa pelo outro lado da elevação; momentos depois, Malfoy apareceu, seguido de perto por Crabbe e Goyle. Malfoy vinha falando.  
—... Devo receber uma coruja do meu pai a qualquer hora. Ele teve que ir à audiência para depor sobre o meu braço... Que ficou inutilizado durante três meses...  
Crabbe e Goyle riram.  
  
**

– Eu gostaria que o Bicuço realmente tivesse destruido o braço desse garoto. – Sirius rosnou.

– Não, – Lily disse calma – se ele tivesse machucado Malfoy de verdade não haveria maneira de defender ele... Mas alguém precisa dar uma lição nesse mimado.

 

**— Eu bem que gostaria de ouvir aquele paspalhão grisalho se defender... _"Ele não tem uma natureza má”_ , honestamente aquele hipogrifo pode se considerar morto...  
  
**

– Isso não é verdade. – Alice murmurou nervosa – Eles vão dar ao Bicuço um julgamento justo, não vão sacrificá-lo sem que ele possa se defender... O Ministério vai ser justo.

– Alice, – Remo falou com pena – o Ministério não é justo. É melhor que você entenda isso antes de se decepcionar demais.

– Mas... – Alice gaguejou nervosa.

– Remo está certo. – Frank impediu que a namorada defendesse o governo – Eles nunca foram justos, não foram justos com a minha família depois do acidente do meu pai e com certeza não serão justos com o Bicuço...

                Alice não respondeu, mas se recusou a acreditar, seus pais sempre lhe garantiram que o Ministério existia para cuidar dela e de todos os bruxos.

 

**Malfoy de repente avistou Rony. Seu rosto pálido se abriu num sorriso maldoso.  
— Que é que você anda fazendo, Weasley?  
Malfoy ergueu os olhos para a casa em ruínas, às costas de Rony.  
— Acho que você gostaria de morar aqui, não, Weasiey? Sonhando com um quarto só para você? Ouvi falar que a sua família toda dorme em um quarto só, é verdade?  
Harry segurou as vestes de Rony pelas costas para impedi-lo de pular em cima de Malfoy.  
— Deixe-o comigo — sibilou ao ouvido de Rony.  
A oportunidade era perfeita demais para ser desperdiçada. Harry caminhou silenciosamente até as costas de Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle, se abaixou e apanhou no caminho uma mão bem cheia de lama.  
  
**

– Vingança! – Sirius, Tiago e Remo murmuraram animados.

**  
— Estávamos mesmo discutindo sobre seu amigo Hagrid — disse Malfoy a Rony. — Tentando imaginar o que ele está dizendo à Comissão para Eliminação de Criaturas Perigosas. Você acha que ele vai chorar quando cortarem...  
SPLASH!  
A cabeça de Malfoy foi empurrada para frente quando a lama o atingiu; e, de repente, de seus cabelos louro-prateados começaram a escorrer lama.  
  
**

– Isso foi ótimo! – Sirius disse excitado – Ele vai pensar que foi um fantasma!

 

**— Quem...?  
Rony teve que se segurar na cerca para não cair de tanto rir.  
Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle se viraram no mesmo lugar, olhando para todos os lados, agitados, enquanto Malfoy tentava limpar os cabelos.  
— Que foi isso? Quem fez isso?  
— É muito mal-assombrado isso aqui, não é, não? — falou Rony, com ar de quem está comentando o tempo.  
Crabbe e Goyle ficaram assustados. Seus músculos avantajados eram inúteis contra fantasmas. Malfoy examinava, furioso, a paisagem deserta.  
Harry se esgueirou pelo caminho até uma poça particularmente cheia de lama esverdeada e malcheirosa.  
SPLASH!  
Desta vez os atingidos foram Crabbe e Goyle. Goyle deu pulos frenéticos, tentando tirar a lama dos olhos miúdos e inexpressivos.  
— Veio dali! — disse Malfoy, limpando o rosto e detendo o olhar em um ponto a uns dois metros à esquerda de Harry.  
  
**

– Para um apanhador, ele tem um péssimo senso de direção! – Gina disse gargalhando.

 

**Crabbe avançou inseguro, os braços compridos estendidos à frente, como um morto vivo.  
Harry rodeou Crabbe, apanhou um pedaço de pau e arremessou-o contra as costas dele. E se dobrou com risadas silenciosas quando o garoto fez uma pirueta no ar, tentando ver quem o atacara. Como Rony foi a única pessoa que ele viu, foi para ele que Crabbe avançou, mas Harry esticou a perna. O garoto tropeçou e seu enorme pé chato se prendeu na barra da capa de Harry. Este sentiu um grande puxão e a capa escorregou do seu rosto.  
  
**

– Má ideia! – Tiago disse mordendo o lábio nervoso – Nunca chegue perto demais, as pessoas sempre podem acabar puxando a capa sem saber...

 

**Por uma fração de segundo, Malfoy arregalou os olhos e o fitou.  
— HARRRRRY! — berrou ele, apontando para a cabeça de Harry.  
Então, deu as costas e fugiu a toda, morro abaixo, com Crabbe e Goyle nos seus calcanhares.  
Harry puxou a capa para cima, mas o estrago já estava feito.  
— Harry! — chamou Rony, avançando aos tropeços até o ponto em que o amigo desaparecera. — É melhor você correr! Se Malfoy contar a alguém, é melhor você já ter voltado ao castelo, depressa...  
  
**

– Rony está certo, – Sirius disse coçando a cabeça nervoso – arranje um álibe o mais rápido possível.

– Eu sempre faço algum escandalo no salão comunal para que todos me vejam e possam servir de testemunhas de que eu estava lá o tempo todo. – Tiago aconselhou preocupado.

– Só espero que Malfoy conte para algum professor mais calmo, – Remo murmurou – se ele contar para McGonagall ou Snape, Harry não vai ter chance.

 

**— Vejo você mais tarde — disse Harry e, sem mais uma palavra, desceu correndo pelo caminho, em direção a Hogsmeade.  
Será que Malfoy acreditaria no que vira? Será que alguém acreditaria em Malfoy? Ninguém sabia da existência da Capa da Invisibilidade, ninguém exceto Dumbledore.  
O estômago de Harry deu cambalhotas, o diretor saberia exatamente o que acontecera, se Malfoy dissesse alguma coisa...  
  
**

– Acho que McGonagall desconfia da existencia da capa... – Tiago disse pensativo – Não exatamente da capa, mas ela sabe que eu arrumo jeitos de desaparecer em um lugar e aparecer em outro...

– Snape também parece desconfiar... – Gina disse – Talvez ele tenha descoberto que Tiago tinha uma capa...

– E Remo sabe, é claro. – Sirius disse revirando os olhos – Mas não acho que Remo puniria Harry...

– Mas deveria. – Snape disse sério – Ele é um professor, não devia ter favoritos.

– Como se você não defendesse aquele nojento do Malfoy. – Lily trincou os dentes para Severo.

 

**O garoto voltou à Dedosdemel, à escada que levava ao porão, atravessou a distância que o separava do alçapão e entrou, então tirou a capa, meteu-a debaixo do braço e correu, desabalado, pela passagem... Malfoy chegaria primeiro... Quanto tempo levaria para encontrar um professor? Ofegante, uma dor forte do lado, Harry não diminuiu a velocidade até alcançar o escorrega de pedra.  
Teria que deixar a capa ali, seria muito bandeiroso se Malfoy tivesse avisado um professor.  
  
**

– Seria melhor deixar o mapa e tudo o que comprou na Zonko's também. – Tiago disse batendo o pé no chão nervosamente.

**Escondeu-a num canto escuro e começou a subir, o mais depressa que pôde, suas mãos suadas escorregando na borda do escorrega. Quando chegou à corcunda da bruxa tocou-lhe com a varinha, enfiou a cabeça para fora e deu um impulso para sair. A corcunda se fechou e na hora que ele saltou de trás da estátua ouviu passos que se aproximavam apressados.  
Era Snape. Rapidamente o professor alcançou Harry, as vestes pretas farfalhando, e parou diante dele.  
  
**

– Se ele não desconfiava da passagem secreta, agora com certeza desconfia... – Sirius suspirou desolado.

 

**— Então — falou.  
O professor tinha uma expressão de triunfo reprimido no rosto. Harry tentou parecer inocente, embora muito consciente do seu rosto suado e das mãos enlameadas, que ele escondeu depressa nos bolsos.  
— Venha comigo, Potter — disse Snape.  
Harry o acompanhou até o andar de baixo, tentando limpar as mãos no avesso das vestes, sem que Snape notasse. Dali desceram masmorras e à sala de Snape.  
O garoto só estivera ali antes uma vez e fora também por um problema muito sério. Desde então Snape adquirira mais umas coisas horríveis e viscosas conservadas em frascos, todos arrumados nas prateleiras atrás de sua escrivaninha, refletindo as chamas da lareira e contribuindo ainda mais para tornar a atmosfera ameaçadora.  
— Sente-se — mandou Snape.  
Harry se sentou. O professor, no entanto, continuou em pé.  
— O Sr. Malfoy acabou de vir me contar uma história estranha, Potter.  
  
**

– É claro que aquele bostinha iria atrás do professor favorito dele... – Sirius rosnou irritado.

– Ainda mais sabendo que a única pessoa em Hogwarts que odeia mais o Harry, do que o próprio Malfoy, é o Snape. – Remo concordou com Sirius enfático.

                Lily baixou os olhos triste, ainda sofria em pensar que, aquele que ela considerou por tantos anos seu melhor amigo, odiava seu filho daquela maneira.

 

**Harry ficou calado.  
— Ele me contou que estava na Casa dos Gritos quando deparou com Weasley, aparentemente sozinho.  
Ainda assim, Harry não falou nada.  
— O Sr. Malfoy diz que estava parado, falando com Weasley, quando um pelotaço de lama o atingiu na nuca. Como é que você acha que isso aconteceu?  
Harry tentou parecer levemente surpreso.  
— Não sei, professor.  
Os olhos de Snape perfuravam os de Harry. Era exatamente a mesma sensação de tentar dominar um hipogrifo com o olhar. O garoto fez força para não piscar.  
— O Sr. Malfoy então viu uma extraordinária aparição. Você pode imaginar o que teria sido, Potter?  
— Não — respondeu Harry, agora tentando parecer inocentemente curioso.  
— Foi a sua cabeça, Potter. Flutuando no ar.  
Fez-se um longo silêncio.  
— Talvez seja bom ele ir procurar Madame Pomfrey — sugeriu Harry. — Se anda vendo coisas como...  
  
**

– Ótima resposta! – Sirius não resistiu em rir.

– Isso só vai irritar mais o Snape. – Lily disse mordendo o lábio nervosa.

 

**— Que é que a sua cabeça estaria fazendo em Hogsmeade, Potter? — perguntou Snape suavemente. — A sua cabeça não tem permissão de ir a Hogsmeade. Nenhuma parte do seu corpo tem permissão de ir a Hogsmeade.  
— Eu sei, professor — respondeu Harry, tentando manter o rosto despojado de culpa ou medo. — Parece que Malfoy está sofrendo alucina...  
— Malfoy não está sofrendo alucinações — rosnou Snape, se curvando com as mãos apoiadas nos braços da cadeira de Harry, de modo que os rostos dos dois ficaram afastados apenas trinta centímetros. — Se a sua cabeça estava em Hogsmeade, então o resto do seu corpo também estava.  
  
**

– Encarar o Snape dessa distância deve ter sido realmente desagradável! – Tiago disse maldoso – Eu teria tido nauseas.

 

**— Estive na Torre da Grifinória. Como o senhor me mandou...  
— Alguém pode confirmar isso?  
Harry não respondeu. A boca de Snape se torceu num feio sorriso.  
— Então — disse ele se endireitando. — Todo mundo, do Ministro da Magia para baixo, está tentando manter o famoso Harry Potter a salvo de Sirius Black. Mas o famoso Harry Potter faz as suas próprias leis. Que as pessoas comuns se preocupem com a sua segurança! O famoso Harry Potter vai aonde quer, sem medir as conseqüências.  
Harry ficou calado. Snape estava tentando provocá-lo a dizer a verdade. Pois ele não ia dizer. Snape não tinha provas, ainda.  
— É extraordinário como você se parece com o seu pai, Potter — disse Snape de repente, os olhos brilhando. — Ele também era muitíssimo arrogante. Um pequeno talento no campo de Quadribol o fazia pensar que estava acima dos demais. Exibia-se pela escola com seus amigos e admiradores... A semelhança entre vocês dois é fantástica.  
  
**

– Não fale de Tiago, Ranhoso! – Sirius rosnou encarando Snape com verdadeiro ódio.

 

**— Meu pai não se exibia — disse Harry, antes que pudesse se refrear. — E eu também não.  
  
**

– Se for para ser realmente sincera, – Lily disse roendo uma unha – Tiago se exibe um bocado...

– Isso pode até ser verdade, mas Snape não tem direito de falar de Tiago dessa maneira. – Remo disse irritado.

 

**— Seu pai também não ligava para as regras — continuou Snape, aproveitando a vantagem obtida, seu rosto magro cheio de malícia. — Regras foram feitas para meros mortais, não para vencedores da Taça de Quadribol. Era tão cheio de si...  
  
**

– Isso também não deixa de ser verdade... – Alice disse com cuidado.

– Pode até ser verdade, mas Snape não tem nada com isso. – Sirius rosnou.

 

**— CALE A BOCA!  
Harry, de repente, se levantou. Uma raiva como ele não sentia desde a última noite na Rua dos Alfeneiros atravessou seu corpo. Ele não se importou que o rosto de Snape tivesse enrijecido, que os olhos negros lampejassem perigosamente.  
— Que foi que você disse a mim, Potter?  
— Disse para parar de falar do meu pai! — berrou Harry. — Conheço a verdade, está bem? Ele salvou sua vida. Dumbledore me contou! O senhor nem estaria aqui se não fosse o meu pai!  
  
**

– Esse realmente não é um bom argumento. – Tiago suspirou nervoso – Eu gostaria que você não tivesse entrado nesse assunto...

– Afinal, – Frank disse franzindo a testa – o que aconteceu no dia que Dumbledore disse que Tiago salvou Snape?

– Eu já disse que ele não me salvou! – Severo disse irritado – Ele estava apenas tentando livrar a cara de Black, como sempre!

– Snape tem razão, – Tiago disse hesitante – nós já falamos sobre isso, não vamos dizer mais nada sobre o assunto... Remo, por favor...

 

**A pele macilenta de Snape ficou da cor de leite azedo.  
— E o diretor lhe contou as circunstâncias em que seu pai salvou a minha vida? — sussurrou. — Ou será que considerou os detalhes demasiado indigestos para os ouvidos delicados do precioso Potter?  
Harry mordeu o lábio. Não sabia o que acontecera e não queria admiti-lo, mas Snape parecia ter adivinhado a verdade.  
— Eu detestaria que você saísse por aí com uma idéia falsa sobre seu pai, Potter — disse ele, com um sorriso horrível deformando-lhe o rosto. — Será que você andou imaginando um glorioso ato de heroísmo? Então me dê licença para corrigi-lo: o seu santo paizinho e seus amigos me pregaram uma peça muito divertida que teria provocado a minha morte se o seu pai não tivesse se acovardado no último instante. Não houve coragem alguma no que ele fez. Estava salvando a própria pele junto com a minha. Se a peça tivesse chegado ao fim, ele teria sido expulso de Hogwarts.  
  
**

– Isso é mentira! – Sirius gritou revoltado – E você está cansado de saber disso! Tiago não sabia o que eu ia fazer! E assim que soube, ele correu para impedir!

– Mas ele não estava me salvando! – Snape disse entredentes – De qualquer jeito ele não fez nada por mim e eu não devo nada a ele.

– Exatamente, – Tiago bufou irritado – não me deve nada e eu não quero que deva! Esse assunto já está esgotado!

– Tiago... – Lily murmurou chegando mais perto de Tiago e voltando para seu abraço – Tem certeza de que não quer falar o que aconteceu exatamente?

– Desculpa Lily, – Tiago respondeu ligeiramente mais calmo – mas esse assunto não é só meu, não posso falar sobre isso... E Snape se comprometeu com Dumbledore a não falar.

 

**Os dentes irregulares e amarelados de Snape estavam arreganhados.  
— Vire seus bolsos pelo avesso, Potter! — disse ele, de súbito, e com rispidez.  
Harry não se mexeu. Sentia o sangue latejar nos ouvidos.  
— Vire seus bolsos pelo avesso ou vamos ver o diretor agora! Pelo avesso, Potter!  
  
**

– Peça para ver o diretor! – Sirius disse nervoso – Dumbledore é muito mais agradável!

– Mas Dumbledore sabe sobre a capa, ele saberia na hora que Harry deu um jeito de chegar a Hogsmead sem autorização... E ele acabaria em detenção. – Remo suspirou descontente.

– Eu preferiria uma detenção de Dumbledore. – Tiago disse categórico.

 

**Gelado de medo, Harry tirou do bolso a saca com artigos da Zonko's e o Mapa do Maroto.  
Snape apanhou a saca da Zonko's.  
— Foi Rony que me deu — informou Harry, rezando para ter uma chance de avisar Rony antes que Snape o visse. — Ele... Trouxe para mim de Hogsmeade da última vez...  
  
**

– Não acho que ele vá acreditar. – Lily murmurou – Mas pelo menos foi uma resposta que faz sentido.

– Não tanto... – Remo disse coçando a cabeça – Faz muito tempo desde a última visita a Hogsmead, por que Harry continuaria com a saca no bolso todo esse tempo.

– Ele pode ter pegado no dia por algum motivo... – Sirius deu de ombros.

 

**— Verdade? E você anda carregando isso desde então? Que comovente... E o que é isto?  
Snape apanhara o mapa. Harry tentou com todas as forças manter o rosto impassível.  
— Um pedaço de pergaminho — disse, sacudindo os ombros.  
Snape revirou-o, mantendo os olhos fixos em Harry.  
— Com certeza você não precisa de um pedaço de pergaminho tão velho? — comentou. — Por que não... Jogá-lo fora?  
  
**

                Remo, Tiago e Sirius chegaram mais para a beirada do sofá ao mesmo tempo.

– É melhor deixar ele queimar a deixar Snape descobrir o segredo! – Sirius disse batendo o pé no chão nervoso.

– Mas é uma das únicas coisas que Harry tem que era minha! – Tiago disse mordendo o lábio.

– E deu muito trabalho. – Remo disse balançando as pernas.

– Apenas continue lendo. – Lily disse ansiosa, queria saber o que aconteceria com o mapa e com seu filho.

 

**Ele estendeu a mão para a lareira.  
— Não! — exclamou Harry depressa.  
— Então — disse Snape com as narinas trêmulas. — Será que é mais um precioso presente do Sr. Weasley? — Ou será que é outra coisa? Uma carta, talvez, escrita com tinta invisível? Ou instruções para ir a Hogsmeade sem passar pelos dementadores?  
  
**

– Ele está próximo da verdade... – Sirius murmurou nervoso.

– Mas não tem nem noção de tudo o que o mapa é capaz de fazer... – Remo suspirou, entre temeroso e aliviado.

 

**Harry piscou. Os olhos de Snape brilharam.  
— Vejamos, vejamos... — murmurou ele, puxando a varinha e alisando o mapa em cima da escrivaninha. — Revele o seu segredo! — disse, tocando o pergaminho com a varinha.  
Nada aconteceu. Harry fechou as mãos para impedi-las de tremer.  
  
**

                Tiago não resistiu e começou a rir baixo, logo Remo e Sirius estavam rindo com ele.

 

**— Mostre-se! — disse Snape, dando uma batida forte no mapa.  
O mapa continuou em branco. Harry inspirou profundamente para se acalmar.  
— Severo Snape, professor desta escola, ordena que você revele a informação que está ocultando! — disse ele, batendo no mapa com a varinha.  
Como se uma mão invisível estivesse escrevendo, começaram a surgir palavras na superfície lisa do mapa.  
  
**

– O mapa vai se revelar? – Lily perguntou chocada.

– Não. – Tiago disse rindo – Você se lembra de quando falamos que para algumas pessoas específicas o mapa já tinha algumas respostas prontas?

– Snape é um deles? – Alice perguntou sem conseguir esconder a satisfação.

– Sim... – Remo sorriu – Mas imagino que vá haver algumas mudanças, já que o Snape é professor agora...

– E ele deu essa informação para o mapa. – Sirius disse sorrindo maldoso.

 

**_“O Sr. Aluado apresenta seus cumprimentos ao Profº. Snape e pede que ele não meta seu nariz anormalmente grande no que não é de sua conta”._ ** **  
  
**

                Remo sorriu e curvou-se ligeiramente na direção de Snape.

 

**Snape congelou. Harry arregalou os olhos, para a mensagem, aparvalhado. Mas o mapa não parou aí. Outras frases apareceram embaixo da primeira.  
_“O Sr. Pontas concorda com o Sr. Aluado e gostaria de acrescentar que o Profº. Snape é um safado mal acabado”._  
  
**

                Tiago levantou para Snape um chapéu imaginário.

– Gostaria de acrescentar que minha opinião continua a mesma. – Tiago acrescentou com um sorriso irônico.

                Lily mordeu o lábio desconfortável, não gostava de ver os Marotos implicando com Snape, mas ainda assim, achava a ideia do mapa xingar as pessoas que tentassem revelá-lo, muito inteligente e divertida.

 

**Teria sido muito engraçado se a situação não fosse tão grave. E havia mais...  
_“O Sr. Almofadinhas gostaria de deixar registrado o seu espanto de que um idiota desse calibre tenha chegado a professor”._  
  
**

Sirius fez um floreio com a mão enquanto se curvava na direção de Snape. O queixo de Severo tremia de raiva.

 

**Harry fechou os olhos horrorizado. Quando os reabriu, o mapa tinha dito a última palavra.  
_“O Sr. Rabicho deseja ao Profº. Snape um bom dia e aconselha a esse seboso que lave os cabelos”._  
  
**

                A maioria dos presentes caiu na gargalhada. Apenas Lily e Severo não riram. Lily estava dividida, não achava certo o modo como os Marotos tratavam Snape, mas certamente, nesse caso, ele havia pedido por isso...

 

**Harry esperou a pancada atingi-lo.  
— Então — disse Snape suavemente. — Veremos...  
O professor foi até a lareira, agarrou um punhado de pó brilhante e atirou-o nas chamas.  
— Lupin! — gritou Snape para o fogo. — Quero dar uma palavrinha com você!  
  
**

– Espero que você consiga resistir às gargalhadas. – Sirius disse ainda risonho.

– Só queria saber, o que ele quer comigo... – Remo disse mordendo o lábio – Será que desconfia de que sou um dos criadores do mapa?

– Se levar em conta que ele nem ao menos sabe que é um mapa, – Tiago deu de ombros – e nós nunca deixamos que as pessoas descobrissem nossos apelidos... Acredito que não.

**Absolutamente perplexo, Harry olhou para o fogo. Surgiu uma sombra enorme que rodopiava muito depressa. Segundos depois, o Profº. Lupin saía da lareira, sacudindo as cinzas das roupas enxovalhadas.  
— Você me chamou, Severo? — perguntou Lupin suavemente.  
— Claro que chamei — retrucou Snape, o rosto contorcido de fúria ao voltar para sua escrivaninha. — Acabei de pedir a Potter para esvaziar os bolsos. Ele trazia isto com ele.  
Snape apontou para o pergaminho, em que as palavras dos Srs. Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas ainda brilhavam. Uma expressão estranha e reservada apareceu no rosto de Lupin.  
  
**

– Imagino que estou surpreso e admirado de que o mapa tenha encontrado o Harry sozinho... – Remo disse com um meio sorriso – É como se ele soubesse que Harry é o único herdeiro de Tiago...

– Não fale assim. – Alice disse com um arrepio – Parece até que o mapa pensa por si só... Como aquele diário maldito.

– Eu já disse, – Tiago disse com suavidade – nosso mapa não tem qualquer semelhança com o diário de Riddle.

 

**— E daí?  
Lupin continuou a olhar fixamente para o mapa. Harry teve a impressão de que ele estava avaliando a situação muito rapidamente.  
— E então? — insistiu Snape. — Este pergaminho obviamente está repleto de magia negra. Pelo visto isto é a sua especialidade, Lupin. Onde você acha que Potter arranjou uma coisa dessas?  
  
**

– Não é você que se gaba por ai de ser especialista em magia negra? – Sirius disse franzindo a testa para Snape.

– Ele deve ter chamado o Remo para tentar provocar ele. – Frank disse franzindo a testa.

 

**Lupin ergueu a cabeça e, com um levíssimo relanceio na direção de Harry, alertou-o para não interrompê-lo.  
— Repleto de magia negra? — repetiu ele. — É isso mesmo que você acha, Severo? A mim parece apenas um mero pedaço de pergaminho que insulta quem o lê. Infantil, mas com certeza nada perigoso. Imagino que Harry o tenha comprado numa loja de logros e brincadeiras...  
  
**

– Ótima ideia! – Tiago disse sorrindo para Remo satisfeito.

 

**— Verdade? — O queixo de Snape tinha endurecido de raiva. — Você acha que uma loja de logros e brincadeiras podia ter vendido a ele uma coisa dessas? Você não acha que é mais provável que ele o tenha obtido diretamente dos fabricantes?  
  
**

– De algum jeito, Snape desconfia de vocês. – Alice disse aos Marotos mordendo o lábio – Pelo menos é o que parece.

– É provável que ele desconfie... – Remo disse pensativo – Mas com certeza não tem provas.

 

**Harry não entendeu o que Snape dizia. E, aparentemente, Lupin também não.  
— Você quer dizer, do Sr. Rabicho ou um dos outros? Harry, você conhece algum desses homens?  
— Não — respondeu Harry depressa.  
— Está vendo, Severo? — disse Lupin voltando-se para Snape. — A mim parece um produto da Zonko's...  
Bem na hora, Rony irrompeu pela sala. Estava completamente sem fôlego e parou diante da escrivaninha de Snape, a mão apertando o peito, tentando falar.  
— Eu... Dei... Isso... A... Harry — disse sufocado. — Comprei... Na Zonko's... Há... Séculos...  
— Bem! — disse Lupin batendo palmas e olhando à sua volta animado. — Isso parece esclarecer tudo! Severo, vou devolver isto, posso?  
Ele dobrou o mapa e o guardou nas vestes.   
  
**

– Por que eu tenho a impressão de que você não pretende devolver o mapa a Harry? – Tiago perguntou a Remo.

– Porque ele não confia mais em mim, – Sirius bufou – e ficar com o mapa vai mostrar a ele quando eu entrar no castelo e onde estou para que ele possa me encontrar?

 

**— Harry e Rony, venham comigo, preciso dar uma palavra sobre a redação dos vampiros, você nos dá licença, Severo...  
Harry não se atreveu a olhar para Snape ao deixarem a sala do professor. Ele, Rony e Lupin voltaram ao saguão de entrada antes de se falarem. Então Harry se dirigiu a Lupin.  
— Professor, eu...  
— Não quero ouvir explicações — disse Lupin aborrecido.  
Espiou o saguão vazio e baixou a voz.  
— Por acaso eu sei que este mapa foi confiscado pelo Sr. Filch há muitos anos. É, eu sei que é um mapa — disse ele aos surpresos garotos. — Não quero saber como você o obteve. Estou abismado, no entanto, que não o tenha entregado a alguém responsável. Especialmente depois do que aconteceu na última vez em que um aluno deixou uma informação sobre o castelo largada por aí. E não posso deixar você ficar com o mapa, Harry.  
  
**

– Sabia que tiraria o mapa de Harry. – Tiago suspirou.

– Será que você está se referindo àquela brincadeira com Snape? – Sirius perguntou mexendo nos cabelos nervoso.

– Provavelmente. – Severo bufou desconfortável.

– Mas como será que nosso mapa foi parar nas mãos de Filch? – Tiago perguntou abismado.

**O garoto esperara isso e estava demasiado ansioso por informações para protestar.  
— Por que Snape achou que eu tinha obtido o mapa dos fabricantes?  
— Porque... — Lupin hesitou — porque a intenção desses fabricantes de mapas era atraí-lo para fora da escola. Teriam achado isso muitíssimo divertido.  
  
**

– É claro que achariamos divertido. – Tiago revirou os olhos – Harry tem todo o direito de saber como entrar e sair de Hogwarts sem ser percebido!

– E espero que na época em que isso acontece, você se lembre de que você faz parte desses fabricantes... – Sirius disse levantando as sobrancelhas para Remo.

– É claro que me lembro. – Remo bufou – Ou não estaria falando essas coisas para Harry.

– É muito esquisito ler sobre as coisas que vocês fizeram sem mim... – Hermione disse pensativa.

– Você acha? – Gina rebateu irônica – Imagina como é para o resto de nós.

 

**— O senhor os conhece? — perguntou Harry impressionado.  
— Já nos encontramos — disse o professor com rispidez.  
  
**

– Todos os dias, quando me olho no espelho... – Remo suspirou.

– Por que será que você estava sendo rispido? – Lily perguntou nervosa.

– Talvez porque ele acredite que eu sou um assassino e Pedro e Tiago estão mortos? – Sirius perguntou soturno.

                Ninguém respondeu.

 

**Olhava para Harry mais sério do que jamais olhara.  
— Não espere que lhe dê cobertura outra vez, Harry. Não posso fazer você levar Sirius Black a sério. Mas eu teria pensado que o que você ouve quando os dementadores se aproximam teria produzido algum efeito em você. Os seus pais deram a vida para mantê-lo vivo, Harry. É uma retribuição indigente, trocar o sacrifício deles por uma saca de truques mágicos.  
O professor se afastou, deixando Harry se sentindo muito pior do que em qualquer momento que passara na sala de Snape. **

– Isso doeu. – Harry murmurou apoiando a cabeça no braço.

– Você foi muito duro, Remo. – Tiago disse concordando com Harry.

– Eu não acho. – Lily suspirou – Eu concordo com Remo do futuro... Harry precisa aprender a se cuidar melhor...

 

**Lentamente, ele e Rony subiram a escadaria de mármore. Quando Harry passou pela bruxa de um olho só, lembrou-se da Capa da Invisibilidade que continuava lá embaixo, mas ele não se atreveu a ir buscá-la.  
  
**

– Isso é um erro. – Tiago mordeu o lábio – A capa serve para muitas coisas além de escapar da escola... Se um dia você realmente estiver em perigo, a capa vai te dar um abrigo seguro...

 

**— A culpa é minha — disse Rony sem rodeios. — Eu o convenci a ir. Lupin tem razão, foi uma estupidez e não devíamos ter feito Isso...  
Ele parou de falar; tinham chegado ao corredor onde os trasgos de segurança estavam patrulhando e Hermione vinha ao encontro dos dois. Uma olhada no rosto dela convenceu Harry de que ela ouvira falar do que acontecera. Sentiu um peso no coração. Será que ela contara à Profª. McGonagall?  
  
**

– Eu nunca te entregaria. – Mione murmurou resoluta – Você era, é, e sempre será meu melhor amigo...

– E isso é exatamente o mesmo que sinto por Tiago. – Sirius suspirou triste.

– E eu acredito em você. – Tiago disse categórico.

 

**— Veio tripudiar? — perguntou Rony ferozmente quando a garota parou diante deles. — Ou acabou de nos denunciar?  
  
**

– Não importa quantas vezes vocês falarem que Rony era apenas um garoto de treze anos, – Lily levantou as sobrancelhas para Rony – ele estava sendo extremamente rude.

– Sim. – Rony respirou fundo – Eu fui muito mal-educado com a Mione... Tenho que pedir desculpas...

– Isso já passou Rony, – Mione deu um meio sorriso para Rony – não se preocupe com nada disso.

 

**— Não — respondeu Hermione. Ela segurava uma carta nas mãos e seus lábios tremiam. — Só achei que vocês deviam saber... Hagrid perdeu o caso. Bicuço vai ser executado.**

– Eu sabia. – Sirius suspirou triste – É claro que entre o Malfoy e o Hagrid aqueles idiotas do ministério ficariam com Malfoy.

– Ele deve ter pagado bem para ver o Bicuço executado. – Tiago bufou.

– Não... – Alice disse incrédula – Eles não recebem suborno, sei que não... Eles são pessoas decentes...

– Não, Alice, eles não são pessoas decentes... – Frank disse paciente – Eles são corruptos, a maioria do ministério é corrupto... Acho melhor você abrir os olhos.

– Eu não posso acreditar nisso. – Alice disse abismada – Meu pai sempre me disse que o ministério é bom!

– Seu pai não sabe como as coisas são de verdade. – Sirius levantou as sobrancelhas para Alice – Meu pai compra qualquer funcionário do ministério da magia para agilizar as coisas para os Black... E meu tio faz o mesmo, todas as famílias ricas e de sangue-puro que precisam de um "favorzinho" do ministério conseguem o que querem.

                Alice balançou a cabeça sozinha e não disse mais nada.

                Sirius pegou o livro de Remo e continuou a leitura.

**– Capítulo XV – A final do campeonato de quadribol.**


	15. A final do campeonato de quadribol

**– A final do campeonato de quadribol.**

– A final! – Tiago disse animando-se instantaneamente – Harry tem que acabar com o Malfoy, pelo Hagrid e pelo Bicuço!

– Tenho certeza de que ele vai fazer o melhor dele. – Lily disse observando Harry e Tiago com carinho.

– E ele é o melhor apanhador que essa escola já teve. – Sirius disse sorrindo para Harry com orgulho.

 

**— Ele... Ele me mandou isto — disse Hermione entregando a carta.  
Harry apanhou-a. O pergaminho estava úmido, e enormes gotas de lágrimas tinham borrado tão completamente a tinta em alguns pontos que era difícil ler a carta.  
  
**

– Pobre Hagrid... – Sirius suspirou pesaroso – Ele teve tantos bichos de estimação realmente perigosos e por causa do esnobe do Malfoy vão sacrificar o mais maneiro de todos.

 

**_Cara Mione,  
Perdemos. Tive permissão de trazer Bicuço de volta a Hogwarts.  
A data de execução vai ser marcada.  
Bicucinho gostou de Londres.  
Não vou esquecer toda a ajuda que você nos deu.  
Hagrid._ ** **  
— Eles não podem fazer isso — disse Harry. — Não podem. Bicuço não é perigoso.  
— O pai de Malfoy deve ter intimidado a Comissão, para ela fazer isso — disse Hermione, enxugando as lágrimas. — Vocês sabem como ele é. Os outros são um bando de velhos caducos e bobos e ficaram com medo. Mas vai haver recurso, sempre há. Só que não consigo ver nenhuma esperança... Nada vai mudar até lá.  
  
**

– E os que não são caducos devem ter recebido uma boa recompensa por fazer o que Malfoy queria. – Tiago bufou – É claro que ele comprou uns votos.

                Alice encarava os próprios joelhos balançando a cabeça em negação, nenhum funcionário do ministério recebia suborno... E se aquilo fosse verdade, toda a sua vida teria sido uma mentira, seu pai teria mentido para ela.

 

**— Vai, sim — disse Rony com ferocidade. — Você não vai ter que fazer o trabalho todo sozinha desta vez, Mione. Eu vou ajudar.  
  
**

– Por essa eu realmente não esperava! – Gina encarou Rony surpresa – Você é menos egoísta do que eu pensava Rony.

                Rony revirou os olhos para a irmã e acenou para que Sirius continuasse lendo.

 

**— Ah, Rony!  
Hermione atirou os braços ao pescoço de Rony e desabou completamente. Rony, com cara de terror, acariciou muito sem jeito o topo da cabeça da garota. Finalmente, ela se afastou.  
— Rony, eu realmente sinto muito, muito mesmo, pelo Perebas... — soluçou ela.  
— Ah... Bem... Ele estava velho — disse Rony, parecendo muitíssimo aliviado por Hermione o ter soltado. — E estava ficando meio inútil. Nunca se sabe, talvez mamãe e papai me comprem uma coruja agora.  
  
**

– Eu esperava menos ainda por isso. – Neville disse levantando as sobrancelhas – Essa briga toda por causa do rato, e de repente ele não se importa mais com o rato?

– Acho que Rony ficou um pouco constrangido... – Remo deu um meio sorriso para Rony e Hermione.

**  
As medidas de segurança impostas aos alunos desde a segunda invasão de Black impediram que Harry, Rony e Hermione fossem visitar Hagrid à noite.  
A única oportunidade que tinham de falar com ele era durante a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.  
Ele parecia ter ficado aparvalhado com o veredicto da Comissão.  
— É tudo minha culpa. Me atrapalhei para falar. Eles estavam sentados lá, vestidos de preto, e eu não parava de deixar cair as minhas anotações e esquecer as datas que você viu para mim, Mione. Depois Lúcio Malfoy ficou em pé e falou, e a Comissão fez exatamente o que ele mandou...  
  
**

– É claro que fizeram o que ele mandou... – Hermione murmurou entredentes.

– Aqueles idiotas da sempre vão preferir o trabalho fácil e bem remunerado. – Sirius bufou desgostoso.

**— Ainda tem recurso! — disse Rony ferozmente. — Não desista ainda, estamos trabalhando nisso!  
Os quatro regressavam ao castelo com o restante da classe. À frente, viam MaIfoy, que caminhava com Crabbe e Goyle e não parava de olhar para trás, rindo com ar de deboche.  
— Não adianta, Rony — disse Hagrid, muito triste, quando chegavam à entrada do castelo. — Aquela comissão faz o que Lúcio Malfoy manda. Eu só vou tomar providências para que os últimos dias do Bicucinho sejam os mais felizes que teve na vida. Devo isso a ele...  
  
**

– Pobre Bicuço. – Lily suspirou – Mais uma vítima da corrupção do ministério... Ele foi obviamente provocado, e apenas seguiu seus próprios instintos – completou deitando a cabeça no ombro de Tiago.

 

**Hagrid deu meia-volta e saiu correndo em direção à sua cabana, o rosto escondido no lenço.  
— Olhem só ele chorando feito um bebezão!  
Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle tinham parado às portas do castelo, escutando.  
— Vocês já viram uma coisa mais patética? — perguntou Malfoy. — E dizem que ele é nosso professor!  
Harry e Rony se voltaram com violência para Malfoy, mas Hermione chegou primeiro.  
— PÁ!  
Ela deu um tapa na cara de Malfoy com toda a força que conseguiu reunir. Malfoy cambaleou. **

– Genial! – Sirius gritou interrompendo a própria leitura e levantando-se para cumprimentar Hermione.

– Estava com vontade de dar na cara dele há muito tempo! – Lily disse levantando a cabeça do ombro de Tiago e sorrindo satisfeita.

– Mas eu imaginava que quem bateria nele seria o Rony. – Remo caiu na gargalhada.

– Sempre soube que você tinha um lado selvagem. – Gina piscou para Mione orgulhosa – Eu sempre quis dar um tabefe nele!

– Acho que todos nós sempre tivemos vontade de dar um tabefe nele. – Tiago disse sorrindo abertamente.

– Eu queria ter visto isso. – Neville disse rindo.

– Vocês tinham que ter visto! – Rony comentou – Foi incrível!

– Nós ficamos completamente sem reação! – Harry completou sorrindo para a amiga que corava.

**Harry, Rony, Crabbe e Goyle ficaram parados, estupefatos, enquanto Hermione tornava a levantar a mão.  
— Não se atreva a chamar Hagrid de patético, seu sujo... Seu perverso...  
— Mione! — exclamou Rony com a voz fraca, e tentou segurar a mão da garota ao vê-la tomar novo impulso.  
— Sai, Rony!  
Hermione puxou a varinha. Malfoy recuou. Crabbe e Goyle olharam para ele pedindo instruções, inteiramente abobados.  
  
**

– Eu acredito que Hermione seja mil vezes mais assustadora quando puxa a varinha. – Frank disse com um meio sorriso – Com essa idade ela provavelmente era tão boa em duelos quanto Sirius e Tiago.

– Na verdade não. – Hermione deu de ombros – Não tinha muito interesse em duelos... Mas sabia um feitiço ou dois que poderiam machucar ele de verdade – ela completou modesta. – E eu estava realmente irritada.

 

**— Vamos — murmurou Malfoy e, num instante, os três tinham desaparecido no corredor que levava às masmorras.  
— Mione!— tornou a exclamar Rony, parecendo ao mesmo tempo espantado e impressionado.  
— Harry, acho bom você dar uma surra nele na final de Quadribol! — disse a garota com a voz esganiçada. — Acho bom dar, porque não vou suportar ver Sonserina vencer!**

– Concordo! – Tiago acenou enfático.

– Eu detestaria ver esse metidinho vencendo. – Alice suspirou olhando para Neville com carinho – Ele mereceu esse tapa.

 

**— Está na hora da aula de Feitiços — disse Rony, ainda olhando para Hermione. — É melhor a gente ir andando.  
E os três subiram correndo a escadaria de mármore para chegar à classe do Profº. Flitwick.  
— Vocês estão atrasados, garotos! — disse o professor, em tom de censura, quando Harry abriu a porta da sala. — Vamos, depressa, tirem as varinhas, hoje estamos fazendo experiências com os feitiços para animar, já dividimos os pares...  
Harry e Rony correram para as carteiras ao fundo e abriram as mochilas. Rony olhou para trás.  
— Aonde é que foi a Mione?  
Harry também a procurou. Hermione não entrara na sala, no entanto, Harry sabia que a garota estivera bem ao seu lado quando ele abrira a porta.  
  
**

– Você tinha certeza de que ela estava ao seu lado quando você abriu a porta? – Remo repetiu a última frase lida por Sirius franzindo a testa.

                Harry apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

– Mas ela não pode ter simplesmente desaparecido. – Severo encarou Hermione com a sobrancelha levantada.

– Ela deve ter ido ao banheiro ou algo assim. – Alice disse sem dar muita importancia.

– Algo me diz que ela não sumiria dessa maneira... – Sirius disse pensativo.

– Por que estamos nos preocupando com isso? – Frank perguntou encolhendo os ombros – Logo ela deve aparecer na aula com uma boa explicação.

 

**— Que coisa esquisita — comentou Harry, encarando Rony. — Vai ver... Vai ver ela foi ao banheiro ou outra coisa qualquer.  
Mas a garota não apareceu durante toda a aula.  
— Ela bem que precisava de um feitiço para animar, também — comentou Rony quando os alunos saíram para almoçar, todos muito sorridentes, os feitiços para animar tinham deixado em todos uma sensação de grande contentamento.  
  
**

– Eu adoro feitiços de animar. – Remo disse com um sorrisinho de canto de boca.

 

**Hermione não apareceu no almoço tampouco. Na altura em que terminaram a torta de maçã, os efeitos dos feitiços estavam se dissipando, e Harry e Rony começaram a se preocupar um pouco.  
  
**

– Vocês começaram a se preocupar "um pouco" depois do almoço? – Gina revirou os olhos para os dois.

– Eles tinham acabado de sair de uma aula sobre feitiços animadores. – Tiago justificou – Tente se preocupar com alguma coisa depois de levar uma duzia de feitiços animadores.

– Fico feliz que Rony tenha uma varinha nova. – Sirius riu – Imagina o estrago que ele poderia fazer com a varinha quebrada.

– Harry poderia ficar abobalhado para sempre. – Frank completou rindo, por algum motivo aquele assunto deixou Neville extremamente perturbado, o que não passou despercebido a Alice, que o sentiu tremer.

**— Você acha que Draco fez alguma coisa a ela? — perguntou Rony, ansioso, quando seguiam apressados para a Torre da Grifinória.  
Passaram pelos trasgos de segurança, deram a senha à Mulher Gorda ("Flibbertigibbet") e treparam pelo buraco do retrato para chegar à sala comunal.  
Hermione estava sentada à mesa, profundamente adormecida, a cabeça pousada sobre um livro aberto de Aritmancia. Os garotos se sentaram, um de cada lado.  
Harry cutucou-a de leve para acordá-la.  
  
**

– Eu sabia que você devia estar exausta... – Remo suspirou – Mas não entendo como você foi parar na sala comunal...

– Só se você decidiu matar aula deliberadamente. – Sirius disse sorrindo maroto para Mione – Mas isso não é o seu estilo.

 

**— Ó!... Quê? — exclamou Hermione, acordando e olhando assustada para os lados. — Já está na hora de ir? Ó!... Qual é a aula que temos agora?  
— Adivinhação, mas só daqui a vinte minutos — respondeu Harry — Mione, por que você não foi à aula de Feitiços?  
— Quê? Ah não! — guinchou Hermione. — Me esqueci de ir à aula de Feitiços!  
  
**

– Se esqueceu? – Lily repetiu franzindo a testa confusa – Como pode ter se esquecido? Você estava na porta da sala...

 

**— Mas como é que você pôde esquecer? — perguntou Harry. — Você estava conosco até chegarmos à porta da sala de aula!  
— Eu não acredito! — lamentou-se Hermione. — O Profº. Flitwick ficou aborrecido? Ah, foi o Malfoy, eu estava pensando nele e me atrapalhei!  
— Sabe de uma coisa, Mione? — disse Rony, olhando para o livrão de Aritmancia que a garota estivera usando como travesseiro. — Acho que você está sofrendo um colapso mental. Está tentando fazer coisas demais.  
— Não estou não! — retrucou ela, afastando os cabelos dos olhos e procurando a mochila, com um ar de desamparo. — Foi só um engano! É melhor eu procurar o Profº. Flitwick e pedir desculpas... Vejo vocês na aula de Adivinhação!  
  
**

– Ela realmente parecia estar perto de um colapso mental. – Neville comentou reflexivo.

– São matérias demais para qualquer um – Remo disse olhando para Hermione com carinho – até mesmo para você.

– Realmente acho que você deveria ter desistido de Estudo dos trouxas e Adivinhação. – Gina deu de ombros – Você nem ao menos gosta de Adivinhação...

– Você não precisa fazer todas as matérias disponivéis na escola para as pessoas entenderem que você é inteligente. – Tiago disse com um sorriso amável – Basta ser o melhor em todas as matérias importantes.

**Hermione se reuniu aos dois garotos ao pé da escada para a sala da Profª. Sibila, vinte minutos mais tarde, com um ar extremamente encabulado.  
— Não posso acreditar que perdi os feitiços para animar! E aposto como vão cair nos exames; o Profº. Flitwick insinuou que poderiam cair!  
 **

– É claro que cairiam nos exames. – Severo revirou os olhos – Deve ser a matéria mais importante de feitiços no terceiro ano.

– Não precisa se preocupar com isso. – Tiago encarou Snape irritado – Aposto que Hermione é capaz de aprender feitiços de animar muito bem sozinha.

 

**Juntos, eles subiram a escada para a sala escura e abafada da torre. Brilhando em cada mesinha havia uma bola de cristal cheia de uma névoa branco-pérola.  
Harry, Rony e Hermione se sentaram juntos à mesma mesa bamba.  
— Pensei que não íamos começar bolas de cristal antes do próximo trimestre — resmungou Rony, lançando à sala um olhar preocupado, à procura da professora, caso ela estivesse espreitando por ali.  
— Não reclame, isso significa que terminamos quiromancia — murmurou Harry em resposta. — Eu já estava ficando cheio de ver Trelawney fazer careta de aflição todas as vezes que examinava as minhas mãos.  
  
**

– Não precisa se preocupar com isso, – Gina disse risonha – aposto que ela é capaz de fazer caretas de aflição ao olhar para bolas de cristal também.

– E borras de chá, cartas de tarot, lendo as estrelas... – Lily completou revirando os olhos.

 

**— Bom dia para todos! — saudou a voz etérea e familiar, e a professora saiu das sombras em sua costumeira e dramática aparição. Parvati e LiIá estremeceram de excitação, os rostos iluminados pelo brilho leitoso das bolas de cristal.  
— Resolvi começar a bola de cristal mais cedo do que tinha planejado — disse a professora, sentada de costas para a lareira, olhando para a turma. — As Parcas me informaram que o exame de vocês em junho tratará do orbe, e estou ansiosa para oferecer-lhes muita prática.  
Hermione deu uma risadinha.  
— Bem, francamente... "as Parcas a informaram"... Quem é que prepara o exame? Ela mesma! Que profecia assombrosa! — continuou a garota sem se preocupar em manter a voz baixa. Harry e Rony sufocaram risadinhas.  
 **

– Sabe, estou gostando muito da Hermione estafada. – Sirius disse gargalhando – Quem iria imaginar a garota que preferia morrer a ser expulsa tratando uma professora dessa forma.

– Como se essa libélula gigante pudesse ser considerada uma professora. – Hermione revirou os olhos fazendo todos rirem.

**Era difícil dizer se a professora os ouvira, pois seu rosto estava oculto pelas sombras. Ela, no entanto, continuou como se não tivesse ouvido.  
— A vidência com a bola de cristal é uma arte particularmente requintada disse em tom sonhador. — Por isso não espero que vocês vejam alguma coisa ao procurarem examinar pela primeira vez as profundezas infinitas do orbe. Vamos começar praticando o relaxamento da mente consciente e da visão exterior — Rony começou a soltar risadinhas irrefreáveis e precisou meter o punho na boca para abafar o som — para vocês poderem limpar a visão interior e a supraconsciência. Talvez, se tivermos sorte, alguns de vocês consigam ver alguma coisa antes do fim da aula.  
E então começaram a praticar. Harry, pelo menos, sentiu-se extremamente bobo de mirar a bola de cristal, tentando manter a mente vazia, enquanto pensamentos do tipo "que coisa mais idiota” não paravam de lhe ocorrer. Rony não ajudava nada com seus acessos de riso silencioso nem Hermione com seus muxoxos.  
  
**

– É bastante óbvio que todos vocês achavam essa aula ridícula. – Frank riu pelo nariz.

– Essa aula era pura perda de tempo... – Hermione revirou os olhos.

 

**— Viram alguma coisa? — perguntou Harry aos dois, depois de manter os olhos fixos na bola uns quinze minutos.  
— Já, tem uma queimadura no tampo dessa mesa — disse Rony apontando. — Alguém derrubou uma vela.  
— Isto é uma baita perda de tempo — sibilou Hermione. — Eu podia estar praticando alguma coisa útil. Podia estar recuperando a matéria de feitiços para animar...  
  
**

– Sua opinião sobre Adivinhação realmente não mudou muito nesse tempo. – Tiago constatou com um sorriso de canto de boca.

– E nem poderia. – Lily disse rindo – Essa deve ser a matéria mais ridícula dessa escola.

– Eu gosto de Adivinhação... – Alice bufou desconfortável.

– É claro que gosta. – Sirius sorriu ironico.

 

**A Profª. Sibila passou farfalhando.  
— Alguém gostaria que eu ajudasse a interpretar os portentos obscuros que aparecem em seu orbe? — murmurou sobrepondo a voz ao tilintar dos seus badulaques.  
— Eu não preciso de ajuda — sussurrou Rony. — É óbvio o que isto significa. Vai haver um nevoeiro daqueles hoje à noite.  
  
**

– Geralmente é isso que a bola de cristal me mostra, não importa quão limpa minha visão interior estiver. – Frank deu de ombros fazendo Alice bufar.

 

**Harry e Hermione explodiram em risadas.  
— Ora, francamente! — exclamou a Profª. Trelawney quando todas as cabeças dos alunos se viraram em sua direção.  
Parvati e Lilá fizeram caras escandalizadas.  
— Vocês estão perturbando as vibrações da vidente!  
A professora se aproximou da mesa dos garotos e espiou as bolas de cristal dos três. Harry sentiu um grande desânimo. Tinha certeza de que sabia o que viria a seguir...  
  
**

– É claro que tinha! – Gina riu – Todos aqui sabemos que ela vai encontrar algum presságio de morte para você.

– Estranho seria se ela previsse que você teria uma vida longa e cheia de filhos. – Lily bufou descontente.

 

**— Vejo algo aqui! — sussurrou a professora, aproximando o rosto da bola, de modo que esta se refletiu duas vezes em seus enormes óculos. — Alguma coisa que se move... Mas o que é isso?  
Harry estava preparado para apostar tudo que tinha, inclusive a Firebolt, que, seja o que fosse, não seria uma boa notícia. E não deu outra...  
— Meu querido... — sussurrou a professora, erguendo os olhos para ele. — Está aqui, mais claro que antes... Meu querido, aproximando-se de você, cada vez mais perto... O Sin...  
— Ah, pelo amor de Deus — exclamou Hermione em voz alta. — Não é aquele ridículo Sinistro outra vez!  
  
**

– Eu estou amando essa Hermione de treze anos! – Remo disse sorridente – Tapas na cara do Malfoy, respondendo a professores, matando aulas para dormir... Praticamente uma Marota.

 

**A Profª. Sibila ergueu os enormes olhos para a garota. Parvati cochichou alguma coisa com Lilá, e as duas olharam feio para Hermione também. A professora se ergueu, fitando Hermione com inconfundível raiva.  
— Sinto dizer que do instante em que você entrou nesta sala, minha querida, ficou evidente que não tinha o talento que a nobre arte da Adivinhação exige. Na verdade, eu não me lembro de jamais ter encontrado uma aluna cuja mente fosse tão irreparavelmente terrena.  
Seguiu-se um momento de silêncio. Então...  
— Ótimo! — exclamou Hermione, de repente, levantando-se e enfiando o exemplar de Esclarecendo o Futuro na mochila. — Ótimo! — repetiu, atirando a mochila sobre o ombro e quase derrubando Rony da cadeira. — Eu desisto! Vou-me embora.  
E para assombro da turma, Hermione se dirigiu ao alçapão, abriu-o com um pontapé e desceu a escada, desaparecendo de vista.**

– Você abandonou a aula! – Tiago gritou sem conseguir conter a gargalhada.

–  Finalmente! – Sirius exclamou satisfeito – Pelo menos agora você vai ter tempo para comer ou dormir!

 

**Levou alguns minutos para todos se aquietarem outra vez. A professora parecia ter se esquecido completamente do Sinistro.  
Deu as costas, bruscamente, à mesa de Harry e Rony, respirando forte e ajeitando o diáfano xale mais perto do corpo.  
— Oooooh! — exclamou Lilá de repente, assustando todo mundo. — Ooooooh, Profª. Sibila, acabei de me lembrar! A senhora viu a Hermione nos deixando, não foi? Não foi, professora? Na altura da Páscoa, alguém aqui vai deixar o nosso convívio para sempre! A senhora disse isso há um tempão, professora!  
  
**

– Que garota patética! – Hermione riu batendo a mão na própria testa – Sempre arrumando um jeito de justificar as idiotices dessa libélula gigante.

– É claro que quando ela "previu" isso – Gina disse fazendo aspas no ar – ela estava tentando se referir a morte de Harry, que ela anda "prevendo" desde o inicio das aulas.

**Sibila sorriu suavemente.  
— É verdade, minha querida, eu sabia que a Srta. Granger iria nos deixar. Esperemos, no entanto, que tenhamos nos enganado com os sinais... A visão interior pode ser um fardo, sabem...  
  
**

– Quão ridículo é isso! – Remo revirou os olhos – É claro que ela não tinha ideia de que Hermione ia deixar a aula, ou ela não teria ficado tão transtornada.

 

 **Lilá e Parvati pareceram profundamente interessadas e trocaram de lugar para que a professora pudesse parar à mesa delas.  
— Um dia Hermione vai capotar, hein? — murmurou Rony para Harry, fazendo cara de espanto.  
— É...  
Harry examinou mais uma vez a bola de cristal, mas não viu nada além de uma névoa espiralada. Será que a professora vira, de fato, o Sinistro novamente? Será que ele, Harry, veria? A última coisa de que precisava era outro acidente quase fatal, com a final de Quadribol cada dia mais próxima.**  


– Claro que não! – Sirius revirou os olhos – O Sinistro não existe!

– E a única coisa que realmente poderia te atrapalhar é o desespero... e a falta de confiança! – Tiago disse batendo o pé no chão ligeiramente nervoso – Só espero que você não veja o cão que gosta de quadribol, pense que é o Sinistro e entre em desespero...

**As férias da Páscoa não foram exatamente relaxantes. Os alunos do terceiro ano nunca tinham recebido tantos deveres para casa.  
Neville Longbottom parecia às vésperas de um colapso nervoso, e não era o único.  
  
**

– Não quero nem imaginar o estado da Hermione. – Gina mordeu o lábio – Mesmo largando Adivinhação, ela estava com mais matérias do que todo mundo.

 

**— Chamam a isso de férias! — bradou Simas Finnigan certa tarde na sala comunal. — Ainda faltam séculos para os exames, qual é a deles!  
Mas ninguém tinha tanto a fazer quanto Hermione. Mesmo sem Adivinhação, ela estava estudando mais matérias do que todos os outros.  
Em geral era a última a deixar a sala comunal à noite, a primeira a chegar na biblioteca na manhã seguinte; tinha olheiras iguais as de Lupin e parecia estar constantemente prestes a cair no choro.  
  
**

– Olheiras como as minhas? – Remo olhou para Hermione ligeiramente preocupado – Pelo visto você não estava dormindo mesmo. – Ele completou com um suspiro.

– Você deveria dormir em História da Magia, como as pessoas normais. – Tiago disse com um meio sorriso confiante.

– É claro que não! – Hermione exclamou ultrajada – E como eu passaria nas provas depois?

– Basta enfeitiçar uma pena para copiar a matéria. – Sirius deu de ombros – Nada demais.

– Faço o que for, mas não compre uma pena de repetição rápida. – Remo alertou – Elas são temperamentais demais, nem sempre copiam tudo o que o professor fala, e acabam incluindo notas próprias que não condizem com a realidade.

– Mas uma pena com um pequeno feitiço de cópia é o bastante para algumas horas de sono. – Tiago piscou para Hermione – Binns nunca perceberia, na maior parte do tempo nem percebe que tem alunos.

– E vocês fazem isso? – Frank perguntou curioso.

– É claro. – Sirius disse com uma gargalhada parecida com um latido – Você por acaso já viu algum de nós acordado durante história da magia?

 

**Rony assumira a responsabilidade pelo recurso de Bicuço. Quando não estava cuidando dos próprios deveres, estava examinando volumes grossíssimos com títulos do tipo O Manual da Psicologia do Hipogrifo e Ave ou Vilão? Um Estudo Sobre a Brutalidade do Hipogrifo. Ficou tão absorto que até se esqueceu de ser antipático com o Bichento.  
Entrementes, Harry teve que encaixar os deveres entre os treinos diários de Quadribol, para não falar das intermináveis discussões de táticas com Olívio.  
  
**

– Treinos diários para a final são importantes... – Tiago disse acenando com a cabeça satisfeito – Sonserina não tem chance alguma contra esse time da Grifinória, eles não perdem desde que Harry entrou no time!

 

**A partida Grifinória x Sonserina fora marcada para o primeiro sábado depois das férias da Páscoa. Sonserina liderava o campeonato por exatos duzentos pontos. Isto significava (conforme Olívio não parava de lembrar ao seu time) que eles precisavam vencer a partida por um número de pontos superior a duzentos para ganhar a Taça.  
  
**

– Harry vai ter que se segurar para não pegar o pomo. – Tiago murmurou ansioso – Pegar o pomo e perder o campeonato é uma vitória apenas para o apanhador, não para o time... Harry não faria isso...

**Significava, ainda, que a responsabilidade de vencer cabia em grande parte a Harry, porque capturar o pomo valia cento e cinqüenta pontos.  
— Por isso você deve capturar o pomo somente quando obtivermos uma vantagem de mais de cinqüenta pontos — dizia Olívio a Harry constantemente. — Só se tivermos mais de cinqüenta pontos Harry, senão ganhamos a partida, mas perdemos a taça. Você entendeu bem? Você só pode apanhar o pomo se tivermos...  
— JÁ SEI, OLÍVIO! — berrou Harry.  
Toda a Grifinória estava obcecada com a próxima partida. A casa não ganhava a Taça de Quadribol desde que o lendário Carlinhos Weasley (o segundo irmão mais velho de Rony) jogara como apanhador. Mas Harry duvidava se alguém no mundo, mesmo Olívio, queria essa vitória tanto quanto ele. A inimizade entre Harry e Malfoy atingira o auge. Malfoy ainda sofria com o incidente da pelota de lama em Hogsmeade e ficara ainda mais furioso que Harry tivesse conseguido escapar do castigo.  
  
**

– E suponho que o tabefe que Hermione deu nele não tenha ajudado muito... – Lily riu.

 

**Harry, por sua vez, não se esquecia da tentativa de Malfoy de sabotá-lo durante o jogo contra Corvinal, mas foi o caso de Bicuço que o deixou ainda mais decidido a vencer Malfoy diante da escola inteira.  
Nunca, na lembrança de ninguém, uma partida se aproximara com uma atmosfera tão carregada. Quando as férias terminaram, a tensão entre os dois times e suas casas estava a ponto de explodir. Pequenas brigas irrompiam nos corredores, que culminaram em um incidente perverso, no qual um quartanista da Grifinória e um sextanista da Sonserina acabaram na ala hospitalar, com alhos porós brotando dos ouvidos.  
  
**

– Eu me lembro disso! – Gina disse de repente – Vocês sabem quem é Comarco McLaggen, certo?

– Sim. – Harry e Hermione bufaram ao mesmo tempo enquanto Rony soltava uma risadinha pelo nariz.

– Foi ele! – Gina disse sem conter a risada – Ele foi até as masmorras para tentar enfeitiçar o goleiro da Sonserina, mas um outro garoto pegou ele escondido num armário de vassouras e eles duelaram até serem encontrados pelo Filch com alhos porós saindo pelos ouvidos!

– Disso ele não se gaba por ai. – Hermione disse gargalhando.

 

**Harry, pessoalmente, estava passando um mau pedaço. Não podia ir e vir sem que os alunos da Sonserina esticassem as pernas tentando fazê-lo tropeçar; Crabbe e Goyle não paravam de aparecer onde quer que ele estivesse e se afastar desapontados quando o viam cercado de colegas. Olívio dera instruções para que Harry estivesse sempre acompanhado em todo lugar, para a eventualidade de algum aluno da Sonserina querer inutilizá-lo para o jogo. Toda a Grifinória assumiu o desafio com entusiasmo, tornando impossível Harry chegar às aulas na hora certa, porque andava rodeado por uma aglomeração de colegas barulhentos.**

– Isso foi extremamente divertido. – Neville disse com um meio sorriso – Eu sempre te acompanhava para as refeições e depois das aulas.

– Não deixa de ser uma boa ideia... – Tiago disse pensativo – Os dias que antecedem a final de um campeonato de quadribol podem ser muito sangrentos.

**Mas o garoto se preocupava mais com a segurança da Firebolt do que com a própria. Quando não estava voando, ele trancava a vassoura no malão e muitas vezes dava uma corrida à Torre da Grifinória, nos intervalos das aulas, para verificar se ela continuava lá.  
Todas as atividades normais na sala comunal foram abandonadas na véspera do jogo. Até Hermione pusera os livros de lado.  
— Não consigo estudar, não consigo me concentrar — comentou ela, nervosa.**

– Tiago não deixa ninguém se concentrar na véspera dos jogos. – Lily disse rindo com carinho – Se possivel, ele parece ainda mais barulhento e bagunceiro nesses dias.

– É a ansiedade. – Sirius disse com simplicidade – Tiago sofre muito de ansiedade, a maneira mais simples de extravasar a ansiedade é fazer bagunça.

 

**Havia uma grande algazarra. Fred e Jorge Weasley enfrentavam a pressão agindo com mais barulho e exuberância que nunca. Olívio estava a um canto debruçado sobre a maquete de um campo de Quadribol, empurrando bonequinhos com a varinha e resmungando. Angelina, Alicia e Katie riam das piadas de Fred e Jorge. Harry se sentara com Rony e Hermione afastado do centro das atividades, procurando não pensar no dia seguinte, porque toda vez que o fazia, tinha a terrível sensação de que alguma coisa enorme estava tentando voltar do seu estômago.  
  
**

– Eu ficaria louco se ficasse em cima dos esquemas de jogo até o último minuto. – Tiago disse revirando os olhos para Olívio – Um bom capitão sabe a hora certa de parar de insistir, relaxar e contar um pouco com a sorte.

– Contar com a sorte? – Sirius perguntou rindo ironico – Do jeito que você obriga as pessoas a treinar nos dias anteriores ao jogo o mínimo que você poderia fazer é deixar todo mundo relaxar na véspera.

– Se eu minimizasse os treinos durante a semana meus jogadores não teriam o preparo físico necessário para aguentar jogos de horas. – Tiago disse sentando-se mais reto no sofá – O jogo mais longo da história do campeonato das casas de Hogwarts durou 19 horas e nenhum dos dois times tinha substitutos, você realmente acha que eu me arriscaria... – Tiago parou de falar imediatamente ao ver Remo e Lily puxando suas varinha ao mesmo tempo – Não me silenciem! Vou parar de falar.

 

**— Você vai se sair bem — disse Hermione a ele, embora parecesse decididamente aterrorizada.  
— Você tem uma Firebolt! — animou-o Rony.  
— É... — respondeu Harry, o estômago se revirando.  
  
**

– Você tem talento! – Sirius disse com um sorriso orgulhoso.

– Você tem garra! – Remo completou.

– É claro que você vai se sair bem – Tiago concluiu esticando o braço para apertar o braço de Harry com carinho – afinal, você é meu filho.

 

**Foi um alívio quando Wood se levantou e gritou:  
— Time! Cama!  
Harry dormiu mal. Primeiro, sonhou que perdera a hora e que Wood gritava "Onde é que você se meteu? Tivemos que chamar Neville para substituí-lo!". **

– Isso seria um grande desastre! – Neville disse rindo de si mesmo.

– Não se menospreze. – Alice suspirou.

– Não estou, – Neville respondeu dando de ombros – eu nunca aprendi a voar depois que cai da vassoura e fraturei o pulso no primeiro ano.

 

**Depois sonhou que Malfoy e o resto do time da Sonserina chegavam para a partida montados em dragões. Harry voava a uma velocidade vertiginosa, tentando evitar o jorro de chamas que saía da boca da montaria de Malfoy, quando percebeu que esquecera sua vassoura. Começou, então, a cair pelo ar e acordou assustado. Levou alguns segundos para se lembrar que a partida ainda não se realizara, que estava seguro em sua cama, e que, decididamente, o time da Sonserina não teria permissão para jogar montado em dragões.  
  
**

– Você poderia fazer bom uso de umas gotinhas de poção para dormir sem sonhos. – Lily comentou mordendo o canto da boca – Seus sonhos são muito turbulentos, em vez de descansar você acaba acordando cansado.

 

**Sentiu uma sede enorme. O mais silenciosamente que pôde, levantou-se da cama de colunas e foi se servir de água de uma jarra de prata sob a janela.  
Não havia movimento nem som nos jardins. Nenhum sopro de vento perturbava as copas das árvores na Floresta Proibida; o Salgueiro Lutador estava imóvel e transpirava inocência. Parecia que as condições para a partida seriam perfeitas.  
Harry pousou o copo e já ia voltar para a cama quando alguma coisa prendeu sua atenção. Havia um animal rondando o gramado prateado.  
Harry correu à sua mesa-de-cabeceira, apanhou os óculos, colocou-os, e voltou depressa à janela. Não podia ser o Sinistro — não agora — não na véspera da partida...  
Ele tornou a espiar os jardins e, depois de uma busca ansiosa, localizou-o. O animal ia contornando a orla da floresta agora...  
Não era o Sinistro... Era um gato... Harry agarrou o peitoril da janela aliviado ao reconhecer aquele rabo de escovinha. Era só o Bichento...  
Mas seria só o Bichento? Harry apurou a vista, esborrachando o nariz contra a vidraça. Bichento parecia ter parado. O menino teve certeza de que estava vendo outra coisa andando sob a sombra das árvores, também. Naquele momento, ele apareceu, um cão gigantesco, peludo e negro, que se movia sorrateiramente pelos gramados. Bichento caminhava ao seu lado. Harry arregalou os olhos. Que significaria isso? Se Bichento também via o cão, como é que ele podia ser um agouro da morte de Harry?  
  
**

– Obviamente o cão que gosta de quadribol gosta de companhia. – Tiago disse enrugando a testa, mais tenso do que suas palavras deixavam transparecer.

                Sirius, Remo e Tiago trocaram olhares significativos, eles definitivamente precisariam conversar sobre aquilo.

 

**— Rony! — sibilou Harry. — Rony acorda!  
— Hum?  
— Preciso que você me diga se vê uma coisa!  
— Tá tudo escuro, Harry — murmurou o amigo com a voz empastada. — Do que é que você está falando?  
— Ali embaixo...  
Harry espiou depressa pela janela.  
Bichento e o cão haviam desaparecido. Ele subiu, então, no peitoril para ver lá embaixo, nas sombras do castelo, mas os bichos não estavam mais lá. Aonde teriam ido?  
Um forte ronco lhe informou que Rony tornara a cair no sono.  
  
**

– Eu não me lembro disso. – Rony deu de ombros.

 

**Harry e o resto do time da Grifinória entraram no Salão Principal, no dia seguinte, sob uma tempestade de aplausos. O garoto não pôde deixar de dar um grande sorriso quando viu que as mesas da Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa os aplaudiam também. A mesa da Sonserina vaiou alto quando eles passaram. Harry reparou que Malfoy parecia mais pálido do que de costume.  
  
**

– Deve estar arrependido por não ter te enfrentado quando ainda tinha a Nimbus. – Frank disse sorrindo maldoso.

– Harry apanharia o pomo antes dele até sem uma vassoura. – Gina disse sorrindo para Harry com carinho.

 

**Olívio passou o café da manhã inteiro insistindo para que o time comesse, sem, contudo, se servir de nada. Depois apressou-os a se dirigirem ao campo antes que os outros tivessem terminado, para terem uma idéia das condições de jogo. Quando saíram do Salão Principal, receberam novos aplausos.  
— Boa sorte, Harry! — gritou Cho. Harry sentiu o rosto corar.  
  
**

                Gina revirou os olhos e deu um muxoxo de impaciência.

 

**— Ok... Não tem vento... O sol está meio forte, o que pode prejudicar a visão, tomem cuidado... O chão está bem firme, bom, isso vai nos dar um bom impulso inicial...  
Olívio andou pelo campo examinando tudo, com o time atrás.  
  
**

– Exatamente como Tiago. – Sirius sorriu satisfeito.

– Eu aprendi a fazer isso com McGonagall. – Tiago deu de ombros – Ela sempre dava uma olhada no campo, antes do jogo, com o time, nos meus primeiros anos.

 

**Finalmente, eles viram as portas do castelo se abrirem ao longe e o restante da escola se espalhar pelos gramados.  
— Vestiário — disse Olívio tenso.  
Ninguém falou enquanto se despiam e vestiam os uniformes vermelhos. Harry ficou imaginando se todos estariam se sentindo como ele: como se tivesse comido alguma coisa que se mexia demais dentro da barriga. **

– Sinto isso antes de todas as finais. – Tiago suspirou – É uma sensação que nunca vai passar, e é melhor se sentir assim, excesso de auto-confiança atrapalha mais do que ajuda.

– Como no jogo contra Lufa-lufa. – Harry bufou lembrando-se da ocasião desconfortável.

– Mas aquilo não foi culpa do excesso de confiança. – Lily sorriu para ele carinhosa – Os dementadores invadiram o campo, o único culpado é o ministério que ainda permite que essas coisas existam.

– Mas mesmo que eu não tivesse caido da vassoura, Cedrico teria apanhado o pomo. – Harry suspirou.

– E isso também não é culpa sua. – Remo sorriu para ele – Não se pode vencer sempre.

                Harry virou-se para Tiago e esperou sua reação. Ficou mais tranquilo quando viu o pai concordar com Remo discretamente.

 

**Não parecia ter transcorrido mais que um segundo quando ele ouviu Olívio dizer:  
— Ok, pessoal, vamos...  
O time entrou em campo sob uma onda gigantesca de aplausos, Três quartos da torcida usavam rosetas vermelhas, agitavam bandeiras vermelhas com o leão da Grifinória ou faixas com palavras de ordem: "PRA FRENTE GRIFINÓRIA!" e "A COPA DOS LEÕES!”.  
Atrás das balizas da Sonserina, porém, duzentos torcedores se cobriam de verde; a serpente prateada da casa brilhava em suas bandeiras e o Profº. Snape estava sentado na primeira fila, vestindo verde como os demais, exibindo um sorriso muito sinistro.  
  
**

– E que outro tipo de sorriso ele tem? – Gina murmurou fazendo Remo e Sirius rirem.

**— E aí vem o time da Grifinória! — bradou Lino Jordan, que, como sempre, fazia a irradiação. — Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley e Wood. Considerado por todos o melhor time que Hogwarts já viu em muitos anos...  
Os comentários de Lino foram abafados por uma onda de vaias da torcida da Sonserina.  
— E aí vem o time da Sonserina, liderado pelo capitão Flint. Ele fez algumas alterações no esquema tático e parece ter preferido o peso à qualidade...  
Mais vaias da torcida da Sonserina. Harry, porém, achou que Lino tinha razão. Malfoy era, sem discussão, o menor jogador do time; todos os outros eram enormes.  
  
**

– A Sonserina é famosa por preferir machucar os jogadores do time adversário a fazer pontos. – Frank disse encarando Snape que apenas revirou os olhos.

– E isso na verdade não é uma boa estratégia. – Tiago falou colocando a mão sob o queixo pensativo – Harry por exemplo é muito mais veloz do que o time da Sonserina e agil o bastante para se esquivar, o peso deles não permite que eles mudem de direção tão rápido quanto e por isso... – Tiago parou de falar quando percebeu Lily encarando-o em silêncio – O que foi? Ia me silenciar?

– Não. – Lily disse dando um sorriso carinhoso – Na verdade estava interessada. O que você estava dizendo tem alguns conceitos de física que eu nunca imaginei que você saberia...

– Eu sei um pouco sobre física e matemática... – Tiago deu de ombros – Quadribol envolve muita física, então estudei alguns livros trouxas.

– Você não para de me surpreender. – Lily riu.

– Espero nunca parar. – Tiago respondeu com um sorriso de lado.

 

**— Capitães, apertem as mãos! — disse Madame Hooch.  
Flint e Wood se aproximaram e apertaram as mãos com força; davam a impressão de que estavam querendo quebrar os dedos um do outro.  
— Montem nas vassouras! — disse Madame Hooch. — Três... Dois... Um...  
O som do seu apito se perdeu no estrondo das torcidas na hora em que as catorze vassouras levantaram vôo. Harry sentiu os cabelos voarem para longe da testa; seu nervosismo o abandonou na excitação do vôo; olhou para os lados e viu Malfoy na sua esteira e aumentou a velocidade para ir à procura do pomo.  
  
**

                Tiago chegou mais para a beirada do sofá, ansioso, fazendo Lily rir ao se desvencilhar de seu abraço delicadamente.

 

**— E Grifinória com a posse da bola, Alicia Spinnet da Grifinória com a goles, voando direto para as balizas da Sonserina, em boa forma, Alicia! Arre, não, a goles foi interceptada por Warrington. Warrington da Sonserina partindo em velocidade pelo campo.  
PAM!   
— Uma boa rebatida de um balaço por Jorge Weasley, Warrington deixa cair a goles, que é apanhada por... Johnson, Grifinória com a posse da bola outra vez, aí Angelina, bom desvio de Montague. Se abaixa Angelina, aí vem um balaço! ELA MARCA! DEZ A ZERO PARA GRIFINÓRIA!  
  
**

                Tiago comemorou discretamente com um soquinho no ar.

 

**Angelina deu um soco no ar ao sobrevoar o extremo do campo; o mar vermelho nas arquibancadas berrou de felicidade...  
OUCH!  
Angelina quase foi derrubada da vassoura por Marcos Flint ao colidir em cheio com ela.  
— Desculpe! — disse Flint enquanto os torcedores lá embaixo vaiavam. — Desculpe eu não vi a jogadora!  
Não demorou muito, Fred Weasley atirou o bastão contra a cabeça de Flint, cujo nariz bateu com força no cabo da vassoura e começou a sangrar.  
  
**

– Não Fred! – Tiago murmurou para o livro – Não deixe esse idiota tirar o seu foco!

                Severo trincou os dentes ao ver Lily sorrindo bobamente.

 

**— Chega! — gritou Madame Hooch, mergulhando entre os dois. — Pênalti contra Grifinória pelo ataque gratuito ao artilheiro do seu adversário! Pênalti contra Sonserina por prejuízo intencional ao artilheiro do seu adversário!  
— Ah nem vem! — berrou Fred, mas Madame Hooch apitou e Alicia se adiantou para cobrar o pênalti.  
— Aí, Alicia! — gritou Lino no silêncio que se abatera sobre as arquibancadas. — SIM, SENHORES! ELA FUROU O GOLEIRO! VINTE A ZERO PARA GRIFINÓRIA!”  
  
**

                Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Frank vibraram em silencio fazendo Harry rir.

 

**Harry deu uma guinada na Firebolt para ver Flint, ainda sangrando à beça, voar para cobrar o pênalti contra Sonserina. Olívio sobrevoava as balizas de Grifinória, os maxilares contraídos.  
— É claro que Wood é um esplêndido goleiro! — comentou Lino Jordan para os ouvintes enquanto Flint aguardava o apito de Madame Hooch. Esplêndido! Difícil de vazar — muito difícil mesmo — SIM SENHORES! EU NÃO ACREDITO! ELE AGARROU A BOLA!”  
  
**

                Até mesmo Alice e Lily começaram a fazer parte das comemorações.

 

**Aliviado, Harry se afastou velozmente, espiando para todos os lados à procura do pomo, mas sem perder nenhuma palavra dos comentários de Lino. Era fundamental para ele manter Malfoy afastado do pomo até Grifinória atingir cinqüenta pontos de vantagem.  
— Grifinória com a posse, não, Sonserina com a posse, não! Grifinória retoma a posse e é Katie Bell, Katie Bell de Grifinória com a goles, a jogadora corta o campo  
— FOI INTENCIONAL!  
Montague, um artilheiro de Sonserina, cortou a frente de Katie e em vez de agarrar a goles, agarrou a cabeça da jogadora. Katie deu uma cambalhota no ar, conseguiu continuar montada, mas deixou cair a goles.  
  
**

– Jogo sujo! – Lily gritou surpreendendo Tiago – Esse brutamontes devia cair da vassoura!

                Tiago sorriu para Lily com carinho, era bom ve-la interessada em uma de suas coisas favoritas.

 

 **O apito de Madame Hooch soou mais uma vez ao sobrevoar Montague e começar a gritar com ele. Um minuto depois, Katie tinha marcado mais um pênalti contra a defesa da Sonserina.  
— TRINTA A ZERO! TOMA, SEU SUJO, SEU COVARDE...  
— Jordan, se você não consegue irradiar imparcialmente...  
— Estou irradiando o que acontece, professora!  
**  

– É claro que ele está sendo imparcial! – Remo exclamou revoltado – A jogada foi completamente suja e covarde!

– Esses monstrengos da Sonserina só sabem jogar trapaceando, ninguém nunca ensinou a eles jogo limpo! – Sirius disse enfático – Régulo rouba até mesmo jogando bexigas. – completou triste.

 

**Harry sentiu um grande tremor de excitação. Acabara de ver o pomo, refulgia ao pé de uma das balizas da Grifinória, mas ele não devia apanhá-lo por ora e se Malfoy o visse...  
Fingindo uma expressão de súbita concentração, Harry deu meia-volta na Firebolt e correu em direção ao campo da Sonserina, a manobra funcionou. Malfoy saiu a toda velocidade atrás dele, pensando evidentemente que Harry vira o pomo lá...  
  
**

– Uma finta! – Tiago exclamou admirado – Genial para uma pessoa que nunca viu um jogo profissional! No tempo que Malfoy vai levar te perseguindo achando que você viu o pomo, o pomo real desaparece de novo!

**CHISPA.  
Um dos balaços passou voando pela orelha direita de Harry, arremessado pelo gigantesco batedor da Sonserina, Derrick. Então, novamente...  
CHISPA.  
O segundo balaço roçou pelo cotovelo de Harry. O outro batedor, Bole, vinha se aproximando.  
Harry teve um vislumbre fugaz de Bole e Derrick voando em sua direção, com os bastões erguidos...  
  
**

– Ai! – Lily gemeu nervosa.

– Não se preocupe. – Tiago disse com um sorriso calmo – Lembre-se do que eu te disse, Harry é mais leve e mais ágil que esses brutamontes, ele vai conseguir se desviar fácil.

                Harry sorriu para Tiago e Lily feliz em ver que eles estavam cada vez mais próximos.

 

**Virou a Firebolt para o alto no último segundo e os dois batedores colidiram com um baque de provocar náuseas.  
  
**

– Eu te disse! – Tiago disse esticando o braço por tras de Lily para dar um tapinha nas costas de Harry.

 

**— Há! Há! Há! — bradou Lino Jordan quando os batedores da Sonserina se separaram, levando as mãos à cabeça.  
— Mau jeito, rapazes! Vão ter que acordar mais cedo para vencer uma Firebolt! E Grifinória fica com a posse da bola mais uma vez, quando Johnson toma a goles, Flint emparelhado com ela, mete o dedo no olho dele, Angelina! — foi só uma brincadeira, professora, só uma brincadeira ah não — Flint toma a bola, Flint voa para as balizas de Grifinória, agora é com você Wood, agarra...  
Mas Flint marcou; houve uma erupção de vivas do lado de Sonserina e Lino xingou tanto que a Profª. Minerva McGonagall tentou arrancar o megafone mágico das mãos dele.  
  
**

– O Lino é muito mais divertido do que o cara que narra as nossas partidas. – Sirius disse rindo – O Smith parece nem estar interessado no que está acontecendo em campo... Mas McGonagall não o substitui por que os únicos interessados são grifinórios ou sonserinos...

 

**— Desculpe professora, desculpe! Não vai acontecer de novo!  
— Então, Grifinória está à frente, trinta a dez, e Grifinória tem a posse...  
O jogo estava deteriorando no mais sujo de que Harry já participara. Enraivecidos porque Grifinória tomara a dianteira desde o inicio, os adversários estavam rapidamente recorrendo a todos os meios para roubar a goles. Bole atingiu Alicia com o bastão e tentou alegar que pensara que era um balaço. Jorge Weasley foi à forra dando uma cotovelada na cara de Bole. Madame Hooch puniu os dois times e Wood fez mais uma defesa espetacular, elevando o placar para quarenta a dez para Grifinória.  
O pomo tornara a desaparecer. Malfoy continuou a acompanhar Harry de perto quando o garoto sobrevoou o campo, procurando, agora, o pomo,“quando Grifinória estiver cinqüenta pontos à frente...”  
Katie marcou. Cinqüenta a dez. Fred e Jorge Weasley mergulharam cercando a garota, os bastões erguidos, caso os jogadores da Sonserina pensassem em se vingar.  
  
**

– Péssima ideia! – Tiago voltou para a beirada do sofá preocupado – Assim vocês estão deixando o resto do time descoberto, e se os sonserinos dessa época jogam como os da nossa eles vão se aproveitar da brecha...

 

**Bole e Derrick aproveitaram a ausência de Fred e Jorge para arremessar os dois balaços em Wood; eles o atingiram no estômago, um após o outro, e o goleiro virou de cabeça para baixo no ar, agarrando-se à vassoura, completamente sem ar.  
  
**

– Não... Se Olívio não conseguir ficar nas balizas a sonserina vai ter caminho livre para o gol, duvido que algum artilheiro da grifinória tenha treinamento no gol. – Tiago mordeu o lábio preocupado – Hora de acabar com esse jogo... Madame Hooch vai dar um penalti e se o cobrador marcar, Harry precisa apanhar o pomo logo de saída.

 

**Madame Hooch ficou fora de si.  
— Não se ataca o goleiro a não ser que a goles esteja na área. — gritou ela para Bole e Derrick. — Pênalti a favor da Grifinória!  
— Angelina marcou. Sessenta a dez.  
Instantes depois Fred Weasley arremessou um balaço contra Warrington, derrubando a goles de suas mãos;  
Alicia apanhou a bola e enterrou-a no gol da Sonserina.  
— Setenta a dez.  
A torcida da Grifinória lá embaixo estava rouca de tanto gritar, a casa passara sessenta pontos à frente e se Harry apanhasse o pomo naquele momento, a Taça seria dela. O garoto chegava quase a sentir as centenas de olhos acompanhando-o enquanto sobrevoava o campo, muito acima das equipes, com Malfoy correndo atrás dele. Então Harry o viu. O pomo estava brilhando seis metros acima dele.  
  
**

– Isso! – Tiago gritou satisfeito, praticamente fora do sofá – Já está na hora de ganhar a taça de quadribol Harry!

 

**O garoto imprimiu maior velocidade à vassoura; o vento rugiu em seus ouvidos; ele estendeu a mão, mas, de repente, a Firebolt começou a desacelerar...  
Horrorizado, ele olhou para os lados. Malfoy se atirara para frente, agarrara a cauda da Firebolt e procurava atrasá-la.  
  
**

– Que garoto sujo! – Lily gritou irritada – Não tem a capacidade de pegar o pomo sozinho e tenta impedir quem consegue!

 

**— Seu...  
Harry se enfureceu o suficiente para bater em Malfoy, mas não conseguiu alcançá-lo. Malfoy ofegava com o esforço de segurar a Firebolt, porém seus olhos brilhavam de malícia. Conseguira o seu intento, o pomo tornara a desaparecer.  
— Pênalti! Pênalti a favor da Grifinória! Nunca vi uma tática igual! — Madame Hooch guinchava, enquanto velozmente se dirigia até o ponto em que Malfoy deslizava de volta à sua Nimbus 2001.  
— SEU SAFADO NOJENTO! — urrava Lino Jordan no megafone, saltando fora do alcance da Profª. McGonagall. — SEU SAFADO NOJENTO, FILHO...  
A professora nem se deu o trabalho de ralhar com Lino. Na verdade ela sacudia o dedo na direção de Malfoy, seu chapéu caíra da cabeça, e ela também berrava furiosamente.  
  
**

– Gostaria de estar ouvindo o que McGonagall estava berrando. – Remo disse com raiva – Ela sabe um bom número de xingamentos que até Sirius acha cabeludos.

 

**Alicia cobrou o pênalti para Grifinória, mas estava tão zangada que errou por mais de meio metro, o time da Grifinória começou a perder a concentração e os jogadores da Sonserina, encantados com a falta de Malfoy em cima de Harry, se sentiam estimulados a tentar vôos mais altos.  
  
**

– Não! – Tiago trincou os dentes nervoso – Não deixem esse inútil acabar com o jogo! A confiança de vocês tem que voltar! Esqueçam a raiva e joguem!

– Você tem consciência de que eles não estão te ouvindo, Potter? – Severo perguntou ironico.

– Você tem consciência de que tomates podem demorar mais a amadurecer do que Tiago deu a entender, Snape? – Sirius respondeu com um sorriso maligno.

 

**— Sonserina com a posse, Sonserina corre para o gol... Montague marca. — gemeu Lino. — Setenta a vinte para Grifinória...  
Harry agora estava marcando Malfoy tão de perto que os joelhos dos dois se batiam o tempo todo. Harry não ia deixar Malfoy sequer se aproximar do pomo...  
— Sai da frente, Potter! — gritou Malfoy, frustrado, ao tentar se virar e deparar com Harry no bloqueio.  
— Angelina Johnson pega a goles para Grifinória, aí Angelina, VAI, VAI!  
Harry olhou para os lados. Todos os jogadores da Sonserina, a exceção de Malfoy, estavam correndo pelo campo em direção a Angelina, inclusive o goleiro do time, todos iam bloqueá-la...  
Harry deu meia-volta na Firebolt, curvou-se até deitar o corpo sobre seu cabo, e impeliu-a para frente. Como uma bala, ele se precipitou em alta velocidade contra os jogadores da Sonserina.  
  
**

– Não! – Tiago grunhiu e levantou-se em desespero – Você não deve se meter no jogo a não ser em relação ao pomo! – ele ralhou encarando Harry – Angelina iria sobreviver! Você precisava focar em impedir Malfoyde pegar o pomo! Apenas nisso!

 

**— AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!  
Os jogadores se dispersaram quando viram a Firebolt vindo; o caminho de Angelina ficou desimpedido.  
— ELA MARCOU! ELA MARCOU! Grifinória lidera por oitenta a vinte!  
Harry, que quase mergulhara de cabeça nas arquibancadas, parou derrapando no ar, inverteu a direção da vassoura e voltou a toda para o meio do campo.  
E então ele viu uma coisa que fez o seu coração parar.  
Malfoy estava mergulhando, uma expressão de triunfo no rosto, lá a menos de um metro acima do gramado, lá embaixo, havia um minúsculo reflexo dourado.  
  
**

– Não! – Tiago voltou a sentar-se no sofá e cobriu o rosto com as mãos – Um segundo! Apenas um segundo pode arruinar um campeonato! É tudo culpa minha!

– Como eu ter saído da cola do Malfoy é culpa sua? – Harry perguntou completamente confuso.

– Se eu estivesse por perto para te ensinar tudo sobre quadribol você não teria feito isso! – Tiago suspirou por entre as mãos. Lily e Sirius o encaravam com estranheza.

– E como morrer seria culpa sua? – Sirius perguntou confuso.

– Não sei! – Tiago gritou – Mas um menino precisa ter o pai por perto para ensinar a ele tudo sobre quadribol!

– Isso é ridículo Tiago. – Lily disse acariciando seus cabelos – Tenho certeza de que se você pudesse escolher iria preferir ficar com nosso filho...

                Harry suspirou observando o pai enquanto Rony fazia sinal para que Sirius voltasse a ler.

 

**Harry apontou a Firebolt para baixo, mas Malfoy estava quilômetros à sua frente.  
— Vai! Vai! Vai! — Harry dizia à vassoura. A distância que o separava de Malfoy foi diminuindo. Harry deitou-se no cabo da vassoura quando viu Bole arremessar um balaço contra ele, já encostara nos calcanhares de Malfoy, emparelhou...  
Harry se atirou à frente, tirou as mãos da vassoura.  
Afastou o braço de Malfoy do caminho com um empurrão e...  
— PEGOU!  
  
**

– Isso! – Tiago gritou levantando-se e puxando Harry para um grande abraço. Lily não resistiu e uniu-se ao abraço que em poucos segundos contava também com Sirius e Remo – Eu sabia que esse era o seu ano! Eu sabia!

– Naqueles ultimos segundos não era o que parecia. – Lily disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

– Mas eu sabia que ele era capaz! – Tiago disse bagunçando os cabelos de Harry – Era para ele ter ganhado desde o primeiro ano! Precisamos comemorar!

– Quando o capítulo acabar podemos comer alguma coisa e comemorar. – Hermione disse sorrindo para Tiago e Harry que ainda comemoravam juntos.

                Sirius voltou ao seu lugar, pegou o livro que tinha deixado sobre o sofá, e continuou enquanto os outros se ajeitavam.

 

**Tirou, então, a vassoura do mergulho, a mão no ar, e o estádio explodiu. Harry sobrevoou as arquibancadas, um zumbido estranho nos ouvidos. A bolinha de ouro estava bem segura em sua mão, batendo inutilmente as asinhas contra seus dedos.  
No momento seguinte, Wood veio voando ao seu encontro, quase cego pelas lágrimas; agarrou Harry pelo pescoço e soluçou sem se conter no ombro do garoto. Harry sentiu dois grandes trancos quando Fred e Jorge colidiram com eles; depois as vozes de Alicia e Katie:  
— Ganhamos a Taça! Ganhamos a Taça!  
Embotados num abraço de muitos braços, o time da Grifinória foi descendo, berrando roucamente, de volta ao chão.  
  
**

– Essa foi uma cena emocionante. – Gina disse sorrindo para Harry.

– A vontade de cada um de nós na arquibancada era fazer parte desse abraço. – Neville disse coçando o olho.

– Você perdeu o momento em que McGonagall e Lino se abraçaram dando pulinhos. – Rony comentou rindo ao lembrar-se da ocasião – E você também não viu que o primeiro a correr para o campo foi Lupin.

– Obrigado! – Tiago sorriu para Remo agradecido.

– Tenho certeza de que estava pensando em você. – Remo sorriu de volta para Tiago, ambos emocionados.

 

**Onda sobre onda de torcedores vermelhos saltou as barreiras do campo. Choveram mãos nas costas dos jogadores. Harry teve uma impressão confusa de ruído e corpos que o empurravam.  
Então ele e o resto do time foram erguidos nos ombros dos torcedores. Empurrado para a luz, ele viu Hagrid, emplastrado de rosas vermelhas...  
— Você os derrotou, Harry, você os derrotou! Espere até eu contar a Bicuço!  
Lá estava Percy, pulando que nem maluco, toda a dignidade esquecida. A Profª. Minerva soluçava mais até que Wood, enxugando os olhos com uma enorme bandeira da Grifinória; e lá, lutando para chegar a Harry, vinham Rony e Hermione.  
  
**

– E você não tem ideia do trabalho que deu te alcançar! – Hermione sorriu para Harry com carinho – Nós queriamos ser os primeiros, mas nunca conseguiriamos.

 

**Faltaram palavras aos amigos. Simplesmente sorriram radiantes ao ver Harry ser carregado para a arquibancada onde Dumbledore aguardava de pé com a enorme Taça de Quadribol.  
Se ao menos tivesse havido um dementador por ali... Quando um Wood, soluçante, passou a Taça a Harry e este a ergueu no ar, o garoto sentiu que seria capaz de produzir o melhor Patrono do mundo.**

– E acabou o capítulo. – Sirius disse emocionado.

– Precisamos comemorar! – Tiago disse levantando-se e indo em direção à mesa – Queremos comida digna de uma festa de final de campeonato! – ele disse para a mesa que se encheu de delícias em poucos segundos.

                A maioria dos presentes juntou-se a ele na mesa, rindo e conversando. Severo apenas pegou algo para comer e voltou para seu lugar no sofá. Tiago aproveitou que todos estavam comendo e se divertindo para ir até o quarto, estava preocupado com sua mãe e enquanto estava ali nem ao menos recebia cartas informando seu estado.

– Você está bem? – Lily perguntou entrando no quarto pela porta entreaberta.

– Sim, claro, só vim até aqui descansar um pouco... – Tiago sorriu para Lily com carinho.

                Lily sentou-se ao lado dele e começou a acariciar seus cabelos com cuidado.

– Eu nunca me imaginei dizendo isso, – ela disse – mas estou disposta a te dar uma chance...

                Tiago levantou a cabeça e sem pensar muito inclinou-se na direção de Lily, com os olhos fechados, pronto para finalmente beija-la.

– Não! – Lily bufou se desviando – Não acredito que pensei que você poderia mudar! – ela levantou-se e Tiago pode ver que apesar de parecer irritada, sua expressão era triste – É só nisso que você está interessado, não é? Para você eu sou apenas mais uma menina bonita em uma lista de conquistas.

                Lily virou-se para sair, mas foi impedida por Tiago que segurou-a pelo braço.

– Eu não gosto de você por que você é bonita... não me entenda mal, você é linda! É claro! - Tiago disse colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha de Lily - Mas eu vejo tantas outras coisas em você. Você é engraçada, respondona e ao mesmo tempo é doce e tem um bom coração... Sempre defende os outros, mesmo quando eles não merecem, e sempre arranja um jeito de achar que todo mundo tem um lado bom... menos eu... Você nunca consegue ver qualidades em mim, e estou começando a achar que não devo ter nenhuma mesmo.

– E-eu... – Lily gaguejou baixando os olhos constrangida.

– Não precisa dizer nada. – deu um suspiro triste – E se é isso mesmo que você pensa de mim, acho melhor nos afastarmos. – Tiago virou as costas para Lily e voltou para a sala, pediu para que Harry se sentasse no meio do sofá e voltou para seu lugar, fazendo Lily ter que se sentar do outro lado de Harry.

– O que aconteceu? – Sirius perguntou estranhando a atitude do amigo.

– Nada. – Tiago respondeu absolutamente sério e fez sinal para Gina, que já estava com o livro aberto, começar a ler.

                Gina trocou um olhar preocupado com Harry antes de começar o capítulo.

**– Capítulo XVI – A predição da professora Trelawney.**


	16. A predição da professora Trelawney

**– A predição da professora Trelawney.**

 

– Que ótimo! – Tiago revirou os olhos – Era exatamente disso que eu precisava.

Nenhum dos presentes entendia a mudança extrema de humor de Tiago, mas ninguém se atreveu a perguntar. Severo, no entanto, estava completamente satisfeito em ver Lily longe de Tiago.

 

**A euforia que Harry sentiu por ter finalmente ganhado a Taça de Quadribol durou pelo menos uma semana. Até o tempo parecia estar comemorando; à medida que junho se aproximava, os dias foram desanuviando e se tornando quentes, e só o que as pessoas tinham vontade de fazer era passear pela propriedade e se largar no gramado com vários litros de suco de abóbora gelado ao lado, e talvez jogar uma partida descontraída de bexigas ou apreciar a lula gigantesca nadar, sonhadora, pela superfície do lago.**

**Mas isso não era possível. Os exames estavam às portas e em lugar de se demorarem pelos jardins, os alunos tinham de permanecer no castelo, e tentar obrigar o cérebro a se concentrar em meio aos sopros mornos de verão que entravam pelas janelas.**

 

– Aquele momento maravilhoso em que o dia está lindo e você é obrigado a passar a maior parte do dia estudando. – Frank bufou entendendo completamente – É a pior parte do ano.

 

**Até mesmo Fred e Jorge Weasley tinham sido vistos estudando; estavam em vésperas de fazer o exame de N.O.M.’s. (Níveis Ordinários em Magia) Percy, por sua vez, estava se preparando para os exames de N.I.E.M.’s (Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos em Magia), o diploma mais avançado que Hogwarts oferecia. Como Percy tinha esperança de ingressar no Ministério da Magia, precisava de notas muito altas. Por isso, a cada dia ficava mais nervoso, e passava castigos severos para qualquer aluno que perturbasse a tranqüilidade da sala comunal à noite. De fato, a única pessoa que parecia mais ansiosa do que Percy era Hermione.**

 

– Eu realmente espero que hoje você veja o absurdo da coisa toda! – Rony disse para Hermione – Percy estava mais calmo que você, e nós estavamos apenas no terceiro ano.

– Ok. – Hermione suspirou resignada – Eu admito que talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouco.

– Talvez? – Gina riu – Você estava uma pilha de nervos. 

– E estava sendo extremamente grossa com todo mundo que tentasse se aproximar... – Neville disse cuidadoso.

– Desculpe. – Hermione disse baixando os olhos constrangida.

 

**Harry e Rony tinham desistido de perguntar à amiga como fazia para freqüentar várias aulas ao mesmo tempo, mas não conseguiram se conter, quando viram o horário dos exames que a amiga preparara para si. Na primeira coluna lia-se:**

**Segunda-Feira:**

**9h — Aritmancia**

**9h — Transformação**

**Almoço**

**1:30h — Feitiços**

**1:30h — Runas antigas**

 

– Eu acho que nós nos preocupamos com tantas coisas ao longo desse livro que esquecemos de pensar seriamente sobre isso. – Remo disse coçando a cabeça pensativo – Hermione não pode estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo...

– Ela poderia. – Snape disse – Mas o método para isso é proibido e considerado magia negra.

– Você está pensando na clonagem de Wispertail? – Tiago perguntou interessado.

– Exatamente. – Severo respondeu.

– O que seria a clonagem de Wispertail? – Gina perguntou levantando as sobrancelha para Tiago.

– Wolfric Wispertail era um bruxo alemão que criou um feitiço de clonagem. Para esse feitiço ele precisava do corpo de uma outra pessoa. Ele tiraria uma parte de sua essência e transferiria para esse corpo, tornando ele um clone seu. – Tiago respondeu soturno.

– Você quer dizer o corpo morto de uma outra pessoa? – Hermione tremeu ao perceber que aquilo se parecia terrivelmente com a maneira de se criar uma Horcrux.

– Sim. – Severo respondeu pensativo – Mas o método utilizado por ele é praticamente desconhecido. Pouquíssimos bruxos sabem exatamente como realizar esse feitiço. 

– Tenho certeza de que esse não é o método de Hermione. – Lily disse com um calafrio.

 

**— Mione? — perguntou Rony com muita cautela, porque ultimamente ela era bem capaz de explodir se a interrompiam. — Hum... Você tem certeza de que copiou esses horários direito?**

**— Quê? — retrucou Hermione com aspereza, apanhando o horário de exames para conferi-lo. — Claro que copiei.**

**— Será que adianta perguntar como você vai prestar dois exames na mesma hora? — perguntou Harry.**

**— Não — respondeu Hermione, impaciente. — Algum de vocês viu o meu livro Numerologia e Gramática?**

 

– Parece que não vai ser agora que vamos descobrir como Hermione frequenta duas aulas ao mesmo tempo. – Sirius deu de ombros.

– Tudo que eu penso que ela poderia estar fazendo é ilegal em Hogwarts. – Remo bufou.

– Talvez ela esteja fazendo algo ilegal. – Alice disse encarando Hermione desconfiada.

– Não sei se você se lembra, – Tiago disse ríspido – mas o que quer que seja, ela tem a aprovação da escola, ou pelo menos de McGonagall.

– McGonagall contorna algumas regras as vezes para ajudar os alunos, – Sirius disse com carinho – mas não acho que ela faria algo ilegal para isso.

– Que tipo de regras ela burla para ajudar alunos? – Alice perguntou juntando as sobrancelhas.

– No segundo ano eu e Tiago quebramos aproximadamente vinte regras da escola no mesmo dia. – Sirius disse com um meio sorriso – A política da escola nesses casos é chamar os responsáveis pelo aluno para uma reunião com a diretora da casa.

– Minerva chamou nossos pais. – Tiago suspirou com a lembrança de sua mãe andando pelo corredor de Hogwarts – Com meus pais a reunião foi tranquila. Mas quando os pais de Sirius chegaram as coisas ficaram bem piores.

– Meu pai estava completamente furioso por ter sido tirado de casa por minha causa e não parecia disposto a me deixar viver depois da reunião. – Sirius completou fazendo uma careta de desconforto – Mas quando McGonagall percebeu o que aconteceria comigo, e a que tipo de práticas meus pais estão acostumados a recorrer, ela voltou atrás. Ela disse aos meus pais que a reunião era para tratar minha extrema falta de respeito por todas as pessoas que não tinham sangue-puro, e eles saíram daqui satisfeitos. – Conhecendo a mãe de Sirius, Harry, Gina, Hermione e Rony sorriram para ele em solidariedade.

– Achei que você não tinha medo dos seus pais. – Lily perguntou cuidadosa.

– Ele tinha doze anos e via horrores todos os dias na mansão Black. – Tiago respondeu ligeiramente ríspido fazendo Lily se encolher ligeiramente – Ele tinha motivos para temer os pais.

– O que Tiago quer dizer, – Sirius disse encarando Tiago preocupado – é que eu ainda não havia aprendido a enfrentá-los na época.

– Que tipo de horrores? – Frank perguntou com uma curiosidade mórbida.

– Quando um elfo doméstico é velho demais para carregar uma bandeja de chá, a cabeça dele é cortada e pendurada na parede da escada... No mesmo lugar em que os pais de Tiago penduraram fotos dele enquanto crescia na mansão Potter... – Sirius respondeu soturno – O porão é uma verdadeira câmara de tortura da era medieval... 

Gina voltou a ler depois de alguns segundos de um silêncio pesado.

 

**— Ah, eu vi, apanhei emprestado para ler na cama antes de dormir — disse Rony, mas bem baixinho. Hermione começou a remexer no monte de rolos de pergaminho que tinha sobre a mesa, à procura do livro. Nesse instante, ouviram um farfalhar à janela e Edwiges entrou com um bilhete bem seguro no bico.**

**— É do Hagrid — disse Harry, abrindo o bilhete. — É o recurso de Bicuço, está marcado para o dia seis.**

**— É o dia em que terminamos os exames — disse Hermione, ainda procurando o livro de Aritmancia por toda a parte.**

**— E eles vêm aqui para o julgamento — disse Harry, continuando a ler o bilhete. — Alguém do Ministério da Magia e... E o carrasco.**

 

– O carrasco? – Alice tremeu – Mas por que eles trariam o carrasco para um julgamento? 

– Porque obviamente eles acreditam que não há nada que possa fazê-los não matar o Bicuço. – Sirius respondeu revirando os olhos para Alice.

– Mas... – Alice murmurou, mas não disse mais nada.

 

**Hermione ergueu a cabeça, assustada.**

**— Vão trazer o carrasco para o julgamento do recurso! Mas assim parece que já decidiram!**

**— É, parece — disse Harry lentamente.**

**— Não podem fazer isso! — bradou Rony. — Gastei séculos lendo para Hagrid o material que havia; não podem simplesmente desprezar tudo!**

**Mas Harry teve a terrível sensação de que a Comissão para Eliminação de Criaturas Perigosas já tivera a opinião formada pelo Sr. Lúcio Malfoy. Draco, que andava visivelmente moderado desde a vitória da Grifinória na final de Quadribol, nos últimos dias parecia ter recuperado um pouco da sua antiga arrogância. Pelos comentários desdenhosos que Harry ouvia, Malfoy tinha certeza de que Bicuço ia ser eliminado e parecia satisfeitíssimo consigo mesmo por ter provocado tal efeito.**

 

– Parece que Harry já entendeu como as coisas realmente funcionam no ministério. – Tiago disse levantando as sobrancelhas para Alice.

 

**Nessas ocasiões, Harry fazia um esforço enorme para não imitar Hermione e meter a mão na cara de Malfoy. E o pior de tudo era que os garotos não tinham tempo nem oportunidade de ir ver Hagrid, porque as novas e rigorosas medidas de segurança continuavam em vigor, e Harry não recuperara a Capa da Invisibilidade que deixara na entrada da bruxa de um olho só.**

 

– Eu realmente espero que você tenha recuperado a capa. – Tiago disse virando-se para Harry no sofá – Ela é uma relíquia de família realmente importante, meu pai me deu no meu primeiro dia de escola... 

– É importante para mim também. – Harry disse calmo – É a única coisa que eu tenho do meu pai...

Os olhos de Tiago lacrimejaram e ele os secou disfarçadamente com a manga das vestes. Naquele momento a única coisa que Lily queria era estar ao lado de Tiago, para abraçá-lo, e confortá-lo.

 

**A semana dos exames começou e um silêncio anormal se abateu sobre o castelo. Os alunos do terceiro ano saíram do exame de Transformação na hora do almoço, na segunda-feira, cansados e pálidos, comparando respostas e lamentando a dificuldade das tarefas propostas, que incluíra transformar um bule de chá em um cágado.**

 

– Sempre tão previsível. – Sirius disse rindo – McGonagall fez esse mesmo teste no nosso exame do terceiro ano.

– Eu me lembro disso. – Frank bufou – Meu cágado ficou com uma carapaça de porcelana...

 

**Hermione irritou os colegas ao comentar que seu cágado parecia mais uma tartaruga, o que era uma preocupação mínima diante das preocupações dos demais.**

**— O meu tinha um bico no lugar do rabo, que pesadelo...**

**— Era para os cágados soltarem vapor?**

**— No final, o meu continuava com uma pintura de salgueiro estampada no casco, vocês acham que vou perder pontos por isso?**

**Depois de um almoço apressado, os garotos voltaram direto para cima para fazer o exame de feitiços.**

**Hermione estava certa; o Profº. Flitwick realmente pediu feitiços para animar. Harry exagerou um pouco nos dele, por puro nervosismo, e Rony, que era seu par acabou com acessos de riso histérico e precisou ser levado para uma sala sossegada, onde ficou uma hora, até ter condições de fazer o exame. Depois do jantar os alunos voltaram às salas comunais, não para relaxar, mas para começar a estudar Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, Poções e Astronomia.**

**Hagrid aplicou o exame de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas na manhã seguinte com um ar deveras preocupado; seu coração parecia estar longe dali. Providenciara uma grande barrica com vermes frescos para a turma e avisou que para passar no exame, os vermes de cada aluno deveriam continuar vivos ao fim de uma hora. Uma vez que os vermes se criavam melhor quando deixados em paz, foi o exame mais fácil que qualquer aluno teve de prestar, o que também deu a Harry, Hermione e Rony bastante tempo para conversarem com Hagrid.**

 

– Pobre Hagrid. – Remo suspirou – Às vezes ele realmente exagera em relação a seus bichinhos de estimação. Mas Bicuço não fez nada de errado! 

– Animais tem instintos. – Sirius concordou com Remo enfaticamente – Qualquer um que enfrente um hipogrifo vai sair machucado! O pior é que se aquele estúpido não tivesse feito besteira, vocês poderiam ter tido um bom ano de trato das criaturas magicas.

– Imagino que teríamos tido um exame mais desafiador. – Rony deu de ombros.

 

**— Bicucinho está ficando um pouco deprimido — contou o amigo, curvando-se sob o pretexto de verificar se o verme de Harry ainda estava vivo. — Está preso em casa há tempo demais. Ainda assim... Depois de amanhã a gente vai saber se vão julgar a favor ou contra...**

**Os três garotos tiveram exame de Poções naquela tarde, que foi um desastre inominável. Por mais que se esforçasse, Harry não conseguia engrossar a sua infusão para confundir, e Snape, observando-o com um ar de satisfação vingativa, lançou em suas anotações uma coisa que lembrava muito um zero, antes de se afastar.**

 

– Você não pode fazer isso. – Lily bufou colocando as mãos na cintura de forma ameaçadora – Você está cansado de saber que precisa analisar a poção antes de dar uma nota. – continuou franzindo a testa para Severo – Afinal, mesmo que ele não tenha ido bem, ele ainda pode ter feito várias coisas corretamente.

Severo baixou os olhos constrangido, mesmo sabendo que aquilo ainda não havia acontecido.

 

**Depois veio o exame de Astronomia à meia-noite, na torre mais alta do castelo; História da Magia na quarta-feira de manhã, em que Harry escreveu tudo que Florean Fortescue lhe contara sobre a caça às bruxas na Idade Média, enquanto desejava ter ali na sala sufocante um daqueles sundaes de choconozes.**

 

– É claro que desejava! – Sirius exclamou rindo – Todos adoraríamos um belo sundae durante os exames.

– Em escolas trouxas os alunos podem lanchar enquanto fazem prova. – Lily deu de ombros.

– E como você sabe disso? – Frank perguntou curioso.

– Um dia ouvi minha irmã pedindo que minha mãe comprasse chocolate para ela levar para o simulado. – Lily disse – Então perguntei para minha mãe o que era um simulado, e ela disse que era uma espécie de prova.

 

**Na quarta-feira à tarde foi a vez de Herbologia, nas estufas, sob um sol de cozinhar os miolos; depois voltaram mais uma vez à sala comunal, com as nucas queimadas, imaginando que no dia seguinte, àquela hora, os exames finalmente teriam terminado.**

**O antepenúltimo exame, na quinta-feira pela manhã, foi Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. O Profº. Lupin preparara o exame mais incomum que eles já tinham feito; uma espécie de corrida de obstáculos ao ar livre, debaixo de sol, em que tinham que atravessar um lago fundo o suficiente para se remar, onde havia um grindylow, em seguida, uma série de crateras cheias de barretes vermelhos, depois um trecho de pântano, desconsiderando as informações enganosas dadas por um hinkypunk , e, por fim, subir em um velho tronco e enfrentar um novo bicho-papão.**

 

– É exatamente o tipo de prova que sempre imaginei! – Remo disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha – Mas colocaria mais um ou dois obstáculos…

– Esse exame é genial! – Sirius disse – Nenhum professor nosso fez qualquer coisa parecida! Muito mais divertido do que escrever movimentos de varinha em um papel… – ele olhou para Tiago, esperando uma reação, mas ele apenas permaneceu em seu canto, sorumbático.

 

**— Excelente, Harry — murmurou Lupin quando Harry desceu do tronco, sorrindo. — Nota máxima.**

**Animado com o seu sucesso, Harry ficou por ali para ver os exames de Rony e Hermione. Rony foi bem até chegar a vez do hinkypunk, que conseguiu confundi-lo e fazê-lo afundar até a cintura em um atoleiro. Hermione fez tudo perfeitamente bem, até chegar ao tronco em que havia o bicho-papão. Depois de passar um minuto ali, a garota saiu correndo aos berros.**

**— Hermione — exclamou Lupin, assustado. — Que foi que aconteceu?**

**— A P... P.. Profª. McGonagall! — ofegou Hermione apontando para o tronco. — Ela disse que eu levei bomba em tudo!**

**Demorou um tempinho para Hermione se acalmar. Quando ela finalmente se recuperou do susto, os três amigos voltaram ao castelo.**

**Rony ainda sentia uma ligeira vontade de rir do bicho-papão de Hermione.**

 

– Como se ter medo de aranhas aos 13 anos não fosse um tanto quanto ridículo. – Gina disse revirando os olhos para o irmão.

 

**Mas a briga foi adiada quando viram o que os aguardava no alto das escadas.**

**Cornélio Fudge, um pouco suado sob a capa de risca de giz, se achava parado ali contemplando os terrenos da escola. Assustou-se ao ver Harry.**

 

– É, por quê onde mais Harry poderia estar? – Tiago disse irônico – Seria muito mais simples encontrá-lo no Ministério, por exemplo, do que em Hogwarts, onde ele deveria estar… 

 

**— Olá, Harry! — exclamou. — Acabou de fazer um exame, suponho? Chegando ao fim?**

**— Sim, senhor — disse Harry. Hermione e Rony, que nunca haviam falado com o Ministro da Magia, pararam sem jeito um pouco afastados.**

**— Belo dia — comentou Fudge, lançando um olhar ao lago. — Que pena... Que pena...**

**O ministro soltou um profundo suspiro e olhou para Harry.**

**— Estou aqui em uma missão desagradável, Harry. A Comissão para Eliminação de Criaturas Perigosas exigiu uma testemunha para a execução do hipogrifo louco. Como eu precisava visitar Hogwarts para verificar o andamento do caso Black, me pediram para cumprir esta tarefa.**

 

– Para a execução? – Alice tremeu em seu lugar – Mas e o recurso?

– Alice, – Frank disse extremamente calmo – todos já sabem que esse recurso é apenas formalidade. Eles já tomaram a decisão deles, e nada que Hagrid diga poderia mudar isso…

– Mas… Isso não é justo! – Alice disse exaltada.

– A vida não é justa. – Tiago murmurou de seu canto.

 

**— Isso quer dizer que já houve o julgamento do recurso? — interrompeu Rony, adiantando-se.**

**— Não, não, foi marcado para hoje à tarde — respondeu Fudge, olhando, curioso, para Rony.**

**— Então, talvez o senhor não precise testemunhar nenhuma execução! — disse Rony corajosamente. — O hipogrifo talvez se salve!**

**Antes que Fudge pudesse responder, dois bruxos saíram pelas portas do castelo às costas do ministro. Um era tão velho que parecia estar murchando diante dos olhos deles; o outro era alto e forte, com um bigode negro e fino.**

**Harry concluiu que deviam ser os representantes da Comissão para Eliminação de Criaturas Perigosas, porque o velho bruxo apertou os olhos na direção da cabana de Hagrid e disse com voz fraca:**

**— Ai, ai, estou ficando velho demais para isso... Duas horas, não é, Fudge?**

**O homem de bigode mexia em alguma coisa no cinto; Harry olhou e viu que ele passava um dedo largo pela lâmina de um machado reluzente. Rony abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas Hermione cutucou-o com força nas costelas e indicou com a cabeça o saguão de entrada.**

**— Por que é que você não me deixou falar? — perguntou Rony, aborrecido, quando entraram no saguão para ir almoçar. — Você viu? Já prepararam até o machado! Isso não é justiça!**

 

– O mundo não é justo! – Tiago disse soturno.

 

**— Rony, o seu pai trabalha para o Ministério, você não pode sair dizendo essas coisas para o chefe dele! — respondeu Hermione, mas ela também parecia muito contrariada. — Desde que o Hagrid mantenha a cabeça no lugar e defenda o caso direito, eles não terão possibilidade de executar o Bicuço...**

 

– Pelo visto você ainda não conhecia toda a podridão do Ministério. - Remo disse encarando Hermione com um pouco de pena.

 

**Mas Harry sabia que Hermione não acreditava realmente no que estava dizendo. À volta deles, as pessoas falavam excitadamente enquanto almoçavam, antegozando o fim dos exames àquela tarde, mas Harry, Rony e Hermione, absortos em suas preocupações com Hagrid e Bicuço, não participavam das conversas.**

**O último exame de Harry e Rony era Adivinhação; o de Hermione, Estudos dos Trouxas. Eles subiram a escadaria de mármore, juntos; Hermione os deixou no primeiro andar e Harry e Rony prosseguiram até o sétimo, onde muitos colegas já se encontravam sentados na escada circular que levava à sala da Profª. Trelawney, tentando enfiar na cabeça mais alguma matéria de última hora.**

**— Ela vai receber os alunos, um a um — informou Neville quando os dois foram se sentar perto dele. O garoto tinha o seu exemplar de Esclarecendo o Futuro aberto no colo nas páginas dedicadas à bola de cristal. — Algum de vocês já viu alguma coisa numa bola de cristal? — perguntou ele, infeliz.**

 

– Basta seguir o exemplo da professora de vocês. – Sirius disse levantando uma sobrancelha – Invente presságios de morte.

– Sempre um bom conselho para Adivinhação. – Gina concordou enfática.

 

**— Não — respondeu Rony num tom distraído. Ele consultava a toda hora o relógio de pulso; Harry sabia que o amigo estava fazendo a contagem regressiva para o início do julgamento do recurso de Bicuço.**

**A fila de pessoas fora da sala foi encurtando aos poucos. À medida que cada aluno descia a escada prateada, o resto da classe sussurrava: "Que foi que ela perguntou? Você se deu bem?”**

**Mas todos se recusavam a responder.**

**— Ela disse que foi avisada pela bola de cristal que se eu contar a vocês, vou ter um acidente horrível! — falou Neville, esganiçado, ao descer a escada em direção a Harry e Rony, que agora tinham chegado ao patamar.**

 

– E você acreditou nisso? – Hermione revirou os olhos para Neville sem paciência. Neville apenas deu de ombros em resposta.

 

**— Isto é muito conveniente — riu-se Rony. — Sabe, estou começando a achar que Hermione tinha razão sobre a professora — comentou ele indicando com o polegar o alçapão no alto —, ela é uma trapaceira, e das boas.**

 

– Demorou um bocado para perceber isso. – Mione murmurou fazendo Rony rir.

 

**— É — disse Harry, consultando o próprio relógio. Eram agora duas horas. — Eu gostaria que ela andasse logo...**

**Parvati desceu a escada com o rosto radiante de orgulho.**

**— Ela disse que eu tenho o talento de uma verdadeira vidente — informou a Harry e Rony. — Vi um monte de coisas... Bem, boa sorte!**

 

– Essa é uma que deve ter aprendido charlatanice muito bem ao longo do ano. – Gina disse com uma ponta de raiva da menina.

 

**A garota desceu depressa a escada circular ao encontro de Lilá.**

**— Ronald Weasley — chamou lá do alto a voz etérea que já conheciam. Rony fez uma careta para o amigo e subiu a escada de prata, desaparecendo. Harry agora era o único que faltava ser examinado. Ele se acomodou no chão, apoiando as costas contra a parede, e ficou ouvindo uma mosca zumbir na janela ensolarada, seus pensamentos atravessando a propriedade até Hagrid.**

**Finalmente, uns vinte minutos depois, os enormes pés de Rony reapareceram na escada.**

**— Como foi? — perguntou Harry se pondo de pé.**

**— Bobagem. Não vi nada, então inventei alguma coisa. Acho que a professora não se convenceu, embora...**

 

– Eu não podia dizer que previa um nevoeiro para aquela noite... – Rony disse rindo da gargalhada de Hermione – Então me diverti um pouco. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que ficar naquela sala com aquela maluca.

 

**— Encontro você na sala comunal — murmurou Harry quando a voz da professora chamou "Harry Potter!”**

**Na sala da torre fazia mais calor que nunca; as cortinas estavam fechadas, a lareira acesa e o costumeiro perfume adocicado fez Harry tossir, enquanto se desvencilhava das mesas e cadeiras amontoadas para chegar onde a professora Sibila o esperava, sentada diante de uma grande bola de cristal.**

**— Bom dia, meu querido — disse ela brandamente. — Quer ter a bondade de examinar o orbe... Pode levar o tempo que precisar... Depois me diga o que está vendo...**

**Harry se curvou para a bola de cristal e olhou, olhou o mais atentamente que pôde, desejando que ela lhe mostrasse algo mais do que a névoa branca em espiral, mas nada aconteceu.**

 

– É claro que nada aconteceu. – Alice bufou – Você não tem visão interior nenhuma! E nem ao menos se esforça para limpar sua mente na hora de visualizar o orbe.

– Não é por isso que nada aconteceu. – Tiago revirou os olhos – Nada aconteceu por que bolas de cristal são uma verdadeira baboseira! Profecias verdadeiras não são feitas assim. Minha mãe... – Tiago suspirou e não concluiu o que estava prestes a dizer. Sirius trocou um olhar de entendimento com o amigo, também estava sofrendo com a doença da Sra. Potter, o mais próximo de uma mãe amorosa que já teve.

 

**— Então! — estimulou a professora com delicadeza. — Que é que você está vendo?**

**O calor era insuportável e as narinas do garoto ardiam com a fumaça perfumada que vinha da lareira ao lado dos dois. Ele pensou no que Rony acabara de lhe dizer e resolveu fingir.**

 

– De nada! – Rony disse com um sorriso de lado para o amigo.

 

**— Hum... Uma forma escura... Hum...**

**— Com que se parece? — sussurrou a professora. — Pense bem...**

**Harry vasculhou sua mente à procura de uma ideia e deparou-se com Bicuço.**

 

– Genial! – Remo sorriu para Harry satisfeito – Ela com certeza sabe sobre o assunto, apesar de fingir que não se envolve na vida terrena! Vai ficar impressionada.

 

**— Um hipogrifo — disse com firmeza.**

**— Realmente! — sussurrou Sibila, tomando notas, com entusiasmo, no pergaminho sobre seus joelhos. — Menino, talvez você esteja vendo o desenlace do problema do coitado do Hagrid com o Ministério da Magia! Olhe com mais atenção... O hipogrifo parece... Ter cabeça?**

**— Sim, senhora — respondeu Harry com firmeza.**

**— Você tem certeza? — insistiu a professora. — Você tem bastante certeza, querido? Você não está vendo o animal se virando no chão, talvez, e um vulto brandindo um machado contra ele?**

**— Não! — disse Harry, começando a se sentir meio enjoado.**

**— Não tem sangue? Não tem Hagrid chorando?**

**— Não! — respondeu Harry de novo, querendo mais do que nunca escapar da sala e do calor. — Ele está bem... Está voando...**

 

– Essa é uma profecia que eu gostaria que se realizasse... – Sirius disse com um suspiro triste.

  
  


**A Profª. Sibila suspirou.**

**— Bem, querido, vamos parar por aqui... Um resultado decepcionante... Mas tenho a certeza de que você fez o melhor que pôde.**

**Aliviado, Harry se levantou, apanhou a mochila e se virou para ir embora, mas, então, ouviu uma voz alta e rouca às suas costas.**

 

Tiago que estava jogado no sofá se ajeitou imediatamente.

– Não tinha mais ninguém na sala. E você tinha se virado para sair... – Tiago disse mordendo o lábio.

– O que você quer dizer. – Lily perguntou cuidadosa.

– Essa não é a voz que ela usa normalmente para fingir as previsões dela. – Tiago disse preocupado.

 

**—** **_“Vai acontecer hoje à noite.”_ **

**Harry se virou depressa. A professora ficara dura na cadeira; seus olhos estavam desfocados e sua boca afrouxara.**

**— D... Desculpe! — disse Harry.**

**Mas Sibila não pareceu ouvi-lo. Seus olhos começaram a girar.**

  
  


– Ela é uma vidente de verdade. – Tiago disse impressionado.

– O que você quer dizer? – Frank perguntou espantado – Achei que você não acreditasse nessas coisas.

– Não acredito nas baboseiras de folhas de chá e bolas de cristal. – Tiago disse sentado rígido no sofá – Mas sempre acreditei em videntes verdadeiros. Minha mãe é vidente... Meu pai me disse que ela não se lembra da profecia que fez... E que ela ficou toda rígida e falando esquisito, não parecia ela mesma...

– E o que ela previu? – Alice perguntou interessada.

– Não sei... – Tiago deu de ombros – Meu pai nunca me contou, na verdade, mas me disse que a profecia dela se realizou.

– Então você acha que a Trelawney está fazendo uma profecia verdadeira? – Lily perguntou preocupada.

– Parece que sim. – Tiago suspirou.

 

**Harry se sentiu invadido pelo pânico. Ela parecia que ia ter uma espécie de acesso. O garoto hesitou, pensando em correr até a ala hospitalar e então a professora tornou a falar, com a mesma voz rouca, muito diferente da sua voz habitual:**

**— "O Lord das Trevas está sozinho e sem amigos, abandonado pelos seus seguidores. Seu servo esteve acorrentado nos últimos doze anos. Hoje à noite, antes da meia-noite... O servo vai se libertar e se juntar ao seu mestre. O Lord das Trevas vai ressurgir. Com a ajuda do seu servo, maior e mais terrível que nunca. Hoje à noite... O servo... Vai se juntar.. Ao seu mestre...”**

 

– Servo acorrentado por doze anos? – Alice perguntou encarando Sirius desconfiada.

– É melhor você nem ao menos pensar em falar alguma coisa. – Tiago grunhiu fechando os punhos.

– Até por que, – Remo disse – se fosse o Sirius o tal do servo, ele teria se unido a Voldemort desde que fugiu de Azkaban... Não ia esperar quase um ano para isso... Não tem lógica.

– Mas não existe ninguém mais nessa história que ficou acorrentado por doze anos. – Alice disse ainda desconfiada.

– Tem certeza de que não é apenas mais uma das mentiras dela? – Lily perguntou batendo o pé no chão nervosa.

– Já disse. – Tiago respondeu entredentes – Essa não é a voz que ela usa para as previsões falsas dela! E ela acha que todos acreditam nela, então não teria motivo para fazer diferente!

– Apenas terminem o livro, ok? – Harry bufou, fazendo sinal para Gina continuar lendo.

 

**A cabeça da professora se pendurou sobre o peito. Ela fez um ruído gutural. Harry continuou ali, os olhos grudados nela. Então, de repente, a Profª. Sibila aprumou a cabeça.**

**— Desculpe, querido — disse com voz sonhadora —, o calor do dia, entende... Cochilei por um momento...**

**Harry continuou parado, os olhos grudados nela.**

**— Algum problema, meu querido?**

**— A senhora... A senhora acabou de me dizer que o... Lord das Trevas vai ressurgir... E que seu servo está indo se juntar a ele...**

**Profª. Sibila pareceu completamente surpresa.**

**— O Lord das Trevas? Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado? Meu querido, isso não é coisa com que se brinque... Ressurgir, realmente...**

**— Mas a senhora acabou de dizer isso! A senhora disse que o Lord das Trevas...**

**— Acho que você deve ter cochilado também, querido! — disse a Profª. Sibila. — Eu certamente não me atreveria a predizer uma coisa tão incrível como essa!**

 

– Ela realmente parece não se lembrar... – Sirius disse preocupado.

– É por que ela é uma vidente de verdade... – Tiago suspirou – Mas eu gostaria que essa fosse apenas mais uma das mentiras dela.

– Mas você acabou de dizer que ela é uma vidente verdadeira! – Alice disse completamente confusa.

– Veja bem, – Tiago disse se esforçando para manter a calma – na maior parte do tempo, nos momentos em que ela faz a voz etérea dela e força um clima ela está fingindo. Mas nesse momento foi verdade, e talvez ela tenha feito outras profecias verdadeiras ao longo do tempo, o que pelo menos justifica porque Dumbledore a mantém em Hogwarts.

– O mundo é um lugar perigoso para videntes verdadeiros. – Remo concordou com Tiago – Se as pessoas erradas descobrirem sobre essa profecia dela, ela pode correr sérios riscos.

– Por isso nós escondemos de todos que minha mãe é uma vidente... – Tiago comentou coçando o olho, Harry reparou que ele tentava esconder uma lágrima, mas ninguém mais parecia ter notado.

 

**Harry desceu a escada de corda, depois a circular, pensativo... Será que acabara de ouvir a Profª. Sibila fazer uma predição de verdade? Ou será que isto era a idéia da professora de um fecho impressionante para os exames?**

**Cinco minutos depois ele estava passando apressado pelos trasgos de segurança, à entrada da Torre da Grifinória, as palavras da Profª. Trelawney ainda ecoando em sua cabeça. As pessoas cruzavam por ele, rindo e brincando, a caminho dos jardins e da liberdade há muito esperada; quando ele alcançou o buraco do retrato e entrou na sala comunal, o lugar estava quase deserto. A um canto, ele viu Rony e Hermione, sentados.**

**— A Profª. Sibila — começou Harry ofegante — acabou de me dizer...**

**Mas parou abruptamente ao ver os rostos dos amigos.**

**— Bicuço perdeu — disse Rony com a voz fraca. — Hagrid acabou de nos mandar isso.**

**O bilhete de Hagrid, desta vez, estava seco, sem lágrimas derramadas, contudo sua mão parecia ter tremido tanto ao escrever que o texto era quase ilegível.**

**_“Perdemos o julgamento do recurso. Vão executar Bicuço ao pôr-do-sol. Vocês não podem fazer nada. Não desçam. Não quero que vocês vejam._ **

**_Hagrid”._ **

 

– Achei que depois de todo o tempo que passou com vocês, Hagrid saberia que é impossível impedi-los de fazer alguma coisa. – Remo suspirou ainda com a previsão de Trelawney na cabeça.

 

**— Temos que ir — disse Harry na mesma hora. — Ele não pode ficar lá sozinho, esperando o carrasco!**

**— Mas é ao pôr-do-sol — disse Rony, que estava espiando pela janela com o olhar meio vidrado. — Nunca nos deixariam... Principalmente a você, Harry...**

**Harry apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, pensando.**

**— Se ao menos tivéssemos a Capa da Invisibilidade...**

**— Onde é que ela está? — perguntou Hermione.**

**Harry lhe contou que a deixara na passagem da bruxa de um olho só.**

**— Se Snape me vir por ali outra vez, vou entrar numa fria — terminou ele.**

**— É verdade — concordou Hermione, se levantando. — Se ele vir você... Como é mesmo que se abre a corcunda da bruxa?**

**— A gente dá uma pancada e diz: "Dissendium" — disse Harry. — Mas...**

**Hermione não esperou o resto da frase; atravessou a sala, empurrou o retrato da Mulher Gorda e desapareceu de vista.**

**— Ah, não acredito que ela tenha ido buscar! — exclamou Rony, acompanhando-a com o olhar.**

**Dito e feito. Hermione voltou quinze minutos depois com a capa prateada dobrada com cuidado sob suas vestes.**

**— Mione, não sei o que deu em você ultimamente! — exclamou Rony, espantado. — Primeiro você mete a mão em Draco Malfoy, depois abandona o curso da Profª. Sibila...**

**A garota fez cara de quem recebera um elogio.**

 

– Se você continuar indo por esse caminho, os próximos livros serão muito interessantes. – Sirius disse encarando Hermione curioso.

 

**Os três desceram para jantar com todos os alunos, mas não voltaram à Torre da Grifinória ao terminar. Harry levava a capa escondida na frente das vestes e tinha que manter os braços cruzados para esconder o volume. Entraram sorrateiramente numa sala vazia no saguão de entrada e ficaram escutando, até ter certeza de que o lugar ficara deserto. Ouviram as últimas duas pessoas atravessarem o saguão correndo e uma porta bater. Hermione meteu a cabeça fora da porta.**

**— Tudo bem — sussurrou —, não tem ninguém... Vamos vestir a capa...**

 

– Daqui a pouco vai ser impossível para vocês três andarem juntos sob a capa. – Sirius disse pensativo – No terceiro ano já não conseguíamos mais.

– Mas nós éramos quatro... – Remo comentou – Talvez eles consigam se encolher por mais um ano.

– Não se o Harry crescer do jeito que o Tiago cresceu do terceiro para o quarto ano. – Sirius deu de ombros.

 

**Caminhando muito juntos para que ninguém os visse, eles atravessaram o saguão na ponta dos pés, cobertos pela capa, e desceram os degraus de pedra que levavam aos jardins. O sol já ia se pondo atrás da Floresta Proibida, dourando os ramos mais altos das árvores.**

**Chegaram à cabana de Hagrid e bateram. O amigo levou um minuto para atender e, quando o fez, ficou procurando o visitante por todos os lados, pálido e trêmulo.**

**— Somos nós — sibilou Harry. — Estamos usando a Capa da Invisibilidade. Deixe a gente entrar para poder tirar a capa.**

**— Vocês não deviam ter vindo! — sussurrou Hagrid, mas se afastou para os garotos poderem entrar. Depois fechou a porta depressa e Harry arrancou a capa.**

**Hagrid não estava chorando, nem se atirou ao pescoço deles.**

**Parecia um homem que não sabia onde estava nem o que fazer. Seu desamparo era pior do que as lágrimas.**

 

– Ele poderia apenas deixar o Bicuço fugir... Mandar ele embora. – Sirius disse sofrendo pela execução de animal tão magnifico.

– Acho que ele faria isso se conseguisse. – Tiago disse com um suspiro cansado.

 

**— Querem um chá? — perguntou aos garotos. Suas mãos enormes tremiam quando apanhou a chaleira.**

**— Onde é que está o Bicuço, Hagrid? — perguntou Hermione, hesitante.**

**— Eu... Eu levei ele para fora — respondeu Hagrid, derramando leite pela mesa toda ao tentar encher a jarra. — Está amarrado no canteiro de abóboras. Achei que ele devia ver as árvores e... E respirar ar fresco... Antes...**

**A mão de Hagrid tremeu com tanta violência que a jarra de leite escapuliu e se espatifou no chão.**

 

Harry, Rony e Hermione prenderam a respiração apreensivos ao mesmo tempo.

 

**— Eu faço isso, Hagrid — ofereceu-se Hermione depressa, correndo para limpar a sujeira.**

**— Tem outra no armário de louças — falou Hagrid, sentando-se e limpando a testa na manga. Harry olhou para Rony, que retribuiu seu olhar com desânimo.**

**— Tem alguma coisa que se possa fazer, Hagrid? — perguntou Harry inflamado, sentando-se ao lado do amigo. — Dumbledore...**

**— Ele tentou. Mas não tem poder para revogar uma decisão da Comissão. Ele disse aos juizes que Bicuço era normal, mas a Comissão está com medo... Vocês sabem como é o Lúcio Malfoy... Imagino que deve ter ameaçado todos eles... E o carrasco, Macnair, é um velho conhecido dos Malfoy... Mas vai ser rápido e limpo... E eu vou estar do lado do Bicuço...**

**Hagrid engoliu em seco. Seus olhos percorriam a cabana como se procurassem um fio de esperança ou de consolo.**

 

– Macnair? – Lily perguntou com cara de nojo – Você não tem um amigo chamado Macnair? – ela perguntou encarando Snape.

– Tenho. – Severo respondeu com o rosto endurecido.

– O Macnair que eu conheço, – Sirius disse entortando a boca – é sádico o bastante para se divertir arrancando a cabeça de um animal inocente.

 

**— Dumbledore vai descer quando... Quando estiver na hora. Me escreveu hoje de manhã. Disse que quer ficar... Ficar comigo. Grande homem, o Dumbledore...**

**Hermione, que andara vasculhando o guarda-louça de Hagrid à procura de outra leiteira, deixou escapar um pequeno soluço, rapidamente sufocado. Ela se endireitou com a nova leiteira nas mãos, lutando para conter as lágrimas.**

**— Nós vamos ficar com você também, Hagrid — começou ela, mas o amigo sacudiu a cabeça cabeluda.**

**— Vocês têm que voltar para o castelo. Já disse que não quero que assistam. Aliás, vocês nem deviam estar aqui... Se Fudge e Dumbledore pegarem você fora do castelo sem permissão, Harry, você vai se meter numa grande confusão.**

**Lágrimas silenciosas escorriam pelo rosto de Hermione, mas ela as escondeu de Hagrid, ocupando-se em fazer o chá. Então, quando apanhou a garrafa de leite para encher a leiteira, ela soltou um grito.**

**— Rony!... Eu não acredito... É o Perebas!**

 

– O que?! – Sirius, Tiago e Remo gritaram ao mesmo tempo – Então o rato não morreu! – Tiago prosseguiu sozinho – Isso faz todo sentido! – Ele gritou novamente, levantou-se e foi para o quarto sem mais explicações.

Sirius e Remo foram atrás dele imediatamente e, quando Lily fez menção de segui-los, Harry a impediu.

– É ele! – Tiago disse colocando a cabeça entre os joelhos nervoso – Rabicho entregou minha família para Voldemort! Rabicho é o traidor!

– Mas por quê? – Remo perguntou andando de um lado para o outro do quarto completamente confuso – Por quê você colocou ele como fiel do segredo? Sirius seria muito mais forte e nunca te trairia.

– Por que seria muito óbvio... – Sirius suspirou desolado – E Pedro era um de nós, sempre foi, como iriamos imaginar que ele nos trairia?

– É tão óbvio agora! – Tiago levantou a cabeça e deu um tapa na própria testa – Sirius foi atrás de Pedro para tirar satisfação, não o contrário. 

– E ele deve ter me pegado de surpresa, eu devia estar chocado! – Sirius disse se jogando na cama.

– Então, ele se transformou e fugiu... – Remo continuava andando de um lado para o outro – Cortando o próprio dedo para que pensassem que ele morreu.

– E Sirius acreditou que ele estava morto. – Tiago levantou-se da cama e começou a andar de um lado para o outro com Remo – Então Pedro deve ter explodido a rua na mesma hora que Sirius tentou matá-lo... 

– E como eu acreditei que Pedro estava morto, e sabia que Tiago e Lily estavam mortos eu me entreguei... – Sirius levantou a cabeça – Mas como descobri que Rabicho estava vivo?

– O jornal! – Tiago gritou de repente – Rony mandou o jornal de sua viagem ao Egito para Harry, no jornal Perebas aparecia no ombro de Rony.

– E você pediu a Fudge o jornal dele logo antes de fugir! – Remo completou o pensamento de Tiago.

– Depois de anos vendo Pedro se transformar, é claro que eu reconheceria ele! – Sirius jogou a cabeça no travesseiro de novo – Ele está em Hogwarts... É claro que eu não estaria atrás do Harry! Harry é meu afilhado! Eu estava atrás do Pedro.

– E é por isso que Pedro não está aqui. – Tiago suspirou e sentou-se na beirada da cama que Sirius ocupava – Ele não tem uma segunda chance.

– Mas nós temos! – Remo disse confiante – E nós vamos fazer tudo diferente.

– De qualquer jeito... – Tiago murmurou – Eu confiei em um amigo... E ele me traiu...

– Nós vamos mudar isso. – Sirius disse levantando-se confiante – Assim que terminarmos de ler esses livros, mudaremos tudo. 

Os três retomaram seus lugares na sala, Lily pensou em perguntar o que eles estavam conversando, mas a expressão de Tiago, se possível, estava ainda pior do que quando entrou no quarto.

 

**O queixo de Rony caiu.**

**— Do que é que você está falando?**

**Hermione levou a leiteira até a mesa e virou-a de boca para baixo. Com um guincho frenético, e muita correria para voltar para dentro da jarra, Perebas, o rato, deslizou para cima da mesa.**

**— Perebas! — exclamou Rony sem entender. — Perebas, que é que você está fazendo aqui?**

**Ele agarrou o rato que se debatia e segurou-o próximo à luz.**

 

– Então a briga toda de vocês, porque o gato comeu o rato, foi inútil... – Alice disse franzindo a testa.

– Preferia que o Bichento realmente tivesse comido o rato. – Rony murmurou, mas por sorte apenas Hermione o ouviu.

 

**Perebas estava com uma aparência horrível. Mais magro que nunca, perdera grandes tufos de pelos que deixaram pelado seu corpo, o rato se contorcia nas mãos de Rony como se estivesse desesperado para se soltar.**

**— Tudo bem, Perebas! — tranquilizou-o Rony. — Não tem gatos! Não tem nada aqui para te machucar!**

**Hagrid se levantou de repente, os olhos fixos na janela. Seu rosto, normalmente corado, estava da cor de pergaminho.**

**— Aí vem eles... Harry, Rony e Hermione se viraram depressa. Um grupo de homens descia os distantes degraus, à entrada do castelo. À frente vinha Alvo Dumbledore, a barba prateada refulgindo ao sol poente. Ao seu lado, caminhava, a passo rápido, Cornélio Fudge. Atrás dos dois vinha o membro da Comissão velho e fraco, e o carrasco, Macnair.**

**— Vocês têm que ir embora — disse Hagrid. Cada centímetro de seu corpo tremia. — Eles não podem encontrar vocês aqui... Vão...**

**Rony enfiou Perebas no bolso, e Hermione apanhou a capa.**

**— Eu vou abrir a porta dos fundos para vocês — disse Hagrid.**

**Os garotos o acompanharam até a porta que abria para a horta.**

**Harry se sentiu estranhamente irreal e mais ainda quando viu Bicuço a poucos passos de distância, amarrado a uma árvore atrás do canteiro de abóboras. O hipogrifo parecia saber que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Virou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e pateou o chão nervosamente.**

 

– Ele provavelmente sabia que havia algo errado. – Sirius disse um pouco mais calmo do que estivera durante a leitura do livro inteiro, agora tinha certeza de que não era um traidor.

 

**— Tudo bem, Bicucinho — disse Hagrid com brandura. — Tudo bem... — E se virando para Harry, Rony e Hermione. — Vão. Andem logo.**

**Mas os garotos não se mexeram.**

**— Hagrid, não podemos...**

**— Vamos contar a eles o que realmente aconteceu...**

**— Não podem matar Bicuço...**

**— Vão! — disse Hagrid ferozmente. — Já está bastante ruim sem vocês se meterem em confusão!**

 

– Como se fosse possível manter os três fora de confusão. – Gina murmurou e a maioria dos presentes pode perceber uma ponta de rancor em sua voz.

 

**Os garotos não tiveram escolha. Quando Hermione jogou a capa sobre Harry e Rony, eles ouviram as vozes na entrada da cabana. Hagrid ficou olhando para o lugar de onde os garotos tinham acabado de sumir.**

**— Vão depressa — disse, rouco. — Não fiquem ouvindo...**

**E Hagrid tornou a entrar na cabana no momento em que alguém batia à porta.**

**Lentamente, numa espécie de transe de horror, Harry, Rony e Hermione contornaram a cabana de Hagrid sem fazer barulho.**

**Quando chegaram do outro lado, a porta de entrada se fechou com uma batida seca.**

**— Por favor, vamos nos apressar — sussurrou Hermione. — Não posso suportar, não posso suportar...**

 

– Não quero nem pensar nisso. – Lily disse com os olhos transbordando de lágrimas, por um segundo ela procurou conforto onde o braço de Tiago costumava estar, mas dessa vez, não havia ninguém a abraçando.

 

**Os três começaram a subir a encosta gramada em direção ao castelo. O sol ia se pondo depressa agora; o céu se tornara cinzento, sem nuvens, e tinto de púrpura, mais para oeste havia uma claridade vermelho-rubi.**

**Rony parou muito quieto.**

**— Ah, por favor, Rony — começou Hermione.**

**— É o Perebas.. Ele não quer... Parar...**

**Rony se curvou, tentando segurar Perebas no bolso, mas o rato estava ficando furioso; guinchava feito louco, virava e se debatia, tentando ferrar os dentes nas mãos de Rony.**

**— Perebas, sou eu, seu idiota, o Rony.**

 

– Parece que o Rony não tem mais utilidade para ele. – Remo suspirou triste.

 

**Os garotos ouviram a porta fechar às suas costas e o som de vozes masculinas.**

**— Ah, Rony, por favor, vamos andando, eles vão executar o Bicuço! — murmurou Hermione.**

**— Ok... Perebas fique quieto...**

**Eles avançaram; Harry, como Hermione, estava tentando não escutar o ruído surdo das vozes às costas deles, Rony parou mais uma vez.**

**— Não consigo segurar ele! Perebas, cala a boca, todo mundo vai nos ouvir...**

**O rato guinchava alucinado, mas não alto o suficiente para abafar os ruídos que vinham do jardim de Hagrid. Ouviu-se um rumor indistinto de vozes masculinas, um silêncio e então, sem aviso, o som inconfundível de um machado cortando o ar e se abatendo sobre o alvo.**

**Hermione vacilou.**

**— Executaram Bicuço! — murmurou ela para Harry. — Eu n... Não acredito... Eles executaram Bicuço!**

 

– Não acredito... – Alice murmurou pálida.

– Acredite, – Frank respondeu – os ricos e poderosos sempre conseguem fazer tudo do jeito que bem entendem.

– Isso não é justo. – Lily disse com as lágrimas grossas tingindo o rosto. 

– A vida não é justa. – Tiago repetiu, dessa vez um pouco mais triste, menos duro. 

– Vamos ler logo o próximo capítulo. – Sirius pediu fazendo sinal para que Gina entregasse o livro para Tiago.

– Não acho que seja uma boa ideia. – Hermione disse levantando-se e pegando o livro da mão de Gina.

– Mas precisamos saber o que vai acontecer depois! – Tiago disse nervoso.

– Acreditem na Hermione. – Rony disse com um suspiro cansado – É melhor ler o resto amanhã... Ou não iremos conseguir dormir até o fim do livro.

– Vai acontecer alguma coisa? – Lily perguntou temerosa.

– É claro que vai. – Tiago levantou-se e revirou os olhos – Se não fosse algo importante eles não estariam pedindo para irmos dormir.

Todos jantaram em silêncio. Tiago não queria falar com Lily. Remo e Sirius também não estavam dispostos a conversar depois da certeza de que Rabicho não havia morrido. Lily estava encolhida a um canto, entre arrependida e chateada, não queria ter magoado Tiago em um momento em que ele estava obviamente abalado, mas não esperava aquela reação dele, ele nunca havia reagido assim à rejeição dela. Severo no entanto estava finalmente feliz em estar ali. Estava gostando de ver Potter deixando Lily em paz.

Depois que todos haviam ido para o quarto, Rony deitou-se no sofá com a cabeça no colo de Hermione que começou a fazer carinho nela.

– Ele não merecia uma segunda chance mesmo, né? – Rony perguntou a Hermione de repente, e ela não precisou perguntar para saber do que ele estava falando.

– A alma dele já estava corrompida, Rony. – Ela respondeu com um suspiro triste.

– Mas ele também se arrependeu no final... – Rony deu de ombros – Harry disse que ele hesitou e isso foi o bastante.

– Eu sei que você não acredita que Snape mereça isso... – Hermione mais uma vez sabia a que Rony estava se referindo – As vezes eu também não acredito... – ela admitiu – Mas Harry acredita nele, e nós temos que confiar em Harry, não estaríamos vivos se não confiássemos.

– Eu sei. – Rony bufou – Mas continuo achando que Harry se deixou levar com muita facilidade... Ele foi perverso com você, com o Neville e com o Harry... Entendo que ele precisava fingir que não estava do lado certo, mas ele precisava realmente maltratar vocês daquele jeito? Ele dava pesadelos a Neville, ás vezes eu o ouvia soluçando de madrugada.

– Talvez ele mude... – Hermione disse encostando a cabeça no sofá – Talvez se ele conhecer a história inteira e ver o final, ele mude, ele não seja o mesmo no final...

– Ainda assim, não acredito nisso. – Rony bocejou de olhos fechados.

– Nós estamos fazendo a coisa certa Rony. – Mione disse fechando os olhos também – Vai dar tudo certo...

Hermione acordou com o pescoço doendo horas depois. Não acreditava que haviam dormido no sofá. Acordou Rony com cuidado e o guiou até o quarto. O despertador soou em pouco tempo. E depois de um café da manhã silencioso, Tiago pegou o livro da mesa de centro e o abriu no próximo capítulo.

**– Capítulo XVII – Gato, rato e cão.**

 


	17. Gato, rato e cão

**– Gato, rato e cão.**

 

– Se esse capítulo for sobre o que eu estou pensando, foi uma boa ideia dormir antes de ler. – Sirius disse mordendo o lábio, ligeiramente preocupado.

– Espero que não seja sobre o que você está pensando. – Tiago bufou do canto onde estava, ainda mais mal-humorado do que antes.

– Só espero que não tenha nada a ver comigo. – Remo murmurou apenas para que Sirius escutasse. Para eles, era óbvio que parte de seus segredos seriam revelados, eles sabiam quem era o rato, e quem era o cão, mas não sabiam até onde as revelações iriam.

– Nós vamos estar aqui por você, não importa o que aconteça. – Sirius respondeu no mesmo tom.

 

**A cabeça de Harry se esvaziou com o choque. Os três garotos ficaram paralisados de horror sob a Capa da Invisibilidade. Os últimos raios do sol poente lançavam uma claridade sangrenta sobre os imensos campos sombrios da escola. Então, atrás deles, os garotos ouviram um uivo selvagem.**

**— Hagrid — murmurou Harry. E, sem pensar no que estava fazendo, fez menção de dar meia-volta, mas Rony e Hermione o seguraram pelos braços.**

**— Não podemos — disse Rony, que estava branco como uma folha de papel. — Hagrid vai ficar numa situação muito pior se souberem que fomos à casa dele...**

**A respiração de Hermione estava rasa e desigual.**

**— Como... Puderam... Fazer... Isso? — engasgou-se a garota. — Como puderam?**

**— Vamos — disse Rony, cujos dentes davam a impressão de estar batendo.**

**Os três voltaram ao castelo, andando devagar, para se manter escondidos sob a capa. A claridade ia desaparecendo depressa agora.**

**Quando chegaram à área ajardinada, a escuridão desceu, como por encanto, a toda volta.**

**— Perebas, fica quieto — sibilou Rony, apertando a mão contra o peito. O rato se debatia, enlouquecido. Rony parou de repente, tentando empurrá-lo para o fundo do bolso. — Que é que há com você, seu rato burro? Fica parado aí... AI! Ele me mordeu!**

 

– Ele sabe! – Sirius disse cerrando os punhos – Ele devia ter fugido de verdade, enquanto ele estiver em Hogwarts eu vou conseguir encontrá-lo.

– O que? – Lily perguntou extremamente confusa – Por quê você estaria atrás do Perebas?

Tiago voltou a ler imediatamente, para que Sirius não tivesse que se explicar.

 

**— Rony, fica quieto! — cochichou Hermione com urgência. — Fudge vai nos alcançar em um minuto...**

**— Ele não quer... Ficar... Parado...**

**Perebas estava visivelmente aterrorizado. Contorcia-se com todas as suas forças, tentando se desvencilhar da mão de Rony.**

**— Que é que há com ele?**

**Mas Harry acabara de ver, esquivando-se em direção ao grupo, o corpo colado no chão, grandes olhos amarelos que brilhavam lugubremente no escuro, Bichento.**

**Se podia vê-los ou se estava seguindo os guinchos de Perebas, Harry não saberia dizer.**

 

– Ele consegue farejá-los. – Sirius disse revirando os olhos – Mas os guinchos desse rato desgraçado devem estar ajudando.

– O que você tem contra o Perebas? – Alice perguntou confusa.

– Apenas continue lendo, Tiago, por favor. – Hermione disse com um suspiro cansado.

 

**— Bichento! — gemeu Hermione. – Não! Vai embora, Bichento! Vai embora!**

**Mas o gato se aproximava sempre mais...**

**— Perebas... NÃO!**

**Tarde demais, o rato escorregou por entre os dedos apertados de Rony, bateu no chão e fugiu precipitadamente. De um salto, Bichento saiu em seu encalço, e antes que Harry ou Hermione pudessem detê-lo, Rony arrancara a Capa da Invisibilidade e se arremessava pela escuridão.**

**— Rony — gemeu Hermione.**

**Ela e Harry se entreolharam e correram atrás do amigo; era impossível correr com desenvoltura com a capa por cima; arrancaram-na e ela ficou voando para trás como uma bandeira, quando os dois saíram desabalados atrás de Rony; ouviram os passos dele à frente e seus gritos para Bichento.**

 

– Como você pode fazer isso? – Tiago exclamou exaltado –  Não é tão difícil assim arrancar a capa e colocar no bolso! Pode acreditar em mim, eu já passei por isso.

– Você tem razão. – Harry disse constrangido – Eu devia ter ficado com a capa. 

 

**— Fique longe dele... Fique longe... Perebas, volta aqui...**

**Ouviu-se um baque sonoro.**

**— Te peguei! Dá o fora, seu gato fedorento...**

**Harry e Hermione quase caíram em cima de Rony; pararam derrapando diante dele. O amigo estava esparramado no chão, mas Perebas já estava de volta ao bolso; Rony apertava com as duas mãos um calombo trepidante.**

**— Rony... Vamos... Volta para baixo da capa... — ofegou Hermione.**

**— Dumbledore... O ministro... Eles vão voltar para o castelo já, já...**

**Mas antes que pudessem se cobrir outra vez, antes que pudessem sequer recuperar o fôlego, eles ouviram o ruído macio de patas gigantescas. Algo estava saltando da escuridão em sua direção, um enorme cão negro de olhos claros.**

 

– O Sinistro? – Alice perguntou temerosa.

– É claro que não é o Sinistro! Essa coisa não existe! – Sirius rosnou para Alice – É apenas um cão que gosta muito de quadribol e provavelmente tem alguma coisa importante a dizer.

– Sirius! Se for pra falar assim é mais fácil explicar tudo para eles de uma vez. – Remo bufou jogando as mãos para o alto.

– Não! – Tiago suspirou –  Se é para eles descobrirem tudo, é melhor que descubram por eles mesmos, eu não vou contar nada.

 

**Harry tentou pegar a varinha, mas tarde demais, o cão investira dando um enorme salto, e suas patas dianteiras atingiram o garoto no peito; Harry caiu para trás num redemoinho de pelos; sentiu o hálito quente do animal, viu seu dente de mais de dois centímetros...**

**Mas a força do salto impelira o cão longe demais; ultrapassara Harry. Aturdido, com a sensação de que suas costelas tinham quebrado, o garoto tentou se levantar; ouviu o cão rosnar e derrapar se posicionando para um novo ataque.**

**Rony estava de pé. Quando o cão saltou contra os dois, ele empurrou Harry para o lado; e, em vez de Harry, as mandíbulas do bicho abocanharam o braço estendido de Rony. Harry se atirou para cima dele, agarrou uma mão cheia de pelos do cão, mas o bruto foi arrastando Rony para longe com a facilidade com que arrastaria uma boneca de trapos...**

 

– Olha, – disse Sirius – eu gostaria de dizer que não acredito que um cão que goste de quadribol erraria um alvo tão fácil assim.

– Isso doeu muito. – Rony disse encarando Sirius seriamente – Só para constar. – completou olhando para as outras pessoas.

 

**Então, ele não viu de onde, uma coisa atingiu seu rosto com tanta força que ele foi novamente derrubado no chão. Harry ouviu Hermione gritar de dor e cair também. O menino tateou à procura de sua varinha, piscando para limpar o sangue dos olhos...**

**— Lumus!— sussurrou.**

**A luz produzida pela varinha mostrou-lhe um grosso tronco de árvore; tinham corrido atrás de Perebas até a sombra do Salgueiro Lutador, cujos ramos estalavam como se estivessem sendo açoitados por um forte vento, avançavam e recuavam para impedir os garotos de se aproximarem.**

**E ali, na base do tronco, o cão arrastava Rony para dentro de um grande buraco entre as raízes — o garoto lutava furiosamente, mas sua cabeça e seu tronco foram desaparecendo de vista...**

**— Rony! — gritou Harry, tentando segui-lo, mas um pesado galho chicoteou ameaçadoramente o ar e ele foi forçado a recuar.**

 

– Isso foi um bocado estúpido da sua parte, – Rony disse rindo – nós já sabíamos há mais de um ano que essa árvore revida.

 

**Agora estava visível apenas uma das pernas de Rony, que ele enganchara em torno de uma raiz na tentativa de impedir o cão de arrastá-lo mais para o fundo da terra, mas um estampido terrível cortou o ar feito um tiro; a perna de Rony se partiu e um instante depois, seu pé desaparecera de vista.**

 

– E isso foi estupidez sua, irmãozinho. – Gina disse dando uma gargalhada ligeiramente cruel.

 

**— Harry... Temos que procurar ajuda... — gritou Hermione; ela também sangrava; o salgueiro a cortara na altura dos ombros.**

**— Não! Aquela coisa é bastante grande para comer Rony; não temos tempo...**

 

– Tenho certeza de que o cachorro não comeria o Rony. – Sirius disse categórico.

 

**— Harry nunca vamos conseguir entrar sem ajuda...**

**Mais um galho desceu como um chicote em sua direção, os raminhos curvados como articulações de dedos.**

**— Se aquele cão pôde entrar, nós também podemos, ofegou Harry, correndo para um lado e para outro, tentando encontrar uma brecha entre os galhos que varriam com violência o ar, mas não podia se aproximar nem mais um centímetro das raízes da árvore sem ficar ao alcance dos golpes que ela desferia.**

**— Ah, socorro, socorro — murmurava freneticamente Hermione, dançando no mesmo lugar —, por favor...**

 

– O que você esperava? – Severo resmungou revirando os olhos – Que a árvore fosse pedir desculpas e permitir que vocês passassem?

Hermione apenas ignorou Severo e indicou que Tiago continuasse lendo.

 

**Bichento disparou adiante dos garotos. Deslizou por entre os galhos agressores como uma cobra e colocou as patas dianteiras sobre um nó que havia no tronco.**

**Abruptamente, como se a árvore tivesse se transformado em pedra, ela parou de se movimentar. Sequer uma folha virava ou sacudia.**

**— Bichento! — sussurrou Hermione insegura. Ela agora apertava o braço de Harry com tanta força que provocava dor. — Como é que ele sabia...?**

**— Ele é amigo daquele cão — respondeu Harry, sombriamente. — Já os vi juntos. Vamos... E mantenha a varinha na mão...**

 

– O seu gato é extremamente inteligente para um gato comum. – Remo constatou de repente – Gatos normais não fazem amizades com cachorros. 

– O Bichento é meio amasso. – Hermione disse com simplicidade. 

– Isso explica muita coisa. – Sirius murmurou.

 

**Os dois venceram a distância até o tronco em segundos, mas antes que pudessem alcançar o buraco nas raízes, Bichento deslizara para dentro com um aceno do seu rabo de escovinha. Harry entrou em seguida; avançou arrastando-se, a cabeça à frente, e escorregou por uma descida de terra até o leito de um túnel muito baixo.**

**Bichento ia mais adiante, os olhos faiscando à luz da varinha de Harry.**

**Segundos depois, Hermione escorregou para junto do garoto.**

**— Onde é que foi o Rony? — sussurrou ela com terror na voz.**

**— Por ali — respondeu Harry, caminhando, curvado, atrás de Bichento.**

**— Onde é que vai dar esse túnel? — perguntou Hermione, ofegante.**

**— Eu não sei... Está marcado no Mapa do Maroto, mas Fred e Jorge disseram que ninguém nunca tinha entrado. Ele continua para fora do mapa, mas parecia que ia em direção a Hogsmeade...**

 

– Vocês poderiam dizer onde vai dar o túnel, afinal? – perguntou Frank olhando para os marotos.

– Que diferença faz? – Tiago bufou irritado – Vocês vão saber em poucos minutos.

– Então vocês realmente sabem onde esse túnel vai dar? – Frank perguntou ainda curioso.

– Precisamos mesmo responder? – Sirius revirou os olhos impaciente.

 

**Os garotos caminharam o mais rápido que puderam, quase dobrados em dois; à frente, o rabo de Bichento entrava e saía do seu campo de visão. E a passagem não tinha fim; dava a impressão de ser no mínimo tão longa quanto a que levava à Dedosdemel. Harry só conseguia pensar em Rony e no que aquele canzarrão podia estar fazendo com o seu amigo... Ele respirava em arquejos curtos e dolorosos, correndo agachado... E então o túnel começou a subir; momentos depois se virou e Bichento tinha desaparecido. Em vez do gato, Harry viu um espaço mal iluminado por meio de uma pequena abertura.**

**Ele e Hermione pararam, procurando recuperar o fôlego, depois avançaram cautelosamente. Os dois ergueram as varinhas para ver o que havia além.**

**Era um quarto, muito desarrumado e poeirento. O papel descascava das paredes; havia manchas por todo o chão; cada móvel estava quebrado como se alguém o tivesse atacado. As janelas estavam vedadas com tábuas.**

**Harry olhou para Hermione, que parecia muito amedrontada, mas concordou com um aceno de cabeça.**

**Harry saiu pelo buraco, olhando para todos os lados. O quarto estava deserto, mas havia uma porta aberta à direita, que levava a um corredor sombrio. Hermione, de repente, tornou a agarrar o braço de Harry. Seus olhos arregalados percorreram as janelas vedadas.**

 

– É a casa dos gritos! – Lily gritou espantada – Vocês disseram que já entraram na casa dos gritos… Vocês usam a passagem embaixo do salgueiro…

Severo observava a expressão de Lily mudar de espanto para compreensão enquanto ela juntava as peças do quebra-cabeça que sempre esteve diante dela.

– O salgueiro… – Lily murmurou pensativa, mas foi interrompida por Tiago que voltou a ler para impedi-la de concluir o pensamento.

 

**— Harry — cochichou ela — acho que estamos na Casa dos Gritos.**

**Harry olhou a toda volta. Seus olhos se detiveram em uma cadeira de madeira, próxima. Havia grande pedaços partidos; uma das pernas fora inteiramente arrancada.**

**— Fantasmas não fazem isso — comentou ele lentamente. Naquele momento, os dois ouviram um rangido no alto. Alguma coisa se mexera no andar de cima. Os dois olharam para o teto. Hermione apertava o braço de Harry com tanta força que ele estava perdendo a sensibilidade nos dedos. O garoto ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela; Hermione concordou outra vez e soltou-o.**

**O mais silenciosamente que puderam, os dois saíram para o corredor e subiram uma escada desmantelada. Tudo estava coberto por uma espessa camada de poeira, exceto o chão, onde uma larga faixa brilhante fora aparentemente limpa por uma coisa arrastada para o primeiro andar.**

**Eles chegaram ao patamar escuro.**

**— Nox — sussurraram ao mesmo tempo, e as luzes nas pontas de suas varinhas se apagaram. Havia apenas uma porta aberta.**

**Ao se esgueirarem nessa direção, ouviram um movimento atrás da porta; um gemido baixo e em seguida um ronronar alto e grave.**

**Eles trocaram um último olhar e um último aceno de cabeça.**

**A varinha empunhada com firmeza à frente, Harry escancarou a porta com um chute.**

**Numa imponente cama de colunas, com cortinas empoeiradas, encontrava-se Bichento, que ronronou alto ao vê-los. No chão ao lado do gato, agarrando a perna estendida num ângulo estranho, encontrava-se Rony.**

**Harry e Hermione correram para o amigo.**

**— Rony... Você está bem?**

**— Onde está o cão?**

**— Não é um cão — gemeu Rony. Seus dentes rilhavam de dor. — Harry é uma armadilha...**

**— Que...**

 

Tiago deu um suspiro profundo antes de continuar a leitura.

 

**— Ele é o cão... Ele é um Animago...**

**Rony olhava fixamente por cima do ombro de Harry. Este se virou depressa. Com um estalo, o homem nas sombras fechou a porta do quarto.**

**Uma massa de cabelos imundos e embaraçados caíam até seus cotovelos. Se seus olhos não estivessem brilhando em órbitas fundas e escuras, ele poderia ser tomado por um cadáver. A pele macilenta estava tão esticada sobre os ossos do rosto, que ele lembrava uma caveira. Os dentes amarelos estavam arreganhados num sorriso.**

**Era Sirius Black.**

 

– O que? – Alice gritou desesperada.

– Você não pode ser um animago! – Lily exclamou em choque, fazendo Sirius suspirar – Se você fosse um animago todo mundo saberia que você é um animago! Animagos são registrados pelo Ministério. 

– Não se a pessoa for um animago ilegal. – Tiago deu de ombros.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – Lily perguntou voltando-se para Tiago – Você já sabia disso?

– É claro que ele já sabia! – Severo revirou os olhos – Deve ser um dos segredinhos deles.

– Mas ele não pode ser um animago agora. Nós ainda nem começamos o sétimo ano! – Frank disse surpreso. 

– É claro que eu posso ser um animago, eu sei mais de transfiguração do que qualquer um aqui, com exceção do Tiago! – Sirius exclamou ligeiramente ofendido.

– Mas como? Por quê? – Lily perguntou exaltada.

– Tenho meus motivos… – Sirius respondeu em tom de obviedade.

– Ainda não acredito nisso! – disse Alice incrédula.

Sirius revirou os olhos, levantou-se do sofá e, diante dos olhos de todos os presentes, transformou-se em um gigantesco cão negro com pelos reluzentes. Alice deu um grito de susto.

– Eu lhes apresento o senhor Almofadinhas! – disse Tiago apontando graciosamente seu amigo peludo. 

Sirius circulou alguns segundos ao redor da mesa e recebeu um carinho na cabeça, feito por Gina, antes de voltar a sua forma humana e se sentar no sofá novamente. 

– Nada de mais. – Sirius disse com um ar ligeiramente prepotente. 

Aqueles que não sabiam o olharam extremamente chocados.

– Então você é o cão que gosta de quadribol! Não existe nenhum Sinistro. – Neville disse admirado. 

Sirius, Tiago e Remo não resistiram e começaram a gargalhar. 

 

**— Expelliarmus! — disse com voz rouca, apontando a varinha de Rony para os garotos.**

**As varinhas de Harry e Hermione saíram voando de suas mãos e Black as recolheu. Então se aproximou. Seus olhos estavam fixos em Harry.**

**— Achei que você viria ajudar seu amigo. — A voz dava a impressão de que havia muito tempo ele perdera o hábito de usá-la. — Seu pai teria feito o mesmo por mim. Foi muita coragem não correr à procura de um professor. Fico agradecido... Vai tornar as coisas muito mais fáceis...**

 

– Claro que eu faria! – Tiago disse retirando os olhos do livro por um segundo e encarando Sirius confiante. Sirius sorriu e Tiago voltou imediatamente a ler, sem dar espaço para mais comentários. 

 

**A referência sarcástica ao seu pai ecoou nos ouvidos de Harry como se Black a tivesse gritado. Um ódio escaldante explodiu em seu peito, não deixando lugar para o medo. Pela primeira vez na vida ele desejou ter a varinha nas mãos, não para se defender, mas para atacar... Para matar. Sem saber o que estava fazendo, começou a avançar, mas percebeu um movimento repentino de cada lado do seu corpo e dois pares de mãos o puxaram e o mantiveram parado.**

 

– Só para constar, – Sirius disse arrogante – eu seria muito mais rápido do que você.

 

**— Não, Harry! — exclamou Hermione num sussurro petrificado; Rony, porém, se dirigiu a Black.**

**— Se você quiser matar Harry, terá que nos matar também! — disse impetuosamente, embora o esforço de ficar de pé tivesse acentuado sua palidez e ele oscilasse um pouco ao falar.**

**Alguma coisa brilhou nos olhos sombrios de Black.**

 

– Eu teria feito o mesmo por Tiago. – Sirius disse levemente comovido.

 

**— Deite-se — disse brandamente a Rony. — Você vai piorar a fratura nessa perna.**

 

– Alguém pode, por favor, me explicar por quê eu me preocuparia com a perna do Rony se eu quisesse matar todo mundo? – Sirius resmungou irônico.

– Você simplesmente não quer matar todo mundo. – Remo constatou o óbvio.

 

**— Você me ouviu? — disse Rony com a voz fraca, embora se apoiasse dolorosamente em Harry para se manter de pé. — Você vai ter que matar os três!**

**— Só vai haver uma morte aqui hoje à noite — disse Black, e seu sorriso se alargou.**

 

Alice encolheu-se ligeiramente temerosa.

 

**— Por quê? — perguntou Harry com veemência, tentando se desvencilhar de Rony e Hermione. — Você não se importou com isso da última vez, não foi mesmo? Não se importou de matar aqueles trouxas todos para atingir Pettigrew... Que foi que houve, amoleceu em Azkaban?**

**— Harry! — choramingou Hermione. — Fica quieto!**

**— ELE MATOU MINHA MÃE E MEU PAI! — bradou Harry, com grande esforço, se desvencilhou de Hermione e Rony que o retinham pelos braços, e avançou...**

**Harry esquecera a magia, esquecera que era baixo e magricela e tinha treze anos, enquanto Black era um homem alto e adulto, ele só sabia que queria ferir Black da maneira mais horrível que pudesse e não se importava se fosse ferido também...**

**Talvez fosse o choque de ver Harry fazer uma coisa tão idiota, mas Black não ergueu as varinhas em tempo. Uma das mãos de Harry segurou seu pulso magro, forçando as pontas das varinhas para baixo; o punho de sua outra mão atingiu o lado da cabeça de Black e os dois caíram de costas contra a parede...**

 

– Por essa eu definitivamente não estava esperando… – Sirius disse rindo – Mas imagino que não tenha esperado por isso porque é uma coisa extremamente idiota de se fazer…

– Realmente idiota. – Harry revirou os olhos para o seu eu de treze anos.

 

**Hermione gritava; Rony berrava; houve um relâmpago ofuscante quando as varinhas na mão de Black emitiram um jorro de fagulhas no ar que, por centímetros, não atingiu o rosto de Harry.**

**O garoto sentiu o braço magro sob seus dedos se torcer furiosamente, mas continuou a segurá-lo, a outra mão socando cada parte do corpo de Black que conseguia alcançar.**

**Mas a mão livre de Black encontrou a garganta de Harry...**

**— Não — sibilou ele. — Esperei tempo demais...**

**Seus dedos intensificaram o aperto, Harry ficou sem ar, seus óculos entortaram no rosto.**

 

– Isso é realmente necessário? – Tiago perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha para Sirius.

– É o que todos dizem! Sirius quer matá-lo! – Alice gritou inquisitivamente.

– O livro está quase acabando… – Neville murmurou pra sua mãe – Não discuta com ninguém até o final, por favor…

 

**Então ele viu o pé de Hermione, vindo não sabia de onde, erguer-se no ar. Black largou Harry com um gemido de dor; Rony se atirara sobre a mão com que Black segurava as varinhas e Harry ouviu uma batida leve...**

**Ele lutou para se livrar dos corpos embolados e viu sua varinha rolando pelo chão; atirou-se para ela mas...**

**— Arre!**

**Bichento entrara na briga; o par dianteiro de garras se enterrou fundo no braço de Harry; o garoto se soltou, mas agora o gato corria para sua varinha...**

**— NÃO VAI NÃO! — berrou Harry, e mirou um pontapé no gato que o fez saltar para o lado, bufando; o garoto agarrou a varinha, virou-se e...**

**— Saiam da frente! — gritou para Rony e Hermione.**

**Não foi preciso falar duas vezes. Hermione, ofegante, a boca sangrando, atirou-se para o lado, ao mesmo tempo em que recuperava as varinhas dela e de Rony. O garoto arrastou-se até a cama de colunas e largou-se sobre ela, arquejante, o rosto pálido agora se tingindo de verde, as mãos segurando a perna quebrada.**

**Black estava esparramado junto à parede. Seu peito magro subia e descia rapidamente enquanto observava Harry se aproximar devagar, a varinha apontada para o seu coração.**

**— Vai me matar, Harry? — murmurou ele.**

**O garoto parou bem em cima de Black, a varinha ainda apontada para o seu coração, encarando-o do alto. Um inchaço pálido surgia em torno do olho esquerdo do homem e seu nariz sangrava.**

**— Você matou meus pais — acusou-o Harry, com a voz ligeiramente trêmula, mas a mão segurando a varinha com firmeza.**

**Black encarou-o com aqueles olhos fundos.**

**— Não nego que matei — disse muito calmo. — Mas se você soubesse da história completa...**

 

– Eu sabia! - Alice gritou descompensada – Ele é o traidor! É claro que ele é o traidor! Ele não teria passado doze anos em Azkaban se ele não fosse o traidor! O Ministério não o teria condenado se ele não fosse culpado! 

– Alice! – Tiago gritou levantando-se, jogando o livro em cima do sofá e pegando a varinha – Cala a boca! 

– Como você tem coragem de defendê-lo depois de ele ter admitido que matou você e a Lily? – Alice berrou descontrolada.

– Ele acabou de dizer que não sabemos a história toda! – Tiago disse entredentes, apontando a varinha para o rosto de Alice – Se você não ficar quieta agora vou fazer uma coisa muito pior do que um tomate brotar na sua cara!

 

**— A história completa? — repetiu Harry, os ouvidos latejando furiosamente. — Você vendeu meus pais a Voldemort. É só isso que preciso saber.**

**— Você tem que me ouvir — disse Black, e havia agora uma urgência em sua voz. — Você vai se arrepender se não me ouvir... Você não compreende...**

**— Compreendo muito melhor do que você pensa — disse Harry, e sua voz tremeu mais que nunca. — Você nunca a ouviu, não é? Minha mãe... Tentando impedir Voldemort de me matar... E foi você que fez aquilo... Você é que fez...**

**Antes que qualquer dos dois pudesse dizer outra palavra, uma coisa alaranjada passou correndo por Harry; Bichento saltou para o peito de Black e se sentou ali, bem em cima do coração. O homem pestanejou e olhou para o gato.**

**— Saia daí — murmurou o homem, tentando empurrar Bichento para longe.**

**Mas o gato enterrou as garras nas vestes de Black e não se mexeu.**

**Então virou a cara amassada e feia para Harry e encarou-o com aqueles grandes olhos amarelos... À sua direita, Hermione soltou um soluço seco.**

**Harry encarou Black e Bichento, apertando com mais força a varinha na mão. E daí se tivesse que matar o gato também? O bicho estava mancomunado com Black...**

**Se estava disposto a morrer para proteger o homem, não era de sua conta... Se o homem queria salvá-lo, isso só provava que se importava mais com Bichento do que com os pais de Harry...**

 

– Você realmente não sabe do que você está falando… – Tiago disse balançando a cabeça meio triste.

 

**O garoto ergueu a varinha. Agora era o momento de agir. Agora era o momento de vingar seu pai e sua mãe. Ia matar Black.**

**Tinha que matar Black. Era a sua chance...**

**Os segundos se alongaram. E Harry continuou paralisado ali, com a varinha em posição, Black olhando para ele, com Bichento sobre o peito.**

**Ouvia-se a penosa respiração de Rony próximo à cama; Hermione guardava silêncio. Então ouviu-se um novo ruído...**

**Passos abafados ecoaram pelo chão, alguém estava andando no andar de baixo.**

**— ESTAMOS AQUI EM CIMA! — gritou Hermione de repente. — ESTAMOS AQUI EM CIMA... SIRIUS BLACK... DEPRESSA!**

**Black fez um movimento assustado que quase desalojou Bichento; Harry apertou convulsivamente a varinha. “Aja agora disse uma voz em sua cabeça”. Mas os passos reboavam escada acima e Harry ainda não agira.**

**A porta do quarto se escancarou com um jorro de faíscas vermelhas e Harry se virou na hora em que o Profº. Lupin irrompeu no quarto, seu rosto exangue, a varinha erguida e pronta. Seus olhos piscaram ao ver Rony, deitado no chão, Hermione encolhida perto da porta, Harry parado ali com a varinha apontada para Black, e o próprio Black, caído e sangrando aos pés do garoto.**

 

– Não é o tipo de coisa que se vê todos os dias. – Remo comentou com Sirius ligeiramente risonho. – Definitivamente não era como eu imaginaria encontrar você…

 

**— Expelliarmus!— gritou Lupin.**

**A varinha de Harry voou mais uma vez de sua mão; as duas que Hermione segurava também. Lupin apanhou-as agilmente e avançou pelo quarto, olhando para Black, que ainda tinha Bichento deitado numa atitude de proteção sobre seu peito.**

**Harry ficou parado ali, sentindo-se subitamente vazio. Não agira. Faltara-lhe a coragem. Black ia ser entregue aos dementadores.**

**Então Lupin perguntou com a voz muito tensa.**

**— Onde é que ele está, Sirius?**

 

– Você já sabe! – Sirius gritou entusiasmado.

– O mapa! – Remo exclamou – É claro que eu vi pelo mapa! 

– Do que vocês estão falando? – Lily perguntou já irritada, mas Tiago a ignorou completamente.

– Se você já sabe, vai dar tudo certo! – Tiago disse empolgado.

 

**Harry olhou depressa para Lupin. Não entendeu o que o professor queria dizer. De quem estava falando? Virou-se para olhar Black outra vez.**

**O rosto do homem estava impassível. Por alguns segundos Black nem se mexeu. Depois, muito lentamente, ergueu a mão vazia e apontou para Rony. Aturdido, Harry se virou para Rony, que por sua vez parecia confuso.**

**— Mas, então... — murmurou Lupin, encarando Black com tal intensidade que parecia estar tentando ler sua mente — por que ele não se revelou antes? A não ser que... — os olhos de Lupin se arregalaram, como se estivesse vendo alguma coisa além de Black, alguma coisa que mais ninguém podia ver — a não ser que ele fosse o... A não ser que você tivesse trocado... Sem me dizer?**

 

– Exatamente isso! – Tiago disse olhando de Remo para Sirius – Exatamente o que tínhamos imaginado! Nós trocamos e não contamos para ninguém! Por isso todo mundo achava que era você!

– O que quer dizer com isso? – Lily perguntou ligeiramente confusa – A não ser que esteja se referindo a nós, nós trocamos o fiel do segredo e não contamos pra ninguém? É isso?

– É isso. – Tiago disse calmo – Eu sabia que Sirius nunca teria me traído, mas apenas o fiel do segredo poderia ter me traído. Então, obviamente, não poderia ser o Sirius.

– E quem seria o fiel do segredo? – Frank perguntou aturdido.

– É melhor a gente continuar lendo… – Hermione interrompeu fazendo sinal para Tiago.

 

**Muito lentamente, com o olhar fundo cravado no rosto de Lupin, Black confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.**

**— Professor — interrompeu Harry, em voz alta —, que é que está acontecendo...?**

**Mas nunca chegou a terminar a pergunta, porque o que viu fez sua voz morrer na garganta. Lupin estava baixando a varinha, os olhos fixos em Black. O professor foi até Black, apanhou a varinha dele, levantou-o de modo que Bichento caiu no chão e abraçou Black como a um irmão.**

 

– Finalmente! – Sirius disse – Finalmente você reconheceu que eu não sou um assassino maluco! 

– Não sei como pude desconfiar de você. – Remo disse com um suspiro triste – Eu devia saber, você é como um irmão para mim. Você nunca faria aquilo com Tiago. Não acredito que me deixei enganar.

 

**Harry sentiu como se o fundo do seu estômago tivesse despencado.**

**— EU NÃO ACREDITO! — berrou Hermione.**

**Lupin soltou Black e se virou para a garota. Ela se erguera do chão e estava apontando para Lupin, de olhos arregalados.**

**— O senhor... O senhor...**

**— Hermione...**

**—... O senhor e ele!**

**— Hermione se acalme...**

**— Eu não contei a ninguém! — esganiçou-se a garota. — Tenho encoberto o senhor...**

**— Hermione, me escute, por favor! — gritou Lupin. — Posso explicar...**

**Harry sentia o corpo tremer, não com medo, mas com uma nova onda de fúria.**

**— Eu confiei no senhor — gritou ele para Lupin, sua voz se descontrolando —, e o tempo todo o senhor era amigo dele!**

**— Você está enganado — disse Lupin. — Eu não era amigo de Sirius, mas agora sou... Deixe-me explicar...**

**— NÃO! — berrou Hermione. — Harry não confie nele, ele tem ajudado Black a entrar no castelo, ele quer ver você morto também...**

 

– Eu não posso! – Tiago fechou o livro e o colocou sobre a mesa de centro – Eu prometi… Eu prometi que nunca contaria a ninguém… E não posso fazer isso agora… 

– Está tudo bem. – Remo disse com um suspiro cansado – Eu posso aguentar…

– Mas eu não posso! – Sirius gritou – Não vou permitir que te desprezem ou que te tratem mal.

– Eu leio. – Remo disse decidido, levantando-se e pegando o livro.

 

**Ele é um Lobisomen!**

 

– O que? – Alice gritou desesperada se encolhendo e se afastando o máximo possível de Remo – Vocês são loucos? Como vocês nos trancaram em uma sala com um Lobisomem? Ele vai nos matar! Vai matar a todos nós!

– Alice! Cala a boca! –  Sirius e Tiago gritaram ao mesmo tempo apontando as varinhas para Alice ameaçadoramente. Dois raios de luz roxa saíram de suas varinhas ao mesmo tempo e os feitiços combinados de alguma forma ultrapassaram a barreira mágica que a protegia. Alice brilhou por um segundo antes de se transformar em uma cobra. 

– Desfaçam isso! –  Frank gritou tentando pegar a cobra Alice do chão. 

– Como vocês fizeram isso? – Hermione perguntou espantada – Achei que os feitiços de ataque estavam sendo bloqueados pelo feitiço de Dumbledore.

– Achamos uma brecha. – Tiago disse ainda raivoso – Uma promessa que fizemos anos antes de prometer qualquer coisa a Dumbledore.

Remo olhou para seus dois melhores amigos, seus irmãos, aqueles que sempre fizeram tudo para protegê-lo e seus olhos lacrimejaram. Sabia que eles nunca o abandonariam.

– O livro não vai funcionar se ela não puder ouvi-lo. – Hermione disse tentando convencer Tiago e Sirius a desfazerem a transformação.

– Posso dar um jeito nisso. – Tiago disse apontando a varinha para a cobra, um raio azulado saiu de sua varinha Alice voltou ao normal.

– V-você… – Alice gaguejou confusa.

– Já mandei ficar quieta! – Sirius rosnou ameaçador – Silêncio! – completou apontando a varinha para a garota que não conseguia mais emitir sons.

– Preste atenção! – Tiago disse aproximando-se de Alice tempestuoso – Se você emitir qualquer tipo de opinião preconceituosa em relação ao Remo, um movimento de cabeça que seja, você não vai voltar para a sua forma humana. – Alice acenou com a cabeça freneticamente tentando indicar que compreendeu.

– E se mais alguém tem alguma coisa contra o probleminha peludo do Remo. – Sirius disse girando a varinha entre os dedos – É melhor falar de uma vez.

– Não tenho nada contra. – Lily avisou antes de continuar falando – Mas eu já desconfiava…

– É claro que desconfiava. – Remo suspirou cansado.

– Você sempre sumia, pelo menos uma vez por mês… – Lily disse pensativa – O salgueiro lutador foi plantado no ano em que entramos para Hogwarts… Vocês conheciam a casa dos gritos por dentro. E como Harry disse, fantasmas não fazem essas coisas.

– Acho melhor voltarmos para a leitura. – Hermione disse tentando chamar a atenção de todos.

Tiago concordou com Hermione, pegou o livro que Remo ainda segurava e voltou à leitura.

 

**Houve um silêncio audível. Os olhos de todos agora estavam postos em Lupin, que parecia extraordinariamente calmo, embora muito pálido.**

**— O que disse não está à altura do seu padrão de acertos, Hermione. Receio que tenha acertado apenas uma afirmação em três. Eu não tenho ajudado Sirius a entrar no castelo e certamente não quero ver Harry morto... — Um estranho tremor atravessou seu rosto. — Mas não vou negar que seja um Lobisomen.**

 

– Então, – Lily perguntou pensativa – Remo não sabia que Sirius não era o fiel do segredo até esse momento… Mas como ele descobriu?

– O mapa. – Remo respondeu, ainda pálido, com simplicidade – Eu sou um dos criadores do mapa, eu sei utiliza-lo, devo ter visto o Sirius e… e tudo o que aconteceu, e devo ter entendido na hora.

– Porque o mapa do Maroto nunca mente. – Tiago disse ligeiramente orgulhoso de seu trabalho.

 

**Rony fez um corajoso esforço para se levantar outra vez, mas caiu com um gemido de dor. Lupin adiantou-se para ele, parecendo preocupado, mas Rony exclamou:**

**— Fique longe de mim, Lobisomen!**

 

– É claro. – Remo bufou desolado – É claro que você me trataria diferente depois que descobrisse… Todos me tratam diferente.

– O que quer dizer com todos? – Sirius perguntou realmente irritado colocando as mãos na cintura e virando-se para o amigo – Eu me tornei um animago por você!

– O que? – Frank perguntou espantado.

– É. – Sirius revirou os olhos – Lobisomens não atacam animais. Se eu fosse um animal, Remo não me atacaria. Pura lógica.

– Então é por isso que vocês se interessavam tanto por transfiguração? – Lily perguntou unindo mais algumas peças daquele quebra-cabeças gigante. 

– Sempre gostei de transfiguração. – Tiago deu de ombros – Mas isso com certeza influenciou um pouco.

– Espera… – Lily arregalou os olhos para Tiago de repente – O Sirius não se tornou um animago ilegal sozinho, não é?

Tiago ignorou Lily e voltou a ler.

 

**Lupin se imobilizou. Depois, com óbvio esforço, virou-se para Hermione e perguntou:**

**— Há quanto tempo você sabe?**

**— Há séculos! — sussurrou Hermione. — Desde a redação do Profº. Snape...**

 

– É claro! – Lily exclamou – Você já sabia, não é?

– É claro que sabia. – Severo torceu a boca com desprezo – Primeiro eu achei que ele estava apenas fantasiado. Mas depois que Potter me arrancou do buraco do salgueiro eu soube a verdade.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – Frank perguntou curioso.

– Eu explico. – Tiago disse olhando de Sirius para Snape – Sirius estava irritado com Snape e disse a ele que se ele pegasse um galho bem grande e apertasse o salgueiro no lugar certo ele poderia descobrir o que Remo fazia sempre que desaparecia. – Tiago suspirou – Eu não sabia, Remo não sabia. Remo havia acabado de se transformar, ele já tinha o tamanho de um lobisomem adulto, Snape não tinha chances. Quando eu sai da detenção onde estava, Sirius me contou tudo e eu fui atrás de Snape. E ele está certo. Não fiz isso para salva-lo. Fiz isso pelo Remo. Remo nunca machucou ninguém, a não ser a si mesmo, ele nunca poderia se perdoar.

– Dumbledore me fez jurar que nunca contaria. – Snape murmurou irritado.

– Então é esse o grande segredo? – Lily perguntou chocada – Isso foi terrível!

– Eu me arrependi, ok? – Sirius rosnou para Lily – Eu devia ter pensado em Remo e Tiago antes de fazer uma idiotice como essa.

 

**— Ele ficará encantado — disse Lupin tranqüilo. — Passou aquela redação na esperança de que alguém percebesse o que significavam os meus sintomas. Você verificou a tabela lunar e percebeu que eu sempre ficava doente na lua cheia? Ou você percebeu que o bicho-papão se transformava em lua quando me via?**

**— Os dois — respondeu Hermione em voz baixa.**

**Lupin forçou uma risada.**

**— Você é a bruxa de treze anos mais inteligente que já conheci, Hermione.**

 

– Você era realmente incrível! – Neville disse com um meio sorriso – Não sei contar quantas vezes você me salvou…

Hermione baixou os olhos ligeiramente constrangida.

 

**— Não sou, não — sussurrou Hermione. — Se eu fosse um pouco mais inteligente, teria contado a todo mundo quem o senhor é!**

 

– Creio que isso seria perda de tempo. – Remo disse encarando Hermione extremamente calmo – Dumbledore sempre soube. Eu nunca achei que poderia entrar em Hogwarts, até Dumbledore se tornar diretor e dar um jeito para que eu entrasse. Eu nunca acreditei que poderia me tornar professor, mas Dumbledore deu um jeito nisso também. Ele é uma pessoa magnífica.

 

**— Mas todos já sabem. Pelo menos os professores sabem.**

**— Dumbledore contratou o senhor mesmo sabendo que o senhor é um Lobisomen? — exclamou Rony. — Ele é louco?**

**— Alguns professores acharam que sim — respondeu Lupin. — Ele teve que trabalhar muito para convencer certos professores de que eu sou digno de confiança...**

**— E ELE ESTAVA ENGANADO! — berrou Harry. — O SENHOR ESTEVE AJUDANDO ELE O TEMPO TODO! — O garoto apontou para Black, que, de repente atravessou o quarto em direção à cama de colunas e afundou nela, o rosto escondido em uma das mãos trêmulas. Bichento saltou para junto dele e subiu no seu colo, ronronando. Rony se afastou devagarinho dos dois, arrastando a perna.**

**— Eu não estive ajudando Sirius — respondeu Lupin. — Se você me der uma chance, eu explico. — Olhe...**

**O professor separou as varinhas de Harry, Rony e Hermione e devolveu-as aos donos. Harry apanhou a dele, espantado.**

**— Pronto — disse Lupin, enfiando a própria varinha no cinto. — Vocês estão armados e nós, não. Agora vão me ouvir?**

**Harry não sabia o que pensar. Seria um truque?**

 

– Apenas o escute. – Tiago murmurou – Ele vai explicar tudo, e você terá um padrinho. E quando Sirius for inocentado, vocês vão poder viver juntos…

 

**— Se o senhor não esteve ajudando — disse, lançando um olhar furioso a Black —, como é que soube que ele estava aqui?**

**— O mapa. O Mapa do Maroto. Eu estava na minha sala examinando-o...**

**— O senhor sabe trabalhar com o mapa? — indagou Harry desconfiado.**

**— Claro que sei — disse Lupin fazendo um gesto impaciente com a mão. — Ajudei a prepará-lo. Eu sou Aluado, esse era o apelido que meus amigos me davam na escola.**

 

– Na verdade esse é o apelido que Tiago te deu, e nós adotamos… – Sirius disse sorrindo para os amigos.

 

**— O senhor preparou...?**

**— O importante é que eu estava examinando o mapa atentamente hoje à noite, porque imaginei que você, Rony e Hermione poderiam tentar sair, escondidos, do castelo para visitar Hagrid antes da execução do hipogrifo. E estava certo, não é mesmo?**

 

– Nós éramos extremamente óbvios… – Rony disse entortando a boca.

 

**Lupin começara a andar para cima e para baixo do quarto, com os olhos fixos nos garotos. Pequenas nuvens de pó se levantavam aos seus pés.**

**— Você poderia estar usando a velha capa do seu pai, Harry...**

**— Como é que o senhor sabia da capa?**

**— O número de vezes que vi Tiago desaparecer debaixo da capa... — disse, fazendo outro gesto de impaciência com a mão. — A questão é que, mesmo quando a pessoa está usando a Capa da Invisibilidade, ela continua a aparecer no Mapa do Maroto. Observei vocês atravessarem os jardins e entrar na cabana de Hagrid. Vinte minutos depois, vocês saíram e voltaram em direção ao castelo. Mas, então, iam acompanhados por mais alguém.**

 

– Apenas do Perebas... – Lily disse pensativa – Por isso Sirius estava tão irritado... O rato...

Tiago interrompeu Lily antes que ela concluísse seu raciocínio.

 

**— Quê? — exclamou Harry. — Não, não íamos!**

**— Eu não podia acreditar no que estava vendo — continuou o professor, prosseguindo a caminhada e fingindo não ter ouvido a interrupção de Harry. — Achei que o mapa não estava registrando direito. Como é que ele podia estar com vocês?**

 

– Quem? – Frank gritou impaciente – Quem estava com eles?

 

**— Não tinha ninguém com a gente!**

**— Então vi outro pontinho, andando depressa em sua direção, rotulado Sirius Black... Vi-o colidir com você; observei quando arrastou dois de vocês para dentro do Salgueiro Lutador...**

**— Um de nós! — corrigiu-o Rony, zangado.**

**— Não, Rony. Dois de vocês.**

**Ele parou de andar, os olhos em Rony.**

**— Você acha que eu poderia dar uma olhada no rato? — perguntou com a voz equilibrada.**

**— Quê? — exclamou Rony. — Que é que o Perebas tem a ver com isso?**

**— Tudo. Posso vê-lo, por favor?**

 

– O rato é um animago! – Lily disse encarando Tiago chocada – É isso, não é? Por isso Remo sabia que não podia ser Sirius. Porque se fosse Sirius…

– Acho melhor deixar o livro explicar tudo. – Hermione disse interrompendo Lily.

 

**Rony hesitou, depois enfiou a mão nas vestes. Perebas apareceu, debatendo-se desesperadamente; o garoto teve que segurá-lo pelo longo rabo pelado para impedi-lo de fugir. Bichento ficou em pé na perna de Black e sibilou baixinho.**

 

– É claro! – Remo deu um tapa na própria testa de repente – Sirius estava usando o gato para tentar pegar o rato... É claro que o gato percebeu tudo imediatamente, ele é meio amasso... E ele deve ter percebido o que Sirius era... 

– Eu devo ter pedido para Bichendo arranjar um jeito para que eu entrasse na torre, ele deve ter roubado suas senhas. – Sirius constatou apontando para Neville.

 

**Lupin se aproximou de Rony. Parecia estar prendendo a respiração enquanto examinava Perebas atentamente.**

**— Quê? — repetiu Rony, segurando Perebas mais perto com um ar apavorado. — Que é que meu rato tem a ver com qualquer coisa?**

**— Isto não é um rato — disse Sirius Black, de repente, com a voz rouca.**

**— Que é que você está dizendo... É claro que é um rato...**

 

– Sério? – Sirius revirou os olhos para Rony – Você tinha acabado de ver um cachorro se transformar em um homem e não podia acreditar que o rato não é um rato?

 

**— Não, não é — confirmou Lupin calmamente. — É um bruxo.**

**— Um Animago — disse Black — que atende pelo nome de Pedro Pettigrew.**

 

– O que? – Frank gritou chocado – Mas Pettigrew estava morto! Acharam o dedo dele!

– Se você realmente prestar atenção nos livros, – Tiago disse pousando o livro sobre a mesa de centro – vai perceber que desde o primeiro eles falam que Perebas tinha um dedo faltando. O dedo que Pedro arrancou antes de se transformar…

– Isso significa que Pedro era o fiel do segredo. – Lily suspirou triste – Mas Sirius é obviamente mais próximo de você do que Pedro… Por quê você o escolheu?

– Eu não tenho como saber, tenho? – Tiago disse irritado – Você não acha que já é ruim o bastante saber que eu fui traído por um dos meus melhores amigos?

– Desculpa… – Lily murmurou mordendo o lábio, não queria deixar Tiago ainda mais irritado.

– Mas se Pettigrew, que é lastimável nas aulas, conseguiu se tornar um animago… – Snape encarou Tiago inquisitivo.

– É óbvio que Tiago é um animago também. – Sirius revirou os olhos – Aquele rato miserável nunca conseguiria se transformar sem a nossa ajuda.

– E depois de tudo o que fizemos por ele… Por todos esses anos… – Tiago disse entredentes – Ele me traiu. Ele entregou minha família nas mãos de Voldemort.

– Nós deveríamos ter imaginado! – Remo bufou – Ele sempre preferiu estar à sombra de alguém mais forte. Ele sempre andava atrás de nós, clamando pela proteção de Tiago e Sirius…

– Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que eu fui tão burro! – Tiago disse socando a mesa de centro.

Lily o encarou preocupada, ele já parecia mal antes, mas agora ele estava transtornado. Ela levantou-se com cuidado e tentou se aproximar dele, pegando sua mão com e analisando suas juntas.

– Você vai acabar se machucando. – Ela disse com carinho.

– Sei me cuidar sozinho. – Tiago disse puxando a mão de volta – Acho melhor continuar lendo.

Harry observou Lily e Tiago temeroso, se eles não se acertassem o plano seria todo em vão. Ele pegou o livro que Tiago havia deixado sobre a mesa e o abriu:

**– Capítulo XVIII – Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas.**


	18. Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas

**– Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas.**

 

– Acho que chegou a hora do livro contar a nossa história… – Remo sorriu para Tiago e Sirius.

– Todos os nossos segredos revelados. – Sirius suspirou.

– Espero que tudo isso seja por uma boa causa. – Tiago colocou a mão na testa, cansado.

Harry sorriu para os Marotos antes de começar a ler.

 

**Levou alguns segundos para os garotos absorverem o absurdo desta afirmação. Então Rony disse em voz alta o que Harry. estava pensando.**

**— Vocês dois são malucos.**

**— Ridículo! — exclamou Hermione baixinho.**

 

– Como você, uma garota extremamente inteligente, pode achar ridículo uma pessoa ser uma animago ilegal? – Sirius perguntou a Hermione levantando uma sobrancelha – Pense bem, você havia acabado de descobrir que eu era um grande cão negro. 

– Acho que o fato de Perebas estar com eles há anos faz eles duvidarem um pouco mais… – Remo deu de ombros.

– Então se eu fosse o cãozinho de estimação de alguém por anos, as pessoas não acreditariam que sou um animago? – Sirius perguntou irônico.

 

**— Pedro Pettigrew está morto! — afirmou Harry. — Ele o matou há doze anos! — O garoto apontou para Black, cujo rosto tremeu convulsivamente.**

**— Tive intenção — vociferou o acusado, os dentes amarelos à mostra —, mas o Pedrinho levou a melhor... Mas desta vez não!**

**E Bichento foi atirado ao chão quando Black avançou para Perebas; Rony berrou de dor ao receber o peso de Black sobre sua perna quebrada.**

**— Sirius, NÃO! — berrou Lupin atirando-se à frente e afastando Black para longe de Rony. — ESPERE! Você não pode fazer isso assim... Eles precisam entender... Temos que explicar...**

 

– Você não mudou nada. – Tiago disse dando um meio sorriso para o amigo – Sempre se precipitando, sempre impaciente…

 

**— Podemos explicar depois! — rosnou Black, tentando tirar Lupin do caminho. Ainda mantinha uma das mãos no ar, com a qual tentava alcançar Perebas, que, por sua vez, guinchava feito um porquinho, arranhando o rosto e o pescoço de Rony, tentando escapar.**

**— Eles têm... O... Direito... De... Saber... De... Tudo! — ofegou Lupin, ainda tentando conter Black. — Ele foi bicho de estimação de Rony! E tem partes dessa história que nem eu compreendo muito bem! E Harry... Você deve a verdade a ele, Sirius!**

**Black parou de resistir, embora seus olhos fundos continuassem fixos em Perebas, firmemente seguro sob as mãos mordidas, arranhadas e sangrentas de Rony.**

 

– Eu ainda tenho as marcas de algumas dessas mordidas. – Rony bufou observando as próprias mãos com nojo.

 

**— Está bem, então — concordou Black, sem desgrudar os olhos do rato. — Conte a eles o que quiser. Mas faça isso depressa, Remo, quero cometer o crime pelo qual fui preso...**

**— Vocês são pirados, os dois — disse Rony trêmulo, procurando com os olhos o apoio de Harry e Hermione. — Para mim chega. Estou fora.**

 

– E como exatamente você pretendia sair dali com a perna quebrada? – Sirius perguntou a Rony risonho.

 

**O garoto tentou se levantar com a perna boa, mas Lupin tornou a erguer a varinha, apontando-a para Perebas.**

**— Você vai me ouvir até o fim, Rony — disse calmamente. — Só quero que mantenha Pedro bem seguro enquanto me ouve.**

**— ELE NÃO É PEDRO, ELE É PEREBAS! — berrou Rony, tentando empurrar o rato para dentro do bolso das vestes, mas Perebas resistia com todas as forças;**

 

– Claro! – Tiago bufou – Ele sabia que era questão de tempo até vocês obrigarem ele a voltar à forma normal, e com isso ficaria provado que ele é o verdadeiro culpado.

 

**Rony oscilou e se desequilibrou, mas Harry o amparou e empurrou de volta à cama. Então, sem dar atenção a Black, Harry se dirigiu a Lupin.**

**— Houve testemunhas que viram Pettigrew morrer — disse. — Uma rua cheia...**

**— Eles não viram o que pensaram que viram! — disse Black ferozmente, ainda vigiando Perebas se debater nas mãos de Rony.**

**— Todos pensaram que Sirius tinha matado Pedro — confirmou Lupin acenando a cabeça. — Eu mesmo acreditei nisso, até ver o mapa hoje à noite. Porque o Mapa do Maroto nunca mente... Pedro está vivo. Na mão de Rony, Harry.**

 

– É claro que o mapa do Maroto nunca mente. – Tiago disse com uma risada soturna – Nós fizemos o mapa! – Ele completou passando a mão pelos cabelos.

– Se Pedro soubesse que o mapa estava sob o poder de Remo, – Sirius disse com um pequeno rosnado – teria fugido de Hogwarts para sempre.

 

**Harry baixou os olhos para Rony, e quando seus olhares se encontraram, os dois concordaram silenciosamente: Black e Lupin estavam delirando. A história deles não fazia o menor sentido. Como Perebas poderia ser Pedro Pettigrew?**

**Azkaban, afinal, devia ter endoidado Black, mas por que Lupin estava fazendo o jogo dele?**

**Então Hermione falou, numa voz trêmula que se pretendia calma, como se tentasse fazer o professor falar sensatamente.**

**— Mas Profº. Lupin... Perebas não pode ser Pettigrew... Não pode ser verdade, o senhor sabe que não pode...**

**— Por que não pode? — perguntou Lupin calmamente, como se estivessem na sala de aula e Hermione apenas levantasse um problema relativo a uma experiência com grindylows.**

**— Porque... Porque as pessoas saberiam se Pedro Pettigrew tivesse sido um Animago. Estudamos Animagos com a Profª. McGonagall. E procurei maiores informações quando fiz o meu dever de casa, o Ministério da Magia controla os bruxos e bruxas que são capazes de se transformar em animais; há um registro que mostra em que animal se transformam, o que fazem, quais os seus sinais de identificação e outros dados... E fui procurar o nome da Profª. McGonagall no registro e vi que só houve sete Animagos neste século e o nome de Pettigrew não constava da lista...**

 

– Nem o meu. – Sirius sorriu para Hermione – E ainda assim eu sou um animago. Você acha realmente que nos registraríamos no ministério?

– Acho que a Hermione de 13 anos era esperta para muitas coisas, mas ainda não sabia que nem tudo que é lei é realidade. Ainda era ingênua… – Remo deu de ombros.

 

**Harry mal tivera tempo de se admirar intimamente com o esforço que Hermione investia nos deveres de casa, quando Lupin começou a rir.**

**— Certo, outra vez Hermione! — exclamou. — Mas o Ministério nunca soube que havia três Animagos não registrados à solta em Hogwarts.**

 

– Três. – Lily olhou para Tiago – Eu sabia! Você também é um animago, não é?

– É claro que sou. – Tiago revirou os olhos – Você realmente acha que eu deixaria toda a diversão para eles?

– Tiago, na verdade, foi o primeiro a conseguir se transformar completamente! – Sirius disse orgulhoso de seu melhor amigo – Mas foi apenas por alguns minutos… – completou – Eu consegui logo depois.

– E no que você se transforma? – Lily perguntou com delicadeza.

– Um cervo. – Tiago disse calmo – A mesma forma do meu patrono. Pelo que sabemos, a maior parte dos animagos assume a mesma forma de seu patrono. Animagos podem tomar outras formas, se necessário, mas nunca serão tão confortáveis quanto a sua forma regular.

 

**— Se você vai contar a história aos garotos, se apresse, Remo — rosnou Black, que continuava vigiando cada movimento desesperado de Perebas. — Esperei doze anos, não vou esperar muito mais.**

**— Está bem... Mas você precisa me ajudar, Sirius — disse Lupin —, só conheço o inicio...**

**Lupin parou. Tinham ouvido um rangido alto às costas dele. A porta do quarto se abriu sozinha. Os cincos olharam. Então Lupin foi até a porta e espiou para o patamar.**

 

– Isso é definitivamente suspeito. – Tiago mordeu o lábio preocupado – Por que não usou o  _ Homenum Revelio _ ?

– Eu provavelmente devia ter pensado nisso… – Remo suspirou nervoso.

 

**— Não há ninguém aí fora...**

**— Esse lugar é mal-assombrado! — comentou Rony.**

 

Tiago, Sirius e Remo caíram na gargalhada.

– Na verdade não. – Tiago deu de ombros – Nunca foi mal-assombrado.

– Eram apenas boatos. – Sirius entortou a cabeça rindo.

– O Remo deve explicar no livro… – Tiago completou indicando que Harry continuasse lendo.

 

**— Não é, não — disse Lupin, ainda observando intrigado a porta. — A Casa dos Gritos nunca foi mal-assombrada... Os gritos e uivos que os moradores do povoado costumavam ouvir eram meus.**

 

– Isso explica muita coisa… – Lily murmurou de repente – Eu sempre achei que os moradores do povoado inventavam isso para chamar atenção… Já que nós nunca ouvimos nada vindo da casa. Mas se era Remo, é óbvio que só aconteceria em noites de lua cheia, e nós nunca estávamos em Hogmead a noite.

–  Vocês não estavam... – Tiago disse levantando as sobrancelhas – Nós vivíamos em Hogsmead.

– Claro! – Sirius disse rindo – Como acha que descobrimos tantas passagens secretas?

 

**Ele afastou os cabelos grisalhos da testa, pensou um instante, e disse:**

**— Foi onde tudo começou, com a minha transformação em Lobisomem. Nada poderia ter acontecido se eu não tivesse sido mordido... E não tivesse sido tão imprudente...**

 

– A culpa não é sua! – Tiago disse entredentes – Você não foi imprudente! Nós queríamos te ajudar!

– Nós somos seus amigos! – Sirius completou – É a nossa obrigação!

 

**Ele parecia sóbrio e cansado. Rony ia interrompê-lo, mas Hermione fez "psiu!". Ela observava Lupin com muita atenção.**

**— Eu ainda era garotinho quando levei a mordida. Meus pais tentaram tudo, mas naquela época não havia cura. A poção que o Profº. Snape tem preparado para mim é uma descoberta muito recente. Me deixa seguro, entende. Desde que eu a tome uma semana antes da lua cheia, posso conservar as faculdades mentais quando me transformo... E posso me enroscar na minha sala, um lobo inofensivo, à espera da mudança de lua.**

 

– Gostaria de ter essa poção agora. – Remo suspirou.

– Mas pelo menos há esperanças, Aluado! – Sirius encarou o amigo – Você vai poder ser o que quiser com essa poção. Vai poder ensinar em Hogwarts, como sempre quis, e ter uma família… 

– Você sabe que eu nunca faria isso! – Remo retrucou irritado – Eu nunca condenaria uma mulher a viver comigo, eu nunca teria coragem de ter filhos! – Remo fechou os olhos com força e balançou a cabeça – Que mulher iria querer viver com um lobisomem? E eu nunca poderia condenar crianças a viverem como eu… Já imaginou se eu tiver filhos e eles herdarem minha licantropia? 

– Você não sabe se isso poderia acontecer! – Tiago bufou – Não há registros de licantropos que tiveram filhos. A criança pode muito bem nascer sem o probleminha peludo. E se nascesse com o probleminha, e dai? Nós cuidaríamos dele assim como cuidamos de você!

– Para você é tudo muito fácil, Pontas! – Remo abaixou a cabeça – Você acha que todo mundo é como você? Você acha que o mundo me aceitaria e me acolheria como você fez? Pois está enganado! A maioria das pessoas é preconceituosa como ela. – concluiu apontando para Alice com o dedo trêmulo. 

– Nós os enfrentaríamos! – Lily disse confiante – Tiago e Sirius prometeram nunca permitir que as pessoas te magoassem e eu prometo também, mas por favor, não deixe de viver sua vida, por medo.

– Você não entende, Lily. – Remo murmurou – Você nunca me viu, como realmente sou…

– Você está errado. – Lily disse olhando para Remo com carinho – Estou vendo você como você realmente é, nesse exato minuto.

Tiago mordeu o lábio e olhou para Lily admirado, sempre soubera que ela era diferente das outras garotas, mas nunca imaginou que ela reagiria assim à licantropia de Remo. Isso fazia dela uma pessoa ainda mais especial…

 

**— Porém, antes da Poção Mata-cão ser descoberta, eu me transformava em um perfeito monstro uma vez por mês. Parecia impossível que eu pudesse freqüentar Hogwarts. Outros pais não iriam querer expor os filhos a mim. Mas, então, Dumbledore se tornou diretor e ele se condoeu. Disse que se tomássemos certas precauções, não havia razão para eu não freqüentar a escola — Lupin suspirou e olhou diretamente para Harry.**

**— Eu lhe disse, há alguns meses, que o Salgueiro Lutador foi plantado no ano em que entrei para Hogwarts. A verdade é que ele foi plantado porque eu entrei para Hogwarts. Esta casa — Lupin correu os olhos cheios de tristeza pelo quarto — e o túnel que vem até aqui foram construídos para meu uso. Uma vez por mês eu era trazido do castelo para cá, para me transformar. A árvore foi colocada na boca do túnel para impedir que alguém se encontrasse comigo durante o meu período perigoso.**

**Harry não conseguia imaginar onde a história iria chegar, mas, mesmo assim, ouvia arrebatado. O único som, além da voz de Lupin, eram os guinchos assustados de Perebas.**

**— As minhas transformações naquele tempo eram... Eram terríveis. É muito doloroso alguém virar Lobisomen. Eu era separado das pessoas para morder à vontade, então eu me arranhava e me mordia. Os moradores do povoado ouviam o barulho e os gritos e achavam que estavam ouvindo almas do outro mundo particularmente violentas. Dumbledore estimulava os boatos... Ainda hoje, que a casa tem estado silenciosa há anos, os moradores de Hogsmeade não têm coragem de se aproximar...**

**— Mas tirando as minhas transformações, eu nunca tinha sido tão feliz na vida. Pela primeira vez, eu tinha amigos, três grandes amigos. Sirius Black... Pedro Pettigrew... E, naturalmente, seu pai, Harry, Tiago Potter. Agora, meus três amigos não puderam deixar de notar que eu desaparecia uma vez por mês. Eu inventava todo o tipo de histórias. Dizia que minha mãe estava doente, que tinha ido em casa vê-la... Ficava aterrorizado em pensar que eles me abandonariam se descobrissem o que eu era. Mas é claro que eles, como você, Hermione, descobriram a verdade...**

 

– É claro que descobriríamos, – Tiago disse ligeiramente emocionado – que tipo de amigos seríamos se não descobríssemos a verdade e como fazer sua vida ser um pouco melhor?

Lily estava chorando, estava extremamente emocionada em ouvir a história de Remo e para a surpresa de todos, Alice, ainda silenciada pelo feitiço, também tinha os olhos marejados.

 

**— E não me abandonaram. Em vez disso, fizeram uma coisa por mim que não só tornou as minhas transformações suportáveis, como me proporcionou os melhores momentos da minha vida. Eles se transformaram em Animagos.**

**— Meu pai também? — perguntou Harry, espantado.**

**— Certamente. Eles gastaram quase três anos para descobrir como fazer isso. Seu pai e Sirius eram os alunos mais inteligentes da escola, o que foi uma sorte, porque se transformar em Animago é uma coisa que pode sair barbaramente errada, é uma das razões por que o ministério acompanha de perto os que tentam. Pedro precisou de toda a ajuda que pôde obter de Tiago e Sirius. Finalmente no nosso quinto ano, eles conseguiram. Podiam se transformar em um animal diferente quando queriam.**

 

– Isso quer dizer que vocês começaram a aprender como se transformar em animagos no segundo ano? – Lily perguntou impressionada.

– Na verdade no final do primeiro. E conseguimos nos transformar no início do quinto. – Sirius deu de ombros.

 

**— Mas como foi que isso ajudou o senhor? — perguntou Hermione, intrigada.**

**— Eles não podiam me fazer companhia como seres humanos, então me faziam companhia como animais. Um Lobisomen só apresenta perigo para gente. Eles saíam escondidos do castelo todos os meses, encobertos pela Capa da Invisibilidade de Tiago. E se transformavam... Pedro, por ser o menor, podia passar por baixo dos ramos agressivos do Salgueiro e empurrar o botão para imobilizá-lo. Os outros dois, então, podiam escorregar pelo túnel e se reunir a mim. Sob a influência deles, eu me tornei menos perigoso. Meu corpo ainda era o de um lobo, mas minha mente se tornava menos lupina quando estávamos juntos.**

 

– E eu quase conseguia ser eu mesmo durante as minhas transformações… – Remo disse emocionado, a cada vez que pensava em tudo que seus amigos fizeram por ele, ele tinha mais certeza de que era a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo.

 

**— Anda logo, Remo — rosnou Black, que continuava a observar Perebas com uma espécie de voracidade no rosto.**

**— Estou chegando lá, Sirius, estou chegando lá... Bom, abriram-se possibilidades extremamente excitantes para nós do momento em que conseguimos nos transformar. Não demorou muito e começamos a deixar a Casa dos Gritos e perambular pelos terrenos da escola e pelo povoado à noite. Sirius e Tiago se transformavam em animais tão grandes que conseguiam controlar o Lobisomem. Duvido que qualquer aluno de Hogwarts jamais tenha descoberto mais a respeito dos terrenos da escola e do povoado de Hogsmeade do que nós... E foi assim que acabamos preparando o Mapa do Maroto, e assinando-o com os nossos apelidos Sirius é Almofadinhas, Pedro é Rabicho, e Tiago era Pontas.**

**— Que tipo de animal...? — Harry começou a perguntar, mas Hermione o interrompeu.**

 

– Eu ia perguntar, – Harry disse levantando os olhos do livro – Em que tipo de animal meu pai se transformava…

– Pelo menos dessa vez você resolveu fazer as perguntas certas. – Gina sorriu para Harry com carinho.

 

**— Mas a coisa continuava a ser realmente perigosa! Andar no escuro em companhia de um Lobisomen! E se o senhor tivesse fugido deles e mordido alguém?**

**— É um pensamento que ainda me atormenta — respondeu Lupin deprimido. — E muitas vezes escapávamos por um triz. Nós nos riamos disso depois. Éramos jovens, irresponsáveis, empolgados com a nossa inteligência. Por vezes eu sentia remorsos por trair a confiança de Dumbledore, é óbvio... ele me aceitara em Hogwarts, coisa que nenhum outro diretor teria feito, e sequer desconfiava que eu estivesse desobedecendo às regras que ele estabelecera para a segurança dos outros e a minha própria. Ele nunca soube que eu tinha induzido três colegas a se transformarem ilegalmente em Animagos. Mas eu sempre conseguia esquecer meus remorsos todas as vezes que nos sentávamos para planejar a aventura do mês seguinte. E não mudei...”**

 

– E desde quando você tem a capacidade de nos induzir a alguma coisa? – Sirius revirou os olhos para Remo risonho.

– Se bem me lembro, – Tiago completou – nós induzimos você a aceitar nossa companhia. Você disse exatamente a mesma coisa na primeira vez que toquei no assunto, que Dumbledore confiava em você… 

 

**O rosto de Lupin endurecera, e havia desgosto em sua voz.**

**— Durante todo este ano, lutei comigo mesmo, me perguntando se devia contar a Dumbledore que Sirius era um Animago. Mas não contei. Por quê? Porque fui covarde demais. Porque isto teria significado admitir que eu traíra sua confiança enquanto estivera na escola, admitir que influenciara outros... E a confiança de Dumbledore significava tudo para mim. Ele me admitira em Hogwarts quando garoto, e me dera um emprego quando eu fora desprezado toda a minha vida adulta, incapaz de encontrar um trabalho remunerado porque sou o que sou. Então me convenci de que Sirius estava penetrando na escola por meio das artes das trevas que aprendera com Voldemort, que o fato de ser um Animago não entrava em questão... Então, de certa forma, Snape tinha razão quanto à minha pessoa.**

 

– É claro! – Sirius bufou irritado – Eu com certeza entrei na escola usando as Artes das Trevas que me neguei a aprender durante toda a minha vida… É claro que fiz tudo o que jurei que nunca faria quando fugi da minha casa para morar na casa dos Potter. – Sirius revirou os olhos irônico – E é claro, que para fechar com chave de ouro, eu entreguei meu melhor amigo, meu irmão, à morte.

– E Ranhoso não teria razão nem se a realidade dançasse nua na sua frente. – Tiago disse levantando uma sobrancelha para Snape que bufou em seu canto.

 

**— Snape? — exclamou Black com a voz rouca, desviando os olhos de Perebas pela primeira vez nos últimos minutos para olhar Lupin. — Que é que Snape tem a ver com isso?**

**— Ele está aqui, Sirius — respondeu Lupin sério. — É professor em Hogwarts também. — E ergueu os olhos para Harry, Rony e Hermione. — O Profº. Snape freqüentou a escola conosco. Ele se opôs fortemente à minha nomeação para o cargo de professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Passou o ano inteiro dizendo a Dumbledore que eu não sou digno de confiança. Ele tem suas razões... Entendem, o Sirius aqui pregou uma peça nele que quase o matou, uma peça de que participei...**

 

– Você não participou. – Tiago resmungou – Pelo menos não voluntariamente.

 

**Black emitiu uma exclamação de desdém.**

**— Foi bem feito para ele — zombou. — Espionando, tentando descobrir o que andávamos aprontando... Na esperança de que fôssemos expulsos...**

**— Severo tinha muito interesse em saber aonde eu ia todo mês — disse Lupin a Harry, Rony e Hermione. — Estávamos no mesmo ano, entendem, e não... Hum... Não nos gostávamos muito. Ele não gostava nada de Tiago. Ciúmes, acho eu, do talento de Tiago no campo de Quadribol...**

 

– Isso é ridículo! – Snape disse entredentes – Eu nunca teria ciúmes de um prepotente, arrogante que acha que é melhor do que os outros só porque consegue ficar em cima de uma vassoura e perseguir uma bola!

– Mas ciúmes de alguma coisa você sempre teve. – Sirius disse levantando as sobrancelhas para Snape.

Harry, que não queria mais discussões, voltou a ler.

 

**— Em todo o caso, Snape tinha me visto atravessar os jardins com Madame Pomfrey certa noite quando ela me levava em direção ao Salgueiro Lutador para eu me transformar. Sirius achou que seria... Hum... Divertido, contar a Snape que ele só precisava apertar o nó no tronco da árvore com uma vara longa para conseguir entrar atrás de mim. Bem, é claro, que Snape foi experimentar, e se tivesse chegado até a casa teria encontrado um Lobisomen adulto — mas seu pai, que soube o que Sirius tinha feito, foi procurar Snape e puxou-o para fora, arriscando a própria vida... Snape, porém, me viu, no fim do túnel. Dumbledore o proibiu de contar a quem quer que fosse, mas desde então ele ficou sabendo o que eu era...**

**— Então é por isso que Snape não gosta do senhor — disse Harry lentamente —, porque achou que o senhor estava participando da brincadeira?**

 

– Na verdade, esse é apenas um dos motivos. – Snape trincou os dentes irritado.

 

**— Isso mesmo — zombou uma voz fria vinda da parede atrás de Lupin.**

**Severo Snape removia a Capa da Invisibilidade e segurava a varinha apontada diretamente para Lupin.**

 

– Como você ousa! – Tiago gritou levantando-se e apontando a própria varinha para Snape – Como você ousa usar a minha capa para emboscar os meus amigos e o meu filho!

– Tiago… – Lily aproximou-se dele e tentou segurar sua mão com cuidado – Lembre-se, isso ainda não aconteceu.

– Mas tudo o que esse babaca faz da vida adulta dele é descontar a raiva que sentia de mim no meu filho e nos meus amigos! – Tiago explodiu – Será que você nunca vai crescer Ranhoso? Nunca vai superar?

– Tiago. – Lily tremia segurando o braço de Tiago. Snape estava encolhido a um canto, não ousava se mexer, ou Tiago poderia atingi-lo – Por favor…

– Se você sobreviver a isso. – Tiago disse baixando a varinha – Fique longe do meu filho, fique longe da minha família e dos meus amigos… Ou você vai se arrepender. Não me importo de te tirar de debaixo das vestes de Voldemort se for preciso.

Tiago voltou para seu lugar ainda abalado por saber que Snape usou a capa que havia pertencido à sua família por gerações, Lily tentou sentar-se ao lado dele, mas ele a olhou de uma forma tão sombria, que ela apenas voltou ao lugar que ocupava antes. Pegou o livro que Harry lhe estendia e começou a ler o próximo capítulo.

**– Capítulo XIX – O servo de Lord Voldemort.**


	19. O servo de Lord Voldemort

**– O servo de Lord Voldemort.**

 

– Levando em conta que todo mundo já sabe que eu não sou servo de ninguém. – Sirius disse com um meio sorriso sarcástico para Alice – Creio que esse capítulo esteja se referindo a Pedro.

– Ou não. – Tiago disse levantando as sobrancelhas para Snape insinuante.

 

**Hermione gritou. Black se levantou de um salto. Harry teve a sensação de que levara um tremendo choque elétrico.**

**— Encontrei isso ao pé do Salgueiro Lutador — disse Snape, atirando a capa para o lado, mas tendo o cuidado de manter a varinha apontada diretamente para o peito de Lupin.**

**— Muito útil, Potter, obrigado...**

**Snape estava ligeiramente sem fôlego, mas o rosto expressava contido triunfo.**

**— Vocês talvez estejam se perguntando como foi que eu soube que estavam aqui? — disse com os olhos brilhantes. Acabei de passar por sua sala, Lupin. Você esqueceu de tomar sua poção hoje à noite, então resolvi lhe levar um cálice. E foi uma sorte... Sorte para mim, quero dizer. Encontrei em cima de sua mesa um certo mapa. Bastou uma olhada para me dizer tudo que eu precisava saber. Vi você correr por essa passagem e desaparecer de vista.**

 

– Além de tudo ele ainda usou meu mapa! – Tiago disse entredentes.

– Tiago, no momento eu acredito que você esteja focado no problema errado. – Remo disse receoso – Eu não tomei a poção, e está escurecendo…

– Você quer dizer… – Sirius encarou Harry, Rony e Hermione como se procurasse por sinais de licantropia – Você se transformou essa noite… E sem a poção você ficou perigoso… 

– Você estava lá Sirius. – Tiago disse tentando se acalmar – Você consegue controlar Remo…

– Não sozinho. – Remo disse baixando o olhos desesperado – Se eu fizer alguma coisa, com algum de vocês, eu não vou suportar…

– Você não vai fazer nada. – Tiago disse categórico – Você nunca machucou ninguém, e não vai ser dessa vez que vai machucar, eu não vou deixar.

– Você não vai estar lá! – Remo gritou nervoso – Pela primeira vez, você não vai estar lá para ajudar Sirius a me segurar…

– Eu nunca vou abandonar você Remo. – Tiago disse trincando os dentes – Eu não sei como, mas sei que nunca vou abandonar nenhum de vocês…

Severo revirou os olhos.

 

**— Severo... — começou Lupin, mas Snape atropelou-o.**

**— Eu disse ao diretor várias vezes que você estava ajudando o seu velho amigo Black a entrar no castelo, Lupin, e aqui tenho a prova. Nem mesmo eu poderia sonhar que você teria o topete de usar este lugar antigo como esconderijo...**

**— Severo, você está cometendo um engano — disse Lupin com urgência na voz. — Você não sabe de tudo, posso explicar, Sirius não está aqui para matar Harry...**

**— Mais dois para Azkaban esta noite — disse Snape, os olhos brilhando de fanatismo. — Vou ficar curioso para saber como que Dumbledore vai encarar isso... Ele estava convencido de que você era inofensivo, sabe, Lupin... Um Lobisomem manso...**

 

– Babaca! – Tiago disse entredentes – Eu sempre soube que você não prestava.

– Se eu pudesse… – Sirius disse tremendo de raiva – O Ranhoso mereceu tudo que ele conseguiu na vida dele, ele merece ser um mal-acabado, mal-amado… Que nunca vai entender o que significa ter amigos.

– Só espero que vocês dois não acabem em Azkaban. – Tiago murmurou temeroso.

 

**— Seu tolo — disse Lupin com brandura. — Será que um ressentimento de criança é suficiente para mandar um homem inocente de volta a Azkaban?**

 

– É claro que para ele é motivo suficiente… – Sirius rosnou para Snape – Ele desconta a raivinha infantil dele em crianças que não tem culpa alguma! Ele maltrata Harry só por ser seu filho!

 

**BANGUE!**

**Cordas finas que lembravam cobras jorraram da ponta da varinha de Snape e se enrolaram em torno da boca de Lupin, dos seus punhos e tornozelos;**

**Ele perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão, incapaz de se mexer. Com um rugido de cólera, Black avançou para Snape, mas este apontou a varinha entre os olhos de Black.**

**— É só me dar um motivo — sussurrou o professor. — É só me dar um motivo, e juro que faço.**

 

– Esperou vinte anos para a sua vingancinha de colégio… – Sirius revirou os olhos em desprezo – Pois eu aposto que você não me mata.

 

**Black se imobilizou. Teria sido impossível dizer qual dos dois rostos revelava mais ódio.**

**Harry continuou ali, paralisado, sem saber o que fazer ou em quem acreditar. Olhou para Rony e Hermione. Seu amigo parecia tão confuso quanto ele e ainda tentava segurar um Perebas rebelde. Hermione, porém, adiantou-se, hesitante, para Snape e disse, respirando com dificuldade:**

**— Professor... Não faria mal ouvirmos o que eles têm a dizer, f... faria?**

**— Senhorita Granger, a senhorita já vai enfrentar uma suspensão — bufou Snape. — A senhorita, Potter e Weasley estão fora dos limites da escola em companhia de um criminoso sentenciado e de um Lobisomem, pelo menos uma vez na sua vida, cale a boca.**

 

– Se isso não te disse em quem você deve confiar… Não sei o que diria. – Sirius disse irônico.

– Você é realmente um babaca de marca maior. – Lily encarou Snape decepcionada – Como você pode falar com uma aluna desse jeito.

– Fica pior… – Rony murmurou apenas para Hermione ouvir, mas todos os presentes escutaram.

 

**— Mas se... Se houve um engano...**

**— FIQUE QUIETA, SUA BURRINHA! — berrou Snape, parecendo de repente muito perturbado. — NÃO FALE DO QUE NÃO ENTENDE! — Saíram algumas fagulhas da ponta de sua varinha, que continuava apontada para o rosto de Black. Hermione se calou. — A vingança é muito doce — sussurrou Snape para Black. — Como desejei ter o privilégio de apanhá-lo...**

 

– Você é desprezível. – Frank disse e Alice concordou enfaticamente ainda sem poder falar. 

– É como eu falei. – Sirius sorriu para Snape com nojo – Apenas uma vingança adolescente.

 

**— Você é que vai fazer papel de tolo outra vez, Severo — rosnou Black. — Se esse garoto levar o rato dele até o castelo — e indicou Rony com a cabeça... — Eu vou sem criar caso...**

**— Até o castelo? — retrucou Snape, com voz insinuante. — Acho que não precisamos ir tão longe. Basta eu chamar os dementadores quando sairmos do salgueiro. Eles vão ficar muito satisfeitos em vê-lo, Black... Satisfeitos o suficiente para lhe dar um beijinho, eu me arriscaria a dizer...**

 

– O pior de tudo, – Lily resmungou com desgosto – é que sei que você faria isso, sei que você faria isso hoje mesmo se estivesse em uma posição de poder. 

– Ou em superioridade numérica. – Tiago completou – Ele adoraria nos atacar aqui e agora, mas sabe muito bem que nunca poderia atacar a todos nós ao mesmo tempo e sair inteiro.

 

**A pouca cor que havia no rosto de Black desapareceu.**

**— Você... Você tem que ouvir o que tenho a dizer — disse ele, rouco. — O rato... Olhe aquele rato...**

**Mas havia um brilho alucinado nos olhos de Snape que Harry nunca vira antes. O professor parecia incapaz de ouvir.**

 

– Ele é alucinado. – Tiago disse com desdém – Sempre foi. Ele é o tipo de pessoa que acha que, se ele conseguir ser um comensal da morte, ele vai ser alguém importante nessa vidinha medíocre. 

 

**— Vamos, todos. — Snape estalou os dedos e as pontas das cordas que amarravam Lupin voaram para suas mãos. — Eu puxo o Lobisomem. Talvez os dementadores tenham um beijo para ele também...**

**Antes que se desse conta do que estava fazendo, Harry atravessou o quarto em três passadas e bloqueou a porta.**

**— Saia da frente, Potter, você já está suficientemente encrencado — rosnou Snape. — Se eu não estivesse aqui para salvar sua pele…**

 

– Espero que agora você perceba em quem você deve confiar. – Remo disse com um suspiro triste – Se eu quisesse te matar, já teria te matado antes.

 

**— O Profº. Lupin poderia ter me matado cem vezes este ano — disse Harry. — Estive sozinho com ele montes de vezes, tomando aulas de defesa contra dementadores. Se ele estava ajudando Black, por que não me liquidou logo?**

**— Não me peça para imaginar como funciona a cabeça de um Lobisomem — sibilou Snape. — Saia da frente, Potter.**

**— O SENHOR É PATÉTICO! — berrou Harry. — SÓ PORQUE ELES FIZERAM O SENHOR DE BOBO NA ESCOLA, O SENHOR NÃO QUER NEM ESCUTAR...**

 

– Agora eu estou sinceramente orgulhoso! – Sirius exclamou satisfeito levantando-se para apertar a mão de Harry.

– Todos estamos. – Tiago concordou com Sirius enfaticamente – Só espero que você não permita que Sirius seja mandado de volta para Azkaban…

 

**— SILÊNCIO! NÃO ADMITO QUE FALEM ASSIM COMIGO! — gritou Snape, parecendo mais louco que nunca. — Tal pai, tal filho, Potter! Acabei de salvar seu pescoço; você devia me agradecer de joelhos! Teria sido bem feito se Black o tivesse matado! Você teria morrido como seu pai, arrogante demais para acreditar que poderia ter se enganado com um amigo... Agora saia da frente, ou eu vou fazer você sair. SAIA DA FRENTE, POTTER!**

 

– Lembre-se, Ranhoso, – Tiago disse entredentes – se eu sobreviver a tudo isso, você nunca vai se aproximar da minha família.

– Eu espero que Harry reaja. – Sirius disse encarando Snape com verdadeiro ódio – Não, eu espero que Hermione reaja! 

 

**Harry se decidiu em uma fração de segundo. Antes que Snape pudesse sequer dar um passo em sua direção, o garoto ergueu a varinha.**

**— Expelliarmus — berrou, só que sua voz não foi a única a gritar. Houve uma explosão que fez a porta sacudir nas dobradiças; Snape foi levantado e atirado contra a parede, depois escorregou por ela até o chão, um filete de sangue escorrendo por baixo dos cabelos. Fora nocauteado.**

**Harry olhou para os lados. Rony e Hermione também tinham tentado desarmar Snape exatamente no mesmo instante. A varinha do professor voou no ar descrevendo um arco e caiu em cima da cama, ao lado de Bichento.**

 

– Vocês nocautearam esse mal-amado! – Sirius comemorou com uma grande gargalhada semelhante a um latido.

– Espero que isso signifique que vocês acreditam no Sirius. – Tiago disse feliz.

– Pode ser que eles prefiram morrer pelas minhas mãos a passar mais alguns segundos na presença desse ser baixo e desagradável… – Sirius deu de ombros – Eu preferiria.

 

**— Você não devia ter feito isso — censurou Black olhando para Harry. — Devia tê-lo deixado comigo...**

 

– É claro. – Remo disse às gargalhadas – Você com certeza era mais do que capaz de derrotar o Seboso, mesmo desarmado.

– Claro que sim. – Sirius levantou as sobrancelhas convencido – Eu sempre fui. Se eu consigo fugir de Azkaban e passar meses enganando o ministério e fugindo de dementadores, você realmente acha que eu seria derrotado por esse projeto de bruxo das trevas?

– Ou você poderia ter dito apenas obrigado. – Rony deu de ombros rindo.

–  Obrigado. – Sirius disse tirando um chapéu imaginário para Harry, Rony e Hermione.

 

**Harry evitou o olhar de Black. Não tinha certeza, mesmo agora, de que agira certo.**

**— Atacamos um professor... Atacamos um professor... — choramingou Hermione, olhando assustada para o inconsciente Snape. — Ah, vamos nos meter numa confusão tão grande...**

**Lupin lutava para se livrar das cordas. Black se abaixou depressa e o desamarrou. O professor se ergueu, esfregando os braços onde as cordas o tinham machucado.**

**— Obrigado, Harry — agradeceu.**

 

– Isso é uma reação digna. – Remo disse implicando com Sirius.

 

**— Não estou dizendo com isso que já acredito no senhor — disse o garoto.**

 

– Mas está dizendo que está disposto a ouvir, – Tiago disse olhando para Harry com carinho – E isso é mais do que o bastante.

 

**— Então está na hora de lhe apresentarmos alguma prova. Você, garoto... Me dê o Pedro, por favor. Agora.**

**Rony apertou Perebas mais junto ao peito.**

**— Nem vem — disse o garoto com a voz fraca. — O senhor está tentando dizer que Black fugiu de Azkahan só para pôr as mãos em Perebas? Quero dizer... — e olhou para Harry e Hermione à procura de apoio —, tudo bem, vamos dizer que Pettigrew pudesse se transformar em rato, há milhões de ratos, como é que Black vai saber qual é o que está procurando se estava trancafiado em Azkaban?**

**— Sabe, Sirius, a pergunta é justa — disse Lupin, virando-se para Black com a testa ligeiramente franzida. — Como foi que você descobriu onde estava o rato?**

 

– A foto de Rony no profeta diário. – Sirius disse – O Fudge me deu um jornal enquanto eu estava em Azkaban, e depois disso eu fugi, só pode ter sido isso.

 

**Black enfiou uma das mãos, que lembravam garras, dentro das vestes e tirou um pedaço de papel amassado, que ele alisou e mostrou aos outros.**

**Era a foto de Rony com a família, que aparecera no Profeta Diário no último verão, e ali, no ombro de Rony, estava Perebas.**

**— Onde foi que você arranjou isso? — perguntou Lupin a Black, perplexo.**

**— Fudge — disse Black. — Quando ele foi inspecionar Azkaban no ano passado, me cedeu o jornal que levava. E lá estava Pedro, na primeira página... no ombro desse garoto... Reconheci-o na mesma hora... Quantas vezes o vi se transformar? — a legenda dizia que o menino ia voltar para Hogwarts... Onde Harry estava...**

**— Meu Deus — exclamou Lupin baixinho, olhando de Perebas para a foto no jornal e de volta ao rato. — A pata dianteira...**

**— Que é que tem a pata? — disse Rony em tom de desafio.**

**— Tem um dedinho faltando — afirmou Black.**

**— Claro — murmurou Lupin. — Tão simples... Tão genial... Ele mesmo o cortou?**

**— Pouco antes de se transformar — confirmou Black. — Quando eu o encurralei, ele gritou para a rua inteira que eu havia traído Lílian e Tiago. Então, antes que eu pudesse lhe lançar um feitiço, ele explodiu a rua com a varinha escondida às costas, matou todo mundo em um raio de seis metros, e fugiu para dentro do bueiro com os outros ratos...**

 

– Nunca imaginei que Pedro pudesse fazer isso. – Tiago disse colocando a mão na testa desolado – Snape estava certo afinal.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – Sirius perguntou franzindo a testa para Tiago.

– Ele disse, que eu sou arrogante demais para acreditar que eu poderia ser enganado por um amigo… – Tiago murmurou – E ele estava certo, eu sou arrogante demais. Eu devia ter imaginado que Pedro me trairia. Eu devia ter confiado em Sirius.

– Você não tinha como imaginar. – Lily disse com doçura – Isso só mostra como você é uma pessoa boa… Você apenas acredita nas pessoas, e isso é uma coisa boa, não é uma coisa ruim.

– Mas nem todos são confiáveis. – Tiago disse com um suspiro pesado – E eu já devia ter aprendido isso.

– Agora você já sabe. – Sirius disse para acalmar Tiago – Quando isso acontecer você não vai cometer o mesmo erro, não vai confiar na pessoa errada. 

– Só isso já vale nossa vinda. – Harry murmurou feliz.

 

**— Você já ouviu falar, não Rony? — perguntou Lupin. — O maior pedaço do corpo de Pedro que acharam foi o dedo.**

**— Olha aqui, Perebas com certeza brigou com outro rato ou coisa parecida! Ele está na minha família há séculos, certo...**

**— Doze anos, para sermos exatos — disse Lupin. — Você nunca estranhou que ele tenha vivido tantos anos?**

**— Nós... Nós cuidamos bem dele!**

**— Mas ele não está com um aspecto muito saudável no momento, não é? — comentou Lupin. — Imagino que esteja perdendo peso desde que ouviu falar que Sirius fugiu...**

**— Ele tem andado apavorado com aquele gato maluco! — justificou Rony, indicando com a cabeça Bichento, que continuava a ronronar na cama.**

 

– Mas Perebas já estava doente antes… – Frank disse pensativo – Mione comprou o Bichento no dia que Rony foi à loja de animais procurar um tônico… E na época ele disse que o rato estava doente desde que voltaram do Egito.

– Agora não sei se você está simplesmente mentindo ou se está desesperado para que tudo seja mentira… – Sirius disse encarando Rony com pena.

– Ele estava desesperado. – Tiago disse – Eu o compreendo, quando descobri sobre Pedro também senti esse desespero, gostaria que fosse tudo mentira…

 

**Mas isso não era verdade, ocorreu a Harry de repente... Perebas já estava com cara de doente antes de conhecer Bichento... Desde que Rony voltara do Egito... Desde que Black escapara...**

**— O gato não é maluco — disse Black, rouco. Ele estendeu a mão ossuda e acariciou a cabeça peluda de Bichento. — É o gato mais inteligente que já encontrei. Reconheceu na mesma hora o que Pedro era. E quando me encontrou, percebeu que eu não era cachorro. Levou um tempinho para confiar em mim. No fim eu consegui comunicar a ele o que estava procurando e ele tem me ajudado...**

**— Como assim? — murmurou Hermione.**

**— Ele tentou trazer Pedro a mim, mas não pôde... Então roubou para mim as senhas de acesso à Torre da Grifinória... Pelo que entendi, ele as tirou da mesa-de-cabeceira de um garoto...**

 

– Tem uma coisa que eu não entendo. – Neville disse de repente – Você diz que consegue se comunicar com Bichento, então animagos conseguem se comunicar com animais quando estão transformados? Ou é por que ele é metade Amasso?

– Nós temos facilidade de nos comunicar com animais… – Tiago deu de ombros – Mas não do jeito que Sirius está dizendo, a ponto de saber detalhes.

– Acho que isso se deve à metade Amasso dele… – Sirius cogitou – Amassos são extremamente inteligentes e perceptivos.

 

**O cérebro de Harry parecia estar fraquejando sob o peso do que ouvia. Era absurdo... Contudo...**

**— Mas Pedro soube o que estava acontecendo e se mandou... — falou Black. — Este gato... Bichento, foi o nome que lhe deu?... Me disse que Pedro tinha sujado os lençóis de sangue... Suponho que tenha se mordido... Ora, fingir-se de morto já tinha dado certo uma vez...**

**Essas palavras sacudiram o torpor mental de Harry.**

**— E sabe por que é que ele se fingiu de morto? — perguntou o garoto impetuosamente. — Porque sabia que você ia matar ele como tinha matado os meus pais!**

 

– Me desculpe, Harry, mas você está sendo extremamente lento. – Tiago disse olhando para o filho com preocupação – Se ele estivesse fugindo de Sirius, ele teria se revelado quando Sirius foi preso, não ficaria escondido se fingindo de bicho de estimação de crianças.

– Isso é realmente bizarro. – Sirius disse pensativo – Imagino que tipo de coisa ele presenciou…

– Podemos, por favor, não falar sobre isso? – Rony perguntou corando furiosamente.

 

**— Não — disse Lupin. — Harry...**

**— E agora você veio acabar com ele!**

**— É verdade, vim — disse Black, lançando um olhar maligno a Perebas.**

**— Então eu devia ter deixado Snape levar você! — gritou Harry.**

**— Harry — disse Lupin depressa —, você não está vendo? Todo este tempo pensamos que Sirius tinha traído seus pais e que Pedro o perseguira... Mas foi o contrário, você não está vendo? Pedro traiu sua mãe e seu pai... Sirius perseguiu Pedro...**

**— NÃO É VERDADE! — berrou Harry. — ELE ERA O FIEL DO SEGREDO DELES! ELE DISSE ISSO ANTES DO SENHOR APARECER. ELE CONFESSOU QUE MATOU MEUS PAIS!**

**O garoto apontava para Black, que sacudia a cabeça devagarinho; de repente seus olhos fundos ficaram excessivamente brilhantes.**

**— Harry... Foi o mesmo que ter matado — disse, rouco. — Convenci Lílian e Tiago a entregarem o segredo a Pedro no último instante, convenci-os a usar Pedro como fiel do segredo, em vez de mim... A culpa é minha, eu sei... Na noite em que eles morreram, eu tinha combinado de procurar Pedro para verificar se ele continuava bem, mas quando cheguei ao esconderijo ele não estava. Mas não havia sinais de luta. Achei estranho. Fiquei apavorado. Corri na mesma hora direto para a casa dos seus pais. E quando vi a casa destruída e os corpos deles... Percebi o que Pedro devia ter feito. O que eu tinha feito.**

**A voz dele se partiu. Ele virou as costas.**

 

– A culpa é minha. – os olhos de Sirius se encheram de lágrimas imediatamente – Eu nunca devia ter deixado vocês usarem Pedro como o fiel do segredo, eu não devia ter sugerido isso, não foi você quem confiou na pessoa errada, fui eu! – Sirius colocou a cabeça entre os braços e começou a soluçar furiosamente.

– A culpa não é sua. – Tiago disse indo até Sirius e pousando a mão em suas costas – Você não me obrigou a fazer nada. Eu devo ter achado uma boa ideia… Não era responsabilidade sua…

– Mas fui eu! – Sirius gritou – Foi tudo culpa minha.

– Não foi. – Tiago disse enfático – E acho melhor você parar de se culpar, pelo visto todos nós temos uma parcela de culpa pelo que aconteceu no final.

– Eu juro, – Sirius disse levantando a cabeça e encarrando seu melhor amigo – que nunca vou permitir que você morra, que nunca vou permitir que você seja traído por um de seus amigos.

– E eu nunca vou deixar você acabar em Azkaban. – Remo disse dando tapinhas nas costas do amigo.

– E eu jamais deixarei que as pessoas te menosprezem por causa da sua licantropia. – Tiago concluiu sorrindo para Remo e voltando para seu lugar.

 

**— Basta — disse Lupin, e havia um tom inflexível em sua voz que Harry nunca ouvira antes. — Tem uma maneira de provar o que realmente aconteceu. Rony, me dê esse rato.**

**— Que é que o senhor vai fazer com ele se eu der? — perguntou Rony, tenso.**

**— Obrigá-lo a se revelar — disse Lupin. — Se ele for realmente um rato, não se machucará.**

**Rony hesitou. Então, finalmente estendeu a mão e entregou Perebas a Lupin. O rato começou a guinchar sem parar, se contorcendo, os olhinhos negros saltando das órbitas.**

**— Está pronto, Sirius? — perguntou Lupin.**

**Black já apanhara a varinha de Snape na cama. Aproximou-se de Lupin e do rato que se debatia e seus olhos úmidos pareceram, de repente, arder em seu rosto.**

**— Juntos? — perguntou em voz baixa.**

**— Acho melhor — confirmou Lupin, segurando Perebas apertado em uma das mãos e a varinha na outra. — Quando eu contar três. UM... DOIS... TRÊS!**

**Lampejos branco-azulados irromperam das duas varinhas; por um instante, Perebas parou no ar, o corpinho cinzento revirando-se alucinadamente, Rony berrou, o rato caiu e bateu no chão. Seguiu-se novo lampejo ofuscante e então...**

**Foi como assistir a um filme de uma árvore em crescimento. Surgiu uma cabeça no chão; brotaram membros; um momento depois havia um homem onde antes estivera Perebas, apertando e torcendo as mãos. Bichento bufava e rosnava na cama; os pelos das costas eriçados.**

 

– Bichento é melhor julgador de caráter do que qualquer um de nós. – Tiago murmurou cansado.

 

**Era um homem muito baixo, quase do tamanho de Harry e Hermione.**

**Seus cabelos finos e descoloridos estavam malcuidados e o cocuruto da cabeça era careca.**

**Tinha o aspecto flácido de um homem gorducho que perdera muito peso em pouco tempo. A pele estava enrugada, quase como a pelagem do Perebas, e havia um ar ratinheiro em volta do seu nariz fino e dos olhos muito miúdos e lacrimosos. Ele olhou para os presentes, um a um, respirando raso e depressa. Harry viu seus olhos correrem para a porta e voltarem.**

**— Ora, ora, olá, Pedro — saudou-o Lupin educadamente, como se fosse freqüente ratos virarem velhos colegas de escola à sua volta.**

**— Há quanto tempo!**

**— S... Sirius R... Remo. — Até a voz de Pettigrew lembrava um guincho. Novamente seus olhos correram para a porta. — Meus amigos... Meus velhos amigos...**

 

– Hipócrita. – Sirius rosnou.

– A voz dele devia soar como guinchos por estar a 12 anos em sua forma animaga, deve estar mais acostumado a viver como rato do que como gente. – Remo murmurou irritado.

– Nós já devíamos saber… – Tiago bufou novamente – O rato é o simbolo da traição… É como se a forma animaga dele sempre estivesse nos avisando que ele não era confiável.

 

**A varinha de Black se ergueu, mas Lupin agarrou-o pelo pulso, lançando-lhe um olhar de censura, depois tornou a se virar para Pettigrew, com a voz leve e displicente.**

**— Estávamos tendo uma conversinha, Pedro, sobre os acontecimentos da noite em que Lílian e Tiago morreram. Você talvez tenha perdido os detalhes enquanto guinchava na cama...**

**— Remo — ofegou Pettigrew, e Harry observou que se formavam gotas de suor em seu rosto lívido —, você não acredita nele, acredita...? Ele tentou me matar, Remo...**

**— Foi o que ouvimos dizer — respondeu Lupin, mais friamente. — Eu gostaria de esclarecer algumas coisas com você, Pedro, se você quiser ter...**

**— Ele veio tentar me matar outra vez! — guinchou Pettigrew de repente, apontando para Black, e Harry percebeu que o homem usara o dedo médio, porque lhe faltava o indicador. — Ele matou Lílian e Tiago e agora vai me matar também... Você tem que me ajudar, Remo...**

 

– Como esse rato miserável ousa falar de Tiago e Lily! – Sirius rosnou segurando-se com força no sofá, tentando se controlar.

– Eu não acredito! – Remo estava lívido – Eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar que ele ainda ouse se fingir de inocente! Com quem ele pensa que está falando?

 

**O rosto de Black parecia mais caveiroso que nunca ao fixar os olhos fundos em Pettigrew.**

**— Ninguém vai tentar matá-lo até resolvermos umas coisas — disse Lupin.**

**— Resolvermos umas coisas? — guinchou Pettigrew, mais uma vez olhando desesperado para os lados, registrando as janelas pregadas e, mais uma vez, a única porta. — Eu sabia que ele viria atrás de mim! Sabia que ele voltaria para me pegar! Estou esperando isso há doze anos!**

**— Você sabia que Sirius ia fugir de Azkaban? — perguntou Lupin, com a testa franzida. — Sabendo que ninguém jamais fez isso antes?**

**— Ele tem poderes das trevas com os quais a gente só consegue sonhar! — gritou Pettigrew com voz aguda. — De que outro jeito fugiria de lá? Suponho que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado tenha lhe ensinado alguns truques!**

 

– É claro! – Sirius bufou – Por que todos os outros servos de Voldemort que estão em Azkaban não usam esses truques para fugir de lá também? – completou extremamente irônico.

 

**Black começou a rir, uma risada horrível, sem alegria, que encheu o quarto todo.**

**— Voldemort me ensinou alguns truques?**

**Pettigrew se encolheu como se Black tivesse brandido um chicote contra ele.**

**— Que foi, se apavorou de ouvir o nome do seu velho mestre? — perguntou Black. — Não o culpo, Pedro. O pessoal dele não anda muito satisfeito com você, não é mesmo?**

**— Não sei o que você quer dizer com isso, Sirius... — murmurou Pettigrew, respirando mais rapidamente que nunca. Todo o seu rosto brilhava de suor agora.**

**— Você não andou se escondendo de mim esses doze anos. Andou se escondendo dos seguidores de Voldemort. Eu soube de umas coisas em Azkaban, Pedro... Todos pensam que você está morto ou já o teriam chamado a prestar contas... Ouvi-os gritar todo o tipo de coisa durante o sono. Parece que acham que o traidor os traiu também. Voldemort foi à casa dos Potter confiando em uma informação sua... E Voldemort perdeu o poder lá. E nem todos os seguidores dele foram parar em Azkaban, não é mesmo? Ainda há muitos por aí, esperando a hora, fingindo que reconheceram seus erros... Se chegarem, a saber, que você continua vivo, Pedro...**

 

– É claro… – Tiago bufou – Todos achavam que Sirius era o fiel do segredo, então se Pedro simplesmente aparecesse dizendo que se escondeu quando Sirius tentou matá-lo ele seria considerado um herói… Mas os seguidores de Voldemort, os verdadeiros comensais da morte, eles sabiam a verdade, eles sabiam que Sirius não era um deles…

 

**— Não sei... Do que está falando... — respondeu Pettigrew, mais esganiçado que nunca. Ele enxugou o rosto na manga e ergueu os olhos para Lupin. — Você não acredita nessa... Nessa loucura, Remo...**

**— Devo admitir, Pedro, que acho difícil compreender por que um homem inocente iria querer passar doze anos sob a forma de um rato.**

**— Inocente, mas apavorado! — guinchou Pettigrew. — Se os seguidores de Voldemort estivessem atrás de mim, seria porque mandei um dos seus melhores homens para Azkaban, o espião, Sirius Black!**

**O rosto de Black se contorceu.**

**— Como é que você se atreve? — rosnou ele, parecendo de repente o cachorro do tamanho de um urso que ele fora há pouco.**

**— Eu, espião do Voldemort? Quando foi que andei espreitando gente mais forte e mais poderosa do que eu? Agora você, Pedro, jamais vou entender por que não reparei desde o começo que você era o espião; você sempre gostou de amigos grandalhões que o protegessem, não é mesmo? Você costumava nos acompanhar... A mim e ao Remo... E ao Tiago...**

 

– Tão óbvio! – Sirius bateu na própria testa – Tudo tão óbvio! O rato sempre gostou de viver à sombra de qualquer um mais forte que ele. Na escola eramos nós. Fora da escola ele podia arranjar protetores melhores.

 

**Pettigrew tornou a enxugar o rosto; estava quase ofegando, sem ar.**

**— Eu, espião... Você deve ter perdido o juízo... Nunca... Não sei como pode dizer uma...**

**— Lílian e Tiago só fizeram de você o fiel do segredo porque eu sugeri — sibilou Black, tão venenosamente que Pettigrew deu um passo atrás. — Achei que era o plano perfeito... Um blefe... Voldemort com certeza viria atrás de mim, jamais sonharia que os dois usariam um sujeito fraco e sem talento como você... Deve ter sido a hora mais sublime de sua vida infeliz quando você contou a Voldemort que podia lhe entregar os Potter.**

**Pettigrew resmungava, perturbado; Harry entreouvia palavras como "extravagante" e "demência", mas não conseguia deixar de prestar mais atenção à palidez do rosto de Pettigrew e ao jeito com que seus olhos continuavam a correr para as janelas e a porta.**

**— Profº. Lupin — disse Hermione timidamente. — Posso... Posso dizer uma coisa?**

**— Claro, Hermione — disse Lupin cortesmente.**

**— Bem... Perebas... Quero dizer, esse... Esse homem... Ele dormiu no quarto de Harry durante três anos. Se está trabalhando para Você-Sabe-Quem, como é que ele nunca tentou fazer mal a Harry antes?**

 

– Para que? – Sirius perguntou encolhendo os olhos – Por quê ele iria se arriscar matando Harry por um mestre morto? Por que ele faria algo que não fosse gerar uma recompensa?

– Não faria. – Tiago disse em tom de desprezo – Nunca fez, sempre esperava algo em troca, por cada coisinha que fazia.

– E sempre queria crédito por coisas que nem ao menos fez. – Remo suspirou.

 

**— Taí! — exclamou Pettigrew com voz esganiçada, apontando para Hermione a mão mutilada. — Muito obrigado! Está vendo, Remo? Nunca toquei em um fio de cabelo de Harry! Por que iria fazer isso?**

**— Vou lhe dizer o porquê — falou Black. — Porque você nunca fez nada, nem a ninguém nem para ninguém, sem saber o que poderia ganhar com isso. Voldemort está foragido há doze anos, dizem que está semimorto. Você não ia matar bem debaixo do nariz de Alvo Dumbledore, por causa de um bruxo moribundo que perdeu todo o poder, ia? Não, você ia querer ter certeza de que ele era o valentão do colégio antes de voltar para o lado dele, não ia? Por que outra razão você procurou uma família de bruxos para o acolher? Para ficar de ouvido atento às novidades, não é mesmo, Pedro? Caso o seu velho protetor recuperasse a antiga força e fosse seguro se juntar a ele...**

 

– E então, Pedro estaria ali, pronto para agir e receber todas as glórias, no momento em que ouvisse que Voldemort voltou. – Tiago disse com nojo.

 

**Pettigrew abriu a boca e tornou a fechá-la várias vezes. Parecia ter perdido a capacidade de falar.**

**— Hum... Sr. Black... Sirius? — disse Hermione.**

**Black se assustou ao ouvir alguém tratá-lo assim, com tanta polidez, e encarou Hermione como se nunca tivesse visto nada parecido.**

**— Se o senhor não se importar que eu pergunte, como... Como foi que o senhor fugiu de Azkaban, se não usou artes das trevas?**

**— Muito obrigado — exclamou Pettigrew, acenando freneticamente com a cabeça na direção da garota. — Exatamente! Precisamente o que eu...**

 

– Esse idiota acha que Hermione está tentando defendê-lo. – Sirius bufou – Mas é óbvio que ela quer apenas recolher todas as informações pertinentes… Esse é o estilo dela…

 

**Mas Lupin o fez calar com um olhar. Black franziu ligeiramente a testa para Hermione, mas não porque estivesse aborrecido com ela. Parecia estar considerando a pergunta.**

**— Não sei como foi que fugi — disse lentamente. — Acho que a única razão por que nunca perdi o juízo é porque sabia que era inocente. Isto não era um pensamento feliz, então os dementadores não podiam sugá-lo de mim... Mas serviu para me manter lúcido e consciente de quem eu era... Me ajudou a conservar meus poderes quando tudo se tornava... Excessivo... Eu conseguia me transformar na cela... Virar cachorro. Os dementadores não conseguem enxergar, sabe... — Ele engoliu em seco. — Aproximam-se das pessoas se alimentando de suas emoções... Eles percebiam que os meus sentimentos eram menos... Menos humanos, menos complexos quando eu era cachorro... Mas achavam, é claro, que eu estava perdendo o juízo como todos os prisioneiros de lá, por isso não se incomodavam. Mas eu fiquei fraco, muito fraco, e não tinha esperança de afastá-los sem uma varinha... Mas, então, vi Pedro naquela foto... E compreendi que ele estava em Hogwarts com Harry... Perfeitamente colocado para agir, se lhe chegasse a menor notícia de que o partido das trevas estava reunindo forças novamente...**

**Pettigrew sacudia a cabeça, murmurando em silêncio, mas todo o tempo seus olhos se fixavam em Black como se estivesse hipnotizado.**

**—... Pronto para atacar no momento em que se certificasse de que contava com aliados... E para entregar o último Potter. Se lhes entregasse Harry, quem se atreveria a dizer que traíra Lord Voldemort? Pedro seria recebido de volta com todas as honras... Então, entendem, eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Era o único que sabia que ele continuava vivo...**

 

– Você não podia deixar meu filho em perigo… – Tiago disse emocionado – Você se arriscou a levar o beijo do dementador para proteger o Harry, e para vingar minha morte…

– Ninguém pode dizer que não sou seu amigo de verdade. – Sirius disse sustentando o olhar de Tiago.

 

**Harry se lembrou do que o Sr. Weasley contara à mulher:** **_"Os guardas dizem que ele anda falando durante o sono... sempre as mesmas palavras... Ele está em Hogwarts”._ **

 

– Não era Harry, – Frank disse olhando para Alice cuidadoso – era Pedro… Ele nunca quis matar Harry…

Alice olhou para Sirius com expressão arrependida. Parecia querer pedir desculpas, mas ainda estava silenciada. 

– Não me peça desculpas para depois me apontar o dedo de novo. – Sirius disse fazendo um gesto impaciente com a mão – Só me peça desculpas quando for ser sincera, e quando não for mais julgar os outros.

 

**— Era como se alguém tivesse acendido uma fogueira na minha cabeça, e os dementadores não pudessem destruí-la... Não era um pensamento feliz... Era uma obsessão... Mas isso me deu forças, clareou minha mente. Então, uma noite quando abriram a porta para me trazer comida, eu passei por eles em forma de cachorro... Para eles é tão difícil perceberem emoções animais que ficaram confusos... Eu estava magro, muito magro... O bastante para passar entre as grades... Ainda como cachorro nadei até a costa... Viajei para o norte e entrei escondido nos terrenos de Hogwarts, como cachorro. Desde então vivi na floresta, exceto nas horas em que saía para assistir ao Quadribol, é claro. Você voa bem como o seu pai, Harry…**

 

– Um cão que gosta de quadribol! – Lily exclamou de repente – Vocês sabiam o tempo todo que Sirius estava por perto, sabiam o tempo todo que ele poderia ter matado Harry quando quisesse e não matou em momento algum.

– Ele só queria assistir ao quadribol. – Tiago disse feliz em ouvir, de seu melhor amigo, que Harry voava tão bem quanto ele.

– Então era você no dia que Harry fugiu da casa dos tios? – Lily perguntou pensativa.

– Muito provavelmente sim. – Sirius deu de ombros.

 

**Black se virou para o garoto, que não evitou seu olhar.**

**— Acredite-me — disse, rouco. — Acredite-me, Harry. Nunca traí Tiago e Lílian. Teria preferido morrer a traí-los.**

**E, finalmente, Harry acreditou. A garganta apertada demais para falar, fez um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça.**

 

– Vocês vão inocentar o Sirius, – Tiago murmurou esperançoso – Assim como inocentaram Hagrid no ano anterior… E Sirius vai cuidar de você. Você vai viver em uma casa bruxa e finalmente vai ser feliz nas férias…

– E Remo poderia viver lá também, – Sirius começou a sonhar – seria bom para o Harry ter dois amigos por perto…

Hermione, que já tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas, não conseguiu resistir e deixou um soluço fino escapar por entre os lábios.

 

**— Não!**

**Pettigrew caíra de joelhos como se o aceno de Harry fosse a sua sentença de morte. Arrastou-se de joelhos, humilhou-se, as mãos juntas diante do peito como se rezasse.**

**— Sirius... Sou eu... Pedro... Seu amigo... Você não...**

**Black deu um chute no ar e Pettigrew se encolheu.**

**— Já tem sujeira suficiente nas minhas vestes sem você tocar nelas — exclamou Black.**

**— Remo! — esganiçou-se Pettigrew, virando-se para Lupin, implorando com as mãos e os joelhos no chão. — Você não acredita nisso... Sirius não teria lhe contado se eles tivessem mudado os planos?**

**— Não, se pensasse que eu era o espião, Pedro. Presumo que foi por isso que você não me contou, Sirius? — perguntou ele, pouco interessado, por cima da cabeça de Pettigrew.**

**— Me perdoe, Remo — disse Black.**

 

– Vocês pensaram… – Remo olhou para Tiago e Sirius ligeiramente magoado – Vocês pensaram que eu era o espião de Voldemort?

– Nós não temos como saber Aluado. – Tiago disse encarando Remo com seriedade – Mas agora isso nunca vai acontecer, seja o que quer que tenha nos feito desconfiar de você, nunca irá nos influenciar.

 

**— Tudo bem, Almofadinhas, meu velho amigo — respondeu Lupin, que agora enrolava as mangas das vestes. — E você me perdoa por acreditar que você fosse o espião?**

**— Claro. — E a sombra de um sorriso perpassou o rosto ossudo de Black. Ele, também, começou a enrolar as mangas. — Vamos matá-lo juntos?**

**— Acho que sim — concordou Lupin sombriamente.**

 

– Não! – Tiago gemeu de repente – Vocês não podem matá-lo.

– Mas ele é um traidor vil! – Remo disse sem entender o motivo para Tiago querer o rato vivo.

– Ele te traiu! Entregou vocês para Voldemort! – Sirius concordou com Remo enfático.

– Mas se vocês o matarem, serão assassinos! – Tiago disse encarando os melhores amigos – E se fossem condenados, quem cuidaria de Harry? Harry teria que viver com os trouxas? – Tiago ponderou – Com ele vivo, Sirius pode provar sua inocência, e ser um homem livre.

– Tiago tem razão. – Lily disse preocupada – Vocês não podem se tornar assassinos! Vocês são melhores do que isso.

 

**— Vocês não me matariam... Não vão me matar... — exclamou Pettigrew. — E correu para Rony.**

**— Rony... Eu não fui um bom amigo... Um bom bichinho? Você não vai deixá-los me matarem, Rony, vai... Você está do meu lado, não está?**

**Mas Rony olhava Pettigrew com absoluto nojo.**

**— Eu deixei você dormir na minha cama! — exclamou ele.**

**— Bom garoto... Bom dono... — Pettigrew se arrastou até Rony — você não vai deixá-los fazerem isso... Eu fui o seu rato... Fui um bom bicho de estimação...**

 

A expressão de Rony era a do mais puro nojo. Ainda se lembrava perfeitamente daquela noite, da raiva que sentiu ao descobrir que ele e toda a sua família foram enganados por doze anos. Pettigrew definitivamente não merecia uma segunda chance.

 

**— Se você foi um rato melhor do que foi um homem, não é coisa para se gabar, Pedro — disse Black com aspereza.**

**Rony, empalidecendo ainda mais de dor, puxou a perna quebrada para longe do alcance de Pettigrew. Ainda de joelhos, este se virou e cambaleou para frente, agarrando a bainha das vestes de Hermione.**

**— Garota meiga... Garota inteligente... Você... Você não vai deixar que eles... Me ajude.**

**Hermione puxou as vestes para longe das mãos de Pettigrew e recuou contra a parede, horrorizada.**

**Pettigrew continuou ajoelhado, tremendo descontroladamente, e foi virando lentamente a cabeça para Harry.**

**— Harry... Harry... Você é igualzinho ao seu pai... Igualzinho...**

**— COMO É QUE VOCÊ SE ATREVE A FALAR COM HARRY? — rugiu Black. — COMO TEM CORAGEM DE OLHAR PARA ELE? COMO TEM CORAGEM DE FALAR DE TIAGO NA FRENTE DELE?**

 

– Como ele se atreve! – Sirius rosnou segurando-se ao sofá com tanta força que suas unhas furaram o estofado.

– Calma, Sirius. – Remo disse prevendo que as coisas não acabariam bem se Sirius se descontrolasse completamente – Você pode se machucar se se transformar irritado.

– Remo tem razão. – Tiago observava o amigo com cuidado – Apenas se acalme, nós vamos mudar tudo isso. Eu prometo.

 

**— Harry — sussurrou Pettigrew, arrastando-se em direção ao garoto, com as mãos estendidas. — Harry, Tiago não iria querer que eles me matassem... Tiago teria compreendido, Harry... Teria tido piedade...**

 

– É claro que não teria piedade! – Tiago disse entredentes – Só não permitiria que meus amigos se tornassem assassinos! Eles não merecem passar anos em Azkaban!

 

**Black e Lupin avançaram ao mesmo tempo, agarraram Pettigrew pelos ombros e o atiraram de costas no chão, O homem ficou ali, contorcendo-se de terror, olhando fixamente para os dois.**

**— Você vendeu Lílian e Tiago a Voldemort — disse Black, que também tremia. — Você nega isso?**

**Pettigrew prorrompeu em lágrimas. A cena era terrível, ele parecia um bebezão careca, encolhendo-se.**

**— Sirius, Sirius, o que é que eu podia ter feito? O Lord das Trevas... Você não faz idéia... Ele tem armas que você não imagina... Tive medo, Sirius, eu nunca fui corajoso como você, Remo e Tiago. Eu nunca desejei que isso acontecesse... Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado me forçou...**

 

– Mentiroso! – Tiago gritou com os dentes trincados – Ninguém te obrigou a nos trair! Poderia ficar escondido assim como nós ficamos! – Tiago tremia da cabeça aos pés, a cada minuto aquela história parecia ainda pior.

 

**— NÃO MINTA! — berrou Black. — VOCÊ ANDOU PASSANDO INFORMAÇÕES PARA ELE DURANTE UM ANO ANTES DE LILIAN E TIAGO MORREREM! VOCÊ ERA ESPIÃO DELE!**

**— Ele estava assumindo o poder em toda parte! — exclamou Pettigrew. — Que é que eu tinha a ganhar recusando o que me pedia?**

 

– É exatamente como vocês disseram! – Lily disse nervosa – Ele entregou a pessoa que o protegeu por anos, que foi seu amigo. Só por que não tinha nada a ganhar não entregando… Ele é um monstro! 

– Agora faz todo o sentido ele não estar aqui. – Frank disse com um suspiro pesaroso – Todos nós temos uma segunda chance, mas ele não… 

 

**— Que é que você tinha a ganhar lutando contra o bruxo mais maligno que já existiu? — perguntou Black, com uma terrível expressão de fúria no rosto. — Apenas vidas inocentes, Pedro!**

**— Você não entende! — choramingou Pettigrew. — Ele teria me matado, Sirius!**

**— ENTÃO VOCÉ DEVIA TER MORRIDO! — rugiu Black. — MORRER EM VEZ DE TRAIR SEUS AMIGOS! COMO TERÍAMOS FEITO POR VOCÊ!**

**Black e Lupin estavam ombro a ombro, as varinhas erguidas.**

**— Você devia ter percebido — disse Lupin com a voz controlada —, que se Voldemort não o matasse, nós o mataríamos. Adeus, Pedro.**

**Hermione cobriu o rosto com as mãos e se virou para a parede.**

**— NÃO! — berrou Harry. E se adiantou, colocando-se entre Pettigrew e as varinhas. — Vocês não podem matá-lo — disse afobado. — Não podem.**

 

– O que? – Sirius e Remo perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

 

**Black e Lupin fizeram cara de espanto.**

**— Harry esse verme é a razão por que você não tem pais — rosnou Black. — Esse covardão teria olhado você morrer, sem levantar um dedo. Você ouviu o que ele disse. Dava mais valor à pele nojenta do que a toda sua família.**

**— Eu sei — ofegou Harry. — Vamos levar Pedro até o castelo. Vamos entregar ele aos dementadores. Ele pode ir para Azkaban... Mas não o matem.**

**— Harry! — exclamou Pettigrew, e atirou os braços em torno dos joelhos de Harry. — Você... Obrigado... É mais do que eu mereço... Obrigado...**

**— Tire as mãos de cima de mim — vociferou Harry empurrando as mãos de Pettigrew, enojado. — Não estou fazendo isso por você. Estou fazendo isso porque acho que meu pai não ia querer que os melhores amigos dele virassem assassinos... Por sua causa.**

 

– Você tinha razão. – Tiago disse olhando para Harry com orgulho – Você nunca me conheceu, mas é como se tivesse passado toda a vida comigo.

– Eu sempre senti como se conhecesse meu pai… – Harry murmurou observando Tiago – Mas agora percebo que estava enganado… Há muito mais para conhecer do que jamais imaginei…

– Espero que isso seja uma coisa boa. – Tiago disse encarando Harry.

 

**Ninguém se mexeu nem fez qualquer ruído exceto Pettigrew, cuja respiração saía em arquejos, e ele levava as mãos ao peito.**

**Black e Lupin se entreolharam. Então, com um único movimento, baixaram as varinhas.**

**— Você é a única pessoa que tem o direito de decidir, Harry — disse Black. — Mas pense... Pense no que ele fez...**

**— Ele pode ir para Azkaban — repetiu Harry. — Se alguém merece aquele lugar é ele...**

**Pettigrew continuava a arquejar às costas do garoto.**

**— Muito bem — disse Lupin. — Saia da frente, então.**

**Harry hesitou.**

**— Vou amarrá-lo — disse Lupin. — Só isso, juro.**

**Harry saiu do caminho. Cordas finas saíram da varinha de Lupin, desta vez, e no momento seguinte Pettigrew estava se revirando no chão, amarrado e amordaçado.**

**— Mas se você se transformar, Pedro — rosnou Black, a varinha também apontada para Pettigrew —, nós o mataremos. Concorda, Harry?**

 

– Péssima ideia… – Tiago murmurou de repente – Basta um segundo de distração e ele pode se transformar e desaparecer… No que vocês estavam pensando?

– Não sei. – Sirius disse coçando a cabeça nervoso – Devíamos ter trancado ele em uma jaula inquebrável…

– Só espero estar errado… – Tiago disse encarando o livro – Mas não podemos esquecer que Remo não tomou a poção, e é noite de lua cheia…

Remo tremeu ao pensar no que poderia acontecer se ele se transformasse.

 

**Harry olhou a figura lastimável no chão e concordou com a cabeça de modo que Pettigrew pudesse vê-lo.**

**— Certo — disse Lupin, subitamente eficiente. — Rony, não sei consertar ossos tão bem quanto Madame Pomfrey, por isso acho melhor só imobilizar sua perna até o entregarmos na ala hospitalar.**

**Ele foi até Rony, se abaixou, tocou a perna dele com a varinha e murmurou:**

**— Férula! — Ataduras se enrolaram à perna de Rony e a prenderam firmemente a uma tala.**

 

– Isso com certeza é muito melhor do que perder todos os ossos de uma vez por um feitiço mal feito. – Gina sorriu para Harry e Rony.

 

**Depois, o professor ajudou o garoto a se levantar; Rony, desajeitado, apoiou no chão o peso da perna e não fez careta.**

**— Está melhor. Obrigado.**

**— E o Profº. Snape? — perguntou Hermione com a voz fraquinha, contemplando o professor encostado à parede.**

 

– Vocês deviam deixá-lo ai. – Tiago disse maldoso – Não faria falta nenhuma… Quando ele acordasse tudo já estaria resolvido sem a presença desagradável dele.

 

**— Ele não tem nenhum problema sério — disse Lupin se curvando para Snape e tomando seu pulso. — Vocês só se entusiasmaram um pouquinho demais. Continua desacordado. Hum... Talvez seja melhor não o reanimarmos até estar a salvo no castelo. Podemos levá-lo assim...**

**Lupin murmurou:**

**— Mobilicorpus!— Como se fios invisíveis tivessem sido amarrados aos pulsos, pescoço e joelhos de Snape, ele foi posto de pé, a cabeça pendendo molemente, como a de um títere grotesco. Ele flutuava a alguns centímetros do chão, os pés frouxos sacudindo.**

**Lupin apanhou a Capa da Invisibilidade e guardou-a em segurança no bolso.**

 

– Pelo menos alguém guarda algum carinho pelos meus pertences. – Tiago bufou olhando para Sirius e Harry com desagrado – Esperava mais de vocês dois…

– Sabe Sirius, – Hermione o olhou de repente – Eu sempre me questionei sobre uma coisa, e nunca tive a oportunidade de perguntar… 

– O que é? – Sirius perguntou curioso.

– Eu nunca entendi por que você agiu de forma tão culpada… Sabe, você poderia simplesmente ter dito: “Estou aqui apenas para matar o rato” – Hermione disse levantando as sobrancelhas para ele – Mas em vez disso fez questão de dizer: “Apenas uma pessoa vai morrer aqui hoje.” Você pode imaginar como isso nos deixou apavorados, não é?

– Eu acho que nenhum de vocês entendeu que Sirius é a pessoa mais dramática do mundo. – Tiago disse revirando os olhos para o melhor amigo.

 

**— E dois de nós devemos nos acorrentar a essa coisa — disse Black, cutucando Pettigrew com o pé. — Só para garantir.**

**— Eu faço isso — disse Lupin.**

**— E eu — disse Rony decidido, mancando até o prisioneiro.**

**Black conjurou pesadas algemas do nada; e logo Pettigrew estava novamente de pé, o braço esquerdo preso ao direito de Lupin, o direito preso ao esquerdo de Rony. O garoto estava muito sério.**

**Parecia ter tomado a verdadeira identidade de Perebas como uma ofensa pessoal. Bichento saltou com leveza da cama e abriu caminho para fora do quarto, o rabo de escovinha elegantemente erguido no ar.**

 

– Ele me enganou por doze anos! – Rony disse irritado – Ele se enfiou dentro da minha casa, com minha família… E minha irmãzinha… – Ele completou olhando para Gina, sem querer pensar no que o rato poderia ter visto de sua irmã durante toda a sua vida – É doentio… Um homem adulto se escondendo como animal de estimação de crianças.

– É realmente doentio… – Remo disse observando Rony ligeiramente preocupado.

– Eu realmente preciso saber o que aconteceu depois disso. – Sirius disse ansioso – Podemos apenas ir para o próximo capítulo?

– É a vez de Alice ler. – Frank disse encarando Tiago e Sirius.

– Podemos remover o feitiço… – Tiago disse pensativo – Mas apenas se ela prometer que não vai julgar ninguém…

Alice acenou enfaticamente que concordava com a condição de Tiago. Sirius retirou o feitiço de Alice, ela pegou o livro que Lily lhe estendia e abriu no capítulo seguinte:

**– Capítulo XX – O beijo do Dementador.**


	20. O beijo do Dementador

**– O beijo do Dementador.**

 

– Não! – Tiago murmurou desesperado – Isso não pode acontecer! Vocês não podem permitir que Sirius seja beijado! Ele é inocente!

– Por favor, Tiago, fique calmo. – Sirius disse muito mais tranquilo do que deveria estar – Tenho certeza de que vai dar tudo certo… E se não der, não se preocupe, vamos mudar tudo isso de qualquer jeito.

Hermione olhou de Sirius para Tiago antes de fazer sinal para que Alice começasse a ler.

 

**Harry nunca fizera parte de um grupo tão esquisito. Bichento descia as escadas à frente; Lupin, Pettigrew e Rony vinham a seguir, parecendo competidores de uma corrida de seis pernas. Depois vinha o Profº. Snape, flutuando feito um fantasma, os pés batendo em cada degrau que descia, seguro por sua própria varinha, que Sirius apontava para ele. Harry e Hermione fechavam o cortejo.**

**Voltar ao túnel foi difícil. Lupin, Pettigrew e Rony tiveram que se virar de lado para consegui-lo; Lupin continuava a cobrir Pettigrew com a varinha. Harry os via avançar lentamente pelo túnel em fila indiana. Bichento sempre à frente. Harry logo atrás de Black, que continuava a fazer Snape flutuar à frente com a cabeça mole batendo sem parar no teto baixo. O menino tinha a impressão de que Black não estava fazendo nada para evitar as batidas.**

 

– Tenho certeza de que eu devia estar fazendo isso de propósito. – Sirius deu de ombros.

 

**— Você sabe o que isso significa? — perguntou Black abruptamente a Harry enquanto faziam seu lento progresso pelo túnel. — Entregar Pettigrew?**

**— Você fica livre... — respondeu Harry.**

**— É. Mas eu também sou, não sei se alguém lhe disse, eu sou seu padrinho.**

**— Eu soube — disse Harry.**

**— Bem... Os seus pais me nomearam seu tutor — disse Black formalmente. — Se alguma coisa acontecesse a eles...**

**Harry esperou. Será que Black queria dizer o que ele achava que queria?**

 

– É óbvio que ele quer que você vá morar com ele… E seja finalmente feliz de verdade. – Tiago disse encarando Sirius com gratidão.

– É claro! – Sirius revirou os olhos – Você realmente achou que eu fosse deixar ele com aqueles trouxas horrorosos?

 

**— Naturalmente, eu vou compreender se você quiser ficar com seus tios — disse Black. — Mas... Bem... Pense nisso. Depois que o meu nome estiver limpo... Se você quiser uma... Uma casa diferente...**

**Uma espécie de explosão ocorreu no fundo do estômago de Harry.**

**— Quê, morar com você? — perguntou, batendo a cabeça, sem querer, numa pedra saliente do teto. — Deixar a casa dos Dursley?**

**— Claro, achei que você não ia querer — disse Black apressadamente. — Eu compreendo, só pensei que...**

**— Você ficou maluco? — disse Harry com a voz quase tão rouca quanto à de Black. — Claro que quero deixar a casa dos Dursley! Você tem casa? Quando é que eu posso me mudar?**

 

– Por favor, – Tiago disse virando-se para Harry com cuidado – Me diz que você foi morar com o Sirius, e que no final deu tudo certo…

– Não posso dizer. – Harry disse passando o dedo em uma cicatriz que tinha nas costas da mão.

 

**Black virou-se completamente para olhar o garoto; a cabeça de Snape raspou o teto, mas Black não parecia se importar.**

**— Você quer? — perguntou ele. — Sério?**

**— Sério! — respondeu Harry.**

**O rosto ossudo de Black se abriu no primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que Harry já o tinha visto dar. A diferença que fazia era espantosa, como se uma pessoa dez anos mais nova se projetasse através da máscara de fome; por um instante ele se tornou reconhecível como o homem que estava rindo no casamento dos pais de Harry.**

**Os dois não se falaram mais até chegar ao fim do túnel. Bichento saiu correndo à frente; evidentemente apertara o nó do tronco com a pata, porque Lupin, Pettigrew e Rony subiram penosamente, mas não houve ruídos de galhos ferozes.**

**Black fez Snape passar pelo buraco, depois se afastou para Harry e Hermione passarem. Finalmente todos conseguiram sair.**

 

Remo encolheu-se em seu lugar temeroso. A única esperança que tinha era de que não fosse lua cheia, e sim a véspera. 

– Não se preocupe. – Sirius murmurou para o amigo – Tenho certeza de que vai dar tudo certo.

 

**Os jardins estavam muito escuros agora; as únicas luzes vinham das janelas distantes do castelo. Sem dizer uma palavra, eles começaram a andar. Pettigrew continuava a arquejar e, ocasionalmente, a choramingar. A cabeça de Harry zumbia. Ele ia deixar os Dursley. Ia morar com Sirius Black, o melhor amigo dos seus pais...**

**Sentia-se atordoado... Que iria acontecer quando dissesse aos Dursley que ia morar com o preso que tinham visto na televisão!**

 

– Imagino que seria um momento hilário. – Frank disse com um meio sorriso.

– Minha irmã teria um ataque. – Lily riu satisfeita.

 

**— Um movimento errado, Pedro — ameaçou Lupin que ia à frente. Sua varinha continuava apontada de viés para o peito de Pettigrew.**

**Em silêncio eles avançaram pelos jardins, as luzes do castelo crescendo com a aproximação. Snape continuava a flutuar de maneira fantasmagórica à frente de Black, o queixo batendo no peito. Então...**

**Uma nuvem se mexeu. Inesperadamente surgiram sombras escuras no chão. O grupo foi banhado pelo luar. Snape se chocou com Lupin, Pettigrew e Rony, que pararam abruptamente. Black congelou. Ele esticou um braço para fazer Harry e Hermione pararem.**

**O garoto viu a silhueta de Lupin. O professor enrijecera. Então as pernas de Harry começaram a tremer.**

 

– Ah, não. – Remo escondeu o rosto com ambas as mãos – Por favor, não…

Tiago e Sirius trocaram olhares temerosos, apenas os dois sabiam como Remo era quando se transformava. 

 

**— Ah, não! — exclamou Hermione. — Ele não tomou a poção hoje à noite. Ele está perigoso!**

**— Corram — sussurrou Black. — Corram. Agora.**

**Mas Harry não podia correr. Rony estava acorrentado a Pettigrew e Lupin.**

 

– Claro que não poderia… – Tiago mordeu o lábio nervoso – Ele nunca poderia deixar Rony em perigo. 

– Ele é exatamente como você. – Sirius murmurou preocupado.

– Quando eu me transformar o Pedro vai fugir. – Remo deu um suspiro pesado – E mais uma vez eu vou estragar tudo. Sirius não vai poder ser inocentado, ninguém acreditaria em um lobisomem e três adolescentes…

– Vai dar tudo certo. – Sirius murmurou, Harry não sabia se ele estava tentando convencer Remo ou a si mesmo – Apenas acredite que vai dar tudo certo.

 

**Ele deu um salto para frente, mas Black o abraçou pelo peito e o atirou para trás.**

**— Deixe-o comigo... CORRA!**

 

– Sirius vai salvar o Rony. – Tiago murmurou – Sirius vai salvar o Remo. Não vai deixar nada de errado acontecer com os dois…

– Eu prometi que nunca deixaria você fazer alguma coisa da qual você se arrependeria. – Sirius murmurou apenas para que Remo ouvisse – Você não vai machucar ninguém.

 

**Ouviu-se um rosnado medonho. A cabeça de Lupin começou a se alongar. O seu corpo também. Os ombros se encurvaram. Pelos brotavam visivelmente de seu rosto e suas mãos, que se fechavam transformando-se em patas com garras. Os pêlos de Bichento ficaram outra vez em pé e ele estava recuando...**

**Quando o Lobisomen se empinou, batendo as longas mandíbulas, Sirius desapareceu do lado de Harry. Transformara-se. O enorme cão semelhante a um urso saltou para frente. Quando o Lobisomen se livrou da algema que o prendia, o cão agarrou-o pelo pescoço e puxou-o para trás, afastando-o de Rony e Pettigrew. Atracaram-se, mandíbula contra mandíbula, as garras se golpeando...**

 

– Desculpa por isso. – Sirius disse franzindo a testa nervoso.

– Obrigado por isso. – Remo murmurou ainda com o rosto escondido pelas mãos.

– Apenas corra Harry… – Lily murmurou para o livro – Por favor, apenas fuja. 

– Ele não pode. – Tiago disse encarando Harry – Ele não vai deixar o Rony lá, sem poder andar… 

– Só por que ele é metido a herói. – Snape desdenhou.

– Não. – Tiago disse entredentes – Porque ele sabe o que é amizade. E ele não abandona os amigos dele, não deixa ninguém fazer mal aos amigos dele…

 

**Harry parou petrificado com a visão, demasiado absorto com a batalha para prestar atenção em outra coisa. Foi o grito de Hermione que o alertou...**

**Pettigrew tinha mergulhado para apanhar a varinha caída de Lupin. Rony, mal equilibrado na perna enfaixada, caiu. Houve um estampido, um clarão... e Rony ficou estirado, imóvel, no chão. Outro estampido... Bichento voou pelo ar e tornou a cair na terra fofa.**

 

Tiago, Sirius e Remo trincaram os dentes. Pedro realmente não era nada do que eles imaginaram.

– Como eu pude julgar alguém tão mal… – Tiago baixou os olhos arrependido.

– Não é sua culpa… – Lily sussurrou com carinho – Você realmente não tinha como saber…

– Mas eu tinha que saber! – Tiago disse exaltado – Eu não podia ter deixado minha família nas mãos desse rato!

Lily deixou uma lágrima grossa cair, ver Tiago sofrendo a fazia sofrer também.

 

**— Expelliarmus! — berrou Harry apontando a própria varinha para Pettigrew; a varinha de Lupin voou muito alto e desapareceu de vista. — Fique onde está! — gritou Harry, correndo em frente.**

**Tarde demais. Pettigrew se transformara. Harry viu seu rabo pelado passar pela algema no braço estendido de Rony e o ouviu correr pelo gramado.**

 

– Desgraçado! – Sirius rosnou – Ele vai quebrar todas as promessas dele em uma noite… Só por que não tem nada a ganhar mantendo a palavra.

 

**Um uivo e um rosnado prolongado e surdo ecoaram; Harry se virou e viu o Lobisomen fugindo; galopando para a floresta...**

**— Sirius, ele fugiu, Pettigrew se transformou — berrou Harry.**

**Black sangrava; havia cortes profundos em seu focinho e nas costas, mas ao ouvir as palavras de Harry ele tornou a se levantar depressa e, num instante, o ruído de suas patas foi morrendo até cessar ao longe.**

 

Remo levantou a cabeça e encarou Sirius com os olhos marejados.

– Me desculpa… – Remo murmurou – Eu nunca devia ter aceitado ser professor em Hogwarts… Como eu pude colocar tantas pessoas em risco… Foi egoísmo meu… Eu nunca deveria.

– Pare com isso! – Lily gritou surpreendendo a todos – Você não tem culpa, nunca teve, foi uma casualidade. 

– Você não entende? – Remo trincou os dentes – Eu não posso ser descuidado. Nunca pude e nunca poderei. Um descuido meu pode condenar alguém à morte… ou pior.

– Ser um lobisomem não é pior do que morrer! – Tiago disse entredentes – Pare de se martirizar, você ensinou mais a essas crianças do que qualquer outro professor, você ensinou Harry a se defender dos dementadores… E esse descuido não foi seu, foi meu! Se eu não tivesse entregado meu segredo a Pettigrew nada disso teria acontecido, Sirius não teria passado doze anos em Azkaban, Harry não teria passado doze anos com os trouxas e você teria tomado sua poção nessa noite!

Remo não conseguiu responder, apenas escondeu o rosto com as mãos novamente. Lily chorava copiosamente, Tiago estava sofrendo de verdade, e ela havia apenas piorado tudo com o modo como o tratou, ela não devia ter falado com ele, e naquele momento ela reconhecia, que quem deu abertura para o avanço dele foi ela, até então ele não havia tentado nada…

 

**Harry e Hermione correram para Rony.**

**— Que foi que Pettigrew fez com ele? — sussurrou Hermione. Os olhos de Rony estavam apenas semicerrados, a boca frouxa e aberta; sem dúvida, estava vivo, eles o ouviam respirar, mas não parecia reconhecer os amigos.**

**— Não sei.**

**Harry olhou desesperado para os lados. Black e Lupin, os dois tinham ido embora... Não havia mais nenhum adulto em sua companhia exceto Snape, que ainda flutuava, inconsciente, no ar.**

 

– O que dificilmente poderia contar como um adulto responsável… – Gina disse tentando cortar um pouco a tensão.

 

**— É melhor levarmos os dois para o castelo e contarmos a alguém — disse Harry, afastando os cabelos dos olhos, tentando pensar direito. — Vamos...**

**Mas então, para além do seu campo de visão, eles ouviram latidos, um ganido; um cachorro em sofrimento...**

**— Sirius — murmurou Harry, olhando para o escuro.**

**Ele teve um momento de indecisão, mas não havia nada que pudessem fazer por Rony naquele momento, e pelo que ouviam, Black estava em apuros...**

**Harry saiu correndo, Hermione em seu encalço. Os latidos pareciam vir da área próxima ao lago. Eles saíram desabalados naquela direção, e Harry, correndo sem parar, sentiu o frio sem perceber o que devia significar...**

 

– Não, não, não… – Tiago murmurou em negação.

– S-são os dementadores? – Alice perguntou encolhendo-se, sentia o frio emanar do livro. 

– Eles não podem fazer isso… não podem… – Remo disse entredentes.

– Eles me encontraram. – Sirius disse resignado – Eles foram instruídos a me dar o beijo caso me encontrassem… – as palavras tremiam ao sair de sua boca, sua tentativa de parecer calmo falhando miseravelmente.

– Se você receber o beijo… Sua alma vai estar perdida para sempre. – Tiago disse encarando Sirius temeroso.

– Apenas confiem… – Sirius murmurou – Sei que Harry não deixaria isso acontecer… Sei que Remo o ensinou muito bem.

 

**Os latidos pararam abruptamente. Quando os garotos chegaram ao lago viram o porquê Sirius se transformara outra vez em homem. Estava caído de quatro, com as mãos na cabeça.**

**— Nããão — gemia —, Nããão... Por favor...**

**Então Harry os viu. Dementadores, no mínimo uns cem deles, deslizando em torno do lago num grupo escuro que vinha em sua direção. O menino se virou, o frio de gelo seu conhecido, penetrando suas entranhas, a névoa começando a obscurecer sua visão; eles não estavam somente surgindo da escuridão por todo o lado; estavam cercando-os...**

**— Hermione, pense em alguma coisa feliz! — berrou Harry, erguendo a varinha, piscando furiosamente para tentar clarear sua visão, sacudindo a cabeça para livrá-la da leve gritaria que começara dentro dela... “Eu vou morar com o meu padrinho. Vou deixar os Dursley”.**

**Ele se forçou a pensar em Black, e somente em Black, e começou a cantar:**

**—Expecto Patronum! Expecto Patronum!**

 

– Eu sou seu pensamento feliz? – Sirius encarou Harry emocionado – Você pensou em mim?

– Claro… – Harry sorriu para Sirius – Você era o melhor amigo do meu pai, que foi me resgatar para finalmente ter uma vida feliz… Eu não podia deixar eles te tirarem de mim…

 

**Black estremeceu, rolou de barriga para cima e ficou imóvel no chão, pálido como a morte.**

**“Ele vai ficar bem. Eu vou morar com ele”.**

**— Expecto Patronum! Hermione, me ajude! Expecto Patronum...**

 

– Você não pode força-la Harry. – Remo disse por entre as mãos – Ela não conhece o feitiço, ela não pode simplesmente conseguir numa situação como essa… Apesar de eu confiar que ela é uma bruxa extraordinária.

 

**— Expecto... — murmurou Hermione — Expecto... Expecto...**

**Mas ela não conseguia. Os dementadores estavam mais próximos, agora a menos de três metros deles. Formavam uma muralha sólida em torno de Harry e Hermione, cada vez mais próximos...**

**— EXPECTO PATRONUM! — berrou Harry, tentando abafar a gritaria em seus ouvidos. — EXPECTO PATRONUM!**

**Um fiapinho prateado saiu de sua varinha e pairou como uma névoa diante dele. No mesmo instante, Harry sentiu Hermione desmaiar ao seu lado. Estava só... Completamente só...**

 

– Você está aguentando! – Sirius disse com orgulho e emoção tingindo sua voz – Cem dementadores vindo de todos os lados e você está aguentando… Você vê, Remo? Ele cresceu tanto desde o trem, ele ficou tão mais forte do que qualquer um poderia imaginar…

– Ele está aguentando por você Sirius. – Tiago disse mordendo o lábio extremamente emocionado – Eu estou tão orgulhoso de você! Obrigado por se esforçar tanto… – ele completou apertando o ombro de Harry com carinho.

 

**— Expecto... Expecto Patronum...**

**Harry sentiu os joelhos baterem na grama fria. O nevoeiro nublou seus olhos. Com um enorme esforço, ele lutou para se lembrar... Sirius era inocente... Inocente... “Ele vai ficar bem... Eu vou morar com ele...”**

**— Expecto Patronum! — exclamou.**

**À luz fraca do seu Patrono disforme, ele viu um dementador parar, muito perto dele. Não conseguiu atravessar a nuvem de névoa prateada que Harry conjurara.**

**A mão morta e viscosa deslizou para fora da capa. Ela fez um gesto como se quisesse varrer o Patrono para o lado.**

**— Não... Não... — ofegou Harry. — Ele é inocente... Expecto... Expecto Patronum...**

**Ele sentia que os dementadores o observavam, ouvia a respiração deles vibrar como um vento maligno ao seu redor, O dementador mais próximo parecia estar avaliando-o. Então ergueu as duas mãos podres... E baixou o capuz para trás.**

**Onde devia haver olhos, havia apenas uma pele sarnenta e cinza, esticada por cima das órbitas vazias. Mas havia uma boca... Um buraco escancarado e disforme, que sugava o ar com o ruído de uma matraca que anuncia a morte.**

 

Alice tremeu e largou o livro.

– Não vou conseguir… – Ela murmurou com os olhos lacrimejando – Isso é horrível demais…

– Termine o capítulo… – Neville pediu a ela calmamente – Sei que você consegue… Muitas coisas ruins vão acontecer, você precisa ser forte…

Neville segurou sua mão com carinho enquanto ela pegava o livro com a outra mão.

 

**Um terror paralisante invadiu Harry de modo que ele não conseguia se mexer nem falar. Seu Patrono piscou e desapareceu.**

**O nevoeiro branco o cegava. Ele tinha que lutar...**

**— Expecto Patronum...**

**Ele não conseguia ver... Ao longe ouvia os gritos já familiares...**

**— Expecto Patronum...**

**Ele tateou pela névoa à procura de Sirius, e encontrou seu braço... Os dementadores não iam levá-lo...**

**Mas um par de mãos pegajosas e fortes, de repente, se fechou em torno do pescoço de Harry. Forçavam-no a erguer o rosto... Ele sentiu seu hálito... Ia se livrar dele primeiro... Harry sentiu seu hálito podre... Sua mãe gritava em seus ouvidos... Ia ser a última coisa que ele ouviria...**

 

– Não! – Lily gritou em desespero – Eles não podem fazer isso! Eles não podem dar o beijo em Harry!

Harry segurou sua mão com força tentando acalmá-la, Lily deitou a cabeça no ombro de Harry e suas lágrimas de desespero molharam sua camisa.

 

**E então, através do nevoeiro que o afogava, ele achou que estava vendo uma luz prateada que se tornava cada vez mais forte... Ele sentiu que estava emborcando na grama...**

**O rosto no chão, demasiado fraco para se mexer, nauseado e trêmulo, Harry abriu os olhos. O dementador devia tê-lo soltado. A luz ofuscante iluminava o gramado a seu redor... Os gritos tinham cessado, o frio estava diminuindo...**

**Alguma coisa estava obrigando os dementadores a recuar... Girava em torno dele, de Black e Hermione... Os dementadores estavam se afastando... O ar reaquecia...**

**Com cada grama de força que ele conseguiu reunir, Harry ergueu a cabeça uns poucos centímetros e viu um animal envolto em luz, distanciando-se a galope através do lago. Os olhos embaçados de suor, Harry tentou distinguir o que era...**

**Era fulgurante como um unicórnio. Lutando para se manter consciente, viu-o diminuir o galope ao chegar à margem oposta do lago. Por um momento, Harry viu, à sua claridade, alguém que lhe dava as boas-vindas... Erguendo a mão para lhe dar uma palmadinha... Alguém que lhe pareceu estranhamente familiar... Mas não podia ser...**

 

– Alguém nos salvou? – Sirius murmurou aturdido – Quem?

– O Harry realmente não pode falar isso. – Hermione disse encarando Harry com preocupação.

– Não vou falar… – Harry disse calmo – E se eu falasse eles não acreditariam em mim… Eles tem que ler para entender.

– Por que não acreditaríamos? – Remo perguntou confuso.

– Porque é impossível. – Harry murmurou conformado. Ele sabia a verdade, sabia que ele mesmo o havia salvo, mas sempre pensara que era a parte de seu pai dentro de si que lhe deu a coragem e a confiança para fazê-lo.

 

**Harry não entendeu. Não conseguiu mais pensar. Sentiu que suas últimas forças o abandonavam e sua cabeça bateu no chão quando ele desmaiou.**

 

– Está tudo bem. – Sirius disse pousando a mãos nas costas de Remo – Estamos todos vivos… Vai dar tudo certo…

– Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – Remo trincou os dentes – Eu ainda estou a solta, posso encontrá-los na beira do lago e algo pior pode acontecer.

– Apenas acredite. – Sirius disse tentando acalmá-lo – Vocês acreditaram que eu era inocente durante todo o livro, e estavam certos, agora acredite que vai ficar tudo bem…

Alice entregou o livro a Neville que o abriu no capítulo seguinte:

**– Capítulo 21 – O segredo de Hermione.**


	21. O segredo de Hermione

**– O segredo de Hermione.**

 

– Agora? – Tiago exclamou surpreso – Agora, nesse momento tenso, nós vamos descobrir como você estava em mais de um lugar ao mesmo tempo?

– Agora é um momento tão bom quanto qualquer outro. – Hermione deu de ombros – E é o momento certo… Tudo tem que acontecer na hora certa.

– Esse segredo vai me ajudar? – Sirius perguntou a Hermione esperançoso.

– Não posso falar… – Hermione disse, mas um meio sorriso entregou um pouco da verdade a Sirius e o deixou mais tranquilo.

 

**— Uma história chocante... Chocante... Milagre que ninguém tenha morrido... Nunca ouvi nada igual... Pelo trovão, foi uma sorte você estar lá, Snape...**

**— Muito obrigado, ministro.**

**— Ordem de Merlim, Segunda Classe, eu diria. Primeira Classe, se eu puder convencê-los.**

**— Muito obrigado mesmo, ministro.**

**— Que corte feio você tem aí... Obra do Black, suponho?**

**— Na realidade, foram Potter, Weasley e Granger, ministro... Black havia enfeitiçado os garotos, vi imediatamente. Um feitiço Confundus, a julgar pelo comportamento deles. Pareciam acreditar que havia possibilidade de o homem ser inocente. Não foram responsáveis por seus atos. Por outro lado, a interferência deles talvez tivesse permitido a Black fugir... Os garotos obviamente pensaram que iam capturá-lo sozinhos. Têm-se livrado de muitas situações de perigo até agora... Receio que isso os tenha feito se acharem superiores... E, naturalmente, Potter sempre recebeu uma extraordinária indulgência do diretor...**

 

– É claro que você tentaria convencer a todos de que você é o herói… – Sirius revirou os olhos – Tudo o que você queria era me capturar, e pelo jeito conseguiu… 

– E você é ridículo de insinuar que Sirius confundiu eles… – Lily disse entredentes – Você ficou lá, coberto pela capa, tempo o bastante para ver que eles não estavam confusos.

– Isso ainda não aconteceu. – Severo resmungou.

– Mas se acontecesse agora, você faria exatamente o mesmo. – Lily disse com desprezo.

 

**— Ah, bom, Snape... Harry Potter, sabe... Todos somos um pouco cegos quando se trata dele.**

**— Contudo... Será que é bom para ele receber tanto tratamento especial? Por mim, procuro tratá-lo como qualquer outro aluno. E qualquer outro aluno seria suspenso, no mínimo, por colocar seus amigos em situação tão perigosa. Considere, ministro: contrariando todas as regras da escola... Depois de todas as precauções que tomamos para sua proteção... Fora dos limites da escola, à noite, em companhia de um Lobisomem e de um assassino... E tenho razões para acreditar que ele andou visitando Hogsmeade ilegalmente, também...**

 

– Trata como qualquer outro aluno? – Rony revirou os olhos – Você é tão hipócrita! Você é um hipócrita nojento e…

– Ronald! – Hermione o repreendeu – Você está passando dos limites que nós estabelecemos…

– Mas ele está simplesmente mentindo na cara do ministro. – Rony bufou mal-humorado.

– Não se preocupe, Mione, todos já sabem que ele é um mesquinho hipócrita mal-amado. – Gina disse concordando enfaticamente com o irmão.

 

**— Bem, bem... Veremos, Snape, veremos... O garoto sem dúvida foi tolo...**

**Harry estava deitado com os olhos bem fechados. Sentia-se muito tonto. As palavras que ouvia pareciam viajar muito lentamente dos ouvidos para o cérebro, por isso estava difícil compreender. Suas pernas e braços pareciam feitos de chumbo; as pálpebras demasiado pesadas para abri-las... Ele queria ficar deitado ali, naquela cama confortável, para sempre...**

 

– Mas você não pode! – Tiago disse apreensivo – Se eles encontraram vocês eles encontraram Sirius… Sirius está em perigo…

 

**— O que mais me surpreende é o comportamento dos dementadores... Você realmente não tem idéia do que os fez se retirar, Snape?**

**— Não, ministro... Quando recuperei os sentidos eles estavam voltando aos seus postos na entrada...**

 

– Pelo menos você não tentou levar crédito por isso… – Remo bufou, ainda estava abalado, mas saber que todos estavam bem o deixava um pouco mais tranquilo.

 

**— Extraordinário. E, no entanto, Black, Harry e a garota...**

**— Todos inconscientes quando cheguei. Amarrei e amordacei Black, naturalmente, conjurei macas e os trouxe diretamente para o castelo.**

**Houve uma pausa. O cérebro de Harry parecia estar trabalhando um pouco mais rápido e, quando isso aconteceu, surgiu uma sensação desagradável na boca do seu estômago...**

**O garoto abriu os olhos.**

**Tudo estava levemente embaçado. Alguém tirara seus óculos. Ele estava deitado na escura ala hospitalar. Em um extremo da enfermaria, avistou Madame Pomfrey de costas para ele, curvada sobre um leito. Harry apertou os olhos. Os cabelos ruivos de Rony estavam visíveis por baixo do braço de Madame Pomfrey.**

**Harry virou a cabeça no travesseiro. Na cama à sua direita estava Hermione. O luar banhava a cama. Os olhos dela também estavam abertos.**

**Parecia petrificada e, quando viu que Harry estava acordado, levou o dedo aos lábios e apontou para a porta da enfermaria. Estava entreaberta, e entravam por ela as vozes de Cornélio Fudge e Snape, vindas do corredor.**

**Madame Pomfrey agora vinha andando com passos enérgicos pela enfermaria escura até a cama de Harry. O garoto se virou para olhá-la. A enfermeira trazia a maior barra de chocolate que ele já vira na vida. Parecia um pedregulho.**

**— Ah, você acordou! — disse ela com animação. Pousou o chocolate na mesa-de-cabeceira de Harry e começou a parti-lo em pedaços com um martelinho.**

**— Como está o Rony? — perguntaram Harry e Hermione, juntos.**

**— Vai sobreviver — respondeu Madame Pomfrey de cara feia. — Quanto a vocês dois... Vão continuar aqui até eu me convencer que... Potter o que é que você acha que está fazendo?**

**O garoto estava se sentando, colocando os óculos e apanhando a varinha.**

**— Preciso ver o diretor — disse.**

 

– É claro! – Tiago disse encarando Harry orgulhoso – Eu sabia que você não deixaria Sirius ter a alma sugada por um dementador!

– Ele é inocente. – Alice murmurou encolhida em seu canto – Ele não pode ser beijado, ele não fez nada para merecer isso… Nunca matou ninguém, nunca traiu ninguém.

– Fico feliz que você esteja começando a enxergar as coisas… – Frank disse sorrindo para ela.

– Mas eu não entendo… – Alice murmurou – Como ele pode ficar doze anos preso por um crime que não cometeu?

– Ninguém se deu ao trabalho de contestar. – Hermione suspirou – Alguém disse a eles que Sirius era o fiel do segredo e eles acreditaram, alguém disse que ele matou Pedro e eles acreditaram…

–Mas isso não é justo! – Alice exclamou exasperada – Isso não é a justiça que meu pai me ensinou, que o ministério prega…

– Já está na hora de você perceber que o ministério foi corrompido, Alice. – Tiago disse com um suspiro triste.

– Ela vai perceber. – Neville respondeu – Quando chegar a hora ela vai ver.

 

**— Potter — disse Madame Pomfrey, acalmando-o —, está tudo bem. Apanharam Black. Ele está trancado lá em cima. O Os dementadores vão-lhe dar o beijo a qualquer momento...**

**— O QUE?**

**Harry saltou da cama; Hermione fizera o mesmo. Mas o seu grito fora ouvido no corredor lá fora; no segundo seguinte, Cornélio Fudge e Snape entraram na enfermaria.**

**— Harry, Harry que foi que houve? — perguntou Fudge, parecendo agitado. — Você devia estar na cama, ele já comeu o chocolate? — perguntou, ansioso, o ministro a Madame Pomfrey.**

**— Ministro ouça! — pediu Harry. — Sirius Black é inocente! Pedro Pettigrew fingiu a própria morte! Nós o vimos hoje à noite. O senhor não pode deixar os dementadores fazerem aquilo com Sirius, ele...**

**Mas Fudge estava sacudindo a cabeça com um sorrizinho no rosto.**

 

– Agora por causa desse babaca, ninguém vai acreditar em Harry! – Tiago disse entredentes.

– Ninguém acreditaria nele de qualquer forma. – Remo bufou – É mais fácil para o ministério deixar um homem culpado solto do que admitir que cometeram um erro.

 

**— Harry, Harry você está muito confuso, passou por uma provação terrível, deite-se, agora, temos tudo sob controle...**

**— O SENHOR NÃO TEM, NÃO! — berrou Harry. — O SENHOR PEGOU O HOMEM ERRADO!**

**— Ministro, por favor, ouça — disse Hermione; ela correra para o lado de Harry e olhava, suplicante, o rosto de Fudge. — Eu também o vi. Era o rato de Rony, ele é um Animago. O Pettigrew, quero dizer e...**

**— O senhor está vendo, ministro — disse Snape. — Confusos, os dois... Black fez um bom serviço...**

 

– Como você pode deixar um homem levar o beijo do dementador por causa de uma rixa adolescente? – Remo encarou Severo abismado – Já passou da hora de você superar tudo o que aconteceu! Você não é mais criança.

– Remo está certo. – Lily murmurou – Já é ruim o bastante você guardar mágoas hoje, mas passar a vida inteira ressentido é simplesmente deprimente.

 

**— NÃO ESTAMOS CONFUSOS! — berrou Harry.**

**— Ministro! Professor! — disse Madame Pomfrey aborrecida. — Devo insistir que os senhores saiam. Potter é meu paciente e não deve ser angustiado!**

**— Não estou angustiado, estou tentando contar o que aconteceu! — disse Harry furioso. — Se eles ao menos me escutassem...**

**Mas Madame Pomfrey, de repente, meteu um pedaço de chocolate na boca de Harry; ele se engasgou, e a enfermeira aproveitou a oportunidade para forçá-lo a voltar para a cama.**

**— Agora, por favor, ministro, essas crianças precisam de cuidados médicos. Por favor, saiam...**

**A porta tornou a se abrir. Era Dumbledore. Harry engoliu o bocado de chocolate com grande dificuldade e se levantou outra vez.**

**— Profº. Dumbledore, Sirius Black...**

 

– Ele tem que te escutar… – Sirius murmurou temeroso – Ele tem que saber sobre Pedro, mesmo que o ministro não acredite, Dumbledore não pode deixar Pedro solto, ou ele pode reencontrar o mestre dele…

– Isso definitivamente não pode acontecer. – Remo concordou – Mas ele também não pode te deixar receber o beijo. – completou preocupado.

 

**— Pelo amor de Deus! — exclamou Madame Pomfrey, histérica. Isto é ou não é uma ala hospitalar? Diretor, eu devo insistir...**

**— Eu peço desculpas, Papoula, mas preciso dar uma palavra com o Sr. Potter e a Srta. Granger — disse Dumbledore calmamente. — Acabei de falar com Sirius Black...**

**— Suponho que ele tenha lhe narrado o mesmo conto de fadas que implantou na mente de Potter? — bufou Snape. — A história de um rato e de Pettigrew ter sobrevivido...**

**— Esta, de fato, é a história de Black — disse Dumbledore, examinando Snape atentamente através dos seus óculos de meia-lua.**

 

– Ele acreditou em mim… – Sirius suspirou ligeiramente aliviado – Ele vai fazer algo por mim…

– Não se Ranhoso puder impedir. – Tiago disse entredentes.

– Ele não pode. – Remo disse confiante – Se Dumbledore acredita em Sirius, tudo vai dar certo.

 

**— E o meu testemunho não vale nada? — rosnou Snape. — Pedro Pettigrew não estava na Casa dos Gritos, nem vi qualquer sinal dele nos terrenos da escola.**

**— Isto foi porque o senhor foi nocauteado, professor! — disse Hermione com convicção. — O senhor não chegou em tempo de ouvir...**

**— Srta. Granger, CALE A BOCA!**

 

– Agora você abusa da sua autoridade na frente do diretor e do ministro da magia também… – Tiago encarou Snape como encararia um homem descontrolado – Você está perdendo a cabeça de vez… Espero que Dumbledore perceba que você não deveria estar entre crianças…

 

**— Ora, Snape — disse Fudge, espantado —, a mocinha está perturbada, precisamos dar o devido desconto...**

**— Eu gostaria de falar com Harry e Hermione a sós — disse Dumbledore bruscamente. — Cornélio, Severo, Papoula — por favor, nos deixem.**

**— Diretor! — repetiu Madame Pomfrey com veemência. — Eles precisam de tratamento, eles precisam de descanso...**

**— Isto não pode esperar — disse Dumbledore. — Devo insistir.**

**Madame Pomfrey mordeu os lábios e saiu em direção à sua sala, na extremidade da enfermaria, batendo a porta ao passar. Fudge consultou o grande relógio de ouro que trazia pendurado no colete.**

**— A esta hora os dementadores já devem ter chegado — disse. — Vou ao encontro deles. Dumbledore, vejo você lá em cima.**

 

– Não… – Tiago murmurou desolado – Ele tem que impedir isso… Não pode deixar que Sirius tenha sua alma perdida…

– Ele vai fazer alguma coisa. – Remo disse confiante – Tenho certeza que sim.

– Está muito em cima… – Tiago continuou preocupado – Não dá tempo deles fazerem nada…

 

**O ministro se dirigiu à porta e a segurou aberta para Snape passar, mas o professor não se mexeu.**

**— O senhor certamente não acredita em uma palavra da história de Black? — sussurrou Snape, os olhos fixos no rosto de Dumbledore.**

**— Eu gostaria de falar com Harry e Hermione a sós — repetiu Dumbledore.**

**Snape deu um passo em direção ao diretor.**

**— Sirius Black demonstrou que era capaz de matar com a idade de dezesseis anos. O senhor se esqueceu disto, diretor? O senhor se esqueceu que no passado ele tentou me matar?**

 

– É claro! – Sirius riu com escárnio – Você nunca deixaria de jogar essa carta, não é?

– Óbvio que não, – Tiago revirou os olhos – é a melhor que ele tem.

– Mas ele se esquece convenientemente que você o salvou. – Remo encarou Severo raivoso.

– Já falei! – Severo disse entredentes – Não devo nada a Potter.

– E eu já falei, que por mim você poderia estar morto, – Tiago disse juntando as sobrancelhas – eu fiz o que fiz pelo Remo e pelo Sirius, você pouco me importa.

– Por favor, – Hermione disse fazendo sinal para Neville continuar lendo – apenas fiquem calmos e vamos terminar esse livro…

 

**— Minha memória continua boa como sempre, Severo — disse Dumbledore, em voz baixa.**

**Snape girou nos calcanhares e saiu decidido pela porta que Fudge ainda segurava aberta. A porta se fechou à passagem dos dois e o diretor se virou para Harry e Hermione. Os dois desataram a falar ao mesmo tempo.**

**— Professor, Black está dizendo a verdade, nós vimos Pettigrew...**

**— Ele fugiu quando o Profº. Lupin virou Lobisomen...**

**— Ele é um rato...**

**— A pata dianteira de Pettigrew, quero dizer, o dedo, ele cortou fora...**

**— Pettigrew atacou Rony, não foi Sirius...**

**Mas Dumbledore ergueu a mão para interromper o dilúvio de explicações.**

**— É a vez de vocês ouvirem, e peço que não me interrompam, porque o tempo é muito curto — disse Dumbledore em voz baixa.**

**— Não existe a mínima evidência para sustentar a história de Black, exceto a palavra de vocês... E a palavra de dois bruxos de treze anos não irá convencer ninguém. Uma rua cheia de testemunhas jurou que viu Sirius matar Pettigrew. Eu mesmo prestei depoimento ao ministério que Sirius era o fiel do segredo dos Potter.**

 

– Então… – Tiago encarou o chão decepcionado – Foi Dumbledore quem disse que Sirius era o fiel do segredo… Por isso ninguém contestou… E aposto que ele não se deu ao trabalho de perguntar a Sirius o que aconteceu naquela época… 

– Eu fui condenado porque Dumbledore nem ao menos se preocupou em me perguntar se eu era mesmo o fiel do segredo… – Sirius murmurou desolado.

– Não acredito que as pessoas esqueceram desse jeito a amizade que você tem por Tiago… – Remo suspirou cansado – Não acredito que eu não fui atrás de você descobrir a verdade antes…

– Por que você iria? – Sirius perguntou irônico – Dumbledore disse que eu era culpado, todos acreditam nele… E levando em conta o histórico da minha família, é fácil esquecer as minhas amizades… Minha prima, por exemplo, é uma comensal da morte de verdade… Meus pais apoiam Voldemort, meu irmão pretende segui-lo… Como alguém acreditaria que eu sou diferente?

– Nós sempre soubemos que você é diferente. – Tiago disse resoluto – O errado foi Dumbledore não falar com você, não te perguntar o que realmente aconteceu…

 

**— O Profº. Lupin pode lhe contar... — falou Harry, incapaz de se refrear.**

**— O Profº. Lupin no momento está embrenhado na floresta, incapaz de contar o que quer que seja a alguém. Quando voltar à forma humana, será tarde demais, Sirius estará mais do que morto. E eu poderia acrescentar que a maioria do nosso povo desconfia tanto de Lobisomens que o apoio dele contará muito pouco... E o fato de que ele e Sirius são velhos amigos...**

 

– E minha palavra sempre valerá menos do que a palavra de um nojento com o nariz anormalmente grande enfiado nas artes das trevas… – Remo rosnou irritado.

– Não para nós. – Tiago disse enfático – Sua palavra sempre vai valer muito mais para nós.

 

**— Mas...**

**— Ouça, Harry. É tarde demais, você entende? Você precisa admitir que a versão do Profº. Snape sobre os acontecimentos é muito mais convincente do que a sua.**

**— Ele odeia Sirius — disse Hermione, desesperada. — Tudo por causa de uma peça idiota que Sirius pregou nele...**

**— Sirius não agiu como um homem inocente. O ataque à Mulher Gorda... A entrada na Torre da Grifinória com uma faca... Sem Pettigrew, vivo ou morto, não temos chance de derrubar a sentença de Sirius.**

**— Mas o senhor acredita em nós.**

**— Acredito — respondeu Dumbledore em voz baixa. — Mas não tenho o poder de fazer os outros verem a verdade, nem de passar por cima do Ministro da Magia...**

 

– Mas poderia se quisesse! – Tiago disse entredentes – Todo mundo sabe que Dumbledore poderia ser ministro no hora que tivesse vontade!

– Eu não sou importante o bastante para ele passar por cima do ministro… – Sirius murmurou desolado.

 

**Harry encarou seu rosto sério e sentiu como se o chão estivesse se abrindo debaixo dos seus pés. Acostumara-se à idéia de que Dumbledore podia resolver qualquer coisa. Esperara que o diretor tirasse alguma solução surpreendente do nada. Mas não... A última esperança dos garotos desaparecera.**

**— Precisamos — disse Dumbledore lentamente, e seus claros olhos azuis correram de Harry para Hermione — é de mais tempo.**

**— Mas... — começou Hermione. Então seus olhos se arregalaram. — AH!**

 

– O seu segredo? – Remo perguntou pensativo – É ter mais tempo?

– Como não pensamos nisso? – Tiago disse dando um tapa na própria testa.

– Na verdade eu pensei… – Remo disse encarando Hermione – Mas é proibido em Hogwarts… Você só poderia com uma autorização do ministério…

– Do que exatamente vocês estão falando? – Alice e Frank perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

– Vocês já vão saber. – Hermione disse fazendo sinal para Neville continuar.

 

**— Agora, prestem atenção — continuou o diretor, falando muito baixo e muito claramente. — Sirius está preso na sala do Profº. Flitwick no sétimo andar. A décima terceira janela a contar da direita da Torre Oeste. Se tudo der certo, vocês poderão salvar mais de uma vida inocente hoje à noite. Mas lembrem-se de uma coisa, os dois: vocês não podem ser vistos. Srta. Granger, a senhorita conhece as leis, sabe o que está em jogo... Vocês... Não... Podem... Ser... Vistos.**

 

– Duas vidas? – Sirius perguntou esperançoso – O Bicuço? 

– Isso! – Tiago exclamou entusiasmado – Por isso ele disse como chegar na sala onde Sirius está preso pelo lado de fora.

– Mas Bicuço foi executado! – Alice disse alarmada – Como eles poderiam salvar Bicuço?

– Com mais tempo. – Remo disse entendendo o plano de Dumbledore – Agora tudo faz sentido…

– Faz sentido para vocês. – Neville disse coçando a cabeça – Eu não entendi nada.

 

**Harry não tinha a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo.**

**Dumbledore deu as costas aos garotos e virou-se para olhá-los ao chegar à porta.**

**— Vou trancá-los. Faltam... — ele consultou o relógio — cinco minutos para a meia-noite. Srta. Granger, três voltas devem bastar. Boa sorte.**

**— Boa sorte? — repetiu Harry quando a porta se fechou atrás de Dumbledore. — Três voltas? Do que é que ele está falando? Que é que ele espera que a gente faça?**

**Mas Hermione estava mexendo no decote das vestes, puxando de dentro dele uma corrente de ouro muito longa e fina.**

**— Harry, vem aqui — disse ela com urgência. — Depressa!**

**Harry foi até a garota, completamente confuso. Ela estendia a corrente. E o garoto viu que havia pendurada nela uma minúscula ampulheta.**

**— Tome... — Hermione atirara a corrente em torno do pescoço dele também. — Pronto? — disse Hermione ofegante.**

 

– Um vira-tempo? – Lily encarou Hermione espantada – Foi assim que você assistiu várias aulas ao mesmo tempo durante o ano? Mas isso é extremamente perigoso… Mexer com o tempo pode trazer problemas sérios.

– O resultado pode ser drástico. – Severo concordou enfático. 

 

**— Que é que estamos fazendo? — perguntou Harry completamente perdido.**

**Hermione girou a ampulheta três vezes.**

**A enfermaria escura desapareceu. Harry teve a sensação de que estava voando muito rápido, para trás. Um borrão de cores e formas passou veloz por ele, seus ouvidos latejaram, ele tentou gritar, mas não conseguiu ouvir a própria voz...**

**E então sentiu que havia um chão firme sob seus pés, e todas as coisas tornaram a entrar em foco...**

**Ele se achava parado ao lado de Hermione no saguão deserto do castelo e um feixe de raios dourados de sol que entrava pelas portas de carvalho abertas incidia sobre o piso de pedra. Harry olhou agitado para os lados à procura de Hermione, a corrente da ampulheta machucando seu pescoço.**

 

– Eu ainda não acredito que vocês voltaram no tempo sem mim. – Rony bufou.

– Esse seria um ótimo momento para estar com a capa… – Tiago mordeu o lábio preocupado – Vocês definitivamente não podem ser vistos.

 

**— Hermione, que...?**

**— Aqui! — a garota agarrou o braço de Harry e arrastou-o pelo saguão até a porta do armário de vassouras; abriu o armário, empurrou o garoto para o meio dos baldes e esfregões, e fechou a porta depois de entrar.**

**— Quê... Como... Hermione, que foi que aconteceu?**

**— Voltamos no tempo — sussurrou ela, tirando a corrente do pescoço de Harry no escuro. — Três horas...**

**Harry procurou a própria perna e se deu um beliscão com muita força. Doeu para valer, o que pelo visto eliminava a possibilidade de estar tendo um sonho muito esquisito.**

**— Mas...**

**— Psiu! Ouça! Tem alguém vindo! Acho... Acho que deve ser a gente!**

**Hermione tinha o ouvido encostado na porta do armário.**

**— Passos pelo saguão... É, acho que somos nós indo para a casa de Hagrid!**

**— Você está me dizendo — cochichou Harry — que estamos aqui dentro do armário e estamos lá fora também?**

 

– Você realmente não tinha entendido o conceito de voltar no tempo ainda, não é? – Lily perguntou a Harry paciente.

– Vocês tem que reconhecer que é uma coisa estranha, estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo… – Harry deu de ombros.

– Eu não me importaria. – Rony bufou novamente.

– Pelo menos agora você sabe como é ser deixado de lado. – Gina disse com um leve tom de rancor.

 

**— É — confirmou Hermione, o ouvido ainda colado à porta. — Tenho certeza de que somos nós. Pelo eco não devem ser mais de três pessoas... E estamos andando devagar por causa da Capa da Invisibilidade...**

**Ela parou de falar, mas continuou a prestar atenção.**

**— Descemos os degraus da entrada...**

**Hermione se sentou em um balde virado de boca para baixo, parecendo aflitíssima, mas Harry queria respostas para algumas perguntas.**

**— Onde foi que você arranjou essa coisa feito uma ampulheta?**

**— Chama-se Vira-Tempo — sussurrou Hermione —, ganhei da Profª. McGonagall no primeiro dia depois das férias. Estou usando desde o início do ano para assistir a todas as minhas aulas. A professora me fez jurar que não contaria a ninguém. Ela teve que escrever um monte de cartas ao Ministério da Magia para eu poder usar isso. Teve que dizer que eu era uma aluna modelo, e que nunca, nunca mesmo usaria o Vira-Tempo para nada a não ser para estudar... Eu o tenho usado para voltar no tempo e poder reviver as horas e é assim que assisto a mais de uma aula ao mesmo tempo, entende? Mas... Harry eu não estou entendendo o que é que Dumbledore quer que a gente faça. Por que ele mandou a gente voltar três horas no tempo? Como é que isso vai ajudar o Sirius?**

 

– Salvando Bicuço! – Sirius disse empolgado – Vocês vão salvar duas vidas e ainda vão me arranjar o meio de transporte mais incrível do mundo!

– Mas você vai continuar sendo um foragido. – Tiago suspirou – E Harry vai continuar preso com os trouxas… Por que nada pode simplesmente dar certo?

– Acho que se as coisas simplesmente dessem certo, a vida não seria tão emocionante. – Lily deu de ombros encarando Tiago com um meio sorriso. Pela primeira vez desde que tentou beijá-la, ele não foi grosso ou desviou o olhar, e isso, para Lily, significava que ele devia estar pensando em perdoá-la.

 

**Harry encarou de frente o rosto escuro da garota.**

**— Deve ter alguma coisa que aconteceu por volta de agora que ele quer que a gente mude — disse Harry lentamente. — Que foi que aconteceu? Estávamos indo à casa de Hagrid três horas atrás...**

**— Agora estamos atrasados três horas e estamos indo à casa de Hagrid — disse Hermione. — Acabamos de ouvir a gente sair...**

**Harry franziu a testa; tinha a sensação de que estava franzindo o cérebro todo para se concentrar.**

**— Dumbledore acabou de dizer... Acabou de dizer que a gente poderia salvar mais de uma vida inocente... — Então fez-se a luz no cérebro de Harry. — Hermione, nós vamos salvar Bicuço!**

 

– Uma vez na vida Harry foi mais esperto do que Hermione. – Rony riu ligeiramente maldoso.

 

**— Mas... Como é que isso vai ajudar Sirius?**

**— Dumbledore disse... Acabou de nos dizer onde fica a janela... A janela da sala de Flitwick! Onde prenderam Sirius! Temos que voar no Bicuço até a janela e salvar Sirius! Ele pode fugir no hipogrifo... Eles podem fugir juntos!**

**Pelo que Harry pôde enxergar no rosto de Hermione, ela estava aterrorizada.**

 

– Esse é o plano com mais probabilidade de falhas que eu já vi! – Lily disse preocupada – Como vocês conseguiriam fazer tudo isso sem ser vistos?

– Você não conhece os planos do Sirius… – Remo disse pensativo – Acho que eles conseguem, minha única preocupação é se eles me encontrarem transformado. – completou com um suspiro cansado.

– Mas como eles vão pegar Bicuço? – Lily perguntou exaltada – Isso é loucura.

– Não é loucura. – Tiago disse extremamente sério – Eles estão indo salvar Sirius. 

 

**— Se conseguirmos fazer isso sem ninguém nos ver, vai ser um milagre!**

**— Bom, vamos ter que tentar, não é? — disse Harry. Ele se levantou e encostou o ouvido à porta.**

**— Parece que não tem ninguém aí fora... Vamos, anda...**

**Harry abriu a porta do armário. O saguão estava deserto. O mais silenciosa e rapidamente possível eles saíram correndo do armário e desceram os degraus de pedra. As sombras já estavam se alongando, os topos das árvores na Floresta Proibida mais uma vez iam se tingindo de ouro.**

**— Se alguém estiver olhando pela janela... — falou Hermione com a voz esganiçada, virando-se para espiar o castelo.**

**— Vamos correr o mais depressa possível — disse Harry decidido. — Direto para a floresta, está bem? Teremos que nos esconder atrás de uma árvore ou de outra coisa para poder vigiar...**

 

– Na verdade uma pessoa olhando pela janela não seria algo tão problemático assim. – Remo ponderou – Vocês foram para a cabana de Hagrid sob a capa pela primeira vez, então ninguém veria nada de estranho…

– Eu tenho uma dúvida… – Gina disse de repente – Remo disse que estava vigiando o mapa por que sabia que Harry, Rony e Mione iriam até a cabana de Hagrid, mas Remo não veria o Harry e a Hermione que voltaram no tempo também?

– Eu devo ter focado no Harry, Rony e Hermione, não devo nem ter parado para ler o nome dos pontinhos ao redor deles… – Remo deu de ombros.

– O que também explica por que Rony passou mais de dois anos dormindo com um cara chamado Pedro e Fred e Jorge nunca repararam. – Sirius constatou de repente – Eles deviam focar apenas no caminho deles e não ficar procurando Rony pelo mapa.

– Isso faz sentido. – Gina entortou a boca.

 

**— Está bem, mas vamos dar a volta pelas estufas! — sugeriu Hermione sem fôlego. — Temos que evitar que nos vejam da porta de entrada de Hagrid! Já devemos estar quase na casa dele agora!**

**Ainda tentando entender o que a amiga queria dizer, Harry saiu disparado com Hermione logo atrás. Os dois transpuseram as hortas em direção às estufas, pararam por um instante ocultos por elas, depois recomeçaram a correr, a toda velocidade, contornando o Salgueiro Lutador e, ainda desabalados, em direção à floresta para se esconderem.**

 

– Parece que o momento de brilhantismo de Harry durou muito pouco… – Rony murmurou ligeiramente magoado.

 

**Seguro sob a sombra das árvores, Harry se virou; segundos depois, Hermione, o alcançou, ofegante.**

**— Certo — disse ela sem ar. — Precisamos chegar sem ser vistos à casa de Hagrid. Procure ficar escondido, Harry...**

**Os dois caminharam em silêncio entre as árvores, acompanhando a orla da floresta. Então, quando avistaram a frente da cabana, ouviram uma batida na porta.**

**Eles se ocultaram depressa atrás de um grosso carvalho e espiaram pelos lados. Hagrid, trêmulo e pálido, aparecera à porta procurando ver quem batera. E Harry ouviu a própria voz.**

**— Somos nós. Estamos usando a Capa da Invisibilidade. Deixe a gente entrar para poder tirar a capa.**

**— Vocês não deviam ter vindo! — sussurrou Hagrid, mas se afastou para os garotos poderem entrar.**

**— Esta foi à coisa mais estranha que já fizemos — disse Harry com veemência.**

 

– Essa havia sido a coisa mais estranha que já havíamos feito. – Harry deu de ombros. 

– Acho que voltar anos no tempo e conhecer seus pais mortos ganha disso fácil. – Tiago sorriu entortando um pouco a cabeça.

– E tentar mudar algumas horas não é tão intenso quanto tentar mudar anos… – Hermione confirmou.

 

**— Vamos continuar — cochichou Hermione. — Precisamos chegar mais perto de Bicuço!**

**Eles avançaram cautelosamente entre as árvores até verem o hipogrifo nervoso, amarrado à cerca em volta do canteiro de abóboras de Hagrid.**

**— Agora? — sussurrou Harry.**

**— Não! — exclamou Hermione. — Se o roubarmos agora, o pessoal da Comissão vai pensar que Hagrid soltou o bicho! Temos que esperar até verem que Bicuço está amarrado do lado de fora!**

**— Isso vai nos dar uns sessenta segundos — disse Harry. A coisa estava começando a parecer impossível.**

 

– Para mim já parecia bastante impossível antes… – Frank disse pensativo – Tirar o Bicuço sem ninguém do ministério perceber, segurar ele até o Sirius ser colocado na sala do Flitwick e voar com ele. Tudo isso sem ser vistos em momento algum…

– Fora o fato de eu estar transformado correndo por ai. – Remo completou com um suspiro cansado.

 

**Naquele instante, os garotos ouviram louça se partindo na cabana de Hagrid.**

**— É o Hagrid quebrando a leiteira — cochichou a garota. — Vou encontrar Perebas agora mesmo...**

**Não deu outra, alguns minutos depois, eles ouviram Hermione dar um grito agudo de surpresa.**

**— Mione — disse Harry de repente —, e se nós... Nós entrarmos lá e agarrarmos Pettigrew...**

 

– Não! – Lily exclamou preocupada – Ninguém pode ver vocês, muito menos vocês mesmos! 

– Se vocês verem vocês mesmos podem acabar matando seus eus passados ou futuros. – Tiago disse compartilhando da mesma preocupação que Lily – O que vocês estão fazendo já é perigoso demais sem riscos desnecessários… 

– E se vocês pegarem Perebas, não vão saber a verdade sobre mim, e tudo vai dar mais errado ainda. – Sirius constatou aflito.

 

**— Não! — exclamou Hermione num sussurro aterrorizado. — Você não compreende? Estamos violando uma das leis mais importantes da magia! Ninguém pode mudar o tempo! Você ouviu o que Dumbledore falou, se formos vistos...**

**— Mas só seríamos vistos por nós mesmos e por Hagrid!**

**— Harry, que é que você faria se visse você mesmo entrando pela casa de Hagrid? — perguntou Hermione.**

**— Eu acharia... Acharia que tinha ficado maluco — respondeu Harry — ou acharia que estava usando magia negra...**

**— Exatamente! Você não entenderia, você poderia até se atacar! Você não entende? A Profª. McGonagall me contou as coisas horríveis que aconteceram quando bruxos mexeram com o tempo... Montes deles acabaram matando os “eus” passados ou futuros por engano!**

**— Ok! — concordou Harry. — Foi só uma idéia. Pensei...**

**Mas Hermione cutucou-o e apontou para o castelo. Harry espiou pelo lado para ter uma visão mais clara das portas de entrada.**

**Dumbledore, Fudge, o velhote da Comissão e Macnair, o carrasco, vinham descendo os degraus.**

**— Já estamos de saída! — sussurrou Hermione. E assim foi, momentos depois a porta dos fundos da cabana se abriu e Harry viu a si mesmo, Rony e Hermione saírem com Hagrid. Foi, sem dúvida, a sensação mais esquisita de sua vida, parado ali atrás da árvore, observando a si mesmo no canteiro de abóboras.**

 

– Deve ser uma sensação extremamente bizarra. – Gina disse franzindo a testa – E deve ser confuso… Como você conseguiu fazer isso o ano inteiro? 

– Com o tempo eu acabei me acostumando. – Hermione deu de ombros – E eu não costumava cruzar comigo mesma, só quando eu acabava confundindo a aula para qual eu deveria ir… Mas ai eu sabia que eu estava usando o vira-tempo.

– Ainda assim, – Rony comentou – muito confuso, nunca conseguiria fazer isso.

 

**— Tudo bem, Bicucinho, tudo bem... — disse Hagrid ao bicho. Então se virou para os três garotos. — Vão. Andem logo.**

**— Hagrid, não podemos...**

**— Vamos contar a eles o que realmente aconteceu...**

**— Não podem matar Bicuço...**

**— Vão! Já está bastante ruim sem vocês se meterem em confusão!**

**Harry observou Hermione jogar a Capa da Invisibilidade sobre ele e Rony no canteiro de abóboras.**

**— Vão depressa. Não fiquem ouvindo...**

**Ouviu-se uma batida na porta de entrada da cabana. A comissão de execução chegara. Hagrid se virou para entrar em casa, deixando a porta dos fundos entreaberta. Harry observou a grama se achatar em certos pontos a toda volta da cabana de Hagrid e ouviu três pares de pés recuarem.**

**Ele, Rony e Hermione tinham ido embora... Mas o Harry e a Hermione escondidos no meio das árvores escutavam, pela porta dos fundos, o que estava acontecendo no interior da cabana.**

**— Onde está o animal? — disse a voz fria de Macnair.**

**— Lá... Lá fora — respondeu Hagrid, rouco.**

**Harry escondeu a cabeça quando o rosto de Macnair apareceu à janela da cabana, para espiar Bicuço. Então os garotos ouviram a voz de Fudge.**

**— Nós... Hum... Temos que ler para você a notificação oficial da execução, Hagrid. Vou ser rápido. Depois, você e Macnair precisarão assiná-la. Macnair, você precisa escutar também, é a praxe...**

**O rosto do carrasco desapareceu da janela. Era agora ou nunca.**

 

– Só espero que ele não demore muito a aceitar a aproximação de vocês… – Sirius disse ansioso – Se vocês demorarem um segundo a mais… 

– Não pense nisso. – Tiago disse fazendo um gesto impaciente com a mão.

 

**— Espera aqui — cochichou Harry para Hermione. — Eu faço.**

**Quando a voz de Fudge recomeçou, Harry saiu correndo do seu esconderijo atrás da árvore, saltou a cerca para o canteiro de abóboras e se aproximou de Bicuço.**

**— Por decisão da Comissão para Eliminação de Criaturas Perigosas o hipogrifo Bicuço, doravante chamado condenado, será executado no dia seis de junho ao pôr-do-sol...**

**Com cuidado para não piscar, Harry encarou os ferozes olhos cor de laranja de Bicuço mais uma vez e fez uma reverência, o hipogrifo dobrou os joelhos escamosos e em seguida tornou a se levantar. Harry começou a desamarrar a corda que prendia o hipogrifo à cerca.**

**—... Por decapitação, a ser executada pelo carrasco nomeado pela Comissão, Walden Macnair...**

 

– Seu amigo. – Sirius murmurou para Snape.

 

**— Vamos Bicuço, — murmurou Harry — vamos, nós vamos te ajudar. Quietinho... Quietinho...**

**—... Conforme testemunham abaixo. Hagrid, você assina aqui...**

**Harry jogou todo o seu peso contra a corda, mas Bicuço cravara as patas dianteiras na terra.**

**— Bem, vamos acabar com isso — disse a voz aguda do velhote da Comissão dentro da cabana. — Hagrid, talvez seja melhor você ficar aqui dentro...**

**— Não, eu... Eu quero ficar com ele... Não quero que ele fique sozinho...**

**Soaram passos dentro da cabana.**

**— Bicuço, anda!— sibilou Harry.**

**Harry puxou com mais força a corda presa ao pescoço dele. O hipogrifo começou a andar, farfalhando as asas com irritação. Ele e Harry ainda estavam a três metros da floresta, bem à vista da porta dos fundos da cabana.**

**— Um momento, por favor, Macnair — ouviram a voz de Dumbledore. — Você precisa assinar também. — Os passos pararam. Harry puxou a corda com força.**

**Bicuço deu um estalo com o bico e andou um pouco mais rápido.**

 

– Anda… anda… – Tiago e Remo murmuraram impacientes.

 

**O rosto pálido de Hermione aparecia pelo lado do tronco da árvore.**

**— Harry, depressa! — murmurou ela.**

 

– Se eu pudesse andar mais depressa, eu teria andado mais depressa. – Harry bufou para Hermione.

– Eu sei… Eu estava nervosa. – Hermione disse encolhendo um ombro.

 

**O garoto ainda ouvia a voz de Dumbledore dentro da cabana. Deu outro puxão na corda. Bicuço começou a trotar de má vontade. Alcançaram as árvores...**

**— Depressa! Depressa! — gemia Hermione, que saiu de trás da arvore, agarrou também a corda e acrescentou seu peso para fazer Bicuço andar mais depressa. Harry espiou por cima do ombro; agora tinham desaparecido de vista; mas também não podiam ver a horta de Hagrid.**

**— Pare! — disse ele a Hermione. — Poderiam nos ouvir...**

**A porta dos fundos da cabana se abriu com violência. Harry, Hermione e Bicuço ficaram muito quietos; até o hipogrifo parecia estar prestando atenção.**

**— Silêncio... então...**

**— Onde está ele? — perguntou a voz fraquinha do velhote da Comissão. — Onde está o bicho?**

**— Estava amarrado aqui! — disse o carrasco, furioso. — Eu o vi! Bem aqui!**

**— Que extraordinário! — exclamou Alvo Dumbledore. Havia um tom de riso em sua voz.**

**— Bicuço! — exclamou Hagrid, rouco.**

**Ouviu-se o ruído de uma lâmina cortando o ar e a pancada de um machado. O carrasco, enraivecido, aparentemente brandira o machado contra a cerca. Então, ouviu-se um berreiro e desta vez eles distinguiram as palavras de Hagrid entre os soluços.**

**— Foi-se! Foi-se! Abençoado seja ele, foi embora! Deve ter se soltado! Bicucinho, que garoto inteligente!**

 

– Então foi isso que aconteceu… – Alice perguntou ligeiramente confusa – Bicuço nunca foi executado… A hora que pensamos que ele havia sido executado foi o carrasco irritado?

– Exatamente. – Tiago disse aliviado – Então… a pessoa que salvou vocês dos dementadores…

– Ainda não é o momento certo. – Harry disse calmo.

 

**Bicuço começou a puxar a corda com força, tentando voltar para Hagrid. Harry e Hermione seguraram a corda com firmeza e enterraram os saltos no chão da floresta para reter o bicho.**

**— Alguém o desamarrou! — rosnou o carrasco. — Devíamos revistar a propriedade, a floresta...**

**— Macnair, se Bicuço foi realmente roubado, você acha que o ladrão o levou a pé? — perguntou Dumbledore, ainda em tom divertido. — Procurem nos céus, se quiserem... Hagrid, uma xícara de chá me cairia bem. Ou um bom cálice de conhaque.**

 

– Ele sabia… – Rony franziu o cenho – Mas como poderia saber?

– Dumbledore sabe tudo que acontece em Hogwarts. – Lily disse encolhendo um ombro.

– Quase tudo, você quer dizer, – Tiago disse passando uma mão pelos cabelos – ele nunca soube que três animagos ilegais andavam pela escola acompanhados por um lobisomem em toda lua cheia…

– Ou pelo menos não sabia até eu contar a ele. – Sirius deu de ombros.

 

**— C... Claro, professor — disse Hagrid, que parecia fraco de tanta felicidade. — Entre, entre...**

**Harry e Hermione apuraram os ouvidos. Ouviram passos, o carrasco xingando baixinho, o clique da porta e, então, mais uma vez o silêncio.**

**— E agora? — sussurrou Harry, olhando para os lados.**

**— Vamos ter que nos esconder aqui — disse Hermione, que parecia muito abalada. — Precisamos esperar até eles voltarem para o castelo. Depois esperamos até poder voar com Bicuço em segurança até a janela de Sirius. Ele vai demorar lá mais duas horas... Ah, isso vai ser difícil..**

**A garota espiou, nervosa, por cima do ombro as profundezas da floresta. O sol ia se pondo.**

**— Vamos ter que mudar de lugar — disse Harry se concentrando. — Temos que poder ver o Salgueiro Lutador ou não vamos saber o que está acontecendo.**

**— Ok — concordou Hermione, segurando a corda de Bicuço com mais firmeza. — Mas temos que ficar onde ninguém possa nos ver Harry, lembre-se...**

**Os dois saíram pela orla da floresta, à noite escurecendo tudo à volta, até poderem se esconder atrás de um grupo de árvores, entre as quais eles podiam avistar o salgueiro.**

**— Olha lá o Rony! — exclamou Harry de repente.**

 

– Essa deve ser uma cena interessante de se observar de fora… – Sirius disse, empolgado em ver o esforço que Harry estava disposto a fazer para libertá-lo.

 

**Um vulto escuro ia correndo pelos jardins e seu grito ecoava pelo ar parado da noite.**

**— Fique longe dele... Fique longe... Perebas, volta aqui...**

**Então os garotos viram mais dois vultos se materializarem do nada. Harry observou ele próprio e Hermione correrem atrás de Rony. Depois viram Rony mergulhar.**

**— Te peguei! Dá o fora, seu gato fedorento...**

**— Olha lá o Sirius! — exclamou Harry. A forma enorme de um cão saltou das raízes do salgueiro. Eles o viram derrubar Harry, depois agarrar Rony... — Parece ainda pior visto daqui, não é? — comentou Harry, observando o cão puxar Rony para baixo das raízes. — Ai... Olha, acabei de levar uma baita lambada da árvore... E você também... Que coisa esquisita...**

**O Salgueiro Lutador rangia e dava golpes com os ramos mais baixos; os garotos se viam correndo para cá e para lá, tentando chegar até o tronco. E então a árvore se imobilizou.**

**— Isso foi o Bichento apertando o nó — disse Hermione.**

**— E lá vamos nós... — murmurou Harry — Entramos.**

**No momento em que eles desapareceram, a árvore recomeçou a se agitar. Segundos depois, os garotos ouviram passos muito próximos. Dumbledore, Macnair, Fudge e o velhote da Comissão estavam regressando ao castelo.**

 

– Por um segundo… – Tiago murmurou aliviado – Não quero nem imaginar como seria se Fudge ou Macnair encontrassem Sirius…

 

**— Logo depois de termos descido pela passagem! — exclamou Hermione. — Se ao menos Dumbledore tivesse ido conosco...**

**— Macnair e Fudge teriam ido também — disse Harry amargurado. — Aposto o que você quiser como Fudge teria mandado Macnair matar Sirius na hora...**

**Os garotos observaram os quatro homens subirem os degraus do castelo e desaparecer de vista. Durante alguns minutos os jardins ficaram desertos. Então...**

**— Aí vem Lupin! — disse Harry ao ver outro vulto descer correndo os degraus de pedra e se dirigir ao salgueiro. Harry olhou para o céu. As nuvens estavam obscurecendo completamente a lua.**

**Os dois acompanharam Lupin apanhar um galho seco do chão e empurrar com ele o nó do tronco. A árvore parou de lutar, e o professor, também, desapareceu no buraco entre as raízes.**

**— Se ao menos ele tivesse apanhado a capa — lamentou Harry.**

**— Está caída bem ali...**

**E, virando-se para Hermione.**

**— Se eu desse uma corrida agora e apanhasse a capa, Snape nunca poderia se apoderar dela e...**

**— Harry não podemos ser vistos!**

**— Como é que você aguenta isso? — perguntou ele a Hermione impetuosamente. — Ficar parada aqui olhando a coisa acontecer? — Ele hesitou. — Vou apanhar a capa!**

  
  


– Vocês não podem mudar nada… – Remo suspirou – Tudo aconteceu como tinha que acontecer. Exatamente como a execução do Bicuço… Se vocês tivessem entrado na cabana de Hagrid para pegar Pedro, você nunca saberia da verdade e não haveria um motivo para voltar no tempo… Então nem sei quais seriam as consequências.

 

**— Harry não!**

**Hermione agarrou Harry pelas costas das vestes bem na hora.**

**Naquele instante, ouviu-se uma cantoria. Era Hagrid, ligeiramente trôpego, a caminho do castelo, cantando a plenos pulmões. Um garrafão balançava em suas mãos.**

**— Viu? — sussurrou Hermione. — Viu o que teria acontecido? Temos que ficar escondidos! Não, Bicuço!**

**O hipogrifo fazia tentativas frenéticas para chegar até Hagrid;**

**Harry agarrou a corda também, fazendo força para manter o animal parado.**

**Os garotos observaram Hagrid caminhar, bêbado, até o castelo. Bicuço parou de brigar para ir embora. Deixou a cabeça pender tristemente.**

**Não havia se passado nem dois minutos e as portas do castelo tornaram a se escancarar, era Snape que saía decidido, e rumava para o salgueiro.**

**Os punhos de Harry se fecharam quando eles viram Snape parar derrapando próximo à árvore, olhando para os lados. Depois, apanhou a capa e levantou-a.**

**— Tira suas mãos imundas daí — rosnou Harry para si mesmo.**

 

Tiago balançou a cabeça concordando com Harry enfaticamente. 

 

**— Psiu!**

**Snape apanhou o galho seco que Lupin usara para imobilizar a árvore, cutucou o nó e desapareceu de vista ao se cobrir com a capa.**

**— Então é isso — disse Hermione baixinho. — Estamos todos lá embaixo... E agora temos que esperar até voltarmos da passagem...**

**A garota pegou a ponta da corda de Bicuço e amarrou-a bem segura na árvore mais próxima, então, sentou-se no chão seco, os braços em torno dos joelhos.**

**— Harry, tem uma coisa que eu não entendo... Por que os dementadores não pegaram Sirius? Eu me lembro deles chegando, aí acho que desmaiei... Havia tantos...**

**Harry se sentou também. E explicou o que vira; que na hora em que o dementador mais próximo chegou a boca junto à de Harry, uma coisa grande e prateada viera galopando do lago e forçara os dementadores a se retirarem.**

**A boca de Hermione estava ligeiramente aberta quando Harry terminou.**

**— Mas o que era a coisa?**

 

– Pergunta errada… – Sirius murmurou ansioso – A pergunta certa é, quem conjurou o patrono…

 

**— Só tem uma coisa que podia ter sido, para fazer os dementadores irem embora — disse Harry. — Um Patrono de verdade. Bem poderoso.**

**— Mas quem o conjurou?**

**Harry não respondeu nada. Estava relembrando a pessoa que vira na outra margem do lago. Sabia quem ele pensara que era... Mas como seria possível?**

**— Você não viu com quem se parecia? — perguntou Hermione ansiosa. — Foi um dos professores?**

**— Não — disse Harry. — Não era um professor.**

**— Mas deve ter sido um bruxo realmente poderoso, para fazer todos aqueles dementadores irem embora... Se o Patrono era tão brilhante, a luz não iluminava ele? Você não pôde ver...?**

**— Claro que vi — disse Harry lentamente. — Mas talvez... Eu tenha imaginado que vi... Eu não estava pensando direito... Desmaiei logo em seguida...**

**— Quem foi que você pensou que viu?**

**— Acho... — Harry engoliu em seco, sabendo como era estranho o que ia dizer. — Acho que foi o meu pai.**

 

– Mas… – Tiago gaguejou – Mas eu morri… Não posso…

– Harry, não pode ter sido ele. – Sirius disse pasmo – Seu pai morreu… Ele não poderia estar em Hogwarts…

– Apenas continue lendo Neville, – Hermione disse observando a expressão alarmada de todos – vocês vão entender.

 

**Harry olhou para Hermione e viu que a boca da menina se abrira de vez. Ela o olhava com uma mistura de susto e piedade.**

**— Harry, seu pai está... Bem... Morto — disse ela baixinho.**

**— Eu sei — respondeu Harry depressa.**

**— Você acha que viu o fantasma dele?**

**— Não sei... Não... Parecia sólido...**

**— Mas então...**

**— Vai ver eu andei vendo coisas — disse Harry. — Mas... Pelo que pude ver... Parecia ele... Tenho fotos dele...**

 

– Isso não é possível… – Lily disse tremendo – Tiago não deixaria Harry sozinho e sofrendo por todos esses anos se estivesse vivo… Ele não pode estar vivo…

Severo franziu o cenho, se ele estivesse no lugar de Potter ele poderia estar vivo. Ele poderia simplesmente fugir quando Voldemort apareceu, assumir a forma animaga… Ele nunca sacrificaria a própria vida… Por ninguém...

 

**Hermione continuava a mirá-lo como se estivesse preocupada com a sanidade do amigo.**

**— Sei que parece doideira — falou Harry, sem animação. E se virou para olhar Bicuço, que enterrava o bico no chão, aparentemente à procura de vermes.**

 

– Falando em vermes… – Rony disse de repente colocando uma mão no estomago – Estou faminto… Ainda falta muito para acabar esse capítulo.

– Um pouco. – Hermione disse revirando os olhos.

 

**Mas na realidade o garoto não estava olhando para Bicuço.**

**Estava pensando no pai e nos três amigos mais antigos do pai... Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas... Será que os quatro tinham estado em Hogwarts esta noite? Rabicho reaparecera quando todos pensavam que estivesse morto...**

**Seria tão impossível que o mesmo acontecesse com o seu pai? Será que andara vendo coisas no lago? O vulto estava demasiado longe para vê-lo com clareza... Contudo, Harry tivera uma certeza momentânea antes de perder a consciência...**

 

– Eu não estou vivo. – Tiago disse categórico – Eu não poderia estar. Eu nunca o abandonaria, nunca deixaria que você sofresse por todos esses anos… E eu não fugiria, eu não fugiria de Voldemort se ele estivesse na minha porta pronto para matar minha família… Eu o enfrentaria e morreria para proteger vocês. 

– Eu sei que sim. – Lily disse se acalmando – Você não seria capaz de abandonar Harry. 

 

**A folhagem no alto rumorejava baixinho à brisa. A lua aparecia e desaparecia por trás das nuvens que deslizavam pelo céu. Hermione, sentada com o rosto virado para o salgueiro, aguardava.**

**Então, finalmente, passada uma hora...**

**— Aí vêm eles! — sussurrou Hermione.**

**Ela e Harry se levantaram. Bicuço ergueu a cabeça. Então os garotos viram Lupin, Rony e Pettigrew saindo desajeitados do buraco nas raízes. Depois veio Hermione... O inconsciente Snape, flutuando estranhamente. Em seguida subiram Harry e Black.**

**Todos saíram caminhando em direção ao castelo.**

**O coração de Harry começou a bater muito depressa. Ele olhou para o céu. A qualquer momento agora, aquela nuvem ia se afastar e mostrar a lua...**

**— Harry, — murmurou Hermione como se soubesse exatamente o que ele estava pensando — temos que ficar parados. Não podemos ser vistos. Não tem nada que a gente possa fazer...**

**— Então vamos deixar Pettigrew escapar outra vez... — protestou Harry baixinho.**

**— Como é que você espera encontrar um rato no escuro? — retrucou Hermione irritada. — Não tem nada que a gente possa fazer! Voltamos para ajudar Sirius; não é para fazer mais nada!**

 

– Vocês poderiam apenas convocá-lo… – Sirius disse nervoso – E então eu seria livre… E Harry viveria comigo…

– Não sabíamos o feitiço convocatório ainda. – Hermione suspirou.

 

**— Está bem!**

**A lua deslizou para fora da cobertura de nuvens. Os dois viram os pequenos vultos que atravessavam os jardins pararem. Então perceberam um movimento...**

**— Lá vai Lupin — cochichou Hermione. — Ele está se transformando...**

**— Hermione! — disse Harry de repente. — Temos que mudar de lugar!**

**— Já disse que não podemos...**

**— Não podemos interferir! Mas Lupin vai correr para dentro da floresta, bem por onde estamos!**

 

Remo empalideceu imediatamente, o que ele mais temia podia acontecer, ele não suportaria se mordesse Harry ou Hermione…

– Vai dar tudo certo. – Tiago murmurou observando Remo preocupado.

 

**Hermione prendeu a respiração.**

**— Depressa! — gemeu ela, correndo para soltar Bicuço. — Depressa! Aonde é que nós vamos? Onde é que vamos nos esconder? Os dementadores vão chegar a qualquer momento...**

**— Vamos voltar para a cabana de Hagrid! — disse Harry. — Está vazia agora... Vamos!**

**Os garotos correram a toda velocidade, Bicuço atrás deles.**

**Ouviam o Lobisomem uivando em sua cola...**

**Avistaram a cabana; Harry derrapou diante da porta, escancarou-a, e Hermione e Bicuço passaram como relâmpagos por ele; o garoto se atirou para dentro e trancou a porta. Canino, o cão de casar javalis, latiu com força.**

**— Psiu, Canino, somos nós! — disse Hermione, correndo a coçar atrás das orelhas do cão para sossegá-lo. — Essa foi por pouco! — disse ela a Harry.**

**— Acho melhor sair, sabe — disse Harry lentamente. — Não consigo ver o que está acontecendo... Não vamos saber quando for a hora...**

**Hermione ergueu a cabeça. Tinha uma expressão desconfiada.**

**— Não vou tentar interferir — disse Harry depressa. — Mas se não virmos o que está acontecendo, como é que vamos saber quando temos que salvar Sirius?**

**— Bem... Ok, então... Fico esperando aqui com o Bicuço... Mas Harry, tenha cuidado, tem um Lobisomen solto lá fora... E os dementadores...**

 

– É isso, não é? – Lily perguntou com a voz tremendo – Você precisa ter certeza… Precisa ver com seus próprios olhos se é mesmo o seu pai…

– Eu precisava saber. – Harry murmurou – Eu precisava ver com meus próprios olhos…

 

**Harry saiu e contornou a cabana. Ouvia latidos ao longe. Isto significava que os dementadores estavam fechando o cerco sobre Sirius...**

**Ele e Hermione iriam correr para Sirius a qualquer instante...**

**Harry espiou para as bandas do lago, seu coração produzindo uma espécie de batuque no seu peito... Quem quer que tivesse mandado o Patrono iria aparecer a qualquer momento...**

**Por uma fração de segundo ele parou, indeciso, diante da porta da cabana. “Você não pode ser visto”. Mas ele não queria ser visto.**

**Queria ver... Tinha que saber...**

**E lá estavam os dementadores. Emergiam da noite, vindos de todas as direções, deslizando pela orla do lago... Estavam se distanciando do ponto em que Harry se encontrava, em direção à margem oposta... Ele não teria que se aproximar deles...**

**Harry começou a correr. Não tinha outro pensamento na cabeça senão o pai... Se fosse ele... Se fosse realmente ele... Harry precisava saber, precisava descobrir...**

**O lago estava cada vez mais próximo, mas não havia sinal de ninguém. Na margem oposta, Harry vislumbrou minúsculos pontos prateados, suas próprias tentativas de produzir um Patrono...**

**Havia uma moita bem na beirinha da água. Harry se atirou atrás dela, e espiou desesperado entre as folhas. Na margem oposta, os reflexos prateados de repente se extinguiram. Uma mescla de terror e excitação percorreu seu corpo, a qualquer momento agora...**

**— Vamos! — murmurou, olhando com atenção para os lados. — Onde é que você está! Papai, anda...**

 

Tiago escondeu o rosto com as mãos e Harry o sentiu tremer ligeiramente. 

– Eu estou morto Harry. – ele murmurou e apenas Harry ouviu – Eu não vou aparecer… Não foi eu…

 

**Mas não veio ninguém. Harry ergueu a cabeça para olhar o círculo de dementadores do outro lado do lago. Um deles estava despindo o capuz. Estava na hora do salvador aparecer, mas ninguém ia aparecer para ajudar desta vez...**

**E então a explicação lhe ocorreu, ele compreendeu. Não vira o pai, vira a si mesmo...**

**Harry se precipitou para fora da moita e puxou a varinha.**

**— EXPECTO PATRONUM! — berrou.**

 

– Foi você? – Lily pergunto impressionada – Você espantou cem dementadores e salvou a você, Hermione e Sirius? 

Harry não respondeu, apenas sinalizou para Neville continuar.

 

**E da ponta de sua varinha irrompeu, não uma nuvem disforme, mas um animal prateado, deslumbrante, ofuscante. Ele apertou os olhos tentando ver o que era.**

**Parecia um cavalo. Galopava silenciosamente se afastando dele, atravessando a superfície escura do lago. Ele viu o animal abaixar a cabeça e investir contra o enxame de dementadores... Agora, a galope, ele cercava os vultos escuros no chão, e os dementadores recuavam, se dispersavam, batiam em retirada na noite... Desapareciam.**

**O Patrono deu meia-volta. Veio em direção a Harry atravessando a superfície parada das águas. Não era um cavalo. Não era um unicórnio, tampouco. Era um cervo. Reluzia intensamente ao luar... Estava retornando a ele...**

 

– Sou eu… –  Tiago murmurou abismado – Seu patrono… É o meu patrono… A minha forma animaga. 

– Eu disse. – Harry olhou para Tiago no mesmo momento em que ele levantou a cabeça – Foi o meu pai que me salvou… Mas não da forma como eu pensava.

– E-eu… – Tiago gaguejou e coçou o olho para disfarçar uma lágrima – Não sei o que dizer…

– Não precisa falar nada. – Lily sussurrou – Você esteve lá naquela noite… Você sempre está com Harry… Você é parte dele. 

Tiago encarou Lily com cuidado e pensou por um segundo antes de concordar com ela. Lily sorriu para ele, mas ele não retribuiu o sorriso.

 

**Parou na margem. Seus cascos não deixaram pegadas no chão macio quando ele encarou Harry com os grandes olhos prateados.**

**Lentamente, ele curvou a cabeça cheia de galhos. E Harry percebeu...**

**— Pontas — sussurrou.**

 

– Exatamente. – Sirius sorriu para Harry emocionado – É por isso que o apelido de Tiago é Pontas… 

 

**Mas quando os dedos trêmulos de Harry se estenderam para o bicho, ele desapareceu.**

**Harry continuou parado ali, a mão estendida. Então com um grande salto no coração, ele ouviu o ruído de cascos às suas costas — virou-se e viu Hermione correndo para ele, arrastando Bicuço.**

**— Que foi que você fez? — perguntou ela com raiva. — Você disse que ia ficar vigiando!**

**— Acabei de salvar as nossas vidas... — disse Harry. — Vem aqui para trás, atrás dessa moita, eu explico.**

**Hermione ouviu o relato do que acabava de acontecer, outra vez boquiaberta.**

**— Alguém viu você?**

 

– Eu não queria falar nada não… – Rony disse franzindo a testa para Hermione – Mas você já foi bem mais esperta.

– Sou obrigada a concordar com ele. – Gina disse encarando Hermione abismada – É bem óbvio que apenas Harry se viu. E ele mesmo te falou que ele achava que tinha visto o pai.

– Eu estava cansada e nervosa. – Hermione murmurou sem dar o braço a torcer.

 

**— Está vendo, você não ouviu nada! Eu me vi e achei que era o meu pai! Tudo bem!**

**— Harry, nem posso acreditar... Você conjurou um Patrono que espantou todos aqueles dementadores! Isto é magia muito adiantada, mas muito mesmo...**

**— Eu sabia que podia fazer isso desta vez — disse Harry —, porque já tinha feito antes... Faz sentido?**

**— Não sei... Harry, olha o Snape!**

**Juntos eles olharam para a outra margem. Snape recuperara os sentidos. Estava conjurando macas e erguendo as formas inertes de Harry, Hermione e Black para cima delas. Uma quarta maca, sem dúvida carregando Rony, já estava flutuando ao seu lado. Então, com a varinha segura à frente, ele os transportou para o castelo.**

**— Certo, está quase na hora — disse Hermione olhando, tensa, para o relógio. — Temos uns quarenta e cinco minutos até Dumbledore fechar a porta da ala hospitalar. Temos que salvar Sirius e voltar à enfermaria antes que alguém perceba que estamos ausentes...**

**Os dois esperaram, observando o reflexo das nuvens que se moviam sobre o lago, enquanto a moita ao lado sussurrava à brisa. Bicuço, entediado, estava novamente bicando a terra à procura de vermes.**

**— Você acha que ele já está lá em cima? — perguntou Harry, consultando o relógio. Em seguida olhou para o castelo e começou a contar as janelas à direita da Torre Oeste.**

**— Olha! — sussurrou Hermione. — Quem é aquele? Alguém está saindo do castelo!**

**Harry olhou para o escuro. O homem estava correndo pelos jardins, em direção a uma das entradas. Uma coisa reluzente faiscava em seu cinto.**

**— Macnair! — exclamou Harry. — O carrasco! Ele foi chamar os dementadores! É agora, Mione...**

 

– Tem que dar certo… – Remo murmurou nervoso – Vocês precisam conseguir… O beijo do dementador é definitivamente pior do que a morte.

 

**Hermione pôs as mãos nas costas de Bicuço e Harry a ajudou a montar. Então ele apoiou o pé em um dos galhos mais baixos da moita e montou à frente da garota.**

**Depois puxou a corda de Bicuço por cima do pescoço e amarrou-a como se fossem rédeas.**

**— Pronta? — cochichou para Hermione. — É melhor você se segurar em mim...**

**E bateu os calcanhares nos lados de Bicuço.**

**O bicho saiu voando pela noite. Harry comprimiu os flancos de Bicuço com os joelhos, sentindo as grandes asas erguerem-se com força por baixo deles. Hermione segurava Harry muito apertado, pela cintura; ele a ouvia reclamar baixinho.**

**— Ah, não... Não estou gostando disso... Ah, não estou gostando nem um pouco disso...**

 

– Eu nunca gostei de voar… – Hermione murmurou envergonhada.

 

**Harry incitou Bicuço para fazê-lo avançar. Eles começaram a voar silenciosamente em direção aos andares superiores do castelo. Harry puxou com força o lado esquerdo da corda e Bicuço virou para aquele lado. O garoto tentava contar as janelas que passavam velozes...**

**— Ôôo! — comandou puxando a corda para si com toda a força que pôde.**

**O hipogrifo reduziu a velocidade e eles pararam, salvo se considerarmos o fato de que continuavam a subir e descer quase um metro de cada vez, quando o bicho batia as asas para se manter no ar.**

**— Ele está ali! — disse Harry apontando para Sirius quando emparelharam com uma janela. O garoto estendeu a mão e, quando as asas de Bicuço baixaram, conseguiu dar umas pancadinhas na vidraça.**

**Black olhou. Harry viu o queixo dele cair de espanto.**

 

– Claro que meu queixo caiu de espanto! – Sirius riu – Como eu iria imaginar que Harry e Hermione iriam aparecer do nada para me resgatar montados em um hipogrifo?

– Realmente não é a coisa mais simples de se imaginar. – Rony deu de ombros.

 

**O homem saltou da cadeira, correu à janela e tentou abri-la, mas estava trancada.**

**— Se afaste! — pediu Hermione tirando a varinha, ainda agarrando as vestes de Harry com a mão esquerda.**

**— Alorromora!**

**A janela se escancarou.**

**— Como... Como...? — exclamou Black com a voz fraca, olhando para o hipogrifo.**

**— Sobe, não temos muito tempo — disse Harry, segurando Bicuço com firmeza pelos lados do pescoço escorregadio para mantê-lo parado. — Você tem que sair daqui, os dementadores estão chegando, Macnair foi buscar eles.**

**Black colocou as mãos dos lados da janela e ergueu a cabeça e os ombros para fora. Foi uma sorte estar tão magro. Em segundos, ele conseguiu passar uma perna por cima do lombo de Bicuço e montar o bicho atrás de Hermione.**

**— Ok, Bicuço, para cima! — disse Harry sacudindo a corda.**

**— Para a torre, anda!**

**O hipogrifo bateu uma vez as asas possantes e eles recomeçaram a voar para o alto, até o topo da Torre Oeste. Bicuço pousou com um ruído de cascos nas ameias do castelo e os garotos escorregaram para o chão.**

**— Sirius, é melhor você ir depressa — ofegou Harry. — Eles vão chegar à sala do Flitwick a qualquer momento, e vão descobrir que você fugiu.**

**Bicuço pateou o chão, sacudindo a cabeça pontuda.**

**— Que aconteceu com o outro garoto? Rony! — perguntou Sirius rouco.**

 

– Obrigado pela preocupação. – Rony sorriu para Sirius.

– Imagino que até eu, foragido, tenha conseguido reparar que vocês são inseparáveis. – Sirius sorriu de volta. 

 

**— Ele vai ficar bom. Ainda está desacordado, mas Madame Pomfrey diz que vai dar um jeito nele. Depressa, vai...**

**Mas Black continuava a olhar para Harry.**

**— Como é que vou poder lhe agradecer...**

**— VAI! — gritaram ao mesmo tempo Harry e Hermione.**

**Black fez Bicuço virar para o céu aberto.**

**— Nós vamos nos ver outra vez — disse ele. — Você é bem filho do seu pai, Harry...**

 

– Esse é o melhor elogio que você poderia ter feito. – Tiago sorriu para Sirius satisfeito.

 

**E, então, apertou os flancos de Bicuço com os calcanhares. Harry e Hermione deram um salto para trás quando as enormes asas se ergueram mais uma vez... O hipogrifo saiu voando pelos ares... Ele e seu cavaleiro foram ficando cada vez menores enquanto Harry os observava... Então uma nuvem encobriu a lua... E eles desapareceram.**

 

– Você está salvo. – Tiago suspirou aliviado – Você está livre. 

– Deveríamos comemorar almoçando – Rony disse sorrindo – Estou faminto.

– Não comemos nada desde que acordamos. – Frank concordou com Rony enfaticamente.

Todos se dirigiram à mesa muito mais tranquilos do que estiveram durante todo o livro. 

– Eu sabia desde o inicio que Sirius não era culpado. – Tiago disse brincando com o garfo entre os dedos – Ele nunca me trairia. 

– Claro que não. – Sirius sorriu – Você é como um irmão para mim.

Depois da refeição Tiago ficou alguns minutos a mais no quarto, estava preocupado com a saúde de sua mãe. 

– Está tudo bem? – Harry perguntou colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

– Mais ou menos. – Tiago admitiu com um suspiro cansado. Harry entrou no quarto, encostou a porta e sentou-se na cama em frente a Tiago.

– O que aconteceu?

– Antes de eu vir para Hogwarts para ler sobre você, minha mãe estava muito doente… – Tiago disse apoiando a testa nas mãos – E aqui eu não recebo notícias dela… Fico preocupado.

– Eu nunca soube nada sobre meus avós… – Harry disse com um suspiro triste.

– Sua avó é uma bruxa extraordinária. – Tiago disse levantando a cabeça para sorrir para Harry – Ela é ótima com feitiços e sempre sabe o que dizer quando vê alguém triste… Ela sempre quis ter filhos, desde que se casou com meu pai, mas ela não conseguia. Ela engravidou algumas vezes, mas sempre acontecia alguma coisa. Nenhum curandeiro soube o que fazer, falaram para ela que ela nunca conseguiria ter filhos, mas ela nunca desistiu… 

Harry sorriu para Tiago que tinha o olhar distante.

– Quando eu nasci, ela morria de medo que eu me machucasse, ela vivia atrás de mim, e fazia o nosso elfo doméstico, Dink, me vigiar enquanto eu dormia. Ela deu um escândalo quando meu pai me colocou em cima de uma vassoura pela primeira vez… Mas desde então eu não larguei mais a vassoura, e ela nunca parou de se preocupar.

Harry riu. Nunca soube como fora a infância de seu pai.

– No dia em que Sirius apareceu na porta de nossa casa com uma mochila nas costas dizendo que havia fugido de casa, – Tiago disse sorrindo para si mesmo – minha mãe o pegou pelo braço, o levou até a cozinha e nos fez um chocolate quente enquanto dizia que ele era bem-vindo para ficar o tempo que precisasse. Quando meu pai soube apenas disse: “E que diferença isso vai fazer, ele já passa a maior parte das férias aqui de qualquer jeito”.

Tiago riu junto com Harry.

– Você iria gostar de conhecê-los… E eles iam te amar muito. – Tiago concluiu com um suspiro, apertou o ombro de Harry e juntos voltaram para a sala.

– Finalmente! – Sirius disse impaciente – Só falta um capítulo para terminar esse livro!

Frank pegou o livro que jazia sobre a mesa de centro e abriu no último capítulo:

**– Capítulo XXII – O novo correio-coruja.**


	22. O novo correio-coruja

**– O novo correio-coruja.**

 

– Espero que isso signifique notícias boas. – Lily disse esperançosa – Estou farta de notícias ruins…

– Só quero saber se eles conseguiram voltar à ala hospitalar a tempo… – Sirius disse preocupado – Se eles não estiverem na ala hospitalar quando descobrirem que eu fugi eles podem ter problemas…

– Eu preciso saber como foi o resto da minha noite. – Remo suspirou cansado – Espero não ter mordido ninguém.

– Tenho certeza de que não mordeu. – Tiago sorriu para o amigo – Pelo menos por agora, as coisas tem que melhorar.

 

**— Harry! — Hermione estava puxando a manga do garoto, com os olhos no seu próprio relógio. — Temos exatamente dez minutos para voltar à ala hospitalar sem que ninguém nos veja, antes que Dumbledore tranque a porta...**

 

– Vocês vão precisar correr… – Sirius mordeu o lábio – Não podem se meter em mais problemas ainda por minha culpa.

– Não me importaria em arranjar mais problemas, desde que você estivesse a salvo. – Harry disse confiante.

 

**— Ok — disse Harry, parando de contemplar o céu —, vamos... — Os dois saíram pela porta às costas deles e desceram uma escada de pedra circular muito estreita. Quando chegaram embaixo ouviram vozes. Colaram o corpo contra a parede e escutaram. Pareciam as vozes de Fudge e Snape. Os dois caminhavam depressa pelo corredor no qual terminava a escada.**

**—... Só espero que Dumbledore não crie dificuldades — dizia Snape. — O beijo será executado imediatamente?**

 

– Você gostaria, não é? – Tiago levantou as sobrancelhas para Severo.

Severo apenas trincou os dentes irritado.

 

**— Assim que Macnair voltar com os dementadores. Todo esse caso Black tem sido muitíssimo constrangedor. Nem posso lhe dizer como estou ansioso para informar ao Profeta Diário que finalmente o capturamos... Acho provável que queiram entrevistá-lo, Snape... E quando Harry tiver voltado ao normal, espero que se disponha a contar ao Profeta exatamente como foi que você o salvou...**

 

– Salvou... – Sirius disse entredentes – Você é realmente um hipócrita… Você adoraria que eu fosse um assassino de verdade.

– E ainda assim, não teria salvado ninguém. – Tiago sorriu maldoso – Você foi nocauteado por garotos de treze anos. Quão ridículo é isso?

 

**Harry cerrou os dentes. Viu de relance o sorriso presunçoso de Snape, quando o professor e Fudge passaram pelo lugar em que ele e Hermione estavam escondidos. O eco dos passos dos homens foi se distanciando. Os dois garotos esperaram alguns minutos para ter certeza de que tinham realmente ido embora, então começaram a correr na direção oposta. Desceram uma escada, depois outra, correram por um corredor, então ouviram uma risada escandalosa à frente.**

**— Pirraça! — murmurou Harry, agarrando o pulso de Hermione. — Aqui!**

**Eles se precipitaram para dentro de uma sala de aula à esquerda, na hora “H”. Ao que parecia, Pirraça vinha saltitando pelo corredor apregoando bom humor, rindo de se acabar.**

**— Ah, ele é horrível! — sussurrou Hermione, o ouvido encostado à porta. — Aposto como está nessa excitação toda porque os dementadores vão liquidar Sirius... — Ela tornou a consultar o relógio. — Três minutos, Harry!**

 

– O fato de eu estar solto por ai na minha forma lupina deve ter contribuído para a alegria dele. – Remo suspirou – Ele sempre se diverte muito nas luas cheias.

 

**Os garotos aguardaram a voz satisfeita de Pirraça sumir ao longe, então abandonaram a sala e desataram a correr.**

**— Hermione, que é que vai acontecer, se não conseguirmos voltar antes de Dumbledore trancar a porta? — ofegou Harry.**

**— Nem quero pensar! — gemeu Hermione, verificando novamente o relógio. — Um minuto!**

**Os dois tinham chegado ao fim do corredor em que ficava a entrada para a ala hospitalar.**

**— Ok... Estou ouvindo Dumbledore — disse Hermione tensa. — Vamos Harry!**

**Saíram sorrateiramente pelo corredor. A porta da enfermaria se abriu. Apareceram as costas de Dumbledore.**

**— Vou trancá-los — os garotos o ouviram dizer. — Faltam cinco minutos para a meia-noite. Srta. Granger, três voltas devem bastar. Boa sorte.**

**Dumbledore recuou para fora da enfermaria, fechou a porta e puxou a varinha para trancá-la magicamente. Em pânico, Harry e Hermione correram ao seu encontro.**

**Dumbledore ergueu os olhos e apareceu um largo sorriso sob seus compridos bigodes prateados.**

**— Então? — perguntou ele baixinho.**

**— Conseguimos! — disse Harry ofegante. — Sirius já foi, montado em Bicuço...**

**Dumbledore sorriu radiante para os garotos.**

**— Muito bem! Acho que... — Ele escutou atentamente para verificar se havia algum ruído no interior da ala hospitalar. — É, acho que vocês também já foram, entrem, vou trancá-los..** .

 

Sirius, Tiago, Remo e Lily suspiraram aliviados.

 

**Harry e Hermione entraram na enfermaria. Estava vazia exceto por Rony, que continuava deitado imóvel na cama ao fundo. Ao ouvirem o clique da fechadura, Harry e Hermione voltaram às suas camas, e a garota guardou o Vira-Tempo, dentro das vestes. Um instante depois, Madame Pomfrey saiu de sua sala.**

**— Foi o diretor que eu ouvi saindo? Será que já posso cuidar dos meus pacientes?**

**A enfermeira estava muito mal-humorada. Harry e Hermione acharam melhor aceitar o chocolate que ela trazia sem resistência.**

 

– Madame Pomfrey será o álibi perfeito para vocês. – Remo disse confiante – Comam todo o chocolate que ela der a vocês…

 

**Madame Pomfrey ficou vigiando para ter certeza de que eles o comessem. Mas Harry mal conseguia engolir. Ele e Hermione estavam esperando, escutavam, os nervos vibrando desafinados...**

**Então, quando aceitaram o quarto pedaço de chocolate de Madame Pomfrey, eles ouviram ao longe o ronco de fúria que ecoava em algum ponto do andar acima...**

**— Que foi isso? — perguntou Madame Pomfrey assustada.**

 

– Parece que algum maluco descontrolado e psicótico descobriu que eu fugi de novo. – Sirius disse sorrindo para Snape.

 

**Agora ouviam vozes raivosas, que iam se avolumando sem parar. A enfermeira tinha os olhos na porta.**

**— Francamente, vão acordar todo mundo! Que é que eles acham que estão fazendo?**

**Harry tentava ouvir o que as vozes diziam. Elas foram se aproximando...**

**— Ele deve ter desaparatado, Severo. Devíamos ter deixado alguém na sala vigiando. Quando isto vazar...**

 

– Quão burro Fudge é para não saber que é impossível aparatar nos terrenos de Hogwarts? – Frank bufou.

 

**— ELE NÃO DESAPARATOU! — vociferou Snape, agora muito próximo. — NÃO SE PODE APARATAR NEM DESAPARATAR DENTRO DESTE CASTELO! ISTO... TEM... DEDO... DO... POTTER!**

 

– Pelo menos uma vez na vida, Snape acusou Harry e estava certo… – Gina deu de ombros.

 

**— Severo... Seja razoável... Harry está trancado...**

**PAM.**

**A porta da ala hospitalar se escancarou.**

**Fudge, Snape e Dumbledore entraram na enfermaria. Somente o diretor parecia calmo. De fato, parecia que estava se divertindo. Fudge tinha uma expressão zangada. Mas Snape estava fora de si.**

**— DESEMBUCHE, POTTER! — berrou ele. — QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ FEZ?**

**— Professor Snape! — protestou esganiçada Madame Pomfrey. — Controle-se!**

**— Olhe aqui, Snape, seja razoável — ponderou Fudge. — A porta esteve trancada, acabamos de constatar...**

**— ELES AJUDARAM BLACK A ESCAPAR EU SEI! — berrou Snape, apontando para Harry e Hermione. Seu rosto estava contorcido; voava cuspe de sua boca.**

**— Acalme-se, homem! — ordenou Fudge. — Você está falando disparates!**

**— O SENHOR NÃO CONHECE POTTER! — berrou Snape em falsete. — FOI ELE, EU SEI QUE FOI ELE QUE FEZ ISSO...**

**— Chega, Severo — disse Dumbledore em voz baixa. — Pense no que está dizendo. A porta esteve trancada desde que deixei a enfermaria dez minutos atrás. Madame Pomfrey, esses garotos saíram da cama?**

**— Claro que não! — respondeu Madame Pomfrey com eficiência. — Eu os teria ouvido!**

**— Aí está, Severo — disse Dumbledore calmamente. — A não ser que você esteja sugerindo que Harry e Hermione sejam capazes de estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo, receio que não haja sentido em continuar a perturbá-los.**

 

– O diretor tem um senso de humor bem interessante. – Alice disse rindo – Quem iria imaginar…

– Eu sempre soube na verdade. – Tiago deu de ombros – Meus pais sempre disseram que Dumbledore não é de todo normal, mas é isso que faz dele um gênio.

 

**Snape ficou parado ali, procurando, olhando de Fudge, que parecia extremamente chocado com o procedimento do professor, para Dumbledore cujos olhos cintilavam por trás dos óculos. Snape deu meia-volta, as vestes rodopiando para trás, e saiu enfurecido da enfermaria.**

**— O homem parece que é bem desequilibrado — disse Fudge, acompanhando-o com o olhar. — Eu me precaveria se fosse você, Dumbledore.**

 

– Eu o demitiria… – Frank considerou observando Severo com cuidado – Ele obviamente não tem capacidade para ser um professor… 

– Sou obrigada a concordar. – Lily disse com um suspiro triste – Saber muito sobre um assunto não é o mesmo que saber ensinar. E você definitivamente não sabe nada sobre ensinar.

– Ou sobre ser imparcial com seus alunos. – Remo acrescentou.

– E nem como não descontar o passado nos seus alunos. – Sirius completou.

– É basicamente incapaz de deixar os próprios sentimentos de lado para ajudar aos alunos. – Tiago concluiu enfático.

Severo não se importou, na verdade concordava com tudo aquilo. Ele nunca tivera qualquer interesse em ensinar, nem ao menos entendia o que estava fazendo como professor naqueles livros. 

 

**— Ah, ele não é desequilibrado — disse Dumbledore em voz baixa. — Apenas sofreu um grave desapontamento.**

**— Ele não é o único! — bufou Fudge. — O Profeta Diário vai ter um grande dia! Tivemos Black encurralado e ele nos escapa entre os dedos outra vez! Só falta agora a história da fuga do hipogrifo vazar, para eu virar motivo de pilhérias! Bom... É melhor eu ir notificar o Ministério...**

 

– Você já é risível sem isso, idiota. – Frank disse levantando os olhos do livro.

 

**— E os dementadores? — disse Dumbledore. — Serão retirados da escola, eu espero.**

**— Ah, claro, eles terão que se retirar — disse Fudge, passando os dedos, distraidamente, pelos cabelos. — Nunca sonhei que tentariam executar o beijo em um garoto inocente... Completamente descontrolado... Não, mandarei despachá-los de volta a Azkaban ainda hoje à noite... Talvez devêssemos estudar a colocação de dragões à entrada da escola...**

 

– Os dementadores não deveriam estar nem em Azkaban. – Remo bufou – Eles são completamente corrompíveis. Passariam para o lado de Voldemort assim que ele oferecesse. 

– É claro. – Tiago suspirou – Ele não os conteria. Permitiria que eles se alimentassem o quanto quisessem.

– Isso seria terrível. – Lily tremeu.

 

**— Hagrid iria gostar — disse Dumbledore, sorrindo para Harry e Hermione.**

**Quando o diretor e Fudge iam saindo do quarto, Madame Pomfrey correu até a porta e tornou a trancá-la. E resmungando, aborrecida, voltou à sua salinha.**

**Ouviu-se um gemido baixo na outra ponta da enfermaria. Rony acordara. Eles o viram sentar-se, esfregar a cabeça e olhar para todos os lados.**

**— Que... Que aconteceu? — gemeu ele. — Harry? Por que estamos aqui? Onde é que foi o Sirius? Onde é que foi o Lupin? Que está acontecendo?**

**Harry e Hermione se entreolharam.**

**— Você explica — pediu Harry, servindo-se de mais um pedaço de chocolate.**

 

– Obrigado pela preocupação. – Sirius sorriu para Rony tirando para ele um chapéu imaginário.

 

**Quando Harry, Rony e Hermione deixaram a ala hospitalar ao meio-dia do dia seguinte, foi para encontrar um castelo quase deserto. O calor sufocante e o fim dos exames sinalizavam que todos estavam aproveitando ao máximo mais uma visita a Hogsmeade. Nem Rony nem Hermione, porém, tiveram vontade de ir, assim, os dois e Harry perambularam pelos jardins, ainda discutindo os acontecimentos extraordinários da noite anterior e se perguntando onde estariam Sirius e Bicuço naquela hora. Sentados perto do lago, observando a lula gigante agitar preguiçosamente seus tentáculos à superfície das águas, Harry perdeu o fio da conversa contemplando a margem oposta do lago. O cervo galopara em sua direção ali, ainda na noite anterior...**

**Uma sombra caiu sobre eles e, ao olharem, depararam com um Hagrid de olhos muito vermelhos, enxugando o rosto úmido de suor com um lenço do tamanho de uma toalha de mesa, e sorrindo para os três.**

**— Sei que não devia me sentir feliz depois do que aconteceu ontem à noite — disse ele. — Quero dizer, a nova fuga de Black e tudo o mais, mas sabem de uma coisa?**

**— O quê? — perguntaram os garotos em coro, fingindo curiosidade.**

**— Bicuço! Ele fugiu! Está livre! Passei a noite toda festejando!**

**— Que fantástico! — exclamou Hermione lançando a Rony um olhar de censura porque ele parecia prestes a cair na risada.**

 

– Pobre Hagrid. – Gina disse sorrindo para Harry e Hermione – Nem ao menos sabe a quem deveria agradecer pela vida do Bicuço.

– E pelo histórico de Hagrid, é melhor não saber mesmo. – Remo disse pensativo – Ele tende a falar demais.

 

**— É... Não devo ter amarrado ele direito — concluiu Hagrid, apreciando os jardins. — Estive preocupado hoje de manhã, vejam bem... Achei que ele podia ter topado com o Profº. Lupin por aí, mas o professor disse que não comeu nada ontem à noite...**

 

– Isso foi bizarro… – Sirius disse olhando para Remo preocupado – Por que Hagrid está falando do probleminha peludo de Remo para os alunos?

– Isso não é nada bom… – Lily murmurou nervosa.

– E eu realmente achava que Hagrid era mais esperto que isso. – Tiago bufou – Lobisomens não são ameaça para animais, apenas para humanos. Hagrid não devia pensar que Remo poderia comer o Bicuço…

 

**— Quê? — perguntou Harry depressa.**

**— Caramba, vocês não souberam? — disse Hagrid, o sorriso se desfazendo. Em seguida, baixou a voz, ainda que não houvesse ninguém à vista. — Hum... Snape anunciou para os alunos da Sonserina hoje de manhã... Achei que, a essa altura, todo mundo já soubesse... O Profº. Lupin é Lobisomem, entendem. E esteve solto na propriedade ontem à noite. Ele está fazendo as malas agora, é claro.**

 

– O que? – Tiago gritou olhando para Snape irritado – Seu serzinho vil e desprezível! Você precisava atrapalhar a vida de alguém não é?

– Ele nunca teve escrúpulos Tiago. – Sirius rosnou – Só não sei como demorou tanto para conseguir a vingancinha infantil dele.

– Isso é realmente vil. – Lily disse observando Snape decepcionada – Tiago sempre esteve certo sobre você…

Aquele foi o maior golpe para Severo, ela esperava aquilo de Potter e seus amigos, mas não de Lily. 

 

**— Ele está fazendo as malas? — repetiu Harry alarmado. — Por quê?**

**— Vai embora, não é? — disse Hagrid, parecendo surpreso que Harry tivesse feito uma pergunta daquela. — Pediu demissão logo de manhã. Diz que não pode arriscar que isto aconteça de novo.**

**Harry levantou-se depressa.**

**— Vou ver o professor — avisou a Rony e Hermione.**

**— Mas se ele se demitiu...**

**— ... Parece que não há nada que a gente possa fazer...**

**— Não faz diferença. Continuo querendo ver o professor. Encontro vocês aqui depois.**

 

– Mas é claro que você iria querer vê-lo. – Tiago disse trocando um grande sorriso para Harry.

– Quando entrei em Hogwarts, – Remo disse observando Harry atentamente – pensei que não teria amigos e seu pai me acolheu. Morria de medo que ele descobrisse o meu segredo e me abandonasse, mas quando ele descobriu ele apenas levantou a cabeça e tentou arrumar um jeito de me ajudar. Eu nunca imaginei que teria tanta sorte na minha vida. E é por isso que você ir me ver, faz toda a diferença do mundo.

 

**A porta da sala de Lupin estava aberta. O professor já guardara a maior parte dos seus pertences. O tanque vazio do grindylow estava ao lado de sua mala surrada, aberta e quase cheia. Lupin curvava-se sobre alguma coisa em sua escrivaninha e ergueu a cabeça quando Harry bateu na porta.**

**— Vi-o chegando — disse Lupin com um sorriso. E apontou para o pergaminho que estivera examinando. Era o Mapa do Maroto.**

**— Acabei de encontrar Hagrid — disse Harry. — E soube dele que o senhor pediu demissão. Não é verdade, é?**

**— Receio que seja. — Lupin começou a abrir as gavetas da escrivaninha e a esvaziá-las.**

 

– Eu não poderia continuar em Hogwarts. – Remo suspirou – Os pais dos alunos fariam um escanda-lo… Eu tenho medo que o pai de algum aluno descubra que eu estudo em Hogwarts até hoje. Tenho medo de ser expulso pelo conselho da escola…

– Mas não precisa ter medo. – Tiago disse categórico – Eu odeio fazer esse tipo de coisa… Mas meu pai nunca deixaria você ser expulso.

 

**— Por quê? — perguntou Harry. — O Ministério da Magia não está achando que o senhor ajudou Sirius, está?**

**Lupin foi até a porta e fechou-a.**

**— Não. O Profº. Dumbledore conseguiu convencer Fudge que eu estava tentando salvar as vidas de vocês. — Ele suspirou. — Isso foi a gota d'água para Severo. Acho que a perda da Ordem de Merlim o deixou muito abalado. Então ele... Hum... Acidentalmente deixou escapar hoje, no café da manhã, que eu era Lobisomem.**

 

– A perda da Ordem de Merlim? – Sirius disse rindo soturno – Aposto que tem mais algo a ver com eu ter mantido minha alma… 

 

**— O senhor não está indo embora só por causa disso! — espantou-se Harry.**

**Lupin sorriu enviesado.**

**— Amanhã a essa hora, vão começar a chegar as corujas dos pais... Eles não vão querer um Lobisomem ensinando a seus filhos, Harry. E depois de ontem à noite, eu entendo. Eu poderia ter mordido um de vocês... Isto não pode voltar a acontecer nunca mais.**

**— O senhor é o melhor professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas que já tivemos! — disse Harry. — Não vá embora!**

 

– Você foi definitivamente nosso melhor professor de DCAT. – Gina disse categórica.

– Eu fico imaginando como as pessoas que estavam no sétimo ano no ano anterior se viraram nos N.I.E.M’s com aquele incompetente como professor… – Sirius disse de repente.

– Nunca saberemos. – Rony deu de ombros – Mas se fosse com a gente… Talvez arranjássemos outra forma de estudar…

– Rony! – Hermione murmurou repreendendo-o.

 

**Lupin sacudiu a cabeça e ficou calado. Continuou a esvaziar as gavetas. Então, enquanto Harry tentava pensar em um bom argumento para convencê-lo a ficar, Lupin falou:**

**— Pelo que o diretor me contou hoje de manhã, vocês salvaram muitas vidas ontem à noite, Harry. Se eu tenho orgulho de alguma coisa que fiz este ano, foi o muito que você aprendeu comigo... Me conte sobre o seu Patrono.**

**— Como é que o senhor soube? — perguntou Harry espantado.**

**— Que mais poderia ter afugentado os dementadores?**

**Harry contou a Lupin o que acontecera. Quando terminou, o professor voltara a sorrir.**

**— É, seu pai se transformava sempre em cervo. Você acertou... É por isso que o chamávamos de Pontas.**

**Lupin jogou seus últimos livros em uma caixa, fechou as gavetas da escrivaninha e virou-se para fitar Harry.**

**— Tome, trouxe isto da Casa dos Gritos ontem à noite — disse, devolvendo a Harry a Capa da Invisibilidade.**

 

– Eu sabia que você não me deixaria na mão! – Tiago sorriu para Remo abertamente.

– Não poderia deixar a capa se perder… Não depois de tudo o que passamos com ela. – Remo sorriu de volta para Tiago.

 

**— E... — ele hesitou e em seguida devolveu o Mapa do Maroto também. — Não sou mais seu professor, por isso não me sinto culpado por lhe devolver isso também. Não serve para mim, e me arrisco a dizer que você, Rony e Hermione vão encontrar utilidade para o mapa.**

 

– Você definitivamente é o melhor professor que eles poderiam ter. – Sirius sorriu para Remo – O mapa é de Harry por direito, ainda mais agora que sabemos de tudo.

 

**Harry recebeu o mapa e sorriu.**

**— O senhor me disse que Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas tinham querido me atrair para fora da escola... O senhor disse que eles teriam achado graça.**

**— E teríamos — respondeu Lupin, abaixando-se para fechar a mala. — Não tenho dúvida em afirmar que Tiago teria ficado muitíssimo desapontado se o filho dele jamais descobrisse as passagens secretas para fora do castelo.**

 

– É claro que ficaria! – Tiago riu – E espero que você passe esse mapa para frente quando tiver filhos. – completou olhando para Harry – Eles merecem se divertir em Hogwarts.

 

**Ouviu-se uma batida na porta. Harry guardou apressadamente o Mapa do Maroto e a Capa da Invisibilidade no bolso.**

**Era o Profº. Dumbledore. Ele não pareceu surpreso de encontrar Harry ali.**

**— O seu coche já está no portão, Remo — anunciou ele.**

**— Obrigado, diretor.**

**Lupin apanhou sua velha mala e o tanque vazio do grindylow.**

**— Bom... Adeus, Harry — disse sorrindo. — Foi realmente um prazer ser seu professor. Tenho certeza de que voltaremos a nos encontrar. Diretor, não precisa me acompanhar até o portão, posso me arranjar...**

**Harry teve a impressão de que Lupin queria sair o mais rápido possível.**

**— Adeus, então, Remo — disse Dumbledore sério. Lupin empurrou ligeiramente o tanque do grindylow para poder apertar a mão de Dumbledore. Então, com um último aceno para Harry e um breve sorriso, Lupin saiu da sala.**

**Harry se sentou na cadeira desocupada, olhando tristemente para o chão. Ouviu a porta se fechar e ergueu a cabeça. Dumbledore continuava na sala.**

**— Por que tão infeliz, Harry? — perguntou em voz baixa. — Você deveria estar se sentindo muito orgulhoso depois do que fez à noite passada.**

**— Não fez nenhuma diferença — disse Harry com amargura. — Pettigrew conseguiu fugir.**

 

– Não fez diferença? – Tiago levantou as sobrancelhas para Harry – Você salvou Sirius, isso fez toda a diferença do mundo… Mesmo foragido, ele vai poder te ajudar sempre que você precisar. Ele é sua família…

 

**— Não fez nenhuma diferença? — repetiu Dumbledore baixinho. — Fez toda a diferença do mundo, Harry você ajudou a desvendar a verdade. Salvou um homem inocente de um destino terrível.**

**Terrível. A palavra despertou uma lembrança na cabeça de Harry. Maior e mais terrível que nunca... A predição da Profª. Trelawney!**

**— Profº. Dumbledore, ontem, quando eu estava fazendo o exame de Adivinhação, a Profª. Trelawney ficou muito... Muito estranha.**

**— Verdade? — disse o diretor. — Hum... Mais estranha do que de costume, você quer dizer?**

**— É... A voz dela engrossou e os olhos giraram e ela falou... que o servo de Voldemort ia se juntar a ele antes da meia-noite... Disse que o servo ia ajudá-lo a voltar ao poder. — Harry ergueu os olhos para Dumbledore. — E então ela meio que voltou ao normal, mas não conseguiu se lembrar de nada que tinha falado. Ela... Ela estava fazendo uma predição de verdade?**

**Dumbledore pareceu levemente impressionado.**

**— Sabe, Harry, acho que talvez estivesse — disse pensativo. — Quem teria imaginado? Isso eleva para duas o total de predições verdadeiras que ela já fez. Eu devia dar à professora um aumento de salário...**

 

– Então é por isso que Dumbledore a mantem por perto… – Sirius disse pensativo – Ela já havia feito uma predição verdadeira antes…

– Gostaria de saber qual foi... – Alice disse curiosa.

– Talvez a gente descubra. – Remo deu de ombros – Se Dumbledore a mantem por perto, a previsão dela deve ter sido importante…

– Vocês nem imaginam. – Harry suspirou para si mesmo.

 

**— Mas... — Harry olhou, perplexo, para o diretor. Como é que Dumbledore podia ouvir uma notícia dessas com tanta calma? — Mas... Eu impedi Sirius e o Profº. Lupin de matarem Pettigrew! Assim vai ser minha culpa se Voldemort voltar!**

**— Não vai, não — disse Dumbledore em voz baixa. — A sua experiência com o Vira-Tempo não lhe ensinou nada, Harry? As conseqüências de nossos atos são sempre tão complexas, tão diversas, que predizer o futuro é uma tarefa realmente difícil... A Profª. Trelawney, abençoada seja, é a prova viva disso... Você teve um gesto muito nobre salvando a vida de Pettigrew...**

**— Mas se ele ajudar Voldemort a voltar ao poder...**

**— Pettigrew lhe deve a vida. Você mandou a Voldemort um emissário que está em dívida com você... Quando um bruxo salva a vida de outro, forma-se um certo vínculo entre os dois... E estarei muito enganado se Voldemort aceitar um servo em dívida com Harry Potter.**

**— Eu não quero ter nenhum vínculo com Pettigrew! — exclamou Harry. — Ele traiu os meus pais!**

 

– Foi só isso então? – Rony sussurrou para Hermione – Ele não se arrependeu então?

– Parece que não. – Hermione sussurrou de volta para ninguém escutar – Mas acabou sendo uma coisa útil no final…

 

**— Assim é a magia no que ela tem de mais profundo e impenetrável, Harry. Mas confie em mim... Quem sabe um dia você se alegrará por ter salvado a vida de Pettigrew.**

**Harry não conseguiu imaginar quando seria isso. Dumbledore parecia ter adivinhado o que o garoto estava pensando.**

**— Conheci seu pai muito bem, tanto em Hogwarts quanto depois, Harry — disse o diretor com carinho. — Tiago teria salvado Pettigrew também, tenho certeza.**

**Harry olhou para o diretor. Dumbledore não riria, podia lhe contar...**

**— Ontem à noite, eu pensei que tinha sido o meu pai que tinha conjurado o meu Patrono. Quero dizer, pensei que estava vendo ele quando me vi atravessando o lago...**

**— Um engano normal — disse Dumbledore gentilmente. — Imagino que já esteja cansado de ouvir dizer, mas você é extraordinariamente parecido com Tiago. Exceto nos olhos... Você tem os olhos de sua mãe.**

**Harry sacudiu a cabeça.**

**— Foi burrice minha pensar que era ele — murmurou o garoto. — Quero dizer, eu sei que ele está morto.**

**— Você acha que os mortos que amamos realmente nos deixam? Você acha que não nos lembramos deles ainda mais claramente em momentos de grandes dificuldades? O seu pai vive em você, Harry, e se revela mais claramente quando você precisa dele. De que outra forma você poderia produzir aquele Patrono? Pontas reapareceu ontem à noite.**

**Levou um momento para Harry compreender o que Dumbledore acabara de dizer.**

**— Ontem à noite Sirius me contou como eles se tornaram Animagos — disse o diretor sorrindo. — Uma realização fantástica, e não é menos fantástico que tenham ocultado isso de mim. Então me lembrei da forma muito incomum que o seu Patrono assumiu, quando investiu contra o Sr. Malfoy na partida de Quadribol contra Corvinal. Sabe, Harry, de certa forma você realmente viu o seu pai ontem à noite... Você o encontrou dentro de si mesmo.**

**E Dumbledore saiu da sala deixando Harry com seus pensamentos muito confusos.**

 

– Eu disse, – Tiago murmurou apenas para que Harry escutasse – eu sei que nunca te abandonaria.

 

**Ninguém em Hogwarts sabia a verdade do que acontecera na noite em que Sirius, Bicuço e Pettigrew desapareceram, exceto Harry, Rony, Hermione e o Profº. Dumbledore.**

**À medida que o trimestre foi chegando ao fim, Harry ouviu muitas teorias diferentes sobre o que realmente acontecera, mas nenhuma delas sequer se aproximava da verdadeira.**

**Malfoy estava enfurecido com a fuga de Bicuço. Acreditava que Hagrid encontrara um jeito de contrabandear o hipogrifo para um lugar seguro, e parecia indignado que ele e o pai tivessem sido enganados por um guarda-caça. Entrementes, Percy Weasley tinha muito a dizer sobre a fuga de Sirius.**

**— Se eu conseguir entrar para o ministério, apresentarei várias propostas sobre a execução das leis da magia! — disse ele à única pessoa que queria escutá-lo, sua namoradinha Penélope.**

 

– Só espero que Percy não acabe corrompido pelo ministério. – Remo disse com um suspiro.

 

**Embora o tempo estivesse perfeito, embora a atmosfera estivesse tão animada, embora ele soubesse que tinham realizado quase o impossível ao ajudar Sirius a continuar livre, Harry jamais chegara tão desanimado a um final de ano letivo.**

**Com certeza não era o único aluno que lamentava a partida do Profº. Lupin. A turma inteira de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas amargara a demissão do professor.**

**— Quem será que vão nos dar o ano que vem? — perguntou Simas Finnigan deprimido.**

**— Quem sabe um vampiro — sugeriu Dino Thomas esperançoso.**

 

– Os alunos… – Remo murmurou – Sentiram minha falta, mesmo sabendo que eu sou um lobisomem?

– É claro! – Neville sorriu para Remo – Você me ensinou muito mais do que DCAT naquele ano. Você me ensinou a confiar em mim mesmo e enfrentar meus medos.

– E você me ensinou que uma coisa ruim que acontece conosco não define quem nós somos. – Gina concordou com Neville sorrindo – Eu senti muito sua partida…

– Todos sentimos. – Rony concluiu.

 

**Não era apenas a partida do Profº. Lupin que estava pesando na cabeça de Harry. Ele não podia deixar de pensar, e muito, na predição da Profª. Sibila Trelawney.**

**Ficava imaginando onde estaria Pettigrew, se já teria procurado guarida com Voldemort. Mas o que mais deprimia o ânimo de Harry era a perspectiva de regressar à casa dos Dursley. Durante talvez meia hora, uma gloriosa meia hora, acreditara que iria passar a morar com Sirius... O melhor amigo dos seus pais... Seria a segunda melhor coisa do mundo depois de ter o seu pai de volta. E ainda que não ter notícias de Sirius Black fosse decididamente uma boa notícia, pois significava que ele conseguira se esconder com sucesso, Harry não podia deixar de se entristecer quando pensava no lar que poderia ter tido e na circunstância de isso ter se tornado impossível.**

 

– Pense no lado bom das coisas! – Sirius deu um meio sorriso para Harry – Pelo menos agora você tem um padrinho que você nunca teve. E eu vou estar por perto sempre que possível, tenho certeza disso.

 

**Os resultados dos exames foram divulgados no último dia do ano letivo. Harry, Rony e Hermione tinham passado em todas as matérias. Harry se admirou de ter se dado bem em Poções. Suspeitava, muito perspicazmente, que Dumbledore talvez tivesse interferido para impedir Snape de reprová-lo de propósito.**

 

– Pelo menos Dumbledore sabe que Snape não tem capacidade de deixar os próprios sentimentos de lado. – Alice deu de ombros.

 

**O comportamento de Snape com relação a Harry na última semana tinha sido alarmante. O garoto não teria achado possível que a aversão do professor por ele pudesse aumentar, mas sem dúvida isto acontecera. Um músculo tremia incomodamente no canto da boca fina de Snape toda vez que ele olhava para Harry, e o bruxo flexionava os dedos todo o tempo, como se eles comichassem para apertar o pescoço de Harry.**

 

– Era um bocado assustador. – Neville comentou – Ele parecia prestes a matar Harry todo o tempo.

– Só espero que você não coloque a mão no Harry. – Tiago disse com Sirius e Remo concordando enfaticamente – Se você colocar a mão nele, eu arranco a sua mão.

 

**Percy conseguira excelentes notas nos exames de N.I.E.M.’s (Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos em Magia); Fred e Jorge passaram raspando nos exames para obter seus N.O.M’s (Níveis Ordinários em Magia).**

 

– Mas os resultados dos N.O.M’s e N.I.E.M’s não são enviados para casa nas férias? – Alice perguntou confusa.

– Foi o que eles nos disseram na época. – Hermione deu de ombros.

– Eles estavam estimando. – Gina afirmou – Os resultados só chegaram nas férias mesmo… Fred e Jorge foram melhor do que imaginavam. 

 

**Entrementes, Grifinória, em grande parte graças ao seu espetacular desempenho na conquista da Taça de Quadribol, ganhara o Campeonato das Casas, pelo terceiro ano consecutivo.**

**Isto significou que a festa de encerramento do ano letivo se realizou em meio a decorações vermelhas e douradas, e que, na comemoração geral, a mesa da Grifinória foi a mais barulhenta do Salão. Até Harry enquanto comia, bebia, conversava e ria com todos, conseguira esquecer a viagem de regresso à casa dos Dursley no dia seguinte.**

**Quando o Expresso de Hogwarts deixou a estação na manhã seguinte, Hermione comunicou a Harry e a Rony uma notícia surpreendente.**

**— Fui ver a Profª. McGonagall hoje de manhã, pouco antes do café. Resolvi abandonar Estudos dos Trouxas.**

 

– Finalmente! – Lily exclamou encarando Hermione – Você não precisava fazer essa matéria… E seu horário estava terrível. 

– Isso quer dizer que a Hermione a ponto de um ataque de nervos não estará no próximo livro? – Sirius perguntou ligeiramente decepcionado.

 

**— Mas você passou na prova com trezentos e vinte por cento! — exclamou Rony.**

 

– Essa é uma nota impressionante. – Remo a encarou admirado.

– Mas para ela é mais fácil. – Gina deu de ombros – Você provavelmente sabia mais sobre a cultura dos trouxas do que a professora.

– Tenho que admitir que eu já sabia muitas coisas mesmo. – Hermione encolheu um ombro constrangida.

 

**— Eu sei — suspirou Hermione — mas não vou poder viver outro ano igual a este. Aquele Vira-Tempo estava me levando à loucura. Eu o devolvi. Sem Estudos dos Trouxas e Adivinhação, vou poder ter um horário normal outra vez.**

**— Ainda não consigo acreditar que você não tenha nos contado. Pensávamos que éramos seus amigos.**

**— Prometi que não contaria a ninguém — disse Hermione com severidade.**

**Ela se virou para olhar para Harry, que observava Hogwarts desaparecer de vista por trás de um morro. Dois meses inteiros até poder revê-la...**

**— Ah, se anima, Harry! — disse Hermione triste.**

**— Eu estou bem — se apressou o garoto a dizer. — Estou só pensando nas férias.**

**— É, eu também tenho pensado nelas — disse Rony. — Harry você tem que vir ficar conosco. Vou combinar com mamãe e papai, depois te ligo. Agora já sei usar um** **_feletone._ ** **..**

**— Um telefone, Rony — corrigiu-o Hermione. — Sinceramente, você é quem devia fazer Estudos dos Trouxas no ano que vem...**

**Rony fingiu que não tinha ouvido o comentário.**

**— Vai haver a Copa Mundial de Quadribol agora no verão! Que é que você acha, Harry? Vem ficar com a gente e aí podemos assistir aos jogos! Papai geralmente arranja entradas no ministério.**

 

– Sim, sim, sim! – Tiago exclamou muito animado – Você precisa ir a pelo menos uma partida de quadribol profissional, é incrível! Se eu pudesse te levaria a todos os jogos… 

– Eu sei. – Harry disse sorrindo para Tiago – Tenho certeza que sim. 

 

**Esta proposta teve o efeito de animar Harry bastante.**

**— É... Aposto que os Dursley iriam gostar que eu fosse, principalmente depois do que fiz com a tia Guida...**

**Sentindo-se bem mais alegre, Harry jogou várias partidas de Snap Explosivo com Rony e Hermione e, quando a bruxa com a carrocinha de lanches chegou, ele comprou uma enorme refeição, mas nada que tivesse chocolate.**

**Mas a tarde já ia avançada quando aconteceu a coisa que o deixou realmente feliz...**

**— Harry — chamou-o Hermione de repente, espiando por cima do seu ombro. — Que é essa coisa do lado de fora da sua janela?**

**Harry se virou para olhar. Havia uma coisa muito pequena e cinzenta que aparecia e desaparecia de vista do lado de fora da janela.**

**Ele se levantou para ver melhor e concluiu que era uma coruja minúscula, carregando uma carta demasiado grande para o seu tamanho. A coruja era tão pequena, na realidade, que não parava de dar cambalhotas no ar, impelida para cá e para lá pelo deslocamento de ar do trem. Harry baixou depressa a janela, esticou o braço e recolheu-a.**

**Ao tato, ela lembrava um pomo de ouro muito fofo. O garoto recolheu a coruja cuidadosamente pra dentro. A ave deixou cair a carta no banco e começou a voar pela cabine dos garotos, aparentemente muito satisfeita consigo mesma por ter se desincumbido de sua tarefa. Edwiges deu um estalo com o bico numa espécie de digna censura. Bichento se aprumou no assento, acompanhando a coruja com os seus enormes olhos amarelos.**

**Rony, reparando nisso, segurou a coruja para protegê-la do perigo iminente.**

**Harry apanhou a carta. Vinha endereçada a ele. O garoto abriu a carta e gritou:**

**— É do Sirius!**

 

– Isso quer dizer que você está bem. – Lily o encarou aliviada. 

– E também que pretende fazer parte da vida do seu afilhado. –Tiago sorriu para Sirius satisfeito.

 

**— Quê? — exclamaram Rony e Hermione excitados. — Leia em voz alta!**

**_Caro Harry,_ **

**_Espero que esta o encontre antes de você chegar à casa dos seus tios. Não sei se eles estão acostumados com correios-coruja._ **

**_Bicuço e eu estamos escondidos. Não vou lhe dizer onde, caso esta coruja caia em mãos indesejáveis. Tenho minhas dúvidas se ela é confiável, mas foi a melhor que consegui encontrar e me pareceu ansiosa para se encarregar da entrega._ **

**_Acredito que os dementadores ainda estejam me procurando, mas eles não têm a menor esperança de me encontrar aqui. Estou planejando deixar os trouxas me verem em breve, muito longe de Hogwarts, de modo que a segurança sobre o castelo seja relaxada._ **

**_Há uma coisa que não cheguei a lhe dizer durante o nosso breve encontro. Fui eu que lhe mandei a Firebolt..._ **

 

– Eu sabia! – Sirius exclamou feliz – Doze anos de presentes pagos! Devo ter me sentido culpado por você ter perdido a Nimbus… – ele completou com um suspiro.

– Mas não foi culpa sua. – Harry sorriu – A Firebolt é simplesmente o melhor presente que eu já ganhei na minha vida… Não, na verdade o melhor presente que ganhei na minha vida foi a capa de invisibilidade… – completou pensando melhor.

 

**— Ah! — exclamou Hermione triunfante. — Estão vendo! Eu disse a vocês que tinha sido ele!**

**É, mas ele não tinha enfeitiçado a vassoura, tinha? — retrucou Rony. — Ai! — A corujinha, agora piando feliz em sua mão, bicava-lhe um dedo, no que parecia ser uma demonstração de carinho.**

**_...Bichento levou a ordem de compra à Agência-Coruja para mim._ **

**_Usei o seu nome, mas mandei sacarem o ouro do meu cofre em Gringotes. Por favor, considere a vassoura o equivalente a treze anos de presentes do seu padrinho._ **

**_Gostaria também de me desculpar pelo susto que lhe dei àquela noite, no ano passado, quando você abandonou a casa do seu tio. Minha esperança era apenas dar uma olhada em você antes de iniciar viagem para o norte, mas acho que a minha aparição o assustou._ **

**_Estou anexando outro presente para você, e acho que ele tornará o seu próximo ano em Hogwarts mais prazeroso._ **

**_Se algum dia precisar de mim, mande me dizer. Sua coruja me encontrará._ **

**_Escreverei novamente em breve._ **

**_Sirius._ **

 

– É claro que era eu… – Sirius suspirou satisfeito – Não acho que eu poderia ir direto atrás de Pedro depois de doze anos sem ver meu afilhado…

 

**Harry espiou ansioso dentro do envelope. Havia outro pedaço de pergaminho. Examinou-o depressa e se sentiu inesperadamente aquecido e satisfeito como se tivesse bebido uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada quente, de um gole só.**

**_“Pela presente, eu, Sirius Black, padrinho de Harry Potter, dou-lhe permissão para visitar Hogsmeade nos fins de semana”._ **

 

– Isso com certeza melhorou a vida dele. – Lily sorriu para Sirius agradecida.

 

**— Dumbledore vai aceitar esta autorização! — exclamou Harry alegremente. O garoto tornou a olhar para a carta de Sirius.**

**Espera aí, tem um P.S.**

**_“Achei que o seu amigo Rony talvez quisesse ficar com a coruja, pois é minha culpa que ele não tenha mais um rato”._ **

 

– A coruja com certeza será um animal de estimação muito melhor do que aquele rato miserável! – Sirius deu de ombros – De qualquer forma de nada! – completou para Rony.

 

**Os olhos de Rony se arregalaram. A corujinha continuava a piar agitada.**

**— Ficar com a coruja? — perguntou o garoto hesitante. Ele mirou a ave um momento; depois, para grande surpresa de Harry e Hermione, ofereceu-a para Bichento cheirar.**

 

– O que há de surpreendente nisso? – Rony perguntou rindo – Eu tinha acabado de descobrir que meu rato era um animago traidor nojento, só queria garantir.

 

**— Qual é a sua avaliação? — perguntou Rony ao gato. — Isto é decididamente uma coruja?**

**Bichento ronronou.**

**— Para mim é o suficiente — disse Rony feliz. — É minha.**

**Harry leu e releu a carta de Sirius até a estação de King's Cross. E continuava a apertá-la na mão quando ele, Rony e Hermione passaram a barreira da plataforma 9 e ½. Harry localizou o tio Válter imediatamente. Estava parado a uma boa distância do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley, espiando-os desconfiado, e, quando a Sra. Weasley abraçou Harry, as piores suspeitas do tio a respeito do casal pareceram se confirmar.**

**— Eu ligo para falar da Copa Mundial! — gritou Rony para Harry quando o amigo acenou um adeus para ele e Hermione, e saiu empurrando o carrinho com sua mala e a gaiola de Edwiges em direção ao tio, que o cumprimentou da maneira habitual.**

 

– Espero que não demore a ligar. – Lily sorriu para Rony – Harry precisa de um verão melhor do que os últimos.

 

**— Que é isso? — rosnou, olhando para o envelope que Harry ainda segurava na mão. — Se é outro formulário para eu assinar, pode tirar o cavalinho...**

 

– Seria demais se esse idiota tivesse mudado de alguma forma. – Tiago bufou.

 

**— Não é, não — respondeu Harry alegremente. — É uma carta do meu padrinho.**

**— Padrinho? — engasgou o tio Válter. — Você não tem padrinho!**

**— Tenho, sim — respondeu Harry animado. — Era o melhor amigo da minha mãe e do meu pai. E é um assassino condenado, mas fugiu da prisão dos bruxos e está foragido. Mas ele gosta de manter contato comigo... Saber das minhas notícias... Verificar se estou feliz...**

 

– Genial! – Sirius, Tiago e Remo exclamaram juntos – Pode ter certeza de que não permitirei que esse babaca te trate mal. – Sirius completou sozinho.

– Petúnia vai surtar! – Lily disse sorrindo maléfica.

 

**E, abrindo um largo sorriso ao ver a cara de horror do tio Válter, Harry rumou para a saída da estação, Edwiges chocalhando à frente, para o que prometia ser um verão muito melhor do que o anterior.**

 

– Espero que seja mesmo. – Tiago suspirou enquanto Frank fechava o livro e o colocava em cima dos outros dois já lidos.

– Nós acabamos mais um livro. – Hermione suspirou.

– E o próximo parece muito maior do que os outros três. – Alice disse observando o livro seguinte da pilha.

– Foi um ano muito… – Harry disse pensativo – Movimentado…

– Espero que tenha sido um bom ano. – Lily disse apreensiva.

– Acho melhor começarmos a ler de uma vez, estou curioso. – Sirius disse fazendo sinal para Rony pegar o livro.

**– Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo.** – Rony leu o título do livro.

– O cálice de fogo não é a taça que escolhe os nomes dos campeões do torneio tribruxo? – Remo perguntou chocado.

– Mas o torneio tribruxo não acontece há centenas de anos! – Tiago disse abismado – É um torneio extremamente perigoso – Ele completou explicando para Lily e Alice que pareciam não conhecer a história – Muitos alunos morreram ao longo dos anos… Eles seriam loucos se fizessem esse torneio novamente.

– Espero sinceramente que não aconteça… – Lily murmurou.

– Mas conhecendo a sorte de Harry como nós conhecemos, – Sirius disse olhando para Harry, Rony e Hermione – é exatamente o que deve acontecer...

**Author's Note:**

> Estou repostando todas as minhas fics aqui porque o FeB tem dado muitos problemas.  
> Se quiser fazer parte do grupo da fic, onde posto novidades, jogos, prévias e enquetes:  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/742689499098462/


End file.
